Abajo barreras
by galli
Summary: Despues de un pasado de abandono y soledad, Edward encontro en los Cullens la tranquilidad que buscaba, ¿pero sera capaz de bajar su barrera y quedarse con Bella o solo con la amistad que hay entre los dos?
1. el viaje

CAPITULO 1

EL VIAJE

EDWARD POV

Mientras caminaba junto a mi hermano mayor Emmett, iba recordando sin querer las cosas de mi pasado que actualmente me afectan, por mucho que quiera aparentar, se que ahí siguen los cambios en mi. Pero este viaje se que tiene un fin, es por ello que le pedí a mis padres que nos dejaran irnos 1 mes de viaje, a visitar a la familia, a recordar, a descansar, a conocer, como quieran ponerlo pero para mí solo tenía un objeto, saber que tanto había crecido, que tanto he aprendido a perdonar y que tanto de mi es capaz de amar, Emmett resulto ser un incomparable compañero de viaje, a Jasper también lo hubiera traído pero Emmett es más liberal.

"Edward hermano, en serio debemos sentarnos en algún bar y beber una cerveza, no aguanto los pies", me dijo Emmett mientras iba caminando derecho hacia un bar en el mero centro de la ciudad de Maastrich en Holanda. "el café del bulldog eh, suena bien, vamos a sentarnos" me dijo mientras le pedía con la mano 2 cervezas a la mesera, "Emmett no se supone que eres el mas atleta, como es posible que con 2 horas de caminata ya no puedas mas" le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano de vergüenza, "pero tienes razón siempre una cerveza es buena". La mesera apareció frente a nosotros echándole un ojo a mi hermano y otro tanto a mí, a pesar de que no somos hermanos de sangre he de aceptar que mi todos mis hermano son guapos, y yo bueno no me puedo quedar atrás, intentando devolverle la sonrisa coqueta que me lanzo la camarera, tuve un flashback, ese que siempre hace que me haga hacia un lado en el momento de alguna relación, sé que no soy incapaz de tener algo con una mujer, se que algún día podré, no sé cómo, pero lo hare. "hombre deberías dejarte llevar por lo que sientes de vez en cuando, te juro que no hace daño" me dijo Emmett despertándome de mi pensamiento, "lo sé, lo intento, pero me estoy hartando, no puedo…… jajajaja supongo que solo me quedara dar satisfacción y no obtener ninguna a cambio", sonreía mientras le decía, intentando desviar el sentido de la conversación, "mmmm……tu forma de verlo no me causa gracia, ahora que Rosalie y yo nos entendemos y estamos juntos al igual que Jasper y Alice, realmente me preocupas hermano, sabes que no era lo que planeábamos y la pasabamos fenomenal los 3 haciendo…..bueno tu sabe lo que hacíamos con las que conociéramos pero esto cambio y tu te quedas atrás, solo por un estúpido miedo que tienes, que no quieres sacarlo, que no…." No lo deje seguir, con una mano lo pare "no tienes idea de lo que pasa Emmett, eres mi hermano lo sabes pero hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes ok, odio que hables así y de tus estúpidas preocupaciones, te juro no tienes que hacerlo, estoy bien, no necesito de nadie para salir adelante siempre lo he logrado y ahora no va a ser diferente, así que mejor deja esto si no quieres que se arruine el viaje", con el ceño fruncido y la voz baja pero desafiante se lo dije, realmente me dolía no decirle a mis hermanos sobre mi pasado, pero siento que lo único que obtendré de ellos será ese patética mirada de tristeza, de simpatía, que odio.

"mejor sigamos conociendo, no nos podemos quedar toda la tarde en un solo bar Emmett, luego volvemos, las cervezas están baratas y la mesera bonita jajaja", es raro sonreír tanto, al menos para mí, no sé si es la cerveza, el viaje, mi curación o simplemente era una risa que cubría mi dolor.

Realmente Europa es un mundo diferente, me gusta, me encanta, lo extraño, extraño vivir en este mundo, llevo casi 4 años lejos de aquí y realmente quiero regresar, con mi nueva familia por supuesto, el tener un apoyo, un escudo sería totalmente diferente a cuando vivía en mi ciudad ….. Londres, esta vez sería feliz. "Vamos Edward sabes que me saca de nervios cuando te quedas así, en tus lagunas, pensando y pensando, si no lo quieres compartir al menos platícame algo diferente", me dijo mientras íbamos en el tren de regreso a Ámsterdam, "alguna vez has entrado a un coffeeshop, Emmett?, digo estamos en Holanda seria muy nerd de nuestra parte no ir"--, obvio yo no fumaria nada, no mas, no nunca mas, me dije para mis adentros, pero me divertía la idea de ver a Emmett "alegre", si de por si era un nervio total, obvio no tanto como su gemela y mi hermana Alice, en ese estado ha de ser de lo más gracioso que existe. "eso pensabas ? Todo este trayecto de 2 hrs y eso es lo único que pensabas, que decepción Edward……pero no , nunca he ido a un coffeeshop, ya sabes que a pesar de ser la cultura de nuestra madre, es muy delicada para eso,……. tu quieres ir?, me dijo entonando una voz curiosa y diabólica al final, "obvio, sino no te lo diría", rodee los ojos, "ok señor soy pura diversión vamos directo a uno" me dijo mientras se echaba completamente en el sillón del tren cruzando los brazos y poniendo puchero, jajaja sabia que venir con el sería muy divertido.

Después de caminar por un rato en las calles de Ámsterdam bajamos a la zona roja, obvio Emmett insistió en ver algunas vitrinas, francamente me da mucha vergüenza pasar por aquí, no se me hace la mejor manera de conocer a….."hello hermoso, ven conmigo y de una vez te digo que para ti es gratis", una mujer con un minúsculo bikini, piel bronceada, ojos azules y pelo castaño me dijo, realmente no es fea, pero no pude evitar avergonzarme, "eh, no gracias, es tentador pero tendré que pasar", Emmett me vio como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, "no es lo mío" le susurre, "Obvio no te me vas a escapar ya vi a las demás viéndote, eres lo más sorprendente que ha pasado por aquí, mmmmmm realmente hermoso, ven", me dijo jalándome a la cabina, vi a Emmett por última vez que tenia los pulgares levantados en señal de logro. Me senté en la pequeña cama y observe el decorado de la pequeñísima habitación, solamente una cama, una silla, un espejo, una puerta y la vitrina cerrada con la cortina todo iluminado por un desesperante color neón, "bueno ya me tienes aquí, que planeas hacer" dije nervioso, no era mi primera vez obvio, ni la más bizarra, después de haber perdido la virginidad a los 13 años, con una mujer que no recuerdo su nombre, no recuerdo en donde, ni porque, no recuerdo realmente mucho, no de mis mejores épocas desde luego, ……regrese a la realidad y me di cuenta que la mujer me estaba tocando de una manera un tanto desesperada, me miro a los ojos, y me dijo relamiéndose los labios, "relájate hermoso, déjate llevar hoy eres mío, lo mejor que he tenido y no voy a desperdiciar", intente hacer lo que me dijo, me relaje, pero el sentir sus manos tocarme, quitarme la ropa, agarrarme me dificultaba la relajación, no son muy fanático del contacto físico, de hecho no soporto el contacto físico, me transporta a una noche en particular, no me gusta, "relájate corazón, no te voy a hacer daño", la quite de encima de mí, para ponerla suavemente debajo mío "mmmm lo que te guste más" me dijo, mirándola con intensidad, no iba a negar que estaba excitado, soy hombre al fin ya al cabo, le dije "porque no me dejas mejor hacerlo a mí,…….. a mi manera" obvio sin dejarte tocarme pensé, esa era mi manera, le levante las mano para agarrárselas con una por encima de su cabeza, asegurándome que no me tocaría, mientras con la otra la desnudaba, Dios!! No sé si realmente la puse así o es parte de su trabajo pero está muy caliente, movía las manos tratando de zafarse, pero sin éxito, gracias a mi musculatura, resultado de jugar varias hrs hockey y a mi estatura le era muy difícil zafarse, "déjame tocarte, te lo ruego, déjame tocar tu cuerpo, tu hermoso, bien formado mmmmm blanco, musculoso y gran cuerpo, por favor", me decía con lujuria y a la vez desesperación mientras yo la seguía haciendo mía, a mi manera pensé, "no, es parte de tu castigo por envidiosa y no querer compartirme" si lo acepto me gusta bromear, molestarlas, seducirlas así. ………………………."no fue justo", lo dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras se vestía me puse serio y mirándola fijamente como sé que se deslumbran le dije "no te ….gusto?, te arrepentiste", le dije sin dejar de verla, "ohh este….por ….supuesto que no, nunca me arrepentiré de haber tenido semejante creatura dentro de mí, solo que me hubiera gustado tocarte más", sonreí al ver su deslumbre " lo siento, no logro aceptar eso, es parte mi, te debo algo?", me vio con cara de insulto "ya te dije que para ti es gratis", me dio un beso en la mejilla, rozando con sus dedos mis labios y me susurro "nunca te olvidare hermoso", me sonroje mientras salía de la cabina, " adiós gracias por ……….. ya sabes" sonreí con esa sonrisa torcida que hasta mis hermanas aman, Salí del callejón en busca de Emmett cuando escuche unos pequeños aplausos provenientes de una sombra recargada en un árbol, si la luz neón me dejo medio ciego, enfocando bien vi la enorme sonrisa de mi hermano, " Y bien? Pensé que no te dejarías, De veras fue gratis? Dios esta buenísima, que suerte que eres libre, y entonces qué tal?" me dijo mirando como un pequeños chihuahua emocionado, "te juro que me sorprende como puedes decir eso sin respirar, eres igual que Alice, que esperas que te diga Emmett, tu lo hiciste varias veces antes de Rosalie, sabes cómo es tener sexo con una prostituta, que quieres que te explique, me fue bien, si fue gratis, si está bastante bien, y no creo que ser libre sea cuestión de suerte", me voltee y camine a paso rápido, tratando de evitar más preguntas de mi hermano.

"Acabo de darme cuenta que mientras tú y yo estamos aquí disfrutando, los demás están en la escuela jajajaja junto con los tetos compañeros de forks, jajajajajaja Mike newton jajajajajaja……………", me dijo Emmett con una mirada perdida, no puse evitar reírme de la "alegría" que sentía mi hermano ante su revelación, "tu no vas a fumar hermano? Solo soy yo el que se va a poner "relajado"? Jajajaja", me dijo con una mirada de frustración perdida, "lo siento Emmett, yo no le hago, solo quería saber cómo serias asi jajaja, y resulta ser de lo más divertido, además alguien tiene que estar sobrio para llegar al hotel",--- si supieras hermano que me costó tanto trabajo dejar las dogas, pensé volteando mi vista hacia la calle, "jajajaja ok solo deberías hacerlo y quitarte esa cara de frustración que siempre traes, te juro que deberías hablarlo con alguien… algún día vas a explotar, sea lo que sea que traigas hermano", volteé a ver a mi hermano, y pensé que realmente tenía razón, llevaba un poco mas de 4 años conociéndolos, conociendo a los Cullen y no me han demostrado otra cosa más que apoyo, cariño y calor de familia, algo que realmente necesitaba, "ok Emmett, si realmente quieres saber porque soy así, te lo voy a decir, porque eres mi hermano, no me has demostrado nada más que eso, pero no aquí, no cuando estés en ese estado y no te acuerdes mañana jajajaja", le dije burlándome de su cara de perrito asustado, "tranquilo tampoco te voy a decir que soy un vampiro o mucho menos jajaja, relájate", le dije "me pones nervioso Edward, eres tan impredecible que no se qué pensar, que me vas a decir, pero tenlo seguro hermano que lo que sea te escuchare y te apoyare y entenderé por fin tus cambios de humor, tu soledad y tus lagunas jajajajaja, si quieres ya nos podemos ir para que me cuentes", me dijo tratando de levantarse, era de lo más gracioso ver a ese oso tropezándose y muriéndose de la risa. "Vamos que esperas", dijo moviendo las manos hacia mí.

No pegue ojo en toda la noche, una de las razones era por estar escuchando los ronquidos de mi hermano y la otra porque no sabía que tanto le iba a contar, se que contarle todo de una vez no sería bueno, no que no lo pudiera soportar el, sino que el pensar en eso no me hace ningún bien, son recuerdos que me gustaría borrar pero toda mi vida los tendré.


	2. primera revelacion

CAPITULO 2

PRIMERA REVELACION

Por fin, Londres!! Mi ciudad, buenos recuerdos me traen, desafortunadamente son más los recuerdos malos. Recorrimos los lugares de mi preferencia, Emmett iba encantado con todas las cosas que le contaba, de los que hacía en las tardes, mi escuela, mis amigos, los parque, donde jugábamos futbol, cosas así, "vamos ya estoy cansado, Edward, no soy una mula debemos ir a buscar el departamento", escuché a Emmett quejarse, me voltee "Emmett al menos que esperes que te cargue, más vale que muevas tu trasero solo una cuadra mas, ahí está el departamento". Se veía luego luego el gusto de Esme por todo el departamento, el viejo departamento de Carlisle, me alegra saber que al menos uno de la familia también es ingles y extraña su tierra al igual que yo. Emmett roncaba del otro lado de la sala, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde y el ya no aguantaba más, me estoy muriendo de hambre pensé, decidí salir a caminar un rato y a comer los fish and chips que tanto me gustaban, camine y camine por largo rato sin tener un rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue a las puertas de algo que me resultaba espeluznantemente familiar, decidí entrar, caminar hasta donde sabia que estaban mis padres, sus criptas, no sabía que tenía cerrados los puños tan fuerte que mis nudillos estaban blancos, me dolieron cuando por fin relaje los dedos. Edward Masen era el nombre de mi padre, Irlandés de nacimiento, un buen doctor, excelente y cariñoso padre, siempre lo amaré y recordaré, su muerte fue lo más trágico que me paso, a partir de ese día mi infierno personal comenzó, me senté en el pasto a lado de su tumba, cerré los ojos y comenzó la travesía a mi pasado.

Tenía 10 años cuando ese día vino, estaba en casa de mi amigo Nigel, como regularmente los viernes en la tarde me iba a jugar un rato, vivía en las afueras de Londres en una enorme casa por eso me gustaba ir tanto, mi madre llamo a la mama de mi amigo e inmediatamente después de ver su cara supe que algo había pasado, mi padre había muerto, entre sollozos me lo dijo mi madre, mi padre iba en camino a recogerme después de salir del hospital, casi siempre iba por mí a casa de mi amigo, el cansancio le gano y termino volteado en la calle, no sufrió eso fue lo que dijeron los doctores, era un tanto reconfortante saber eso dada la situación. Días después de su muerte Elizabeth mi madre empezó a comportarse de manera rara, solía ser una persona muy alegre, cariñosa, de hecho pensándolo bien, era como Esme, después de ese día cambió, se volvió obscura, sin vida, sin sentido, me relación con ella decayó, por más que intentaba ser fuerte y no demostrar dolor ante ella, no podía llegar a ella, se deprimía cada día, me gritaba de que era el culpable de su muerte, "!! Si no te hubieras puesto terco de querer ir a casa de tu amiguito otra vez, nada hubiera pasado, tu padre estaría aquí junto a mí, eres el culpable!!!!" Siempre me decía, mi corazón se destrozaba cada vez que me lo decía, yo sabía que me quería pero se estaba hundiendo en su depresión, no podía hacer lo mismo, así que la deje ser, simplemente no le hacía caso, no mas, era como una relación robotizada, pero estaba ahí, al final sabía que no estaba solo tenía aun a mi madre, hasta que decidió hacer lo más cobarde que se le pudo ocurrir………….., mis propios sollozos me regresaron a la realidad, me encontré aferrado a mis rodillas y llorando, realmente extrañaba a mi padre….. Elizabeth Dreist mi madre, descansaba a lado de mi padre, Alemana de nacimiento era una mujer fuerte, al menos eso pensaba, era muy hermosa por supuesto antes de que se obscureciera tanto, la quiero es mi madre, pero jamás…… "jamás te perdonare madre", dije con tanto odio, por ella se me vino encima el infierno.

"dónde estabas hermano, me desperté con un hambre de perros y no estabas", me dijo mirándome fijamente, "estas bien?" me preguntó ladeando la cabeza "no te ves bien" se veía su preocupación, solo asentí y me dirigí al sillón, me desparrame en él y le dije "estoy bien Emmett, no te preocupes solo estoy cansado camine mucho" sin voltearlo a ver le dije, tenía la vista perdida en el televisor apagado "bueno no me la trago, me lo vas a decir ahora mismo, me cansan tus cambios hombre" me dijo sentándose a lado mío con la mirada fuerte hacia mí, "ok Emmett, Salí a caminar un momento y sin darme cuenta llegue al cementerio, ya sabes donde mis padres están y comencé a recordar tantas cosas, en la forma en que murieron……." Termine de platicarle a las 2 de la mañana, "hermano no sabía que así habían pasado las cosas, no sabía que había sido tan fuerte para ti, no era justo de tu madre el culparte de esa manera, ni lo que hizo después, no tenía ningún derecho a herirte así, no………" levante mi mano "basta Emmett, yo lo sé, sé que no debía hacerlo y no me lo merecía, pero lo hizo, así paso, fue lo que me toco vivir supongo, no puedo hacer nada", dije encogiéndome de hombros, realmente no sabía cómo comportarme con esta situación, si, a lo mejor llorar y berrear hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no más, no fue mi culpa no tengo porque sufrir por ello, Emmett estaba realmente enojado, se le veía el dolor y la confusión en su rostro, me pare para agarrarlo de los hombros, "gracias por escucharme hermano, es lo que necesitaba tenias razón, me es difícil confiar en las personas tú lo sabes pero ustedes son mi familia ahora, agradezco tu preocupación pero no pasa nada, es una cosa del pasado y te aseguro que no fue lo único malo, jajajaja pero viendo tu cara dudo mucho que aguantes si te sigo contando de mi infierno jajaja", lo abrace como no lo había hecho antes, sentí la respuesta de su abrazo así como sentí inmediatamente como me levanto y me lanzo contra el sillón "payaso, solo me preocupo por ti y crees que no voy a aguantar? Veamos quien no va a aguantar", solo alcance a escuchar los que me dijo cuando sentí un dolor en mi costado, tenia al enorme de mi hermano encima de mi dándome golpes en las costillas, "estúpido me estas lastimando, eso no es justo………ahahaha, me duele" le di un codazo en las costillas también y casi orinándose de la risa me soltó "marica, no aguantas nada" me dijo, me levante y le metí un fuerte golpe en el hombro "obvio imbécil si me agarras desprevenido no vale, sabes que te gano, soy más inteligente, menos fuerte pero más hábil, así que no me vuelvas a hacer eso o te juro que a la próxima te rompo la cara ", le dije gritando y viéndolo amenazante, "ya basta hermano, si me dolió, solo estaba bromeando no te enojes así" con las manos en signo de paz me dijo, respire profundo hasta que se me bajara lo enojado "ok Emmett lo siento, es solo que no me gusta que me agarren así, lo siento si te dolió" arrepentido di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación dejando a Emmett sobándose su hombro, me acosté en la cama y sin darme cuenta perdí la conciencia.


	3. primer dia

CAPITULO 3

PRIMER DIA

BELLA POV

Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a Forks, realmente me gusta es un pueblo tranquilo, frio y verde, aunque debería tener un poco mas de diversión, gracias a dios Port Ángeles esta cerca al menos ahí hay más variedad. Mi padre Charlie es el jefe de policía es por eso que su horario es variado, no sabe cuando llegara temprano o tarde, eso me gusta ya que no tengo preocuparme por hacerle la cena todos los días.

Mientras abro un ojo y miro hacia la ventana, sonrio al ver que la menos no esta lloviendo, hoy es el primer día de clases en la escuela de Forks, donde todos se conocen de años atrás, no me gusta ser el centro de atención y estoy segura que lo seré, levantándome de la cama me dirigí a mi closet y saque lo primero que vi, unos pantalones cargo cafés, una playera blanca tipo polo y unos tenis puma rojos, no me gustaría ir de tacones o botitas a la escuela, probablemente me caería.

Después de bañarme y vestirme, me puse un poco de maquillaje al menos para resaltar lo pálido de mi piel y no parecer muerto, baje a desayunar un poco y dirigirme a la escuela, durante el trayecto no pare de pensar en mis amigos de la escuela en Phoenix, éramos divertidos, hacíamos locuras, y fiestas los fines de semana, no es que sea una parrandera total pero si me gusta la diversión. Llegue a la escuela más rápido de lo que pensé, suspire para calmarme y sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver la cantidad de alumnos que volteaban para darle un ojo a mi camioneta roja más vieja que matusalén.

Después de recoger mi horario en la dirección escuche una bola de chavos atrás de mi diciendo cosas como, si es la nueva, no es fea, pobre ha de estar toda freakeada, me voltee a verlos y con cara seria pero sin parecer enojada dije "porque no en lugar de hablar a mis espaldas me ayudan a buscar los salones para dejar esta cara de frustración, se los agradecería………….soy Bella por cierto, Bella Swan", todos me miraron fijamente hasta que el rubio de ellos se rio de forma ensordecedora y dijo " claro, soy Mike…..Newton, dinos tu horario y te podemos decir, seguramente te tocara en cada clase con alguno de nosotros, ellos son Erick y Tyler, Ángela, Jessica y Lauren" todos sonrieron y dijeron juntos "hola !!!! ", al menos ya no estaré sola en el descanso pensé mientras los saludaba con la mano y decía "mucho gusto", le di mi horario al tal Mike, y lo vi de cerca mientras estaba concentrado en el papel, no era feo realmente, era rubio de cabello un poco largo lacio, bonitas facciones un poco aniñadas, ojos azules grandes, bonitos labios, sip es guapo "bien tienes biología y educación física conmigo y eso es lo único importante jajajajaja ", guapo pero un poco estúpido pensé, como la mayoría de los guapos son… al menos los que he conocido, "ven te enseño los salones", me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba a toda velocidad "te llevo rápido porque sino yo no llego a mi clase que es del otro lado del campus" me dijo mientras me volteaba a ver, dando la vuelta en una esquina, choco contra alguien obvio hizo que chocara contra el también, pude sentir que estaba duro y musculoso una voz tranquila y sin enojo sonó "Newton, deberías tener más cuidado por dónde vas, hasta a ella la estampaste contra mí, estas bien?" me dijo mientras me levantaba la cara por debajo de la barbilla, y pensé ok si Mike era un rubio guapo, a comparación de este se quedo en pañales, era alto, rubio de cabello un poco ondulado y corto, unos grandes ojos azules brillantes, nariz perfecta recta y larga, una sonrisa de lo mas electrizante, sin querer parecer una estúpida le dije rápido "si estoy bien gracias, de no haber sido por ti igual y me estampaba contra la pared", solo sonrió y dijo "soy Jasper Cullen tu debes ser la nueva, Isabella verdad?, su acento sureño era de lo más excitante, sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de ese pensamiento le sonreí y le dije "bella, prefiero bella, mucho gusto Jasper", Mike empezó a exasperarse y me jalo para seguir con el trayecto a mi salón, "nos vemos luego, ten más cuidado Newton" dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Pasaron las clases sin novedad alguna, a excepción de los chismes y cosas que se decían sobre mí, sin ni siquiera conocerme pensaba cada vez que escuchaba mi nombre en alguna conversación, solo me llamo la atención el nombre de Alice Cullen cuando estaba en clase, será hermana de Jasper?, no se parecen en nada el alto y rubio y ella muy pero muy bajita de pelo negro, hermosa he de admitir, ojos azules muy claritos, y unas facciones como de duende pero bonito, parecía que tenia a todos en la palma de su mano, solo sonreía y todos sonreían con ella, "presente profesor" dijo con una vocecilla muy acorde a su físico, me volteo a ver y me sonrió, deslumbrante fue lo único que pensé mientras desviaba mi vista hacia otro lado.

Llegue a la cafetería y luego luego escuche mi nombre, voltee mi vista para ver que Jessica, Lauren y otra chava de pelo rubio rosado, muy extraño color pensé, me decían con la mano que fuera a su mesa, casi llegando a su mesa escuche una voz conocida, con un acento conocido que me decía "buen provecho bella", levante la vista para decirle algo a Jasper cuando vi a la tal Alice caminar agarrada de su mano y otra chica rubia que podría ser una modelo, despampanante muy parecida a Jasper, las dos me dirigieron la mirada y sonrieron, "gracias Jasper, igualmente" le dije mientras me sentaba, "si son hermanos algo les debieron dar de niños, alguna clase de droga, no pueden ser todos así de hermosos" susurre mientras dejaba mi charola en la mesa, levante mi vista y vi a las 3 chicas a punto de estallar de risa por mi comentario, me ruborice y desvié mi vista de ellas, "porque esas caras?, parecen que acaban de comer un limón chicas", les dije para salirme por la tangente, Jessica tosió para controlarse y dijo "Bella ella es Tanya, Tanya ella es Bella, el nuevo juguete de Forks jajaja", me enojo su comentario del nuevo juguete a lo mejor así era considerada ella, pero yo no soy juguete de nadie, estúpida!!! Pensé mientras sonreía y decía "hola, mucho gusto", la tal Tanya tenía cara de mamona y solo se digno a mirarme de arriba a abajo y decirme " si igual…… así que estas embobada tan pronto con los Cullens, eh", maldita vieja metiche pensé, "mmmm deberías ver a los dos que faltan" dijo Lauren con una mirada de lujuria que desbordaba, con mi cara de confusión les dije "explíquense, quienes son, de donde vinieron, son novios Jasper y Alice, que……. "me callaron por sus risas de burla hacia mí, "si ya cayó en el hechizo Cullen, calmada Bella, veras ellos son Alice, Jasper que ya los conoces, Rosalie es la rubia es gemela de Jasper y es pareja de Emmett que es gemelo de Alice y Edward…..mmmm…..Edward es el menor de todos y es h-e-r-m-o-s-o, son hijos del doctor Cullen y de su esposa Esme, bueno solo Alice y Emmett son sus hijos biológicos los demás son adoptados, a Jasper y Rosalie los abandonaron sus padres desde que eran muy chicos en un orfanato en Texas, de ahí son los dos, por eso el acento y Edward dicen que tiene un pasado muy feo, que por eso es medio antisocial, muy callado, reservado pero de los maaaaas excitante, nadie sabe, excepto su familia supongo de que fue lo que le paso, apenas lleva como 4 años viviendo con los Cullen y es inglés, de solo oírlo hablar te juro que te vienes……", dijo Jessica con la palabra sexo marcada en la frente, "la única que sabe lo que es estar con él es Tanya" dijo con el rostro marcado por celos, lujuria y enojo, gire mi vista hacia Tanya que estaba sonriendo de par en par, relamiéndose los labios de solo recordar, me vio y dio "ha sido la cosa más excitante que he hecho, Edward es un dios en la cama, con ese físico que tiene no se puede esperar menos, lo único raro es que nunca me dejo tocarlo ya deseaba hacer eso pero fue parte de la excitación que no me dejara……", se callo de repente recordando supongo, cerré mi boca y le dije "ósea eres como su pareja? o…….." "nooo obvio no le habla solo lo indispensable como Hola, Adiós……" "Aléjate de mi Tanya jajajajajaja" dijeron Jessica y Lauren mientras se partían de la risa, "no me importa lo que digan es algo que paso y ustedes no lo aceptan, están celosas obvio, deben de estarlo al fin y al cabo véanme y véanse ustedes era obvio que se fijaría en mi y no en una golfas sin clase como ustedes, y tu " me señalo mientras fruncía el ceño "mejor olvídate de los Cullen, te pasaras todo el año viéndolos desde afuera, nadie entra a su círculo y menos alguien tan insignificante como tú", se paro y empezó su camino hacia la puerta, desperté de mi hechizo pensando que no pudo haber pasado eso, me levante de inmediato y le grite "noooo, no pudiste haber dicho eso, la única insignificante de clase mediocre eres tu…." Mientras me le abalanzaba y le jalaba el cabello "que te sientes tú y tu estúpido cabello de rosita fresita idiota! ", me levante antes que decidiera soltarme un trancazo, se levanto enfurecida y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando se escucharon unos aplausos a lo lejos, se giro enojada hacia donde provenía y abrió los ojos como platos, solo gruño y se dio la vuelta para salir por las puertas no sin antes aventar a 2 o 3 personas que estaban en el chisme, sonreí orgullosamente y me voltee para sorprenderme y ver a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie Cullen aplaudiendo y chiflando desde su mesa, hice una reverencia y salí con la cabeza en alto, una vez afuera casi me da un infarto, me recosté en la pared a pensar en lo que había pasado, me metí con la "chica popular" de la escuela, con la que todos sueñan y quieren ser como ella, bueno "porristita de quinta" a mí nadie me humilla, me carcajee de recordar la risa de los Cullen, que hubiera pensado Edward de esto si lo hubiera visto…-un momento, ni lo conozco y ya pienso en él?, no puedo dejarme llevar solo porque 3 monitas con las hormonas alocadas me dijeron que era el hombre perfecto, no puede serlo debe de tener sus errores, seguramente es un pendenciero, mamón que se acuesta con la primera que se le antoje.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase para ver mi sorpresa que un Mike muy sonriente y a una Jessica un poco amargada me saludaban desde sus bancas dentro del salón, me asigno el Sr. Banner mi asiento, que gracias a dios estaba vacío mientras comenzaba la clase, sonreí al saber que no tendría ningún chico a lado de mi y podía desparramar mis libros como quisiera en la mesa, "---muy bien chicos, empecemos a formar esos grupos, será por parejas y serán compañeros durante todo el año", dijo el Sr. Banner, ¿Qué? Que grupos?, estaba tan perdida en mi pensamiento que no escuche lo primero que dijo, pase una pena enorme cuando me di cuenta que era la única que no tenia pareja, obvio Mike tenia intensión de serlo pero Jessica se apodero de él, "muy bien Srita. Swan, tiene suerte ya que al parecer su compañero de laboratorio será el Sr. Cullen que se unirá a nosotros la próxima semana, es un gran estudiante, muy inteligente muchacho" dijo mientras anotaba en su lista los grupos, perfecto pensé, cuál de los dos Cullens será? Que nervios, que tal si resulto ser una completa ignorante a su lado, no no no eso no va a pasar porque ya he tomado este curso en Phoenix además soy muy inteligente también, no pasara eso, aunque si será muuuuy interesante.


	4. amistades populares

CAPITULO 4

AMISTADES POPULARES

Después de que pasaran las horas lento muy lento del segundo día de clases, estaba camino a mi camioneta cuando sentí unos pasitos de duende atrás de mi, efectivamente cuando voltee estaba Alice Cullen viéndome con una gran sonrisa y dando pequeños aplausos, alce mi vista y vi a Jasper y Rosalie detrás de ella solamente rodeando los ojos y sonriendo de la sobredosis de excitación que sentía su hermana-"eh, dime te puedo ayudar en algo Alice?" Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, "obvio!!!!, necesitas venir a nuestra casa para que hablemos sobre nuestra amistad" me grito, "nuestra amistad?, eh ….. desde cuando somos amigas?" la mire con el ceño fruncido, el que sea una de las populares de la escuela no quiere decir que tenga el derecho de autoproclamarse mi amiga, -"desde ayer, después de que pusiste en su lugar a esa mal nacida de Tanya, después de eso considérate amiga de los Cullen" me dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia de bienvenida, después de mirarla un largo rato, probablemente solo fueron 30 segundos pero se me hicieron como horas solo pude reír de su postura y decir –"ok, vamos a tu casa para hablar de condiciones, reglas, derechos y obligaciones que obtengo al aceptar la amistad de los "cullens"" remarcando la última palabra para que sonara tenebrosa, Alice solo puso los ojos en blanco, Rosalie se cruzo de brazos con una media sonrisa y Jasper levanto la ceja, después de mirar a todos solo pude dejar caer mis brazos sobre mis costados, suspirar y decir –"ok ok perdón, con mucho gusto iré a tu casa Alice para comenzar una gran amistad, …ya……mejor?", mientras Alice rebotaba de alegría, jamás me acostumbrare a la energía de esta mujer, Rosalie rodeaba mi camioneta para subirse por la puerta del copiloto, Jasper y Alice se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al carro de ella, voltee a ver a Rosalie, que ya estaba arriba de mi camioneta, con la cara llena de confusión y a la vez divertida, -"que, me vas a decir que conoces exactamente el camino a mi casa? O crees que tu carcacha esta pueda alcanzar un porsche?......mmmm no lo creo verdad, así que ya súbete Swan" me dijo Rosalie mientras se recalcaba los labios en el espejo retrovisor, he de admitir que sentí un poco de miedo estar a lado de ella en el auto, tiene demasiada personalidad, a demás de su belleza que te hace odiarla pero a la vez estar junto a ella .-"así que, cuantos dicen que son los que me faltan por conocer?" lance la pregunta por simple conversación, ya sabia que había dos Cullens mas, -"Emmett que es tooooodo mío y Edward que es………..tooodooo un caso, es tuyo si así lo quieres" me sonroje de sus palabras, como podría pensar que iba a estar con uno de sus hermano, -"como puedes decir eso Rosalie? Ni……." Me corto antes de terminar la oración – "que, que es todo un caso?, ya lo conocerás es realmente desesperante, muchos piensas que es un sangrón por como es, yo se que no es así, pero……….no se es un cerrado" pude ver un atino de tristeza en su mirada mientras decía eso, que será tan difícil realmente? No puede dejar de preguntármelo –"no me refería a eso Rosalie, pero gracias por la información será de gran ayuda cuando lo conozca supongo, ya que seremos compañeros de laboratorio durante el año, a lo que me refería era que como puedes decir que es mío? Digo ni siquiera lo……" me estaba haciendo enojar que no me dejara terminar mis oraciones, -"Alice es realmente rara, ella cree que tiene alguna clase de poder sobrenatural para ver el futuro, hablando literalmente obvio, estaría en la NASA supongo si así fuera jajajaja, el caso es que ella vio en ti una gran amiga y no se……es muy………lo más extraño del caso es que casi nunca falla cuando hace alguna adivinación así, al fin y al cabo ella fue la que dijo que Emmett y yo íbamos a terminar juntos" lo dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, -"no crees que porque te lo dijo tu empezaste a ver a Emmett de diferente manera? Yo creo que es más influencia que adivinación" no creo que Alice tenga eso tipo de……rareza? Poder? Como lo quieran llamar, es rara eso que ni qué pero al final es un ser humano, -"pues igual y si, aun sigo sin saberlo, date vuelta a la izquierda aquí y sigue todo el camino, hasta el final esta nuestra casa", me di cuenta que ya llevábamos bastante camino recorrido y no se veía acabar, -"así o mas retirados de la civilización eh" solo atine a decir, mientras Rose, así me dijo que su familia la llamaba y que así la debería llamar también, mientras Rose se reía y decía –"supongo que si estamos un poco retirados de todo pero nuestra casa es lo más reconfortante que hay, todo alrededor es naturaleza", aparque la camioneta detrás del carro de Alice, se veía que ya habían llegado un buen rato atrás, mientras me bajaba pude ver el garaje todo de madera que contenía una moto, un volvo gris y un enorme jeep, me pregunto de quien podrán ser, la casa era realmente fantástica, llena de enormes ventanales, cubierta de madera, con una arquitectura un poco rara pero acogedora –"piensas entrar Bella, o te vas a quedar toda la tarde ahí?" dijo Jasper mientras comía, pizza? –"quieres?, hay más adentro", me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a la casa, yo obvio solo me sonroje y lo seguí, no hay palabras para describir la casa, era amplia, con un excelente gusto de decoración, los muebles con colores tierra que contrastaban con lo verde del exterior, sala de televisión, comedor, amplia sala, cocina, y una pequeña sala en la esquina con cojines, chimenea y un hermoso piano que tenía una vista directa al rio, creo que esa es la sala que mas me gusto, todo esto solo estaba en la planta baja, muy ricos solo pude pensar –"Bella!!!! Vamos deja de chismosear por la casa!!!!" la voz de una duendecilla que venía de la cocina me hizo regresar, entre a la cocina y vi a una hermosa mujer de cabellos color caramelo, una sonrisa encantadora, ojos azules brillantes, esbelta y un poco chaparrita, de hecho se podría decir que se parecían bastante Alice y ella, -"si, es nuestra madre Esme, mama ella es Bella, la chica de la que te hable ayer" dijo Alice, abrí los ojos como platos y solo dije "mucho gusto señora" me voltee hacia Alice para preguntarle porque hablo de mi con su mama –"llámame Esme por favor Bella, todavía soy muy joven para que se me llame así de serio", me dijo Esme con una cálida sonrisa mientras me pasaba un plato con dos rebanadas de pizza, -"no creas que soy una floja, la pizza la hice yo misma, no la pedí, es la preferida de Emmett, supongo que me puse melancólica y por eso la cocine………. Los extraño tanto", diciendo la última frase en un suspiro, -"no te preocupes Esme jamás pensaría eso, al fin y al cabo estoy de acuerdo que criar a 5 adolescente no es nada fácil", dije mientras le daba una mordida a mi pizza, diooos estaba deliciosa, -"tienes razón no es nada sencillo, bueno muchachos me retiro necesito hacer unos trabajos en la oficina nos vemos para la cena cuando llegue su padre, adiós Bella espero verte en la noche para la cena" dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y salía por una puerta atrás de la cocina, supongo que es el garaje, pensé.

-"Te doy un recorrido a la casa rápido?" me pregunto Alice, supongo que me era notorio mi curiosidad por conocer más de la casa, solo asentí, sonrió y me jalo de la mano, -"esta es la cocina ya la conociste obvio, el garaje esta atrás, el volvo es de Edward, el jeep de Emmett y la moto de Jasper el carro de mi madre estaba estacionado atrás y el de mi papa lo trae él y son Mercedes los dos, ven sígueme, aquí está la sala, el comedor, la sala de televisión el preferido de todos nosotros", me decía sin ni siquiera respirar una vez y jalándome a gran velocidad, -"la esquina de relajación supongo que así lo puedes llamar, aunque el único que se la pasa mucho tiempo ahí es Edward le gusta tocar el piano" me dijo solo señalándome la pequeña salita, nos dirigimos hacia arriba, el primer piso era enorme con una pequeña sala en medio de dos habitaciones, -"esta es la habitación de mis padres y esa es la de Rosalie y Emmett, mis padres decidieron que ya podíamos dormir juntos si somos responsables de nuestros actos, son muy liberales pero a la vez inteligentes creo yo" alce una ceja cuando dijo eso –"vamos, cuando es prohibido es más rico cierto, saben que quitándole la diversión te vuelves más responsable jajajaja" me dijo con una sonrisa muy picara en los labios mientras me jalaba al siguiente piso, no había sala en ese piso pero en cada esquina había 2 puertas, la que me señalo estaba abierta, -"esa es la habitación de Edward, siempre muy ordenada extrañamente para ser de un hombre y esta de acá es la mía y Jasper" me dijo mientras se paraba frente a mí, no sé porque quería entrar a esa habitación, será porque había escuchado tanto su nombre desde ayer?, -"ya ya, si quieres te la enseño, solo que nunca le digas se enojaría muchísimo si sabe que entramos así, es algo especial" mientras caminábamos hacia el cuarto me decía y yo le conteste, -"eso he escuchado, francamente ni siquiera lo conozco y ya me siento cohibida por el" le dije mi realidad, así era como me sentía, -"no seas tonta Bella, Edward solo ha tenido momentos difíciles, pero es tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros, es solo que disfruta demasiado su soledad, o al menos eso parece, ya ha cambiado a comparación de cuando lo conocimos por primera vez, ahí si era realmente malvado, sin ser su culpa obviamente así lo hicieron supongo" me decía mientras observaba una foto de todos ellos que tenía en la mesa a lado de su cama, aun no le prestaba atención a la recama, me interesaba más saber de él, no sé si por metiche, por compasión, por necesidad, pero debía saber más de él, -"así lo hicieron? A que te refieres con eso?" le pregunte mientras la veía con el ceño fruncido, solo alzo la cara y con un poco de tristeza me dijo –"la verdad no lo sé bien, nunca nos ha querido decir que fue lo que paso, obvio mis padres si lo saben y solo nos pidieron que tuviéramos paciencia con él, que no es su culpa que fuera así" encogiéndose de hombros mientras dejaba la foto en la mesita me dijo –"bueno aquí lo tienes, el cuarto del famoso Edward Cullen jajajajaja no sabes cómo odia ser llamado así", debía de preguntar –"como?, le molesta que le digan Edward Cullen?" la vi expectante, soltó una carcajada y dijo –"no tonta, así se llamaba porque lo odiaría, odia "el famoso" Edward Cullen" ya te he dicho que disfruta de la soledad así que su fama en la escuela no es del todo bien recibida por el, pero se resigna no es su culpa ser tan guapo jajaja" solo me voltee sonrojada por mi estúpida pregunta, fue entonces cuando aprecie mejor la habitación, de lado izquierdo de la entrada estaba la cama pegada a la pared de un lado donde tenía pequeños espejos cortados que hacían una forma de cascada azul en toda la pared, de lado derecho de la puerta estaba la entrada al baño y armario, era una puerta de madera muy grande, en medio de la habitación pegada a la enorme ventana que recorría de esquina a esquina la habitación estaba un enorme pero muy cómodo sillón negro, pegada a la pared de baño estaba una estantería del techo hasta el piso lleno de cds, libros, dibujos, una laptop, con su mochila en el suelo, una lámpara de lava, varias banderitas de Inglaterra, algunas botellas de cerveza coleccionables, velas, entre otras cosas, en el rincón tenía un pequeño aparato de música donde supongo nada más se conecta el ipod, y en el suelo pegado a la ventana estaba una guitarra eléctrica con un pequeño amplificador, en la pared pegada a la puerta estaban 2 bastones de hockey cruzados y una máscara colgando –"si también le gusta tocar la guitarra junto con sus hermanos así como jugar Hockey, de hecho los tres juegan para el equipo de la escuela, son realmente buenos, cuando empiece la temporada vamos a sus partidos, se ponen bestiales" dijo un tanto entusiasmada me alegro ver que su cara triste había desaparecido, no le favorece en nada estar triste –"saben que pasaría si se enterara Edward que están aquí?", dijo Rose casi gritando mientras Alice y yo saltábamos del susto –"obvio Rose, no me diría nada frente a Bella, el regaño seria después, siempre tan caballeroso como es" dijo Alice con un aire de cuento de hadas, -"pero ya, mejor vamos a mi habitación para hablar", dijo mientras salió rápidamente del cuarto de su hermano seguida por Rose, la seguí pero me pare a observar la foto de la familia en la mesita, solo había un rubio, un moreno y un medio pelirrojon que aun no conocía, me fije detenidamente y pude adivinar que el rubio era su padre, se veía el más grande de todos, el grandote parado atrás de todo era el de pelo castaño, se parecía un poco a Alice supuse que era Emmett además todos decían que era enorme, aunque el otro también estaba de su estatura pero más delgado no tan musculoso, lo observe bien y negué con la cabeza, realmente no puede estar tan bien como todos dicen, en la foto salía un poco tapado por los cabellos rubios de Rosalie aunque lo que se deja ver, se veía bastante bien, deje la foto y salí hacia la habitación de Alice.


	5. un poco de diversion

CAPITULO 5

UN POCO DE DIVERSION

Si me pude quedar para la cena en casa de los Cullen, ya que Charlie se quedo a trabajar un poco mas aunque no pude evitar llevarme un tupper con un poco de la cena, Esme cocina delicioso, fue muy agradable estar en su casa es una familia muy unida, se ve que se cuidan unos a otros, después de conocer a Carlisle pensé que si su decisión de adoptar chicos tan guapos era para seguir con su genética woooow, fue todo lo que pude decir cuando lo conocí, me reír de mi pensamiento impuro con el padre de mis amistades nuevas, se me hizo corto el camino a mi casa por estar hundida en mis pensamientos, por fin a descansar después de un día largo pero a la vez interesante, después de un buen baño una buena jeta.

EDWARD POV

"No sé porque dices que no puedes tener una relación formal con una mujer pero si puedes acostarte con varias" me dijo Emmett mientras mordía lo que creo que era un pan tostado, simplemente me encogí de hombros y respondí "no lo sé Emmett, tu sabes que no me es fácil confiar en las personas, supongo que es una forma de autodefensa, no quiero ser lastimado otra vez por una mujer y mucho menos lastimarla, es más fácil simplemente acostarme con ellas" volta a ver su plato que se desparramaba de comida, me dio nausea "no sé cómo puedes comer todo eso Emmett, no estás crudo?" dije mientras me di cuenta que me sentía un poco ebrio aun, "pues si algo pero no hay mejor para la cruda que comer cosas dulces, no quieres" me dijo acercándome demasiado su tenedor lleno de comida, "uhhg no gracias, me voy a recostar otra vez, todavía es temprano", le dije mientras rápido regresaba a mi cuarto antes de que se le ocurriera ponerme comida en la boca, abrí la puerta del cuarto con cuidado sabía que estaba todavía dormida, diooos porque siempre me meto en esto como me voy a salir de esta sin quedar como un completo culero, me metí a la cama poniéndome sobre mi espalda y mis brazos alrededor de mi cabeza tan solo echado ahí empecé a recordar la gran noche que tuvimos en nuestro primer día en Barcelona

_Después de tomar el tren desde el aeropuerto para llegar a nuestro hotel, caminamos y caminamos hasta que por fin dimos con el hotel, decidimos empezar a conocer Barcelona ya que solo estaríamos 4 días en esta ciudad, salimos a caminar y conocer las Ramblas, fue como a mitad del camino que Emmett me hizo saber que las españolas eran muy atractivas gruñendo como oso o algo así cada vez que pasaba una junto a él, "te juro que si sigues así, vas a tener que sobornarme para no grabarte y enseñarle esos sonidos a Rose, Emmett" dije mientras seguíamos caminando hacia la playa, si decidimos ir ese día a la playa y relajarnos un rato "es que no lo puedo evitar Edward, velas !!, ahora entiendo el porqué estas soltero" dijo mientras me daba otro codazo para voltear a ver a alguna chava, solo rodee los ojos y observe el mejor punto donde nos podíamos sentar, relajarnos y tomarnos unas cervezas que compramos en la tienda, obvio no estábamos ni 5 minutos sentados cuando un grupo de 5 chavas nos rodearon, todas parecían modelos no lo voy a negar, pero me hostiga que hagan eso, se sentaron a nuestro alrededor mientras nos hacían la plática, gracias a que siempre he tenido tiempo libre y facilidad para los idiomas el español me fluía bastante bien y a Emmett le había enseñado lo más básico así que se defendía bien, estuvimos un par de horas en la playa platicando con ellas, no podía dejar de pensar de tanto en tanto lo bonitas pero realmente estúpidas que estaban, pero bueno, no pienso volverlas a ver nunca más, decidimos ya cayendo la noche que fuéramos a un bar ya que estábamos entrando en calor después de varias cervezas, terminamos en el bosque de las hadas, un bar bastante agradable, parecíamos estar dentro de algún restaurante en Disneylandia, solo faltaba que campanita saliera de un árbol, obvio Emmett siempre tenía la atención de todas porque hablaba fuerte y nunca dejaba que se me abarrotaran, eso me gusta de él sabe que aborrezco que se me junten y por eso lo hace, después de bailar un rato y platicar nos pusimos un poco acogedores uno con el otro, Pía creo que es su nombre, recuerdo estar entre sus piernas besándonos mientras ella estaba sentada en una mesa recargada en uno de los arboles del bar, obvio yo tenía sus manos agarradas encima de sus muslos mientras la besaba en la boca y cuello, ya empezaba a mover sus caderas de forma insinuante cuando de pronto sentí la mano de mi hermano en el hombro, "ya vámonos hermano" me alcanzo a decir cuando alce la vista y lo vi tambaleándose un poco y con los ojos rojos y un poco perdidos, solo me reí y asentí me volteé a ver a la chica que tenía una mirada bastante insinuosa mordiéndose los labios "quieres ir con nosotros y continuar en el hotel?" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir realmente no quería dejar eso ahí, solo sonrió como nunca y dijo "claro, vamos", llegamos después de unos minutos al hotel, Emmett se fue directo a dormir simplemente gritando "protección hermano!!!! Protección!!!!!!", aunque le guste hablar y ver mujeres es incapaz de hacerle mal a Rose son el uno para el otro, azoto la puerta de su cuarto y me voltee con Pía, la vi con necesidad, si eso me hacía falta, otra vez sexo sin sentimiento solo necesidad, besándola en los labios la fui llevando hacia mi cuarto, una vez dentro me apresure a quitarle su poca ropa que llevaba, solo le levante el vestido y se lo quite por la cabeza, antes de que empezara a toquetearme la levante agarrándola de la cintura y la pegue en la puerta mientras seguía besándola, no le quedaba de otra más que agarrarme de los brazos o si no se caía, la baje y le dije que se acostara en la cama, mientras me quite la playera y los jeans quedándome en bóxers nada más "dios mío, si que eres todo un Dios, estas muy bien" me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia ella, me puse sobre ella y la empecé a besar en el cuello mientras casi le arrancaba el sostén, solo la respiración y los gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación acompañados por el aliento a alcohol de los dos, tomándole las manos por encima de su cabeza le comencé a bajar sus undies ayudándome de mi mano libre y mis piernas, de una vez me quite mis bóxers para evitar soltarle sus manos, los dos gemimos de placer al sentir nuestros sexos encontrarse, rozándose por los movimientos, ella subía un poco su cadera mientras yo la empujaba hacia ella, comencé a atacar su cuello otra vez mientras mi mano libre recorría su sexo, dándole placer con mis dedos continúe bajando con mi boca para besarle sus senos, solté el agarre de su mano para poder tocarlos mejor, estaba muy entrado sintiéndola moverse por el placer que le provocaba, "mmmmm Edward que bien se siente, sigue así……no pares" me decía con la voz entrecortada y llena de placer, sentí sus manos en mi espalda recorrerme desde mi trasero hasta mi cabello, me empecé a sentir un poco incomodo, así que decidí agarrarla y ponerla poca abajo, solo gimió de mi movimiento, me coloque encima de ella mientras le abría las piernas con las mías un poco, le bese la espalda mientras mi mano buscaba el preservativo que había dejado por la cama al bajarme los pantalones, me lo puse con cuidado mientras seguía acariciándole la espalda "ya no me hagas sufrir, te necesito dentro, vamos" me decía mientras subía su trasero hacia mí para sentir mi erección mejor "shhhh, déjamelo a mí, solo siente y no digas nada", aunque me pesaba el resistirme a estar dentro de ella me gustaba jugar así, me agache para besarle el cuello y la espalda mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas, subía el mismo recorrido de mis besos con la lengua, una vez cerca de su oído solo pude gemir al sentir como resbalaba en ella, los dos empezamos un movimiento un poco incordinado ya que estábamos ebrios pero aun así placentero, ella se aferraba a la cama mientras yo me apoyaba en la cama con las manos cada una a su lado, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver como entraba en ella, "uhh no pares eres …..mmmm eres…… delicioso", realmente me daba risa cada vez que decían eso, como es posible que solo por el físico puedan decirme cosas así, no me conocen, estaba metido en lo que hacía, puro placer era lo que quería sentir, empezaba ya a tener esa sensación en mi estomago cuando decidí levantarla más de la cadera para que quedara en cuatro y poder meter mi mano para masajearle y ayudarle a llegar, solo gemíamos no decíamos mas, empecé a sentir como apretaba y se agitaba un poco sabía que estaba cerca, se sentía bastante bien no lo niego, "me vengo Edward oh, si ya está" me decía mientras su cuerpo convulsiono y soltó un pequeño rugido bastante excitante obvio no pude evitar explotar también, cayó sobre la cama con la espalda brillosa del sudor me puse un rato sobre ella aun dentro para recobrar mi respiración, rodee sobre un lado mientras ella bajaba la mano y me retiraba el preservativo lanzándolo sorprendentemente directo a bote, solo sonrió un poco adormilada alzo la mano para acariciarme la cara y besarme, lentamente la voltee y la abrace por atrás "estuvo bastante bien Pía, me dejaste exhausto vamos a dormir" solo atine a decir eso no se me daban muy bien las palabras románticas, al menos no con alguien que haya conocido aun._

Me desperté de repente, no me di cuenta en qué momento de mi flashback me dormí, recorrí la habitación con la vista pero no había señal de ella, me pare y salí hacia la sala, solo estaba Emmett viendo televisión echado en el sillón, tallándome los ojos aun soñolientos me deje caer a lado de él "donde está Emmett?, ya sabes Pía?" le pregunte como no queriendo la cosa, me dio un codazo en las costillas leve, estaba sonriendo "hasta en eso eres suertudo Edward, salió del cuarto hace rato ya vestida y bañada y solo me dijo que te agradeciera lo que había pasado y que ojala nos viéramos antes de irnos que se la paso bastante bien anoche y desapareció por la puerta, se veía bastante contenta ahora que la recuerdo, que le hiciste eh?" me volvió a dar otro codazo, solo agache la mirada "pues ya sabes aprendiendo del maestro Emmett todas salen así" soltó una de las carcajadas más fuertes que le escuche jamás, "me muero de hambre vamos a algún lado a comer, arréglate rápido" le dije mientras camine hacia el cuarto para alistarme.


	6. ¿angel?

CAPITULO 6

¿ANGEL?

"Necesito hacerlo Bella, vamos a recoger a mis hermanos al aeropuerto, que quieres que digan que no tengo buen gusto para escoger amigas?" Decía Alice golpeando desesperadamente la puerta del baño de su cuarto

"Alice a mi no me interesa lo que piensen tus hermano y lo sabes que mas da ir como estoy, que mejor que me conozcan como soy realmente además ni que estuviera en pants o algo así, estoy bastante decente, gracias!!". Decía bella del otro lado de la puerta mientras reía histéricamente y rodeando los ojos, bella era totalmente diferente a como es Alice, no le importaba lo que opinaran de ella simplemente se comportaba como su mente le decía y casi siempre acertaba, era independiente, fuerte y bastante madura.

"o sales del baño o derribo la puerta bella, sabes lo que es estar sin mi novio un mes!!!!!!" grito Rosalie desde la puerta de la recamara.

Bella ante la amenaza en la voz de Rosalie abrió la puerta de un golpe y grito "basta basta Alice ya no aguanto tu golpeteo, que quieres eh, quieres peinarme y vestirme y maquillarme como una estúpida muñeca? Sabes que yo no soy así!!" la relación entre las dos era bastante rara, mientras Bella reía le decía esto y Alice saltaba de emoción ya que conocía perfecto a Bella a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de amigas, sabía que iba a caer en sus encantos y dejarse al menos maquillar "Escoge Bella, vestido, maquillaje o peinado" le dijo mientras ponía un dedo para cada opción, acerco la mano a Bella y esta solo resoplo y tomo el dedo de en medio "maquillaje Alice, solo eso"

A punto de aterrizar en Seattle Edward y Emmett recordaban algunos lugares del viaje, "Barcelona me encanto, pero también Ámsterdam….. bueno todo, necesitamos regresar más seguido hermano" dijo Emmett comiéndose fácil la doceava bolsa de cacahuates, con tan solo sonreírle a la sobrecargo del avión conseguía mas bolsas, Edward simplemente viéndolo comer sonreía y asentía, no es que el comiera poco pero era bastante divertido ver a su hermano "si Emmett deberíamos regresar mas, es totalmente diferente Europa, obvio lo que más me gusta es Londres" dijo mientras volteaba hacia la ventanilla, frunció el ceño y volteo para continuar hablando con su hermano, no quería perderse en sus pensamientos otra vez "piensas darme al menos un estúpido cacahuate?" le dijo a Emmett mientras veía como una mano le obsequiaba una bolsa completa de cacahuates, alzo la vista y vio a la sobrecargo que le sonreía de manera insinuante "aquí tienes, para que no regañes a tu hermano" Edward le sonrió apenado y tomo la bolsa, le agradeció y se volteo hacia la ventanilla, Emmett solo pudo aguantarse la carcajada el tiempo que le tomaba masticar el ultimo cacahuate y después exploto en risas.

"Perfecto viene a tiempo, ya deben estar por salir " dijo Jasper mientras le daba un beso en la pequeña cabeza de su novia, bella solo veía la acción y deseo poder tener eso algún día, _pero si no llega ya me las arreglare _pensaba mientras volteaba hacia la gente que se empezaba a juntar en la salida de vuelos "que le pasa a la gente tal parece que regalan algo" comentó rosalie mientras se hacía para atrás ya que la gente se empezaba a juntar mas y mas "te esperamos mejor atrás Jasper, acuérdate que tu estas alto pero yo apenas son la mitad de lo que eres tú" le dijo Alice a Jasper mientras este sonreía ampliamente.

"no, estuvo genial, en serio el próximo será contigo Jasper, no sabes lo que te perdiste de ver a Emmett "alegre" en Ámsterdam" decía Edward mientras los tres caminaban entre la gente hacia donde estaban sus hermana y bella, "heyy!!!! Alguien me agarro la nalga, no se vale" grito Emmett mientras los tres estallaban en risas sin darse cuenta que ya estaban parados junto a ellas, "quien fue?" dijo Rosalie de forma amenazante, Emmett solo movió la cabeza y la cargo sin esfuerzo alguno para perderse en un beso profundo, Edward volteo y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana la duendecillo esperando su abrazo, se agacho y la levanto casi con un brazo y la abrazo fuertemente "aunque eres desesperante no sabes cuánto te extrañe enana, sobretodo porque no hay muchas mujeres de tu tamañito allá" Alice solo rodeo los ojos y sonrió "también te extrañe estúpido, te quiero" le dijo mientras Jasper presentaba a bella con Emmett, después de bajar a su hermana Edward seguía riendo de lo que le dijo, alice solo carraspeo la garganta y le dijo "ella es Bella Swan, nuestra nueva amiga, bella él es Edward" dijo Alice mientras jalaba a Edward para que volteara a verla.

Se quedaron viendo por una fracción de segundo pero para cada uno pareció una eternidad, Edward perdido en los ojos chocolate de bella y ella perdida en sus obres verdes _parece un ángel_ pensó cada uno sin reaccionar todavía, "hola, eh…gusto en conocerte" dijo Edward con la voz un poco ronca mientras se acercaba a ella para besarle la mejilla "el placer es todo mío" es todo lo que pudo decir bella acercándose a él, cuando sus mejillas tocaron sintieron esa descarga eléctrica que los hizo separarse rápidamente y perderse en los ojos del otro otra vez, bella se ruborizo al entender lo que había dicho _el placer es todo mío? Estúpida bella_ pensó mientras seguía mirándolo, _no puede ser, no puede ser que me pasa no te ruborices vas hacer que las rodillas me fallen_ pensaba Edward desviando su mirada de bella y volteaba a ver a Alice con la confusión en la cara, alice solo sonrió, se encogió de hombros y tomo de la mano a su novio para caminar hacia la salida, Emmett y rosalie perdidos en sus abrazos comenzaron a seguirlos, Edward y bella solo miraron hacia el suelo y continuaron tras ellos.

"quien les prestó mi carro eh" dijo Edward mientras caminaba a su preciado volvo "bueno ya que venimos a recogerlos pensamos que querías manejarlo pero siendo el malagradecido de siempre sales con tus estupideces" le dijo rosalie a Edward mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda "ah ya, es broma tú y tus arrebatos de supermodelo" le dijo mientras todos reían de la situación, "ya que de todas formas no cabemos en un carro tu preciado volvo será usado de maletero y te irás tu solo……..claro al menos que alguien quiera acompañarte, nosotros iremos en el jeep de Emmett" dijo alice mientras señalaba el jeep y sonreía ampliamente gracias a su magnífica idea que acababa de tener, bella rodeo los ojos "ya que son parejita los cuatro y no pienso sentarme junto a ellos creo que yo me iré contigo Edward" dijo mientras señalaba a la parejita que estaban embarrados contra el jeep besándose y tocándose todo lo que podían, jasper y alice rebotaban de la risa mientras se dirigían al jeep.

Aunque se acaban de conocer el silencio que reinaba en el carro camino a Forks era de los mas cómodo, extraño para los dos, "que tal Europa entonces? Eres de allá verdad? Dijo bella rompiendo el silencio y mirando hacia delante no quería volver a perderse en sus esmeraldas, "si, de Londres, y bueno el viaje estuvo excelente ya que conozcas a emmett veras que viajar con él es de los más divertido" dijo Edward sin preocupación aunque en el fondo le preocupaba que tanto sabia bella de él, no habían cruzado ni dos palabras para que ella supiera de donde es, _seguro el duende se encargo de contarle seña y cátedra de mi _pensó mientras fruncía el ceño, "te molesta algo?" pregunto bella "te acordaste de algo feo que comiste?" rio mientras veía como se le calmaba la mirada a edward y se levantaban la comisura de sus labios levemente "no, solo que estoy cansado camine bastante este mes, y dime como te va en la escuela, ya conociste a los simpáticos alumnos en Forks?" dijo relajado para desviar la conversación "si claro son de los mas acogedores sobretodo una cierta mujercita con el pelo como rosita fresita" dijo bella mordiéndose un labio para no soltar la carcajada, solo que Edward no se aguanto y soltó una risa que bella se deslumbro y se perdió viéndolo "tanya? …..estás hablando de tanya?" dijo entrecortado por la risa bella reacciono al escuchar su voz y sacudió la cabeza _que demonios me pasa, que cosa tan hermosa, cállate bella, su risa dios mío es …..Perfecto_ pensaba mientras volteaba la vista "si ella, como adivinaste? …..mmm por cierto tu y yo somos compañeros de laboratorio charrán!!!!" dijo bella mientras movía las manos como sorpresa, Edward solo la volteo a ver y movió la cabeza negando "oh no ya reprobé seguro este año" bella solo se le quedo viendo e hizo un puchero "porque? Así de malo eres en biología?, yo te enseño" dijo con una voz fingida como de enojo pero no le salió nada bien, _no, solo porque estarás a mi lado distrayéndome_ pensó Edward "ya veremos Swan" solo le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente "ok Cullen lo veremos" dijo bella mientras observaba la carretera.


	7. de regreso a la realidad

CAPITULO 7

DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD

"mis preciosos hijos, como los extrañe" decía Esme mientras se paraba de puntitas para abrazar a sus dos enormes hijos en la puerta de su casa, "también te extrañamos madre, no sabes cuanto, sobretodo cuando podíamos salir hasta las altas horas de la madrugada si que nos hablaras para regañarnos" dijo emmett mientras se reía fuerte, y recibía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Jasper "no es verdad mamá, si te extrañamos también, y a papá también" dijo Edward conteniendo una risa después del comentario atinado de emmett, esme solo sonreía, todavía se le agrandaba el corazón cada vez que Edward le decía mamá sabia le difícil que fue para el hacerlo, todos entraron en la casa para dejar las maletas y platicar un rato sobre el viaje, después de unos minutos esme los llamo a cenar "ya extraña tu comida mama" decía emmett con la boca llena de comida, platicaron todos sobre el viaje, la escuela y lo que había pasado en el mes, sobre la amistad de bella y los cambios en la escuela, después de unas horas llego Carlisle saludando y abrazando con el mismo entusiasmo a sus hijos "juro que cada vez que los veo están más altos" les decía mientras abrazaba y besaba a su esposa, Edward puso los ojos en blanco "estamos del mismo tamaño papá creo que más bien eres tu el que se hace del tamaño de alice cada día" dijo mientras con una mano amortiguó el golpe de un limón que le lanzo alice.

"bueno ya me tengo que ir, supongo que ahora que todos están en sus habitaciones es tiempo de ir a mi casa" dijo bella parándose de la silla y sonriendo a todos "Charlie tiene vigilancia nocturna todavía? " le pregunto Carlisle, durante el último mes Charlie tenía muchos turnos en la noche ya que sabía que bella se quedaba sin preocupaciones en casa de los cullen, solía dormirse con rosalie y de vez en cuando en el cuarto de Edward pero eso no lo tenía que saber el, pero con su regreso ya no había habitaciones disponibles, "si aun tiene pero no hay problema nunca pasa nada en forks así que estar bien, gracias por la cena y todo, gusto en conocerlos" se dirigió a Edward y emmett diciendo esto último, "y como te vas a ir? No traes tu camioneta" dijo alice mientras se paraba detrás de Edward y le apretaba el hombro, el agarro su idea en seguida pero fue cuando su miedo le llego, solo se paro y le ayudo a esme a levantar la mesa sin decir nada, "yo te llevare bella seguro los demás están cansados" dijo jasper sonriéndole, solo alice y Edward supieron lo que había pasado.

"bueno ya me voy a intentar dormir, mañana voy a estar exhausto por el horario" dijo Edward mientras se despedía de todos y subía su enorme maleta por la escalera, maldiciendo y refunfuñando cada vez que se atoraba en un escalón, al llegar a su cuarto escucho la voz de su hermana mayor "porque demonios lo hiciste? " edward sabia perfecto a lo que se refería alice frunció el ceño y se volteo "que quería que hiciera alice, llevarla a su casa, no la conozco aun" le dijo con la mirada llena de miedo y confusión "Edward lo vi, sabes cómo soy, es obvio que se gustaron, porque no te relajas e intentas por primera vez tener una relación con alguien" se lo dijo con la voz cansada después de mil veces de haberle dicho esas palabras antes "alice sabes que no…………sabes que no puedo ok, no quiero intentar nada y ya para con esto no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos" le dijo fríamente mientras se volteaba y entraba a su habitación, después de meter su maleta y aventarla se recargo en su puerta y se tapo los ojos, alice solo se quedo parada triste por la actitud de su hermano, no por la forma que le contesto sino por la inseguridad que hay en él. Edward recorrió su habitación sonriendo cuando llego a su preciada guitarra, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a tocar unos acordes mientras tenia la vista perdida en el bosque, después de unos minutos de estar rasguñando la guitarra se levanto y fue a su cama se acostó por un momento y el cansancio lo venció.

Era viernes en la mañana, día de escuela, Edward se despertó poco a poco dándose cuenta que aun estaba vestido encima de su cama, soltando un rugido se sentó en la cama para tallarse los ojos y bostezar se paro y se fue al baño a tropicones por su aun cansancio.

"que hueva me da ir al escuela, que estúpidos porque no nos regresamos hasta hoy del viaje y así podríamos haber descansado sábado y domingo" dijo Edward con enojo mientras todos tomaban el desayuno, "estoy de acuerdo, me siento agotado esto apesta!!" emmett le contesto mientras los demás sonreían ante las caras de zombie de sus hermanos.

"veo que no te paso nada bella, que bueno, no te dio miedo dormir sola en tu casa?" le pregunto alice mientras bella se bajaba de su camioneta en el estacionamiento de la escuela "no alice no me dio miedo de hecho si extraño mi cama supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a volver a dormir en ella" le contesto bella sonriendo con resignación era totalmente diferente dormir en casa de los cullen que en la suya solitaria y fría, "eso lo podremos arreglar bella" le dijo rosalie guiñándole un ojo, caminaron hacia sus primeras clases junto con sus hermanos, se escucharon los cotilleo en los pasillos sobre el regreso de los otros dos cullens, sobretodo risitas y palabritas de las niñitas nuevas que veían a Edward, "vaya no pensé que fueras todo un éxito en la escuela cullen" le dijo bella aun sabiendo que era obvio que todas se le aventaban, _quien no_ pensaba mientras le sonreía, Edward solo puso los ojos en blanco "si no sabes lo divertido que es, me encanta tener ese efecto Swan" le dijo mientras la veía con el ceño fruncido, "ok comprendo, si entiendo el sarcasmo cuando lo escucho" dijo bella mientras se despedía hacia su primera clase, _que raro ayer se veía tan feliz de ver a todos era otra persona hasta los ojos se le veían un poco diferentes, hoy se ve triste, malhumorado y cansado, será por el viaje? O será la escuela? Digo si ha de ser bastante feo que todos se te queden viendo y te señalen y hablen de ti mientras pasas……….si ha de ser eso, pobre, pero quien lo hace ser tan hermoso jajajaja, pero su mirada por más hermoso que sea su mirada siempre está perdida sin vida y triste, a caso nadie nota eso? Que le habrá pasado?_ "señorita Swan conoce la respuesta o no?" pregunto el profesor un tanto enojado, "eh no profesor perdón …….estaba distraída" contesto bella "si quien no, hablar con Edward ha de ser maravilloso" susurro alguien detrás de bella, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza para poner atención.

"me da gusto tenerlo de regreso señor Cullen, espero que no se sienta tan perdido en esta clase" dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Edward quien estaba sentado solo en la banca junto a la ventana, siempre se sentaba solo, la simple idea de tener a alguna babeándole el cuaderno le desagradaba "no, estoy seguro que no me perderé profesor" dijo Edward inconscientemente, "si no yo te ayudo" "solo dime cuando nos vemos para estudiar" "estudiar si y luego repetimos lo de la fiesta" se escuchaban varios susurros en el salón, el escuhar este último no pudo contener una risa por el comentario de bella hacia tanya cuando regresaban del aeropuerto _no Edward olvídate de ella si es hermosa si me movió todo pero no se puede, no puedes confiar en ella no sabes como es y si te deja y si te abandona, podre soportar una vez más el abandono?, además ella no debe cargar con mis problemas no le podría contar mis cosas me daría vergüenza y seguramente se alejaría de mi, o no? Sé que debo de bajar esa barrera e intentarlo pero mejor lo intento con alguien que no me guste tanto si me deja no me dolería, si……… por el momento bella no es conveniente _pensaba Edward detenidamente mientras tenia la mirada fija inconscientemente en una chica nueva que tenía ya 25 diferentes colores en la cara por la mirada de él, Edward reacciono y solo rio de la cara de la chica y se volteo hacia el pizarrón.

"debemos ir con el entrenador de hockey saliendo Edward, para que nos coloque en el equipo ya casi empiezan los partidos y debemos entrenar" comentaba emmett rodeado por su familia en la cafetería, Edward solo asintió mientras se masticaba un sándwich del tamaño de la cabeza de alice.

"me sorprende como comen los cullen hombres, para lo que comen deberían estar gordísimos" decía un muy celoso Mike mientras estaba formado detrás de bella y jessica en la cola de la comida "si Mike pero también hacen mucho ejercicio, nunca los has visto entrenar hockey, es la cosa más sensual que puede haber" decía jessica mientras se mordía el labio inferior y ponía cara de calenturienta "no jessica realmente no voy a verlos entrenar "sensualmente" solo voy a los partidos y eso porque me gusta cómo se dan madrazos entre ellos" decía Mike mientras reia maliciosamente, "en serio que están bien estúpidos, es lo único que les ven, lo sexys que se ven entrenando o los "madrazos" que se meten en el partido, a ver quien se lastima más?" comento bella un tanto exasperada mientras dejaba caer las manos a los costados en forma de derrota "alguna vez han platicado con ellos, se han sentado a ver cuáles son sus planes a futuro, que piensan de la vida no se lo que sea? Tienen idea de cómo son? " les dijo bella mientras ellos la veían con los ojos abiertos "bueno yo he platicado algunas cosas con emmett y a veces con jasper pero definitivamente con Edward no, es un mamon ni porque acercarme a él" dijo Mike mientras veía a Edward con cara de repulsión "eres un idiota Michael, yo apenas lo conocí ayer y se me hizo una persona encantadora, obvio tiene esa expresión aquí, tu también la tendrías si te babearan por donde pasaras durante toda la mañana, gracias a …….bueno "chavitas" lujuriosas" dijo esto último volteando a ver a jessica con cara de sarcasmo mientras se salía de la fila y se dirigía a la mesa de sus amigos.

"bueno cullen, espero que ayer hayas estudiado un poco para no quedar tan mal en biología" le dijo bella mientras se sentaba a lado de él en el laboratorio, Edward sonrió y aunque ya sabía que eran compañeros tampoco le incomodo que ella se sentara a su lado _tu si puedes babearme lo que quieras………….estúpido cállate_ "no la verdad no estudie nada así que tendrás que enseñarme lo que sepas Swan" le contesto Edward mirándola directo a los ojos _deja de estar ligando con ella, sino llegas a nada no lo hagas_ pensó rápido mientras desvió la mirada, pero para bella ya era tarde quedo deslumbrada por un par de minutos sin escuchar y ni ver lo que pasaba alrededor _wow_ es todo lo que pensó. Aunque bella intentara conversar un poco mas con él aparte de lo básico de la clase no podía llegar a nada siempre le respondía Edward con un simple no o si, no crecía la comunicación entre ellos gracias al encierro de él.


	8. conociendo a Edward Cullen

CAPITULO 8

CONOCIENDO A EDWARD CULLEN

"bella hoy vas a ir en la tarde a la casa verdad?, vamos a tener una noche de películas y diversión" dijo Alice rebotando por su acelerada emoción mientras salían hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela

"si podemos ver películas de terror y acurrucarnos en el sillón y abrazarnos cuando nos de miedo y………" decía Rosalie mientras que la risa de bella la interrumpía

"se puede saber de qué te ríes? Le pregunto una molesta rosalie

"simplemente de que me vi yo toda sola sentada en el sillón acurrucándome con el cojín" decía riéndose bella, " no seas tonta bella, Edward te puede abrazar, verdad edward? Decía emmett mientras volteaba a ver a un muy distraído Edward

"ja ja ja ja emmett te he dicho que un día me vas a matar de la risa? Eres lo más gracioso que hay hermano" le decía Edward con la cara seria y llena de sarcasmo.

"bueno si no fueras tan amargado entonces si te podrías morir de la risa" le contesto rosalie

"bueno el caso es que si vamos a ver películas en la casa y bella dile a Charlie que te quedas en nuestra casa como siempre" decía alice mientras subía a su carro junto con su novio.

"ok alice solo necesito ir a dejar la camioneta a la casa, Charlie se la va llevar mañana de pesca, y no creo que le importe mucho donde duerma alice sabes que no me pregunta nada" dijo bella con un tono de tristeza mientras se subía a la camioneta, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada al abandono de sus padres aun le dolía que no le prestaran atención aunque gracias a eso se volvió una persona segura e independiente.

"bueno si quieres te sigo a tu casa y te vas conmigo a la mía" soltó Edward al aire mientras todos lo volteaban a ver con la boca abierta y los ojos cuadrados, hasta bella se le quedo viendo como si tuviera monitos verdes en la cara.

"oh bueno…..no, si les parece tan pésima idea mejor no lo hago y ya…..pero dejen de verme así" decía Edward con el ceño fruncido y volteando a ver a todos.

"no perdón Edward, es una excelente idea y te lo agradecería mucho, me sigues?", dijo bella mientras se subía a la camioneta, como si nada hubiera pasado, _porque me quiere llevar? Sí que es raro, tiene cambios de humor muy rápido, ha de ser bipolar, bueno supongo que perfecto no podía ser, al fin nadie es perfecto._ Pensaba bella mientras salía hacia su casa con un volvo plateado siguiéndola

_Al menos si no puedo estar con ella, la voy a conocer, si mis hermanos ya la quieren y la consideran una buena amiga es por algo, igual y podríamos ser buenos amigos, eso sí lo puedo aguantar es mejor que estarla evitando y comportándome como un completo idiota._ Iba pensando Edward en el trayecto.

"bueno nada mas dejo las llaves adentro y hago una maletita y nos vamos ok" le grito bella mientras se dirigía rápido a la casa

"que me piensas dejar afuera esperándote Swan? Ni si quiera me dejas pasar?" Le respondió Edward mientras se recargaba en su carro

"mmm no se cullen aun no te conozco bien no sé si eres de confianza" le contesto mientras se reía bella y se dirigía a él, Edward solo se rio por lo irónico del asunto _si supieras que soy yo el que no confía_ pensó mientras veía como bella lo agarraba de la mano y lo arrastraba a su casa

"no seas payaso Edward eres bienvenido a mi casa así como cualquier cullen y lo sabes" le dijo mientras le hacia una señal con la mano para que pasara

"en serio bella, a cualquier cullen lo dejas pasar? Incluso aunque no sea algún familiar? Que mente tan abierta" mientras sacaba su hermosa sonrisa le contesto Edward, caminando hacia la sala de la casa. Bella solo puso los ojos en blanco y subió rápido las escaleras, "ponte cómodo Edward, no tardo" le dijo mientras se paraba de repente y volteándolo a ver le dijo "al menos que quieras subir, solo voy hacer mi maleta" , Edward se encogió de hombros, y con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa le dijo "tú crees que después de que entraste a mi cuarto y hasta dormiste en el mientras yo no estaba, voy a perderme la oportunidad de entrar al tuyo, bella?" mientras caminaba con sigilo y su típica elegancia hacia ella

"c-c-como……. Dices eso? No es cierto, de donde lo sacas?" le contesto bella mientras subía las escaleras _dios que cosa más sexy, pero que pena como lo sabe, no creo que alice se lo haya dicho_, "por favor bella no crees que conozco mi cuarto a la perfección? Además tu olor lo dejaste en mis almohadas, y a no ser que te acostaras para otra cosa más que para dormir………" le dijo Edward mientras no aguantó la risa y entro al cuarto agarrándose el estomago de tanto reírse, mientras bella estaba en la puertas tan roja como nunca lo había estado.

"vamos respira bella, era broma, ……… mmmmm ese rojo que estas agarrando se está poniendo interesante" le decía mientras le hacía aire con las manos y se reía, "si solo dormía edward, solo dormía te lo prometo" le contesto ella mientras lo empujaba para buscar su maleta rápido

"pues con esa reacción lo dudo un poco jajajaja" le decía mientras recorría el cuarto de bella tan curioso como ella cuando entro a su cuarto por primera vez "es muy acogedor, me gusta su decoración rustica y sus crujidos en la madera del piso" le decía Edward mientras que caminaba y hacia crujir las losas de madera

"deja de criticarme cullen, no es mi culpa que mi piso tan viejito no resista tremendo pedazo de hombre que eres tú, alto y musculoso, además de donde viene ese humor tan "delicado" eh?" Le soltó bella mientras seguía escarbando su closet en busca de algo mas alice y menos bella

"no se, tu me pones en un humor raro, me relajas y me gusta hacerte enojar y sonrojar es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida, además tenemos que conocernos mejor, no, digo somos compañeros de clase y eres amiga de mis hermanos" le contesto Edward inconscientemente mientras revisaba el ipod de bella, pero era verdad a lado de ella Edward se sentía tranquilo, relajado, feliz y de un humor raro pero cómodo.

Bella lo volteo a ver al darse cuenta que de lo único que quería él, una amistad, _ok si es lo que quieres no te voy a presionar cullen es mejor tu amistad que babearte a escondidas como todas,_ pensaba mientras lo veía parado en medio de su cuarto mirando su ipod y dándose cuenta de lo que tenia ahí parado pensó _probablemente el hombre más sexy y hermoso del mundo, en serio nunca he visto a un hombre así ni los modelos en las revistas, está aquí parado en mi cuarto revisando mis cosas, que bien esta, su estatura que lo hace encorvarse de lo más sexy para saludarme, su cuerpo musculoso pero esbelto, su hombros fuertes y sus antebrazo duros gracias al manejo del bastón de hockey, gracias a dios por ese deporte mmmmm, su pecho, su abdomen que se le nota tan bien en esa playera, sus piernas largas y musculosas, sus manos, su cara perfecta, su piel pálida y sin defectos, lisa como marmól que contrasta tan bien con sus ojos y ese cabello de color….cobre? Su porte tan elegante…….._

"te juro que si no me dejas de ver así swan te demando por acoso sexual, jajajaja le digo a tu papa que te arreste" le dijo Edward un tanto avergonzado por la mirada de ella pero divertido por su cara

Mordiéndose un labio, pellizcándose por debajo del pantalón lo que sea para evitar sonrojarse y mantener una postura normal bella le respondió "no cullen, ni que fueras para tanto jajaja, solo estaba pensando en que color de cabello tan raro tienes, y nunca has pensado en peinarte?" se lo dijo tan rápido como pudo y volteándose para poner su ropa en la cama para guardarla en la maleta.

"eh.. si ya sé que lo tengo raro, de hecho te he de confesar que es una de las cosas que menos me gustan de mi" le dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en la cama y se volteaba a ver sus manos

_Puede_ _existir algo que no le guste de él?_ "queee, estás loco? Creo que es una de las cosas que te hace tan atractivo" le dijo bella _wow como puedo decir esas cosas tan fácilmente, algo tiene que me hace hablar con tanta confianza_

" lo que pasa es que no me gusta el color porque varias veces me han preguntado, hombres y mujeres que donde me lo hice, y yo les digo, de que hablas y siempre me contestan que donde me puse ese tinte jajajajaja" le dijo Edward soltando la carcajada "ya sé que suena ridículo pero es verdad, y además te juro que tiene vida propia, no me puedo peinar, por más que lo intente no puedo simplemente se vuelva a despeinar, pregúntale a alice" le decía mientras se reía haciendo que la cama rebotara.

"ósea que tu "despeinado" no está estratégicamente hecho así de mousse en pelo por pelo? Le decía bella mientras se reía con él y un poco sorprendida "jajaja no, que pensabas que cada mañana me pasaba horas en el baño buscando el peinado perfecto?" Le contesto Edward respirando profundo para calmar la risa, "te lo juro que si lo pensé, no sabía esa parte alocada de tu cabello jajaja, pero aun así pienso que es espectacular" le dijo bella terminando de cerrar su maleta, que era más bien como una mochila de viaje "y porque lo tienes de ese color?" le pregunto por simple curiosidad

"no sé, supongo que una combinación, mi padre era medio pelirrojo y mi madre tenía el cabello dorado, así que supongo que si juntas esos colores sale el cobre" le dijo parándose de la cama y poniéndose la mochila de bella en la espalda, "por cierto nos podemos llevar tu ipod para escucharlo en el coche? Traes muy buena música, tenemos gustos parecidos" le dijo mientras le regalaba su sonrisa torcida

"claro Edward" solo le contesto ella porque se quedo clavada al piso después de ver esa sonrisa.


	9. fin de semana

CAPITULO 9

FIN DE SEMANA

"bueno y platícame más de ti, como se llamaban tus amigos?, dejaste a alguien con el corazoncito roto en Phoenix?, te gusta forks? Tienes amigos aquí? No se lo que sea" le pregunto Edward sentados en la sala de la casa de los cullen mientras todos se peleaban para escoger la película

"pues no, no deje a nadie allá con el corazón roto, bueno al menos nadie que conozca jajaja, mis amigos son leah, victoria y james, los extraño muchísimo, me gusta forks porque es tranquilo y además me recuerda cosas de mi infancia cuando íbamos a la playa con los amigos de mi papa, y yo jugaba con ……..Jacob!!! si Jacob hace mucho que no lo veo, le voy a hablar, no lo conoces? Jacob black, de la reservación?" le pregunto bella un tanto emocionada de recordar a su amigo, _idiota para que abres la boca ya hiciste que se acordara de su amiguito Jacob, ………..basta edward no importa ella solo es tu amiga,_ pensaba Edward mientras ponía cara de pensativo como si tratara de acordarse de él.

"sip, si lo conozco, alto, moreno, de cabello largo, un tanto pedante y estúpido, verdad?" le dijo Edward con una pizca de enojo en la voz, "si suena como él, no te cae bien por lo que veo" le contesto bella

"no, de hecho no lo he tratado del todo pero desde el día que lo conocí se noto el desprecio entre los dos, supongo que eso es lo que se llama no tener química"

"mmm pues supongo que se van a tener que llevar mejor, no quiero llevarme tu bastón de hockey para separarlos siempre que quiera salir con mis amigos" dijo bella mirándolo a los ojos

Edward estaba perdido en sus obres chocolate hasta que escucho un golpe en seco que lo saco de su hechizo "estúpido!! No todos queremos ver tus peliculitas de bruce lee emmett" le grito Jasper mientras se sobaba el hombro después que emmett lo empujo y lo estampo contra la pared

"ya ya veremos lo que quieran, …..Ustedes que quieren ver tortolitos?"Se volteo para preguntarles a edward y bella, solo se voltearon a ver lo dos, Edward con un semblante serio y enojado y bella un tanto divertida por su reacción

"emmett en verdad no nos digas tortolitos parece que esa palabra no le gusta a tu hermano, y podemos ver lo que quieras, me da igual" le dijo bella acomodándose en el sillón para poder ver la tele

"perdón, no es que me moleste la palabra solo es el comentario el que me molesta, no era mi intensión hacer que te sientas mal" le dijo Edward con la cabeza agachada y mirándose las manos

"no te preocupes, pero que en verdad es tan malo que hagan ese tipo de comentarios? Digo los dos sabemos que no hay nada más que amistad, correcto?" le dijo bella seria pero con seguridad para que Edward se diera cuenta que si eso era lo que quería por bella no había problema.

"si solo amistad, digo si es que quieres ser mi amiga, el que lo seas de mis hermanos no tienes obligación de serlo conmigo" dijo Edward aun con la mirada triste hacia sus manos

" no es posible que seas tan inseguro de lo que eres Edward, eres una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido, eres inteligente, divertido, diferente y de cabello raro jajajaja, por supuesto que me gustaría ser tu amiga…………digo si tu quieres serlo también, como tú dices no es obligación" dijo bella mientras se agachaba para poder verlo a la cara, Edward la volteo a ver alzando la cara y poniéndola a poco centímetros de la de bella

"claro que seré tu amigo bella, sería un placer serlo" le dijo mientras la acercaba para darle un abrazo, bella se acerco mas y le dio un beso en la mejilla sintiendo otra vez la onda electrizante como pasaba cada vez que se tocaban, se abrazaron tan fuerte y profundo que los dos podían sentir que había definitivamente más que amistad, pero bella no lo iba a presionar, aun no lo conocía bien para saber sus límites.

"qué bonito, un abrazo de amistad? O de que es?" pregunto Rosalie mientras se sentaban todos a su alrededor viendo a la "parejita" y acomodándose para ver la película

"basta Rosalie, la película ya está empezando" dijo Alice para dejarlos en paz, después platicaría con cualquiera de los dos para ver que estaba pasando.

Todos estaban apasionados viendo la película, era la de 300, ellos por la sangre y las peleas y ellas por ver a los semidesnudos espartanos, de vez en cuando hacían comentarios sobre eso, emmett y rosalie estaban sentados en el sillón del lado derecho rosalie encima del pecho de emmett mientras él le daba besos de vez en cuando en su cabello, jasper y alice estaban en el sillón del lado izquierdo, ella estaba sentada en las piernas de jasper abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, Edward y bella estaban en el sillón de en medio con la cabeza de Edward en el regazo de bella mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, se sentían tan cómodo juntos que ya se podrían llamar los mejores amigos.

Después de la película decidieron ordenar algo de cenar después de media hora de pelea para decidir

"pizza siempre pedimos emmett ya hay que cambiar" decía Alice mientras emmett se cruzaba de brazos y hacia una cara de puchero

"que tal comida china?" contestaba jasper volteando a ver a todos

"mejor sushi es mas dietético" dijo Rosalie mientras

"no que asco sushi no me gusta, yo opino que ya lo mejor es pizza, es más fácil de escoger" decía Edward recargado en la barra de la cocina mientras se ganaba una mala cara de rosalie y alice y una señal de éxito de parte de emmett

"bueno o la otra opción es cocinar algo, podemos hacer crepas o pannekoken" (es una especie de pizza pero con la pasta de hot cakes) dijo Edward un tanto emocionado por cocinar, realmente lo disfrutaba aunque el haber aprendido fue algo pesado para el

"y quien se supone que va a cocinar cullen, …..tu?" dijo bella son cara de sarcasmo pero estaba sorprendida por dentro de otra cosa perfecta que tenia Edward.

"si y lamento decepcionarte bella pero Edward cocina delicioso" dijo jasper defendiendo a su hermano por su excelencia culinaria "ya sé, porque no cocinan ustedes dos mientras nosotros vamos conectando el rock band para jugar un poco" dijo Alice emocionada para variar mientras sacaba a todos de la cocina para dejar a Edward y bella a solas para su competencia en la cocina.

"entonces? Empezamos Swan? Pannekoken? O……." Edward decía pero no le dejo terminar bella "eso está bien, no se pronunciarlo jajaja" los dos se dirigieron al refrigerado para empezar a cocinar

"Así que, de donde es este platillo?" pregunto bella para conocer más sobre su recién mejor amigo Edward "es holandés, ya sabes con esme siendo de allá le gusta cocinar de repente comida holandesa" le contesto Edward mientras cortaba algunas verduras y bella preparaba la pasta

"y donde aprendiste a cocinar?" le pregunto bella entretenida cortando algunas cosas, después de un momento de silencio volteo a ver a edward para saber porque no contestaba "y bien?" Edward seguía cortando evitando la mirada de bella, se aclaró la garganta "bueno, aprendí a cocinar con la familia que me adopto antes de los cullen, les gustaba que les cocinara" soltó Edward como si nada, levanto la mirada hacia bella y solo le sonrió pero no llego la sonrisa a sus ojos

"porque siento que tiene gato encerrado esta explicación?" le dijo bella acercándose a él cautelosamente mientras le sostenía la mirada "no, es…….. eh una ……..ya sabes una…….larga historia supongo, eh luego te la cuento ok" le dijo Edward desviando la mirada y poniendo todo en el sartén

"está bien cullen algún día te abrirás y me lo dirás ok" le dijo bella un tanto triste por él, pero realmente se sentía obligada a ayudarlo, a conocer sobre él, Edward ya no le respondió nada y se concentro en terminar la cena con la ayuda de bella

"esta súper rico Edward, de verdad, cásate conmigo y tu cocinas para siempre, te parece?" le dijo bella seguida por la risa de todos, Edward solo abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente

Juagaron un rato más rock band peleándose entre ellos por ver quién era el mejor, jasper era bueno en la batería, emmett y edward en el bajo y guitarra y las mujeres con el micrófono, un poco después de la media noche y un par de cervezas decidieron que era hora de dormir

"bella lo siento esta noche te quedaras con Edward, emmett y rosalie ya se adelantaron estaban un poco urgidos y yo pues………ya sabes, amo a jasper" les decía alice mientras jasper la jalaba por las escaleras hacia su cuarto

Edward comenzó a subir las escaleras y limpiándose la garganta dijo "solo espero que no ronques swan" bella siguiéndolo de cerca solo se rio por los nervios que sentía

"no te preocupes me duermo en el sillón y tú en la cama así estarás más cómoda" decía Edward mientras se dirigía al armario para cambiarse, al salir bella ya estaba metida en la cama, abrió las sabanas y con el dedo índice le dijo que se acercara "ven y duerme aquí Edward, no t vas a quedar en el sillón y hacerme sentir mal por robarte tu cama, te juro que no ronco ni muerdo ok" bella le dijo segura de sí misma aunque por dentro si sentía nervios de dormir con Edward cullen, el solo se acerco despacio y se metió a las sabanas "ok bella pero si yo muerdo y ronco no te quejes " le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla "buenas noches bella" ella solo sonrió y le dijo "duerme rico Edward".


	10. la mejor amistad

CAPITULO 10

LA MEJOR AMISTAD

Sabían perfecto que había algo mas entre los dos, algo más que la amistad, aunque también podrían decir que eran los mejores amigos, se comprendía, se apoyaban, se reían y se conocían como si lo hubieran hecho toda su vida.

En la escuela la sospecha no se hizo esperar, todos murmuraban si había algo entre los dos "por ahí me entere que duermen juntos, que no hay problema por el Jefe Swan, que liberal" decía una muy celosa Jessica

"que!!!! Eso es imposible, porque dormirían juntos, no pueden tener nada, no los he visto que se besen ni nada" contestaba Tanya mientras iban caminando hacia la cafetería, donde toda la familia cullen junto con bella ya estaban sentados platicando, riendo y comiendo en la misma mesa alejada de todos.

"que crees que haces Swan? Tú crees que te van a creer que duermes con Edward? El nunca se fijara en ti seguro estas obsesionada y te haces tus propias fantasías, que patética" le decía Lauren a bella afuera del salón rodeada de sus compinches y celosas amigas

"bueno lauren yo no sé de qué carajos hablas, que habrás oído pero no te pienso dar explicación ni ninguna contestación porque simplemente no vales la pena, cree lo que quieras" decía bella tratando de pasar la barrera de chicas que estaban en la puerta impidiéndole el paso

"es verdad lo que digo entonces, tus fantasías patéticas jajaja" se reían todos de la elocuencia de su amiga cuando fueron interrumpidos por un Edward un con cara de inocencia y una sonrisita malévola, "swan te quitaste tus calcetas en la noche verdad? Las encontré entre las sabanas…… en fin las tiene alice pídeselas" le dijo a bella ignorando a los de su alrededor y tratando de ocultar la carcajada que quería salir y siguiendo su camino hacia su salón sin pararse.

"oh si gracias Cullen, me dio calor en la noche" le contesto bella mientras lo seguía con la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, se volteo para afrontar la mirada de celos, odio y confusión de todas, solo rodeo los ojos y empujo a todas para salir hacia Edward.

"gracias" le dijo bella mientras lo agarraba del brazo para párlalo y hacer que volteara, "gracias de que bella?" le contesto Edward con cara de inocente y la pequeña y hermosa sonrisa torcida que sabía que impactaba a bella

"no te hagas Edward te conozco, se que lo hiciste a propósito para callarlas" le dijo mientras le pegaba en el hombro de forma cariñosa y de agradecimiento, "tu crees que estaba en la esquina escuchando su pequeña conversación bella? Solo te lo dije ahí para que no se me olvide después" contesto el guiñándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta, cuando iba a entrar a su salón se dio la vuelta, se acerco a ella, se agacho y le susurro al oído "de nada hermosa" dándole un beso en la frente para finalmente desaparecer dentro del salón, bella solo se quedo parada sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, le encantaba cuando la deslumbraba y él sabía perfecto como hacerlo, era el pequeño juego que existía entre los dos.

Por las tardes se la pasaban juntos ya sea que bella iba a casa de los cullen para estar con sus amigas esperando cada una a su cullen preferido mientras ellos entrenaban hockey en la escuela o iban a casa de bella a esperar que llegara Charlie, si no llegaba bella era regresada a la casa de los cullen para dormir ahí, Edward no permitiría que durmiera sola una vez mas

"así que …..edward, cuando te vas a decidir a salir con bella?" pregunto alice mientras todos dejaban los cubiertos en los platos y masticaban rápido para poner mejor atención a su repuesta, incluso Carlisle y Esme se pasmaron, bella no estaba en ese momento al parecer a charlie le dio por pasar un rato con su hija

"no sé de que hablas alice, bella y yo si salimos, hemos ido al cine, a cenar, a los partidos de hockey, a caminar, de que hablas?" contesto Edward como si nada mientras seguía masticando tranquilamente se comida, se escucharon los bufidos y risas de la familia

Alice solo rodeo los ojos y más seria le dijo "no seas tonto hermanito, sabes a lo que me refiero, todo mundo lo ve, porque tu no?, cuando te vas a decidir a decirle que la quieres no solo como amiga, porque sé que eres tú no ella" Edward solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermana "ella ya lo sabe alice, es obvio como tú dices, simplemente ………. No se puede, está bien, creí que esto ya lo habíamos dejado, no me agobies otra vez" le decía serio con una mirada triste y llena de miedo

"no creo que sea que alice te quiera agobiar hijo, solo intenta que seas feliz, si bella es tu felicidad, porque negarte a tenerla? Yo se que te es difícil confiar pero si nunca te abres no lo lograras, es lo mismo que paso con nosotros hasta que no te decidiste a darnos una oportunidad no viste que somos una gran familia" le contesto su padre tan serio pero a la vez compasivo como siempre lo era

"tu más que nadie lo sabes Carlisle, tu sabes mi pasado, y lamento decepcionarlos pero no confío al 100 por cierto de ustedes, y lo saben, nunca podre hacerlo con nadie, solo con migo mismo" les decía Edward apretando los puños sobre la mesa y con la cara dolida y los ojos brillosos, le dolía decir esas cosas pero era verdad, ni en su propia familia confiaba totalmente, al darse cuenta de la cara de dolor de sus hermanos y de sus padres decidió levantarse lentamente

"lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo ….. es solo lo que siento y …..no….. es …mi intención …lastimarlos" les decía con la voz quebrada mientras se volteaba para salir de la cocina, cuando sintió la mano fuerte y grande de su hermano mayor agarrarle el brazo y jalando hacia él "creo que es hora de tu revelación Edward, me dijiste que también les ibas a decir a ellos sobre tu pasado….. y además aun no se toda la historia" le decía con el tono fuerte y señalando a sus hermanos, solo había sido una pequeña parte lo que Edward le conto en Europa, "lo siento que me ponga así, pero sabes que no soporto tus groserías hacia mis padres her-ma-no" le decía mientras lo seguía jalando para que se sentara donde estaba

Edward solo lo vio con el semblante serio y los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre emmett, aunque no hubiera sido la primera vez no quería hacer eso en ese momento, solo respiro hondo y volteo a ver a sus hermanos y padres "ok, creo que tienes razón emmett, se que te molesta no es mi intención ser así…….eh podemos ir a la sala para estar mas cómodos" les dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras se miraba las manos sobre la mesa y se levantaba para salir de la cocina, "no es necesario que lo hagas corazón, ellos te entienden y te comprenden sin que lo sepan" le decía esme casi corriendo para alcanzarlo pero tan bajito para que solo él escuchara.

"está bien mama, se que platicarlo a veces es bueno, me sentí un poco mejor cuando se lo dije a emmett así que igual y me hace bien" le decía mientras la tomaba de los hombros cariñosamente y le daba un beso en la frente.


	11. segunda revelacion

CAPITULO 11

SEGUNDA REVELACION

Ya estando en la sala todos mirando fijamente a su hermano, Carlisle y Esme decidieron darle un poco de privacidad ya que ellos conocían perfecto lo ocurrido

"me da gusto que te abras hijo, es lo mejor, y sabes que te queremos tu madre y yo, estaremos ahí para todo lo que necesites" le decía casi al oído mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro, Edward solo asintió y busco un lugar en los sillones, se sentó mirándose un segundo las manos, respiro hondo y alzo la vista a sus hermanos que estaban con la mirada de emoción pero a la vez desconfianza.

"ok, solo déjenme decirles la historia sin interrupciones, después dirán lo que quieran" les decía Edward con el semblante serio pero seguro, todos asentían y se acomodaban en los sillones.

"bueno………como saben mi padre murió cuando tenía 10 años en un accidente de auto, iba a recogerme a casa de un amigo……eso…. Bueno en ese momento se sintió como lo peor que me podría pasar, me dolía tanto su perdida, lo extrañaba, le lloraba todas las noches, pero aun así no me decaía no podía permitir que mi madre me viera así, sabía que solo éramos ella y yo a partir de ese momento y necesitábamos apoyarnos, cierto?, así que después de unos meses …. Obvio me seguía doliendo digo hasta el día de hoy me duele su perdida, fue un ser humano extraordinario ………….." de vez en cuando se quedaba callado Edward perdido en sus recuerdos con la mirada perpleja de sus hermanos, tenía la vista perdida en el bosque que se veía por encima de la cabeza de alice frente a él.

"en fin, me seguía doliendo pero poco a poco volvía a ser como antes, salía con mis amigos, iba a la escuela, jugaba futbol, tocaba el piano la guitarra, todo lo que hacía antes de su muerte, mas sin embargo mi madre se hundía y se iba cada vez más, ya saben? Que ni siquiera le hacía nada el que llegara o no a la casa, se la pasaba sentada en la cocina con los ojos hinchados no se de cuantos días sin bañarse, me tuve que volver un poco independiente, hacerme de comer, lavarme mi uniforme, cosas así, porque ella ya no lo hacía, pero no me hundiría la quería ayudar a salir adelante así que siempre la abrazaba y le decía cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba pero lo único que obtenía de ella era…… bueno ……. Me echaba la culpa de la muerte de mi padre, que debía ser yo el que estuviera enterrado y no el, cosas así que jamás me explicaré el porqué lo decía, …… digo nunca había demostrado tenerme odio o rencor por algo, siempre fue muy buena y cariñosa conmigo, realmente creía que yo era lo más importante en su vida, ya saben como lo es cada hijo para un madre "normal" supongo" de vez en cuando volteaba la cara hacia sus hermanos para ver sus reacciones o como tratando de que entendieran realmente como se sentía.

Ya empezaban a respirar un tanto rápido para aguantarse las lagrimas o el coraje o el ir abrazar a su hermano menor, los ojos de Edward de tanto en tanto se ponían vidriosos por las lagrimas pero las controlaba y se le secaban, sabía que si derramaba una, era el fin no podría contenerlas y terminar su relato

"pero bueno….. Al fin era mi madre y sabía que estaba ahí conmigo, no estaba solo en este mundo, hasta que………… bueno ya saben que se suicido, cierto?" les decía como si fuera la cosa más normal una simple pregunta, se notaba el cambio repentino de hablar de una adoración de su padre a una repulsión hacia su madre, nada de ojos vidriosos solo le cambiaba el semblante de algo triste a algo obscuro, de enojo, coraje y odio, todos asintieron a la pregunta, si sabían lo que había hecho más nunca la forma en que lo hizo.

"un día cuando tenía casi doce años creo, regresaba a mi casa del colegio como todos los días, a la misma hora, esperando ver lo mismo dentro de la casa, solo que esta vez fue un tanto diferente……….. "respiro más hondo mientras sacudía las manos para relajarlas un poco ya que las tenia cerradas agarrando el sillón, frunció el ceño y continuo

"al abrir la puerta me dirigí hacia la cocina para sacar lo que iba a comer y saludar a mi madre, ya les dije que se la pasaba ahí todo el día,……….. recuerdo que ese día estaba muy feliz porque además de haber ganado un partido de futbol en la escuela, me había besado con la niña que me encantaba………… si sé que es ridículo pero fue mi primer beso " les decía mientras se mordía el labio y sonreía levemente, aunque eso cambio instantáneamente

"Después de sacar la comida me di cuenta que había un silencio total en la casa, me extrañó eso así que salí de la cocina en busca de mi madre y fue cuando……. Vi la cosa más aterradora, patética, ughhhhh no se cómo describirlo, más cobarde, que jamás había visto, ……………….encima de la mesa del comedor, ……………………….solo alcance a ver los pies colgados de mi madre, sabía que era ella porque la conocía perfecto, cierto?, sabía que estaba muerta porque ya tenía un color un tanto transparente….. no me atreví a subir la mirada y ver su cuerpo completo colgado del techo, había una carta debajo de ella, no la agarre solo me di media vuelta como robot y me dirigí al teléfono de la cocina, marque a la policía y les dije lo que había, en ese momento……. No sé como estaba, digo no sentía nada, estaba como robotizado, no podía gritar, no podía llorar, no podía correr, solo me quedaba parado sin pensar en nada……….. me fui a sentar a unos de los sillones de la sala y fue cuando al alzar la vista…………. Vi en el reflejo de la televisión el cuerpo entero de mi madre colgando y fue cuando el terror me entro y supongo que caí en una especie de shock porque es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo…………… el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella" les decía mientras se paraba y se estiraba y sacudía su cuerpo para quitar todo esa furia que sentía hacia ella por haberlo abandonado, por haberlo hecho de esa forma

Cuando se relajo, Edward volteo a ver s sus hermanos que estaban perplejos en los sillones, los 4 tenían las mejillas mojadas derramando lágrima tras lágrima sin ni siquiera pestañar, Edward solo los vio y se acerco a ellos.

" da miedo verdad?," les decía parándose enfrente de ellos mientras ellos lo volteaban a ver con los ojos totalmente abiertos

"edward no lo sabíamos, perdónanos por ser tan pesados contigo, de haber sabido lo que había pasado, no…." Le decía jasper pero fue callado por Edward "no jasper, lo último que quiero de ustedes es que me tengan compasión, no se los estoy contando para que me tengan compasión, los quiero y quiero que sepan de mi pasado para llevarnos mejor, pero no quiero que cambien y me traten diferente por lastima" le decía cada uno de ellos señalándolos y mirándolos fijamente

"hermano ya me habías dicho cómo pero nunca lo detallaste tanto, es como una película de terror, suena reamente escalofriante" le decía emmett aun con el dolor en la cara

"porque lo hizo Edward? Que decía la carta?" le pregunto rosalie mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas sin éxito ya que salían saliendo como cascada, emmett la abrazo y la puso en su regazo

"no lo sé, nunca la volví a ver, lo siguiente que recuerdo de eso es despertar en el hospital como 2 semanas después, no me acordaba de la carta" explicaba Edward mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón

"siiii y ahí fue cuando conociste a papa, cierto?" decía alice con la emoción un tanto apagada por las lagrimas, "alice ni porque te cuento la tragedia de mi vida dejas de rebotar como niña?" le decía Edward un tanto serio pero con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios, sabía que su hermana era así en cualquier situación

"lo siento Edward, es como una autodefensa" le decía alice haciendo que todos rieran por un segundo

"lo sé, pero no alice, lamento decepcionarte pero no fue ahí donde conocí a ……. Papá, eh……después de despertar fui llevado a una especie de internado u orfanato aun no se bien que era, siendo mis padres hijos únicos pues obvio no tenía ni tíos ni nada por el estilo, mis abuelos ya habían fallecido, no tenía a nadie, asique por eso me llevaron ahí supongo, me explicaron lo que había pasado, cuál era mi condición con la herencia, porque era llevado ahí, para que, en fin todo, pero con la confusión del shock, y de lo que sucedió no entendí nada, solo sabía que estaba ahí, en ese lugar en espera de ser adoptado, así que en ese momento deje de ser Edward Anthony Masen y ser solamente Edward Anthony en espera de un nuevo apellido" le explicaba ya un poco más tranquilo pero aun así triste y a la vez un tanto divertido de su misma desgracia

"reamente no le veo lo gracioso Edward, que es broma? " le decía jasper enojado por la risa de su hermano, quien debería estar llorando en el suelo en forma fetal y no riéndose mientras contaba su vida

"lo se jasper jajaja perdón, es solo que jajaja……. Recuerdo mi cara y lo que pensaba en ese momento, oh dios era tan inocente, y además me da risa mi mala suerte ya sabes, es como de novela, parece que les estoy contando el capítulo de ayer de una novela jajaja" se atacaba de la risa mientras rodaba por el sillón y le salían las lagrimas, todos lo veían sacados de onda pero divertidos

Edward se limpiaba las lagrimas y se sentaba derecho para continuar "ya perdón, es solo que es verdad eso que dicen cuando te pasa algo malo, eso de que en 20 años me acordaré de esto y me reiré jajaja bueno no han sido exactamente 20 años pero ya me puedo reír de eso, en fin….eh…………bueno como a las 2 semanas de estar ahí, fue cuando realmente comprendí lo que me pasaba, en menos de 2 años me había quedado solo en este mundo, no tenía nada, tenía apenas 12 años de vida y había perdido lo más importante para mí, mi identidad, me fue arrebatada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de casi 3 o 4 meses de estar ahí, llego una familia muuuy dispuesta a adoptarme, los conocí y se veían muy normales, buenas personas con 2 hijos, uno de mi edad y la niña como de 14 o 15 años, hable con ellos y con la poca experiencia que tenia y la necesidad de salir de ese hoyo les dije que si, acepte ser parte de su familia, pase a ser llamado Edward A. Sweeney, …..mmmm….. ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera suena bien" les decía ya mucho más serio que antes y con la cara triste, los ojos obscurecidos y con un poco de vergüenza.

"las primeras semanas fueron muy buenas, eran amables conmigo, me procuraban, me cuidaban, todo lo que podía pedir en ese momento, hasta que llego la verdad, me empezaron a decir que necesitaban una casa más grande para vivir porque ya éramos mas y que querían lo mejor para mí y mis "hermanos", mi herencia fue la casa que teníamos y obvio el ahorro de mis padres, que era bastante, al menos para vivir bien un par de años, lo podía usar cuando quisiera siempre y cuando tuviera la firma de mi padre que en ese caso ya era Paul ósea mi "padre", obvio a mi corta edad, con la cabeza revuelta y con la poca experiencia en este tipo de casos terminamos viviendo en mi vieja casa, algo que no me agradaba nada por el recuerdo de mi madre, le decía que la vendiéramos y compráramos otra pero pronto empezó a salir la verdadera familia sweeney, un día que estábamos comiendo en el comedor no pude mas y les rogué una vez más que nos cambiáramos de casa, se paro mi "padre" y me agarro del cuello estampándome contra la ventana, me golpeo, me pateo, me insulto y después se le unieron todos, a partir de ese día eran igual conmigo, por todo me pegaban, me insultaban, me obligaban a ser como un sirviente para ellos, si nos les parecía me golpeaban, varias veces incluso perdí la conciencia y despertaba en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera me llevaban a mi cama ni nada, se burlaban de mi enfrente de sus amigos repitiendo una y otra vez que mi madre se había suicidado en ese mismo lugar ………. Cosas así" les decía con la cabeza entre sus manos con la voz cada vez más baja y sollozando, levanto la cabeza de repente y continuo mirando hacia el bosque

"obvio después de vivir como 8 o 9 meses con ellos me fui, escape en medio de la noche sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta y una mochila con papeles y fotos de mis verdaderos padres, después de correr como nunca lo había hecho me pare en seco debajo de una enorme tormenta y me di cuenta que no tenía a donde ir, no tenía ya casa, no tenía dinero, no tenía nada, me di cuenta que cerca de donde estaba vivía un amigo, no me quedo más remedio que tocarles y explicar lo que había pasado, estuve viendo como 2 meses en casa de mis amigos, viví poco tiempo ahí porque no quería ser una carga para nadie, ………..cuando se me acabaron los amigos, empecé a vagabundear por las calles, empecé a vivir ahí …………. Por suerte era en medio del verano y no me congelaba en las noches, después de un tiempo de vivir en las calles conocí a una chava de mi edad que me decía que me fuera a vivir con ella y sus amigos, era una casa donde se sabe que solo vivían los drogadictos, al principio me negaba no quería terminar así, pero después de no saber qué hacer tuve que ir" les decía mientras levantaba la mirada y los veía, sus reacciones eran de lo mas graciosas, emmett con la boca abierta de par en par, rosalie comiéndose las uñas, jasper con los ojos vidriosos y la boca de puchero y alice tendida a moco suelto, llorando y llorando sin detenerse, Edward quiso apresurar la historia sin meterse en grandes detalles, poco a poco les diría, ya era demasiado para ellos y para él.

"por un tiempo me pude resistir, comencé a trabajar en varios lugares pero siempre me corrían al saber donde vivía, después de que te despiden y te rechazan necesitan sentir un poco de paz, cierto? Pues desafortunadamente lo encontré en las drogas, una vez que lo hice no me pude detener, no me había sentido tan feliz, tan relajado, tan fuera de mi cuerpo, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, me sentía en el éxtasis total, completamente feliz, lo necesitaba, eh………. Después de más o menos un año, decidí salir de ahí, no seguir en esa vida, no era lo que quería, y otra vez termine huyendo, a medio camino decidí ir al internado otra vez y explicarles lo que había ocurrido, no se porque no se me había ocurrido eso antes de vivir en las calles, pero bueno supongo que uno aprende se sus errores, así que esa noche mi destino estaba cerca, iba caminando hacia el internado cuando vi salir de un bar a mi antiguo "padre" que aun lo era, aun era su hijo bajo la ley, venia con 5 hombres más, se veían obviamente alcoholizados, así que decidir casi correr y pasarlos rápido, ya que era cerca de media noche no había mucha gente en la calle así que rápido me vieron y me grito, me persiguieron hasta alcanzarme y tirarme al suelo, me empezó a decir que estaba muy decepcionado de mi, que como lo había hecho pero que …………. Iba a pagarlo como nunca lo había hecho……… me llevaron hacia debajo de un puente y me empezaron a golpear e insultar entre los 6, obvio poco podía hacer contra ellos, perdí el conocimiento y desperté en el hospital, ahora si alice, el doctor que me atendía era Carlisle, y bueno el resto es historia, les prometo contarles los detalles después pero parece ser que ya es mucho para ustedes y yo la verdad me siento agotado en extremo" termino Edward de contar levantándose del sillón y tocándose el cabello, realmente se sentía exhausto, no quería recordar nada mas, no le gustaba recordar los detalles que omitió en cada etapa de su desgracia, poco a poco lo sacaría

"si tienes razón Edward debemos ir a descansar, entendemos que estés agotado, solo te agradezco que hayas compartido tu vida con nosotros, que estés aquí después de todo lo que te paso y promete que contaras los detalles después eh, quiero saber que vestías cuando vivías en la calle, no quiero ni imaginarlo" decía alice tan rápido que se quedo sin aliento y se desvaneció en el regazo de jasper, todos rieron un poco, "y como le hiciste para salir de las drogas?" decía jasper agregando una pregunta más a la petición de su novia,

"que comías cuando vivías en la calle!" le decía emmett un tanto asqueado, "es por eso que no dejas que te toquen? Por las golpizas?" le pregunto una muy alterada rosalie

"les prometo decírselo después, ahora necesito descansar, fueron demasiados recuerdos, nos vemos mañana hermanos, los quiero……….. ah……….. y gracias por obligarme a decirlo emmett, me siento mejor ahora que lo saben, me quite un peso de encima, buenas noches" les decía Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, el cuerpo encorvado y unas ojeras lilas debajo de los ojos, mientras subía las escaleras _solo espero poder dormir y no pasarme toda la noche llorando, como quisiera que bella durmiera conmigo ahora _pensaba mientras llegaba a su habitación y sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos se recostó en su cama tratando de quitarse las imágenes de su cabeza

Sus hermanos mientras comentaban lo que acaban de escuchar, pero al poco rato subieron a descansar. _Bella lo sabrá? Tengo que hablar con ella _pensaba alice antes de dormir.


	12. diferente edward

CAPITULO 12

DIFERENTE EDWARD

Después de estar rodando por la cama una y otra vez con las imágenes de su pasado impresas en su mente, Edward decidió por todo, escucho su ipod, toco la guitarra, camino por su cuarto, hizo lagartijas en el suelo, nada lograba despistarlo y hacerlo dormir.

"ughhhh ya no puedo más, quiero dormir carajo y no puedo!!!!!!" decía sentado en la cama con las manos en su cabello, bajo una de sus manos y sintió algo frio y pequeño

"perfecto, le llamo o mejor voy y le llamo desde allá?" se decía a si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica y juguetona en su rostro, "con bella siempre puedo dormir, no creo que me rechace" se puso un pants gris bastante cómodo y una playera roja sin mangas, sabía que hacia un poco de calor en la recamara de bella, se puso unos tenis, escribió una pequeña nota para dejarla sobre su cama sabia que alguno de sus hermanos la vería.

Salió con mucho silencio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, abrió la puerta de su casa mientras agarraba su chamarra y salió hacia el garaje, no podía agarrar ninguno de los coches ya que haría mucho ruido así que se decidió por la bicicleta de montaña de emmett que estaba justo a lado del garaje, iba a ser un largo camino pero podía aguantar bastante, Edward tenía muy buena condición física gracias al duro entrenamiento de hockey y las constantes madrugadas haciendo ejercicio en el bosque por obligación de su hermano mayor, el atlético emmett.

Después de un largo y obscuro camino llego a casa de su amiga, se metió un poco al denso bosque alrededor de la casa de bella para dejar la bicicleta y que Charlie no la viera, saco su teléfono y le marco a bella

"uhhgg…mmmmm….ho..hola" contesto casi dormida, carraspeando la garganta y viendo hacia el reloj a lado de su cama

Edward se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse "sabes, no me había dado cuenta que emites los sonidos más sensuales cuando estas dormida isabella" le dijo con una voz ronca, sensual y aterciopelada confundiéndola más de lo que ya estaba

"qué? Quien eres?.....que quieres?" decía bella un poco mas despierta y un poco asustada, "soy…. Tu mejor sueño isabella, me deseas, me llamas……..si me quieres contigo solo dilo y ahí estaré en un segundo, no te arrepentirás" le decía Edward aun con esa hermosa voz pero cargada de lujuria mientras se reía discretamente

"no sé quién eres, dímelo por favor o déjame dormir" le decía bella con la voz baja para no despertar a Charlie, estaba intrigada pero un poco interesada en esa llamada, si, bella era un poco rara en cuanto a sus fantasías

"por favor bella, yo sé que me quieres solo dilo, dilo y me tendrás, solo escucha mi voz, no te gusta? No te imaginas como es el hombre detrás de esta voz?" le decía caminando lentamente hacia la ventana de bella, no quería hacer ruido

"ehh pues si tienes una voz bastante sexy" le decía sonrojándose y pensando en lo tonta que era por decir eso, "ok si quieres seguir el juego vamos aparécete aquí, te quiero, te deseo, ven" decía riéndose tratando de llegar a la voz sensual del él, _ni remotamente se parece mi voz seguro soné como una corneta vieja, dios que voz tiene, quien será?" _

"ahí estaré en dos segundo, solo no grites, no queremos despertar al jefe swan verdad?" contestaba Edward con la misma voz, realmente no se tenía que esforzar mucho, su voz era perfecta y sensual siempre, se guardo el celular en su bolsa y rápidamente escalo el árbol cerca de su ventana, _no pensé que fuera tan fácil_, pensó, dio un paso hacia el pequeño tejado debajo de su ventana y la empezó a abrir lentamente

Bella ya se había acostado otra vez intrigada porque sabía que seguro era una broma, al momento que escucho la ventana casi le da un infarto, volteo para prender su lámpara y poder ver quien era "no es cierto!!!!! Que haces, vete de aquí o grito!!!" le decía desde su cama agarrada fuertemente a sus cobijas, apunto de gritar, cuando escucho la risa delirante de su mejor amigo

"Edward?" pregunto con la voz más baja y moviendo las cobijas para ver mejor

"dios, no pensé que fueras así de facilita swan, invitas a cualquier persona a tu cuarto a la 1:30 de la mañana, solo por tener la voz sexy?" le decía a su amiga moviendo su cabeza como reproche y cruzándose de brazos parado frente a su ventana

"por supuesto que sabía que eras tu cullen, te conozco perfecto, cada aspecto de ti lo conozco, tú crees que no reconocería tu voz?" le decía bella fingiendo su indignación

"ah si, cada aspecto de mi lo conoces, bella?.......mmmmm no creo que te haya enseñado este lado de mi jamás" susurraba Edward casi haciéndolo como un suspiro sin dejar de verla caminó hacia la cama mientras se quitaba su chamarra lentamente y la soltaba en el suelo, puso las manos en la cama y fue gateando de forma elegante y sensual emitiendo pequeños sonidos hasta tenerla debajo de ella, la miro fijamente y se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras emitía un mmmmmm cerca de su oído, ella estaba totalmente perdida y sorprendida con la mirada clavada en sus labios y sonrojándose por el repentino calor que sentía, Edward sonrió como un pequeño demonio y rodo a su lado quitándose los tenis y se metió bajo las sabanas

"respira bella" le dijo en su oído mientras chasqueaba los dedos para despertarla del trance

"que…..que haces exactamente aquí Edward, un poco sudado por cierto,…….. digo se te pega la playera al ….. Pecho y ….pues no tiene mangas …..se ve bien, ya sabes……no" balbuceaba mientras movía las manos nerviosamente sin despegar la mirada de su cuerpo _que perfección, maldito y lo sabe por eso lo hace_

"bella, en serio deja de verme así o te juro que si le digo a tu padre para que te arreste por perversa, estoy sudado porque vine en bicicleta y además me dio calor con el jueguito, ok" le decía Edward con su sonrisa torcida en los labios y después mordiéndose el labio inferior, respiro hondo y se sentó derecho mirando a bella le dijo "ya en serio, vine porque no podía dormir, les conté a mis hermanos cosas de mi pasado….. y pues tengo las imágenes presentes, y tu eres la única que me hace dormir como piedra, no sé porque pero lo haces"

"lo sé, yo también duermo bastante bien contigo" contesto bella poniendo una mano sobe la mejilla de él y sonriendo ante el roce "pero que le dijiste a tus hermanos? A mí nunca me has dicho nada" le decía con un pequeño puchero que sabía que Edward amaba, siempre hacia lo que ella quería cuando hacia esa cara

"no lo hagas bella, no cara de puchero, luego te digo no me hagas repetirlo ahora, solo necesito dormir estoy agotado" le decía Edward con ojos entrecerrados mientras se acomodaba mejor dentro de la cama

"está bien hermoso, vamos a dormir" le decía con uno de los tantos apodos que se tenían, "no crees que Charlie entre en la mañana?" le preguntaba Edward mientras se acomodaba entre su cuello y pasando su brazo por su cintura acercándola a el

"está cerrado con llave y se va muy temprano a pescar" le decía también enterrando su cara en el cuello de él y dándole un beso en la mejilla "buenas noches Edward"

"buenas las tienes bella…. Jajaja, digo buenas las tengas …………digo buenas….. ya sabes bella, duerme rico" le decía mientras hacía que rebotaran un poco por su risa, ella solo le pego en la costilla y lo abrazo.

Era sábado así que no había necesidad de despertarse temprano, lo sabían por eso cada vez que uno se movía el otro gruñía para que dejara de hacerlo.

"basta cullen, deja de moverte" le decía bella con la cara en la almohada y el cabello tapándola pero con el brazo en la cintura de el

"nunca has oído de la urgencia de un hombre por ir al baño en la mañana?, tu brazo no me deja" le contesto desesperado por ir al baño levantándole cuidadosamente el brazo y dejándolo otra vez en su lugar una vez que se levanto "aaa jaaa" solo pudo decir ella, quedándose dormida otra vez.

Acercándose a ella silenciosamente Edward le quito el cabello de la cara para observarla, era de las pocas veces que podía hacerlo casi siempre era ella quien lo veía dormir y el siempre la cachaba, _es extrañamente hermosa, no hermosa como tipo rosalie sino……. Sexy eso es, como me gustaría besarla en esos ahora hinchados labios rojos, y sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello enmarañado hasta eso me parece hermoso, lo sé soy un imbécil, se que ella siente lo mismo por mi aghhhhh_, se paró de la cama despacio para salir de la habitación otra vez, una vez que se aseguro de que Charlie no estaba bajo para preparar el desayuno

Preparo todo en la mesa para que estuviera listo, coloco los platos, los vasos, mientras escuchaba el ipod de bella y cantaba sin pena alguna, subió las escaleras rápidamente, apago el ipod y entro a la recamara, se coloco junto a ella y le empezó a cantar en el oído levemente para despertarla…….

_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone_

Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land……..

Bella abrió los ojos de repente y volteo a ver a Edward, que estaba aguantándose la risa, se tallo los ojos para enfocar bien mientras trataba de levantarse

"a caso, me despertaste cantándome enter sandman, que te pasa!!, no sabes que esa canción me da pesadillas?" le decía con la voz ronca y enojada

"que no te gusta que te cante? No lo vuelvo hacer, pensé que era una bonita manera de despertarte bella" le decía Edward con los labios en forma de puchero y los ojos tristes

"eres irreal cullen, tienes varias personalidades, eres esquizofrénico o algo así?" le decía parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño

Edward la siguió pero dio vuelta para bajar las escaleras "ya te lo había dicho bella, tú me pones de un humor raro, es inevitable hacerte bromas, el desayuno está servido así que baja rápido" le gritaba a bella para que escuchara dentro del baño.

………….

"que tiene bella, se andar perfecto en bicicleta, no te voy a tirar" trataba de convencerla para que se subiera con el e ir a su casa

"de todas formas no hay otra opción al menos que quieras llevarte la patrulla" le decía mientras la jalaba con una mano hacia la bicicleta, como casi todos los sábados Charlie se llevaba su camioneta a pescar, sabía que bella tenía como moverse con los cullen y si no mejor que se quedara en la casa.

"prométeme que no me vas a tirar Edward, es un largo camino, mejor ve tu y yo te espero a que llegues con la comodidad de tu volvo" le decía soltándose de su agarre y cruzándose de brazos

"bella me haces pensar que solo eres mi amiga por mi carro, vamos!!!! No voy a ir hasta mi casa y regresar por ti" la amenazaba dejando caer los brazos rendido

"sabes que si lo haces Edward" le respondía con cara de presumida aun cruzada de brazos

"sabes que no te voy a hacer daño bella, no te voy a tirar, ya súbete" le decía una vez más estirando su brazo hacia ella

"y crees aguantar cullen, es un largo camino y casi todo es de subida, eres tan fuerte?" le contestaba agarrando su mano y subiéndose en la pequeña parte de atrás

"tu crees que solo son de adorno bella, bastante trabajo me han costado, para tu información no naci asi" le decía sonriendo y enseñándole el brazo torneado con cada musculo marcado a la perfección, no traía su chamarra así que sus brazos quedaban totalmente expuestos

"no se edward, con esa anatomía es difícil decir si naciste o te hicieron a la perfección" le decía bella aliviada que no pudiera verla y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sentía sus abdominales entre sus manos ya que lo tenia abrazado por la cintura

Edward solo sonrió y movió la cabeza en negación, con un pequeño esfuerzo dio la primer pedaleada y salieron hacia la calle….


	13. atraccion

CAPITULO 13

ATRACCION

"vaya hasta que llegan, ya tengo el día perfecto, hace un buen día así que lo pasaremos afuera" decía Alice como siempre emocionada ya con una bolsa de campo en su mano, los demás sentados en la sala con cara de emoción y con la mirada fija en Edward y bella que entraban por la puerta

"que te hicieron hermano ve como vienes todo sudado y agitado" dijo jasper mientras todos veían a Edward que estaba totalmente empapado por el sudor y un poco sonrojado por el ejercicio

"anoche no se me hizo tan pesada la ida a tu casa bella pero ahora sí estuvo difícil, me voy a bañar" decía mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia las escaleras

"fue por tu emoción de verme cullen, por eso no se te hizo pesado ayer" le decía bella riéndose

"cállate swan, no me tardo" Edward decía mientras subía corriendo a su cuarto, se metió al baño sin agarrar ropa ni nada para tardarse menos.

"vamos bella, acompáñame a mi cuarto para darte un traje de baño, vamos a nadar!!!!" decía rosalie jalando a bella

"no creo que tus trajes de baño sean para mi rosalie" le decía bella un tanto asustada por la manera tan exuberante de vestir de su amiga

"por favor bella tengo el traje de baño perfecto se le van a salir los ojos a Edward cuando te vea y a ver si así se avienta a hacer algo" le contesto rosalie rodeando los ojos

"ROSALIE!!" le gritaba bella para callar lo que acababa de decir, aunque se moría por besar a Edward no lo pensaba presionar ni hacer algo para perder su amistad

"tu bien sabes cómo incitar a los hombres corazón hazlo con el imbécil de nuestro hermano" le gritaba emmett desde el sillón riéndose más bien carcajeándose de su comentario

"no rosalie definitivamente no me voy a poner esto, no tapa nada, aunque he de admitir que es muy bonito y no me queda mal pero seguro se me saldrá cuando me meta al agua se ve muuuy apretado" le decía bella mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia rosalie, era un bikini azul agua, se amarraba alrededor de su cuello haciendo que se le viera mas pecho y la parte de abajo era tipo hot pants que se le ajustaba a la perfección a sus caderas, contrastaba con la piel pálida y la hacía ver más estilizada y las piernas largas y torneadas.

"tengo muy buen gusto bella, que esperabas, claro que lo usas te ves súper sexy, toma ponte esta falda de mezclilla" le decía rosalie observándola atentamente para ver que detalle le faltaba

"ok te seguiré el juego solo que si me pasa algo vergonzoso te juro que te ahogo rose" contestaba bella poniéndose la falda y una playera un tanto ajustada de rosalie

Edward salía del baño solo con la toalla amarrada a su cintura mientras con la mano sacudía su cabello para secarlo más rápido y se dirigía hacia su closet, agarro unos pantalones cortos tipo cargo café y una playera azul, se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse mas cómodo camino hacia el aparato de música para poner algo mientras se arreglaba

"Edward solo vine…………." Le decía bella mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y se quedo petrificada con lo que vio, nunca había visto a Edward con tan poca ropa a pesar de que sabía que tenía buen cuerpo no se imagino que estuviera taaan bien hecho, lo observo desde los pies hasta el cabello recorriendo cada musculo de su abdomen y pecho, viendo la excitante y marcada "v" que se lo formaba perdiéndose dentro de la toalla junto con esa rayita de cabello dorado que iba desde el ombligo hasta debajo del la toalla, sus hombros anchos que se juntaban a su cuello largo y duro y bajaban la musculatura por sus brazos marcándolos a la perfección hasta llegar a sus largas y fuertes manos, su espalda amplia que contrataba con una cintura delgada y dura, la espalda marcada por la rayita en medio de ella bajando hasta la toalla hasta el borde en donde empezaba…………"a que bella? A que viniste?" le decía Edward sin voltearla a ver estaba concentrado en su ipod, después unos segundos sin repuesta la volteo a ver y soltó una enorme carcajada

"respira bella!!! Ya estas azul " le decía acercándose a ella con una enorme sonrisa

"wow Edward cuando te dije en la mañana que era difícil saber si habías nacido o fuiste hecho lo decía en broma pero ahora veo que es verdad, a que laboratorio fueron tus padres para hacerte eh" le decía bella con los ojos como platos y con cara lujuriosa, Edward solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cama para recoger su ropa

"exageras bella, no tengo nada que no tenga otro hombre" le decía recogiendo su ropa

"no sabía que tuvieras tatuajes nunca me habías dicho" decía bella acercándose a la cama y sentándose a lado de él observando de cerca los tatuajes que tenia Edward uno en la espalda baja era una guitarra con la unión jack (bandera de Inglaterra) con sombras que la hacían ver como en tercera dimensión y el otro lo tenía en el costado debajo del brazo derecho era una especie de pantera acechando a una presa pintada de un color negro azulado y los ojos verdes impactantes parecidos a los de edward la cola del felino casi llegaba hasta el pecho de él

"si bueno me los hice cuando tenía como 13 años cuando estaba en una época muy perdida, realmente no me acuerdo habérmelos hecho pero sí recuerdo el porqué así que me gustan mucho, y de hecho no solo tengo dos ……….. Pero el tercero no te lo puedo enseñar" le decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y viéndola a los ojos, se carcajeo de la cara de ella y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse

"bueno y que ibas a decir antes que te quedaras como piedra" le pregunto a Edward ya vestido saliendo el baño

"ah que te pongas traje de baño porque vamos a ir a nadar!!!" le dijo imitando la voz de alice al final de la oración riéndose

"ya te sale excelente la imitación solo espero que no te escuche sino conocerás su verdadera furia y créeme que no quieres conocerla, me lo imaginaba así que ya me puse el traje abajo del pantalón, vamos swan" le decía mientras recogía unas toallas y su ipod

"a donde vamos exactamente me estoy casi desmayando de tanto caminar pensé que iríamos en carro" decía bella hasta atrás del grupo quejándose y esquivando ramas y rocas del suelo

"ay bella si quieres te llevo como costal de papas en los hombros pero ya cállate!!, ya estamos cerca y cuando lleguemos te vas a ir de nalgas jajaja" le decía emmett bromista como siempre hasta adelante del grupo caminando de la mano de rosalie

"a puesto que quisieras ser de mi tamañito ahora verdad bella" le decía alice que iba de caballito en la espalda de jasper dándole besitos en el cuello de él sin que a este le afectara el peso de su novia, bella solo le saco la lengua y siguió evitando ramas del suelo

"si quieres te puedo cargar bella, me da terror que te vayas a caer, sabes que no eres muy coordinada" le decía Edward al oído agarrándola de la mano para evitar que se cayera

"cállate Edward si puedo caminar bien y no gracias no quiero que me cargues no creo que soportes llevar a semejante belleza en tu espalda" le decía riéndose de su comentario y sacándole la lengua

"perdón pero no soy yo el que te queda viendo como perro afuera de una carnicería" le contesto Edward caminando más rápido y llevándola de la mano para que se apresurara

"llegamos!!!" anunciaba rosalie corriendo hacia las piedras que estaba al rededor de un pozo de agua donde había una pequeña cascada que la producían las mismas piedras, bella se quedo parada viendo lo hermoso del lugar, rodeado de arboles y vegetación extremadamente verde estaba este pequeño pozo casi al borde del precipicio donde se tenía un vista espectacular de las montañas de forks, el agua era cristalina, transparente y para su asombro estaba a una temperatura de lo más agradable, el pozo era poco profundo donde nada mas los hombres tocaban el piso.

"si!!! Vamos saquemos las cosas para podernos meter" decía alice sacando de su bolsa toallas y una canasta que comida, emmett sacaba de su mochila una hielera un tanto grandecita con cervezas frías, jasper sacaba un pequeño aparato de música de pilas donde se ponía el ipod, Edward escogía buena música en el ipod y la colocaba en el aparato

"listo!! Todo listo!!" anunciaba jasper quitándose la playera y los pantalones mostrando también un torso musculoso más que el de Edward pero menos que el de emmett, la piel de un color un poco dorado que contrastaba con sus ojos y cabello, también tenía un pequeño tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, algo referente a Texas

Emmett se saco su ropa de un solo movimiento exaltado por la emoción, se veía que él y alice eran gemelos por su sobredosis de emoción, su torso mucho mas musculoso que el de sus hermanos pero sin dejar de ser refinado y bien definido, su piel clara y un tatuaje mediano de un oso en la parte alta de su espalda de lado derecho

"si definitivamente Carlisle y esme quieren ser la familia perfecta li-te-ral-mente" decía bella observando el cuerpo perfecto de todos los hermanos, alice y rosalie tenían el cuerpo definido todo en el lugar donde debería estar, se sintió un poco cohibida pero decidió no darle más importancia y apresurarse a meterse al agua, se quito la ropa mientras observaba que los demás ya estaban dentro del pozo y Edward les pasaba algunas cervezas, doblo su ropa y se dirigió hacia el pozo, Edward la volteo a ver y se quedo petrificado, soltó un gemido y abrió los ojos observando el cuerpo bien torneado de bella

"decías algo sobre los perros fuera de una carnicería o algo así cullen?" le decía bella mientras sonreía y se metía cuidadosamente al pozo "pásame una cerveza cachorrito" decía bella ya bien acomodada en el pozo y estirando su mano hacia Edward que salía ya del hechizo

"si lo acepto swan, pero es que en serio estas………… mejor no digo nada porque ante todo soy un caballero jajaja" le decía Edward ya a lado de ella dentro del agua sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

Las horas pasaron entre platicas y juegos, la música sonaba y sonaba con una variedad entre electrónico, rock, pop y metal, las cervezas se fueron acabando y sol iba avanzando

"bueno y me van a contar la historia de sus tatuajes cullens hombres?" decía bella ya un tanto mareada mientras se sentaba con ayuda de Edward en la orilla del pozo

"yo yo yo primero" decía emmett otra vez emocionado, carraspeo y empezó " el mío es un oso grizzly que representa fortaleza, furia y destreza, y además así me dicen, me dicen que parezco oso" decía orgulloso de su tatuaje mientras lo enseñaba, "muy bien muy bien si te queda" decía bella mientras aplaudía y rosalie lo veía con cara de lujuria mordiéndose un labio

"el mío obvio representa lo que deje atrás en Texas ya sabes vaqueros, rodeos, caballos, toros, botas y el calor jajaja" decía jasper con su típico acento sureño también orgulloso de su arte en el cuerpo "te queda a la perfección y sobre todo cuando hablas" le decía bella riéndose y volteando a Edward señalándolo para que dijera su historia

"bueno el mío de la guitarra obvio representa mi amor por la música y los guitarrazos jajaja supongo que un piano se vería un tanto gay así que decidí por la guitarra mejor, la bandera pues es la representación de mis raíces mi origen, y la pantera de mi costado es por tres cosas, una es porque mis amigos de Inglaterra me decían que siempre camino o tengo movimientos un tanto felinos, que camino con elegancia jajaja, dos porque era un poco peleonero no me dejaba de nadie por nada y siempre estaba peleándome por eso me decían que parecía pantera enfurecida, repito no era mi mejor época y tres por los ojos decían que los tengo del mismo color que el de una pantera así que por eso me lo hice" decía sentándose a lado de bella pero con los ojos un poco entristecidos.

"si te representan cullen pero porque la cara, te arrepientes de habértelos hecho?" le preguntaba bella pasándoles la mano por la espalda de él "no, es solo que como te dije no recuerdo el habérmelos hecho no recuerdo mucho de mis trece años, veras……… en esa época me drogaba y pues perdí todo un año de mi vida" le decía volteándola a ver y observando la reacción de ella, uno de sus miedos era el rechazo de ella no quería que se asustara y se alejara de el

"no te preocupes Edward estoy segura que lo hiciste por los momentos difíciles que pasaste mientras las hayas dejado y no lo vuelvas a hacer siempre estaré orgullosa de ti" le decía bella besándolo en la mejilla y siguiendo con la caricia en su espalda, sintió de pronto y pequeños borde en su piel, la siguió con el dedo y sintió como Edward se puso rígido, era una cicatriz larga y delgada apenas notable pero si se sentía, lo empujo hacia adelante para verla mejor y observo que no era la única había varias de todos tamaños esparcidos por toda su espalda, no se notaban mucho por lo pálida de su piel, Edward solo bajo la cabeza y espero a que bella terminara de verlo

"y bien? Qué es eso?" le pregunto bella shockeada, enojada, preocupada sin saber que significaba no podría pensar que Edward se los hizo el mismo, todos sus hermanos se dirigieron a donde estaba bella para ver de lo que hablaba, Edward solo gimió quedito y se quedo quieto

"que te paso? Nunca lo había visto" decía rosalie espantada, "yo una vez lo note pero no dije nada porque fue en la época cuando apenas te conocíamos" decía jasper con la cabeza baja

"ya ya, no es para tanto" decía Edward levantándose de golpe agitando la mano restándole importancia a sus cicatrices "son cicatrices que me dejo el idiota de paul ya saben mi ex padre, una vez que estaba escuchando música a todo volumen y bebiendo en la sala, ya llevaba horas y era música hartante así que ….. estúpido de mi pensé que sería bueno desconectarle el aparato al menos para que hubiera silencio por unos segundos, pero obvio me descubrió y me pego con el mismo cable sosteniéndolo como si fuera un látigo o algo así y pues me abrió varias veces" les explicaba mirándolos con expresión triste pero sin llorar ni sollozar, todos lo miraron con cara de terror "es algo del pasado que me dejo marcado pero ya lo supere así que no lo hagan, no me vean así, después de todo como esa hay muchas ya les dije como me trataban" les decía mientras se estiraba para agarrar otra cerveza de la hilera, todos se quedaron viendo entre si y solo asentían unos con otros para ya no preguntarle mas a Edward, como el dijo poco a poco se abriría totalmente.

"me quede atrás cullen quien es paul tu ex padre?" le preguntaba bella, no podía dejar el tema los demás ya se habían perdido por los alrededores para alivianar su calor

"antes de los cullen otra familia me adopto porque no tenía más familiares después de morir mis padres así que me mandaron a un orfanato y pues los Sweeney no eran nada amigables conmigo por eso escape, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahorita mejor veamos el atardecer, me gusta esta hora el crepúsculo" le decía enseñándole con la mano los colores del atardecer rojo, naranja, amarillo y azul por encima de las montañas, bella observaba a Edward sin mover los ojos "bella te prometo que te lo cuento pero no ahora, por favor" le decía Edward con voz seria y seca, bella solo asintió y volteo hacia el atardecer, Edward le tomo la mano y se la beso "te estás divirtiendo?" le preguntaba mirándola a los ojos

"claro me encanta contar historias de terror en el crepúsculo, pero la tuya es espeluznante" le decía sarcásticamente mirándolo a los ojos, estaba molesta por las milésima vez que Edward le prometió contarle su historia y nunca se lo decía, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al verle la cara de dolor a Edward, se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos y lo agarro de la barbilla para que la volteara a ver "lo siento hermoso, no quise decir eso, no te enojes no pongas esa cara por favor" le decía con las lagrimas ya casi derramando por su cara

"bella no es que no confié en ti entiéndelo eres mi…." _Vida_ pensó Edward "mi mejor amiga pero tengo miedo a que cambies de opinión sobre mí, no he tenido una vida muy agradable no quiero que te asustes y te alejes de mi" le decía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte observando como el sol se metía, la luz de la luna empezaba a reflejar en el pozo iluminándolos "Edward no me importa si me dijeras que comías ratas o mataste al desgraciado que te hizo eso, no me importa para mí siempre serás Edward CULLEN no él Edward anterior, no te voy a presionar simplemente me gustaría saber para no cagarla en mis comentarios de repente jajajaja, jamás entiende jamás te dejare" le contestaba bella con voz segura y llena de amor hacia el "te quiero tonto" lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en hombro mientras le acariciaba la espalda y con la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho la subía y la bajaba por el cuerpo de Edward, comenzó a incomodarse _no por favor no lo hagas se siente bien no lo hagas estúpido no te hace daño _pensaba Edward luchando con su demonio interno que siempre surgía cuando lo tocaban, se tenso y se tomo el puente de la nariz

"pasa algo malo?" Le pregunto bella sabiendo que siempre que se ponía así algo le preocupaba, "es ….es solo que no me gusta que me toquen bella, perdóname no eres tú, es…….. ughhh no puedo evitarlo ok no me gusta por favor para" le decía alejándose lentamente de ella, no quería que se enojara, "e-está bien Edward, no te preocupes no lo sabía, digo siempre te abrazo cuando dormimos no pensé que te incomodara no lo hare otra vez" le decía bajando las manos y pidiéndole perdón con la cara " no, no me molesta que me abraces bella nunca me molestara pero…..cuando me acarician o me tocan así como lo hacías no me gusta ……….. perdón soy muy raro, tengo demonios en la cabeza que me atormentan continuamente jajajaja no te enojes por favor" le decía bajando la cabeza y dejando una pequeña sonrisa para calmar la situación lo mejor era burlarse de el mismo

"no eres ningún raro Edward, tienes tus razones para hacerlo" le decía bella perdida en sus pensamientos, "que piensas, dime, no te quedes así" le decía Edward sacándola de sus ideas

"es solo que me acorde en mi primer día de clases tanya me dijo que ustedes tuvieron…….bueno ya sabes estuvieron juntos, pero que tu nunca la dejaste tocarte que era muy extraño pero excitante jajaja" le decía bella acordándose de su conversación con tanya la rosita fresita

"ah, wow no pensé que supieras eso pero pues si, así es siempre que lo hago con alguien, no me dejo tocar, a menudo me dicen que es injusto ellas creen que lo haga por egoísta o algo así" le decía riéndose de la situación, bella acompaño su risa mientras se relajaban y se acomodaba en su hombro otra vez.

"siento que te conozco mas cullen, me gusta, me atraes mas" le decía bella metiéndose en las sabanas de la cama de Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa, "te atraigo bella? En serio, casi no lo había notado? "contestaba Edward sentado en la cama "cállate que hoy babeabas sobre mi así que calladito estas más bonito" le reprochaba bella sacándole la lengua

"si lo acepto ya te lo dije te veías muy bien, yo no niego que una de las causas por las que soy tu amigo es la atracción hacia ti" le contestaba mientras gateaba hacia la cabecera de su cama donde estaba bella, "…….si que te queda a la perfección la pantera cullen, bueno este ……. Si yo también lo acepto ya sabes………. Sabes que eres absolutamente atractivo………buenas noches" le decía nerviosamente poniéndose de costado, Edward se rio y la beso en la mejilla, se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo "amo ponerte nerviosa, buenas noches" le dijo el antes de perderse en sus sueños.


	14. complicaciones

CAPITULO 14

COMPLICACIONES

La semana empezó de lo más normal, en la escuela los chismes no tardaban en aparecer y desaparecer, hasta que a mitad de semana todo se complico para el pequeño infierno personal de Edward.

"a ver qué día nos vamos de pinta, deberíamos faltar al menos un día" decía emmett caminando con flojera hacia la entrada de la escuela seguido por sus demás hermanos incluyendo bella, "yo te apoyo en eso, hoy se me hizo pesadísimo despertarme" decía jasper caminando despacio

De repente bella fue alzada por unos grandes brazos de piel morena que la giraban y abrazaban fuertemente, soltó un grito ensordecedor que hizo que todos alrededor voltearan y los cullen se pusieran a la defensiva, hasta que vieron de quien se trataba

"bella!!! Bella!!! Hace años que no te veía, que crecidita ya estas" le decía Jacob sonriendo alegremente y girándola en el aire

"Jacob!! Voy a vomitar bájame" le decía bella tratando de sonreír y no pensar en el mareo, Jacob la deposito en el suelo y la soltó para observarla bien mientras seguía sonriendo, bella siendo bella se mareo en exceso y se fue para atrás al momento en que la soltó, unos fuertes brazos pálidos la agarraron, ella sabia perfecto de quien se trataba

"gracias Edward, que sería de mi sin ti, me dejo super mareada" le decía sosteniéndose de sus brazos para pararse y volteándolo a ver sonriendo, "te dije que era un tanto estúpido" le respondía Edward con voz baja pegada a su oído.

"ven bella déjame verte bien, donde quedo la niñita caprichosa con la que jugaba en la playa?" le decía Jacob tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia el haciendo que Edward la tuviera que soltar inmediatamente.

"bueno pues creo que ya desapareció, pero nunca fui caprichosa Jacob, al menos no recuerdo que así fuera, además que dices si tu también estas enorme y…. fuerte, muy bien crecidito" le decía bella tocando los brazos y volteando hacia arriba para verle la cara mejor, era de la misma estatura que Edward

"dios con ustedes dos voy a tener serios problemas de cuello" les decía bella a Edward y Jacob mientras los señalaba

"vaya pero si son los cullen, como están chicos hacía tiempo que no los veíamos, verdad amigos?" decía Jacob un tanto altanero volteando hacia atrás para dejar ver a sus amigos de la reservación, sam, embry, paul, seth, quil y jared aparecieron en escena mientras sonreían y asentían al comentario de Jacob

"si hacía tiempo, como han estado amiguitos de la reservación?" decía emmett con la sonrisa burlona de siempre, no se llevaban en realidad mal pero si existía esa rivalidad por demostrar quién es más fuerte, juego de hombres, solo existía esa mala química entre Edward y jacob

"es un gusto verlos a todos, pero que los trae por aquí, están muy fuera de sus rumbos" les decía jasper sonriendo y viendo a cada uno de los enormes habitantes de la push

"lo que pasa es que hubo un pequeño accidente en la reservación" decía sam sereno y serio como siempre, todos asintieron y bajaban la cabeza sonriendo

"si verán los menores de nosotros hicieron una pequeña travesura donde termino quemada nuestra escuela" seguía contando Jacob divertido por la situación mientras veía con emoción a bella, "y por lo tanto tendremos que estudiar aquí mientras arreglan la escuela para no perder el año" Jacob decía viendo las reacciones de todos

"ósea, todos ustedes van a estar en esta escuela, por cuento tiempo?" decía Edward notablemente molesto por la mirada de Jacob clavada en bella

"no se cullen, un par de meses a lo mejor" decía paul observándolo fijamente, "que te es tan molesto nuestra presencia?" continuaba diciendo paul molesto por la reacción de Edward

"no, claro que no paul, no tengo problema alguno …… bueno solo con Jacob saben que no lo soporto" decía Edward sin importarle que a 2 metros de él estuviera parado Jacob, quien se irrito y volteo a ver con odio a Edward

"Edward!! No seas grosero" le decía bella reprochándole su comportamiento, "está bien bella, es bien sabido que no nos tragamos no te preocupes también tengo problemas con el" le decía Jacob a bella jalándola de la mano para abrazarla "bueno más vale que nos metamos a nuestras clases, cierto?" les decía a todos para que empezaran a caminar a sus respectivos salones

Todos empezaron a esparcirse por la escuela pero Edward se quedo parado tratando de bajar su enojo, "que tienes Edward, sé que no te cae bien Jacob pero no te enojes tanto" le decía alice abrazándolo de la cintura y mirándolo a los ojos

"porque alice, porque tiene que pasar esto, viste como la veía, que puedo hacer? No le puedo reclamar nada porque bella y yo solo somos amigos, pero me mata me comen los celos, porque no puedo tener un momento de felicidad!!!" decía Edward metiendo su cara en sus manos recargándose un poco en los hombros de su hermana

"Edward no crees que sea momento de que avances las cosas con bella?" preguntaba alice acariciándole el cabello

"bromeas? Ahora menos, también ella lo veía de forma ……….. ughh se ve que también le gusto, tú crees que me voy a aventar sabiendo que Jacob esta encima de ella, arriesgarme a que me deje por él, que me engañe con él? Claro que no alice" le decía con los ojos brillosos llenos de enojo y miedo, "lo único que me queda es llevar la situación lo más calmado que pueda" continuaba mientras respiraba profundamente y se tranquilizaba un poco

"estas mal Edward no puede ser que tengas tan poca seguridad en ti, bella jamás te haría eso, ella te lo ha dicho debes de creerle" le decía alice enojada cruzada de manos por la actitud terca de su hermano, ella sabía que le constaba confiar en las personas pero si de eso depende tu felicidad no te aventarías?

"alice, la persona que mas me quería en el mundo y en la que confiaba ciegamente me lo hizo, me abandono sin importarle, después de mil veces que me dijo que no me dejaría jamás, me clavo un cuchillo en la espalda!!!!! Como crees que volveré a confiar en alguien, no permitiré ser lastimado otra vez y menos por alguien tan importante en mi vida como bella, si es feliz con Jacob o alguien más yo seré feliz por ella, al parecer soy incapaz de tener felicidad en mi vida así que, que me queda" decía Edward exasperado, confundido y enojado, realmente creía eso, era incapaz de confiar en ella, dos veces fue engañado y dejado a su suerte sin tener nada en el mundo, dos veces puso su total confianza en alguien y no obtuvo otra cosa más que soledad y dolor, no lo permitiría otra vez.

"está bien Edward, no puedo decir que te comprendo porque nunca lo he vivido solo sé que deberías pensarlo, tienes que tomar las oportunidades que te da la vida sin importar el resultado aunque falles 10 veces, esta vez no estás solo, tienes una familia que te ama y te apoya y lo sabes" le decía enojada señalándolo que con el dedo, después de decirle dio media vuelta y se fue

Edward se quedo pensando en medio del pasillo de la escuela lógicamente ya había perdido la primera clase

"hola corazón, que haces aquí? Porque no entraste a la clase?" le decía lauren tratando de oírse lo más sexy posible, se le acerco y le acaricio el brazo sintiendo todos sus músculos

"basta lauren no estoy de humor, por favor dile al profesor que me sentí mal" decía Edward alejándose un poco de ella pero viéndola fijamente, "vamos no seas así Edward hace mucho que no hablábamos ya ni nos saludas como antes, que te ha pasado?" le decía lauren pegándose más a él haciendo que caminara hacia atrás hasta pegarse a la pared, ella se puso de puntitas para estar más al nivel de su cara y acercarse más a el

"lo siento lauren no sabía que te sintieras mal por eso" contestaba Edward con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, con la cabeza hacia atrás para estar más lejos de su boca lo más posible y con la espalda pegada a la pared.

"no seas así corazón, sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad, para lo que quieras" le decía otra vez con esa voz según ella sexy, sonriéndole de forma sensual y mordiéndose el labio se acerco a su oído y le susurro "para. Lo. Que. Quieras"

_Ok lauren quieres jugar? No me queda otro remedio. _Pensó Edward para liberarse rápidamente de sus garras, bajo la mirada hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella, saco la perfecta sonrisa torcida y relamiéndose los labios contesto "en serio lauren, lo que quiera, cuando quiera?" mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia el haciendo que girara y quedara ella contra la pared, con su otra mano acariciaba su cuello "ss-si lo qu-ee quie-ras" respondía ella tartamudeando con los ojos abiertos y respirando rápidamente

"te pongo nerviosa amor? Mmmm después de todo no creo que puedas conmigo lauren" decía Edward acercándose más a su cara viéndola a los labios, se quedaron así viéndose por un momento hasta que él se rio y se separo de ella rápidamente, ella se quedo agarrándose fuertemente de la pared para no caerse, Edward volteo hacia una silueta que estaba en la puerta de salida, reconociendo inmediatamente a bella que estaba con una expresión de dolor y enojo, observo toda la escena sin escuchar lo que decían, por lo que a simple vista se veía como un juego caliente entre los dos

"bella, que te pasa?" le decía Edward acercándose a ella lentamente, lauren camino hacia su salón recuperándose del deslumbramiento de Edward

"que me pasa?, que te pasa a ti? Estas muy acomedido con lauren, no?" le decía bella con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el suelo, _que me pasa no le puedo reclamar, no somos nada más que amigos _pensaba levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Edward que notaba confusión y descontento

"no es lo que parece, lo hice para quitármela de encima, ya sabes cómo son de plagas" explicaba Edward con la voz desesperada, "si perdón cullen, solo no me cae bien lauren no me gustaría que te involucraras con ella pero al fin y al cabo puedes hacerlo, eres libre, soltero, cierto?" decía bella para que Edward agarrara el hilo de la conversación y entendiera a lo que se refería bella

"si, claro….. es cierto, pero nunca lo haría, no me involucraría con ella, ……ni con nadie" susurro lo ultimo para que fuera inaudible para bella "es igual contigo puedes estar con quien quieras, solo hazlo con inteligencia, estamos" le decía ya más calmado pero con la voz seca y triste

"pues no con quien quiera, porque con quien quiero no puedo jajajaja parece trabalenguas, pero no te preocupes lo hare con inteligencia………. Pero no te molestaría?" preguntaba ella mirándolo a los ojos un poco avergonzada pero no perdería esta oportunidad para preguntarle

"a que te refieres bella, que si me molestaría que salieras con alguien?" decía Edward mirándola a los ojos también pero con la voz temblorosa, ella asintió, el carraspeo y bajo la mirada un poco "pues claro que me molestaría no puedo negarlo, y eso lo sabes bella" le decía subiendo la mano para pasarle un cabello fuera de su lugar detrás de su oreja y dejando la mano en su nuca, bella sintió un escalofrió y se recargo levemente en la mano de él

"entonces no lo haría, no saldría con nadie si eso te molesta" le decía ella con los ojos cerrados, "eso sería muy injusto princesa, no salir con nadie por mi estúpido miedo pero tampoco conmigo? Te suena bien?" preguntaba Edward acariciando la mejilla de bella con su otra mano

"solo es cuestión de tiempo cullen, lo sé, y sabes que te esperare, no hay otra persona con la que me gustaría estar más que contigo" bella decía subiendo la mano para acariciar el cabello de Edward y su mejilla, los dos se jalaron al mismo tiempo hasta quedar frente con frente, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron así por un momento sintiendo la respiración de uno sobre el otro, acariciando sus rostros, abrieron los ojos y se observaron por un segundo, cada vez se acercaban mas…..

RRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!

Dieron un salto para atrás al sonido de la campana, se separaron abruptamente mientras todos los alumnos empezaban a salir de sus salones, solo sonrieron sin decir nada y caminaron juntos hacia su siguiente clase


	15. hockey, escuela y distracciones

CAPITULO 15

HOCKEY, ESCUELA Y DISTRACCIONES

Todos estaban encantado con la llegada de los chicos de la push no todos tenían el gusto de conocerlos, las mujeres sobretodos estaban de lo mas exaltadas y los hombres impresionados por la estatura de todos, edward agradeció mil veces la distracción que eran para las mujeres, ya no lo molestarían tanto.

"como es que ustedes no nos van a visitar a la push eh?" decía paul junto a jared sentándose en la mesa que compartían jessica, lauren y tanya, ellas solo sonreían tontamente mientras los veían de cuerpo completo

"nunca nos invitan, pero ahora ya sabemos que somos bienvenidas ahí" decía jessica jugando con un mechón de su cabello de forma sexy

"por supuesto que son bienvenidas" le decía jared empezando a comer de su plato casi desparramándose de tanta comida sin prestarles mucha atención a las chicas, así eran siempre con todas las mujeres muy bromistas pero de ahí no pasaban.

"vaya Edward esto va a ser incomodo, eres mi nueva pareja en clase de ingles eso me acaba de decir la maestra" decía Jacob pasando a lado de la mesa de los cullen en la cafetería "bella no quieres acompañarme a comer?" le preguntaba con cara de cachorrito y estirando sus enormes brazos hacia ella, ella sabia la situación que se estaba formando entre sus dos amigos, lentamente movió los ojos hacia Edward para saber cuál era su reacción ante la pregunta de Jacob, si le gustaba la idea de comer con él.

"es tu amigo también bella, si quieres ve" le susurro Edward en su oreja con un tono triste bastante notable, pero como le había dicho no era justo para ella el no poder estar ni con uno ni con otro, si Edward no la podía hacer feliz igual Jacob si podría.

"ok Jacob, solo para ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas" decía bella parándose de la silla y dándole un cariño con su mano en la mejilla de Edward, "nos vemos al rato chicos" les dijo a todos para empezar su camino con Jacob

"lo odio, les juro que no los soporto me es más insoportable que el estúpido de Mike" decía Edward tratando de disimular su enojo ya que bella de tanto en tanto lo volteaba a ver "necesito hablar con la profesora de ingles, no pudo tener una idea más estúpida, voy a terminar matándolo" continuaba diciendo metiéndose un bocado en su boca, sus hermanos sonreían ante el odio hacia Jacob

"si lo haces yo te ayudo Edward, tampoco es de mi agrado" le decía emmett dándole un poco de apoyo a su hermano, "no creo que sea necesario emmett con lo mucho que lo aborrezco es suficiente para partirle la cara, maldito perro apestoso" seguía diciendo Edward fingiendo su buen humor ante bella que lo veía de lejos.

"fui a ver al equipo con el que jugaremos el viernes, su mejor arma es un tipo enorme, da miedo ese sí parece oso emmett, es mal alto y grande que tu" les decía jasper a todo el equipo de hockey mientras se cambiaban para entrenar en la pista, "ya sé de quien hablas, son dos de hecho, nada más que su hermano es mas chaparrito, pero es lento, con ese tamaño no se puede mover bien" contestaba Edward sacándose la playera para poner se las protecciones y el jersey del equipo

"pues si pero con ese tamaño no te deja pasar, es como una pared el tipo ese" comentaba otro compañero del equipo, todos eran altos y fornidos, eran hábiles, rápidos y buenos poco a poco el equipo de hockey de forks gano buena reputación entre las escuelas de alrededor, con la famosa defensa de los 3 hermanos, como eran conocidos por sus contrincantes, no los conocían como los cullen siempre se referían a ellos como los altos, fuertes y rostros del equipo de forks

"entonces debemos buscar una manera de sacarlo del juego" decía emmett colocándose los pants, "podemos golpearlo un poco fuerte para que quede fuera, claro no hiriéndolo tanto" continuaba diciendo con una sonrisa mala en su rostro

"pues sí, pero quien emmett ninguno de nosotros estamos en la altura y peso de el" comentaba otro chico con la mirada atenta de todos encima de el, se escucharon murmullos y comentarios como "si es cierto", " es grande", "es peligroso"

"bueno no es necesario que le lleguemos por arriba, con un poco de velocidad y fuerza podemos hacer que salga volando llegándole por los pies" decía Edward con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de emmett, "listo hay que planearlo bien, ahora que salgamos a la pista vemos la manera" decía jasper ya listo para salir

___

Bella, rose y alice se dirigían a la pista de hielo de la escuela, iban a ver un poco del entrenamiento de los chicos, les parecía de lo mas excitante verlos mientras ellos patinaban perfectamente dándose trancazos unos con otros, cayéndose y metiendo gol, sobre todo a rosalie le parecía de lo más sensual

Ellos cuando se deban cuenta que las chicas los veían hacían payasadas, patinaban como si fueran competidores del patinaje artístico, era de lo mas cómico ver a alguien del tamaño de emmett tratar de dar piruetas en al aire con elegancia, se molestaban unos con otros, practicaban las mejores maneras de tirar a los contrincantes, mientras ellas se morían de risa

"vaya si así juegan no se entonces como es que han llegado a ser campeones" decía Jacob seguido de la risa de sus compañeros mientras se sentaban atrás de las 3 amigas

"no seas pesado Jacob, el viernes ven a ver el partido y veras realmente como juegan, son buenísimos" le decía alice molesta pos su comentario hacia su novio y sus hermanos

"me muero de ganas, he oído que los jugadores del otro equipo son enormes, ojala y puedan, no se vayan a romper alguien huesito" le contestaba Jacob con el mismo tono de burla

"son buenos Jacob, deja de molestar, yo si los he visto jugar y si son muuuy buenos" le decía seth ya molesto por tantos comentarios hacia sus amigos, Edward y seth sobretodo se llevaban muy bien, desde que se conocieron entablaron una buena amistad

"cállate seth tu lo dices por tu amiguito Edward, ya bésate con el, igual y eso es lo que necesita para que se le quite su pésimo carácter" Jacob decía molesto por la defensa de su amigo hacia los cullens, "mejor cállate tu perro, no conoces en lo absoluto a mi hermano, y te aconsejo que no lo provoques porque le falta poco para reventarte la cara" le contesto rosalie con la mirada fija en la pista pero la voz fuerte y segura

"ja, solo quiero ver que lo intente, también desde hace mucho le tengo ganas" continuaba Jacob

"porque no te puedes controlar Jacob, ya deja de decir tanta estupidez, tanto tu como Edward son mis amigos y no quiero que se estén peleando por estupideces, te juro que no les vuelvo a hablar si siguen con esta "rivalidad" tan pendeja" decía bella mientras se paraba con las manos en la cintura y gritándole a Jacob que hasta Edward escucho y estaba parado en medio de la pista con cara de confusión

"ya ya, alinea tus chakras bella, no pasa nada, ya me callo" Jacob le contestaba con las manos en son de paz, sentándose poco a poco para que bella se relajara, todos se voltearon a ver y se botaron de la risa de la cara de Jacob

"de que se ríen, da miedo cuando se enoja" les decía volteando la cara para que no vieran que se ponía rojo de la vergüenza, bella se paro y se fue a sentar a lado de él, rodeándolo con sus diminutos brazos alrededor le dijo "perdón Jacob por gritarte pero era para que dejaras de decir tantas sandeces, en verdad no me gusta que se estén peleando él es muy importante en mi vida así como tu también lo eres, te conozco desde hace muchos años, no me gusta que hagan esto, ok", Jacob solo asintió pasando su brazo por la espalda de bella para acercarla a su pecho mientras sonreía ampliamente al darse cuenta que Edward los estaba observando con cara de pocos amigos

Se escucho un grito de dolor en toda la pista, bella alzo la cabeza para ver hacia el hielo mientras veían como estaba un compañero del equipo retorciéndose en el hielo, Edward parecía disculparse con él, bella bajo rápido las escaleras y le llamo a Edward

"que paso Edward?, le hiciste algo?" le preguntaba bella un poco enojada y asustada por el grito

"no… bueno si pero no lo hice a propósito, estaba demostrando como podíamos vencer al tipo enorme con el que vamos a jugar el viernes, pero ….. me pase yo creo" le contestaba Edward rápido y con el nervio a flor de piel

"no le paso nada?" le decía bella, "creo que no, tenemos mucha protección solo fue el susto por haber salido volando" le decía ya más relajado aunque su rostro iba cambiando a la tristeza de repente

"por que lo hiciste? Qué te pasa estas triste?" ella le preguntaba conociéndolo como libro abierto notaba sus cambios drásticos, bien decían sus hermanas antes de conocerlo que eran difíciles sus cambios de humor

"lo que pasa es que se me paso la mano con Ben, porque al momento que lo iba a atacar… te……. Vi en brazos de Jacob y pues me enoje" le confesaba Edward bajando la mirada y sin dejarle responder algo a bella continuo "pero yo se que está mal, es tu amigo lo comprendo, si quieres estar con él no te detengo ya te lo dije solo que te advierto que será difícil, así que perdón, y creo que le debo una disculpa a ben así que al rato nos vemos " comenzó a patinar hacia atrás para alejarse de bella mientras le sonreía, ella solo se quedo parada por un momento pensando que si realmente Edward se había dado por vencido.

"bella vamos a la reservación, ya esta mas cambiado de cuando tu ibas, y así platicamos mas y nos ponemos al tanto" Jacob le decía mientras los dos iban caminando hacia las puertas de la escuela después de la práctica, "ya es un poco tarde Jacob mejor mañana" ella le contestaba sabiendo que los cullens venían atrás escuchando todo, sabia perfecto que a Edward no lo agradaría que se fuera con el

"yo te llevo a tu casa en la noche bella, no tarde" la animaba Jacob para que se fuera con él, "si el problema es que hoy me voy a dormir con ellos, porque Charlie tiene guardia y no le gusta que me quede sola en la casa" le contestaba bella señalando a los cullen

"quee, y con quien duermes o que ya hasta tienes tu propia recamara?" Jacob decía sorprendido, celoso y enojado de lo que acabada de escuchar

"no, duermo con Edward su cama es muy amplia, y no pienses mal Jacob, Edward y yo somos amigos, así como tú y yo" le decía bella con un tono de advertencia mientras Edward sonreía un poco al ver la cara de Jacob

"está bien, entonces que tal esto vienes conmigo, te quedas en mi casa!!, y mañana venimos juntos a la escuela, que tal!!, así no te quedas sola en tu casa, nos ponemos al tanto y no es en mal plan porque somos amigos, no?" le decía sonriendo de oreja a oreja por su brillante idea

"porque no se adelantan a la reservación ustedes y yo te marco al rato y te digo cual es el plan, te parece?" les decía bella a los chicos de la push para finalmente dirigirse a jacob, este suspiro con desgano, bajo las manos en forma de rendición y dijo "está bien bells, espero tu llamada, adiós chicos cullens" dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su moto.

"Edward podemos ir un momento a mi casa?" se volteo bella para preguntarle a edward quien estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo

"claro swan, vamos" le contesto con la voz baja y apagada, "nos vemos al rato hermanos" les decía a los demás caminando detrás de bella quien con un movimiento de mano se despedía de los cullens

Se subieron al carro para hacer dentro de este un silencio total, ella no sabía cómo preguntarle la situación y el sabia perfecto que es lo que ella quería platicar, después de haber salido del estacionamiento de la escuela y agarrando la calle principal hacia su casa los dos al mismo tiempo rompieron el silencio " y bien?" dijeron

Se voltearon a ver y sonrieron por unos segundos "las damas primero swan" le decía Edward para que empezara a hablar bella

Penso por unos momentos, jugando con sus manos, mirándolo fijamente a su cara mientras él veía el camino, se limpio la garganta "bueno, ehh….. te molestaría?" le pregunto rápidamente, Edward frunció el ceño no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería, tras haberlo pensado por unos momentos entendió la pregunta

La volteo a ver unos segundos con los ojos obscurecidos por el enojo "en serio estas pensando en seguir su plan bella?" le decía tratando de controlar su voz "estas pensando en quedarte CON EL?" no pudo evitar subir un poco el tono de su voz, ella solo lo veía con los ojos como platos, nunca le había levantado la voz, ni se le habían oscurecido los ojos.

"Edward, el es mi amigo también, y tiene un poco de razón si lo hago contigo porque no con él?" le contesto bella con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, obvio arrepintiéndose al momento que le vio la cara, el carro de detuvo abruptamente a un lado de la calle, la volteo a ver con el rostro dolido y enojado, los labios apretados y los ojos totalmente obscuros

" pensé que eso era algo que compartíamos bella, algo que nos unía, siempre me decías que conmigo duermes como nunca, y yo te respondía que me pasaba los mismo, pero ahora veo que no es así, te da igual, te da lo mismo que sea yo o que sea el APESTOSO ESE!!" apretó las manos al volante cerro lo ojos y empezó a controlar su respiración, bella estaba casi embarrada en la puerta nunca lo había visto así,

"lo, lo siento bella, no te quise gritar" le dijo casi siendo un suspiro su voz, "no Edward, está bien, estuvo mal lo que dije, es especial contigo solo lo dije por decir algo, no quiero dormir con el" bella le decía acercándose poco a poco a él mientras Edward la volteaba a ver y le sonreía levemente aunque no llegaba la sonrisa a sus ojos

"está bien bella, si quieres ir con el adelante, ya entendí, también es tu amigo y tiene el mismo derecho, ya lo dijiste así que llámale y dile que si vas, vamos a tu casa si quieres por ropa y te llevo a donde él diga" le decía con la sonrisa grabada en su boca, mientras volteaba su cara hacia la calle y aceleraba el coche para continuar el trayecto

"no Edward, no hagas esto, te juro que no lo quise decir ya no quiero ir tu eres más importante para mí, vamos a tu casa" decía bella con los ojos vidriosos apunto de escurrirse las lagrimas, tomándolo del brazo para que la volteara a ver, pero su mirada seguía fija en la calle, "por favor Edward, perdóname quiero dormir como siempre entre tus brazos" continuaba diciéndole con la voz más desesperada

Finalmente se detuvo el afuera de su casa "no bella, tú que sabes igual y con el duermes mejor, digo nunca lo sabrás si no comparas, verdad, así que háblale porque tengo tarea que hacer" esa fue su contestación mirándola a los ojos, y con la misma sonrisa apenas notable en sus labios.

"no te hagas esto Edward, se que lo haces para que yo no esté todo el tiempo contigo, tú me lo dijiste hace rato me dijiste que no me detendrías si quería estar con él" le decía ya con las lagrimas en la cara "PERO NO QUIERO, NO HAGAS ESTO EDWARD, YO TE …." Edward la callo con la mano "NO!! No lo digas bella, es lo mejor para ti ya te lo he dicho, yo no te puedo ofrecer otra cosa, si el u otra persona puede adelante, tú dices que es cuestión de tiempo yo no lo creo asi, me conozco y soy la persona más egoísta que hay porque no quiero que me ames para no salir lastimado yo, me comprendes, por eso vete con el bella" le decía él con la voz totalmente apagada y con la mano sobre la mejilla de ella sabia perfecto lo que bella le iba a decir, el sentía igual estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, la amaba como nunca pensó que amaría a alguien pero no podía permitir que ella lo dijera, "con quien decidas estar siempre estaré a tu lado bella" le dijo bajando su mano hasta su pierna y por fin llevándola de regreso al volante "háblale bella" eso fue lo último con dijo Edward, recargando su cabeza sobre el volante y cerrando los ojos

Bella se dio cuenta que no iba a cambiar de opinión, "ok, voy a mi casa a guardar mi ropa y le marco" le decía abriendo la puerta del coche, " no bella, háblale ahorita y yo te llevo a donde te diga, te conozco y no voy a permitir que te quedes sola tampoco, porque eso es lo que estabas pensando cierto" no era una pregunta, ella saco el teléfono rindiéndose, si existía una persona más terca que ella, por fin se la encontró su nombre era Edward cullen.

Después de quedar de acuerdo con Jacob, bella preparo su ropa , comió un bocadillo, tomo una ducha, y se dirigió junto con Edward al lugar del encuentro, en todo este tiempo no el no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo movía la cabeza para asentir o negar lo que ella le preguntara, sonreía y rodeaba los ojos para darle una respuesta, llegaron al lugar y antes de bajarse del carro bella volteo hacia Edward paso sus manos por su cabello, le acerco a ella del cuello y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, "sabes lo que siento" le susurro para rápidamente bajarse del carro y dirigirse hacia Jacob que tenía una estúpida sonrisa en los labios

Lentamente Edward se dio la vuelta y poco a poco acelero su carro hasta agarrar una velocidad bastante alta saco su ipod, busco su carpeta de metal y lo puso a todo volumen, después de un camino pesado llego por fin a su casa, respiro profundo, bajo de su carro y lentamente camino hacia la puerta de su casa, entro silenciosamente mientras escuchaba como sus hermanos echaban relajo en la cocina, se dirigió hacia su piano y toco unas notas, después de un rato parecía sacar una canción con esas notas, aunque sonaba algo fúnebre

Sus hermanos sonrieron entre ellos al darse cuenta que ya había regresado y estaba tocando el piano esa era buena señal, comenzaron a jugar x box

"shhhhh, silencio ponle pausa emmett" decía jasper con el dedo en su boca en señal de silencio

"que pasa cowboy, que escuchaste" le decía él, tratando de parar la oreja a ver qué era lo que sonaba, frunció el ceño "no se oye nada, que es jasper" le pregunto ya enojado por parar su juego

"precisamente eso tonto, han visto pasar a Edward? No verdad… y ya no está tocando, tiene como 10 minutos que no suena el piano" les decía con la cara asustada, todos se pararon rápidamente y se dirigieron a la pequeña sala donde estaba el piano

Edward estaba hincado a lado de su piano con una mano con el puño cerrado en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio y la otra en su boca para apagar los sollozos que emitía, estaba llorando incontrolablemente con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la cabeza agachada casi tocando el piso

Emmett y jasper se quedaron pasmado ante el dolor que sentía su hermano, no creían que siendo siempre tan fuerte ahorita reflejara la peor debilidad, sus hermanas rápidamente lo abrazaron, lo consolaron, y lloraron junto a él…….


	16. asi será

CAPITULO 16

ASI SERA

Seguía Edward en el suelo aunque sus hermanas trataran de levantarlo no lo lograban estaba como estatua cimbrada al suelo, "vamos corazón, no te hagas esto, no llores, que fue lo que paso?" le decía rosalie llorando igual que todos y volteando a ver a emmett con los ojos rogándole para que hiciera algo, alice no podía decir ninguna palabra estaba en el hombro de Edward llorando

"vamos hermano, háblanos, párate, ven" le decía jasper agarrándolo de un brazo quitando lentamente a alice de su hermano, volteo a ver a emmet para que lo ayudara, se puso del otro lado de jasper para agarrarle el otro hombro, Edward se levanto de repente, soltándose del brazo de sus hermanos, su cara estaba empapada en lagrimas y sudor, pero su semblante era escalofriante, estaba con la mirada perdida pero los ojos obscuros, la cara tensa, se le reflejaba cada musculo de ella

"NO! Déjenme, déjenme en paz!!, no los necesito, dejen de fastidiarme todo el estúpido día, me tienen harto ….….no me toquen" les decía más bien les gritaba caminando un poco para zafarse completamente del agarre de ello, aun sollozaba y no podía hablar bien por el nudo en su garganta, todos se quedaron perplejos viéndolo asombrados de su respuesta, emmett enfureció por su actitud y fue el primero en hablar

"no tienes ningún derecho a hablarnos así Edward, solo queremos ayudarte, no te das cuenta, no es nuestra culpa que seas tan estúpido y te arruines la vida solo, nunca…. entendiste NUNCA nos hables así" se acercaba a el poco a poco con los puños apretados, Edward alzo la vista para observarlo, lo veía con cara de reto

"que emmett a caso me piensas pegar? Atrévete maldito!!!" le decía acercándose también a él quedando los dos a pocos centímetros, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban así, casi nunca terminaba de buena manera, emmett era fuerte pero Edward había aprendido a defenderse bien en las calles, así que era una pelea de titanes

"tal vez eso te ayudaría a abrir los ojos imbécil, ganas no me faltan" emmett le contestaba tratando de calmarse no quería hacer eso en especial después de ver lo dolido que estaba Edward, pero este no se bajaba de su caballo, lo empezó a empujar "no, no lo hagas, no te eches para atrás solo por lastima, no lo hagas emmett!!" le decía mientras continuaba empujándolo pero ya con la cara de completo dolor otra vez, le dolía demasiado el que le tuvieran alguna clase de compasión, no lo hacía sentir bien.

"basta Edward no lo voy a hacer, no puedo hacerlo, te quiero demasiado imbécil" le decía emmett tratando de esquivar los empujones de Edward que eran más débiles cada vez, por fin desistió Edward y en el ultimo empujón emmett lo agarro y lo jalo hacia él para abrazarlo, ante la vista de todos estuvieron abrazados por unos momentos mientras las lagrimas de Edward cesaban

Se separo de emmett y se volvió para sentarse en un sillón de la sala limpiándose las lagrimas "ya perdón, perdónenme no quise decir eso,………….. maldita sea creo que es como la vigésima vez que lo digo, cierto? No sé cómo siguen queriéndome si siempre lo hago" les decía sonriendo irónicamente con la mirada hacia el bosque, pero los ojos apagados

"que fue lo que paso? Porque te pusiste así?" le preguntaba alice arrodillándose frente a el y tocando sus piernas, Edward la volteo a ver, "no me importa como seas tonto, siempre te voy a querer, al igual que todos, no has tenido la perfecta vida que hemos tenido emmett y yo ni la buena salida de jasper y rosalie del internado, comprendemos que ha sido difícil todo, solo tienes 18 años, recién cumplidos, por cierto feliz cumpleaños, estabas en europa jajaja" le decía alice tratando se animar un poco las cosas, Edward solo la veía y sonriendo ante lo último, "en fin, eres muy chico para haber sufrido lo que a lo mejor una persona con poca suerte sufrió en 80 años, no es compasión lo que sentimos por ti, simplemente te apoyamos, te queremos, siempre lo haremos" terminaba de decir mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla sentándose a lado de el

"vamos afuera quieren?" les decía Edward parándose del sillón y saliendo de la casa, todos lo siguieron callados, Edward prendió un cigarro, saboreando y soltando el humo placenteramente, fumaban todos de vez en cuando, cuando la presión era demasiada o el nervio o miedo, en fin en los casos en que el cigarro puede ser relajante

"bella se fue con Jacob, va a dormir con él, yo en cierta manera la obligue a hacerlo, soy un imbécil lo sé, pero él es su amigo también no la puedo obligar a no verlo, están de acuerdo?" comenzó a platicarles para saber que opinaban, que consejos podrían darle, estaba dispuesto a escucharlos

"estoy de acuerdo con eso Edward, es válido que lo pueda ver, es su amigo como dices, pero ella tiene su propia opinión, por más estúpido que te hayas puesto ella se pudo haber negado, es muy terca" le decía jasper molesto por la decisión de bella, ella pudo negarse y no ir, le dolió demasiado ver a su hermano menor así aunque sea culpa de el

"estoy de acuerdo jasper, pero sabemos cómo puede ser Edward, es mas terco que ella, pero porque lo hiciste, tú mismo la empujaste a él, si terminan juntos es tu culpa Edward, si………….." le decía alice antes de ser cortada por Edward

"es doloroso tan solo pensarlo alice, pero si termina con el no puedo hacer otra cosa más que ser su amigo, no puedo ser mas" le decía con la cabeza baja, sabia perfecto que era por su culpa si así terminaba la cosa

"solo seria por ti, eso lo entiendes, verdad, seria por tu culpa Edward, como puedes permitir eso, que no te aterra más que ella se vaya con otro a arriesgarte con ella? ……y tener un poco de felicidad?" le preguntaba rosalie enojada por su actitud no entendía su terquedad

"lo se rosalie, sé que es por mí, pero entiéndeme no podría soportar que no funcione y que terminemos sin relación alguna, ni siquiera amigos, no quiero perderla, como le dije me volví demasiado egoísta, no quiero ser lastimado" le contestaba con la misma actitud con la que le contestaba a todos

"que clase de relación podría tener con alguien si ni siquiera puedo permitir que me toquen, tu dejarías eso rosalie? Alice? Estar con alguien con el que ni siquiera puedas tocar, acariciar porque siempre termina alejándose?" les preguntaba exasperado por su propio demonio, por más que intentaba no podía dejarlo atrás

" ok en eso tienes razón Edward, estoy de acuerdo que no es justo para ella, pero no crees que estar entre sus brazos, besándola, abrazándose y haciendo …… bueno tu sabes, termine valiéndote eso y permitas que te toque, vamos a caso no mueres por estar así con ella?" le decía emmett tratando de pintarle un futuro acogedor con bella, todos sabían cómo se adoraban los dos

"me muero por hacer eso emmett, no tienes idea de cuantas veces hemos estado a punto de besarnos pero obvio por mí no lo hacemos, siempre me alejo, no sé si podría emmett no tienes idea de cómo siento cada vez que lo hacen, cada vez me tocan así, me siento inseguro, usado, no se es difícil describirlo" contestaba Edward un poco avergonzado por su verdad

"por que, porque te sientes así? No es solo por los golpes, verdad?" le preguntaba jasper sintiendo por el sentimiento que emitía Edward cuando lo dijo que había algo mas algo que no decía todavía, todos lo voltearon a ver para saber cuál era su respuesta

"ok, otra confesión, les dije que había mucho todavía, cuando vivía con los sweeney tenían a veces reuniones con sus amigos igual de ………. Malditos que ellos, eran alcohólicos, pervertidos que solo platicaban estupideces, casi siempre me obligaban para atenderlos, darles alcohol, y lo que se les ofreciera, eran de todas las edades, señoras con hijas un poco más grandes que yo, solteronas, casadas, señores que andaban con chavitas o viudos, no sé de todo un poco, todas me veían como si fuera algo para comer, escuchaba de vez en cuando como comentaban con mi "madre" lo guapo que era, que lastima que fuera tan chico, pero ella les contestaba que ya tenía edad suficiente para estar con alguien que si querían ella podría arreglar alguna clase de "reunión" para tenerme" sentía un escalofrío de solo recordarlo

"me aterraba cada vez que escuchaba eso, como era posible que dijera semejante cosa, solo tenía 12 años, ellas siempre reían y decían que podría ser un buen regalo para sus hijas, pero afortunadamente nunca hacían nada, solo una vez una de ellas subió a mi cuarto cuando yo estaba exhausto acostado en mi cama, era realmente alta, en fin empezó a tocarme y decirme las cosas más asquerosas que se pueden imaginar, me besaba y me tenia debajo de ella, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero cada vez estaba más desvestido, me desespere y con todas mis fuerzas la empuje hacia el suelo, salí corriendo y baje las escaleras ella venia ya detrás mío gritándome cosas como mal agradecido y poco hombre, al llegar a la sala todos estaban botados de la risa de lo que pasaba, la señora esta se quejo con mis padres por mi "mal comportamiento", obviamente mi padre me subió a patadas a mi cuarto para darme una de las peores golpizas, creo que fue como 2 días después que hui" terminaba de decir avergonzado por lo que le paso, con la cabeza baja y jugando con sus manos, no le gustaba sentirse así de voluble

"no fue tu culpa hermano no pongas esa cara, no tienes porque avergonzarte esas personas pagaran por lo que te hicieron" le decía alice con la voz ronca del enojo

"no me gusta esa sensación de vulnerabilidad, necesito siempre tener el control de la situación para sentirme bien, cuando me tocan no me siento en control, por eso no me gusta" les confesaba Edward, agradeciendo con la mirada que lo escucharan, le servía sacar lo que tenia, eso nunca se lo había contado a nadie

"dios Edward, como es posible que te haya pasado tantas cosas? No es justo" le decía rosalie "pero aun así no es justo que tú mismo te encierres y creas que no vas a tener felicidad en tu vida, búscala Edward, ábrete a esa felicidad que tienes adelante, es obvio que bella y tu son el uno para el otro" continuaba diciéndole rosalie acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un beso en esta.

"gracias hermanos, y una vez más les ofrezco disculpas, en especial emmett, no tengo porque descargar lo que le quiero hacer al idiota de Jacob contigo" decía Edward viendo a todos mientras estos sonreían y asentían, "vamos a dormir les parece?" les preguntaba Edward al sentirse agotado

______________

Fue la peor noche para Edward, obvio no pego el ojo, gracias a los recuerdos de su pasado, al pensamiento por el futuro y al presente al pensar a bella entre los brazos de Jacob, dejándolo sin su abrazo acostumbrado en la noche.


	17. mientras tanto

CAPITULO 17

MIENTRAS TANTO

"bella sinceramente te tengo que decir que te pusiste buenísima" le decía Jacob sonriendo mientras caminaban por la playa, él la tenia agarrada de la mano, bella se sentía un tanto incomoda sabiendo que también era así con Edward, "no te ofendas, es la verdad ok" continuaba diciéndole mientras la veía hacia abajo

"Jacob no creo que tú puedas decir eso, digo mírate que crecidito estas, no recuerdo que fueras tan alto" le decía bella admirando el buen físico que también tenía Jacob, no lo podía negar, sus facciones un poco aniñadas y su piel morena contrastaba de manera excelente con su cuerpo alto y musculoso, era un poco menos musculoso que emmett pero si era más tosco, los cullens tenían el cuerpo más definido y estético

"lo sé, por jugar basketball creo que me alargue, todos jugamos desde chicos así que creo que por eso estamos así, y me gusta hacer ejercicio me relaja" le decía Jacob mirando el atardecer en la orilla del mar, sentados sobre un tronco

"recuerdas que siempre te escondías en este tronco para no jugar conmigo hasta que una vez te atoraste y dejaste de hacerlo " recordaba Jacob como bella lo rechazaba para jugar por ser tan tosco, le decía mientras sonreía y la veía como se empezaba a poner roja de la vergüenza

"si lo recuerdo, eras demasiado rudo para mi jake, no que fuera una princesita ni nada pero recuerdo que me aventabas al mar y me tragaba todo el agua, era asqueroso" sonreía bella al recordarlo, eran realmente unidos cuando estaban niños, hacían todo juntos, todo mundo juraba que terminarían juntos algún día, eso claro fue hasta que la renée decidió irse a Phoenix y dejar a Charlie

"sabes de lo que si me acuerdo perfecto?" le preguntaba bella, " de qué?" contestaba Jacob

"de cómo te encantaba leah siempre estabas detrás de ella, persiguiéndola, jalándole el pelo, molestándola, se veía que te gustaba muchísimo" decía bella riéndose por el recuerdo de un molestoso Jacob detrás de la pobre niña entre tanto hombre, ella era la única niña del club como se llamaban entre ellos, bella era la otra niña esporádicamente ya que no vivía en la reservación

"no, estás mal, no me gustaba, la molestaba porque me irritaba demasiado su presencia" le decía Jacob divertido pero con el semblante serio "tu siempre me encantaste bella, todos lo sabían, excepto tu ahora que lo veo" le decía mientras la veía y se acercaba a su cara sonriéndole

"eh? Yo? Te gustaba yo? Siempre creí que nada mas me veías como una amiga" le decía bella sorprendida de que por fin lo dijera, sabía que le gustaba Jacob y a decir verdad a ella no le era del todo indiferente

"es sarcasmo bells? Sabias que me gustabas?" le preguntaba ya más contento Jacob, abrazándola fuertemente y jalándola hacia él para que quedara casi encima de su regazo

" obvio lo sabía, después del beso que nos dimos lo supe……….. te comportabas de lo más extraño" bella le decía zafándose de su amarre mientras recordaba el beso que tuvieron, fue el primero para los dos tenían 11 años, bella le sonreía a Jacob hasta que imagino que mientras ella gozaba sus días de niñez jugando con los de la reservación, Edward estaba a punto de entrar en ese infierno que aun le persigue

"te pasa algo?, que fue tan espantoso el beso para que te pongas así?" le preguntaba Jacob serio pero divertido por recordar su primer beso

"no, no es eso, fue realmente raro y asqueroso eras un atascado Jacob!!" le decía mientras se botaba de la risa "me babeaste ahora que me acuerdo, por pena no te dije nada pero ahora si puedo, as-que-ro-so" seguía riéndose bella, cada vez mas mientras veía como Jacob se apenaba y bajaba la cabeza

"perdón bells, no sabía besar era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero te juro que he tenido ya mucha experiencia y ahora soy un gran besador, o eso dicen" le decía levantando la cabeza para mirarla sonriéndole y levantando la ceja de forma seductora

"si estoy seguro de eso Jacob, si se que eres un mujeriego siempre lo has sido" le decía bella dándole un codazo en las costillas y riéndose disimuladamente

"no ya no tanto bells, ya se me bajo esa hormonita, pero dime cuando te enseño que ya se besar" contestaba Jacob abrazándola por los hombros y sonriendo maliciosamente

"si se ve que la hormonita ya se bajo jake, en otra ocasión me enseñas que te parece" le decía ella, zafándose una vez mas de su agarre.

Continuaron su camino por la playa recorriendo y recordando los lugares donde siempre jugaban, donde se caían, donde se perdían, las diabluras y los romances que surgían entre los de la push, bella estaba sorprendida con las historias de los demás amigos, las parejitas que se formaron después de que ella se fue.

Jacob le enseño su carro que el mismo reparo y construyo así como las motos que eran su pasión, le confesó que eso era por lo único que jasper le caía bien, una vez que se juntaron todos con los cullen se la pasaron horas él y jasper hablando de motos incluso hasta dieron un par de vueltas obvio cada uno demostrando sus habilidades

"siéntate, es un sillón bastante cómodo, quieres un refresco?" le decía Jacob entrando a una pequeña casita de lamina donde tenía una salita y sus motos para taparlas de la lluvia

"si hace calor sorprendentemente" contestaba bella sonriendo, realmente se la estaba pasando bien con Jacob, lo quería mucho.

"y bien, hablando de jasper, dime como conociste a los cullen y cuál es tu historia con Edward? Creía que nunca dejaban que entrara nadie a su círculo es lo que siempre dicen las malas lenguas" le preguntaba Jacob sentándose junto a ella y dándole su refresco en bolsa como siempre lo solían tomar en la push

"quien dice eso? Seguro jessica y lauren y todas ellas que han intentado tener sus cosillas con ellos, verdad?, no sé desde el primer día de clases los conocí, me cayeron muy bien y ya sabes cómo es alice me nombro su nueva mejor amiga, emmett y Edward estaban de vacaciones los conoci como una semana después cuando yo ya era bastante bien recibida en casa de ellos" platicaba bella dándole un sorbo a su refresco de tanto en tanto

"y pues cuando llegaron Edward era un poco distante ya me habían dicho que así era pero poco a poco se abrió y termino convirtiéndose en mi mejor amigo, compartimos todo, nos conocemos perfecto, tenemos los mismos gustos y nos peleamos siempre jajaja, somos el uno para el otro" lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, se le apagaba la sonrisa poco a poco al saber que solo era amistad lo que había

"y nunca ….. ya sabes han estado juntos?" le preguntaba Jacob sabiendo perfecto que había una atracción entre ellos, era muy notorio cuando se veían y sonreían, como se iluminaban los dos al verse, aunque haya sido por un breve momento en la escuela, Jacob lo vio

"no Jacob somos amigos, los mejores, no queremos arruinarlo" decía bella triste al desear con todo su corazón al estar de esa manera con Edward, lo amaba pero no lo presionaba si eso quería el así seria, algún día se daría cuenta de su error, o no?

"que bueno, es un tipo bastante raro y mamon, no de mi agrado, como amigo está bien pero ya de otra manera no creo que sea buena idea" decía Jacob un poco pedante pero tranquilo al saber que entre ellos no había nada, aunque sabia perfecto que eso ponía a Edward bastante celoso

"no lo conoces Jacob, es difícil lo sé, pero eso es uno de sus encantos, además del físico obvio" le decía bella sonrojándose ante lo que acababa de decir

"que? Te gusta, digo acepto que es un tipo bastante …….. mm como decirlo de buen ver, pero no está para tanto" un celoso Jacob le decía de forma despectiva

"vamos Jacob acéptalo, digo también tu estas bastante bien, todos al parecer en esta ciudad aman el ejercicio, pero Edward es simplemente hermoso" terminaba por decir con cara de borrego enamorado y viendo hacia el cielo

"lo amas?" simplemente pregunto Jacob enojado ante los ojos de ella

Bella cayo de su burbuja, no supo que decir solo jugó con sus manos "ehh, no.. no jake" dijo nerviosamente, Edward no la había dejado decirlo así que no lo diría.

"mmm con esa respuesta no estoy seguro, pero de todas formas me alegro quizá yo pueda ser el que te gane y él se quede con su título de mejor amigo, no crees?" le decía Jacob otra vez de manera insinuosa

Bella solo se sonrojaba no era tan deslumbrada como con Edward pero también la ponía nerviosa Jacob, "lo hablaremos después sale, no vine hoy para que me estés echando el perro cada vez que puedas Jacob" contesto un tanto molesta por lo incomoda que la hacía sentir, no tanto que le molestara su actitud sino porque ella si sentía algo cada vez jake se le insinuaba

"si perdón bells, no lo vuelvo hacer, mejor vayamos a la casa ya se está haciendo tarde" le decía parándose para ofrecerle su mano y ayudarla a pararse.

_____

"tu cama está un poco desordenada jake, así duermes siempre?" le decía bella mientras tratada de ordenar un poco el tiradero de su recamara

"eh sí, no soy muy ordenado, pero te prometo que recogeré más seguido ahora que vas a venir tu" le decía levantando ropa que había en el suelo

"y bien de qué lado de la cama duermes o que tengo que saber antes de acostarme?" le decía Jacob mientras se quitaba la playera para ponerse otra mas cómoda para dormir

Bella veía su cuerpo bien formado, esta más ancho que Edward, se veía mas marcado por las sombras obscuras que se le hacían con los mismos músculos y el color de piel morena, Edward no tenia eso por su color blanquecino pero por eso se veía mas estético

Después de cambiarse los dos, el en el cuarto sin importarle, bella en el baño para cuidarse de las malas miradas, se acostaron los dos, Jacob con los brazos detrás de su nuca y bella de lado viéndolo, platicaron unos momentos más y se quedaron dormidos

Después de un rato de dormir bella se despertó pensando en Edward era realmente diferente dormir con él, no roncaba, eso era muy importante, sonreía al escuchar cada vez que su amigo soltaba un sonido gutural, _me siento mejor en los brazos de Edward,_ _que tonta soy como le pude haber dicho eso, no es lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo, soy una tonta, lo lastime como nunca, espero que no esté enojado conmigo y no cambie, me muero si no lo tengo aunque sea como amigo_ pensaba bella, sollozando un poco y derramando unas lagrimas, sabía que Edward estaba herido por lo que le dijo, pero poco podía hacer ella, si no se abría no podía hacer nada _lo amo, y él me ama lo sé pero si no me lo dice ni deja que se lo diga que hago, no puedo estar todo el tiempo así es demasiado dolor el saber que está ahí pero no lo puedo tener, pero tampoco lo puedo lastimar, estar con Jacob será muy fuerte para el pero igual y así abre los ojos, bah ya cállate bella mejor duérmete_, por un par de minutos más pensó y se perdió en sus sueños.


	18. NA

Hola a todos, perdón por el pequeño retraso para actualizar pero hubo un fallo en mi document manager y ya no me dejaba actualizar, ya lo solucione así que ya estaré actualizando seguido, espero que les siga gustando la historia porque todavía falta mucho

Yo se que hago sufrir mucho a Edward y todavía sufrirá mas pero es para comprenderlo mejor jajaja, y no les gustara lo que bella hará pero pobre que puede hacer, aun faltan muchos capítulos y creo que pronto empezare mas relatos que me están surgiendo las ideas de la nada

Gracias por su apoyo y pues sigan leyendo cada vez se pone más interesante

Besos

gracias


	19. todo normal?

CAPITULO 19

TODO NORMAL?

Por la mañana del siguiente día todos comienzan a hacer su arribo en la escuela, era un día lluvioso y todos estaban exaltados por el próximo encuentro del viernes con los 2 equipos de hockey más conocidos en los alrededores, todos hablaban sobre eso y hacían sus apuestas

Los cullen llegaban por un lado y los de la push por otro con bella en el carro de Jacob

"se me hace larguísimo el camino, acostumbrado a hacer menos de 5 minutos a mi escuela en la reservación es de flojera levantarme más temprano para venir aquí" decía Jacob estacionándose en casi el ultimo cajón disponible de la escuela, ya era un poco tarde

"lo sé Jacob, pero pues te tienes que acostumbrar no queda de otra, tenemos que correr para llegar a clases o no entraremos, te veo después" decía bella apresurada por llegar a su salón, su primera clase de español no era compartida con Jacob, despidiéndose con la mano de todos salió corriendo

Jacob entraba a su primera clase del día, ingles siendo su compañero Edward, quien ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar hojeando su cuaderno para evitar la estúpida sonrisa que se le estaba formando a Jacob en la cara

"hola compañerito, como estas el día de hoy?" lo saludaba Jacob sentándose ruidosamente a lado de él, la maestra estaba despistada respondiéndoles algunas dudas a sus alumnos

"excelente Jacob, y tú? Que tal tu noche?" le decía Edward respondiéndole alzando la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente y poniendo una sonrisa burlona en su boca, por más que se muriera por dentro no lo demostraría frente a el

"ja! Excelsa!, dormir junto a bella es reconfortante" le decía viéndolo intensamente como Edward lo veía y sonriendo también

"lo sé, es rarísimo verdad, como droga que te tumba y te pierdes" contestaba Edward como si nada volteando su cabeza para observar a la maestra que ya comenzaba la clase, Jacob solo le vio por unos momentos pensando en que no se veía nada afectado por lo de ayer, _igual y si es solo amistad lo que hay entre ellos, pero se ve que hay algo mas cada vez que se ven_, volteo hacia el pizarrón para poner atención a la clase

__

"que tal bella, como estas, como te fue ayer?" le preguntaba alice con los brazos cruzados parada junto a su hermana rosalie quien observaba a bella a través del espejo del baño, bella levanto la mirada para observarlas por el espejo

" pues bien, platicamos del pasado y del presente, ya saben, después nos fuimos a dormir" les contestaba observándolas atentamente para ver sus reacciones, "están enojadas o algo así?" les pregunto parándose frente a ellas

"no, porque habíamos de estarlo, que tal pasaste la noche?" le contestaba rosalie relajándose un poco y como si nada

"pues no muy bien, ronca fuertísimo y ustedes saben que estoy acostumbrada a dormir en la cama de Edward, ya ni siquiera en la mía duermo igual que con el" bella les decía bajando la mirara sonrojándose por haber tenido tal confesión

"y se puede saber porque aceptaste que Edward te mandara con el entonces? Que no tienes fuerza de voluntad y opinión propia para negarte?" le preguntaba alice aun molesta por lo que paso, cruzada aun de brazos mirándola fijamente

"lo intente alice, pero sabes cómo es, mi plan era quedarme en mi casa y a lo mejor hablarte para que si pasaban por mí, pero no me dejo se puso terco y enojado, nunca lo había visto así" le contesto con la voz triste y con la mirada en el suelo "pero además si quería ir con Jacob, es mi amigo también, no es mi culpa que se lleven mal, no quería dormir con el pero si platicar, que quieren que haga no me puedo dividir para que los dos queden contentos" seguía hablando pero ya subía el tono de voz y miraba a alice

"lo sabemos, edward es muy especial el solo se encierra, mejor vamos a la clase" les decía rosalie a las dos dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta, ellas comenzaron a seguirla

"que paso algo ayer que Edward llego a su casa? Estaba triste?" pregunto bella antes de irse a su clase, las hermanas solo la vieron por unos momentos, alice solo se encogió de hombros y se fue, "no solo que confeso otra cosa de su pasado" le dijo rosalie dándose la vuelta para ir a su salón

Ya era la hora del almuerzo los estudiantes comenzaron a ir hacia la cafetería, bella iba caminando sola, no sentía ganas de platicar con nadie ni sabia como estaba Edward con ella, se paro frente a las puertas de la cafetería no tenía hambre la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían entrado así que pocos estaban fuera, dio la media vuelta para salir cuando vio a Edward caminando hacia ella, con la cara seria pero sin pinta de enojo

"bella! Siento como si no te hubiera visto en días" le dijo animado cuando la observo en la puerta, ella solo sonrió y se apresuro para abrazarlo "lo sé, es extraño siento lo mismo" le decía con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y parada de puntitas

Edward la cargo para que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor, y quedara a su nivel, los dos se quedaron en el hombro del otro por unos momentos "y bueno, que tal te la pasaste ayer?" le pregunto el poniéndola en el suelo pero sosteniéndola aun con la mirada perdida en los ojos de ella, bella frunció el ceño "bien, pero……. No estás enojado, porque hablas como si no hubiera pasado nada, ayer estabas enojado" le pregunto confundida por su reacción

Edward la soltó para hacerse unos pasos atrás "solo me sorprendió que querías irte con el pero comprendo que es tu amigo ya te lo he dicho, no tengo porque enojarme bella, así que dime lo pudiste comprobar? Es lo mismo?" le decía Edward ocultando su frustración con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mirándola como si nada pasara

"ok si así lo quieres Edward, pues si lo comprobé, obvio como te dije ayer no es lo mismo, contigo duermo como nunca, asique no vuelvas a obligarme a eso" le decía frustrada pero a la vez tranquila de que las cosas no cambiaran con él "y bueno me dijeron tus hermanas que ayer contaste otro episodio de tu pasado, cuando me dirás alguno para comprenderte más? Porque tus cambios de humor me marean" le decía bella volteándose para caminar hacia la cafetería, ya se sentía de mejor humor

Edward solo rio y camino tras ella, entraron juntos a la cafetería para la sorpresa de Jacob a quien le hervía la sangre por ese hecho "hoy no te sientas con nosotros bella?" le preguntaba desde su mesa en compañía de sus amigos de la push

"no jake hoy me siento con mis otros amigos" le contestaba agarrada del brazo de Edward pero sonriéndole sinceramente

"y bueno cual es el plan para hoy?" comentaba emmett masticando una dona de chocolate, la tercera del día, si los cullen comían bastante

"nos toca nuestro momento de belleza, así que no cuenten con nosotros para la tarde" decía rosalie mirando a alice quien asentía y bella quien se quedo callada y bajo la mirada "a decir verdad, quede con ellos para pasar el día en la playa porque me quieren presentar a la novia de sam y ver a leah que hace mucho no la veo, asi que hoy paso para el momento de belleza rosalie, lo siento" le decía a todos con la mirada todavía en su comida frente a ella

"está bien bella, no tienes porque siempre estar con nosotros, no te puedes dividir cierto?" le decía Edward mirándolo y levantándole la cara con su mano para que lo mirara, el sonreía "además hoy creo que no voy al enteramiento quiero ir a port angels al mall para ir a la tienda de hockey a ver qué hay de nuevo" continuaba diciendo mientras le robaba unas papas al plato de bella

"oye y si vamos contigo a la playa bella, no tengo ganas de entrenar, necesitamos ahorrar energía para el viernes y tengo ganas de montar mi moto" le preguntaba jasper a bella y veía como emmett se emocionaba, "si me late la idea, vamos contigo bella, no creo que se molesten tus amiguitos verdad?" le decía emmett terminando su dona y chupándose el dedo de forma insinuante viendo a rosalie quien se sonrojaba

"no, no creo que se molesten emmett la playa es de todos no, deja de hacer eso es asqueroso" le decía bella sintiéndose mejor y sonriendo

"no es asqueroso es sexy" decía rosalie parándose para sentarse en las piernas de su novio quien le ofrecía su dedo para lamer el resto de chocolate de el

En clase de biología Edward estaba callado viendo al profesor, bella lo veía como estaba totalmente concentrado en los que explicaba en el pizarrón, lo observo con detenimiento, veía su cabello, su nariz recta, su boca un poco salida en forma de puchero, sus pestañas largas y un poco enchinadas, sus manos sobre su cuaderno en donde tomaba notas de vez en cuando, Edward sintió su mirada y solo sonrió un poco sin voltear su mirada del pizarrón, ella seguía clavada en su rostro ahora observando su sonrisa torcida no pudo resistir morder su labio inferior imaginando como seria besarlo, después de un rato Edward volteo a verla llevando su mano a su cabello, sonrió de su mirada le guiño un ojo tomo su mano y se la beso, bella bajo la mirada a su cuaderno sin poder resistir la mirada de él y poniéndose de un rojo intenso.

__

Por la tarde todos se separaran para seguir su plan, las hermanas llegaron a su casa y prepararon todo su kit de belleza, barro, toallas, vapor, pinzas, baño de burbujas todo lo necesario para seguir bellas.

Los hermanos menos Edward fueron con bella a casa de los cullen para dejar a las chicas y tomar la moto de jasper, emmett y bella se fueron juntos en el jeep, ya en la playa los chicos de la push estaban encantados con la visita de los cullen, se llevaban bien, jasper y Jacob salieron a montar sus motos por un rato compitiendo uno con otro.

Edward salió hacia port angels escuchando su ipod en el carro, fumando algún cigarro de vez en cuando mientras cantaba a todo pulmón las letras de las canciones de muse, metallica, oasis, pearl jam, hasta que llego a su destino, el mall de port angels no era muy grande pero tenía buenas tiendas

Se dirigió primero hacia la zona de alimentos, se moría de hambre, compro una enorme hamburguesa con sus respectivas papas y refresco igual de grandes que la hamburguesa, se sentó todavía tarareando alguna canción y se dedico a comer mientras sonreía de vez en cuando por las miradas sobre de el de algunas chavitas, mujeres mayores y dos que tres hombres sorprendidos por el físico del chico

Iba caminando tomándose su tiempo en recorrer el mal para llegar a la tienda de hockey, de vez en cuando alguien le sonreía y le decía hola, el contestaba amablemente con su acento ingles marcado y sonriendo para dejarlas con el corazón acelerado

Era cómico ver como los chicos cullen se emocionaban en esta tienda parecían niños frente a Mickey mouse, no podían cerrar la boca y los ojos por todo lo que había, Edward estaba así, viendo todo lo nuevo que había y escogiendo algunas cosas, observo unos patines de suelo que había visto por internet, se sorprendió al ver que ahí estaban esperándolo….

"hola, necesitas ayuda?" le dijo una chava, como de 18 años, con el cabello suelto rubio y largo, sin una gota de maquillaje pero aun así hermosa, los ojos azules brillantes pero a la vez inocentes, le sonreía y se sorprendió un poco cuando lo observo

"hola, trabajas aquí? Es que no llevas uniforme" le dijo Edward observándola atentamente, era muy bonita como para pasar desapercibido por algún hombre "si, soy la hija del dueño así que se lo necesario para ayudarte" le decía sonriéndole ampliamente con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

"bueno entonces dime si esos son los misión black, no pensé que los tuvieran aquí" le decía Edward con la vista ahora clavada en los patines, " si acaban de llegar, juegas hockey o solo te gusta patinar? Para enseñarte otros" le decía ya metida un poco en su papel de vendedora pero sin dejar de ver al hermoso muchacho a lado de ella

"si juego, sobretodo en hielo pero no podía jugar en suelo porque no tenía unos buenos patines y estos son los que quiero" le decía como si nada, alucinando por los patines que ahora tenia es sus manos viendo todo sobre ellos

"en serio juegas en hielo?, ……..me encanta el hockey sobre hielo, en donde juegas?" le preguntaba sorprendida

"juego en el equipo de forks" le contestó sin entusiasmo mientras seguía observando los patines, escucho un gemido de sorpresa y la volteo a ver

"me encantan, digo nunca los he ido a ver pero son super famosos, dicen que son muy buenos y que es casi imposible ganar cuando los hermanos hacen la barricada, tu de que juegas?" le preguntaba emocionada por saber que era parte de un buen equipo

Edward sonrió al saber a qué hermanos se referían, se sonrojo un poco por la emoción de ella "la barricada de los hermanos? Eso no sabía,…….. no sabía que decían eso" le dijo para sacarle más información, realmente no sabía que era tan famosos hasta en port angels

"si claro, son tres hermanos, dicen que son muy buenos patinando y que son altos el capitán es uno de ellos y es enorme, los hermanos cullen, debes de conocerlos" dijo la muchacha igual de emocionada como él lo estaba con los patines

Edward rio mas ante su emoción, ella frunció el ceño un poco "si obvio los conozco…… solo que no sabía que éramos famosos, de ahora en adelante me pondré nervioso cuando salga a jugar, veo que tenernos seguidores" le decía Edward sacando su encanto por su ego recién elevado, soltó una pequeña risa "soy Edward por cierto, Edward cullen, unos de los hermanos barricada" decía soltando una carcajada ante su nuevo apodo, ella soltó un grito ahogado y brincó como alice en sus momentos de mayor emoción

"en serio? Wow es un placer conocerte, muero por verlos jugar" le decía aun con la risa en la cara

"pues el viernes tenemos un partido muuuy bueno, si quieres venir estas invitada, además tenemos un pequeño plan para deshacernos de un tipo que dicen que es enorme así que va a estar rudo" le decía Edward mirándola, sin darse cuenta estaba ligando con ella

"me encantaría, claro que ahí estaré, y bueno este….. vas a querer los patines? Porque no vamos a tomar un refresco o algo, no tengo turno así que salgo cuando quiera…………….. soy bree por cierto, gusto en conocerte" le decía bree para continuar su charla en otro lugar mas cómodo

"el gusto es mío bree, y si claro que los quiero, de hecho quiero 3 porque si no les llevo a mis hermanos los patines no me dejaran en paz" le decía Edward viendo cuales eran los indicados para sus hermanos

Fueron hacia el área de comida para continuar con la plática, sobretodo de hockey pero también abordaron música, Inglaterra, ropa, películas y mas hockey, estaban bastante cómodos con la plática, sonreían todo el tiempo, ella observaba las miradas celosas de algunas que pasaban junto a ellos, Edward solo reía o se ponía serio y movía la cabeza en forma de negación

"entonces el viernes te veré, espero sea un buen partido" le decía bree ya en el estacionamiento mientras Edward guardaba las cosas que había comprado

"claro, a ver si no me pongo nervioso por el nuevo conocimiento de seguidores" le decía sonriendo mientras la veía "le diré a mis hermanas para que te guarden un lugar junto a ellas, se llaman alice, rosalie y………. bella, bueno bella no es mi hermana pero es ………… mi …. Mejor amiga" le decía Edward nerviosamente

Bree noto un pequeño cambio en su actitud pero no se muto "claro, espero conocerlas y pues verte otra vez" le decía con los ojos entrecerrados acercándose un poco hacia él, era mucho más alta que las demás le llegaba a Edward a la mitad de la cara

"si claro también espero verte, traes carro o quieres que te lleve ya que te he quitado toda tu tarde" le decía Edward sabiendo perfecto que ella se acercaba mas pero él no se movió, no se sentía incomodo con su proximidad, se gustaban eso era lógico, solo que no de la manera que sentía con bella esto era solo atracción física y de hockey?

"no fue en absoluto molestia, al contrario y pues tengo mi carro aquí así que no te preocupes necesito a ayudar a cerrar la tienda" le decía bree

"entonces no te quito mas el tiempo, nos vemos el viernes fuera de la escuela, como a las 6? El partido empieza a las 7" le dijo Edward al saber que ni siquiera habían quedado en eso

Bree sonrió al darse cuenta también "si claro a las 6 nos vemos, maneja con cuidado" le dijo acercándose mas para darle un beso en la mejilla, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para acercarlo

"tú también" le dijo Edward acercándose a ella también, sin necesidad de bajar la cabeza como con bella o sus hermanas, al momento que se dieron el beso en la mejilla se quedaron así mientras sus cabezas iban ladeándose un poco hasta que su boca quedo a poco centímetros, Edward la agarro de la cintura y la jalo hacia el haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran, era un beso lleno de necesidad, su lengua recorría la boca del otro, peleando por la victoria, gemían de vez en cuando, Edward mordió su labio inferior para agarrar un poco de oxigeno mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su labio superior, se fueron separando poco a poco dándose pequeños besos, hasta que por fin se separaron mirándose a los ojos

"hasta el viernes" le dijo Edward sonriéndole y dándose la vuelta poco a poco para caminar hacia la puerta de su carro

"hasta el viernes" le contesto ella mordiéndose el labio para saborear todavía el néctar de él, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el centro comercial

__

Ya todos estaban en casa de los cullen, las hermanas sentadas en la cocina leyendo una revista con la pijama ya puesta, emmett, jasper y bella, jugaban x box

Después de ver los patines igual de emocionados que Edward, sus hermanos le agradecieron mil veces, ellas se reían de la actitud infantil de los 3 pero enternecidas por ellos

Bella subió a la recamara de Edward para bañarse y ponerse la pijama ya que había sudado en la playa

"y bien porque traes esa sonrisa Edward?" le decía alice al conocer perfecto las diferentes fases de su hermano

"es que….. conocí a una chava, se llama bree, y es maravillosa, es bonita, alta, le encanta el hockey estuvimos platicando un buen rato, es inteligente, es hija de dueño de la tienda ahí la conocí, de hecho el viernes va a venir a ver el partido porque al parecer es fan de los hermanos cullen, jajajaja los hermanos barricada, y pues obvio al parecer no le fui indiferente y al final nos besamos" les decía un poco emocionado

Sus hermanos estaban con la boca abierta pero a la vez feliz de que su hermano se diera una oportunidad, aunque les encantaría que fuera con bella, pero no lo iban a bajar de su nube

"que bueno hermano, al parecer tiene todo el paquete" le decía emmett sonriéndole aunque no le llego a los ojos la felicidad

"si bueno, es como dije maravillosa solo tiene un pequeños defecto" dijo Edward al observar hacia la sala donde bella venia caminando lentamente hacia la cocina mientras se hacia una cola de caballo, volteo a ver a sus hermanos que estaba esperando el defecto de bree

Edward suspiro "….. no es bella" dijo triste

Todos se quedaron callados mientras bella entraba a la cocina, Edward le sonrió y ella se abrazo a su cintura, Edward la abrazo y beso su cabeza.


	20. seamos honestos

CAPITULO 20

SEAMOS HONESTOS

"vamos hermano, ayer no entrenamos así que hoy toca" emmett decía en voz baja mientras agitaba un poco el hombro de Edward, quien tenía su cara escondida debajo del cuello de bella

"mmggg ve-te emmett" le dijo bella después de sentir la voz grave de emmett en sus oídos y la sacudida de Edward

"lo siento no puedo irme, hoy toca hacer ejercicio antes de la escuela y lo sabe Edward, así que despiértalo porque sabe que no lo voy a dejar en paz" le dijo mas fuerte y serio, en cuanto al ejercicio emmett era serio siempre, ….."ah y si tu quieres venir estas cordialmente invitada" le decía dándose la vuelta para salir de su habitación

"aghhhh que le pasa, porque tan temprano" decía bella para sí misma poniendo su cara otra vez en el cuello de Edward

"p-porque está obsesionado" decía él en voz baja y rasposa por su recién despertada y tratando de levantarse, bella lo empujo para que se quedara en su lugar "no, no te levantes aun hay tiempo" le dijo tratando de meterse en su misma posición, Edward rio fuerte

"no puedo, es en serio lo que dijo de no dejarme tranquilo, lo sabes" le contesto él besando su cabeza mientras se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos, "pero tu hermosa puedes seguir durmiendo, cuando regrese te despierto para que te alistes ok" siguió comentándole mientras se paraba un poco rápido de su cama porque sintió un leve mareo, sonrió y camino hacia su closet

_Estas equivocado sin ti ya no puedo dormir, que diferente fue esta noche a la anterior, dormir con Edward es de-li-cioso__**, **_pensaba bella con los ojos cerrados aferrada a la almohada donde estaba Edward hace unos momentos y aspirando su olor para relajarse e intentar perderse en sus sueños otra vez

Después de unos minutos Edward salió vistiendo unos shorts negros, tennis de montaña, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una sudadera negra en la mano, se acerco a bella y la observo por unos momentos, quitando el cabello que tenia sobre su rostro, ella sonrió débilmente, el sonrió ampliamente "al rato nos vemos swan" le dijo inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla

Los tres hermanos iban trotando hacia el lugar sonde hacían ejercicio habitualmente, era un pequeño espacio abierto a lado del rio, habían piedras que hacían una especie de alberca en el rio pero con una corriente fuerte, los arboles tenían ramas largas salidas, habían piedras en la tierra grandes y pesadas, llegaron los chicos más despiertos gracias al pequeño recorrido de campo traviesa a trote que realizaban siempre

"sabes siempre me ha encantado tu gimnasio natural emmett" le decía jasper respirando profundo para calmar su respiración y observando el pequeño campo

"lo sé, soy un genio, aquí hay de todo para ejercitarse" contestaba emmett dándole un trago enorme a su bebida energética

Edward no comentaba nada estaba perdido un poco en sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia una rama que estaba un poco más alta que el obvio por ordenes del maestro instructor sensei emmett cullen, brincando un poco alcanzo la rama y empezó a hacer abdominales subiendo y bajando las piernas mientras sus brazos mostraban todos los músculos cada vez que subía sus piernas para mantenerlas en esa posición

Emmett nado contra la corriente unos minutos y jasper estaba haciendo abdominales en el suelo, después de unos minutos y unas cuantas series se cambiaban de "instrumento" para ejercitar cada parte de su cuerpo

"y bien, que piensas hacer con esta…………bree?" le pregunto emmett sentado sobre los pies de Edward mientras este hacia abdominales en el suelo, subía y bajaba viendo a emmett de forma confusa

"vamos, ya la besaste, dime qué piensas hacer" le pregunto una vez más, jasper se acercaba poco a poco bebiendo liquido para hidratarse y limpiándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla

"ugggh, eh…. No se emmett, no le puedo hacer eso a bella……. Es estúpido lo sé…….. pero siento que la traiciono ya sabes?" le decía Edward esforzándose por hablar mientras subía y bajaba con las abdominales

"pero si no andas con ella……..digo me encantaría que por fin abrieras los ojos y fuera bella tu novia pero me alegro que salgas con alguien" le contesto emmett sosteniendo las piernas de su hermano al suelo

"lo sé…. Pero no puedo hacer nada con bree…… amo a bella lo sabes……..y por ese hecho…….. siento que la traiciono, no puedo estar con otra persona nadie me llena como ella………. Que te puedo decir emmett, no sé qué hacer" le contesto dejándose caer rendido ante lo último de su respuesta, emmett se levanto ofreciéndole su mano para que se parara y tomara un poco de liquido

"porque no te das una oportunidad con bree, para poder abrirte con alguien y después lo intentas con bella" le decía jasper ya entrado en la conversación

"eso había pensado, pero que tal si eso solo hace que bella se aleje, ella me ama lo sé" le contesto su hermano secándose el cuello con la mirada perdida en el suelo

"no suena justo Edward, ni tu ni ella pueden estar con alguien mas pero tampoco juntos, como crees que va a terminar esto?" le decía emmett con el semblante ya cansado de repetir esto una y otra vez

"lo sé, es por eso que bella si quiere puede estar con quien sea, ya se lo he dicho, yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo" edward contestaba girando su cabeza lejos de sus hermanos, sabía que su respuesta no les gustaría

"queee!! Ósea ella si puede largarse con quien quiera pero tú te quedas solo como idiota contemplando cómo esta con otro?" le decía jasper casi gritándole exasperado por la ……… estupidez que pensaba Edward

"si esa es la única forma de estar con ella, así será, lo prefiero a irme de su lado para siempre…….. pero tranquilos siempre me dice que no lo hará" les contesto serio

"faltaba más, no sé cómo te aguantas, es obvio que no lo hará te ama tanto como tú a ella" decía emmett recogiendo sus cosas para empezar el camino a su casa

"pues no se, creo que necesito hablar con ella" decía Edward siguiendo a sus hermanos quien empezaban a trotar de regreso a su casa

Bella estaba dormida cómoda y plácidamente en la cama de Edward, él la observaba dormir pensando cuanto la amaba que realmente la necesitaba pero no podía ser lastimado otra vez al menos en mucho tiempo mas no cuando apenas 4 años atrás estaba en el hoyo más profundo de su vida

"maldita sea" fue todo lo que susurro levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para quitarse el sudor de su cuerpo, pensaba y pensaba todo el día en bella, en que deseaba estar con ella, en que realmente bree no era más que alguien más en la lista, una tanya mas, pero que no llegaría a mas con ella, no deseaba a nadie más que a bella y esperaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que bella pensara igual que él, aunque le insista de poder estar con quien quisiera bella se resistiría si no lo lastimaría demasiado además de que no podría controlar su carácter, aunque recientemente Edward a controlado mas su carácter, es realmente bipolar

Salió de bañarse y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres, quienes terminaban de desayunar y compartían un tierno abrazo mirándose y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, Edward carraspeo un poco la garganta para tener su atención

"eh buenos días, lamento interrumpir" les dijo un poco avergonzado pero aguantando una sonrisa

"no pasa nada hijo, buenos días, ya estás listo para ir a la escuela? Como les fue en su ejercicio matutino?" decía su padre dándolo un rápido beso a su esposa y levantándose para servirse mas café

"bien estuvo algo cansado como siempre pero bien, me alegro que emmett me obligue a hacerlo porque si no juro que pesaría mas de 100 kg por todo lo que como" decía Edward metiéndose en la boca un cacho de tocino que sobro en el plato de su padre

"no hijo, emmett y rosalie jamás permitirían eso" decía esme riéndose de la obsesión de sus dos hijos-pareja que tenían, rosalie con la belleza, cero granos cero espinillas cero ojeras y emmett cero grasa cero panza puro musculo

"si lo sé, pero eso no es lo que quería preguntarles, eh…… ustedes saben que pues las cosas con bella últimamente han estado un poco tensas por la llegada de Jacob a la escuela, y pues necesito hablar con ella, pero no se puede bien por las clases, el entrenamiento….." les decía a sus padres que estaban con la mayor atención posible hacia su hijo "y pues quería ver si podíamos faltar a la escuela hoy para poder platicar toda la mañana y ustedes puedan avisar que no vamos a asistir para que no le llamen a Charlie" Edward les decía sirviéndose un poco de jugo sin verlos a los ojos

Sus padres se vieron entre ellos por unos segundos y después asintieron

"si no afecta en su rendimiento que falten el día de hoy tienen mi permiso para no ir, aunque debería avisarle a Charlie, el es el que tiene la última palabra sobre bella" decía Carlisle sonriéndola a su hijo

"ok avísale, solo les pedí permiso porque es el jefe de policía y no se vaya a poner loco y me quiera disparar y les llame a ustedes después de que hablen de la escuela diciendo que no saben dónde estamos" decía Edward divertido de que tuviera que ser todo ñoño y pedir permiso y que sus padres fueran tan rectos en todo

"está bien que lo hagas hijo, nos das nuestro lugar como padres y tenemos mas confianza en ti" decía esme acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, Edward solo rodeo los ojos, sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir hacia su habitación "gracias padres" dijo antes de cruzar la puerta de la cocina

Esme y carlise sonrieron al escuchar las palabras que más les gustaban de la boca de Edward, en un principio las cosas con el eran de lo más dolorosas, frustrantes y tristes que podían haber, se alegraban al ver que su hijo en la actualidad era más abierto con su familia, con eso confiaban en que algún día lo sería igual con bella

"uughhh no, no me quiero levantar" decía bella medio dormida al sentir que Edward la movía para acomodarse en la misma posición en la que dormían

"pues no lo hagas princesa, nos podemos quedar todos la mañana aquí si quieres" le decía a su oído cerrando los ojos y aspirando su olor a fresas que lo volvía loco y a la vez lo relajaba

"no digas eso, sería el paraíso y pensar que no puede ser cierto me frustra" le decía bella abrazándolo mas fuerte pegando su boca en el cuello de su amigo y sintiendo su pulso en los labios

"es en serio, nadie nos obliga a ir a la escuela……………. Nos quedaremos todo la mañana aquí si así lo quieres" Edward le decía sintiéndose extra relajado por el abrazo de ella

"en serio? Pero … pero Charlie" decía bella medio dormida y con el cerebro apagado

"shhhhh ya todo está arreglado, duerme swan" le dijo por ultimo Edward antes de quedarse dormido también

"porque ellos si se pueden quedar!!!! Es injusto" decía emmett enojado al volante sobre el camino a su escuela, todos rieron de su niñada

"porque necesitan hablar emmett, lo sabes" decía alice besando el cuello de jasper sobre sus piernas, jasper brincaba de vez en cuando por la sensación de sus besos

"está bien, lo acepto pero algún día tu y yo fingimos que tenernos que hablar y nos perdemos por el bosque que te parece?" contestaba emmett dirigiéndose a rose, quien estaba mordiéndose el labio, sonrojada y asentía fuertemente

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana era ya insoportable la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal del cuarto de Edward, estaban totalmente tapados por las sabanas pero esto hacia que se acaloraran, poco a poco fueron despertando

" si!!! Que rico, a esto me refería, la delicia de dormir hasta que te canses de hacerlo" decía bella emocionada y con mucha energía, estaba totalmente descansada y abrazaba fuertemente a Edward quien se reía de su emoción

"cállate!! Te pareces a alice!" le contesto riéndose mas fuerte

"ashh eres un pesado cullen, alégrate la vida!!" bella le decía parándose un poco y haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas a Edward, quien brinco de repente y se revolcaba de la risa

"ya basta bella……..déjame……….jajaja….ya…ya, te juro que ….. me alegro pero ya!!" le decía con falta de aire por la risa, bella se para de repente riéndose y yendo directamente al baño para refrescarse, Edward se quedo acostado un momento antes de pararse e ir directo a su guitarra para tocar unos acordes, combinaba canciones de antes nuevas, rockeras metaleras, estaba totalmente entrado en su música y viendo hacia el bosque, no se percato cuando bella salió del baño ya arreglada y lo veia, para de tocar cuando escucho unos aplausos, volteo Edward sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia

"me voy a bañar" le dijo dejando la guitarra y dirigiéndose al baño

"creí que los rock stars no se bañaban" decía bella sonriendo, Edward le acaricio la mejilla y negó con la cabeza

"aay bella no tienes idea de la música" decía riéndose de ella y metiéndose al baño

_

"bueno y porque tanto misterio, ni siquiera me dejas desayunar nada y no me dices el porqué faltamos a clases" decía bella haciendo berrinche por el hambre y el misterio de Edward quien estaba guardando algunas cosas en una mochila, comida, bebidas, y cosas de primera necesidad

"porque todo lo tienes que hacer un problema, no puedes simplemente ……." Decía Edward serio y con el ceño fruncido

"quedarme callada, ya se" interrumpió bella antes de que se siguiera enojando su amigo

"ya no falta bella te voy a llevar a mi lugar predilecto del bosque, lo encontré pocos días después de haber llegado y ahí me refugio cuando tengo días malos o simplemente para pensar" le decía edward caminando con la mano de bella bien sujeta para que no se cayera

"parecen animales todos ustedes, como es posible que no se pierdan por el bosque, siguen el rastro de su casa o qué?" le decía bella divertida

"mmm nos estás diciendo animales swan?" Contestaba edward divertido pero con la voz de ofensa, bella lo vio y asintió con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

"bueno no porque seamos completamente desubicados como tú, tenemos que ser animales para no perdernos en el bosque" decía con la voz de superioridad pero con el semblante divertido, bella lo pellizco en la mano "auch" dijo edward volteándola a ver, se paro rápidamente para cargarla sobre su hombro y caminar así

"suéltame, me mareo, animal!!" le decía bella viendo el suelo y tratando de soltarse de su agarre, edward se reía mientras seguía caminando "aunque desde aquí tengo una vista bastante agradable" decía bella viendo el trasero de edward que se le veía bastante bien a través de sus jeans, edward la bajo repentinamente

"solo tú puedes decir eso, siempre lo haces" decía edward un poco apenado de que bella lo estuviera viendo, "que cosa" pregunto ella acomodándose el cabello

"siempre dices la cosa que menos espero que digas, nunca actúas como pienso que lo harás, por eso me encantas" le decía edward ayudándole a quitar su cabello de la cara

" te encanto?" le dijo bella sorprendida de lo que oyó, "dah! sabes que si tonta" le dijo edward guiñándole un ojo y agarrando su mano para continuar, bella se hundió en sus pensamientos y no le pudo contestar nada

"aquí es, te gusta? Es hermoso o no?" le decía edward caminando fuera de la sombra de los arboles que estaban alrededor de su prado, miro hacia el cielo y respiro profundo dejando que el sol tocara su rostro, dejo las cosas en el suelo y volteo a bella, le sonrió y le indico con el dedo que fuera hacia él, bella estaba perdida en la belleza de su amigo junto con el prado

"nunca te había visto con tanto sol cullen, eres más hermoso bajo la luz del astro, parece como si brillaras" le decía viéndolo detenidamente

"no te digo, me sorprendes, y bueno si brillo es por mi palidez jajaja, no te metas con mi color lechoso" le decía divertido de su cara, "aunque he de aceptar que tu también mejoras bajo los rayos del sol, estas hermosa y no me había fijado que tu cabello tiene tonalidades rojas" le decía edward observándole el cabello

"pero bueno a demás de nuestra belleza inhumana que te parece el lugar?" edward le pregunto atacado de la risa por su comentario

"es hermoso, grande, abierto, luminoso y pacífico" le decía bella observando a su alrededor, había arboles grandes, chicos, rocas, pasto, flores por todos lados

"si, te digo que me encanta venir aquí para pensar y perderme por unas horas, ven vamos a desayunar" le decía indicándole donde se podían sentar, donde la hierba no estaba tan larga

"por fin" le contesto bella ayudándolo a sacar las cosas que traía, "y bien porque me has traido, digo no que me queje ni nada pero te conozco sé que hay gato encerrado en esto" le preguntaba ella mientras comía fruta, pan, jugo, etc

"si bueno quería platicar contigo además de pasar el día juntos, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos" le contesto masticando alguna fruta "quería hablar sobre………….. Nosotros" le dijo mirándola para ver su reacción

Bella abrió los ojos y casi escupe el trago de jugo que acabada de tomar, trago ruidosamente "de nosotros? A que te refieres o sea nuestra amistad o ….? Le dijo cautelosamente, no quería emocionarse pensando que por fin iba a besar esos labios jugoso que ahora veía gracias al jugo de la sandia que escurría por un lado de su boca al morderlo …….. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento y enfocarse a la platica

"si bueno, de nosotros…… ya sabes de lo que…… pensamos y sentimos y asi" le dijo edward nerviosamente mientras volteaba a su alrededor

"está bien platiquemos aunque… no estoy segura si quiero saber lo que pasa dentro de esa cabeza, me da miedo" le dijo bella mirándolo y señalando la cabeza de él

Edward frunció el ceño y confundido pregunto "porque?", bella sonrió y bajo la cabeza "también tu reaccionas de manera que no me imagino, me da miedo pensar que lo que me vas a decir es que te vas o que me vas a presentar a alguien o que no hay esperanza para mi, ya sabes, no…… se" le dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas, realmente le asustaban las reacciones de edward, como podía ser a veces muy alivianado como podía ser muy catastrófico

Edward estiro su mano para tomarla por debajo de la barbilla obligándola a que lo viera "ya te he dicho bella que soy muy egoísta bella, jamás me iria de tu lado para sufrir a lo tonto…………pero jajaja no te preocupes no quiero agobiarte ni decirte nada malo, solo quiero platicar" le dijo edward tratando de calmarla aunque estaba seguro que la conversación no sería del todo tranquila, algunos de los dos o los dos derramaría pequeñas lagrimas

Después de terminar el desayuno tranquilamente, edward la tomo de la mano y la llevo cerca de un árbol que estaba casi en el precipicio obvio había una vista hermosa, se sentaron uno frente al otro ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comenzar, bella tenía miedo de lo que edward fuera a decir y el tenía miedo de decir algo estúpido que hiciera que se enojara

"bueno, dime que es lo que está en tu cabeza?" le pregunto bella mirando hacia otro lado

"Lo que sucede es que…….. sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cierto, eres lo mas importante en mi vida ahora, y por eso mismo tengo tanto miedo de que desaparezcas y vuelva a sentir ese dolor de una pérdida o que te canses de mi y sea traicionado……………. No sé, el caso es que necesito saber que me comprendes…….." le decía edward sin quitarle los ojos de encima quería observar cada reacción que tuviera ella y saber si era sincera o no, estaba un poco nervioso pero hablaba claramente

"a decir verdad trato de entenderte edward, bueno……………antes que todo necesitas saber que también eres lo mas importante en mi vida, nadie……. nadie se puede comparar contigo, eres perfecto para mi, solo que si me es difícil entenderte" le decía bella mirándolo a los ojos para que viera su sinceridad

"si lo sé, no te he contado mucho de mi vida, si quieres saber te lo puedo decir" edward le decía con el rostro triste "que quieres saber?" le pregunto resignado

"no te quiero obligar tampoco, si no me quieres decir no lo hagas" le decía bella viendo lo difícil que era para edward abrirse

"si, si quiero más bien necesito que sepas para que me entiendas y no me mandes a volar un día de estos que te canses de mi terquedad" decía edward sonriendo un poco, le tomo las manos a su amiga quien estaba sentada frente a él, carraspeo y empezó, comenzó por decirle la muerte de su padre, de su madre, y todas las demás desgracias que ocurrieron en su vida, sin tanto detalle porque veía que bella no era tan fuerte como sus hermanos, lloraba y lloraba pero cada vez que edward intentaba parar ella le decía que continuara que todo iba a estar bien.

"y pues por eso soy así, bipolar o como quieras llamarlo, ya no puedo confiar tan ciegamente en las personas, estás de acuerdo? Ni siquiera en mi familia tengo el 100 por cierto de confianza, sé que es estúpido pero es reciente lo que me paso y no lo puedo dejar atrás tan fácilmente" terminaba edward de contar limpiándole las lágrimas a bella con su mano, le sonreía tiernamente para que se calmara

Se hizo un silencio total entre los dos, solo se escuchaba el viento que pegaba con la montaña y las hojas moviéndose al ritmo, se veían el uno al otro, perdidos en los ojos de los dos después de unos minutos de silencio cómodo entre ellos edward vio que ya se estaba tranquilizando bella

"en que piensas?" le pregunto sintiendo una enorme frustración por no tener la habilidad de leer su mente

"que es lo que sientes por tu madre?" le pregunto bella de repente, aun estaba perdida en su pensamiento tratando de detallar en su mente los capítulos de la vida de edward

Su amigo frunció el ceño y con los ojos mas obscuros de los normal la miro fijamente "siento……….siento odio hacia ella, desprecio y a la vez pena" le dijo secamente "no entiendo aun como me pudo hacer eso, no tuvo el mas mínimo respeto ni amor por mi cuando lo hizo, así que yo no tengo porque sentir algo positivo, no se lo merece" continuo diciendo bajando la mirada lentamente hasta tenerla fija en las manos de los dos entrelazadas

"lo entiendo edward, pero sabes que el rencor y el odio son sentimientos horribles que te pueden comer por dentro lentamente, no te permiten tener una vida plena porque simple va a estar algo obscuro que te ciega ver lo que tienes enfrente de ti" decía bella viendo la hermosa y triste cara de su amigo, levanto una mano para alzar su cara y que la vea "necesitas perdonarla pa………." Le dijo cuando edward la interrumpió con un bufido

"no tienes idea bella, como es posible que pueda perdonar a la persona que arruino mi vida, era mi madre!!! " le dijo edward alzando la voz de desesperación, no era la primera persona que se lo decía y el aun no entendía como le podían decir eso

"por eso mismo, era tu madre" contesto bella con el mismo tono que edward, este soltó un pequeño gruñido de enojo y se paso las manos por el cabello

"mira, entiendo que la muerte de mi padre le dolió, yo también estaba igual, entiendo que vivió mas años con él y lo adoraba y por eso se deprimió asi, pero……………. Como es posible que haya sido tan egoísta!!! Tan cobarde de hacerle eso a su propio hijo" le dijo exasperado con la cabeza entre las manos y la mirada en el suelo

"todos tienen sus razones, y todo pasa por algo" le dijo bella calmadamente mientras acariciaba su cabello, edward subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella, bella soltó un gemido al ver los ojos cristalinos de su amigo y con una tonalidad verde apagada, sin vida

"tú lo harías? No pudo haber pensado un segundo en mi y dejarme un futuro mejor? O al menos hacerlo más discreto…………… no se no pudo cortarse las vena en la tina encerrada para que nadie la viera más que la policía! O saltar de un puente lejos de la casa donde no la pudiera ver ¡!? Hay miles de formas de hacerlo pero no de esa manera, no pensó que la primera persona que la vería ahí colgada como res seria yo!!!! Su propio hijo, sabiendo que apenas un año atrás perdió a su padre?!!!!" casi gritaba edward con el dolor y el odio marcado en el rostro, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su cara y caían en la palma de bella, quien miraba atónita a su amigo, edward soltó un sollozo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos otra vez moviéndola en señal de negativa

"solo tenía doce años……………… doce malditos años!!!!! Y así piensas que la voy a perdonar?" le dijo a bella viéndola a los ojos

Bella trago saliva y se limpio las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos "si, aun pienso que la deberías de perdonar ese rencor siempre te va a perseguir" se lo dijo tan bajo que era apenas un susurro

Edward se limpio la cara y asintió, "tal vez tengas razón, algún día igual y lo logre hacer, pero no ahorita … no dentro de muchos años" le dijo volteando hacia el paisaje que estaba frente a ellos

Bella lo veía fijamente, nunca lo había visto en un momento de debilidad, aunque ya había regresado a su expresión dura y la mandíbula apretada como siempre sabia que necesitaba sacar muchas cosas más, este desahogo le iba a servir mucho

"sabes una cosa?........ me siento mejor después de haberte dicho esto, creo que hacía mucho tiempo quería cuestionar su motivo de esta manera y por fin lo hice……… y tenía que ser contigo, con la mujer que amo" le dijo más calmado y con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, no tenía miedo de decírselo

Bella se sorprendió de las palabras de su amigo, no creía que un dios heleno estuviera enamorado de ella, aunque ella lo estaba de él, al final de su pensamiento sonrió y se sonrojo "sabes que yo también te amo, y te agradezco que te abras así conmigo" le contesto acomodándose para quedar recargada en su pecho, él la abrazo fuerte para sentirla totalmente, ella subió la mirada y lo observo, el bajo el rostro quedando muy cerca uno del otro, observo todo el rostro de ella, bajaba y subía la mirada por los labios a los ojos percibiendo cada poro de su piel

Bella lo veía también, tan cerca podía observar la piel lisa y clara de su amigo, los ojos verdes con pequeños destellos de topacio dentro de ellos, eran realmente hipnotizantes, suspiro "está bien cullen, no te pienso presionar, ahora entiendo mas tu desconfianza en todo el mundo, pero tienes que decirme que me crees cuando te digo que nunca te hare daño" le dijo aun mirando esos ojos que le hacían latir el corazón muy rápido o muy lento al mismo tiempo

Edward titubeo "creo que no tengas esa intensión pero de que lo vas a hacer estoy seguro, es inevitable, así como yo también lo hare, de hecho ahorita lo estoy haciendo, el no ser capaz de besarte y estar contigo es una manera de lastimarte" le contesto tristemente edward

"tienes razón pero yo no lo hare, yo si te besaría el día que quisieras" le dijo riéndose y mordiéndose el labio

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza " lo harás bella, pero igual y eso me abre los ojos" le dijo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, bella solo se encogió de hombros y se acomodo en su pecho

Así se quedaron un rato más cómodamente en los brazos del otro sin ser interrumpidos


	21. flashbacks

CAPITULO 21

FLASHBACKS

BPOV

Maldita sea, muero por besar sus labios y no se deja, porque le tuvo que haber pasado todo eso, no se lo merece, es la persona más educada, inteligente y cariñosa que conozco, yo con el simple hecho de que mis papas no me pelan, me pongo histérica como pudo sobrevivir todo eso. Iba pensando mientras estábamos en el precioso volvo camino al entrenamiento de hockey de edward

"no estás nervioso por el partido de mañana?" Le pregunte después de admirarlo por horas, bueno en realidad fueron minutos pero con solo verlo se detiene el tiempo

"no mucho, solo me inquieta el hecho de que voy a ser yo el que derribe al mastodonte ese" me dijo sonriendo torcidamente como me encanta y con una chispa de diversión en el rostro

"si eso también me molesta, que tal si algo sale mal y te lastiman?" no podría imaginarme que algo le pasara, es un deporte muy agresivo

Pero obvio edward solo se rio de mi preocupación "bella nunca has oído el dicho de dona sangre……juega hockey?" me dijo con la cara de satisfacción, realmente creo que le gusta romperse la cara en la pista de hielo, solo pude poner cara de fastidio ante su comentario "no me parece gracioso………. En lo mas mínimo" le dije cruzándome de brazos, aunque el no lo vea de esa manera me preocupa que se vaya a lastimar

"bella, eso es lo bueno del hockey si no fuera por ese deporte sacaría mi ira de otra manera nada buena, créeme, pregúntale a mis hermanos…………… además tenemos muchísima protección swan, no pasa nada" me dijo acariciándome la pierna para darme un poco de valor

"está bien, cuídate nada más" dije observando su semblante tranquilo

Llegamos al colegio rápidamente gracias a la fascinación por la velocidad de edward, "te juro que si no fuera tu mejor amiga, le diría a Charlie que te pusiera una multa por exceso de velocidad" le dije para molestarlo, me encanta fastidiarlo ver como se enoja es la cosa más sexy que he visto

"no es gracioso bella, no te metas con mi forma de manejar jamás he chocado ni he tenido una multa, ni siquiera cuando por naturaleza yo tengo que manejar del otro lado, soy ingles por si no te acuerdas" me dijo fastidiado con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo maliciosamente

"si como olvidarlo, me irrita tu acentito" le dije bajándome del carro para no ver como explotaba

"que!!!! Te estás burlando de cómo hablo!!? Como te atreves, sabes que te encanta como hablo, te enloquece lo sé!!!, eres fastidiosa swan" me dijo casi gritando mientras cerraba la puerta y se daba la vuelta para ir hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, tiene razón obvio, me fascina como habla

_

"como estuvo la mañana?" me pregunto alice al instante ni siquiera había llegado junto a ellas dentro de la pista donde los chicos ya estaban entrenando

"pues bien alice, un poco estresante después relajante y después divertido, ya sabes que con edward experimentas 2300 cambios de humor al día" les dije riendo mientras me sentaba junto a ellas, era la verdad realmente cullen es muy voluble

"si lo sabemos perfecto bella, dínoslo que llevamos más tiempo conociéndolo" dijo rosalie fría como siempre, no se llevaban del todo bien edward y ella pero en el fondo se adoraban

"y eso que no lo conociste en un principio, era la cosa más estresante estar junto a él……. Digo pobre no tenía la culpa de ser así" dijo alice aplaudiendo emocionada por las jugadas que hacia jasper de vez en cuando

"si tuvo la culpa!! Pudo haberse esforzado mas por no ser así, era un infierno vivir con el" dijo rosalie mirando a alice

"rose estaba muuuuy reciente lo que le paso, no podía comportarse normal" alice le decía tranquilamente

"sabes me parece que tu y edward son iguales, se prenden con cualquier cosa que no les parezca" le dije burlándome de su frialdad, "pues si de hecho es por eso que nos peleamos tanto, ninguno de los dos doblamos las manos" me dijo sonriendo y mirando hacia la pista, otro cambio de humor, me pregunto cuántos tendrá al día?

"bueno y para esto de que están hablando? Como era cuando recién llego?" pregunte obvio con bastante curiosidad, moría por saber cada detalle de la vida de edward, si estoy enamorada de él no lo niego ni lo negare

Alice me vio con los ojos entrecerrados, dudando si podía decir algo que edward no quería que supiera, rodee los ojos y suspire "me conto todo esta mañana alice, no te preocupes" le dije para que se relajara, obvio la duende sonrió ampliamente y se volteo de frente a mí para que le pusiera toda mi atención

"bueno era callado, serio, grosero, violento, siempre estaba solo, triste, con la mirada perdida y obscura …………… lo veías y sabias que algo malo le había sucedido" decía rápidamente para poder decir más palabras en una respirada, rosalie solo estaba atenta y asintiendo de vez en cuando

"recién llego de londres a nuestra casa en chicago, iba a estar solo 6 meses con nosotros, algo así como una prueba tanto para él como para nosotros, esa fue la condición con la que acepto venir para acá, ahora obvio entiendo el porqué era así, pero en el momento era horrible" continuaba contando moviendo bastante las manos para hacerlo más dramático, yo solo iba proyectando imágenes de edward conforme lo describía su hermana

"mis padres nos decían que debíamos tener paciencia con él, y lo intentábamos, pero nunca se abría con nosotros, le invitábamos a jugar y no iba, para ir al cine y no iba para salir con nuestros amigos y no iba, siempre nos rechazaba pero ni siquiera de buena manera, nos gritaba de que lo dejáramos en paz, o simplemente se quedaba callado y se daba la vuelta, o nos decía un no rotundo" se veía en la cara de las dos que era realmente triste recordar eso para ellas, debió ser una época dura para todos

"en la escuela era igual no hablaba con nadie, solo se sentaba con nosotros en el comedor para no estar solo en una mesa pero a veces ni siquiera se aparecía quien sabe a dónde se iba, era grosero con quien quisiera hablar con él, a los maestros no les hacía caso se la pasaba divagando todo el tiempo" comenzó a contar rose, con la voz baja y con la vista en la pista

"empezaron en la escuela a decirle de cosas, que era un mamon, que seguro era gay por eso no pelaba a ninguna niña, que era un eurotrash (basura europea), que seguramente no se bañaba y por eso nadie se acercaba a él, ya sabes cómo somos en esa edad, solo teníamos 14 o 15 años era fastidioso escuchar eso de él, aunque no tuviera tacto con nosotros si dolía que le dijeran de cosas, a él obvio le valía no pelaba a nadie y el que atreviera a ponerse en su camino para fastidiarlo recibía un trancazo de él, emmett empezó a defenderlo mucho y nunca se lo agradecía" rose seguía contando, parecía una película típica americana donde los populachos se burlan de todo mundo en las escuelas

Alice de repente se boto de la risa, rose y yo la volteamos a ver con los ojos salidos, ella solo levantaba la mano para que no dijéramos nada pero no paraba de reírse, después de unos minutos y respiraciones profundas pudo controlar la risa un poco, se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsa

"te acuerdas rose………… de la primera semana de escuela cuando Carmen ……le canto en frente de toda……. la escuela" apenas pudo decir antes de botarse de risa otra vez.

Rose se rio también y empezó a contarme lo que sucedió

Flasback

Iban a comenzar las clases en la escuela, era lunes después de una semana de presentación de los profesores y alumnos, el pasillos era amplio y tenia los lockers de los dos lados

Emmett y jasper estaban sacando de su casillero los libros, edward estaba en el suyo frente al de sus casi hermanos, alice y rose los esperaban paradas casi en medio del pasillo, todos los demás alumnos comenzaban sus caminos a los lockers y salones

A todo volumen comenzó a escucharse los primeros acordes la canción de the new kid in school de the donnas, salió Carmen de un salón seguida por 6 chicas mas todas vestidas con mini falditas y colas de caballo, muy parecido y con el mismo estúpido estilo del video de britney de baby one more time

Eran las chicas populares de la escuela, siguiendo los coros de la canción y un baile coordinado llego hasta edward que estaba parado con una mano en la puerta de su casillero y con la otra sujetando su mochila en la espalda, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos pero su semblante era el mismo, serio y frio

Carmen se contorneaba a su alrededor, pero él no se movía, parecía una perfecta estatua de mármol pero con el ceño fruncido, sus casi hermanos estaban botados de la risa, emmett se sujetaba el estomago y jasper golpeaba en los casilleros para controlar la risa, sus casi hermanas estaban con la boca abierta al igual que la mitad de la escuela que ya se había juntado para ver que era el ruido

Se acercaba a él, se alejaba, bajaba subía, le cantaba, pero edward no se movía solo volteo la mirada hacia sus casi hermanos para callar su risa, emmett y jasper lo vieron y cerraron la boca, era una mirada penetrante y obscura

Después de unos minutos termino la canción y toda la escuela le aplaudió a Carmen y su sequito, esta se quedo alado de edward sonriendo y esperando la respuesta de este

Obviamente edward solo la miro, respirando fuertemente su pecho subía y bajaba controlando el enojo que le provoco su show, alzaba la mirada para observar a su alrededor a todo el colegio que estaba pendiente de ellos, volvió la mirada a ella

"que pretendes que te diga……… que quieres que haga!, que brinque que te aplaude que te bese? ……… porque no mejor te largas y dejas de hacer el ridículo……. así aprenderás a no montar ridículos shows la próxima vez" fue lo único que se escucho de la boca de edward mientras azoto el locker y salió disparado hacia la dirección contraria a todos

La escuela se quedo en total silencio con la boca abierta hasta que una maestra llamo la atención para que todos fueran a sus salones, Carmen se quedo mirando hacia la dirección a donde se fue edward, enojada, humillada y enervada

Fin del flashback

"como era las más popular se encargo de hacer comentarios hacia mi hermano, y así comenzaron los chismes, pero fue lo más gracioso, es como si le pasara eso a tanya" dijo alice sonriendo, después que rose terminara su historia, no pude evitar reírme de la situación pobre niña estúpida como se le ocurre hacer eso

"pero en fin, el chiste es que era así todo el tiempo, una vez ….. bueno no una varias veces emmett y el se pelearon a golpes, eran del mismo tamaño y emmett obviamente no estaba tan fuerte pero era horrible" dijo rose volviendo a la realidad

"casi siempre era porque edward le contestaba a mi mama, una vez no me acuerdo porque estaban peleando pero solo escuche que edward le gritaba a esme, ¡tú no eres mi madre!, estaba como loco con los ojos brillosos, los puños cerrados y tensos, estaba frente a ella, emmett le grito ¡es mil veces mejor que tu madre! Y se le lanzo a golpes, los dos terminaron en sangre cuando jasper los separo, mi madre gritaba y nosotras estábamos en shock en una esquina" decía alice otra vez con la voz apagada, no me puedo imaginar a edward amenazando a esme, con el cariño con que le habla

"y así pasaron muchas cosas, no cambiaba y ya estaba a punto de acabarse los 6 meses de "prueba"", dijo rosalie haciendo el símbolo de entre comillas

Las dos se quedaron calladas observando a sus novios en la pista, tal vez recordando lo que había pasado "y entonces?" les dije para sacarlas de su embrujo

"pues entonces una mañana justo una semana antes de cumplirse el tiempo, nos juntamos en la mañana toda la familia menos él, que te digo que no salía de su cuarto al menos que lo llamaran, estábamos debatiendo que hacer con edward, ya estábamos cansados de su actitud, hasta mis padres que tanto decían que le diéramos oportunidad estaban cansados de que no cambiaba" dijo rosalie

"todos decidimos que lo mejor sería pues que se regresara a Londres y nosotros seguir como si nada, no se puso la convivencia con él, estábamos tristes obviamente, todos teníamos las cabezas abajo y hablábamos con la voz apagada, justo después de que mi padre dijera "listo eso haremos", escuchamos un buenos días un tanto alegre todos volteamos con la cara de idiotas y observar que era edward el que estaba ahí parado y de pronto hizo lo que jamás pensamos que haría….." paro de platicar alice de repente, volteando a ver a su hermano que estaba sonriendo ampliamente hacia emmett que estaba en el suelo

"que alice, que hizo?" le pregunte exasperada, quería saber el resto, alice solo sonrió y suspiro

"eso… " dijo señalando a edward que seguía riendo, yo no entendía lo que decía la vi con ojos de furia

"nos regalo lo mejor que tiene…… su sonrisa" dijo por fin, yo me quede callada observando junto con mis amigas la hermosa sonrisa de su hermano, quien al sentir la mirada de las tres volteo y dio una pirueta en el hielo y nos sonrió dándonos una reverencia

Flashback

"muy bien, entonces están de acuerdo todos, dejaremos que se regrese y salga totalmente de nuestras vidas" decía Carlisle sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto con su familia entera menos su casi hijo quien estaba en su habitación

"es lo mejor papa, no se ve feliz y nosotros tampoco lo estamos "dijo emmett casi llorando, a pesar de que era imposible que bajara su barrera llego a apreciar a edward

"si amor, es lo mejor, como dice emmett ni él ni nosotros estamos bien, es lógico que extrañe su país, sus costumbres, sus amigos" dijo esme derramando una lagrima, todo asintieron y suspiraron

"listo entonces eso haremos" dijo Carlisle cerrando el folder donde estaba la documentación de edward

"buenos días" se escucho detrás ellos una voz aterciopelada con un acento marcado y alegre

Todos alzaron la cara y se vieron por unos segundos hasta voltear poco a poco hacia la puerta, edward estaba parado junto a esta, con el pantalón de la pijama y una playera blanca, el cabellos desaliñado como siempre y viendo a todos sorprendido, como si hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo, se sonrojo y le salió una sonrisa todos soltaron un "ohh" y alice un gritito ahogado

"porque……. Porque me ven así?" dijo aun con la sonrisa y mas rojo mirándolos sorprendido

Emmett se paró y se acerco un poco hacia edward, viéndolo con los ojos abiertos "que es eso?" le dijo señalando la boca del chico de cabello cobrizo

Edward no le contesto solo se quedo viéndolo también "es acaso una sonrisa? EDWARD ESTAS SONRIENDO!!!?" le pregunto casi gritando y sonriendo también

Edward soltó una risa más fuerte y todos estaban casi en lágrimas viéndolo, "es la cosa más hermosa que he visto" susurro alice a su hermana y su madre, estas asintieron

"supongo que si, no es para tanto, ya desayunaron? Muero de hambre" dijo edward entrando mas a la cocina y dirigiéndose al refrigerador

"a caso estas drogado o algo así?" pregunto jasper viéndolo

"que!! No no estoy drogado, no tomo drogas ok" le dijo edward serio, viéndolo por unos momentos y regresando a su búsqueda en el refrigerador

Carlisle observo a todos sus hijos y volteo al folder que tenía en la mano, todos vieron a su padre y sabían lo que estaba pensando, sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, Carlisle sonrió y asintió también viendo a su nuevo hijo que estaba escarbado el refrigerador como ratón

"hay hot cakes en la estufa corazón" le dijo esme sobándole la espalda

"super, me encantan tus hot cakes" dijo dirigiéndose a la estufa para servirse varios

Después de terminar su desayuno observo a su casi nueva familia que lo veían, trago saliva fuerte "si eh… bueno sé que hoy se acaba el tiempo que decidimos y pues estuve toda la noche pensando y pensando en que realmente ustedes me han ofrecido un verdadero hogar, solo cariño y respeto me han dado y después de pensarlo por un rato decidí que si me gustaría…….. No, me encantaría vivir con ustedes y pues volverme un cullen, eso….. Claro si ustedes quieren.. Porque sé que no he sido la mejor persona para vivir" decía viéndolos y usando el salero como distracción con sus manos

"si sabemos que no ha sido fácil para ti hijo, comprendo que alejarte de tu hogar tan rápido te desubica, me paso lo mismo" le dio Carlisle con una sonrisa cálida

"si ha sido difícil pero pude comportarme mejor, espero que me puedan perdonar" les dijo edward bajando la cabeza

"no te preocupes hermano, mientras no sigas de esa manera todo está bien" le dijo jasper parándose para darle una palmada en la espalda

"tenemos que ir a la escuela, nos vamos a arreglar" dijo alice brincando hacia su nuevo hermano y dándole un abrazo, edward se puso un poco rígido, y alice solo le sonrió penosamente

Todos los chicos salieron de la cocina, edward se paro lentamente "realmente quiero pedirles perdón por mi actitud, sé que he sido grosero con ustedes pero prometo que no lo hare mas……bueno intentare no serlo mas, es realmente difícil para mí, ustedes saben mi historia" les decía a sus nuevos padres, quienes solo sonreían cálidamente y se acercaban a el

"bienvenido a la familia hijo, hoy mismo preparare tus papeles para que sean un cullen" le dijo Carlisle abrazándole lentamente, sabia perfecto que edward no era fan del contacto humano

"gracias" solo respondió edward, "a ti hijo gracias por querer ser parte de nuestra familia, bienvenido" le dijo esme abrazándolo también

Edward se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que le escurrían "me iré a cambiar, nos vemos después" les dijo sonriéndoles y saliendo de la cocina

Fin del flashback

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, yo obviamente estaba llorando por la historia, a pesar de lo que le paso y su corta edad edward nunca dejaba de ser educado y maduro

"después de eso, cambio un poco, se veía que hacia el intento por pasar más tiempo con nosotros y esforzarse con nuestros padres" dijo rose sonriendo y viendo a la pista donde se estaba jugando un partido interesante entre ellos mismos

"unos meses después ya se podría decir que éramos hermanos, nos empezamos a llevar mejor y se formo un vinculo muy cercano entre ellos tres" dijo alice emocionada para variar

"entiendo mejor su manera de ver las cosas, no es fácil tratar de satisfacer a todos si por dentro estas de la fregada, pero que ha sabido llevar bien la situación" dije orgullosa de mi amigo por salir adelante


	22. mala tarde

CAPITULO 22

MALA TARDE

EPOV

Después de un entrenamiento bastante cansado nos fuimos a casa de bella, aunque Charlie nunca este bella insiste en ir a su casa y pasar las tardes ahí, no me molesta el lugar que sea estar junto a ella es todo lo que quiero.

"bueno y que quieres comer?" le pregunte yendo hacia su casa, una de las cosas buenas que me dejo mi pasado fue el aprender a cocinar, amo la comida

"me vas a cocinar cullen?" me pregunto mordiéndose el labio muy juguetona, aunque diga que yo seguido la deslumbro me sorprende que no se dé cuenta el cómo me pone a mí con solo una mirada o sonrisa

"claro, lo que quieras sabes que se me da bastante bien" le sonreía como le encanta, me mataba deslumbrarla

"si ya se ya se, eres bueno para todo, pero que tal si yo cocino esta vez, también se me da bastante bien sabias?" me dijo terca como siempre, pero es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella, no es igual a las demás mujeres que he conocido, por ellas se acostaban en una hamaca esperando a ser atendida, ella es independiente, segura, inteligente y de lo mas terca que hay

"lo sé, ya que insistes me encantaría comer ehhhh……. Mmmmm……." Tenia tanta hambre que todo se me antojaba "ya sé, un muy buen corte de carne con puré de papas y gravy" le dije con la boca hecha agua

Ella sonrió ampliamente "excelente idea, solo que no tengo carne en mi casa, necesitamos comprar" me dijo bajando la cabeza

Nos dirigimos hacia el único super "grandesito" que había en forks, aunque estuviera pequeño estaba bien surtido

"bueno ya que estamos aquí que tal si también compramos algo para hacer postre, algo así como pay de manzana, no?" realmente me moría de hambre, tanto ejercicio me pone hambriento

Bella volvió a reír ampliamente, se estaba burlando de mi? "hambre?" me pregunto con la sonrisa en la boca y la ceja alzada, si acepto que tengo mal carácter y por todo me enojo, le enseñe el dedo para que se callara y me di la vuelta

"busca lo de la carne y yo busco el resto, te parece swan?" le dije dirigiéndome hacia el área de harinas, se que para ella es lo más divertido el sacarme de quicio,

escogí todo lo necesario para preparar un delicioso pay, decidí ir a buscar a bella antes de que hiciera algún ridículo por sus torpes pies, escuche su risa y la voz de alguien junto a ella

"basta!!! Me vas a manchar!" escuche decirle a bella y no pude evitar que la sangre comenzara a hervir, me asome para verlos frente al congelador, el estúpido del perro sostenía un bote de helado y con la mano trataba de embarrar la cara de bella, quien por cierto no se veía nada molesta, una vez intente hacer eso yo y se puso como ogro pero con Jacob lo disfruta al parecer

"vamos bella, un poquito de helado en tu piel te caería bien y luego obvio me dejas quitártelo, vamos" le decía el maldito perro con la voz ronca, estúpido pervertido

"no Jacob, ya basta voy a quedar pegostiosa, ya tengo embarrado el cuello asqueroso!" le grito bella empujándolo cuando descubrió el helado que se derretía en su cuello

"yo te lo quito permíteme" le dijo Jacob mientras se agachaba para lamer su cuello, mi mano estaba aferrada a una caja de cereales que tome para evitar partirle la cara, no pude mas

"vaya estoy seguro que si te viera Charlie te arrestaría por indecente bella" dije dirigiéndome solo a ella, no pensaba cruzar palabra ni mirada con el estúpido pulgoso

"edward!!" se sorprendió claramente y empujo a Jacob, quien por el rabillo del ojo vi que tenía otra vez esa sonrisa castrante, juro que un día no me voy a aguantar

"si hola edward, no sabía que estabas aquí, bella no lo menciono…..eh quieres helado?" dijo el pulgoso obviamente tratando de sacarme de mis casillas, lo ignore y continúe viendo a bella, que estaba roja y con la cabeza abajo

"nos vamos bella?" le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que la tomara, solo asintió y recogió la canasta del suelo

"adiós Jacob" le dijo dándome la mano y viendo hacia arriba para encontrarse con mi mirada, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago

"bye bella, otro día comemos helado ok………… adiós a ti también cullen" dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la caja

En silencio pagamos todo y salimos hacia mi coche, me fastidia que se echara a perder la tarde asi, lo odio pero bella quizá quiera estar con él, no podía evitar tener el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, estaba molesto por lo sucedido, ver a bella en sus brazos disfrutando de que el pulgoso le lamiera el cuello no es una vista agradable pero yo me lo busque, por cobarde y desconfiado

"di algo" escuche la voz de bella muy baja, me saco de mis pensamientos, casi estábamos llegando a su casa

No sabía que decir, no sabía si reclamarle el que en la mañana estaba confesándome el gran amor que me tenia y por la tarde se dejaba lamer por Jacob, no sabía si decir que si quería estar con él no pasaría nada entre nosotros, seriamos amigos como siempre, eso es probablemente lo que tengo que decirle, al fin del día yo me bese con bree que le podía reclamar?

"estas enojado, lo sé" me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos, estaba un poco con los ojos brillosos y sonrojada sabia que quería llorar, empecé a sentir un calor por dentro y sé que era enojo, porque quería llorar? No se veía que le disgustaba lo que hacía Jacob y sabia perfecto que yo estaba en la tienda

Entramos a la casa para dejar las cosas, seguía sin saber que decir, estaba mas confundido "quieres cocinar todavía?" fue lo único que le pude preguntar, ella estaba recargada en la pared con la cabeza agachada

"no quieres hablar de lo que paso?" me dijo mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas, "de que quieres hablar?" le pregunte distraído preparando las cosas del postre, no tenía que decirle en este momento, al menos no quería sabía que si empezaba iba a explotar y terminar mal, como dije aceptaría cualquier situación menos estar lejos de bella

"estas enojado, no sé qué decir, por favor dime como te sientes" me dijo dejando las cosas que estaba haciendo y parándose a lado de mi, la mire y le sonreí un poco "bella, que quieres que diga que no te he dicho ya" dije tratando de salirme por la tangente

"estas enojado? Triste?" me pregunto tratando de empujarme para que la tuviera frente a mi yo la ignore y solo me encogí de hombros, continuaba con mi trabajo de cortar las manzanas

Bella soltó un gruñido "dime!!" me dijo mas fuerte, ok si esto seguía así no iba a terminar bien la situación, "no bella, déjalo pasar ya!" dije mientras seguía cortando

"no edward, no lo voy a dejar pasar, siempre haces lo mismo, porque no te abres!!! Porque no me dices que está mal lo que hice!! Dime! Dime!!!" me jalo el hombro fuerte para quedar frente a ella, estaba realmente molesta y mi gritaba, está en shock nunca la había visto así continuaba pegándome en el hombro, ya no podía hacerme para atrás estaba pegado a la repisa de la cocina

"maldita seas bella, porque no quiero perderte!!!! No lo entiendes!!" simplemente le dije con la voz fuerte, no lo puede evitar mas, demonios que no ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, odio sentirme así de vulnerable con alguien, que es lo que tiene ella para hacerme esto

Bella se quedo con los ojos abiertos, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo hasta que paro y me vio como juro que nunca me había visto, me pierdo en su mirada, la amo no lo niego muero por besarla y demostrarle cuanto la amo, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, observaba sus labios entreabiertos rojos que se acercaban mas y mas a los míos, era como un imán no pude detener mi boca y nuestros labios se rozaron DIOS!! Era la mejor sensación del mundo solo era un pequeño roce y me sentía totalmente electrizado, pensaba a mil por hora, como mis brazos la abrazarían como le diría que la amaba como le diría que siempre estaríamos juntos …… y si no estaríamos siempre juntos? Y si me dejaba? Solo recordar el dolor que pase me hace un hoyo en el pecho, no puedo no puedo, sin llegar a profundizar el beso me separe de ella, quien estaba con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados

"te gusta?" tenía que preguntarle que sentía por Jacob, sería capaz de quedarse con él?

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y me vio con un desconcierto total "que?" me pregunto bajito como si no le pudiera salir la voz

"Jacob, te gusta? Andarías con él?" le repetí una vez más la pregunta

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se recargo en la mesa, suspiro y jalo una silla para sentarse, parecía mareada "pues…. No se edward, es mi amigo y tu eres …… mi vida pero me pones entre la espada y la pared, me dices que me amas pero no puedes estar conmigo, me dices que no me quieres perder, me besas, te separas repentinamente" me decía rápidamente exasperada

Tenía la cabeza entre sus manos "viene Jacob y me dice que me considera más que su amiga, que le gusto, me la paso bien con él, no me pone pero´s para estar con él, solo espera mi respuesta que lógicamente NO SE CUAL ES! Porque no lo amo, pero al que amo me niega la entrada a su vida, que hago edward, dime que hago" me decía con la voz apagada cada vez, me volteo a ver y estaba derramando lagrima tras lagrima, me sentí mierda por hacerle eso

"bella" le dije acercándome a ella y arrodillándome a lado de sus piernas, le limpie las lagrimas con mi dedo pulgar "siento mucho hacerte esto, te dije que era una persona muy egoísta, he estado tan enfermo en no querer salir lastimado que no le puse atención a lo que tu sentías" demonios porque la lastime de esa forma no es lógico que sufra por mí, no se supone que deba ser asi

Me pare para abrazarla, tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y estaba sollozando, le alce la cabeza con mi mano para que me viera, esto me iba a doler pero no tanto como si la perdiera

"pero bella, todo lo que te dije era en serio, no soy normal, no puedo comportarme como cualquiera de mi edad porque he sufrido demasiado, por más que lo intente no puedo bajar esa barrera, por eso te he dicho que si quieres irte con el no me opongo, y sigo pensando lo mismo" le decía rápidamente, me miro con los ojos abiertos, mi voz era segura, ronca y firme

"me importas demasiado para poder perderte, te amo también eres mi vida, no me puedo arriesgar" le dije acariciándole las mejillas, ella se soltó de mi agarre y frunció el ceño, oh oh

"si tanto me amas como dices, serias capaz de arriesgarte" estaba enojada, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados

Pase mis manos por mi cabello tirándolo un poco, estoy desesperado como le explico lo que siento, que me aterra el perderla, que no puedo confiar tan fácil y volverme a abrir con alguien, que tal si se va, me deja de amar, se va a otra escuela, no podría

"bella, bella entiéndeme por favor, es difícil para mí, no dudes mi amor por ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado me trajiste paz y luz en mi obscuridad, por eso mismo no quiero NO PUEDO perderte" le dije como pude, no tengo las palabras para expresar todo lo que quiero, ella lo ha de escuchar muy estúpido lo se

"quien dice que me vas a perder, siempre seré tuya, una vez que tú me digas que siempre serás mío, va a ser un intercambio de fidelidades" me dijo sonriendo un poco "en serio, jamás me vas a perder, te amo, somos uno para el otro" me continuo diciendo acercándose un poco a mi

"qué tal si dejaras de amarme, que soy mas freak de lo que pensabas, te hartas de mí, porque al parecer es fácil que pase eso, ve a mi madre por ejemplo" le dije tratando de que entendiera mi punto, como quería estar con alguien que no confía en ella

"eso lo dudo cullen" me dijo sonriendo un poco mas

"en serio bella, podrías estar conmigo? Con alguien que jamás va a confiar en ti, no se nunca he tenido una relación así que tal me vuelvo psicópata celoso por eso mismo, como puedes estar con alguien a quien no puedas acariciar porque no le gusta, como podrías estar con –" me interrumpió con su dedo en mis labios

"para, te entiendo no digas mas, es absurdo lo poco que te consideras" decía volteándose hacia la comida aun sin preparar

"Después de ser pisoteado varias veces créeme que tu seguridad decae un poco bella" dije sinceramente, no es que tenga poca autoestima, se lo que soy, sé que soy inteligente, maduro o guapo como quieran pero no me siento capaz de estar con alguien soy demasiado raro, simplemente no puedo demostrarle lo cobarde que soy, no quiero perder el control de mi vida y estar vulnerable a cualquier golpe otra vez, no puedo.

Ya no dijo nada mas, bella me abrazo por unos minutos, quedándose en mi pecho escuchando mi corazón mientras yo sentía lo cálida de sus mejillas a través de mi camisa

Por fin terminamos la cena, el pay será para otro día con mas ánimos, estúpido Jacob!

Finalmente estaba en el cuarto de bella, después de escaparme y patinar hasta aquí como todas las noches lo hago, las noches en que Charlie decide que hoy si duerme en su casa, estábamos sentados en su cama mirándonos de frente

"entonces cual es la decisión? Tu por tu lado solo o con quien quieras y yo con Jacob o con quien quiera?" me pregunto bella un poco sarcástica y aunque le viera como broma así seria, todo la tarde me la pase tratando de explicarle, tal vez le tenga que decir el plan

"mis hermano cree que lo mejor sería que ……. Bueno que experimentara a tener una relación con alguien más, alguien que no ame y si no funciona que no me duela –" tuve que callar al ver la expresión de bella, se quedo pensando por un rato hasta que carraspeo

"y ya…. Sabes quién es?" me dijo jugando con sus pies

"…..bueno conocí a alguien el día que fui por los patines, se llama bree y de hecho mañana va estar en el partido" le dije con la voz baja, estoy seguro que iba a explotar en cualquier momento

"ok, entonces así será cullen, durmamos un poco amigo" me duele decirle esto, no quiero lastimarla, ahora está enojada eso no fue una buena señal, espero que no le rompa la cara a bree solo por estar ahí.


	23. juego

CAPITULO 23

JUEGO

BPOV

Por fin viernes, esta semana a estado un poco pesado, con la escuela, las historias de edward, sus cambios de humor y ahora su nueva y estúpida decisión, como es posible que sea un hombre tan cerrado.

Aun dormía junto a mí, tan tranquilo y hermoso como siempre, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su cara hundida en mi cuello, me encanta su olor por la mañana su color, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas su boca en esa hermosa forma de pucherito que siempre tiene cuando duerme, sus parpados con un tono leve de lila por lo pálido que es, sus cejas en perfecta forma y con el grosor perfecto para encajar en su rostro, sus pestañas largas y con un pequeño toque dorado en ellas, tal pareciera que usa delineador pero solo es reflejo de lo perfectamente alineadas que están, su piel lisa y de porcelana pero con el toque masculino de la sombra de su barba creciendo, podría pasar horas viéndolo, pero no me quiero imaginar lo que pensara si se despierta y me ve como cuervo acechándolo, si de por si seguido dice que hará que Charlie me arreste por acoso sexual, me pregunto porque dirá eso?

A pesar de que prácticamente ayer me dijo que me buscara alguien más, no puedo enojarme con él, yo se que lo hace por miedo, sé que no es capaz de irse con alguien excepto conmigo, como es posible que semejante creatura sea incapaz de estar con alguien?, no sé qué hacer, pienso en Jacob pero no lo amo, nunca amare a nadie como a edward pero no puedo estar junto a él…….. aghhhh porque, por fin conozco al hombre perfecto, hermoso, inteligente, rico, educado y completamente enamorado de mí y yo de él pero no puedo estar con el

"mmm …. qué hora es?" me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y con la voz ronca, mientras se levantaba lentamente tocando su cabello, dios mío creo que es la única persona en el mundo que se ve así de perfecto cuando se despierta

"te vas a quedar ahí viéndome o me vas a contestar bella?" me pregunto sonriendo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos porque le lastimaba la luz que entraba por la ventana

"no puedo evitarlo, te ves realmente delicioso cullen, todo desgreñado, con la almohada marcada en la cara, los ojos chiquitos y la boca totalmente sexy hinchada y roja" le dije mientras acariciaba cada parte de su cara

"asi como lo describes no suena nada delicioso" decía parándose de la cama y estirándose con los brazos sobre su cabeza dejando ver la hermosa "v" que se perdía en sus pantalones, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño dándome una vista hermosa de su trasero perfectamente formado gracias al patinaje

Aun no puedo creer lo perfecto que fue el beso, aunque no durara ni 5 segundos fue lo más delicioso que he sentido, sentí que ahí era justo donde pertenecía podría pasar todo el día besándolo

Decidí pararme de la cama y sacar mi ropa para irme a bañar, es el fin de una semana más y un último esfuerzo para ir a la escuela vale la pena, edward salió del baño sonriéndome un poco y besándome en la mejilla

"paso por ti en un rato ok" me dijo antes de ponerse su chamarra y agarrar sus patines que estaban a lado de la cama

_______

EPOV

Todo el día estuve un poco nervioso, no sé si por el partido importante que había en la tarde o por el hecho de que bella conociera a bree, no se cual será su reacción siempre actúa totalmente diferente a lo que pienso.

"nervioso hermanito?" me dijo emmett comiéndose la octava dona de chocolate en el descanso

"si algo, pero no solo por el partido emmett, creo que no es buena idea eso de bree …." Le dije dándole una mordida a mi sándwich enorme

"porque? crees que bella se enoje? Perdona que te diga esto pero ella se ve muuuuy contenta junto a Jacob en este momento" me dijo jasper sentándose en nuestra mesa, sabia perfecto que bella se había sentado junto a Jacob, desde la primera hora en ingles el estúpido perro me presumió que hoy se sentaría junto a ella, voltee mi cabeza hacia su mesa solo para ver lo sonriente que estaba junto a él mientras jugaban con su comida, en una de esas su mirada cruzo con la mía y solo sonrió mas, me enfurece, me encela terriblemente ella lo sabe por eso lo hace pero yo no la puedo culpar

"lo se jasper, me enloquece verla así, me dan ganas de …..agghh…quiero cruzar la cafetería velozmente y agarrarle la cabeza al maldito hasta que le truene el cuello y búrlame de su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo" les dije viendo hacia mis manos que estaban temblorosas y cerradas hasta el punto de doler

"wow edward, no crees que bella se enoje si haces eso? Matar a su cachorrito?" dijo emmett en tono burlón

"que gracioso emmett, pero en verdad que puedo hacer? Ayer le dije sobre bree ….." le conteste a su estúpida broma de mi hermano mayor hasta que jasper interrumpió casi ahogándose con su bocado

"queee y que te dijo?" pregunto tan exaltado como alice en época de rebajas

Emmett y yo nos volteamos a ver y reímos fuertemente al pensar lo mismo "creo que andar con alice te está afectando jazz!!!" le dijo emmett mientras yo contenía mi carcajada

"estúpidos ….. pero ya cuenta que te dijo? Como lo tomo?" me volvió a preguntar más calmado

"pues lo tomo……. Muy bien" les dije pensando seriamente en su reacción, sigo insistiendo que no fue nada bueno

"casi casi me dijo que si así quería las cosas así serian" no puede ser bueno, que estúpido soy como puedo alejarla de mi de esa manera? Eso no quiero

"vaya, pues si lo tomo bastante bien, como crees que reaccione cuando la vea?" me pregunto emmett serio mirando hacia la mesa de bella, algo ha de estar haciendo porque su cara era bastante seria, no quise voltear no podría contenerme mas y le rompería la cara al pulgoso

"la verdad no sé,, por eso son mis nervios…………… pero he pensado que es mejor no hacer nada con bree, tampoco es justo para ella" es verdad, es perfecta pero una vez más digo que no es bella no podría a llegar a quererla de esa manera, y no soy un patán jamás jugaría con alguien así, si por mi jodido miedo hay sufrimiento solo será el mío

"pues si no es justo para ella, pero no creo que se queje por unos besitos hermano" dijo obvio el imbécil de mi hermano mayor, solo lo vi con disgusto por su comentario

"que…!!!, es verdad edward sabes que ninguna mujer es capaz de rechazarte, y más cuando las ves de la manera que ………… pues tu sabes, como las ves" ahora si no entendí a que se refería

"ok emmett no te entendí nada pero la verdad tu comentario sonó algo gay, a que te refieres con como las veo?" no pude evitar sonreír ante el sonrojo del oso

"ashh ya sabes idiota, así como las ves como pantera cazando, estúpido bagheera!!" me dijo mas avergonzado que antes jajaja es de lo más divertido

"bagheera?" pregunto jasper confundido, solo rodee los ojos "me dice así el imbécil por la pantera del libro de la selva, ya sabes la que es toda amargada y regaña a baloo todo el tiempo?" le dije a jasper sonriendo, este solo se carcajeo obvio de la gran creatividad de emmett

"claro!!! Te queda perfecto!!! Baghee" dijo jazz aun sonriendo, perfecto un diminutivo a un apodo estúpido "que estás diciendo? Que soy amargado?" le dije poniendo cara de puchero enojado

"ahí esta!!! Esa es una de las miradas que digo edward" me dijo emmett, que tanto tiene con mi mirada, mucho amor de hermanos?

"pues lo siento no tengo otra no es mi culpa que derrita a todos……. Y en serio emmett suena bastante gay" le dije otra vez burlándome de él, solo respiro hondo y cruzo los brazos

"estoy tan seguro de mi sexualidad hermano que puedo decir cuando un hombre es atractivo y déjenme decirles que ustedes dos son los masculinos mas sexys que he visto……….. excepto yo cuando me miro al espejo jah!! He dicho" dijo mirando de lado en forma digna, jasper y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos

"y se supone que yo soy el liberal por ser europeo?" le dije volteando a ver a jasper quien solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros

"pero lo acepto emmett, acepto que también los dos son bastante atractivos………… jah!! Somos un trio de orgasmos andantes!!!" les dije casi gritando haciendo que se carcajearan junto conmigo, toda la cafetería nos miro con extrañeza, si supieran de lo que estábamos hablando, que estábamos sacando a nuestro gay interno que todo mundo tiene

___

BOPV

"supongo que ustedes amigas ya saben lo de la tal bree?" les pregunto a alice y rose ya sentadas en nuestros asientos en la pista justo detrás de la portería del equipo contrario, no es buena idea sentarnos atrás del acrílico, estaba un poco molesta con ellas por no decirme nada del asunto

"si lo sabemos obvio bella, pero que te podíamos decir? Es cosa tuya y de edward, si nos metemos nos mata" dijo rose sin verme, se nota que no está del todo contenta con la situación

"me pudieron poner en sobre aviso de la situación, yo como tonta atrás de él mientras el salía con alguien más?" dije molesta al volver a pensar en lo que me dijo, como es posible su estupidez de pensar en andar con alguien más? Que no piensa que eso me lastima en el fondo de mi alma?

"que querías que hiciera bella, debes de entender lo lastimado que esta por todo y perdón que te lo diga pero jugar con Jacob frente a él no ayuda en nada" me dijo alice muy fría, últimamente se ha comportado de manera distante con migo

"que? Y que quieres que haga YO alice? Todo es sobre él, sobre lo lastimado que esta, lo difícil que es para él, y yo? No crees que a mí también me afecta? Yo también he tenido momentos difícil, mi familia no es unida como la tuya mis padres casi ni me pelan mas sin embargo nadie se pone a pensar en eso verdad? Ni estoy apartando mi corazón, si tu hermano no es capaz de estar junto a mí, y es el mismo el que me dice que me vaya con otro, que puedo hacer?" ufff solté todo el coraje que guarde en el día, pero es verdad nadie ha pensado en mi sufrir, el único que al menos le importo un poco es Jacob, más que como amiga

"solo te pido que no lo lastimes, no hagas algo estúpido bella" me dijo alice mientras me veía con ojos de disculpas "sé que es un poco egoísta pensar más en el, pero es nuestro hermano, lleva poco tiempo siéndolo" continuo diciendo tomándome de la mano y apretándola delicadamente

"si lo sé, lo siento es solo que me saca de quicio su incertidumbre…….ayer nos besamos" les dije rápidamente, moría por contarles

"eso es maravilloso bella, como fue?" me dijo alice emocionada y sonriendo ampliamente, rose me veía con los ojos totalmente abiertos

"bueno si se sintió muy bien, aunque duro muy poco porque se separo repentinamente, pero fue una sensación electrizante, como que nuestros labios fueron hechos el uno para el otro" les dije avergonzada sonrojándome y agachando la cabeza

"tonta eso lo sabemos, es obvio que fueron hechos el uno para el otro, se complementan totalmente, solo deja que se dé cuenta el idiota de edward……… pero cuenta porque se besaron?" me dijo rose

Les conté brevemente nuestra pequeña discusión, omitiendo el detalle de porque empezó obvio, ya me dijeron que yo jugueteando con Jacob frente a edward les enojaba así que no les pensaba contar eso, termine de decirles mientras me veían de repente emocionadas luego enojadas luego triste

"y pues en eso termino nuestro pequeño desacuerdo" termine de contar cuando las dos vieron hacia arriba de mi cabeza y se quedaron pasmadas, yo voltee confundida por lo que vieron

"perdón…. Ustedes son las hermanas de edward?" dijo una tipa alta con el cabello largo lacio, de un rubio platinado, de cara larga y refinada con pequeñas pecas nariz recta boca perfecta, maldita! Y unos ojos azules brillantes, bastante guapa la verdad

"eh s-si, ella es alice, yo soy rose somos las hermanas de edward y ella es bella su…." Presentaba rose cuando la interrumpió bree

"ohh tu eres bella? La mejor amiga de edward verdad? Mucho gusto en conocerlas, soy bree" se presento, que significa eso? La mejor amiga de edward verdad? Eso que es, que le dijo? Como sabe de mi? Pensaba mientras le sonreía y asentía

"mucho gusto bree, ven siéntate junto a rose te guardamos ese lugar" le dijo alice rápidamente jalándola para alejarla de mi supongo, perfecto no pensaba que todo el partido estaría sentada junto a nosotras de hecho tenía la esperanza de que no se apareciera por aquí

Estaba no enojada, lo que le sigue, no pude evitar buscar entre las gradas las cuales ya estaban casi abarrotas por estudiantes y dos que tres colados a Jacob, lo vi sentado junto a sus amigos justo arriba de los asientos para el equipo de forks, claro lo hizo apropósito para poder decirle de cosas a edward quien estaría justo debajo de ellos, solo espero se controle y no le dé un bastonazo

El partido comenzó tranquilo vimos al gigante del que tanto decían, al que iban a tumbar, bueno mejor dicho al que edward iba a tumbar, estuvimos chiflando y gritando e insultando cada vez que alguien caía o se embarraba en el acrílico frente a nosotros, yo solo estaba pendiente en si edward y bree cruzaban miradas, solo escuchaba la voz de la tipa esta para ver si le gritaba algo a edward.

No podían pasar, al parecer si era un ropero enorme el tipo eso, no podían anotar porque siempre los bloqueaba, emmett le hizo una seña a edward quien solo asintió, se quito un momento el casco para pasarse la mano por el cabello y quitarse el sudor, respiro hondo y volteo hacia el frente su mirada gracias a dios cruzo con la mía, sonrió torcidamente como me encanta y me guiño un ojo, se coloco otra vez el caso y comenzó a patinar hacia nosotros que era de lado contrario de donde estaba el ropero ese, quien estaba justo detrás de él.

Comenzaron a hacer una jugada los dos equipos mientras edward estaba a punto de dar la vuelta completa a la pista ya había tomado una velocidad bastante considerada, emmett vio que edward ya estaba cerca del ropero ese y le lanzo el puck (el disco con el que juegan), este lo agarro perfecto con el bastón mientras dio un rápido giro quedando casi frente al ropero, edward se agacho y choco fuertemente contra sus piernas haciendo que saliera el ropero volando varios metros por el aire y cayera ruidosamente, todas las gradas se alborotaron y sonó un estruendoso ohhhh!!!!

Pararon el partido unos momentos mientras revisaban a los dos jugadores, el ropero estaba boca arriba respirando agitadamente con el casco por un lado y el bastón por el otro, al parecer estaba algo aturdido y lastimado edward estaba hincado con las dos manos en el hielo, su casco estaba junto a él, emmett y jasper se acercaron a él para ver si estaba bien, después de unos segundos se levanto un poco mareado pero estaba asintiendo, les levanto el pulgar en forma de todo está bien, y sonrió ampliamente, mientras las gradas se alborotaron otra vez aplaudiendo y gritando, yo solo pude respirar hondo para tranquilizarme, rose y alice no estaban mejor que yo casi arrancaban los cojines de los asientos, la tal bree estaba exaltada hasta se podría decir que excitada por el asunto, se ve que si le gusta el hockey, maldita sea!!

Sacaron del juego al ropero por estar muy aturdido ,suspendieron a edward por 3 minutos mandándolo justo al asiento debajo de Jacob, no sé si porque le gusto lo que vio o le aterrorizo el comportamiento de edward pero no lo molesto en lo mas mínimo, después de eso el partido fue completamente dominado por el equipo de forks, emmett siendo el capitán perfecto hizo una perfecta anotación ganándose algunos gritos subido de tono por parte de la mayoría de las mujeres presentes obvio rose fue la ganadora de la mirada y la sonrisa de su novio

Al final forks gano 5 – 2, dos anotaciones de emmett y uno de jazz, todos comentaban del trancazo de edward con el otro chavo, íbamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento para esperar a los chicos, yo no estaba segura de que hacer, sabía que siendo viernes y después de este partido querrían ir a festejar, pero yo estaría como mal tercio? Sería muy incomodo pero quería festejar con ellos, con edward

"vamos a ir un rato a la casa de sam en la playa bella, quieres venir? Obvio le puedes decir a los cullen si quieres" me dijo Jacob cuando me vio salir de los baños

"ehh no se Jacob, déjame ver que tienen planeado ok" no quería dar ni un si ni un no definitivo, Jacob asintió y salió hacia el estacionamiento

"bella!!!" escuche la voz perfecta, esa que hace que mi corazón enloquezca, venia sonriendo junto con sus hermanos, me quede parada esperándolos junto a la puerta

"ganamos!!!" grito emmett mientras me cargaba y me giraba en el aire, me divertía ver al oso feliz

"lo se emmett pero al menos que quieras que te vomite será mejor que me bajes" le dije al sentirme un poco mareada, solo sonrió y me bajo alborotándome el cabello, jasper me beso en la mejilla y salió tras su hermano mayor

"que te pareció? Te dije que no me pasaría nada" me dijo con la cara algo presumida, "si solo te mareaste y te quedaste tumbado por unos minutos" le dije para bajarlo de su nube

"me maree porque lo tuve que cargar casi, tienes idea de cuánto pesa? Para eso necesitaba tener mucha velocidad" me dijo agarrándome la mano y caminando hacia las puertas

Íbamos sonriendo y platicando cuando llegamos donde sus hermanos nos esperaban, bree sonrió ampliamente al ver a edward, se veían las ganas de correr a sus brazos

"bree!, como estas?" le dijo edward mientras se daban un abrazo, se veía que edward no tenía necesidad de agacharse para abrazarla como lo hacía conmigo, parecía modelo la estúpida

"bien, wow estuvo perfecto el juego, no me decepcionaron para nada chicos" les dijo a los tres quienes estaban sonriendo orgullosamente entre sí, comenzaron a platicar unos minutos sobre el partido, hasta alice y rose se veían algo molestas por la atención de todos sobre bree

"bueno y a donde vamos a festejar?" pregunto por fin emmett acercándose a rose para darle una palmada en el trasero juguetonamente

"conozco un lugar en las afueras de port angels, es un pub irlandés se llama wicked" dijo bree viendo hacia edward, seguro lo hizo para impresionarlo

"fabuloso, mataría por una cerveza guinness en este momento!!!" dijo edward sin decepcionarla, uhh lastima que yo sea menor de edad y no pueda ir, la salida perfecta para poder irme con Jacob, después de ver tal exhibición de atracción entre los dos no quiero molestar

Comenzaron a caminar hacia los carros y yo me quede parada, edward volteo y me vio que no los seguía, regreso rápidamente hacia mí

"vamos bella, porque te paras? No quieres ir ahí? Quieres ir a otro lado?" me pregunto preocupado y con los ojos cálidos

"no, es solo que no quiero hacer mal tercio edward" le dije seriamente, no tenía necesidad de mentirle

Solo hizo una "oh" con su boca perfecta, basta bella!! "no seas tonta bella, bree y yo somos amigos, aun no decido nada de lo que te dije ayer, ya sabes que no me parece buena idea así que no eres ningún mal tercio" me dijo aun con los ojos cálidos, trataba de convencerme lo se

"lo siento edward pero de verdad sería muy raro, así que no gracias" seguía diciéndole seriamente, estaba realmente enojada, celosa y con los sentimientos totalmente descontrolados, esto no puede terminar bien, suelo hacer estupideces cuando me siento así

"vamos swan, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero celebrar contigo!" me dijo un poco molesto pero con la misma calidez

"además soy menor de edad, lo siento" le dije usando la única carta que tenia

"eso no es escusa bella, lo sabes, no quieres estar conmigo?" me pregunto con un pequeños toque de tristeza en sus ojos, porque juega así conmigo?

"no….. no ahora edward" dije fríamente para que se diera la media vuelta y corriera a los brazos de la perra esa, pero no obvio no lo haría

Me miro con mas tristeza que antes pero con la cara de resignación "está bien, lo comprendo pero aun así no quiero que te quedes sola, no quiero ………" esto le va a doler

"y quien dice que me quedo sola?" le dije cruzándome de brazos y viéndolo de forma presumida

Al principio frunció el ceño en confusión pero a los pocos segundos entendió la situación, soltó un pequeño gemido, y yo me partí en dos, perdóname amor perdóname!!!! Quería decirle

"solo……cuídate está bien?, nos vemos mañana" me dijo con la peor tristeza que podría tener en sus ojos, me beso en la frente y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia sus hermanos quienes estaban riendo y platicando con la tal bree

Camine hacia Jacob, quien sonreía y me abría sus brazos para abrazarme, "nos vamos a divertir bella" me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia su auto

Estoy totalmente confundida, presiento que esta noche será larga y rara.


	24. esa noche

CAPITULO 24

ESA NOCHE

BPOV

Decidida a intentar pasar un buen rato, estaba cantando y bailando mientras Jacob manejaba hacia la push, se veía muy sonriente mientras me veía y se mordía el labio, es hermoso también lo acepto, de perfecta sonrisa y ojos chispeantes

"bella te ves muy feliz, es porque ganaron en el juego, acaso?" tenía que preguntar algo que me recordara a él, verdad

"pues no sé, en parte si, en parte porque es viernes y quiero pasar un buen rato, no se me siento de buena actitud" mentira!!!, pero Jacob no me vería con mala cara, no tiene porque cargar mis penas

"ok bella, lo que tu digas, ya casi llegamos, tu sigue bailando que me encanta verte" me dijo acariciándome una pierna y sonriendo de forma insinuante, algo en mi se prendió y se asusto al mismo tiempo

"está bien, pero apúrate que ya me quiero bajar" le dije como si no me afectara su mano

10 minutos después de cantos, bailes, miradas y jueguitos llegamos a casa de sam, era una hermosa casa de madera, con un pequeño muelle y chimenea, era bastante acogedora y espaciosa, tenía que serlo para que cupieran todos estos enormes hombres

"quieres algo de tomar bells?" me dijo Jacob susurrándome a mi lado, la música ya empezaba a sonar y todos empezaron a platicar y reír

No me sentía con ganas de perderme en alcohol, solo quería divertirme un rato

"no por ahora Jacob, igual y al rato" le dije agarrándole el pecho y viéndolo a los ojos, no sé qué me pasa, es como dije suelo hacer estupideces cuando tengo sentimientos encontrados

Platicamos un rato con todos, vi como se iban poniendo cada vez más sonrientes, y picarones, gracias a dios ya no era la única mujer sino esto se hubiera puesto feo entre tanto hombre

"quieres salir por un cigarro?" me pregunto Jacob sonriendo, no se si no quería perderse al igual que yo pero solo llevaba 2 cervezas hasta ahora

"claro vamos!!" si de vez en cuando me gusta fumar para descargar la presión, al igual que edward….. mierda!!!! No dirijas para allá tu pensamiento tonta, nos paramos y sentí que Jacob tomo mi mano y me paso su brazo por la cintura, no me desagrado

"es una hermosa vista cierto?" me pregunto viendo hacia la playa, yo lo veía a el que sonreía ampliamente y solo pude pensar que hermoso es él, su color de piel me sorprende

"si es …….. preciosa" le dije solo por decir hasta que voltee a ver lo mismo que el, woow!! Realmente te quitaba el aliento, sobre el mar tranquilo se veía claramente el reflejo de una luna enorme y totalmente redonda, luna llena, los acantilados y arboles obscuros le daban un toque algo terrorífico pero no dejaba de ser hermoso

Jacob rio fuertemente sacándome de mi hipnosis "pero junto a ti esto no tiene comparación bella" me dijo sujetándome otra vez por la cintura y con voz grave

Subí mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya entrecerrada y sonriendo "realmente me encantas bella, siempre lo has hecho……… desde que te aventaba bolas de arena para que te enojaras cuando eras niña" me decía pasando una de sus manos por mi brazo subiendo hacia mis hombros y finalmente mi mejilla, su piel obscura con mi piel blanca hacia un contraste maravilloso

No sabía que decir, solo sonreía y asentí sonrojándome fuertemente, el me observaba entretenido y poco a poco fue inclinando mi cabeza con su mano, oh oh sabia lo que venía, se fue acercando encorvando un poco su cuerpo y subiendo el mío así como pegándome mas a él, me tomo por el cuello y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran realmente cálidos y suaves, era una sensación agradable, no pude evitar subir mis brazos y sentir su cuello duro y sus hombros fuertes, el me pego mas a él haciendo que me doblara un poco hacia atrás y ponerme de puntitas

Mi boca fue respondiendo mas fuerte al beso, me empezó a surgir una necesidad por sentirlo mas, era enojo? Confusión? Cariño? Pasión? ………. Culpa? No sé qué sentimiento era el que ganaba en el momento, pero mi lengua comenzó a jugar con la suya, moviendo nuestros labios y dándonos un par de mordiscos suaves, nos separamos para tomar aire y observe sus labios rojos y mojados por la intensidad, como estarán los míos que Jacob no separaba su mirada de ellos mientras respiraba fuertemente

Note que sus manos estaban agarrándome de la cintura algo fuerte, comencé a elevarme por el aire y separe mis piernas para enrollarme en la cintura de jake, este sonrió mientras me tenía cara a cara, argggghhh me acerque a besarlo nuevamente, porque no puedes ser otra persona, específicamente un ojiverde? …… cállate imbécil!!! Era mi pelea personal mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de Jacob, quien me movía por el muelle hacia una pequeña choza cerca de la playa, yo seguía con mis piernas en su cintura y sentía sus músculos de la espalda, el aire que tocaba mi piel sensible en las partes expuestas era refrescante, sentí como Jacob me bajaba lentamente dándome pequeños besos en donde podía, era una especie de sofá cama dentro de la choza

Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba sobre mi sujeto por sus brazos a lado de mi cabeza, le levante la playera para sentir su piel casi ardiendo bajo mis manos, sentía una de sus manos acariciar mi costado alzándome la pierna y acariciarme el muslo para seguir por mi cadera, pasar su mano completa y apretar un poco mi pecho para terminar su recorrido en mi mejilla, comenzó a besarme el cuello, mi urgencia por desnudarlo crecía cada vez

Se levanto para quitarse la playera y alzarme los brazos para subir poco a poco la mía y observarme detenidamente, la deslizo por fin por mis brazos y se abalanzo sobre mi otra vez, besándome el cuello, la clavícula y bajando hacia mis pechos, bajando simplemente el sostén mis senos saltaron hacia él, quien solo gimió y comenzó su labor de besarlos, lamerlo, tocarlos, realmente se siente bien, ya tenía necesidad de sexo sin consecuencias

Porque no habrá consecuencias, cierto? Oh no!!! Deja de pensar, comencé a respirar mas fuerte pero no por el placer que Jacob me daba, necesito despabilar este sentimiento, sujete a Jacob por la cabeza y lo subí hacia mis labios, comencé a besarlo apasionadamente y poco a poco fui empujándolo para que quedara debajo de mí, es hora de que yo haga un poco de labor, comencé a descender por su cuerpo, estaba realmente marcado y fuerte, sus manos no dejaban de tocarme, mis piernas, mis pechos, mis glúteos, sus manos bajaron hacia el cierre de mi pantalón, y yo hice lo mismo, comencé a bajar mis besos hacia su pantalón, siguiendo con mi lengua el camino de sus apenas notables vellos del ombligo hacia su entrepierna

Comencé a desabrochar su pantalón y el alzo la cadera para poder bajárselo mejor, notaba como solo había gemidos y caricias entre nosotros, supongo que no somos de muchas palabras, al ponerme sobre el de nuevo después de haberle bajado totalmente los pantalones, me sujeto por mis glúteos y me levanto hacia él, quedando mi centro cerca de su cara, me miro y comenzó a bajar totalmente el cierre y deslizar mis pantalones por mis piernas, me puse de pie para poder sacarlos por los pies sujetándome de su hombro, me deslizo hacia abajo y justo cuando mi centro pasaba por su rostro se acerco y me dio un beso, hice mi cabeza para atrás y arquee mi cuerpo.

Comenzamos a besarnos otra vez, en cunclillas sobre él podía sentir su excitación rozar con la mía, solo dos pedazos de tela nos separaba, acariciaba mi espalda lentamente mientras yo sujetaba su cuello y pasaba mi lengua por sus labios, me sujeto fuertemente de la cadera y me poso bajo el en un limpio movimiento, estaba tan excitada que sentía un pequeño dolor bajo mi vientre

Bajo poco a poco besando mi cuerpo así como mi ropa interior, comenzó a besar mis piernas después de haberme sacado la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo, subía y bajaba por mis muslos mientras a mi me crecía mas la urgencia por sentirlo, lo jale un poco de su cabello para posicionarlo donde yo quería, solo soltó una carcajada y comenzó a besarme en mi sexo, lo hacía bastante bien, su boca se sentía caliente, comencé a sentir una muy agradable sensación, lo jale de nuevo lo voltee, no sé de donde saco fuerzas para mover a semejante hombre, me senté sobre él y comencé a bajarle sus bóxers, una vez más alzo sus caderas y me permitió bajárselos.

Lo bese de nuevo, sintiendo cada vez más calor, y observando cómo brillábamos con los pocos rayos de la luz de la luna que entraban por la ventana, ya estábamos bastante sudados, comencé a bombear mi mano en su miembro, era de tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo, comenzó a gemir y decir mi nombre en voz baja, no pude mas, necesitaba tenerlo, lo mire fijamente……

"en mi bolsa del pantalón" me dijo señalándolo, me agache un poco para recogerlo, ese movimiento hizo que nuestros sexos se rozaran haciéndonos gemir, saque de su bolsa un condón, se lo di para que se lo pusiera rápidamente

Comencé a bajar hacia su miembro, y empecé a sentir como se abría camino dentro di mi, gemimos a la sensación, comenzó rápidamente un movimiento entre los dos, a veces no nos coordinábamos adecuadamente y chocábamos, solo nos reíamos y continuábamos, me sujeto para poner bajo él, y me penetro otra vez, con más velocidad que antes lo hacía mientras yo mantenía mis piernas elevadas y lo observaba como estaba concentrado, de vez en cuando bajaba su cabeza para besarnos, me tomo por los brazos y me levanto quedando el sobre mi sentados, comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás y era una sensación diferente, rozaba totalmente mi sexo cuando se movía tocando cada punto, pero no podía…….. por más que lo sentía no podía explotar, que me pasa carajo!!!!, al parecer noto mi cara y cambió de posición

Me coloco de rodilla frente al respaldo del sofá y se coloco detrás de mí, me penetro y jalaba mi cadera con sus manos, gemía cada vez más fuerte, sabía que se estaba aguantando por mí, no pude mas, sentía delicioso pero simplemente no podía, no tuve más opción que fingir para que él se descargara, sentí como su cuerpo se convulsiono y cayo rendido sobre mi sin colocar su peso entero, respirábamos fuertemente y sonreímos

Agarro una cobija y nos tapo mientras se ponía boca arriba y me jalaba tiernamente para que me recargara sobre su pecho, "eso fue increíble bells" me dijo alegremente, realmente lo disfrute y quería hacerlo "lo sé, estuvo bien verdad" le dije abrazando mas fuerte su cuerpo, unos minutos más quedamos totalmente sumergidos en el sueño

Desperté repentinamente tras un golpe fuerte en el pecho, me levante rápidamente y observe mi alrededor no era nada, nada me había pegado, cerré los ojos para sentir y entonces me di cuenta que era la maldita culpa lo que me había golpeado, observe que Jacob se inquieto un poco y luego se volvió a perder, me sujete las rodillas y sumergí mi cabeza en ellas

"tonta que hiciste?" me repetía una y otra vez, yo lo amaba, lo amaba, si se entera perderá esa poca confianza que tiene en mi, se enojara, me gritara, se alejara, comenzaron a descender las inevitables lagrimas por mi rostro

"y si él está con la tal bree?" pensé de momento, se fue con ella, me dijo que tenía la opción de quedarse con ella, no, no, no el no puede hacer eso, el sería incapaz, no es estúpido como yo, que solo por una calentura hecho todo a perder!!!

"perdóname……" solo puedo decir eso, perdóname, perdónenme los dos por jugar así, soy pésima persona, comencé a sollozar más fuerte, me levante lentamente y comencé a recoger mi ropa, debía salir de ahí

Jacob se levanto tallándose los ojos, "por que tanto ruido bells?, te dio frio?" me dijo con la voz ronca, se sentó para observarme "estas llorando?............ te lastime?, te hice algo?" me dijo tomándome la cara tiernamente para observarme, se veía su preocupación

"no jake, no me hiciste nada, solo que soy una pésima persona, lo siento" le dije con la voz apagada

"porque dices eso bells?" me dijo parándose para ponerse su ropa también

" …………. Porque lo amo y me acuesto contigo!!!!" le dije gritando, que mas podía hacer, callarme?

"amas a edward?" me dijo dolido, sentándose en el sofá

"si Jacob, lo amo y mira lo que hice" dije sentándome a su lado, no me atrevía a mirarlo

"y el te ama?" me pregunto aun con el dolor en la voz

"si" era una respuesta rápida

"y porque estás aquí conmigo y el con otra?" me pregunto enojado con los puños cerrados sobre la cobija, me dolió el pecho al saber que efectivamente estaba con otra

"porque……… porque no me deja amarlo………….. es difícil de explicar jake, no lo conoces" le dije sin más rodeos, no podría explicar toda la historia de edward, me mataría si se la contara a Jacob

"lo que sea bella, solo sé que es un cobarde si no se atreve "dijo con el mismo tono furioso de voz

"no entiendes, pero como sea, no puedo decirle que lo amo e ir con otro para tener sexo, no es justo!!! Soy una estúpida!!!" grite y comencé a llorar otra vez, Jacob solo me observo y paso su mano sobre mi hombro

"no!!! No me toques no me merezco el roce de ninguno de los dos" le dije parándome del sofá, "bella, cálmate, no pasa nada, tu y yo siempre seres amigos ok, esto no va a afectar nuestra situación, con el………. No se es cosa diferente, el es un imbécil" me dijo tomándome la cara

"no hables así de él, no lo conoces" le dije furiosa

"lo conozco más tiempo que tu, pero bueno…….. ya no peleemos mas" decía mientras me acariciaba las mejillas y limpiaba mis lagrimas, Jacob realmente es muy noble, como me atreví a hacerlo

"jake…. Eh me podrías llevar a su casa?" dije con la voz baja, quería que me escuchara pero a la vez me avergonzaba de pedírselo, pero necesitaba verlo

"que!!!" me dijo soltándome y viéndome con los ojos abiertos, "quieres que te lleve a su casa? A estas horas? Y quien te dice que va a estar ahí? O que va a estar solo?" lo sentí como puñal tras puñal encajándose en mi pecho

"por favor, necesito verlo, te lo ruego Jacob, llévame" no me importa con que me encuentro "si no está yo tengo llaves y lo espero, si no está solo seria ………… lo mejor para quitarme de esta culpa" dije en voz baja para mí lo ultimo

Jacob alzo mi cara "en serio debes verlo?" me pregunto más relajado, solo asentí mientras otra lagrima traicionera bajaba por mi mejilla, suspiro fuertemente y me tomo de la mano "vamos entonces" me daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente, pero eso sería incomodo, más de lo que ya es, "gracias jake, gracias" le dije mientras caminábamos hacia su carro

El trayecto fue un poco incomodo y silencioso, de tanto en tanto lo miraba y el devolvía mi mirada, sonreía tantito y se volteaba hacia el camino, después de unos minutos llegamos, no se veía ninguna luz más que de la luna, el garaje estaba cerrado no podía ver si había o no coches

"gracias, jake, te veo luego?" le dije como pregunta no sabía si me querría volver a ver, "claro que si tonta" me dijo sonriendo aunque no le llego a los ojos, "te regresas con cuidado está bien?" le dije acercándome para besar su mejilla, "siempre tengo cuidado bells, suerte!" me dijo mientras me bajaba, camine hacia la puerta y observe el carro de Jacob partir, suspire y saque las llaves de su casa, espero no hacer ruido, si alguien me ve se van a meter el susto de su vida

Lentamente entre, cerré con cuidado, comencé a subir las escaleras, pase por el cuarto de emmett y rosalie, esme y Carlisle, continué hacia el otro piso, la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, respire hondo y la abrí lentamente, la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por todo el ventanal, observe su cama y me golpeo lo que vi……………


	25. esa noche cont

CAPITULO 25

ESA NOCHE (cont.)

EPOV

Devastado, enojado, triste, confundido, no se que sentimiento es el que tengo, pena por mi mismo es uno de ellos, todos tienen razón como puedo ser tan estúpido y empujarla a sus brazos?, pero mi miedo no se va, no desaparece.

"estas molesto por algo?" me pregunto bree de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos, llevábamos como 10 minutos en el coche y no habíamos cruzado palabra

"eh… no, no estoy molesto, solo estaba pensando en …….. el juego" le dije sonriéndole un poco, no es su culpa mi situación.

"ah sí, estuvo muy bueno, pero no te lastimaste? El golpe fue muy fuerte hasta sonó como metal contra metal" me dijo preocupada, y tomándome ligeramente la mano que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades

"me maree un poco obvio por el trancazo y por soportar su peso, pero como ya estaba planeado use todas las protecciones, así que no me lastime nada" dije mirando por un segundo su mano y luego su cara donde estaba una amplia sonrisa

Respire hondo para calmarme, voy a disfrutar esta noche, bella decidió largarse con él y no puedo hacer nada así que relájate edward.

Platicamos mas sobre nosotros un poco, mientras íbamos de camino sonreíamos y nos rozábamos la mano de vez en cuando, llegamos al pub, era en forma de un teléfono público ingles, suspire al recordar mi origen

Mis hermanos estaban que no cabían en su felicidad, no sé si fue por el juego, porque sea viernes o por el hecho de que salí con bree, nos sentamos en unos sillones frente a un pequeño escenario donde se supone tocaría un grupo en vivo.

"me encanta este lugar, vengo seguido con mis amigos" dijo bree acomodándose en el sillón

"si está bien el lugar, pero ya hace falta unas cervezas, donde están los meseros?" dijo emmett exasperado buscando con los ojos a los meseros

"calmado oso ya vienen" dijo jasper viendo la carta, solo emmett estaba viendo a su alrededor, todos estábamos entrados en que íbamos a ordenar

"no se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre" les dije después de ver algunas fotos del menú, todo se veía delicioso

"qué raro edward, tu siempre tienes hambre" me dijo obvio la pesada de mi hermana la modelito rosalie

"obvio, después de tanto ejercicio me da hambre, y?" le dije bruscamente, me desespera su carácter, pero la quiero

"comes mucho?" me pregunto bree con voz baja y acercándose a mí, estábamos en esos gabinetes redondos donde nos tenemos que meter uno por uno y quedamos pegados, por lo tanto bree y yo estamos muy juntos

"pues si algo, creo que soy el que más come de los tres, amo la comida que puedo decir" le dije viéndola a los ojos, ella se mordió el labio y sonrió, bajando la mirada

"que tienes?" le pregunte para saber porque la reacción, estaba sonrojada, no se veía tan hermosa como bella cuando se sonroja pero aun se veía bien, maldita sea deja de pensar en ella

"nada, es solo que tu mirada se siente hasta en los huesos" me dijo aun roja mirando rápidamente la carta, "eso es algo bueno, o no?" le dije acercándome mas a ella, una vez que ya este en el camino del ligue es difícil salirme

"bastante, me gusta pero necesito acostumbrarme" ok esa es mi señal de parada, aun no sé si tendremos algún futuro para que ya esté pensando en otras ocasiones

"ya saben que van a pedir?" le pregunte a todos casi gritando, la música estaba a un volumen alto

Llego la mesera y ordenamos todos, después de unos minutos llego nuestra orden, comimos y bebimos, la música era bastante cambiante y el lugar poco a poco se empezó a llenar, salió un grupo a cantar, era rock de todas las épocas………. Desde led zepellin hasta muse, estamos platicando y a veces cantando, de vez en cuando le tomaba la mano a bree o ella acariciaba mi pierna o se recargaba en mi hombro

"tengo ganas de bailar!!!" dijo el pequeño duende parándose en la silla, dios la energía de esta mujer es impresionante, jasper le sonrió y la tomo de la mano para alejarse unos pasos, y poder bailar

Emmett y rose estaban en un largo momento de intercambio de fluidos, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento de la noche van a desaparecer por unos minutos, observe a bree que estaba con la boca abierta viendo el espectáculo de mi familia, por un lado el duende saltando casi en los hombros de jasper, emmett y rosalie succionándose hasta el estomago.

"son de circo, verdad?" le dije acercándome a ella, soltó una carcajada y me observo, "no tengo hermanos pero si los tuviera juro que quisiera que fueran así" me decía señalándolos

"no sabes lo que dices" le dije viéndolos aun metidos en su situación, "porque lo dices?" me decía viéndome detenidamente, sentía su mirada penetrar cada poro

"bueno los quiero cierto, pero a veces son tan desesperantes, me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero" le dije riéndome inocentemente, "si seguro edward, como que por ejemplo?" seguía mi juego y mis miradas

"así como me ves, soy así por ellos, veras…..alice es fanática de las compras y te juro que cada mañana no sé a qué hora me prepara la ropa que me voy a poner y pobre de mí sí me pongo algo repetido porque me mata!!! Me dice que soy su modelito ya que ninguno de los dos se dejan vestir por ella, pero a me agrada su gusto" le dije seriamente, no es broma lo que digo, alice tiene un muy buen gusto por la ropa

Estaba con los ojos abiertos, "rosalie es la perfeccionista del cutis, pobre de mí si se me ve una arruga, una espinilla, una ojera, lo que quieras de imperfección… es capaz de embarrarme hasta semen de ballena si quieres….." le dije botándome de la risa al último, ella soltó otra carcajada y movía la cabeza en negación

"emmett es el fanático del deporte, 4 veces a la semana me levanta alrededor de las 6 de la mañana para hacer ejercicio, si comí de mas un día anterior hace que me ejercite el doble, está enfermo!!! Pero confieso que si no fuera por él estaría bastante llenito" le dije levantando las cejas no puedo imaginarme así, estaría muy cómico

"y por ultimo jasper es el detector de sentimientos, juro que puede manipularte y hacer que te sientas como él quiere, es muy bueno para calmar riñas, pero cuando anda caliente en serio que te lo contagia…solo con decir dos o tres palabras" le dije otra vez botándome de la risa, ella no podía respirar de tanta carcajada que soltó, me tomaba por el pecho y con la otra se sujetaba el estomago

"bueno se puede saber de qué carajos se ríen tanto?" dijo rosalie con los labios tremendamente rojos por tanto beso

"nada solo comentaba cuanto los quiero y lo importantes que son en mi vida" le dije cerrándole un ojo a mi hermana y mandándole un beso soplado, "ok edward, si tu lo dices, ven amor vamos a bailar un rato" dijo jalando a emmett quien terminaba de darle un sorbo a su cerveza

"pues aun así digo que son espectaculares" me dijo observando a los cuatro que estaban bailando como locos, no tengo ganas de bailar pero no querrá hacerlo?

"eh.. quieres bailar" no me salió muy convincente, me vio con un pequeño puchero "no realmente, estoy muy a gusto aquí" me dijo recargándose en mi hombro, demonios!!

"está bien, si quieres me dices…….. en que estábamos? Ah si, tienes razón son los mejores hermanos que puedo tener, los quiero a los malditos" dije ganándome un golpe en el pecho por bree, quien me veía frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo

"y no tienes amigos?" me pregunto tomando pequeños tragos a su copa, "si tengo, bueno primero aunque suene ñoño, mis hermanos son mis mejores amigos, y el resto están en Londres, los extraño un buen" le dije imitándola y tomándole a mi cerveza

"hace cuanto que no los ves?" me pregunto, "pues como 2 meses o un poco mas, emmett y yo fuimos a europa y pase a verlos" dije sonriendo al recordarlos, son súper locos

"cuantos son?" seguía preguntándome, "son 5, dos hombres y tres mujeres" dije

"wow, mujeres? Tienes más amigas mujeres que hombres? eso es raro" dijo abriendo los ojos, "si todos dicen eso, pero es mejor así, a decir verdad si tenía muchos amigos de niño pero entramos a la etapa de conquista y como que no les gusto la competencia, me dejaron de hablar" dije como si nada, fue una estupidez

"osea, te dejaron de hablar por ser …….. atractivo?" pregunto sonriendo un poco, "pues esa fue la excusa que dijeron así que supongo que sí, éramos niños así que no me importo mucho, pero si me di cuenta que hacer amistad con mujeres es mucho más fácil" dije tomando de mi cerveza

"como bella?" por dios!! Casi escupo el trago que tenia, pase lentamente el liquido y la observe "exacto, como bella" dije sonriendo un poco, me vio de forma cuestionante pero por fin se encogió de hombros y sonrió

No quise comentar nada mas, "y tú?" le dije para seguir la conversación, "no son tan interesantes mis amigos, y soy hija única así que" me dijo mordiéndose un labio y subiendo su mano a mi rostro, subía y bajaba su mano por mi cuello, cabello y cara

No pude evitar subir mi mano y tomar su cara, me la estaba pasando bien aunque bella obvio seguía presente, pero el pensar que esta con ese perro y el recuerdo de cuando jugueteaban en la tienda casi frente a mi me enfurece, que hará sin estar yo presente?

Bree continuaba viéndome, nos acercamos un poco rápido para continuar con el beso que nos dimos el día que nos conocimos, primero disfrutamos de nuestros labios sin lengua, abríamos y cerrábamos la boca para sujetar los labio del otro, sentí su lengua rozar la mía y comenzó el juego entre estas, sus manos acariciaban mi cuello y mejillas, yo la sujetaba de la nuca para atraerla mas hacia mí, paramos un poco sin separar nuestros labios para tomar un poco de aire, ladee un poco más la cabeza y juntar otra vez nuestros labios

Estábamos a punto de entrar en la competencia con emmett y rose, no sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos besándonos, pero sentía unas miradas, abrí mis ojos un poco y observe a mis hermanos viéndonos, tristes?

Al sentir un poco más la emoción dentro de mis pantalones tuve que parar, no podría llevar esto mas allá de unos besos, no podría hacerle eso a bella, no soy capaz de acostarme con bree y teniendo a bella en la mente, no sería correcto, cierto?

Termine el beso separándome un poco de ella y dándole pequeños besos por su mejilla, ella sonreía y sentía su respiración fuerte en mi cuello, tome mi cerveza y voltee mi cabeza para darle un trago

"wow eso estuvo muuuy caliente, crees que sea jasper el que provoco eso?" no pude evitar reírme de su comentario "no creo, eso fue de los dos" dije rápidamente, mis hermanos comenzaron a llegar a la mesa

Pedimos un par de tragos más y decidimos que era hora de irnos, ya era tarde y nosotros teníamos que regresar a forks todavía

"supongo que no llegas a la casa verdad hermano?" me dijo emmett mientras estábamos los tres en el baño, "de que hablas? Como crees que no voy a llegar que le voy a decir a mis padres?" le dije como si nada, se a lo que se refiere

"entonces la vas a llevar a la casa?" me dijo jasper con los ojos abiertos, "ustedes que creen? Ya me conocen a la perfección que se imaginan que hare?" les dije alzándoles la ceja y con una sonrisa diabólica salí del baño

"bree fue un gusto conocerte, espero verte pronto" le dijo rose dándole un beso en la mejilla y viéndome directamente, "el gusto es mío", se despidió de cada unos de mis hermanos y se dirigió hacia mí, sorpresivamente tomo mi mano y camino hacia mi auto, oh oh

Dentro del auto, se acerco para besarme y comenzó otro juego entre nuestros labios y lengua, comencé a sentir una vez más que me apretaban los pantalones, bree comenzó a besar mi cuello notando lo caliente de su piel y su respiración, me deseaba fuertemente, y yo no podía mas, necesitamos salir de aquí, me separe lentamente

"necesitamos irnos bree, ponte el cinturón por favor" le dije apretando su mano tiernamente para soltarla y prender el auto

Salimos hacia la carretera rumbo al camino que yo sabía iba a tomar, una decisión difícil pero la mejor en estos momentos………al menos así lo sentía.......


	26. la culpa

CAPITULO 26

LA CULPA

BPOV

Me siento fatal, parte de mi quisiera encontrar algo malo al abrir su recamara y la otra odiaría que estuviera con alguien, soy una tonta, porque lo hice, me va a odiar, no va a confiar en mí nunca más……..

Estaba parada fuera de su cuarto con la mano en la manija, suspire calladamente no quería despertar a la duende de mi amiga que dormía al otro lado del pasillo, solloce un poco mas y decidí abrir la puerta

"oh no no no,… porque?" dije en voz baja con la lagrimas desbordándose, casi me fallan las rodillas y caigo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, me alegraba , me decepcionaba?........edward dormía plácidamente en su cama, con su brazo alrededor de su almohada, estaba solo…… completamente solo, porque!!! No hizo nada, soy la única estúpida que hoy echó todo a perder……

Me dirigí al baño con la estúpida esperanza de que estuviera metida ahí, pero no había nadie, que hice? No solo lo voy a lastimar a él sino lastime a Jacob, ninguno de los dos se merecen esto……..soy una golfa, si eso es lo que soy y una estúpida porque siempre actúo así cuando me siento confundida siempre hago la cosa más decepcionante que se me puede ocurrir

Me dirigí al sillón de cuero de edward para llorar y poner mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, como es posible que edward me ame, una persona tan madura, inteligente, educada y cariñosa me ame, a mi….. una persona tan tonta e inmadura, que no sabe llevar una vida de lo más normal y solo sirvo para hacer errores tras errores, ni siquiera él que ha vivido un infierno es capaz de decepcionar como lo hago yo, ahora entiendo porque mis padres no me pelan…..

"soy una decepción…" dije con la voz apagada y llena de dolor, me atemorice al pensar cual va a ser su reacción, siento un dolor en el pecho por el simple hecho de imaginar su cara, que se aleje de mí, es tan impulsivo en sus reacciones, comencé a mecerme sin darme cuenta necesito relajarme, camine un poco por su cuarto, observándolo dormir y como su rostro estaba relajado e iluminado, sin una culpa que cargar

"demonios!!....." me deje caer al sillón para llorar otra vez, no puedo evitar que caigan las lagrimas aunque no quiero que salgan solo es hipocresía de mi parte, no lo hice drogada ni borracha, lo hice porque me nació, así que por qué lloras hipócrita!!!, tenía una fuerte discusión en mi mente

"bella?..." escuche su hermosa voz, con tono de confusión y ronca, no!! Que le voy a decir?, vuelve a dormir edward…. Porfavor, pensaba sin levantar mi cabeza

"bella….estas bien? Que te paso?" me dijo mas fuerte con tono de preocupación al ver que no contestaba, no tenía la cara para verlo seguía con mi cabeza en mis rodillas, "estas herida o algo?" escuche que se levantaba de la cama …….. oh Dios!

EPOV

Dormía profundamente hasta que empecé a escuchar sollozos apagados y pasos en mi recamara, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que bella estaba en el sillón con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza en las rodillas, y salían susurros y quejidos de su boca, esta herida?

"bella?" esperaba que alzara la cabeza y me viera, esperé unos segundos y no hizo ningún movimiento

"bella estas bien?...... que te paso?" le dije más fuerte, igual y no me había escuchado por mi voz de recién levantado, pero aun no hizo nada, y si esta herida, le habrá pasado algo?, " estas herida o algo?" comencé a preocuparme y rápido me pare para dirigirme hacia ella, me arrodille junto a su cuerpo y acaricie su cabello, estaba llorado fuertemente

"que te paso hermosa? Jacob te hizo algo?" no podía concebir que el estúpido perro la hubiera tocado o le hubiera dicho algo, trate de levantar su cabeza lentamente pero no me dejaba

"es eso bella?. Te hizo algo? ….. te juro que lo matare si es así, dime…" comencé a desesperarme, no hacía nada más que llorar y llorar

Me levante con intención de cambiarme e ir a casa de Jacob, por su silencio se que tiene que ver con él, lo matare, en serio que lo hare

" a dónde vas?" me dijo con la voz apagada y levantando la mirada, volteé a verla y no pude evitar sentirme mal, su cara estaba descompuesta por el dolor, como es posible, que le paso?

"bella, que te hizo? Que te paso?" le dije arrodillándome y acariciándole el rostro para hacer que se relajara, pero salió peor comenzó a llorar otra vez y a mover la cabeza en forma de negación

"no me hizo nada edward, no es su culpa…… " no entiendo entonces

"que es entonces, porque estas así? Háblame!!" no pude evitar levantar la voz, me está desesperando, no quiero que sufra, continúe acariciando su rostro mientas poco a poco me senté a su lado y la jale para que se recargara en mi pecho, seguía llorando

Comenzó a relajarse un poco y a respirar más calmada, no la quería presionar más hasta que se tranquilizara, solo le acariciaba el rostro y su cabello, me acerque para oler su cuello y besar su cabeza

"no!!! No lo hagas!!" me dijo repentinamente haciendo que brincara y la soltara, se paro y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas con las manos en el rostro, que carajos?

"que te sucede?" le pregunte secamente, porque su reacción, no puede estar enojada conmigo por lo de bree, no hice nada

"perdóname edward…….. te lo ruego perdóname, fue un error me sentía mal, triste y confundida y no supe que mas hacer y yo lo siento mucho…. No fue mi intención….. fue el momento, la fiesta, todos, Jacob, el paisaje ……… la cabaña….. perdón" ….. qué? No entendía lo que me decía, balbuceaba rápidamente y solo eran palabras sin sentido, porque me pedía perdón?, Jacob, paisaje y cabaña? No se escuchaban bien, algo hizo

"que estás diciendo bella?, habla lento y claramente, porque me ofreces disculpas?" no sabía que pensar, no quería pensar lo que eso significaba

Bella seguía caminando por todos lados moviendo las manos nerviosamente, y continuaba balbuceando y llorando, ughhhh no podía mas, la detuve sujetándola por los hombros y le levante la cabeza para que me viera

"dime… claro y fuerte bella" dije viéndola a los ojos, no quería enojarme pero la situación me desesperaba, no podía mantenerme la mirada, volteaba los ojos a todos lados menos a mi rostro, se soltó de mi agarre y bajo la cabeza, se veía realmente avergonzada, eso no puede ser bueno

"porque estas solo?" me pregunto sin ningún sentido

"qué? Eso que tiene que ver con lo que me decías….." le dije molesto y sujetando el puente de mi nariz para tranquilizarme, si la presionaba no iba a decir nada

"estoy solo porque salimos a tomar y bailar y platicar un poco bella, no sé qué esperabas" dije sentándome en la cama para calmar mis ansias

"y bree?" me dijo aun con la mirada perdida viendo hacia todos lados

"en su casa supongo, ahí fue donde la deje? Porque? Que pasa bella porque tantas preguntas? Por eso estas molesta?" calma edward, calma no te enojes

"c-creía que estaría contigo, ya sabes que tu y ella…. estarían juntos" creía que me había acostado con ella?

"la verdad, si lo pensamos, no te voy a mentir bella si nos besamos…….. bastante a decir verdad y ella si quería que me quedara todo la noche obvio no para dormir y la verdad si lo pensé……… pero al final decidí que no te haría eso, aunque no seamos pareja se lo que siento por ti y sería muy hipócrita de mi parte decirte un día que te amo y al siguiente acostarme con otra y………..tampoco sería justo para ella, además de que no me nació, no podía dejar de pensar en ti" si estaba enojada por eso, es mejor que supiera la verdad

Solo se le llenaron los ojos otra vez de lagrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, oh no no otra vez su ataque de histeria

"bella, que te sucede? Me estas asustando en serio, pareces poseída…" le dije mientras la levantaba y la llevaba a la cama, no paraba de llorar

"soy una estúpida, tan estúpida, lo eche a perder Edward, lo siento mucho….. pero no me odies por favor" me dijo por fin viéndome a los ojos

"que dices bella, yo jamás te odiaría….. Dime que sucedió" es verdad no me importa que haga no podría odiarla, la amo, ella lo sabe

Respiro hondo y me veía fijamente " Jacob y yo … lo hicimos" me lo dijo casi en un susurro, "que? Hicieron qué?" no entendía muy bien, me acabada de despertar aun mi cerebro estaba desconectado

"tuvimos sexo ok" me dijo mas fuerte parándose y empezando a caminar otra vez, me quede helado, no podía creerlo…… según ella me ama y va y se acuesta con el perro pulgoso, maldito infeliz juro que le voy a partir la cara!!!, se acostó con él, sentí como la sangre bajo hasta mis pies y estaba helado de solo imaginármela entre sus brazos

"dime algo edward, dime que me vaya si quieres pero júrame que me perdonas" escuchaba que decía pero no podía apartar mis pensamientos de ese momento, siento rabia, rencor, asco….. dolor, mucho dolor, otra persona que me traiciona, comencé a sentir que las lagrimas se juntaban en los ojos pero no las permitiría salir, me pare y sacudí mis manos

"perdóname por favor…….. si quieres me voy" me dijo caminando hacia la puerta, tampoco puedo permitir eso, no quiero que se vaya!! No sé qué hacer

"cómo es posible bella, un día me estás diciendo que no me harás daño nunca y al otro te acuestas con EL!!" tenía que tranquilizarme o terminaría explotando y diciendo cosas que no quiero, respiraba rápido y profundamente para calmarme

"que quieres que te diga, como crees que me siento…………. Me partiste el alma bella, creí que eras diferente por lo que me decías, pero no!! Eres igual a mi madre!!! Eres….." calma calma, necesito salir de aquí, bella solo me veía con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lagrimas, se veía tan arrepentida y lastimada, maldita sea!!!

Salí rápidamente de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, llegue casi en un segundo a la cocina y me recargue en la mesa, me sentía mareado y dolido tenía que respirar hondo para calmarme, no me puedo comportar así con bella, no la puedo lastimar con mis palabras

"demonios!!! Porque no puedo ser feliz un momento, tres estúpidos días seguidos de felicidad no sería mucho pedir!!!" me quede unos momentos recargado en la mesa con mis manos en el rostro, trate de no pensar en nada y tranquilizarme

"que pasa edward?" escuche la voz de la única persona que me pude poner en mi lugar, alice

"nada alice, es bella….. ella..." no podía decirle

"bella que edward, le paso algo?" me pregunto tomándome las manos para que la viera

"ella llego hace rato y me despertó su llanto, me dijo que Jacob y ella se …….. aghhh ya sabes se cogieron hace rato!!!!!!! " no puedo evitar gritar la estúpida verdad que sucedió

"que!!?" casi grito alice, mientras le decía con la mano que bajara el volumen

"lo que oíste alice"

"y como te sientes? Que le dijiste?" me dijo enojada

"me tuve que salir para no cagarla y decirle algo que al rato me arrepintiera, alice no sé cómo me siento, es traición acaso? No somos nada más que amigos, porque tiene que ser tan complicado!!!" me cayó la verdad de repente, no le puedo reclamar si fui yo el que prácticamente la avente a sus brazos, si fui yo el que la rechace cuando me dio la oportunidad de estar juntos

"no puede ser fácil por ti edward, lo sabes, no hay otro culpable más que tú!! Bueno también bella pudo mantener las piernas cerradas pero……"

"no hables así de ella, alice" aunque estuviera herido no permitiría esto, "lo siento, no lo dije así, me enoja que sea también tan tonta y cague todo por su forma de actuar pero aun así la quiero" me dijo bajando la cabeza, aunque la volvió a subir y comenzó el regaño…………

"ya ya!! Lo entendí está bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, la amo e imaginármela con otro me enerva y más si es ese estúpido perro" le dije después de unos minutos de escucharla, era lo que siempre me decía, todos me decían pero eso díganselo a mi memoria, no puedo hacer nada con ella

"no sé qué hacer contigo hermano" dijo dándome un beso en la mano y se dirigió a su cuarto

No sabía si bella seguía en mi habitación o se había ido tan misteriosa como llego, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba en medio del cuarto obscuro parada y con la mirada en el suelo como esperando una sentencia, no la odio

"bella, ven.." le dije dándole unos golpecitos en la cama para que se sentara junto a mí, se sentó en silencio mirando hacia enfrente

"perdóname por lo que te dije y por gritarte, me tomaste por sorpresa y no supe reaccionar "abrió la boca para decir algo pero la corte, necesitaba decirlo todo de una vez

"déjame terminar……. No estoy diciendo que no sienta nada y que se me va a resbalar como todo, me duele como no tienes idea pero….aunque no te parezca lo que te digo, al final es mi culpa yo te dije que te podías ir con quién quisieras para ser feliz porque conmigo no podías y yo me fui con otra" le decía lentamente como si tratara de convencerme yo mismo

"pero tú no hiciste nada con bree" dijo con la voz triste, "si no hice nada con ella porque ya te dije que no era justo ni para ti ni para ella, y tú no eres la que se niega a estar conmigo, soy yo el que se niega a estar contigo, solo por un pasado que no puede desaparecer" maldita sea!!

"pero como sea bella, jamás te dejare de amar, y si vienes y me dices lo que hiciste de esta manera, con el rostro en completo dolor, llorando y temblando por mi reacción solo significa que me amas también, eso lo sé, y como te dije prefiero estar a tu lado en cualquier condición a estar lejos de ti" le dije contemplando su rostro que iba relajándose y las lagrimas rodando

" no te pediré que te vayas, soy muy egoísta como para dejarte en libertad todavía, así que no te preocupes mas y ya no discutamos, quieres?" le dije alzándole la cara y limpiando algunas lagrimas en su rostro

"no te puedo creer edward, es verdad lo que dices?, no es algo pasajero el quererme junto a ti aunque yo me vaya con otro y me acueste con él? " dijo viéndome con esos ojos profundos, solo sonreí y asentí "no es pasajero bella porque al final del día siempre regresas a mi" dije recordando que todos los días terminábamos juntos, a lo mejor no hay sexo, no hay besos pero hay mucho más que eso, y eso es mas placer que todo el que pude haber tenido hasta ahora

Soltó una pequeña risita y continuaba viéndome a los ojos "supongo que tienes razón, al final del día siempre estoy entre tus brazos" me dijo algo sorprendida

"te dije que soy más freak de lo que piensas bella, no tienes idea" lo digo en serio, creo que no conoce ni la cuarta parte de mi locura, bella sonrió y asintió ya con el rostro relajado, "vamos a dormir, creo que está a punto de amanecer" le dije mirando la ventana donde se veía un cielo no tan obscuro

Nos acostamos, me puse boca arriba observando el techo, bella se acostó de lado viéndome, me estiro el brazo para que me acostara frente a ella y abrazarme, no pude hacerlo, le dije buenas noches y me rodee hacia el otro lado, aun no se me olvida la imagen de ella en sus brazos.


	27. desatar la ira

ARTICULO 27

DESATAR LA IRA

BPOV

Desperté la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el sol dándome en la cara, recordé lo que paso la noche anterior y rápidamente gira para buscar a mi ….. mejor amigo, al cual traicione pero me perdono, no había nadie en la cama más que yo, lo busque por el cuarto pero no estaba, sentí un vacio de repente, si así me siento por su ausencia en un cuarto no quiero imaginar como me sentiría por su ausencia en mi vida

Recordé su rechazo de dormir abrazados como siempre, lo entiendo seguro todavía huelo a Jacob………. Será mejor que me dé un baño, me levante para dirigirme a su baño, lo bueno es que siempre tengo ropa limpia aquí, gracias a alice………oh alice, no quiero pensar en lo que me va a decir

Escuche que abrían la puerta del baño y salía la criatura más hermosa, blanca, limpia, oliendo delicioso y con la cara seria……

"buenos días bella" me dijo edward sonriéndome levemente, "puedes bañarte si quieres, ya termine" decía mientras pasaba por mi lado y salía del cuarto, haciendo que me sintiera fatal

Después de un largo baño relajante, opte por hacer las cosas de prisa bajar y

enfrentarme a todos y salir volando de ahí hacia mi casa, baje silenciosamente y escuchaba como había ruido en la cocina, respire hondo y entre

"buenos días hermana!!!" me dijo emmett sonriendo como siempre, "hola bella" rose me decía sirviéndose un poco de comida, "pasa a desayunar bella" me dijo jasper ofreciéndome un plato, "seguro tendrás muucha hambre" me dijo alice, sip alice lo sabe, pero y los otros?, busque por edward pero no estaba, otra vez el vacio en el pecho

"gracias, pero necesito irme a mi casa, Charlie ha de estar buscándome" les dije para salir lo más aprisa de ahí

"de ninguna manera, edward salió con esme para comprar unas cosas y cuando regrese te podrás ir con él, así que desayuna" me dijo rose como si nada

"esta bien….. y como se la pasaron anoche?" si sabían o no sabían estaban actuando de lo más normal así que decidí hacer lo mismo

"estuvo super!! Bebimos, bailamos, platicamos y las cervezas deliciosas" me dijo emmett emocionado como siempre

"la música era muy buena" dijo jasper masticando un cacho de fruta

"bree conoce algunos otros lugares, eso dijo podríamos salir en otra ocasión, y ahora si vas bella…….. ah y por cierto porque no fuiste ayer?" me dijo alice, algo se trama esa enana

"pues porque no quería hacer mal tercio la verdad" no soporto a la tal bree

"mal tercio? Bella a caso crees que edward haría algo con bree?" dijo rosalie algo molesta, maldita sea yo fui la única estúpida que pensó que edward se iría con cualquiera?

"bueno…. Yo los vi y lo que me dijo…….asumi que …………"no sabía no que decir, se me caía la cara, solo quería salir de ahí

Todos me miraban como si fuera un fantasma, "saben, no creo que pueda esperar a edward, en serio necesito irme" les dije despidiéndome con la mano y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta más cercana que era la del garaje

"bella, yo te llevo, de todas formas necesito platicar contigo, lo sabes verdad?" me dijo alice siguiéndome y quitándole la alarma a su preciado porsche, esto iba a ser duro

"si alice lo sé, solo te pido que no seas tan dura" realmente me asusta la enana a pesar de su tamaño puede ser una perra

"tan dura? Bella tú crees que te voy a regañar o algo? …" la vi arqueando una ceja

"ok ok, solo un poco pero no es del todo tu culpa es principalmente la de edward" me decía mientras ya estábamos en camino hacia mi casa

"esta bien, dispara" le dije tomando aire, "ayer me encontré a edward en la cocina, bueno más bien hoy porque eran como las 5 de la mañana, y lo vi bastante triste y molesto así que me dijo que tu…… que tu……. Bueno ya sabes, y no te miento al principio si me enoje contigo, pero luego pensé las cosas y me tranquilice solo para sermonearlo como siempre" me decía y casi llegando a mi casa

"no entiendo alice, yo hice algo malo, algo que pensé que me sacaría de la vida de ustedes para siempre y sin embargo actúan de manera totalmente diferente!!" no me esperaba esto, como es posible, yo estaría mentando madres y pateando puertas

"bella no seas tonta, yo no voy a dejar de hablarte ni ninguno de mis hermanos porque somos tus amigos, te queremos todo mundo comente estupideces y más cuando alguien te empuja a realizarlas" me dijo viéndome fijamente, guau es bastante hermosa la enana

"pero no me puso una pistola alice, si él fue capaz de resistirse con bree yo también podía, mas sin embargo me comieron los celos…." Dije avergonzada

"porque eres mujer bella, siempre sentimos al triple de lo que los hombres hacen y más uno como edward, tan terco y cerrado" decía sonriéndome y moviendo las cabeza en forma de negación

"no te voy a decir que estuvo bien tampoco, ver a mi hermano sufrir así no me gusta obvio y si hubiera sido mejor opción no acostarte con Jacob, pero eso ya esta cierto?, lo que tenemos que pensar ahora es la manera en que edward saque sus celos a flote y te proclame suya!" me dijo emocionada y juntando sus manos como diciendo ñaka ñaka

"sabia que estabas planeando algo, ya se me hacia raro tu comportamiento" le dije echando mi cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos, "yo no quiero hacerlo alice, solo seria lastimarlo más y tampoco quiero jugar con Jacob, es mi amigo también" le decía aun con los ojos cerrados

"ya lo sé tonta, pero solo será un pequeño juego además pienso que Jacob estará encantado con la idea" me dijo aun emocionada "pero y si edward reacciona mal y en vez de proclamarme "suya" como dices se aleja de mi?" le dije sintiendo un poco el dolor al imaginarme sin edward

"si es un riesgo, pero bella así al menos cambiaran las cosas o se dispone a estar contigo o se va de tu vida, sufrirán los sé, pero no crees que es peor a quedarse así varados por el resto de su vida? Y siempre que pase algo así se sentirán como mierda pero ninguno dirá nada?" me dijo con la boca llena de verdad

"eres mala alice" le dije sonriéndole, " no no, mala no, lista mas bien" me decía señalando su cabeza

"bueno, en serio tenias que venir o solo era una excusa patética para huir?" me pregunto

"tan obvia fui? ….. Necesito aparecer por mi casa de vez en cuando y además necesito hablar con Jacob y con edward después" lo último lo dije casi como susurro

"esta bien, platícale a Jacob lo que dijimos, al rato que llegue edward le dire que venga si quieres" me decía sonriendo, mientras comencé a bajarme del auto

"gracias alice, por no regañarme…" le dije guiñándole el ojo

"para eso somos amigas no" decía prendiendo el auto y sonriendo

"por cierto todos saben lo que paso?" me acorde de mi duda

"por supuesto tonta, pero todos opinan igual que yo" casi grito saliendo de mi calle, me quede pensando por unos momentos, porque siento que estoy poniendo a su familia en su contra?

La tarde paso en calma, pude relajarme, leer, ver los pocos correos que tenia de mi madre y los 10000 que tenia de mis amigos, los extrañaba, aunque si se me olvidaban de vez en cuando, le marque a Jacob para ofrecerle una disculpa de lo que paso, obvio me dijo que él entendía que solo éramos amigos, le platique lo que alice planeaba y se murió de la risa diciendo que ella siempre le cayó bien y que estaría dispuesto a ayudar, aun no me siento bien con todo esto

Charlie aun no llegaba pase la tarde entera sola en la casa, ni luces de edward, estará enojado? No le llame sé que necesitaba un tiempo solo, estaba tumbada en mi cama pensando en las mariposas

"porque estás sola?" escuche su voz y brinque hasta caerme, "mierda! Perdón bella no quería asustarte, estas bien?" decía ayudándome a parar del suelo casi cargándome como muñeca y sentándome en la cama, ahí estaba mi amigo hermoso

"porque no usas la puerta como la gente normal?" le dije sobándome la rodilla

"porque supuse que estarías en tu cuarto y te daría flojera bajar a abrirme, tal vez deberías darme una llave" me dijo con sus orbes verdes obscurecidas, había algo raro en el

"si lo pensare, pero el hecho de que mi padre sea policía y si te cacha no creo que lo tome muy bien" le dije viéndolo y tomándolo de una mano, quería sentir su piel

"ay bella, soy bastante sigiloso lo sabes" me dijo entrelazando sus manos con las mías, observándolas por un momento y subiendo su vista hacia mis ojos, sonrió torcidamente y mi corazón se acelero, como es posible que me provoque eso

"estas nerviosa bella?" me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, respire hondo "porque lo dices cullen" fue todo lo que salió

"mmm deja ver, será por tu precioso rubor en las mejillas?" me dijo sobándome con un dedo mi rostro "o será por el pequeño sudor que se siente en tus manos?" decía acariciándome la palma de mi mano "o será por el labio tembloroso que tienes" dijo tocándome suavemente mi labio con su yema del dedo mientras se relamía sus labios, oh dios

"bueno no sea cual sea la mejor opción, solo son reflejos humanos que tengo al contacto de alguien edward" que carajos dije?

"osea dices que te pones así cuando cualquiera te toca?" me dijo con la voz un poco apagada y bajando la mirada

"no seas tonto, solo es tu contacto el que hace eso" le dije tratando de que se animara, levanto la vista con la sonrisa más hermosa y a la vez petrificante que he visto, daba miedo su cara de diablillo

"te gusta que lo haga?...... ya sabes… que te hable así y te toque?" no sé porque se comportaba asi pero no pensaba detenerlo, claro que me encanta

"si me gusta, a que se debe?" le pregunte mirándolo fijamente pero él no bajaba la mirada de mis ojos, no pude aguantar su mirada y voltee los ojos

"no se swan, no sé que sea pero tengo tantas ganas de ………… estar contigo" no sé qué quería decir, pero la manera en que lo dijo hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo

"uhh piel de gallina….. eso es un nuevo reflejo" me dijo tocando mi brazo acariciando mis bellitos parados, demonios

"que tal si ponemos algo de música, estas muy callada por cierto" me dijo levantándose y revolviendo mi cabello, caminaba como pantera parecía que lo hiciera en cámara lenta, llego al aparato de música y conecto se ipod, the cure, lullaby era la canción que se escuchaba

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia mi, solo que cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la canción pero sin verme, levanto los brazos para sacar su suéter y quedarse en una playera delgada casi sin mangas que traía, dios está haciendo que casi deje un charco en la cama

"al parecer Charlie no llega, o si?" me dijo viendo el reloj que ya marcaba las 11 de la noche, eso no fue lo que me preocupo si no el hecho de que no sabía donde había estado edward todo el día

"parece ser que no…." Le dije parándome y caminando hacia el, "edward" le dije, el volteo y me miro prestándome atención "dime" dijo con su perfecto acento

"donde estuviste todo el día?" tengo que dejar estos celos atrás, "porque lo preguntas? Que crees que estaba haciendo?" me dijo acercándose y pegando su cuerpo al mío, tomo mi cintura y comenzó a moverme al ritmo de la canción junto con el

"no se, estabas con….. bree?" le dije, casi casi con el corazón en la mano, lo podía apuñalar o volverlo a poner en su lugar con su respuesta

"si, estuve con ella" me dijo sin parar su movimiento, intente soltarme pero no me dejo, "pero no como tú crees bella….. solo fui a hablar con ella" me dijo levantando mi rostro con su mano, y pasando un cabello detrás de mi oreja

"porque?" le pregunte, "porque no se me hace buen plan jugar con ella, tenía que explicarle el porqué solo seremos amigos" me decía aun con su mano en mi rostro y con los ojos clavados en los míos, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro

"y como lo tomo?" le dije casi hipnotizada, sonrió soltando una pequeña risa "a decir verdad no le tuve que explicar mucho, solo me dijo es por bella verdad? Y asentí y me dijo lo entiendo, lo supe desde que vi como se comportaban uno con el otro, y pasamos la tarde jugando el NHL 10 en el x-box" me dijo encogiendo los hombros

"que es eso?" no sé que decía con esos ojos penetrantes viéndome, se rio nuevamente y ahora con las dos manos tomo mi rostro "un juego de hockey bella" si debí suponerlo, solo sonreí junto con él, nos quedamos unos momentos viéndonos y meciéndonos al ritmo de las canciones

Después de unos minutos, se separo de mi tiernamente y sonriendo, bajo la mirada "que pasa?" le dije ante su actitud, "es solo que deseo tanto besarte, pero no puedo" me dijo y mi corazón de acelero "porque no puedes?" obvio no lo iba a cortar ahí

"porque no quiero que pienses otra cosa, ni que comencemos a ser ya sabes como "amigos con derechos" porque jamás te podría ver así bella" si yo tampoco quería ser su free, solo seria mío y de nadie mas

"no pasara eso edward, jamás nos veríamos así ya superamos esa línea" le dije acercándome a él, me recibió con los brazos abiertos, "y porque tanto tus ganas de besarme?" le dije seductoramente según yo, se sonrojo un poco y sonrió, hice sonrojar a edward cullen? O dios mio "acaso es un rubor lo que veo? O solo es un reflejo humano" le dije tocando su mejilla, sonrió mas fuerte así como creció el color carmesí "basta!! Es solo que me acorde de cuando nos besamos ya sabes como por 3 segundos, pero sentí algo muy raro, como una descarga…. tu lo sentiste?" que si lo había sentido? Pero por supuesto, sonreí y asentí fuertemente

"y me preguntaba si siempre se sentiría así" me dijo observándome completamente el rostro, sus ojos pasaban de mi nariz a la boca, a la frente a los ojos, estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que mi cabeza estaba casi hacia atrás por completo y el la tenia hacia abajo, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y cada vez yo veía mas deliciosos sus labios que los relamía constantemente hasta que no pude mas y cerré los ojos

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos suavemente, se quedo así unos momentos mientras la descarga se sentía en mi cuerpo, estoy segura que él lo sentía también pero yo no quería despegarme, subí mis manos a su cabello y lo acaricie, sin rebasar mis limites recordé su odio a ser tocado, sus labios se abrieron poco a poco y comenzamos a moverlos en perfecta coordinación, mordía su labio inferior y el hacía lo mismo con mi labio superior, nos dábamos pequeños besos para recuperar el aire y comenzábamos otra vez a besarnos intensamente, sentí su lengua recorrer mi labio, yo saque la mía para recorrerla, comenzó la lucha entre nuestras lenguas, me sentía en el cielo, juro que mis piernas ya no respondían pero él me sujetaba fuertemente y me recorría todo la espalda con sus manos, pequeños gemidos nos salían de la garganta, cada vez que alguno intentaba separarse el otro se pegaba para evitarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero mi respiración estaba completamente acelerada al igual que mi corazón y sentía claramente la humedad en mi ropa interior, comenzamos a separarnos dándonos pequeños besos y mordiscos hasta que finalmente nos dimos el último beso, no abrí los ojos solo sentí su frente junto a la mía, y su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente

Nos quedamos en silencio simplemente sintiendo la respiración del otro, no decíamos nada, estoy segura que mi voz no funciona en este momento, fue el mejor beso que he sentido en mi vida

"guau, rebaso mis expectativas" dijo edward separándose un poco y acariciándome mi mejilla con una mano la otra la tenía en mi cintura todavía

"s s si eso fue muuuy bueno" si mi cerebro no funcionaba bien

"es muy posible que se me vuelva una adicción" me dijo riéndose de lado, no pude evitar sonreír como estúpida tener los labio de edward para mí era lo mejor del mundo

"no me molestaría en lo absoluto" le dije en voz sensual, esta es una buena oportunidad para que se decida a estar juntos de una vez, "proclamarme suya" como dice alice

"si, pero no lo hare bella, de hecho no sé si esto estuvo bien, no debí besarte solo empeorara las cosas, lo siento" me decía separándose completamente de mi y dirigiéndose al aparato de música para apagarlo

"no edward, no te sientas mal, los dos lo quisimos y no está mal dejarnos llevar de vez en cuando, sabemos perfecto lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y cuál es nuestra situación, te juro que no cambiara nada" le dije para tranquilizarlo no quería que se empezara a mal viajar

"si lo sé, es solo que ……. No sé cómo voy a poder contenerme, te juro que fue delicioso" me dijo en forma de broma y más relajado

Se dirigió a la cama y se metió en ella, se quito los pantalones dentro quedándose en bóxers, yo me quede viéndolo de forma confusa

"que! No pretendes que duerma con los jeans puestos verdad, ven a dormir bella" me dijo palmado la cama para que acostara, fui a ponerle seguro a la puerta y a acostarme junto a él, pronto nos consumió el sueño y dormí feliz al sentirme en sus brazos otra vez.

Todo el fin de semana nos la pasamos genial, como si no hubiera cometido mi estupidez, es mas logre que edward se acercara mas a mí, le pregunte la razón y simplemente me dijo que no era cierto que el estaba comportándose igual que siempre, no quise presionarlo mas

El lunes por la mañana estábamos como siempre en la escuela, todos llegando tarde y corriendo hacia los salones

EPOV

Odio la primera clase, sentarme con el pulgoso y más ahorita que todavía me consume por dentro el imaginar a bella en sus brazos

Estaba ya sentado en la mesa con mi mirada en el cuaderno lo sentí entrar y no quería cruzar mirada con él, se sentó ruidosamente a mi lado, la maestra aun no llegaba, seguro venia tarde

"buenos días!!! Cullen" me dijo con un tonito burlón, respira edward

"Jacob, que cuentas?" le dije sin retirar la mirada de mi cuaderno, "mmm veamos pues no mucho, de hecho supongo que ya lo sabes así que, que te puedo contar" dijo refiriéndose obvio a bella y el

"no tengo idea de lo que hablas Jacob, y para serte sincero me vale madres así que omite tus comentarios por favor" le dije cortante no puedo evitar que salga eso de mi boca, estoy mas allá del enojo

"uuhh calmado cullen, te molesta mucho, según sé bella y tu son solo amigos cierto?" respira edward respira

"es en serio Jacob, omite tus comentarios, lo que hayan hecho ella y tu no es algo que le puedas decir a todo el mundo, seguro no le gustaría que lo hagas y mucho menos a mí, así que cállate" dije viéndolo directamente pero tratando de ocultar mi dolor en los ojos, pero seguro es tan inútil que no lo notaria

"obvio no lo voy a hacer edward, ella es mi amiga también y además fue tan intimo y grandioso que solo quiero el recuerdo para mi, y solo te lo estoy compartiendo, cual es el problema" seguía con la sonrisita burlona

"pues no lo hagas, no quiero saberlo jacob" seguía mirándolo, en cierta forma se había convertido en una especie de desafío

"ah que mal carácter tienes, yo simplemente quiero compartir uno de los mejores momentos que he tenido y tú me dices que me calle, que mala actitud cullen" decía moviendo la cabeza en negación y burla

Necesito relajarme, respire hondo y no parecía servir, aun no le decía nada desvié mi mirada hacia el frente

"ahora tu eres el que se calla? Que pasa edward" dijo en tono mas burlón, aghhhh!!!

]"que quieres Jacob, que carajos quieres!!!!" maldito perro, no puedo contenerme, la clase entera volteo a vernos, gracias a dios aun no llegaba la maestra sino seguro me mandaban a la dirección, y otro reporte mas no le gustaría a Carlisle

"calma edward, no quiero nada, solo quería hablar un rato es todo, que carácter!!" dijo aun con burla, maldita sea necesito salir de aquí

"eres despreciable, maldito apestoso" dije mientras me paraba y salía rápidamente del salón, otra falta no me hará daño

Sali a respirar aire, lo necesitaba para tranquilizarme, si antes lo despreciaba ahora peor va mas a allá del odio, necesito un cigarro

Las demás clases pasaron sin nada relevante, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el chisme de que le había gritado a Jacob, incluso llego al oído de mis hermanos

"jajaja edward!!! Acabo de escuchar lo más gracioso de mi vida, dicen que pusiste en su lugar a Jacob gritándole y aventándole sus cuadernos y que se quedo paralizado!!" me dijo emmett sonriendo y conteniendo las lagrimas, por dios ya sé como surgen los chismes

"pues no fue así como paso emmett, si le grite pero no se paralizo ni le lance los cuadernos, simplemente salí del salón" le dije y parecía desilusionado

"oh esta mejor la otra historia" dijo mientras entrabamos a la cafetería, "pues ganas de hacerle eso y mas no me faltaban por eso tuve que huir" le decía dirigiéndonos a la mesa donde estaba mi familia y el amor de mi vida

"hola" me dijo bella sonriéndome mientras me sentaba junto a ella, "hola hermosa" le dije dándole un beso en la frente

Platicamos un rato mientras comíamos, Jacob y sus amigos estaban en una esquina causando mucho alboroto obvio quería llamar la atención, se cambiaban de lugar constantemente hasta que quedaron a lado de nuestra mesa

"hey bella, como estas?" le dijo Jacob acercándose para darle un beso, casi vomito

"b-b bien jake, como estas tu?" bella se veía totalmente incomoda, "perfectamente, como no sentirme así después de este maravilloso fin de semana!!" dijo casi gritando y alzando los brazos en forma de satisfacción, bella se sonrojo y yo me enoje

Todos estaban atónito viendo a Jacob como seguía diciendo una bola de estupideces sobre bella y el, toda la cafetería estaba atenta, aun no decía claramente lo que había pasado entre ellos pero se acercaba al borde

No pude mas y me pare para largarme de ahí, "oh cullen, no aguantas otra conversación mía, vamos tan importante soy en tu vida?" me dijo dejándome expuesto ante todos, cosa que odio de sobremanera

"no te emociones Jacob, ya te he dicho que me vale tu vida y lo que hagas con ella pulgoso" le dije parado frente a él, se paró de la silla y me observaba desafiante

"mas bien creo que no soportas el hecho de que bella y yo …." Lo pare, "no te atrevas a terminar esa frase perro!!!" le dije señalándolo

"o si no que, lechoso" me dijo acercándose más, "es la verdad, lo gritare cuando quiera porque fue estupendo, así que ATENCION TODOS, BELLA Y YO TUVIMOS…" sentía la sangre que me hervía y no permitiría que quemara a bella frente a la escuela, lo agarre del cuello y lo estampe contra la primera pared que vi, gracias al coraje que tenia lo mantenía elevado en el aire solo del cuello

"te dije que no lo hicieras estúpido!!!" trataba de empujarme pero no podía, toco el suelo, y mi puño izquierdo dio contra su cara mientras con la otra lo sujetaba del cuello, clásico golpe de hockey, solo escuchaba gritos detrás de mí, uno de ellos de mis hermanos advirtiendo que no se metieran, supongo que a los demás chicos de la push, bella gritándome que me detuviera y mis hermanas echándome porras

"te vas a arrepentir cullen" me dijo tratando se zafarse y darme algún golpe, el muy estúpido creía que era mejor peleando que yo pero no tiene idea que yo tuve que aprender a defenderme en las calles y definitivamente no era mi primer pelea

BPOV

Jacob estaba pegado en la pared casi morado por la mano de edward en su cuello, discutían

"te vas a arrepentir cullen" le dijo Jacob tratando de golpearlo y con la voz ronca, "eso lo quiero ver apestoso!!" le dijo edward casi gruñendo, era realmente escalofriante ver su fuerza para lograr que Jacob se quedara contra la pared y sobretodo su voz, era más gruesa de lo normal y ronca, de pronto lo soltó lanzándolo contra una mesa donde jacob cayó de espaldas encima de esta y luego al suelo, se trato de parar y edward se le fue encima otra vez, se escuchaban sus gruñidos y quejas

"asi aprenderás a no ponerte en mi camino otravez perro!!" le decía edward, "en tu vida te vuelvas a dirigir hacia mí y sobretodo no vuelvas a humillar a bella, me entendiste?" le decía pegado a su cara sujetándolo de la camisa y poniéndose sobre Jacob levantándolo un poco

"ENTENDISTE!!" le grito más bien le rugió edward, yo no podía moverme de mi lugar porque 4 brazos me sujetaban, alice y rosalie

Jacob asintió lentamente, tenía sangre en el labio y una cortada en un pomulo ensangrentado, "BIEN!!" dijo edward soltándolo pero a la vez empujando su cabeza para que golpeara el piso

"que está pasando!!! Sr. Cullen!!! Sr. Black!! Explíquenme!!" gritaba el director entrando en la cafetería y dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Jacob se levantaba con ayuda de sus amigos y edward solo estaba parado con la cara de odio y agitado

"y bien?" les pregunto, "fue su culpa, me ataco de repente sr." Dijo Jacob, no sé si esto era parte del plan para darle celos a edward o fue por miedo que lo dijo, pero se estaba pasando de la raya, no me podía quedar callada

"claro que no jacob!!! Tu lo provocaste" me miro atónito mientras edward sonreía levemente

"muy bien señores, vamos a mi oficina ahora mismo, igual que usted señorita swan" nos dijo dándose la vuelta "corrección, primer vaya a la enfermería señor black y luego a mi oficina, no quiero que la chorreé de sangre" dijo enojado y salió, casi siempre era un hombre bastante agradable pero esta vez lo hicimos enojar supongo

Edward de acerco a nuestra mesa y sus hermanos estaban riendo ampliamente, el poco podía hacer para esconder la enorme sonrisa que le quería salir, yo estaba sorprendida por lo que paso, y con miedo, que le voy a decir a Charlie si me suspenden del colegio

"lo siento bella, no quería involucrarte" me dijo edward ya caminando hacia la dirección, "si se noto edward" le dije seria, no sabía en qué pensar, acababa de ver como mis amigos se peleaban por mi

"no estés enojada bella por favor, no lo hice a propósito pero tu oíste, no te importaba que lo dijera frente a todos?" la verdad si pero poco podía hacer si lo hacía, solo era pasar unos minutos de vergüenza

"no digas que fue por defenderme edward, más bien pienso que no querías que la gente se enterara de que Jacob fue capaz de bajarte a una amiga" las palabras tenían doble sentido

"como puedes decir eso bella, no quería que lo dijera frente a todos como si fueras un premio para presumir!!" me dijo molesto, ok nota hoy no estaba de muy buen humor y puede explotar otra vez en cualquier momento

"si lo hace es su problema edward, no mío, es como si me dijeras que te importa mucho que tanya vaya diciéndole a todo el mundo, lo cual hace, que tu y ella tuvieron sexo, te importaría?" le dije "más bien, te importa?" le dije poniendo mi dedo fuertemente sobre su pecho

"en lo absoluto, pero es diferente tu eres mujer y mi amiga y no quiero que nadie piense mal de ti" me dijo más tranquilo

"será mejor que entremos con el director edward" le dije dándome la vuelta y entrando a la dirección


	28. abrete mas

CAPITULO 28

ABRETE MÁS

BPOV

Por suerte nada más me lleve un regaño del director, diciéndome que por favor fuera un poco más decente con mis compañeros, no se cual piense que sea nuestra situación pero no me gustaron sus palabras, que como es posible que dos hombres se pelearan por mi…….. obvio no me quede callada y le grite sus verdades hasta que edward me tapo la boca para que no me siguiera hundiendo mas, desafortunadamente edward y Jacob se ganaron 3 días de suspensión

"me dio tanto gusto que mi hermano le rompiera el hocico a ese perro apestoso" dijo rosalie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, íbamos el jeep de emmett hacia su casa, quería ver a edward

"rose no creo que Jacob se lo mereciera, después de todo no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira" dije avergonzada y volteando hacia el bosque que pasaba rápidamente fuera del auto

"si bella, pero se lo iba a decir a todo el mundo, eso no es de hombres" dijo emmett viendo hacia la carretera pero serio, se veía enojado pero feliz de lo que le hizo edward

"lo se emmett pero aun así edward debió pensar más antes de hacer eso" dije aun defendiendo a Jacob no se merecía eso

"no entiendes bella, para edward eres lo más importante y cualquier persona que intente hacerte daño como sea edward saltara frente a ti, ese también es uno de los miedos que siente ….." decía rose, pero la perdí

"cuales miedos rose?" debía saber antes de que hablara mas, rose se calló meditando que decir y viendo a emmett, solo se encogió de hombros y volteo hacia la carretera, rose carraspeo y me observo

"bella, edward siente miedo de que te alejes de el cuándo te des cuenta de que tan dañado esta por su pasado, lo que has visto hasta ahora de él, solo ha sido su mejor cara, pero créenos que tiene serios problemas dentro de su cabeza, y la reacción agresiva que tuvo con Jacob fue uno de ellos" me decía con la mirada triste, pensé conocer a edward realmente, ósea que solo actúa frente a mi?

"yo sé que tiene problemas rosalie, es obvio que los tiene digo nadie después de lo que vivió se puede comportar así de normal sin necesidad de un psicólogo, cierto?" dije como si nada, mi mente solo pensaba en porque actuaba frente a mí, se supone que somos amigos más que nada

"si ese es su miedo, no es que intente ocultártelo pero siente que te iras de su lado si se abre completamente, eso al menos es lo que nos ha dicho, tampoco se abre al 100 con nosotros, lo sabes" dijo emmett mientras rose asentía y me miraba

"mmmhmmm" no sabía que mas decir, "bella estas molestas?" me dijo rose viendo mi cara de desagrado

"pensé que éramos amigos rose, ya sabes, antes que cualquier otra cosa somos mejores amigos y no nos guardamos secretos, al menos eso creía ….yo he sido completamente honesta con él, sin miedo a que se aleje de mi eso solo seria que no me acepta como soy y yo….. créeme que yo lo acepto como es!!" estaba más que molesta sentía mis mejillas arder, siento como un engaño

"calmada bella, no te enojes…. Entiende lo estúpidamente terco que es nuestro hermano, actúa por sí solo y no deja que nadie lo ayude así que no siempre sus decisiones son las correctas, lo hace por el amor que te tiene y por el miedo a perderte" me decía emmett con voz tranquilizadora

"pues si emmett pero si sigue actuando así solo lograra correrme de su vida" le dije pero sintiendo el dolor que me provocaría irme de su lado

"habla con él bella, no te enojes ……. Y no le digas que nosotros te dijimos eso, explotaría" casi rogándome dijo rose, "está bien" les dije, ya casi llegábamos a su casa y comenzaron a sudarme las manos.

Acercándonos hacia el garaje en la casa de los cullen pudimos percibir a un muy sudado, sonrojado y enlodado edward, se veía super …..comible, estaba de rodillas con las manos en la tierra con muchas flores y plantas a su alrededor, emmett estaba que no se aguantaba la risa

"veo que tus tres días de suspensión no son unas vacaciones hermanito!!" le dijo bajándose del jeep y riéndose fuertemente

Edward nada mas lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina y le enseño el dedo medio lleno de lodo "vete al carajo emmett" y siguió con su trabajo

"deja de molestar a tu hermano o tu serás el próximo" decía esme saliendo de la casa con dos plantas más en la mano, "ya vamos a comer edward, déjalo así y mañana continuas, vete a bañar" le decía mientras acariciaba su hombro, estaba molesta por el tono de su voz pero aun así no lo trataría mal, edward asintió y se paro, yo seguía estática viendo lo sexy que se veía que ni cuenta me di cuando todos se metieron

Su risa me saco del trance "no me digas que así también te soy "antojable" bella" me dijo caminando hacia mí y riéndose mientras se sacudía un poco la ropa, "no seas presumido cullen, solo estaba observando lo buen jardinero que eres" le dije cruzando los brazos

"entonces porque te sonrojas?" decía levantando la mano para señalar mi mejilla, "tú también estas sonrojado" me defendí tocando su mejilla caliente, "tonta bella, es porque llevo toda la mañana en esto, esme puede llegar a ser una patada en los hu…… perdona" me dijo bajando la mirada "solo está molesta por lo que hice" dijo riéndose un poco

"lo sé, se le nota, vete a bañar cullen apestas" le dije para romper el hechizo en el que seguía por su apariencia, se acerco mas a mi "en serio? Tan mal huelo? Qué tal si te doy un abrazo mejor" casi susurrando lo decía mientras estiraba sus brazos

"NO!!!!, no te atrevas edward!!" le dije haciendo para atrás a punto de comenzar a correr, "vamos déjate bella, se que quieres" me decía persiguiéndome, "no no quiero, vete a bañar mugroso!!" gritaba tratando de escapar y que no me agarrara, pero obvio tan torpe como soy quede acorralada rápidamente

"JA JA JA!!! Eres mía swan" me dijo con una risa de malo de caricatura llegando hacia mí, solo me hice bolita

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!! No lo vuelvo a repetir deja a bella en paz y vete a bañar AHORA!!" le grito esme desde la puerta de su casa cruzada de brazos y con la cara seria, nunca la había visto así, al parecer estaba realmente enojada con edward

Edward solo se congelo como estatua y dio la vuelta rápidamente con la cara enojada "porque gritas si estoy justo aquí, lo entendí desde la primera vez no tienes que repetirlo……." Podía ver su mandíbula tensa y los ojos que casi echaban fuego, "al parecer no entendiste bien porque no te veo haciéndolo hijo" le dijo esme mas tranquila pero en la misma posición

Edward temblaba un poco del coraje "No soy tu....!!" casi me trepe a su espalda y le tape la boca, no quería que lastimara a esme con algún arranque edwarnesco "cállate edward, no digas nada que luego hará que te arrepientas" le susurre en su oreja y pude sentir como se tranquilizo un poco, esme estaba con los ojos abiertos pero la cara tensa y seria, edward respiro profundo y se sacudió un poco para quitarse de mi amarre y salió volando hacia dentro de la casa, esme me observo y su cara se relajo sonrió un poco y me hizo señal de pasar a la casa.

"gracias hija" me dijo con la voz baja, entre y escuche que todos estaban en la cocina

"que pasa bella, porque tienes la cara pálida" me dijo alice tocándome la frente, "estoy bien alice no se qué dices" baje la mirada y observe mi ropa un poco sucia

"será mejor que me cambie la ropa" les dije sonriéndoles un poco y dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de edward

EPOV

"me lleva la chin…….!!!" Grite antes de patear un tennis que cayó hasta el otro lado del cuarto, sentía la sangre caliente, no me gusta tener este carácter pero si hay algo que odio más que nada es ser expuesto ante alguien y el grito de esme no ayudo, aunque sé que no debo ponerme así, no es su culpa solo está enojada por lo que hice

Me senté un momento en el sillón para tranquilizarme y justo tenía que ser frente a bella, juro que un día se va a largar de ver mis arranques de locura, si no hubiera sido por ella otra vez lastimaría a esme diciéndole que no es mi madre, siendo esa la enésima vez que se lo digo

Escuché la puerta abrirse y supuse quien era, levante la mirada y exactamente bella estaba parada frente a esta con los brazos cruzados, la cara seria y su ropa manchada de lodo, oh oh

Me pare rápidamente para dirigirme al baño y asearme antes de que me dijera algo, sí lo acepto huyo a las peleas con ella porque nunca se como terminaran

"no huyas cullen" me dijo sujetándome del brazo, respire profundo y la observe sin decir nada

Me veía con un poco de dolor marcado en la cara, será por lo que estuve a punto de decirle a esme?, espere a que comenzara a hablar pero solo me veía

"Siento mucho lo que paso de no haber sido por ti me estuviera arrepintiendo de mis palabras ahora mismo" le dije de todas formas con arrepentimiento en el rostro, debo controlar más mi carácter

"lo se edward, de verdad hubieras herido demasiado a esme si terminabas la frase, porque lo hiciste? ella solo quería que la obedecieras porque al final del día es tu madre……" decía cada vez más molesta

"lo tengo claro bella, créeme pero no lo puedo controlar de acuerdo, no me gusta que me griten y que me ordenen, suficiente de eso tuve con lo que viví y ella lo sabe y sin embargo lo volvió a hacer y……" cállate edward cállate, cerré los ojos para respirar profundamente y calmarme, los abrí lentamente para ver a bella quien estaba seria y los ojos llorosos, maldita sea!! Porque siempre la hago llorar

"bella no llores, te juro que es lo último que quiero, me voy a bañar y le voy a ofrecer una disculpa a mi madre así como te la ofrezco a ti, perdóname si te espante o si te lastime de alguna forma" le dije tomándola de la barbilla ligeramente para que me viera aunque aun tuviera las manos mugrosas, me acerque para darle un beso en la frente pero rápidamente se hizo para atrás

"tú crees que es por lo que acaba de pasar? Ok si estoy de acuerdo no fue muy buena escena pero no es por eso que estoy así edward" me dijo mirando el suelo pero con los puños cerrados

"bella no te entiendo, cálmate y dime lo que es" dije acercándome poco a poco a ella pero camino rápidamente hacia el fondo de mi cuarto y mantuvo la mirada en el bosque, ok esto está empezando a desesperarme

"bella?" la llame una vez más, "pensé que éramos amigos edward, los mejores de hecho" dijo aun viendo hacia fuera de la ventana, yo me quede congelado en medio de la habitación, que?!!! Como puede pensar que no lo somos

"por supuesto que lo somos bella, porque piensas diferente?" dije con la voz débil sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente por sus palabras

"porque? Porque no confías en mí, porque por miedo a que me vaya de tu lado no eres totalmente honesto conmigo" decía volteando a verme lentamente tenia las mejillas mojadas y los ojos rojos

"soy honesto contigo bella, jamás te he mentido" dije aun sin poder moverme y exasperado como puede pensar eso, "es pura actuación!!! Cuando estás conmigo actúas de una manera a cómo eres en realidad!" dijo gritando y llorando

"calma bella, de verdad no se qué dices, yo no soy otra persona cuando estoy contigo…….. bueno de hecho si lo soy, soy una persona más feliz " dije acercándome hacia ella pero no quería que volviera a rechazarme

"porque tienes miedo por eso lo haces, te tragas todo lo que en realidad me quieres decir o hacer por miedo a que me aleje, pero lo que no has entendido es que yo jamás me iré, aunque siempre me quieras para una amistad siempre estaré ahí junto a ti" me quede helado otra vez, no sabía que podía leerme tan claro

"bella, es cierto y eso nunca te lo he negado, nunca te he negado mi miedo de que te alejes de mi, pero la forma en que actuó junto a ti es totalmente honesta, ya te lo había dicho que me pones de un humor raro, creo que soy yo mismo cuando estoy contigo porque puedo bajar completamente mis barreras, ese es mi miedo, que veas cómo soy, que veas lo ….no sé cómo decirlo "cambiante" que soy o bipolar o esquizofrénico o paranoico no sé, como quieras decirlo y termines diciendo que realmente no valgo la pena y te vayas…." Es verdad hace que baje completamente mi fortaleza, con una simple sonrisa o lagrima suya puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera y odio no tener el control

"cuando será el día que entiendas que yo te amo tal como eres…… aunque pienses lo que quieras de ti, para mi eres perfecto…" decía sonrojándose y viéndome directamente

"soy todo menos perfecto bella" odio que me diga eso, si realmente conociera las asquerosas cosas que hice solo por una adicción no pensaría que soy perfecto, "como puedes decirlo….. edward eres sumamente inteligente, cariñoso, educado, atlético, simpático y guapo, pero con muy poco autoestima por lo que dices, date cuenta de lo que vales edward y deja que los que te quieren te cuiden de vez en cuando"

"no puedo permitir eso bella, no puedo perder el control de mis acciones y pensamientos por eso cuando estoy contigo me da miedo, tú haces que pierda el control de mi persona y eso me asusta, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo" dije ya cansado de tener esta conversación una y otra vez, me senté en mi cama y observaba mis manos

"piensas que te va a pasar lo mismo porque crees que no vales como persona y no vales para ser feliz" porque soy tan transparente para ella, "bella no tienes idea de las cosas que he vivido y he visto, toque fondo …. Lo más profundo que una persona puede llegar y ni siquiera superaba los 15 años de edad y todo por una adicción que tenia, una adicción que pude evitar tener y no permitir que hicieran de mi lo que quisieran!!" tengo que callarme, le dije poniendo mi cara sobre mis mano, no necesita saber eso

"sea lo que sea que hayas hecho o te hayan hecho es el pasado edward, aquí es otra vida, es punto y aparte no permitas que el pasado afecte tu presente y futuro eso no es vivir" dijo arrodillándose ante mí y sobando mis rodillas

"no conozco otra manera de vivir bella, me ha acostumbrado a ser así y no puedo evitarlo, el recordatorio constante de mis errores me sirve para no cagarla en el presente ………." Dije parándome para caminar y tranquilizarme "aunque parece ser que solo empeora las cosas" dije volteando a verla quien estaba todavía arrodillada junto a mi cama

"entonces no crees que es una mala decisión ser así?", no te está resultando, porque no intentas vivir el presente sin recordar el pasado?" dijo sentándose en la cama

"tú crees que solo con bajar un switch en mi cabeza se me va a olvidar todo?" no puedo dejarlo atrás es imposible

"no seas sarcástico, pero si no cambias tu actitud y tu forma de ver la vida te vas a quedar solo en serio, abre los ojos y deja que las personas a tu alrededor que se interesan por ti entren en tu vida y no solo los veas por encima de ti, vales tanto como cualquier otra persona sin importar tu pasado sin importar las cosas más asquerosas que hayas hecho, deja eso atrás" decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi

"no es que me sienta inferior a nadie bella, es ............ " no sé cómo expresarlo, pasaba mi mano por el cabello "dilo, di lo que sientes" me dijo con la voz seria, "m-me da vergüenza pensar en lo que hice y sé que nadie de los que me rodea a vivido eso y no se….. me siento usado y sucio ………. Roto, como alguien puede querer eso en una persona?" ahí estoy otra vez bajando mi barrera por ella sintiéndome fuera de mi

"no eres nada de eso cullen, eres el chico más interesante que puede haber en forks, punto….. piensa en lo que te dije y te juro que siempre estaré aquí, ahora báñate y vamos a comer o a cenar por la hora, continuaremos esta conversación después" me dijo abrazándome y sonriendo con las mejillas mojadas y los labios rojos, observe hacia la ventana donde ya estaba casi obscuro afuera, que rápido pasa el tiempo

"pareces general swan, pero gracias por evitar que cometiera una estupidez con esme" le dije rodeándola con mis brazos y dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, ella abrió los ojos y yo no pude evitar carcajearme

"lo siento no puedo evitarlo swan" le dije dándome la vuelta y dirigirme al baño, en verdad sus labios son mi fascinación

__

Después de comer bella y yo, me dirigí hacia el estudio donde estaba mi madre, necesito disculparme una vez más, no sé hasta cuando puedan aguantar más disculpas de mi parte

Toque la puerta levemente "pasa!" escuche que grito, asome la cabeza y la vi trabajando en unos diseños "puedo hablar contigo un momento?" le dije avergonzado

"claro edward" me dijo sin levantar la vista, que me llame por mi nombre no es buena señal, pase lentamente y me senté frente a ella

"esme ….. mamá siento mucho lo que paso, no es mi intención decir esas cosas, por favor te pido que me perdones una vez más, sabes que para mi eres más que mi madre y….." me interrumpió de repente

"lo se edward, sé que no es tu intención, nunca lo es ……." Respiro profundo "acepto tu disculpa y también espero me perdones por gritarte se que te molesta pero también lo estoy yo por lo que hiciste, eso ya lo platicamos " se le notaba aun lo enojada

"juro que trato de controlarlo pero se me sale, lo intento …. Sabes que lo hago, ya son menos mis arranques que antes, cierto?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa " Aun estas molesta conmigo y no me gusta que los estés mamá por favor en verdad lo siento mucho" dije sintiendo como se me juntaban las lagrimas, no me gusta lastimarla ha sido más comprensiva y cariñosa que mi verdadera madre, no se merece esto

Me vio y sonrió, se levanto asintiendo y se dirigió hacia mí, me pare y sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, la abrace y me recargue en su cabeza "jamás podría estar mal contigo edward, o con ninguno de tus hermanos, los amo y son lo más importante en mi vida, aprecio mucho el esfuerzo que has hecho para congeniar en esta familia y te lo agradezco de corazón se que no es nada fácil" decía y levanto la cara para verme

"y estoy tan orgullosa de lo que has logrado, se nota el cambio en ti y espero sigas creciendo, eres una gran persona hijo simplemente tienes un pasado turbio que poco a poco se borrara y sanaran las heridas" me decía viéndome a los ojos mientras escurrían las lagrimas de los suyos

Simplemente sonreí "gracias madre, espero tengas razón y algún día logre olvidar todo, lo veo lejano pero no imposible" le dije abrazándola fuerte, nos quedamos unos momentos así y me retire para dejarla trabajar


	29. una tarde cualquiera

CAPITULO 29

UNA TARDE CUALQUIERA

EPOV

Después de disculparme otra vez con mi madre, y con mis hermanos porque se enteraron de lo que paso y no me pusieron buena cara y luego mi padre llego e igual me disculpe con él al parecer ya se tranquilizo la situación, aunque aún sigue el problema con bella, estoy cansado ya de este juego

Estábamos acostados en el sillón de su sala viendo la tele, bueno al menos yo la veía porque bella estaba profundamente dormida, la observaba y la escuchaba respirar y solo podía pensar en cómo fue posible que se convirtiera en lo más importante de mi vida tanto así que si me dieran la opción de volver a vivir estos últimos 5 años haría exactamente lo mismo para llevarme a esta situación de tenerla en mis brazos, estoy realmente enfermo

Comencé a dormirme por estar escuchando la respiración tranquila de bella y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo hasta que no pude más y me deje llevar al sueño, estaba acostado a lo largo del sillón y bella estaba completamente sobre mí con su cabeza en mi pecho, no me pesa en absoluto

……"Bella!!!! Que están haciendo?!!!!" escuchamos que alguien grito y bella salto fuerte que cayó al suelo y yo me levante más rápido que la velocidad de la luz

Charlie estaba parado frente a nosotros con la cara dura y roja y con una mano sobre la pistola, oh-oh, ya nos había presentado bella y jamás tuvo algún problema con que ella se quedara en mi casa o que fuéramos amigos, aunque obvio no creo que le agrade saber que siempre dormimos juntos, que me escabullo por la ventana de bella en las noches y seguro vernos dormidos así no es muy agradable para un padre

"que es esto?!!!" volvió a preguntar al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionábamos, bella avanzo lentamente hacia el "padre solo estábamos dormidos, no hacíamos nada malo" le dijo calmada para tratar de tranquilizarlo

"nada!! Esto no es nada!!! Tu crees que dormir así con cualquier hombre es nada? Que clase de mujer eres bella!!!" le grito Charlie y comencé a sentir que la sangre hervía, como es posible que le diga eso a su propia hija

"edward y yo somos amigos, los mejores!!! Y no me duermo así con cualquier hombre, quien crees que soy!!!" le grito bella ahora igual de roja que su padre, ok esto no va a terminar bien

"eso mismo me pregunto, solo porque sean "amigos" no pueden hacer eso" dijo Charlie y yo rodee lo ojos, si supieras realmente, camine hacia bella para sujetarla por los hombros y calmarla

"suéltala!!!! Que crees que haces?" me dijo Charlie aun enojado, que le pasa?

"que hago? Tratando de tranquilizar a su hija para que no le rompa la cara, que créame que después de lo que acaba de decir no le falta mucho para que lo haga" dije tranquilo, más bien el que le va a sorrajar un florero en la cabeza soy yo

"como me hablas así, que falta de respeto!!! Es mi hija y yo le voy a decir lo que quiero y más si veo que un chamaco como tu se aprovecha de ella" dijo señalándome

"no es posible la sarta de estupideces que sale de su boca" le dije al oído a bella, nunca pensé en pelearme con su padre, no es de mi agrado por el total abandono con el que tiene a bella pero lo respetaba, hasta ahorita

"usted cree que tratar a bella como se lo merece, siendo la mujer más inteligente, cariñosa, comprensiva que existe es aprovecharse de ella, yo no siento nada mas por su hija que una inmensa admiración por su coraje y el amor que tiene por todos a su alrededor, a pesar de que sus propios padres la hacen un lado ella jamás diría una cosa mala de usted o de su madre" le dije tranquilo pero sin poder evitar que las palabras me salieran como veneno

"al contrario de usted que sin temer está llamado a su hija una cualquiera solo por el hecho de estar dormidos, y perdone que le diga esto pero muy a su pesar no lo suele hacer con cualquier hombre" dije en forma de sarcasmo, bella estaba tras de mi sujetándome un brazo y apretándolo ligeramente cuando sentía que me comenzaba a enfurecer, eso sirvió para no saltar y destripar a su padre

Charlie me observaba con los ojos abiertos y con un poco de pena en su cara aunque la seguía teniendo seria "y si le he faltado al respeto por mis palabras espero me disculpe algunas veces se que la verdad es dura y difícil de aceptar" termine de decir ofreciéndole una media sonrisa maliciosa, si es algo que tengo siempre es educación pero no por eso me voy a dejar de cualquier pendejo que venga a menospreciarme……………. eso lo aprendí duramente

Charlie abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir alguna palabra hasta que desistió y relajo los hombros, "luego hablamos bella" y se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta seguido de un portazo fuerte

Bella me jalo para que me volteara y quedara frente a ella, me sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente por los hombros, sonreí por su esfuerzo de estirarse para alcanzarme, la cargue para que me rodeara con sus piernas y dejara de sufrir

"muchas gracias edward, jamás pensé que Charlie se quedara sin palabras" me dijo al oído, "tú crees que mi iba a quedar callado después de que te gritoneo así?" le dije oliendo su cabello, dios hasta hace que me fallen las rodillas

"fue sorprendente por un momento pensé que te le ibas a aventar pero fuiste decente, educado, tranquilo e inteligente" decía bajándose de mí y viéndome, poco a poco comenzó a sonrojarse y se mordió el labio "fue de lo mas excitante" dijo bajando la mirada

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada " jajajaja solo tú puedes decir eso, estás diciendo que mientras estoy peleando con tu padre a palabras tu solo veías lo excitante que era eso? En serio swan estas enfermita" le dije tocándole la cabeza en forma de burla

"cállate cullen, no tengo nada malo en mi cabeza, eres tu el que hace que se me descontrole" dijo sonrojándose más, no pude resistir para levantar mi mano y acariciar su mejilla caliente

"imagínate si nos cachara Charlie en otra situación…..una más comprometedora?, si es capaz de sacar la pistola y darme un balazo en los bajos jajajaja" dije riéndome de la situación, ya me imagino huyendo de él

"lo más seguro es que si, lo que me intriga es ….. por qué piensas en eso? Osea en nosotros haciendo algo….mas….comp…pro..metedor" dijo nerviosamente, si supiera que casi todo los días tengo que descargar mis penas mientras me baño pensando en ella, aun seguía acariciando su rostro, "que acaso tu nunca lo has pensado?" le pregunte sin intención de sonar como ligue pero falle, salió como si me estuviera insinuando

Abrió los ojos y me vio intensamente "obvio sí, todo el tiempo de hecho" dijo poniéndose de un rojo intenso y bajando la mirada, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginarme a bella en mis brazos desnuda, su piel caliente, sudando rozándose con el mío, besándonos, acariciándonos, sus manos por mi cuerpo ………. Y yo comenzando a sentirme incomodo por su toque recordando cosas que hice y me asquean y finalmente separándome bruscamente de ella, dejándola con dolor y vergüenza con su cuerpo desnudo……. por eso no podemos estar juntos

"ehh, no tienes hambre? Yo muero por una hamburguesa vamos a comprar alguna, quieres?" le dije abruptamente para cambiar el tema, ella subió la mirada y me vio confusa, solo pude poner cara de por favor compréndeme y finalmente asintió y sonrió

"claro cullen, vamos" me jalo de la mano mientras se agachaba para apagar la televisión con el control y salir hacia mi auto

__

BPOV

"yo quiero un chilli cheese dog pero no en paquete" todo se ve deliciosos pero enorme no me podría terminar un paquete yo sola, estábamos en foodrocker's, el único cerca de forks

"mmm si en paquete verdad?" me pregunto la cajera, que esta sorda o estúpida pensé, levante la cabeza para verla y decirle algo pero me dio risa su situación, estaba con los ojos puestos en edward y la boca abierta, estaba como hipnotizada, reí y observe a edward que estaba clavado mirando la pizarra de arriba para escoger que quería, si parecía ángel iluminado con los colores de las luces

Carraspee fuertemente y los dos me vieron "no! Dije que sin el paquete por favor" dije más seria y tomando la mano de edward, si estaba celosa de los pensamientos que esta infeliz tenia con mi amigo

"eh si claro, y para…. Usted" dijo sensualmente, según ella y mordiéndose el labio, edward sonrió casi ocasionándole un infarto y viéndome de reojo, estaba divertido con la situación, "si yo quiero ….." tuvo que parar por el sonido extraño que le salió a la cajera quien estaba otra vez con los ojos en orbita

"estas bien?" le dijo edward acercándose a ella y viéndola a los ojos, maldito sé lo que hace, solo pude reírme discretamente de la cara de la vieja

"s-s-si, si, es solo que tu acento ..y .. tu voz" dijo súper bajito pero legible por nosotros, edward saco esa sonrisa perfecta "gracias" dijo y me volteo a ver sonriendo mas, solo negué con la cabeza

"podríamos continuar con el pedido?" le pregunto ya enderezado y serio otra vez, la vieja salió de su hechizo, y continuó tomando nuestra orden, así me veré cuando me deslumbra también?

Ya estábamos en la mesa comiendo y yo no pare de decirle que estaba mal que hiciera eso, deslumbrar de esa manera a la chava esa

"bella es que me da risa hacerlo, se me hace tan banal y estúpido y superficial que las mujeres tengan esa respuesta sin ni siquiera saber cómo me llamo solo por el físico, podría ser el enfermo psicópata mas diabólico de la tierra y ellas babeándome los zapatos, es ilógico" me dijo serio, hasta un poco molesto

"pero no puedes hacer nada, lo primero es el impacto visual en una persona y después viene el conocerse y todo, y tú no puedes negar que eres más que un impacto a la vista" le dije sonriendo para que se le pasara su enojo

"osea te refieres a que si yo fuera totalmente lo opuesto físicamente pero por dentro soy el mismo, educado, inteligente, que toco el piano que se varios idiomas, lo mismo, tú no te habrías fijado en mi?" dijo burlonamente, como si supiera la respuesta

Es de pensarse pero al final de todo creo que tendríamos la misma atracción, si me encanta ver su hermosura por la mañana y por la tarde y por la noche pero el físico se acaba tarde o temprano, tener los sentimientos de él, su cariño, su pasión por la música, su intelecto haría que me sintiera identificada con él desde un principio

"por supuesto que sí, no me importaría que no seas un adonis, tú me encantas por la persona que eres por dentro y lo que vales" dije sin pensarla mucho, el solo sonrió y bajo la cabeza, sé que es inseguro porque no se siente capaz de llevar una relación y eso se refleja como baja autoestima, ha dicho que si alguien se entera de lo que hizo se alejarían de él, que habrá sido?

"está bien, si tu lo dices bella, solo se me hace estúpido sus reacciones, no soporto ver como la gente reacciona hacia alguien atractivo" dijo tomando sorbos a su refresco para pasarse la enorme hamburguesa de media vaca que se comió, es raro que le sea tan molesto

Pasamos un rato platicando y fuimos a caminar por un parque cerca, esta tarde sin pensarla estuvo maravillosa, nos sentamos en una banca y prendimos un cigarro, tenía que preguntarle

"edward te puedo preguntar algo?" le dije viéndome los pies, "claro bella, que es?" contesto alegremente, trague saliva fuerte porque sé que no le va a gustar

"que fue lo que hiciste?" dije rápidamente, se calló por unos segundos "no sé a qué te refieres bella, que hice cuando?" me pregunto agachándose un poco para verme la cara

"si ya sabes, siempre dices que hiciste algo muy malo y que por eso no quieres que la gente sepa y por eso dices que no eres un buen ser humano" dije sin poder verlo a la cara

Se tenso y de reojo pude ver que frunció el ceño, "no bella, eso jamás te lo puedo decir" dijo con la voz ronca, estaba enojado

"porque?" salió mas como suplica que pregunta levante la vista para verlo, estaba con los ojos obscuros y con miedo en ellos, "no importa que haya sido yo siempre estaré a tu lado" le dije para tranquilizarlo pero parecía no funcionar

"lo siento bella pero es algo que no quiero que sepan menos tu, me da no se…." Dijo retorciéndose un poco como cuando te da asco algo y te sacudes para quitarte esa imagen "me da pena, asco y enojo hacia mi persona, y si eso pienso de mi mismo no quiero saber lo que los demás opinarían de mi" dijo triste viendo hacia adelante

"el peor juez en nuestras vidas es uno mismo" le dije y volteo a verme rápidamente con asombro como si hubiera dicho la fórmula para curar el cáncer, "siempre uno mismo va a ser muy duro y las criticas las más fuertes del mundo pero las demás personas no podemos ser tan severos porque no hemos vivido lo que tu si, habrás tenido tus razones para hacerlo" dije cálidamente

Sonrió un poco y miro para otro lado "mis razones eran estúpidas y no era una cuestión de vida o muerte, pude evitar hacer eso" decía pero me desespera no poder seguir lo que dice, no tengo idea de lo que habla

"dime… por favor" dije ahora si como suplica, volteo a verme más relajado y acaricio mi mejilla "que es lo que me haces? Porque puedes desarmarme con una simple palabra o sonrisa?" dijo sonriendo tiernamente

Me sonroje es tan perfecto, como puedo hacerlo? No tengo idea de cómo yo pueda hacer que un dios baje sus armas "no tengo idea, pero me alegra que lo hagas porque yo jamás te hare daño………….. bueno no a propósito" dije con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no voy a dejar que desvíe el tema

"dime" salió mi voz baja, bajo su mano de mi mejilla para ponerla sobre mi mano, sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza "no puedo bella, no completamente solo te diré algo" dijo y levanto su vista hacia la puesta de sol

Respiro hondo "cuando me quede sin nada, sin un lugar donde vivir, sin comer, sin ropa, simplemente me tenía a mí y mis pensamientos vagabundeando por Londres, había pasado varios días sin comer….. no iba a escarbar los botes de basura, aun no quería caer tan bajo pero ya no aguantaba, moría de hambre…" decía aun con la vista al frente

"entonces un día parado en una esquina me di cuenta que dos chavas me veían y se secreteaban y me sonrían, habrán tenido 16 o 17 años, yo tenía 13, y caí en la cuenta que lo único que tenía en ese momento, lo único que me habían dejado mis padres y con lo cual podría lucrar para mi beneficio era … mi físico a pesar de apestar y estar sucio seguía siendo atractivo para ellas" dijo volteando a verme y yo asentí imaginando su desesperación y el camino que tomaban sus palabras

"total, pude sacarles una comida sin decir que vivía en la calle y no tenía nada, les dije una historia de una amigo que me dejo plantado y terminaron pagándome una comida, obvio así comencé a hacerle para alimentarme y después para sacar un par de prendas en tiendas de ropa" decía sonriendo un poco por su picardía, aunque la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos

"por eso te parece estúpido que las mujeres reaccionen así?" le dije ahora entendiendo el porqué le enoja, asintió pero sonrió un poco más "aunque créeme que no solo son las mujeres" dijo y me guiño un ojo, me quede boca abierta pero si me imagino que 2 o 3 hombres también sienten curiosidad, se puso serio de repente y continuo

"pero después comencé a vivir con ellos, ya sabes con los drogadictos y comencé a meterme mas y mas en ese mundo, continuaba sacando beneficios con mi físico y mis palabras para conseguir comida y ropa, pero mi adicción por las drogas se volvió mas y mas fuerte y no tenía dinero obviamente, así que comencé a sacar más provecho …." Se quedo callado de repente, bajando la cabeza y reflejando una vergüenza total en su rostro, lo abrace fuertemente, no puedo imaginarme que cosas haría por una adicción, quería que continuara contando pero sé que no lo hará

Después de un rato en silencio y viendo cómo iba obscureciendo, nos fuimos camino a mi casa, estoy segura que Charlie me esperara para "hablar" conmigo, pero edward entrara por mi ventana despues eso lo se

"dime qué piensas de lo que te dije, si sabes a lo que me refería?" me pregunto dentro del coche, tengo una leve idea de lo que pudo hacer por conseguir droga pero no tengo algo detallado

"supongo que puedo tener una idea no sé hasta dónde llegue, pero si se que un ser humano por una adicción es capaz de tocar el peor de los fondos y nadie está para juzgar" le dije viéndolo

"estoy seguro que no te puedes ni imaginar la tercera parte de lo que en realidad hice, si estoy de acuerdo en que una adicción es muy fuerte, pero se puede evitar" decía viendo el camino obscuro ya

"es una enfermedad edward, cualquiera lo puede tener, nadie esta exento a ser un adicto" y más si lo único que lo hacía sentir bien en un momento en el infiero era la droga

"no pienso para nada diferente de ti, al contrario edward siempre que me cuentas algo más de tu pasado horrible me enamoro mas de ti por el orgullo que siento de que hayas sido capaz de superar todo eso a pesar de tu corta edad" como no amar a un ser humano así, fuerte y con las mejores ganas por vivir

Me vio sorprendido por unos segundo antes de ver la carretera y pude ver una pequeña lágrima derramarse por su mejilla, yo no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y escurrieran como cascadas, muy ridículas a comparación de su lágrima solitaria

Alargue mi mano y se la limpie "bella haces que vea las cosas de otro modo, con unas palabras haces que mi cabeza gire 360° y ver el lado positivo a la cosa más horrible que pudo pasar, como lo haces? Porque eres tan perfecta?" me decía sonriendo con la cara llena de amor y ternura

"soy perfecta para ti quizá porque para cualquier otra persona no lo soy seguramente" dije tontamente, sonrió mas "es lo único que quiero, que seas mía y de nadie más" me estaba proclamando suya? Alice tenía razón?

"soy tuya siempre lo seré" le dije tomando su mano, me vio y sonrió mas todavía

Llegamos a mi casa y mi padre ya estaba ahí, me despedí de edward no sin antes jurarle que le llamaría si necesitaba mi ayuda y que al rato nos veríamos, nos abrazamos por unos minutos sintiendo el calor, el amor y cariño entre los dos.

Si poco a poco se abre mas edward lo sé, pero aun no decido si estarán por fin juntos o no muahahahaha!!!!!, siento tardarme un poco pero necesito inspirarme, cada capítulo sale al momento y tengo tantas historias rodeando en mi cabeza que me confunden pero no quiero empezar una sin terminar otra

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero sigan leyendo, aun no se cual será el futuro, pero pobre edward sufre demasiado


	30. acercamiento

CAPITULO 30

ACERCAMIENTO

EPOV

Después de tres días de "descanso" por mi pequeño arrebato hacia Jacob regrese a la escuela, pero algo positivo que tuvo todo esto fue el acercamiento entre bella y yo, si es que nos podíamos acercar más de lo que ya estábamos, digo ya hasta nos besamos de vez en cuando, simplemente no lo puedo evitar me encantan sus labios, afortunadamente no habló con Jacob en estos días, siento unos celos enervantes cuando lo hace, pero tengo que aguantarme no me pueden suspender otra vez, mi padre me mataría y estoy seguro que mi mama me pondría a podar el bosque entero

"sr. Cullen" dijo la profesora Walsh sacándome de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera escuche cuando el perro llego y se sentó a mi lado

"dígame profesora" dije educadamente, "bienvenido a la clase otra vez y espero que puedan abstenerse usted y el sr. Black de hacer una escena durante mi clase y durante el periodo restante del ciclo escolar" dijo claramente enojada, ella que tiene que ver en el asunto, pero bueno hay que darle por su lado

"no se preocupe profesora ya desquite un poco mi coraje y no lo hare mas, por mi parte no tiene que preocuparse más" dije sarcástica y maliciosamente pero sin perder el encanto, lo sé soy terrible

"muy gracioso señor cullen, pero preferiría que le diera una disculpa al señor Black" que!!!!! Esta loca, jamás me arrodillare ante este perro, observe a Jacob quien se veía un poco sorprendido pero sonreía un poco

"una disculpa? No sé porque piensa profesora que yo le debo una disculpa a Jacob, fue él quien iba a faltarle al respeto a una compañera quien para su mala suerte es …. Mi mejor amiga, así que perdone que le diga esto pero no le ofreceré una disculpa a este pe... mmhm compañero" si el estúpido cree que iba escuchar perdón de mi boca esta soñando

La profesora estaba un poco sorprendida pero se trago el enojo "está bien, si así lo piensa señor cullen quedara en usted, continuemos con la clase" dijo y se volteo hacia su escritorio, el ambiente claramente se relajo al igual que yo, como dije no dejare que nadie más me pisotee

Afortunadamente Jacob no hizo ningún comentario estúpido durante la clase, ni después

"que paso hermano, bienvenido de nuevo" dijo jasper sentándose en la mesa de la cafetería, "si eres como la quinta persona que me dice eso, comienza a ser un poco odioso" dije mientras comía de mi plato, "uh, alguien se levanto del lado malo de la cama" dijo comenzando a comer

"no estoy de malas jasper solo que todo mundo está haciendo como que mucho interés en lo que paso, no es contra ti, lo siento jazz" le dije para disculparme no tiene la culpa que la gente sea tan metiche

Todos comenzaron a entrar para el almuerzo así como mis demás hermanos se sentaron en la mesa, bella aun no aparecía y me di cuenta que el perro no estaba con sus amigos, casi me atraganto

"donde esta bella?" pregunte a mis hermanas, seguro ellas sabia, se vieron a los ojos por unos segundo, "Jacob le dijo que quería hablar con ella, así que salieron al estacionamiento" dijo alice bajando un poco la cabeza y obvio una vez más mi sangre hirvió, ok relájate relájate es su amigo también, y con el gran corazonsote de bella seguro lo va a perdonar por su estupidez

"está bien, gracias alice" le dije a mi hermana y continúe comiendo, ninguno dijo nada mas

BPOV

"no lo iba a hacer bella, solo era para molestar a edward ya sabes por el plan que me dijiste, solo que no pensé que actuara de esa manera, en serio el hockey le afecta" me dijo Jacob recargado sobre un carro

"si bueno como esperaba que reaccionara Jacob, todos pensamos que lo dirías yo no lo dude estaba segura que lo harías, aunque no digo que haya sido una escusa para que te golpeara" no puedo estar enojada con cualquiera de los dos, en primera son hombres y en segunda los dos son mis amigos aunque los dos quieran algo más que solo ser amigos, desafortunadamente con el que quiero algo mas es con el que no quiere dar el paso

"si bueno supongo que si no estuvo bien lo que hice tampoco, lo siento bells no quería que pasaras un mal momento" me dijo apenado, podía ver claramente sus heridas, aun tenía un poco hinchado el labio y el pómulo así como un rasguño arriba de su ceja

"espero que no te duela mucho, se ve hinchado todavía" dije tocando un poco sus heridas, sonrió fuertemente enseñando sus blancos dientes "no bella, no duele soy más fuerte de lo que aparento" si hombres al fin y al cabo

"está bien jake, si tu lo dices, no te regaño tu papa?" ya no quería seguir hablando sobre lo mal que actuó edward y lo mal que actuó el

"no, aunque con cullen no está muy feliz, pero ya se le pasara, solo que igual y lo platica con tu papa la próxima vez que vayan de pesca" dijo bajando la cabeza, "Jacob!! Eso si está mal, que le dijiste? Edward no es el favorito de mi papa en este momento!!" juro que si le prohíbe la entrada a la casa voy a matarlo

"solo le dije que edward me había pegado, si le dije la razón, bueno obvio no lo de tu y yo pero sí que yo lo había hostigado bastante" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"demonios, Charlie va a explotar lo sé" ni modo tendré que hablar con él antes de que comience a hacerse chaquetas mentales sobre edward

"lo siento bells, ya sabes que son súper amigos, y los hombres casi siempre somos más chismosos que las mujeres" dijo riéndose fuerte, eso ni negarlo

"veamos que sucede jake, ven regresemos a clases" le dije caminando hacia los salones

_

"comiste algo en el descanso?" me pregunto mi ángel cuando me senté junto a él en biología, y me recordó que no había comido nada haciendo que mi estomago rugiera

"jaja lo sabía, por eso te traje un sándwich, solo que no te vea el profesor" dijo pasándome el sándwich por debajo de la mesa, "que haría sin ti edward?" le dije sonriendo, realmente lo amo cada día mas

"lo sé, estarías perdida" dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo

Gracias a dios las clases de un día más terminaron, estaba en casa de edward viendo televisión mientras mi ángel tocaba el piano

"y bien, escucharon sobre la fiesta de este sábado en casa de newton?" dijo emmett, "hasta la ardilla que pasaba por el árbol a lado de la escuela lo escucho emmett" dijo jasper sarcásticamente

"y? pensamos ir?" emmett dijo viendo hacia su novia, si ella dice que no no va definitivamente, jajaja es tan gracioso ver a semejante hombre con miedo hacia su novia

"claro que vamos!!!!! Todos van a ir!!!!" dijo mas bien grito la duende, "alice, no tienes porque gritar todos te escuchamos clarísimo" dijo edward apareciendo de repente y sentándose tras de mí en el sillón abrazándome y jalándome para que quedara sobre su pecho en una posición extremadamente confortante

"cállate Eddie!!!" grito otra vez, edward solo rugió levemente y hundió su cara en mi cuello, odia ser llamado así

"ok entonces está decidido iremos a la fiesta de newton, necesitamos ir de compras" dijo rosalie, solo rodee los ojos y eche la cabeza para atrás disfrutando de la respiración de edward en mi cuello, eso se estaba sintiendo extremadamente bien, de hecho estaba haciendo que creciera el calor en mi pantalón, no pude evitar decir un mmmmm bajo pero no tanto para que no lo escuchara edward quien solo rio

"que fue eso swan?" me pregunto en mi oído, dios me dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo haciendo que riera mas el maldito, "acaso te gusta lo que hago? Eres una puerca swan?" continuo diciéndome al oído, mi calor aumento

"ya parecen una pareja solo falta que se besen y acepten la realidad" dijo jasper despertándome de mi hechizo, todos rieron y nos veían

"no jasper solo hace falta que veamos la realidad porque besos si hay" dijo edward cerrándole el ojo a su hermano y levantándose rápidamente, casi me caigo de espaldas pero me sujeto y me jalo tiernamente hacia las escaleras

"edward cullen!!!! Ven aquí" grito la enana, edward paro y me vio riéndose, "solo bromeaba alice!!!!" le grito y continuo subiendo las escaleras con migo detrás de el

"espero que no te haya molestado que dijera eso, solo que me gusta joderlos ya sabes" me dijo entrando a su habitación, "no en lo absoluto, me sorprendió pero no me molestó" le dije sentándome en la cama "y para que me trajiste a tu cuarto?" le pregunte de forma insinuante, aun siento ese calor en mis pantalones

"no, no, no bella, no hagas eso o no podre aguantarme" me dijo con esa mirada picara que amo, "y si no quiero que te aguantes?" seguía con el jueguito

"si eso es obvio swan" dijo serio y caminando hacia su guitarra, ese fue el fin del juego, estúpido miedo suyo!!

"a decir verdad quería enseñarte una canción que hice, bueno solo es la melodía porque la letra no se me ocurre, quieres escucharla?" oh dios por supuesto que sí, asentí solamente incapaz de decir palabra alguna, con este angel colocándose su guitarra frente al inmenso bosque que sobresalía en la ventana, sonrió y comenzó a tocar

Era un requinto prolongado, con notas bajas y altas alternadamente, era un poco ruda, no popera definitivamente, se que sus gustos se van mas hacia el rock y metal que popero, pero aun así sonaba como un profesional, sus dedos se movían rápidamente, y mi mente divago unos segundos por su movimiento y la música, después de unos minutos disminuyo mas el ritmo hasta hacerlo un suspiro en el aire

" te gusto?" dijo sacándome del trance, casi le aplaudo como una tonta groupie, "eso fue impactante edward, no sabía que tocabas tan bien la guitarra,…… y quien fue la inspiración para esa canción?" me levante para ir a su lado

"tonta bella, obvio que tu y …… pues nuestra situación, por eso fue como un poco ruda porque es igual de estresante que lo nuestro" dijo dejando su guitarra, eso que ni que

"bastante estresante" le dije acercándome y sentándome en el sillón haciéndole una señal para que se sentara a mi lado, sonrió y se sentó junto a mí, viéndome con esos hermosos ojos tan cambiantes

"siento que sea así bella, te juro que no es mi intención que te estreses por esto" comenzó a decir y no quiero volver a escuchar eso

"no empieces edward, si no estuviera cómoda contigo ya me hubiera ido pero como te lo he dicho mil veces jamás….." me interrumpió " si si jamás me dejaras, lo sé y créeme que te creo …. Pero sabes que eso siempre está dándome vueltas" me dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano como de locura, se que habla de su miedo al rechazo

"pero dime bella, como crees que estamos? Es obvio que nos hemos acercado más últimamente y siento que nos estamos estancando en algo, en algo que sería muy cómodo para mí pero no para ti, sabes a lo que me refiero?" dijo observando nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas

"te refieres a que nos besamos de vez en cuando pero de ahí no pasa y que sabes que yo no me podría ir con alguien más por eso? porque siento como que te pertenezco solo por un par de besos?" dije algo ruda, en serio no quiero hablar de esto aunque sé que es indispensable, en parte tiene razón nos estamos estancando en algo

"guau … eh si es una forma ruda de decirlo pero a eso me refería más o menos, qué opinas de eso? no lo sientes así?" dijo viéndome y pude ver tristeza en sus ojos, casi siempre veo tristeza en ellos

"pues si siento casi lo mismo, pero que quieres que te diga edward, prefiero estar así a no tenerte en lo absoluto, esa actitud la aprendí de ti" es la verdad, eso siempre dice él, cierto?

"no lo hagas bella, es lo último que quiero, yo quiero que seas feliz y créeme que yo no te hare feliz al menos no siempre, ya te he dicho que estoy demasiado dañado, si yo mismo soy incapaz de darme un poco de felicidad tú crees que podre dártela?" dijo aun con mas tristeza en los ojos

" demonios edward, en serio me estoy cansando de esto!!!!, tanto tu eres terco como yo lo soy así que es una conversación sin un final" dije molesta, una y otra vez escucho lo poco que se considera

"lo ves, te cansas de mi actitud siendo amigos ahora imagínate como pareja, me soportarías cuando mis demonios salgan?" dijo parándose lentamente, oh-no, no le dije con esa intensión

"edward, no quise decir que tú me cansas, sino que esto" dije señalándonos una y otra vez "me cansa, esta terquedad entre los dos, ni tu bajas tus barreras ni yo me alejo de ti, tu jamás me cansaras no importa lo "dañado" que creas que estas" le dije acariciándole la mano, aun estaba sentada en el sillón

Bajo la mirada para verme y observe la humedad en sus ojos, lo jale para que se sentara y lo hizo derrotado, hundió su rostro sobre sus manos y comenzó a llorar en silencio, comencé a hacer círculos con mi pulgar sobre su espalda eso se que lo relaja obvio mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir

Después de unos minutos así comenzó a relajarse "lo siento bella, de verdad muero por estar contigo, por ser el hombre perfecto para ti, la pareja ideal, por ….. Ser capaz de amarte las veces que quieras pero siempre que pienso en eso y en lo perfecto que sería tenerte en mis brazos y besar todo tu cuerpo….." soltaba pequeños sollozos aun tenía su rostro sobre sus manos, "comienzo a sentir lo incomodo de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo solo por mi pasado y lo estúpidamente que seré al alejarme de ti repentinamente y sé que eso te lastimara y no quiero….. y sé que al final terminaras dejándome…… porque seamos honesto quien puede estar con una persona así…… …cierto?" dijo lo ultimo viéndome con duda y dolor en su rostro lleno de lagrimas

Me limpie la garganta porque sé que mi voz estará débil, "no busco la pareja perfecta edward, eso seria demasiado aburrido quiero a alguien con el que cada día sea una aventura, alguien con el que aprenderé cosas nuevas y el aprenderá de mi también, creo que ves las cosas demasiado lejanas, tu mente viaja demasiado, porque no vives el momento poco a poco" dije limpiando sus lagrimas, sonrió ante este gesto

"y se perfecto tu incomodidad hacia el tacto, tú crees que te acariciare como una desquiciada sabiendo que te molesta, todo es poco a poco amor" upss se me salió eso ultimo

Me vio sorprendido pero serio, y bajo su mirada hacia sus manos otra vez, "piénsalo ok, te amo" le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, suspiro "yo también te amo" , y de repente rio fuerte, "que es tan gracioso?" le pregunte

"soy tan …gay, llorando y todo" dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, me reí junto con él, "ya sé mejor toca algo otra vez, pero esta vez canta" le dije

"y que te hace pensar que se cantar?" me dijo con la ceja levantada, "con esa voz? Porfavor es obvio que debes de cantar excelente" le dije animándolo

"bueno si tu lo dices, alguna petición?" dijo colocándose la guitarra otra vez, mmmmmmm "no sé, lo que te guste y sea acorde a la situación" le sonreí

Pensó por unos momentos y sonrió comenzando a tocar, cerré los ojos e identifiqué de inmediato la canción como patience de gun's and roses

No me equivoque al decir que su voz era hermosa, grave y fuerte pero a la vez suave y relajante…….

Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Girl, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt  
You're in my heart now

Said, woman, take it slow  
It'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
Said, sugar, make it slow  
And we come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
(patience)  
Mm, yeah

I sit here on the stairs  
'Cause I'd rather be alone  
If I can't have you right now  
I'll wait, dear  
Sometimes I get so tense  
But I can't speed up the time  
But you know, love  
There's one more thing to consider

Said, woman, take it slow  
And things will be just fine  
You and I'll just use a little patience  
Said, sugar, take the time  
'Cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I've got what it takes  
To make it, We won't fake it,  
I'll never break it  
'cause I can't take it

...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah  
need a little patience, yeah  
just a little patience, yeah  
some more patience, yeah  
need some patience, yeah  
could use some patience, yeah  
gotta have some patience, yeah  
all it takes is patience,  
just a little patience  
is all you need

I BEEN WALKIN' THE STREETS AT NIGHT  
JUST TRYIN' TO GET IT RIGHT  
HARD TO SEE WITH SO MANY AROUND  
YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE  
BEING STUCK IN THE CROWD  
AND THE STREETS DON'T CHANGE  
BUT BABY THE NAME  
I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THE GAME  
'CAUSE I NEED YOU  
YEAH, YEAH, BUT I NEED YOU  
OO, I NEED YOU  
WHOA, I NEED YOU  
OO, ALL THIS TIME !!!

Mis lágrimas se derramaron durante toda la canción, no podría ser más acorde, seguía con los ojos cerrados solo escuchando el final de la guitarra

Sentí su mano acariciándome las mejillas limpiando las lágrimas, jalo lentamente para pararme y abrazarme contra su pecho, beso mi cabeza tiernamente, levante mi rostro y lo observe "bésame….por favor" le dije

Tomo mi rostro y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, tiernamente comenzó a moverlos y los míos reaccionaron, nos besamanos en perfecta coordinación, mordía levemente mi labio inferior, sentí su lengua buscando por la mía quien no tardo en reaccionar, sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, mi cabello y mi nuca, yo solo le acariciaba su cabello para no incomodarlo, nuestras lenguas seguían acariciándose y probando cada parte de ellas, comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, y comenzamos a separarnos poco a poco respirando fuerte y dándonos pequeños besos y mordiscos, nos separamos y colocamos nuestras frentes juntas, seguía acariciando mi cuello y cabello al igual que yo

"te amo" le dije casi como un suspiro, "al igual que yo bella" me dijo, sonriendo levemente "eso quiere decir que te gusto la canción?" dijo en voz baja, "me encanto, estuvo perfecta" le respondí "acorde?" pregunto riéndose, yo solo asentí

Seguíamos abrazados y con la frente pegada al otro, solo sintiendo el amor entre los dos

"escuche que tocabas edwa……" dijo emmett de repente haciendo que saltáramos y nos separáramos en un segundo, gracias emmett!!!

"que hacían?" pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, "nada emmett y mas te vale que no le digas a nadie…. En especial a alice, por favor" le dijo edward amenazándolo, tiene razón no quiero saber si la enana se entera

"si si lo prometo, pero…. Se estaban besando? Ósea que no era broma lo que dijiste?" seguía sonriendo ampliamente, edward me vio y yo asentí

"si emmett nos estábamos besando, y si no es la primera vez, pero es en serio no le digas a nadie" volvió a decirle edward

"si lo juro, pero que significa? Ya están juntos por fin?" pregunto emocionado, "emmett te pareces a alice, y aun estamos en eso por favor ya no preguntes mas, serás el primero en saber el resultado lo juro" le dije ya para romper esta incomodidad

"está bien, me alegro por ustedes lo saben, verdad?" dijo a un emocionado, edward y yo rodeamos los ojos y sonreímos, "pero bueno yo venía a decirte que si quieres tocar un rato conmigo la guitarra edward, te escuche tocando y se me antojo también" dijo ya menos emocionado pero aun sonriendo

Edward me vio para saber que quería hacer, "si está bien, yo voy abajo por algo de comer, me dio hambre de repente" dije caminando hacia la puerta "uh edward pues que le hiciste que hasta hambre le dio" solo escuche el golpe en la cabeza y el quejido de emmett, me reí y baje las escaleras


	31. las amigas

CAPITULO 31

LAS "AMIGAS"

EPOV

Otro día mas de escuela, bueno es viernes al menos y otro juego de hockey hay esta noche, toda la semana llevamos entrenando para este partido

"hola, edward" escuche la voz que me resultaba bastante familiar detrás de mí, casi me sale un gruñido de desagrado y me reí de eso

"hola tanya" dije sin voltear a verla, estaba guardando algunos libros y cosas en mi locker así que podía hacerme wey

"hace mucho que no hablo contigo, como has estado guapo?" dijo con la voz según ella sexy, bueno acepto que le salía bastante bien pero me daba risa su esfuerzo

"si lo se tanya, todo está bien conmigo y tú?" dije aun haciendo cosas en mi casillero, escuchaba como sus tacones pegaban en el piso, se estaba desesperando, "mmmm pues yo no ando tan bien, me siento abandonada por ti, porque eres tan malo?" dijo aun "seductoramente"

Ughhh odio que sean asi, me di la vuelta para enfrentarla pero desafortunadamente sus otras amiguitas se acercaban, demonios

"hola edward" "hola hermoso" "que tal ed?", me saludaban con voz chillona, sonreí un poco para no ser descortés "hola, jessica, lauren, angela" decía viendo a cada una respectivamente, estaba ahora un poco acorralado contra mi casillero

"estaba hablando con edward, nos pueden dejar unos minutos a solas?" les dijo tanya enojada, no quiero quedarme con ella a solas es la peor de todas, "no, está bien tanya deja que se queden" dije y todas sonrieron e hicieron ruiditos raros

"como quieras, en fin quería preguntarte algo, podrías sentarte con nosotras en la hora del almuerzo?" dijo jessica batiendo sus pestañas hacia mí, oh no creo que a bella le guste mucho

"no sé, tengo que hablar con mis hermanos ….eh sobre.. el hockey ya saben por el juego y eso" decía mientras buscaba algún hoyo entre ellas para escaparme, comenzaba a sentir un poco de claustrofobia

"vamos edward, seguro que a bella no le importara" dijo lauren pasándome un dedo sobre mi pecho y abdomen, ughhh pero no le puse mucha atención gracias a lo que dijo, la mire cuestionante, acaso sabía algo?

"a que te refieres lauren?" pregunte como si nada, "oh a nada en especial edward es solo que bella te ve como si fueras de su propiedad y pues eso a ti no parece molestarte" decía dándose la vuelta y sonriendo, todas comenzaron a seguirla moviendo las caderas bastantes notables con esos pantalones embarrados, "nos vemos en el almuerzo guapo" dijo tanya sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio, me dio risa no pude evitarlo, comencé a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase

__

No sé exactamente qué hacer, tengo curiosidad no puedo negarlo por lo que jessica quiere preguntarme pero sé que si me siento con ellas no me dejaran tranquilo

"que pasa hermano?" dijo jasper alcanzándome en el pasillo hacia la cafetería, "nada solo pensaba en ….." me quede callado, jasper se paró en seco frente a mí y me miro con la ceja levantada, respire hondo

"lo que sucede es que tanya y sus amigas se me acercaron hoy y me pidieron que si me sentaba con ellas en el almuerzo porque quieren preguntarme algo, y no sé qué hacer, tengo curiosidad pero sé que a bella no le gustaría eso además no me las quitare de encima" le dije sin respirar, dios me estoy pareciendo a alice

"edward no le veo lo malo a que te sientes con ellas, no es que te las fueras a coger ni nada por el estilo………… bueno solo con tanya" dijo riéndose, no me dio nada de gracia y lo vi serio

"ya perdón, lo que digo es que hoy bella seguro se sienta con Jacob hace rato los vi platicando y sonriendo así que lo más seguro es que lo haga" se me revolvió el estomago, se me había olvidado el perro

"y porque dices que no te las quitaras de encima?" me pregunto ladeando la cabeza, "pues porque las conozco seria como las semanas siguientes a cuando tanya y yo…. Bueno ya sabes, no me dejaba en paz todo el tiempo me seguía y me fregaba" pobre la verdad me porte bastante ojete con ella

"una cosa es tener sexo y otra platicar edward, no creo que por escuchar tu linda voz por una hora te sigan durante semanas" no las conoces jasper, rodee los ojos ante su comentario, "está bien, entonces diles a los demás el porque me senté con ellas, ok, obvio alice y rosalie se van a alborotar" dije poniéndole mi brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras reíamos ante la inevitable reacción de mis hermanas, caminábamos hasta la fila para comprar algo de comer, vi que la mesa de ellas ya estaba llena y esperándome

Ubique a bella sentada junto a su amiguito y los demás imbéciles de la push, bueno menos seth, el si es buen chico, me hierve la sangre tal parece que su mundo desapareciera cuando esta con el perro eso hace que menos pueda estar con ella, algún día se dará cuenta de lo enfermo que estoy y lo preferirá a el

"nos vemos al rato entonces" dijo jasper sacándome de mi burbuja, "si, hasta al rato" dije dirigiéndome a la mesa de las ……. Necesito buscarles un buen sobrenombre, vi de reojo a bella quien reía fuertemente hasta que observo donde me estaba sentando y se callo abruptamente

"bienvenido edward, no pensamos que te sentarías aquí" dijo lauren robándome un pepino de mi ensalada, que le pasa con mi comida no se juega

Toda la escuela nos miro por algunos minutos, era bastante raro que yo tuviera alguna clase de interacción por más de 5 minutos con alguien más aparte de mis hermanos y últimamente bella, mucho menos sentarme en una mesa separado de mi familia, no quise poner atención a las miradas de los demás

"si bueno, tengo curiosidad de lo que quieren preguntarme" dije comiendo de mi plato, tanya y lauren estaban babeando mirándome la boca, juro que estoy a punto de botarme de la risa pero porque no jugar un poco?

"solo por eso edward? Yo pensé que querías pasar tiempo con nosotras" dijo lauren poniendo cara de perro triste

Ok el juego comienza a ver hasta cuanto aguantan, entrecerré los ojos y pase lentamente mi lengua por los labios limpiándome algún rastro de aderezo sobre mi boca, escuche sus respiraciones que comenzaban a acelerarse y sonreí torcidamente "obvio que quiero estar con ustedes, ya esperaba tenerlas a las 4 al mismo tiempo" abrieron los ojos "para platicar me refiero obviamente" dije sonriendo más fuerte, ellas rieron nerviosamente

"sabes, nos puedes tener a las 4 cuando quieras, en donde quieras y como quieras" dijo tanya acercándose a mi oído soltando al final un pequeño gemido, que por cierto me hizo recordar la noche en que lo hicimos, que no estuvo mal por cierto

Sonreí otra vez viendo que todas asentían y se mordían los labios, bueno todas menos angela era siempre la que menos se involucraba con sus jueguitos, no sé realmente que hace con ellas si es totalmente diferente, me cae bien

"bueno eso lo podemos arreglar en otro momento, cierto" dije metiéndome un bocado a la boca lentamente, vi por el rabillo del ojo que bella no dejaba de observarme

Sentía la mirada penetrante de Mike, últimamente me ve bastante raro "no les parece como que Newton últimamente es medio….. gay?" dije para cambiar el tema, tanya se me acercaba demasiado para mi gusto y seguro que para el de bella también……….. si lo sé aunque ella casi casi este pescada del cuello del perro yo no puedo hacerle eso

Todas me vieron sorprendidas pero sonriendo y voltearon a ver a Mike quien se enrojeció y se volteo, "porque lo dices?" "a caso lo culpas? Hasta eres capaz de convertir a un hombre heterosexual en gay" rodee los ojos por el comentario inteligente de jessica "si bueno solo le digo porque se comporta bastante raro últimamente" continúe comiendo "mañana vas a ir su fiesta verdad?" no sé quien pregunto de las 4, solo asentí

"bueno y que era lo que querían preguntarme" recordé el porque me había sentado aquí

"bueno queríamos saber qué es lo que pasa entre bella y tú?" dijo lauren cruzándose de brazos y seria, "porque unos días están muy juntitos y sonrientes y otros días están separados y ella se va con Jacob y se nota a lenguas que eso te molesta" continuo diciendo pero con la mirada en la mesa de Jacob, bella se percato de esto y me miró confundida

"somos amigos lauren, y Jacob también lo es asique tiene derecho a estar con los dos" continúe comiendo como si no pasara nada, "y entonces porque te enojas y le pegas a jake? …… que fue lo que iba a decir ese día que tanto te enojo?" dijo tanya

Hice a un lado mi plato, olvidándome de comer gracias al enojo que comencé a sentir "como les dije es mi amiga, la mejor de hecho y obviamente si no permití que Jacob lo dijera… mucho menos!! Se los voy a decir, lo siento" que esperaba que soltara la sopa solo por un par de sonrisitas

"te gusta cierto?" pregunto jessica, casi escupo mi refresco pero me compuse, "me gusta quien jessica?" es fácil jugar con ellas, "bella obviamente tonto" lauren dijo sonriéndome

"mmmm es guapa no lo puedo negar" guapa? Pfff casi me muerdo la lengua, es hermosa, gloriosa, divina no hay palabras para describirla….. es simplemente el amor de mi vida

"ya edward, dinos que hay entre ustedes?" pregunto otra vez tanya, "no sé qué esperas que les diga pero en serio no hay nada entre nosotros" comenzaba a cansarme de esto

"porque no?" dijo de repente Ángela, la mire confundido "a que te refieres?" pregunte viéndola

"digo que porque no hay nada entre ustedes si se ve que son……." Callo y bajo la cabeza, que somos qué?, todas la veía con cara de enojo, baje mi cabeza para poder observarla a los ojos, "somos qué?" le dije

Vio a las demás y se limpio la garganta "son el uno para el otro, y tu mueres por ella y ella muere por ti" me quede helado, como puede decir eso, digo es verdad pero … como?

"hay por favor angela siempre dices esas cosas claro que no, ya estarían juntos si eso fuera cierto, verdad edward?" dijo jessica, no sé qué contestar, si supieran

"cierto, pero porque dices eso Ángela?" la curiosidad mato al gato lo sé, "pues porque se ve, ella está ahora con Jacob pero no deja de verte, observa cada movimiento que haces, siempre son así, cuando están juntos parecen imanes es imposible separarlos, caminan como si giraran alrededor del otro, me explico?" dijo sonrojándose, si definitivamente era muy diferente a las demás

"jajajajaja de donde sacaste eso, de algún libro de amor angie?" dijo tanya, yo aun seguí recapitulando las veces que bella y yo hemos caminado juntos y la verdad si me cuesta separarme de ella, siempre estamos rozándonos y tocándonos

"ustedes saben que es verdad, todos lo saben, es imposible no verlo, lo que me pregunto es el porqué no están juntos edward" dijo más seria Ángela, obvio no les pienso decir mis razones

"no se la respuesta Ángela, simplemente no …… puedo" todas se quedaron helada, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que dije, pero no puedo confiar en ellas, me voy

"bueno ya casi tocan y debo ir al baño así que si me disculpan chicas, me voy fue un placer" y así me levante de volada y salí de la cafería apenas escuche el grito de bella llamándome

__

_Alguna razón en particular de que te sentaras con las tigresas hoy?_ Las tigresas jajaja es bueno el apodo, sonreí disimuladamente al leer el recado que me dio bella en clase

_Ninguna en especial querían platicar conmigo y pues acepte, ya que tu estaba con tu mascota esa_ conteste y le pase el pedazo de papel

_No le digas así edward, yo no permito que te insulte así que tampoco lo hagas, y que me siente con el ya es algo normal es mi amigo_ odio que lo defienda y lo llame su amigo, pero me trago mi enojo, solo por ella lo hago maldita sea soy tan débil junto a ella

_Solo querían hablar conmigo, acaso sientes celitos swan?_ yo sé que si, _tú qué crees cullen?_ Me contesto rápido

_Verdad que no se siente bien? Es lo mismo que siento cuando te veo con tu mascota, perdón con Jacob_ le pase el papel y me quede helado al ver que me vio el profesor pero solo sonrió y se volteo, que raro

_Perdón edward, no es mi intención que te sientas así, pero tú tienes la culpa, hasta que no me agarres y me beses y me digas que me amas y que solo me quieres para ti y para nadie mas y digas que por fin somos una pareja ……… lo siento lo seguiré haciendo porque es mi amigo_ la voltee a ver y sonreía maliciosamente, no es gracioso más bien es dolor lo que me provoca

_No le veo la gracia swan, eres tan terca ………pero no más que yo así que te fregaste…….. y me fregué yo solito _si soy ingles, tengo un humor bastante negro

__

Estábamos en los lockers después de un intenso partido, casi nos ganan si no fue por el gol que me avente en los últimos 5 segundos estaríamos fritos, pero empatar no es tan malo

"como esta tu brazo jaz?" pregunto al entrenado, un maniático le estrello el bastón en el brazo a jasper, duele a madres!!

"bien couch solo me saldrá un moretón bastante grande pero no me duele como una ruptura" dijo tragándose el dolor, obvio somos jugadores de hockey no podemos ir llorando por los pasillos

"de todas manera que lo cheque el Dr. Cullen por favor" dijo el entrenador, "si couch" nos levantamos los tres y nos dirigimos a las regaderas ya que es viernes y a lo mejor vamos a algún lado nos bañamos aquí, pero esperamos que todos salgan, no me siento a gusto con que me vean tantos hombres desnudo

Salimos hacia el estacionamiento donde todos estaban murmurando y cantando y festejando como casi todos los viernes planeando la fiesta, vi a bella caminar hacia mis hermanas y corrí para alcanzarla, llegue justo antes que el perro ese que caminaba hacia ella, se detuvo y me vio con el ceño fruncido, le di una mirada de advertencia y se detuvo a unos metros

Abrace a bella por detrás, le di un beso en el cuello y la volteé para que me viera, la cargue por la cintura hasta tenerla con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y le di un beso en los labios, corto pero húmedo "te amo, solo te quiero para mí y para nadie más" le susurre en el oído y la baje lentamente, dejándola mareada

Algunos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban sorprendidos, mis hermanos excepto emmett claro estaban con la quijada en el suelo, el perro estaba rojo del coraje y algunos con los ojos abiertos, y eso que solo fue un besito deberían ver los atascones que luego nos metemos jajaja

"y te prometo que algún día si es que puedo….. te diré que somos pareja, no te estreses bella" le dije sonriendo mientras me veía como fuera de órbita, "respira hermosa" le dije antes de darme la vuelta e ir con mis hermanos

"que fue eso edward?" obvio la enana tenía que preguntar, "nada alice un juego que tenemos y que al parecer acabo de ganar, ya no preguntes mas ok" le dije guardando mis cosas en la cajuela del carro, bella se despidió de su amiguito y se subió a mi volvo.

* * *

* * *

Hola a todos, gracia una vez más por sus comentarios, me encanta esta historia y si es un poco lenta es porque cada capítulo se me ocurre al momento así que luego me alargo pero ya pronto viene lo bueno se los prometo, igual y en el prox capitulo pasa algo aun no se jajajaja

Pero nos les encanta el humor rarito de edward? es tierno como juguetón como bien rudo, me encanta!!!


	32. la fiesta

ARTICULO 32

LA FIESTA

BPOV

Las piernas aun me tiemblan y tengo una gran sensación de hormigueo en los labios, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que nos besamos, ese beso en particular estuvo muuuy bueno, y el hecho de que haya sido frente a todos lo hizo mas excitante, si!!!! Lo estoy logrando…. Bueno eso creo, edward puede ser de lo más cambiante a veces

Íbamos camino a port angels, vamos a festejar un rato el partido, lo veo con la mirada clavada en el camino pero una sonrisa marcada en sus labios

"está bien cullen, dilo, di porque lo hiciste?" no es que me moleste pero no puedo decirle lo grandioso que estuvo se le subiría a la cabeza

"qué?.... te molesto swan?" me pregunto borrando esa sonrisa, cree que me molesta besarlo frente a todos?

"no me molesto edward, lo sabes solo quiero saber el porqué lo hiciste?" necesito saber si realmente se está abriendo o solo es uno más de sus juegos "egoístas" como él les dice

La sonrisa le regreso gracias a dios a sus labios "porque tú me dijiste que si hacia eso, no volverías a sentarte con Jacob, y es lo que más deseo en la vida" dijo sonriendo más fuerte, "mmmm bueno pero lamento decirte que no estuvo completa la petición que hice….. te falta lo más importante" si él juega yo también puedo

"lo sé preciosa, sabes que me muero por decir a los cuatro vientos que tu y yo estamos juntos y que eres mía, pero aun aunque lo fuéramos no estoy seguro de poder ser ……..alguien bueno para ti" dijo obvio borrando esa preciosa sonrisa y poniendo los ojos opacos y vacios que tanto aborrezco

Me quede callada ya no se que mas decirle para hacerlo ver que eso no me importa y que estoy para apoyarlo

"lo siento bella siempre termino entristeciendo el entorno, cierto?" dijo con una media sonrisa pero los ojos tristes, alce mi mano para acariciarle su mejilla y después tomarle la mano

Llegamos a un restaurante italiano, estábamos todos sentados comiendo deliciosamente, por supuesto los hombres cullen casi se terminan como tres diversos platos, comen impresionante

" y ya tienen resuelto el dilema de la universidad?" pregunto jasper mirándonos a todos, "mm te refieres a que vamos a estudiar, y en donde?" dijo edward

"yo quiero ser jugador de hockey profesional eso lo saben" dijo emmett fuertemente, todo lo vimos rodeando los ojos, "ok ok me gustaría estudiar psicología pero para deportistas o algo así, no sé como se llame, pero eso obvio en el caso de que no sea aceptado en alguna liga de la NHL" dijo orgulloso, NHL? Ya había escuchado eso pero no se en donde, "national hockey league" me susurro edward leyendo una vez más mi mente, soy tan transparente para él?

"gracias cullen" le dije sonriendo, "para servirte bella" dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa pero a la octava revolución de perfección

"en un par de meses tengo que ir a Toronto para la prueba que me van a hacer, se acuerdan del cazador de talentos que fue a un partido? De hecho ustedes dos también tienen la prueba" dijo emmett emocionado, si lo veo como un jugador profesional

"si lo se emmett, pero yo la verdad no tengo gran interés en volverme profesional" dijo edward, es extraño creí que una de sus pasiones es el hockey, "porque no?" le pregunte

"digo si me encanta jugar y verlo pero me gustaría más ser neurocirujano o publicista o incluso chef saben que amo comer y cocinar jajaja, aun no se por cual me decido" dijo viendo su plato aun con comida y babeando, todos sonreímos al verlo

"además tienes muy buen sazón hermano, yo también prefiero tener antes más opciones que volverme profesional, me gustaría ser empresario y tener varios negocios, aun no sé, pero es administración lo que necesito estudiar, cierto?" dijo jasper, demonios todos tienen como que una idea bastante buena de su futuro

"y ustedes mujercitas, que quieren?" pregunto emmett, "obvio yo estudiare diseño quiero tener mi propia línea de ropa y ustedes hermanitos serán mis modelos para las pasarelas jajajaja" dijo alice mirando a sus hermanos quienes nada mas rodearon lo ojos y sonrieron

"yo también quiero ser una especie de empresaria y tener institutos de belleza, ya saben spas y todo eso, supongo que administración será también" dijo rosalie, es raro siempre creí que sería modelo

"y tu bella?" me pregunto jasper, "la verdad aun no sé bien, lo que me encantaría es ser escritora o hacer críticas de libros o algo así, ya saben que soy un poco nerd, supongo que será literatura inglesa, eso me gustaría estudiar" dije sorprendiéndome la respuesta, supongo que si deseo convertirme en eso

"es perfecto para ti" dijo edward, "siempre estás en las nubes swan que mejor forma que poner esos pensamientos en papel" dijo sonriendo mas y yo entrecerraba los ojos mas "que! Es verdad, también es que siempre dices las cosas correctas en el momento adecuado y supongo que eso también se verá bien expuesto en papel" sonreía mas fuerte aun y yo no pude evitar sonreír con el

La noche paso normal, dormí con edward en sus brazos después de unos pequeños besitos de buenas noches, soy adicta a sus labios

"bellaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grito la histérica de alice quien insiste en vestirme para ir a la fiesta y por supuesto edward estaba atacado de la risa, le saque la lengua y me dirigí hacia el infierno ósea la recamara de la enana, jasper salió disparado y se dirigió a la recamara de edward

EPOV

"que onda hermano, ya te dejo alice tu vestimenta de modelo en la cama?" pregunto jasper entrando en mi recamara, yo estaba en bóxers tocando un poco la guitarra al fin y al cabo no tengo que preocuparme por escoger mi ropa, alice lo hace por mi

"si jazz hasta los calzones me escoge, que linda no?" dije con sarcasmo, "no te burles de su enferma fascinación, es tu hermana y mi novia bagheera" ughh otra vez con lo de pantera

"y bueno te corrieron del cuarto?" dije tocando algunos acordes, "si es todo un caos ahí dentro así que vengo a compartir un rato con mi hermano preferido" dijo sentándose en mi sillón, "mmmm emmett está dormido?" se que no soy su hermano favorito, como serlo después de haber sido un hígado durante un tiempo

"jajaja si, pero aun así me gusta estar tiempo contigo" dijo sonriendo y checando su brazo de la herida, "que lindo jazz gracias, yo también lo disfruto" dije sonriendo y pestañando lindamente, "cállate baghee" dijo riendo

"hace mucho que no hablamos sobre bella, como vas con ese asunto?" dijo viéndome, "no se jasper, ya sabes cómo está la situación con Jacob y lo que paso entre ellos, pero como que nos hemos acercado más" dije realmente sin saber bien que decir

"si eso es obvio pero cuando por fin van a estar juntos?" pregunto echando la cabeza hacia atrás, "muero por hacerlo pero no soy capaz de mantener una relación, voy a terminar echándolo a perder todo" dije poniéndome los pantalones que dejo alice para mi

"no te has dado cuenta que hasta ahorita a bella le vale madres tu locura y te quiere tal como eres? Tú crees que te va a dejar cuando estén juntos?" me dijo un poco enojado "ok jasper necesitas relajarte, no se está bien, no sé si sea capaz ni sé a qué nivel mis demonios puedan llegar tampoco" dije también molesto

"es que no te comprendo edward, juro que no lo hago como es posible que te hagas esto, deja de ser egoísta y fíjate en sus sentimientos también!" dijo mas fuerte, se que tiene razón

"me fijo jasper, se que también la lastimo pero su reacción es ir y acostarse con el apestoso ese, como quieres que reaccione y al mismo tiempo no me puedo enojar porque yo fui el estúpido que la empuja a hacer eso!!!!………… como fue que se complico tanto este asunto!!!!, debí alejarme de ella desde un principio" me deje caer en la cama, me estresa, siento como si oprimieran mi pecho y me cortaran el aire, necesito relajarme

Jasper se arrodillo junto a mi "calma hermano, tu solo hiciste este nudo y tu lo puedes deshacer así de fácil, no pudiste alejarte de ella desde un principio porque están destinados idiota, esto no es un amor pasajero es lo mismo que alice y yo o emmett y rose, es para siempre, se ve, así que relájate y no pienses tanto, te va a hacer daño y lo sabes" asentí lentamente sintiendo que entraba aire de nuevo a mis pulmones, hace tiempo que no me da uno de esos ataques

"lo sé jazz, gracias, no necesito uno de esos ahorita, cierto?" sonreí levemente, "eres un tonto, que ya se te olvido como son esos ataques?" me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y se levanto, "voy a vestirme o mi novia me matara y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo ok" dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

__

Apenas y puedo manejar bien al ver a bella sentada junto a mí con ese vestido que ….. oh dios piensa en otra cosa edward o te dará un paro……… y no precisamente cardiaco, se ve hermosa es lo único que digo

"porque tan callado edward?" me pregunto mi ángel, "por nada en especial solo pensaba en lo hermosa que te ves" y por supuesto ese sonrojo hermoso a pareció en sus mejillas, "tú también te ves delicioso cullen" no pude evitar soltar la carcajada "delicioso? Yo dije hermosa bella" y se puso más roja

"lo sé, pero tú eres delicioso" y rio junto conmigo. Ya estábamos por llegar a la fiesta

__

BPOV

Después de un rato de saludar y sonreír hipócritamente a todos, estábamos en un balcón tomando unas cervezas y platicando entre nosotros, se ve que hoy todas las zorritas de la escuela piensan que tendrán su oportunidad única en la vida para seducir a edward porque parecen zopilotes volando alrededor, hasta él se ve ya fastidiado, pobre quien lo manda a ser tan hermoso

"bella, hoy es una muy buena oportunidad para el plan de poner celoso a edward, lo vas hacer?" me susurro alice, gracias a la música era difícil escuchar

"no se alice, no quiero que se aleje de mi sabes cómo es, no soportaría eso" es un arma de dos filos no quiero que se vaya de mi lado pero a la vez sería lo oportunidad para que abra los ojos

"lo sé bella, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto, ahí está Jacob y sus amigos, ve con ellos" me dijo y observe a todos los de la push jugando y riendo, observe a edward que sonreía por algo que emmett decía, se veía feliz y relajado no quiero arruinar eso

"no ahorita alice, velo se ve que está disfrutando, quieres hacerlo miserable en este momento?" le dije y enseguida lo volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza

Continuamos platicando entre nosotros y de vez en cuando alguien se unía a nuestra plática, había muchísima gente y de repente nos apretábamos entre todos y otras veces se desalojaba a nuestro alrededor

"juro que me han pellizcado las nalgas como 3 veces, lo mas chistoso es que cuando volteo son hombres los que están detrás de mi" me susurro edward y casi escupo el trago de cerveza, que por cierto era como la quinta o sexta, no se pero empiezo a sentir el efecto

"los culpas cullen, que con ese traserito tan bonito" le dije y le pellizque levemente, oh dios jamás me voy a lavar las manos que sensación mas deliciosa, tan redondito y durito mmmmm, abrió los ojos y me vio pero con una cara de malicia y la sonrisa torcida tan de él

"si te llevas te aguantas swan" me dijo sonriendo mas, odio que juegue así conmigo pero a la vez lo amo porque me encanta la sensación que me provoca

"que piensas hacer al respecto?" dije con voz provocadora, espero que me haya salido bien y le guiñe un ojo, se acerco a mí y me paso su nariz oliéndome desde el cuello hasta mi barbilla "no puedo decirte o juro que me llevaría preso tu padre por pervertido" dijo separándose lentamente pero viéndome los labios mientras se mordía los suyos, que delicia

"cullen!!! Eres tan indecente!!!, muy raro en un ingles, será que ya te hizo efecto la cerveza?" dije mordiéndome el labio, que hizo que sonara un mmmm en su garganta, "bella, los ingleses nos amamantamos con cerveza…… tú crees que con dos me sienta mareado?" dijo riendo fuerte, estábamos en una pequeña burbuja en este momento, jugando y seduciéndonos entre los dos

"bueno si no fue la cerveza entonces te estás embriagando de amor" jajajaja me bote de la risa al ver su cara de desagrado, si he de decir que no es taaan romántico, no dices cosas así como hacer el amor y eso, lo demuestra pero le da pena decirlo, no es encantador?

"eso no lo niego, tú haces que pierda todo el estilo, es tan cursi bella" dijo riéndose pero sonrojándose un poco, aha! Ya sé una manera de sonrojarlo cada vez que quiera

Así pasamos unos momentos más tomados de la mano y platicando, todos o más bien todas a nuestro alrededor estaban enfurecidas no paraban de criticarme pero me vale

"bella cuando me vas a hacer caso, ven vamos a bailar!!" dijo Jacob atrás de mi tomándome por el hombro y jalándome levemente, edward soltó un pequeño gruñido de desagrado e instintivamente me apretó la mano

Mire a Jacob quien sonreía y me jalaba, luego mire a edward quien estaba serio y enojado, comencé a soltarme de su agarre y me miro fijamente pero con dolor en el rostro, le sonreí levemente

"no te vayas" me dijo fríamente, no sabía qué hacer Jacob continuaba jalándome y edward me suplicaba con la mirada, alice estaba detrás de edward asintiendo que me fuera

"es un ratito edward, es mi amigo también lo sabes" le dije dándole la espalda para caminar con Jacob, lo vi rápidamente y estaba aun con la mano estirada y la boca abierta, con el rostro entristecido y sorprendido, si definitivamente este plan va a terminar mal, quiero regresar y abrazarlo y decirle que me perdone pero sé que si hago eso el nunca se decidirá, necesita sentir mi ausencia para que se decida o para que desaparezca

"edward ven" escuche que alice le dijo y lo jalaba de la mano, todas las zopilotas a su alrededor empezaban a relamerse los labios, malditas!!!


	33. la fiesta cont

CAPITULO 33

LA FIESTA CONT.

EPOV

"edward, ven" escuche a alice decir mientras estaba parado como el imbécil que soy viendo a bella irse con ese perro, estúpido de mi el pensar que ella me querría, si soy estoy lleno de miedo, rencor y todos los sentimientos que existen, soy un idiota por dejarla ir, pero al mismo tiempo nadie la obliga

"edward!!" me grito alice para que reaccionara, voltee a ver a mi hermana con la mirada de mis demás hermanos clavada en mi, ughhh no tengo ganas de hablar en este momento, solo me van a fastidiar y decir lo que ya se

"ahora no alice, déjenme solo unos momentos quieren?" les dije, bajando por unas escaleras hacia el jardín de atrás que estaba un poco vacio de personas

No me siguieron afortunadamente pero sé que me observan para que no cometa alguna estupidez, no soy capaz de golpear otra vez a jacob no es su culpa que yo sea así y pues también le gusta bella, como culparlo cierto?

No aguanto más esta situación, deseo tenerla junto a mí por el resto de mi vida, pero soy muy explosivo y mal encarado ella no se merece estar junto a mí y sufrir mis desvaríos, no tiene porque cargar con mis penas

Comencé a caminar hasta unas rocas donde se veía un acantilado impresionante, no puedo negar que forks es un lugar hermoso, me senté sobre una roca y observe por un rato el abismo, recorriendo mil veces en mi cabeza los recuerdos dolorosos de hace apenas 5 años, mi presente junto con mi familia lo afortunado que fui y soy al encontrar a unas personas tan cariñosas como ellos, el conocer a bella y un poco de mi futuro como me lo imagino con y sin ella

Después de varios minutos o quizá horas de estar sentado ahí y cavilando en mi cabeza decidí regresar, encontré las miradas de mis hermanos tranquilizándose por mi aparición

"estoy bien, no pongan esa cara y sigan disfrutando…. Es más voy por otra cerveza, está bien?" les sonreí y ellos me la devolvieron asintiendo y comenzando a bailar

Me dirigí donde estaban las botellas de alcohol y los baldes con cervezas frías, me agache para tomar alguna

"mmm hermosa vista" escuche decir a una mujer detrás de mí, no le reconocí la voz por la música tan alta

Me gire para verla y obviamente era la oportunista de tanya, me reí ante su mirada cristalina y penetrante, ya está un poco mareada obviamente, "te gusta lo que ves tanya?" le dije riendo mas fuerte

"me encanta, pero me gusta más lo que vi en otra fiesta" dijo mordiéndose el labio, se exacto a la fiesta en la que se refiere

"si creo que ahí viste más de lo que debías" le dije riéndome y guiñándole un ojo, ella rio fuerte "pero no parecía molestarte, tu también viste bastaaante de mi" dijo acercándose más, si recuerdo que la verdad tanya tiene un cuerpo fenomenal era inevitable no verla

"tampoco parecía molestarte" dije acercándome también a ella pero volteando de repente para dirigirme hacia el área de la alberca, ella me seguía obviamente

"edward!!! Grito jessica casi cayéndose a la alberca seguida de lauren quien se reía de ella, me pare a lado de la alberca y con la vista del mismo acantilado de hace un momento

"dónde estabas hermoso te perdimos de vista" dijo lauren llegando a mí y abrazándome por la cintura, me estrese y di unos pasos hacia atrás sin ser grosero, "a caso me seguían por toda la fiesta?" les dije mientras hacían cara de vergüenza las 3, que flojera, perseguir a una persona que ni te pela en una fiesta suena patético

"si bueno solo estábamos preocupadas por lo que bella te hizo" dijo jessica con veneno en la voz, "se largo con Jacob eso no se hace, yo jamás lo haría es una tonta" dijo tanya

"no tienen idea de lo que dicen y no voy a permitir que hablen así de ella" dije serio viendo a las tres que sonreía tontamente ….obvio efecto del alcohol

"ok lo que digas edward, pero si ella esta divirtiéndose porque tu no?" dijo lauren acercándose otra vez a mí, solo rodee los ojos y sonreí levemente, las tres se acercaban a mí y me veía como tiburones frente a una foca herida

Levante la vista para no sentirme incomodo con sus miradas, ya a estas alturas estoy acostumbrado a que me vean como pedazo de carne….. hey! Hasta yo me vendí alguna vez como pedazo de carne, observe por las ventanas de la casa que daba a las escaleras, estaban bella y Jacob riéndose, bailando y subiendo poco a poco las escaleras, Jacob la cargaba y la soltaba y ella sonreía…….. mi pecho comenzó a dolerme

"y… que clase de diversión tienes en mente lauren?" dije volteando a verlas, sonrieron y se observaron entre ellas relamiéndose los labios, "mmm que quieres hacer para divertirte?" dijo jessica pasándome un dedo sobre mi pecho y abdomen

Quiero largarme de aquí y sacar mi coraje de alguna u otra manera, observe otra vez en la ventana y bella seguía en las escaleras junto con Jacob, mi cabeza iba a estallar, ese demonio estaba a punto de salir otra vez

"que quieren que haga para que me dejen en paz de una vez por todas?" les dije fríamente, abrieron los ojos grandes, lo siento no puedo evitar se de lo mas patán cuando mis demonios salen

"ehh no se, por mi con un beso me conformo" dijo jessica obvio la más mediocre de todas, está bien si eso quiere para que me deje en paz lo hare

Me acerque a ella y la tome por la cara, comencé a besarla y ella soltó un gemido jalándome fuertemente hacia ella, su lengua entro en mi boca y yo la detuve con la mía, así fue por unos minutos hasta que nos separamos y me lleve su labio inferior en medio de los míos soltándolos y haciendo un ruidoso "pluk", ella respiraba aceleradamente y abrió los ojos pasando su lengua por sus labios "mmmmmm" fue lo que dijo

"ok voy yo voy yo, yo quiero uno de esos también" dijo lauren viendo la expresión de jessica, supongo que soy un buen besador jajaja nunca me lo han dicho pero por su expresión lo supongo

Me acerque a lauren y también le tome la cara, pegue mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarla, gracias a esa posición veía la casa y ubique la mirada de bella clavada en la mía, su cara reflejaba dolor, sorpresa, tristeza, no me detuve y desvié mi mirada de ella cerrando los ojos, después de unos momentos me separe de lauren, pasando mi lengua por sus labios al final "mmmm delicioso" dijo mientras mi lengua terminaba de recorrer su boca

"la cara de bella es inexplicable" dijo la estúpida de tanya, haciendo que me sintiera mierda, "solo por ese comentario tanya tu no entras al juego" le dije y me largue de ahí, camine hacia la casa en busca de mis hermanos, me tope a bella quien me veía desde las escaleras y se sujeto mas a Jacob quien se agacho para besar su cuello, seguí caminando hasta que los vi casi en el mismo lugar donde estaban, me vieron y solo les dije con mis manos y labios "me voy" y Salí de ahí rápidamente

"edward" escuche que alguien me gritaba pero no le di importancia y continúe mi camino hacia mi carro y finalmente mi casa

BPOV

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, edward se besaba con las malditas zopilotas como podía hacer eso, sabía que este estúpido plan iba a terminar mal, le llame varias veces mientras caminaba hacia su carro pero nunca volteo

"lo perdí, lo perdí" dije parada cerca de donde estaba su carro hace unos momentos, "bella!" escuche a alice gritar y en seguida sentí sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor, lo perdí no podía articular otra cosa

"bella está bien, deja que piense las cosas " dijo rosalie llegando hasta mi, ya tenía a los 4 cullens a mi alrededor

"como puedes decir que todo está bien!! Lo perdí!! Te aseguro que no quiere saber de mi en su vida este plan fue una estúpida idea!!! Lo sabia!!!" grite más bien les grite llorando

"no llores bella, si no abrió los ojos es su problema tu no debes sufrir por sus locuras, no es capaz de dejar su pasado y salir adelante bella, al menos no ahora" dijo jasper

"bella" dijo Jacob detrás de todos, lo vi y estaba triste, soy tan estúpida otra vez arruine todo con mis mejores amigos, me acerque a Jacob

"perdón jake, otra vez lo hice, me fui tras el sin importar lo que tu pensabas" le dije arrepentida de hacerle eso también, "no digas eso bella yo sé que no es a mí a quien amas pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para que el idiota ese abra los ojos" dijo dejándome en seco "que? Como puedes de….." me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mi boca

"porque sufres por lo que hace y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir bells, pero si eres feliz persiguiéndolo….. adelante no te voy a detener, soy tu amigo recuerdas?" dijo sonriendo y acariciándome la mejilla

Observe a los demás y estaban con la boca abierta y viendo a jacob, "que!! No soy un imbécil que solo piensa con el…… " dijo Jacob señalándose en medio del pantalón " a diferencia de lo que piensa edward, si puedo tener corazón" les dijo riendo ampliamente

"quieres que te lleve a su casa bells, así ustedes no tienen porque cortar su fiesta" dijo viéndome y a los cullen quien asintieron o se encogieron de hombros simplemente

"pero bebiste ya demasiado jake no quiero que vayas solo" dije aun impresionada por el enorme corazón de jake, "sam va con migo si quieres" me dijo

Asentí y me despedí de los cullen, "espero verte mañana en la mañana bella" me dijo emmett cargándome y dejándome nuevamente después de un abrazo de oso, "si eso espero también emmett, con toda mi alma" dije viéndolos y despidiéndome con la mano de ellos

__

Una vez más le agradecí a Jacob lo que hizo y entre a la casa obscura, la segunda vez que lo hago y espero que sea la última mi corazón juro que se escucha por todos los rincones, no sé que esperar cuando abra la puerta de su cuarto

Subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido, no era tan tarde pero sé que esme y Carlisle ya están dormidos, continúe subiendo hasta el tercer piso y respire profundamente, escuchaba unos acordes bajos de la guitarra, abrí la puerta lentamente y lo observe sentado en el sillón con la cabeza agachada y con los audífonos puestos de la guitarra, tocaba para sí solo

No sé que esperar, estará enojado? Me correrá de su cuarto? De su vida? Estoy segura que lo hará, casi puedo asegurar que sus palabras serán nunca más quiero verte me largo lejos de aquí

Entre más a la habitación y me pare junto a su cama para verlo, jamás me cansare de su belleza, no puedo estar enojado por lo que hizo de besarlas, no puedo reclamarle nada yo estaba igual con Jacob en una posición comprometedora

Seguía tocando y moviendo la cabeza lentamente, cuando de momento levanto la vista y me observo, me paralice por esa mirada tan penetrante, se quito los audífonos y se levanto para dejar su guitarra, yo no podía decir palabra alguna o siquiera moverme de mi lugar

Volteo y camino hacia a mí, me tomo de un hombro y me jalo hacia el abrazándome fuertemente, respire la esencia de su pecho "sabía que vendrías" me dijo en mi oído, me separe de él para verlo, estaba sonriendo levemente

"estas bien?" le pregunte sin saber que significaba esta reacción de él, levanto su mano para acariciarme la mejilla viéndome con una mirada tan llena de amor que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza "perfectamente, ahora que estas aquí, no deseo nada más" después de decirlo me jalo hacia su cama y no sentamos en medio de ella, uno frente al otro

"necesito ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo que ha pasado, no quería que esto se saliera mas de control pero no supe cómo reaccionar" decía viendo nuestras manos enlazadas, quise interrumpirlo pero no me dejo

"verte una vez más con Jacob así me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza" dijo sonriendo "me di cuenta lo idiota que soy al dejar que te me vayas de esa manera, poco a poco te estoy empujando más hacia él y no es lo que quiero" decía dejándome más confundida

"que dices edward?" dije acariciándole su suave pero fuerte mejilla " me di cuenta que no estamos juntos por mi miedo a sufrir de que desaparezcas de mi vida, pero hoy me di cuenta que sería un dolor peor al verte con él o con otro hombre, creí soportarlo pero es una estupidez, te amo tanto" me dijo viéndome a los ojos, llenos de honestidad y amor

No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, mis ojos se llenaron instantáneamente de lagrimas "yo también te amo tanto, siento mucho hacer lo que hice hoy no fue mi….." negó con la cabeza y me callo con un dedo "si no lo hubieras hecho no me hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas por fin" dijo limpiándome con su pulgar mis lagrimas que derramaban, lo vi y se le veían los ojos cristalinos

Reí nerviosamente por lo que estaba pasando y me miro confuso "cuantas cervezas tomaste edward?" le dije y rio ampliamente "es serio bella, ya no puedo más, no puedo verte con otro hombre mientras yo tengo que quedarme en una esquina sabiendo que es a mí a quien amas" dijo besándome las palmas de la mano, es una sensación maravillosa

De repente se veía nervioso, y con el ceño fruncido peleando con las palabras que quería decir, "dilo edward, di lo que piensas" le dije levantando su rostro con mis manos

"promete algo, quieres?" dijo en voz baja, asentí y acaricie sus mejillas, "prométeme que nunca me vas a lastimar como ella lo hizo, prométeme que nunca me vas a abandonar" dijo con una lagrima derramando en su rostro

No pude evitar llorar más fuerte, "nunca, nunca lo hare te lo prometo, eres mi ángel que siempre voy a cuidar y que el que va a cuidar de mi" dije acercándome mas " te amo" le dije sonriendo y probando mis lagrimas que llegaban a mi boca, el sonrió mas fuerte y se estiro hacia su mesa de noche y me ofreció un kleenex

Me limpie las lagrimas al igual que él, y retiro con sus manos mis últimas lagrimas, se acerco a mi rostro y respiro profundo, "amo tu aroma bella, nunca quiero separarme de él" dijo antes de pegar sus labios con los míos, no pude evitar decir un fuerte mmmmm mientras movía mis labios al ritmo de los suyos, es tan perfecto como congenian nuestros cuerpos

No es un beso de necesidad, simplemente de amor, lento, jugoso y exquisito donde estábamos demostrando lo mucho que nos necesitábamos, nuestras lenguas salieron al mismo tiempo para una fina pelea entre ellas, mordía sus labios los acariciaba con mi lengua y el soltaba pequeños gemidos, yo respiraba fuertemente, sentía sus manos recorrer mi nuca y cuello y con la otra mi cabello para acercarme a él, nos separábamos levemente para tomar aire y me daba pequeños besos y pasaba su lengua sobre mis labio ahora hinchados por la profundidad del beso, sobaba su cabello sedoso y delgado lentamente, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero parecían segundos solamente, ricos y placenteros segundos

"bella…." Dijo respirando aceleradamente, "mmhmm" dije intentando recuperar mi cabeza, "bella….. quieres ser mi novia?" dijo con su frente recargada en la mía y sonriendo torcidamente, oh dios!!

"no deseo nada mas en la vida que serlo edward" dije sonriendo igual que él y mi frente en la suya, levante mi cabeza para tener sus labios una vez más en los míos

Después de un rato de miradas, palabras y besos llenos de necesidad por el otro, decidimos acostarnos para dormir, entre sus brazos continuamos hablando y riendo sobre lo descontrolada de la situación y el futuro que nos espera

Poco a poco nos dejamos vencer ante el sueño, no sin antes darle las gracias silenciosamente a la pequeña duende que dormía en la habitación de enfrente, dormí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, rodeada por los brazos de edward, de mi hermoso, fuerte, inteligente y de lo más loco novio, dormí con una sonrisa enorme.

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez, que les pareció, por fin está abriendo los ojos este hombre tan difícil caray, pero no se confíen recuerden que aun falta que suelte cosas de su pasado, no todo será perfección entre ellos.

Pero ahora les tengo una pequeña mala noticia, el prox 7 de diciembre salgo de vacaciones hacia Barcelona para visitar a mi hermano, estaré fuera todo un mes, pero me llevo mi laptop procurare actualizar lo mas que pueda aunque obvio no es garantía, prometo que al menos hare 2 capítulos mas, lo siento mucho pero cuando regrese actualizaré como nunca, sigas con sus reviews y díganme que opinan de la historia

Muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo ; ) : }


	34. NA2

Hola a todos otra vez, desde Barcelona, se que les prometí escribir pero se los juro que esta cañón entre las sobrinas que no me dejan concentrar y los paseos me es imposible, pero porfa no se desaparezcan prometo que llegando actualizo pero tres seguidos jajaja, intentare a ver si puedo subir alguno pero si va a estar difícil, necesito privacidad y pues con mis sobrinas atrás de mi no se puede jajajaja

No me abandonen por favor les prometo luego actualizar seguidísimo, además aquí me he inspirado para varios relatos mas así que sigan leyendo

Bueno me despido por el momento y nos vemos pronto, felices fiestas, gracias por sus reviews


	35. nuevo dia

CAPITULO 34

UN NUEVO DÍA

BPOV

Tras una noche diferente, nueva y maravillosa despierto en los brazos de un ser increíble, que ha sufrido lo que muchos en su vida llegan a sufrir, lo que lo ha llevado a encerrarse un poco dentro de sí, pero por fin abrió los ojos como él lo dijo ayer

No sé realmente que esperar ahora, se que tiene miedo a echar a perder las cosas y por eso será difícil.

Sentí su respiración tranquila en mi cuello, debajo de sus sabanas calientitos estábamos abrazados, me separe unos segundos para verlo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo pero aun así tiene la cara tensa, se le veía la mandíbula marcada y un poco el ceño fruncido, que estará pasando por esa cabeza?

Se habrá arrepentido? Oh dios y si se despierta y me dice que estaba equivocado, que no será capaz? Puede hacerlo, el es así cambiante totalmente

No no puede hacer eso necesito calmarme, mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido por el miedo repentino de sus palabras, las cuales aun no pronuncia pero es un riesgo, decidí levantarme e ir al baño para despabilarme, lentamente me separe más de él y sentí como me buscaba un poco con su mano aun dormido, sonreí al verlo

Me dirigí al baño y me observe en el espejo, con los ojos hinchados y la boca hinchada también, que bueno que edward no me ha visto, aunque insiste en decir que me veo encantadora recién levantada, puffff realmente lo dudo

Después de lavarme los dientes, echarme un poco de agua en la cara para distraerme salí del baño, solo para encontrarme a un perfecto modelo esperándome en la cama con una sonrisa enorme y hermosa, con un codo recargado en la almohada y su cabeza recargada en su mano, con la otra mano acaricio un lado de la cama y me hizo la señal de que me acostara ahí, estaba solo de la cintura para abajo tapado con la sabana, trague saliva fuerte

"porque esa mirada cullen?" le dije jugando e hipnotizada por su mirada seductora, rio mas echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, "no puedo simplemente desear que mi novia se acueste un momento a mi lado?" dijo con voz seductora y aun riendo, no pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo decir "mi novia"

Camine hacia la cama aun con la sonrisa seguramente idiota marcada en mi cara, el abrió las sabanas para que me acostara a su lado y me abrazo fuerte una vez que me recargue en su almohada, sentí como respiraba el olor de mi cabello y soltada pequeños mmmmm´s

Yo seguía riendo nerviosamente y por lo feliz que me sentía "que sucede bella, porque tan sonriente?" me pregunto acariciando con un dedo el contorno de mi sonrisa

"porque? Como preguntas eso edward, obvio porque soy feliz al estar contigo y al saber que por fin estamos juntos" le dije viéndolo y sonriendo, su mirada cambio repentinamente y su sonrisa se desvaneció, oh oh

"que pasa?" le dije acariciando su rostro, "no me gusta que te sientas asi" me dijo en voz baja y con la mirada perdida en su habitación

No quiere que sea feliz? No entiendo que dice, "a que te refieres? Te molesta que sea feliz?!" le pregunte en tono brusco

Sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza "no me refiero a eso bella" dijo mientras me observaba y su sonrisa desaparecía otra vez, suspiro

"me refiero a que no se si sea capaz de hacerte feliz bella, no sé si tenga lo necesario para cubrir tus expectativas…." Decía pero lo tuve que parar, negué la cabeza y puse mi mano en su boca

"no empiezas a sacar tu inseguridad edward, la relación es de dos" le dije acariciando su rostro, "lo sé, pero no soy normal tengo demasiados problemas lo sabes, ni si quiera sé el porqué te interesas en mi" decía con ojos tristes y obscuros

"que!!!" dije casi gritando, no pudo creer "cómo es posible que digas eso, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, eres ….." comencé a decir, no me importa repetírselo un millón más pero sonrió y me tapo ahora él la boca con su mano

"ya sé lo que vas a decir bella, no sé cómo expresar bien lo que siento, estoy un poco abrumado con todo esto, por un lado amo el saber que eres mía y puedo por fin besarte y abrasarte como lo deseaba desde que te conocí pero por otro lado está ese lado obscuro de mí que me obliga detenerme" dijo viéndome y acariciando con un dedo el contorno de mi cintura

"es poco a poco no pienses tanto en las cosas y déjate llevar más por tus instintos" le dije sin ni siquiera saber bien, sus manos recorriendo mi cintura y espalda me sacaban de mis pensamientos

"lo sé hermosa, pero prometeme que no saldrás corriendo a la primera locura" me dijo con una media sonrisa y los ojos más animados, "ya te prometí que jamás te dejare ni te hare daño, yo no rompo mis promesas" le dije acariciando su cabello mas despeinado de lo usual pero sin perder su toque interesante

"siempre hay una primera vez" dijo para el mismo en voz baja pero logre escucharlo, lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados y él me vio, puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió sujetándome del cuello y acercándome a él, estábamos a pocos centímetros

Sentía su respiración muy cerca y deseaba besarlo pero él estaba observándome atentamente, movía sus ojos alrededor de mi rostro mientras su mano acariciaba mi nuca, tenía una media sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y yo podía ver el verde claro de sus ojos y el toque de topacio que tenia con la luz que entraba por su ventana

"eres preciosa, por más que te observo no veo ninguna imperfección en ti" dijo con la voz aterciopelada, no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír como tonta

"esto solo te hace mas hermosa" dijo acariciando mi mejilla sonrojada que por el toque de su mano y sus palabras se encendió mas

Sonrió ampliamente satisfecho del sonrojo que logro, "ya basta, vas a hacer que mura de vergüenza" le dije bajando la mirada hacia sus labios y dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos, note que sus colmillos eran ligeramente más largos de lo normal dándole un toque bastante interesante

"no había notado tus pequeños colmillitos" le dije haciéndome un poco para atrás y observarlo mejor, rio un poco mas fuerte

"si salen siempre que estoy feliz" dijo enseñándolos más por la sonrisa, "es inevitable" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"son realmente atemorizantes, pero de lo mas sexys a la vez" dije mordiéndome el labio y siguiendo el pequeño juego, "aunque pensándolo bien, veo tu piel blanca, tus pequeñas ojeras azuladas, tus ojos hipnotizantes, tu cuerpo fuerte y tu obvia belleza…." Decía mientras acariciaba cada parte que mencionaba, "tus colmillitos …… cullen pareces vampiro" dije poniendo una cara asustada

"eres muy observadora bella, no pensé que descubrirías tan rápido mi secreto, pero ahora que lo has hecho por fin podre………" dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

"probarte!!" dijo lanzándose a mi cuello, no pude evitar soltar un grito y reír fuerte, sentí como depositaba pequeños besos, alzo la cabeza y paso su lengua por sus labios "mmm delicioso" dijo sonriendo y viéndome

"así que ese es tu gran secreto" le dije acariciando su cabello, está ahora sobre mi sujetando su cuerpo con sus codos, sonrió y asintió

"no te da miedo?" me pregunto, negué con la cabeza "ni porque fuera cierto me alejaría de ti edward" le dije viéndolo para que supiera que por lo más terrible que fuera su secreto jamás lo dejaría, no entiende que no puedo vivir sin él?

"te amo bella" dijo acariciándome la mejilla y relajando su cabeza en mi pecho, "yo también te amo edward" dije acariciando su cabello y cuello

Después de un rato sentí su respiración serena, supuse que se había dormido otra vez, cerré los ojos y poco a poco me fui perdiendo también

* * *

hola otravez, pues si, sigo aqui en barcelona ya pronto regresare, perdon por lo corto de este capitulo pero como dije antes me es imposible escribir con mis sobrinas al rededor logre librarme de ellas por un pequeño rato jajajaja por eso surgio este capitulo, espero les haya gustado y una vez mas gracias por sus reviews, vere si puedo subir otro o si no hasta que regrese, ya es el 8 asi que no falta mucho

les deseo un feliz año nuevo!!!!!!! bye

p.d. no crean que edward es vampiro ni que le crecen sus colmillos solo es un juego entre los dos


	36. un anuncio

HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR EL ABANDONO, PORFAVOR NO DEJEN DE LEER EL RELATO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA BIENVENIDA DEL 2010 NO HA SIDO MUY ACOGEDORA PARA MI, TUVE UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE EN UN AUTO, MI RELACION DE 4 AÑOS CON MI NOVIO TERMINO EL LUNES, ASI QUE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE SALIR A PLATICAR CON MIS AMIGAS QUE NO ME HAN DEJADO DE LLAMAR JAJAJAJA, Y NO QUERIA QUE ESO AFECTARA LA HISTORIA PORQUE HUBIERA PUESTO UNA SUPER TRAGEDIA JAJAJA BUENO MAS A LA VIDA DEL POBRE EDWARD, PERDON POR EL ABANDONO, Y PRONTO ESPERO COMENZARE EN UN NUEVO TRABAJO ASI QUE ESTARE OCUPADA, PERO AHORA SI PROMETO NO ABANDONAR LAS HISTORIAS EN LA NOCHE TRABAJER ESCRIBIRE, YA TENGO LA MITAD DEL PROX CAPITULO ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	37. noticia

CAPITULO 35

NOTICIA

EPOV

Estábamos en un sueño profundo, no sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos dormidos uno encima del otro pero era una sensación de lo más agradable, no quería pensar en nada mas excepto en este momento

NOCK!!!! NOCK!!!!

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, gruñí al sentir que bella se exalto por el ruido y se movió

"no abras bebe, seguro es algún hermano metiche" dije jalándola hacia a mí, solo escuche su risita, "sabes que no se irán si no abrimos" me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, me era imposible abrir los ojos asique asentí y me acomode en la cama

"bella!!!!!! Qué bueno verte hermana!!!" dijo emmett después de cerrar la puerta y por el quejido de bella presiento que la levanto en brazos

"lo se emmett también me alegro verte" dijo bella exaltada, no pude evitar sonreír, sentí un pesado bulto sobre mi haciendo que se me fuera el aire

"levántate baghee!!!! Dime la noticia" dijo emmett en mi oído, algunas veces puede llegar a ser más enervante que alice

"quítate emmett…. No…puedo respirar tonto" dije tratando de levantarme, se ataco de la risa nada mas sin quitarse, "trata de levantarte hermanito, a ver si me aguantas" dijo riendo, solté un gruñido "es demasiado temprano para eso emmett" le dije aun sin abrir los ojos

"son las 2 de la tarde edward!!" dijo "vamos trata, demuéstrale a tu mujer lo fuerte que eres" dijo, rodee los ojos "eres un ridículo emmett" riéndome de su comentario, pero aun así trate de levantarme y poner toda mi fuerza para quitarme al mastodonte de mi hermano

"eso es!!!! Baghee oh eres tan fuerte" dijo emmett sentándose a mi lado y haciendo ojitos, bella estaba con los ojos abiertos no sé si viendo lo ridículo que es mi hermano o lo fuerte que me vi

"ya la pasmaste emmett" dije levantándome y abrazando a bella, se siente tan bien tenerla en mis brazos por fin

"no exageres mi amorcito es solo que tengo sueño, me voy a bañar ok" dijo pellizcándome suavemente la mejilla y dirigiéndose al baño

"y bien? Platícame como estuvo, que sientes?" pregunto mi muy exaltado hermano, seguido por el golpeteo fuerte en mi puerta

"edward!!!!" grito alice seguida de mis demás hermanos, "que pasa alice?" le pregunte se veía aterrorizada por algo

"eres un estúpido!!!!! Pensé que me encontraría a bella ahorita y veo que no está!!!...... que le hiciste?!!!!" me gritaba poniéndome su pequeño dedo en mi pecho una y otra vez

"aauch! Alice cálmate eso duele" tiene los dedos demasiado puntiagudos, "si duele lo sé, mas te va a doler cuanto te patee el trasero!!!!!" me seguía gritando, mis hermanos estaban con la boca abierta

Estaba endemoniada comenzó a patearme realmente "auch ay ay alice!!! CALMATE!!!" grite separándome de ella, "no me digas que hacer masen!!!!!!" gritaba, cuando me llamaba así era porque realmente está enojada conmigo

Respiraba agitadamente y estaba toda roja, me perseguía por todo mi cuarto, no podía parar de reír y eso obvio la encabronaba mas, salte a mi cama y me coloque atrás de su enorme gemelo

"sal de ahí edward!!! se un hombre así como lo fuiste al dejar a bella!!!!" me seguía gritando ante la mirada de todos

"que le hiciste a alice, cullen?" pregunto mi novia parada en la puerta del baño secándose el cabello, la cara de alice no tenia precio juro que sus ojos se le iban a saltar

"bella!!" grito rosalie abrazándola, "creí que no te vería, ya le iba a ser segunda a alice cuando terminara de gritarle a edward" le dijo viéndola

"alice creo que necesitas ofrecerle disculpas a edward" dijo el hermano honesto y tranquilo ósea jasper

"si si!!! Lo siento hermano, siento haberte gritado y pateado y……. lo siento" decía abrazándome bueno más bien lanzándose a mis brazos, la sujete como una pequeña muñeca, es realmente diminuta

"no te preocupes, aun te quiero tonta" dije abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla, "ya ya mucho amor y pocas palabras…….. " dijo emmett moviendo las manos rápidamente "venimos por el chisme" dijo parándose de la cama y jalando a rosalie hacia el sillón para que se sentara sobre el

Jasper y alice también se sentaron en el dejándonos a bella y a mí en la cama frente a sus miradas excitadas

"deberían buscarse otro pasatiempo" dijo bella haciéndome reír fuertemente, no pude evitar abrazarla y besarle el cuello

"bueno pues si la noticia es que bella y yo estamos juntos, ya somos pareja oficialmente" comencé a decir viendo la gran sonrisa de mis hermanos, guau! No había visto la belleza de cada uno son ……bastante atractivos

"y fui el primero en saberlo si!!!!!!" grito emmett emocionado, "no se vale yo debí haber sido la primera!" grito alice agitando su puntiagudo dedo otra vez, bella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos

"pues debiste cacharlos besándose para que prometieran decirtelo primero alice!!" grito emmett, y todos nos voltearon a ver

"no era mentira eso de que se besaban?" pregunto jasper, "no es mentira, nos metíamos nuestros atascones de vez en cuando" dijo bella riéndose

"eres tan fina swan, siempre sacas lo más sofisticado de ti" le dije con sarcasmo, se mordió el labio y me pego en el hombro enrojeciéndose, bastante sexy

La mañana paso así, comentando estupideces con mis hermanos, le dijimos la noticia mis padres los cuales estaban en el orgasmo total, me hace muy feliz verlos así yo se que quieren mi felicidad y con bella la tengo

Pero entre mas rostros felices veo por nuestra relación más crece mi temor, no lo puedo evitar, no puedo volver a pasar por una puñalada en la espalda no soportaría que uno más se burlara de mi o me abandonara a mi suerte menos alguien tan importante como bella

Sé que su intención no es lastimarme sé que me ama pero en esta situación ni siquiera yo me conozco nunca he estado en una relación, ella sí y por más que quiera controlar mi carácter a veces exploto o al revés me guardo las cosas hasta que me asfixio

Eso sin contar con el pequeño problema que es cuando me tocan, me ha visto en poca ropa y ha sentido algunas cicatrices pero tengo más escondidas, tengo marcas que no quisiera que vea, marcas que me recuerdan lo estúpido que fui por mi adicción o marcas que me recuerdan lo insignificante que era para los sweeney

No sé cuál sería mi reacción al sentir que bella descubre cada una de ellas, ni se cual será la reacción de ella, que tal si es asco lo que siente? que vea lo poco "hermoso" que soy, como siempre me dice, estoy marcado por mi pasado…..para siempre

"pagaría lo que fuera por saberlo" dijo mi ángel sacándome de mis pensamientos, "perdón?" no tenía idea de que hablaba

"si, que daría lo que fuera por saber qué piensas cullen" dijo acariciando mi rostro y cabello no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir su caricia en mi cabello, a lo mejor la única parte de mi que no está marcada

"te apuesto que te arrepentirías de perder lo que fuera que hayas pagado una vez que te enteres de lo que pienso bella" me molesta, siempre termino arruinando un momento y hacerlo depresivo.

"no me importa cullen, ya te dije que será poco a poco, no permitiré que te alejes de mi" dijo acercándose y besándome, que bien se siente

Después de un rato de besarnos y gemir por lo rico que se siente nos separamos agitados, "tengo que ir a mi casa edward" dijo recuperando el aliento

"mmmm que palabras más sensuales después de un beso apasionado" dije mordiéndome el labio "tu si sabes cómo apagar el fuego bella" me reí mas

"eres un tonto……vamos"

Nos pasamos todo el día en su casa, Charlie estaba ahí viéndonos raro y con el ceño fruncido siempre, no soy de su agrado y menos por el altercado que tuvimos, pero me vale no estoy saliendo con él…..así que lo que diga me importa un comino

Conocí a su mama por fin, se comunico con ella por el Messenger y nos presento por la videocámara, es una señora muy atractiva pero lástima que su cara de asco por todo no le queda bien, no le emociono ni le altero saber que su hija estaba feliz en una relación, solo asentía y soltaba algunos mmhm's, aja's de vez en cuando, no aguante mucho y me fui a sentar al sillón

No puedo creer el poco interés que tienen por su hija, es una persona tan completa, tan independiente que no les quita nada el ser corteses con ella, como puede haber personas tan frías y sean capaces de hacerle mal a alguien, y sobretodo siendo parte de ti…………..como mi madre

Agite mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento y vi que bella me miraba con los ojos lloroso, me pare para abrazarla casi volando

"pues si ella es mi madre" dijo sollozando contra mi pecho, "bella siento mucho que sean así, aun no entiendo porque lo hacen pero recuerda que todo pasa por algo" le dije acariciando su cabello

"pero duele que pase" decía con la voz ronca, "lo sé pero si no pasara así tu no serias como eres, por lo tanto te comportarías diferente, haciendo que tuvieras otras relaciones otras amistades, y quien sabe, igual y estarías en esta misma posición pero en los brazos de Newton o alguien así" es la verdad aunque suene gracioso, intento que no siga sufriendo y se distraiga

Levanto la vista para verme como si fuera un alien y luego sonrió pero con las últimas dos lagrimas derramando sobre sus mejillas "sabias palabras cullen" dijo antes de ponerse de puntitas y besarme

Como cada noche, fui a dejar mi carro y regrese en patines a casa de bella, subí por su árbol, abrí su ventana y me recibió con el calor que siempre lo hace aunque esta vez un poco más.

___

BPOV

"bella!!! ábreme ahora mismo!!!!" escuche que gritaban detrás de los golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto, no podía reaccionar estaba todavía en el quinto sueño, acomodada perfectamente en los brazos de mi enorme y hermoso novio, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que el también estaba tratando de despertar con todo el ruido……

"ughhh dile a tu padre que se calle…" dijo edward con la voz ronca y rasposa, me reí mas y de golpe me llego la verdad, "Charlie!!" grite parándome rápidamente

"ábreme isabella!!!!! Que haces!!!!" gritaba mi padre casi derrumbando la puerta, "mierda!!" edward decía mientras se paraba también, aventamos su ropa debajo de la cama ya que solo dormía con los bóxers y una playera, vi como salió rápidamente por la ventana

Me asuste al pensar que se iba a caer, pero mi padre estaba por tirar la puerta

"si, Charlie?" le dije a mi padre inocentemente abriendo la puerta

"donde esta?" estaba rojo del coraje y parecía perro de caza buscando algo en todo el cuarto, sentí como la sangre bajaba hasta mis pies pero tenía que actuar naturalmente

"donde esta quien papa?" dije como si nada, sentándome en la cama y tapándome con las cobijas, estaba haciendo bastante frio o habrá sido el hecho que casi estoy desmayándome por el nervio

"tu noviecito o amiguito o lo que sea que son!!!" me gritaba agitando su mano, estoy segura que si sigue así edward le brincara por la ventana

"edward dices? Si es mi novio pero supongo que está en su casa, es domingo a las 7 de la mañana Charlie" dije buscando algo en mis cajones lo que fuera para verlo a la cara

Seguía parado pero sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer mi cuarto "que te hace pensar que esta aquí?" le pregunte seria

"no sé solo lo sentí, pobre de ti si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver tan ……..acodedia con él, date a respetar isabella" dijo con una risa burlona, sentí un dolor en el pecho con sus palabras, me trague las lagrimas y asentí, salió de mi cuarto azotando la puerta no sin antes gritar "me voy de pesca!!"

Respire profundo para tranquilizarme y que edward no me viera así, abrí la ventana para dejarlo pasar ya que Charlie lo vería si se queda afuera

"bbe-l-l-a, t-e-e-en-go f-r-i-i-o" dijo metiéndose difícilmente por la ventana estaba azul y no dejaba de temblar

"bebe!!!" grite y corrí a abrazarlo estaba helado, parecía que estaba tocando un hielo, "perdóname edward, no imagine el frio que hace afuera, lo hubiera corrido a patadas si supiera como estabas" le dije tapándolo con las cobijas, no podía dejar de temblar, ni podía hablar solo cerró los ojos y se puso en posición fetal

Comenzó a reírse de sí mismo y no me quedo más que acompañarlo, baje para prepararle leche caliente y comprobar que Charlie ya se había ido

Pasamos el resto de la mañana acostados, tratando de regresarle su calor natural y durmiendo un poco más

"vamos preciosa, ya es hora de levantarse" escuche que alguien decía con un acento perfectamente marcado y sobándome la mejilla, mmmm y el olor a comida me pego en la nariz haciendo mi estomago rugir.

"huele delicioso" dije tratando de abrir los ojos y estirarme, escuche su risa "y eso que todavía no me baño" dijo carcajeándose y ayudándome a parar

"eres un presumido cullen" le dije dándole un codazo, baje a la cocina automáticamente, moría de hambre y ahí estaba todo un banquete preparado

"quien crees que se va a comer todo esto?" le pregunte observando todo, había desde fruta, pan, jugos, huevos, hot cakes, tocino, jamón, sándwiches de queso fundido mmmmmm, nachos

"tu …….. bueno tu nada mas un hot cake anoréxica y yo obvio el resto" dijo sirviéndose varias cosas en su plato, "tu hiciste todo?" aun estaba sorprendida por el banquete

"claro, me puse a revisar todo lo que tenias …..y por cierto se te acabaron varias cosas así que tienes que ir a comprar más" dijo sentándose a comer

"tienes? Quien se acabo todo?" dije cruzándome de brazos, rodeo los ojos "está bien yo te llevo al rato ok…. ahora come tu pequeña porción" dijo riendo y burlándose, sabe que como bastante y aun así siempre me dice que necesito mas carne en los huesos jajaja

"no puedo comer más, voy a explotar" dije sobándome la panza, "perfecto ahora correremos hasta mi casa para bajar la comida" dijo como si nada

Abrí los ojos "es broma, bella, seguro sacarías todo a mitad del camino así que al rato pasare por ti cómodamente en mi carro…….. te parece bien princesa?" me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y sonriendo "me parece perfecto" le dije batiendo mis pestañas

El timbre de la puerta se escucho "esperas visitas?" me dijo separándose de mí y recogiendo algunas cosas de la mesa, "mm no que yo sepa, voy a ver quién es" me dirigí hacia la puerta no sin antes darle una buena palmada a ese trasero tan delicioso

"bells!!" grito Jacob abrazándome fuertemente y alzándome, oh oh, "jake, que haces aquí?" se que edward no va a estar nada contento, pero no me importa es mi amigo y lo sabe

"también me da gusto verte bells" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y empujándome levemente para entrar, "mmmm huele delicioso" decía oliendo como perro buscando el rastro

"si me da gusto verte tonto, y eso que huele fue el desayuno-comida que hizo edward" no sé bien qué hora sean, me volteo a ver sonriendo, "entonces todo salió bien?" pregunto y yo asentí poniendo una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, "que bueno bells!!!!" dijo abrazándome otra vez

No pude evitar pasar mis brazos a su alrededor y acomodarme en su pecho, él fue de gran ayuda para que edward pusiera su cabeza en orden, a pesar de saber que no solo es amistad lo que siente por mí, siempre se lo agradeceré, estábamos abrazados hasta que alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros, se perfecto quien es


	38. el amor duele

DUELE EL AMOR

BPOV

"muy bien, ni siquiera un día puedes esperar para irte a los brazos de otro?" dijo edward fuera de sí, nunca lo había escuchado decirme una cosa así, se parece a mi papa, me quede callada no se que responderle me sorprendieron sus palabras

"que te pasa cullen, no seas estúpido" dijo Jacob poniéndome detrás de él como si quisiera protegerme de edward, quien es incapaz de ponerme una mano encima ….. cierto?

"el único estúpido e insoportable eres tú!! Porque todo lo tienes que arruinar?, no te das cuenta que te desprecio!" gritaba edward, esto se va a poner feo aun recuerdo claramente lo que paso en la escuela, esta como loco, respira rápido y sus puños los mantiene cerrados

"yo no sé cómo alguien como bella se puede fijar en ti, eres un desperdicio…… ok muy guapo o lo que quieras pero por dentro estas muerto!" respondía Jacob temblando por el coraje, edward se quedo paralizado y su mirada se volvió obscura llena de confusión y tristeza

"basta! No sigan, los dos son importantes para mí como para verlos decirse cosas hirientes" tuve que interrumpir, las palabras de Jacob no le cayeron nada bien a edward, quien ahora bajaba la mirada pero seguía con el cuerpo tenso

"él es el estúpido que comenzó todo, yo solo vine a ver como estabas" dijo Jacob muy inocente, solo lo mire y rodee los ojos

"si claro, ahora lo veo, sabes que Jacob, tienes toooda la razón….." dijo edward respirando hondo y pasando saliva fuertemente "yo no debería estar con bella ….." no no no esto no puede ser

"no lo digas! No empieces edward" tenía que decir algo pero me callo levantando su mano, "me voy bella quédate con tu ….. pulgoso" dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia arriba para recoger sus cosas, quise seguirlo pero Jacob me detuvo

"no lo hagas bells, que no te das cuenta que está loco, que fue eso, sus cambios repentinos algún día se le va a botar en serio y creo que hasta peligroso puede ser" decía sujetándome fuerte para no ir tras edward

"cállate Jacob no es peligroso no digas tonterías, no entiendes lo que le pasa no lo conoces" le dije más calmada, no podría llegar a comprenderlo ni aun contándole su pasado, vaya si ni siquiera yo puedo!!

"además como se atreve a decirme pulgoso, estúpido inglesito de ….." se calló cuando edward apareció corriendo en la escalera, completamente vestido y con sus patines en la mano

"no te vayas edward, no es lo que piensas, sabes que Jacob y yo somos amigos" dije para que se quedara, es a quien amo

"por eso vas y te acuestas con él?" sentí un piquete en el corazón, son las palabras más hirientes que le he escuchado

"como te atreves a desconfiar de ella!!!!" grito Jacob temblando de coraje, "eso buscabas cierto, la primera oportunidad para gritarle en cara lo que paso!!!" seguía gritándole, edward solo lo veía respirando agitado y yo estaba parada con un hoyo en el estomago

"como desconfío de ella?" dijo edward burlonamente, no me lo podía creer, se quedo callado por unos segundos observándome, parecía otro estaba fuera de sí, respiro hondo tratando de controlar eso que le quería salir "sabes que Jacob, no sabes nada de mi" fue lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta

"si lárgate!!! La estas lastimando no te das cuenta?!" en cambio este es un nuevo Jacob que no conocía, maduro y protector, edward se giro para verlo y después desvió su mirada hacia mí, era esa misma mirada de la primera vez que lo vi, vacía penetrante y obscura pero apenas notable por su belleza

"perdóname bella, te dije que no soy normal" me dijo para salir disparado de mi casa

"que fue eso?" pregunte sintiendo un vacio en mi pecho, no sé si eran por sus palabras, por su ida o porque sé que a lo mejor este es solo una de sus miles de facetas

"ven bells, no te preocupes, es mejor así" me abrazaba Jacob con sus enormes brazos, me sentía bien pero ….. no lo amo a él, amo a edward

"jake necesito hablar con él, por favor déjame arreglarme y arreglar la casa para irme ok, después te llamo" le dije viéndolo para que me entendiera, "agradezco todo lo que haces por mi jake, te quiero lo sabes verdad?" dije abrazándolo otra vez, sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor

"lo sé tonta, yo también te quiero, háblame al rato está bien, no confío nada en el" dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza, camino hacia la puerta no sin antes girarse para sonreír y cerrarme un ojo

Me dirigí a la cocina para recoger lo poco que quedaba de comida, tan perfecta que había estado la mañana, amanecí con el hombre perfecto y ahora lo siento un completo desconocido. Me pase un buen rato recogiendo cosas de la casa, quería darle un poco de espacio para que pensara y se calmara, me dirigí al baño para relajarme con el agua caliente ……

EPOV

Soy un estúpido, Jacob no es nadie para decirme si soy o no capaz de estar con bella, yo sé que estoy dañado en todos los sentido, no necesito que un perro me lo diga, uggghh lo odio!!!

Parezco león enjaulado en mi cuarto ya patee todo lo que pude encontrar en el suelo y aun así sigo encabronado, necesito relajarme estoy seguro que bella vendrá a buscarme, no quiero verla no tengo la cara para dársela, como es posible que le gritara esas cosas según yo hablando mal de Charlie y me comporte exactamente como el

"ay….bella" dije con tristeza dejándome caer al sillón, perdóname mi bella, no puedo controlar mi maldita boca una vez que comienza a salir mi demonio, que me pasa como puedo lastimar a alguien a quien amo tanto.

Salí de mi cuarto para ir al lugar donde se que me puede relajar, y poder jalarme el pelo, golpearme y gritarme yo solo sin que me lleven al manicomio "a dónde vas hijo?" pregunto mi madre, otra de las tantas personas que he lastimado con mis palabras

"a caminar un rato mama, es todo" trate de decirlo lo más cariñosamente posible, "no tardes, está todo bien?" me conoce perfecto, "si mama, todo bien, no tardo" y salí de la casa antes de encontrarme con algún hermano metiche

Camine un buen rato pensando en mis palabras una y otra vez, y las tantas ganas que tengo de reventarle otra vez todo el hocico al pulgoso, pero nada bueno me llevaría si lo hago

Por fin comenzó a abrirse paso ante mis ojos el relajante, abierto y hermoso prado de mi fascinación, me dirigí al árbol cerca del precipicio y me deje caer pesadamente, prendí un cigarro y espere a tranquilizarme

Pensé en lo maravilloso que fue despertar junto a bella hoy, sabiendo que ya era mía, que por fin era mi novia, no contaba claro con que ese mismo día fuera a morir todo, me duele el pecho y me cuesta trabajo respirar, maldita sea como duele!!!, me abrace a mis rodillas y comencé a llorar, no puedo evitarlo, estoy desesperado por tener ese peso encima, por no ser capaz de olvidarlo todo y llenar mis pulmones de aire libre, todo el tiempo me siento sumergido en un hoyo y cada vez que estoy a punto de salir me derrumbo y caigo

Continúe sollozando por varios minutos u horas o segundo no se cuanto tiempo fue, no quería parar hasta que me sintiera vacio de todo dolor

"edward!!" escuche la voz de la única persona que ha logrado sacarme unos momentos del hoyo, sin embargo me empeño a jalarla a el

"edward se que estas aquí!!" gritaba, pero por el árbol y lo cerca del precipicio no me veía ni yo a ella, no puedo esconderme toda la vida, se un maldito hombre edward cullen

"aquí estoy bella" dije saliendo del árbol para verla parada tan radiante que lograba opacar la belleza del prado, me sonrió levemente

"bella perdóname, no quise decir esas cosas, me comporte igual a tu padre lo sé, y por favor te ofrezco una disculpa……… supongo que me mordí la lengua yo solo, cierto?" tanta peste que hable de él, para terminar igual

"lo se edward, la verdad si me dolió en el fondo, no esperaba esa respuesta de ti, no esperaba que sacaras lo que paso entre Jacob y yo, pero que puedo hacer?, te amo" dijo aun con la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

"te puedes alejar de mi, ya que para mí es imposible alejarme de ti, tal vez si tu lo intentas lo lograremos" lo decía en serio, es lo mejor para ella

"pues creo que yo soy metal y tu imán porque tampoco puedo, no quiero" nos íbamos acercando poco a poco, muero por abrazarla otra vez pero siempre va a existir ese lado posesivo, celoso en mi

"pues estamos jodidos supongo" dije con resignación, le tome las manos y la vi fijamente, es perfecta

"dime que podemos hacer bella, esto siempre va a pasar cuando estés con él o quien sabe al mejor hasta con cualquier persona" dije viéndole y pasando mi mano por su suave y cremosa piel de sus mejillas

Se recargo en mi mano y cerró los ojos por un momento, es de los más agradable la sensación "lo que debes hacer es saber cómo es realmente Jacob" que!!! Como me dice eso

"aghh Jacob esto Jacob aquello es verdad bella cuando te digo que lo aborrezco porque tie….." me callo con su mano antes de que volviera a cagarla, respire hondo cerré un momento los ojos para calmarme y asentí

"debes de saber lo que hizo el por ti y por mí, él entiende perfecto que yo no lo deseo, lo entendió desde hace días sin embargo pretendía por un plan que hicimos, un plan que el resultado sería o que abrieras los ojos y por fin estar juntos o que me odiaras por el resto de tu vida" decía bajando la cabeza de repente y jugando con el cierre de su chamarra

"que estás diciendo? Desde cuando fue esto!" no puedo creer no soy un juguete para que hagan eso, porque todos tiene que pisotearme para sacar su beneficio, respira hondo edward, cálmate

"no te enojes, no lo quería hacer en un principio pero comenzó a haber resultados y continuamos en esto" dijo avergonzada y asustada de mi actitud

"como no quieres que me enoje bella, no soy un jodido muñeco a quien puedas manipular a tu gusto!!" comencé a sentir ese dolor otra vez, que no me deja respirar, me sujete el pecho y respire profundo

"que te pasa? No te enojes compréndeme, era todo, estaba dispuesta a jugarme el todo por el nada" dijo tranquila tratando de sujetarme, pero la detuve con una mano, necesito relajarme

"por más que te dijera cuanto te amaba y que nunca te iba a dejar no me creías seguían en tu terquedad, que querías que hiciera?" dijo con la voz temblando, no llores por favor

En parte tiene razón si me dijo mil veces que no me lastimaría que no me dejaría intentaba creerle "bella si te escuchaba y créeme que mi intención era creerte pero tú sabes que no es fácil para mí, pero algún día yo sabía que ….." me callo con su mano otra vez

"y cual era tu intención? Que te esperara detrás de ti hasta que te decidieras? Lo hubiera hecho sin pestañear pero eso no es justo, o tan seguro te sentías de mi?" dijo derramando algunas lagrimas pero de enojo no de dolor

Me quede callado, que canalla pensamiento, y si algún día lo llegue a pensar "te dije que soy muy egoísta, quieres que saque mas facetas para que decidas irte de mi lado?" …… "jamás lo hice con esa intención, no te sentía segura de hecho no te siento segura ahora mismo, quizá nunca lo haga, pero bella yo solo sé que te amo con todo mi ser, que tú haces que se borre todo mi pasado con una sonrisa, haces que sea vulnerable ante cualquier ataque porque haces que baje mis barreras con una lagrima y ese es mi miedo" dije otra vez acariciando su mejilla, es un imán

"y se que te he hecho daño desde un principio, no ha habido día en que no lo haya hecho más sin embargo aquí estas, diciéndome sobre un plan que hicieron para que yo abriera los ojos y en lugar de ahora sentirme enojado por ello, me siento halagado que lo hayas hecho, que hayas sido capaz de decidirte por el todo o nada, eso es algo que yo no podría hacer porque no tengo el valor para sobrevivir sin ti………….eres mi droga" lo es, intento que comprenda cual grande es mi amor por ella

"no sé qué decir, tu eres mi todo lo sabes, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado jamás, tu eres mi adicción, no puedo vivir un día sin una sonrisa tuya" decía, viéndome con los ojos llenos de sinceridad y amor hacia mi

No pude evitar besarla, esa descarga que siento cada vez que la beso está ahí llenándome, acaricio su cabello y su espalda acercándola más a mí mientras nuestros labios siguen unidos moviéndose parejos, respirando entrecortadamente por la nariz para agrandar el momento

Estuvimos varios minutos besándonos y viéndonos simplemente, sin decir ninguna palabra, a pesar de que aun siento un poco de competencia con el perro……..perdón Jacob siento que necesito agradecerle

"bella, vamos a la casa, necesito hacer algo" le dije mientras mi frente estaba pegada a la suya y mi cuello doblado hacia adelante para alcanzarla

"está bien, pero estamos bien entonces?" pregunto mordiéndose el labio, mmmm sexy

"estamos perfectos, hermosa" y volví a besarla "no te muerdas el labio otra vez o te juro que no podre resistirme a comerte" dije carcajeándome y comenzando a caminar hacia mi casa con bella soltando risitas agarrada de mi mano


	39. enemigos

CAPITULO 37

ENEMIGOS

EPOV

Espero no me reciba con un golpe aunque es lo mínimo que me merezco después de cómo actué en la mañana, no me gusta nada mi plan pero sé que si mejora nuestra relación entre Jacob y yo me será más fácil estar con bella, solo espero que el perro no se lo tome mal.

Estoy a mitad del camino hacia la push terminando las ultimas fumadas de mi cigarro para tranquilizarme un poco, estoy nervioso por su reacción no tengo por qué negarlo

Obvio no le pude decir a bella a donde iba, suerte que emmett estaba ahí para entretenerla con uno de sus juegos de x-box, al menos es más leve que si le dijera a alice que la vistiera y peinara como barbie, no se merece eso mi princesa, le tuve que mentir pero ni modo mi madre me respalda fingiendo la necesidad de unas cosas urgentemente en una tienda en particular que está muy lejos de mi casa y pues yo era el único dispuesto a ir pero obvio no podía arrastras a bella a sufrir conmigo, así que por fin desistió y opto por quedarse con mis hermanos

Después de varias canciones, varias vueltas y algunas gotas de llovizna llegue a la push, busque un lugar cerca de la playa para estacionarme y libre de cualquier estorbo por si tengo que salir corriendo de ahí, porque sé que si surge algún altercado entre Jacob y yo sus amigos saltaran en sus defensa y desafortunadamente no tengo a mis enormes hermanos a mi alrededor, pero ni modo no será la primera vez que me rompen la cara.

Camine hacia las casas que se veían cerca de la playa, se que alguien me va a ver y le avisaran a Jacob, me fui adentrando cada vez más por la playa, caían unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia pero sin molestar

"edward? Que haces aquí?" escuche detrás de mi la única voz que me daba gusto escuchar, el único amigo que tengo en la push

"seth!" le dije emocionado, se que el al menos tranquilizaría la situación, "en serio edward que haces aquí? Sabes cómo esta Jacob contigo?" me dijo con cara de preocupación

"lo sé, sé que soy la última persona que quiere ver, pero necesito hablar con él, sabes donde esta?" al mal paso darle prisa

"en serio que tienes grandes bolas para venir a su territorio edward, y solo, por lo que veo" dijo mirando alrededor para tratar de ver supongo que a mis hermanos

"si seth estoy solo, no le tengo miedo sabes, solo vengo a hablar con el" rodee los ojos, también es exageración de su parte

"si se que no le tienes miedo, después de todo fuiste tú quien le reventó la cara el otro día" dijo con cierto regocijo, supongo que Jacob también lo saca de quicio de vez en cuando

"si bueno, no es algo que me haga enorgullecer pero si me satisface" dije lo ultimo carcajeándome, mientras seth se unía a mi risa.

"vaya cullen, no esperaba verte tan pronto y por estos rumbos…. que carajos haces aquí por cierto?" dijo Jacob saliendo por detrás de una pequeña casa que estaba junto a nosotros, vi que detrás de él venían 3 de sus enormes amigos

Respire hondo para tranquilizar mi risa, tanto de mi comentario como de la situación "hola Jacob, solo quiero hablar contigo" dije tranquilamente y levantando mi vista hacia sus amigos "a solas" dije viéndolo

"no creo que tenga que hablar algo contigo, ya escuche suficiente de tu mierda esta mañana" dijo con tono acido y acercándose más, "lo sé Jacob de eso precisamente quería hablarte" dije a un seguro

"no quiero escucharte cullen" dijo frio y cortante, "solo quiero pedirte……" dije pero me interrumpió casi gritando "me da hueva oírte cullen!!!" sus amigos rieron de forma burlona, y mi sangre comenzó a hervir, algo que no soporto es que se burlen de mi, respire hondo necesito calmarme

"deberías escucharlo Jacob" dijo seth detrás de mí, pero en voz baja como si tuviera miedo de la reacción del perro, quien lo miro de forma envenenada seguido de sus compinches detrás de el

"no sabía que estabas enamorado de edward seth, que lindo" dijo estúpidamente, mire a seth quien se tenso y se puso rojo del coraje, "no seas estúpido Jacob" le dijo rodeando los ojos

"no te metas mejor seth" le dijo frio, "no le hables así tampoco Jacob, tranquilízate quieres" no pude evitar meterme, me encabrona que sean así las personas, burlonas a morir

"a que lindo, también eres correspondido seth, por lo que veo" dijo burlonamente batiendo sus pestañas, "eres un idiota" es lo único que dije

"te parece!!! Más bien el idiota y fuera de lugar eres tú!!" dijo fuerte acercándose rápidamente a mí, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás, "mira, solo vine a hablar contigo, disculparme por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y comenzar de nuevo" dije rápido sin hacerme más hacia atrás a pesar de su acercamiento

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos un poco pero él no se inmuto, permaneció en silencio viéndome hasta que soltó una carcajada "y que te hace pensar que yo quiero tener alguna clase de relación contigo?" dijo mirándome engreídamente

Bufe fuerte "sé que es difícil, yo tampoco lo deseo pero en serio siento que te debo una disculpa Jacob, creo que no te daba el crédito que mereces" parecía un poco sorprendido por mis palabras pero no quería que se notara demasiado

"no acepto tu disculpa, no has sido nada más que un estorbo en mi camino" dijo con la voz envenenada, "no quiero tenerte cerca de mí en ningún momento" decía empujándome con un dedo, respira hondo "no quiero que vuelvas a pisar nuestra playa!" seguía empujándome "y menos quiero que te acerques a bella!!!" dijo dándome un fuerte empujón "aunque al parecer eso no es lo que ella quiere, desafortunadamente" dijo empujándome otra vez y dándose la vuelta, mis tenis casi tocan el agua del mar, me movió varios metros con sus empujones

Sus amigos me veían en forma de defensa creyendo que iba a saltar sobre Jacob por empujarme, aunque lo deseaba no era mi intención terminar así

"tampoco es fácil para mí, pero creo que es lo mejor para bella, ella te quiere y no me parece justo que tu y yo siempre nos estemos escupiendo cada vez que nos vemos, así que si tanto es tu amor por ella como dices ¡! Deberías intentarlo!!" no pude evitar subir el tono de mi voz, se paró en seco y se quedo así unos segundos hasta que se volteo sobre sus pies y me miro

"yo tampoco deseo verte, créeme, se que jamás habrá amistad entre nosotros pero por el bien de ella podemos "fingir" cuando estemos juntos" dije viéndolo fijamente, seguía observándome sin decir nada, solo sus manos temblaban un poco y respiraba rápidamente, juro que de un segundo a otro me va a saltar encima

"Jacob?" dijo sam acercándose, "creo que es buena idea, es lo mejor para bella" dijo tocándolo del hombro, me sorprendió el apoyo repentino de sus amigos, "porque lo haces cullen, porque vienes a decirme esto?" dijo escupiendo las palabras

"por la misma razón por la que la llevaste a mi casa en medio de la noche para verme" dije y el abrió los ojos, "se que lo que sientes por ella es muy fuerte, lo sé porque también lo siento yo y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por su felicidad" dije un poco avergonzado, "sé que mis palabras de la mañana demostraron lo contrario pero era antes de saber lo que hiciste por nosotros….." decía… "por ella!" me interrumpió

Me encogí de hombros "como sea, después de saberlo me di cuenta que el tratar de llevarme bien contigo iba a facilitarle las cosas a bella, al menos seria un problema menos para ella, suficiente tiene con mi pinche locura" dije dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Jacob sonrió levemente pero la borro enseguida

"puede que……tengas un poco de razón cullen….si quiero su felicidad aunque sea contigo" dijo viendo hacia abajo, y moviendo unas piedras con sus pies descalzos, observe que todos los de la push estaban descalzos, que no tienen frio

"entonces podemos intentar llevarnos bien?" dije lentamente "al menos cuando ella este cerca" dije sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer, no sé si paro de llover o si por lo intenso de la conversación no me había dado cuenta

"supongo que si" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y girando para caminar hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban con la cara de alivio y seth estaba sonriendo ampliamente, camino entre ellos y desapareció detrás

Yo me quede viéndolos con las gotas de lluvia mas fuerte "vente edward, o te vas a resfriar" dijo jared mientras todos se giraban para seguir a Jacob, dude pero al final me encogí de hombros y comencé a seguirlos

Fuimos a casa de sam, quien vivía solo con su mama, afortunadamente no estaba y pudimos hacer escándalo, comenzaron a sacar unas cervezas y me ofrecieron una, la tome para relajarme, aunque no perdía de vista a Jacob quien estaba callado pero relajado

"guau! De quien esta guitarra?" dije viendo una guitarra eléctrica azul cielo con blanco que estaba en una esquina "era de mi padre, pero ahora solo sirve para recoger polvo, nadie la toca hasta hace poco mi mama la saco de su closet" dijo sam como si nada

"como pueden hacer eso, es un pecado" dije mientras todos me vieron de forma confusa levantando las cejas y Jacob rio un poco, "que?" pregunte por sus miradas, "eso es lo mismo que dijo Jake cuando la vio hace poco" dijo paul, mire de reojo a Jacob quien se reía levemente y no pude evitar reír un poco, fue un momento raro

"si bueno, lo es, es un pecado, nadie sabe tocarla?" pregunté acercándome para inspeccionarla más de cerca, "no, tu si sabes?" dijo sam, rodee los ojos como si fuera una pregunta obvia

"claro, amo la música y sobretodo tocar la guitarra ….y el piano" dije tocando levemente las cuerdas, "que piensan hacer con ella?" estaba realmente preciosa, su color era impactante

"pues no sé, ni siquiera tenemos amplificador, no sabemos si funciona o no" dijo sam dándole una sorbo a su cerveza, "está bien, la próxima vez que venga traigo mi amplificador y la probamos te parece?" dije sonriendo, todos sonrieron y asintieron también

Así pasamos un rato bebiendo un poco mas y riéndonos, aunque la interacción entre Jacob y yo no era del todo buena se podría decir que nos sobrellevábamos, eso era una buena pinta, al menos para bella sería algo muy bueno, salí de ahí ya al anochecer un poquito mareadon pero sin problemas para manejar, todos salieron a despedirme muy animados gritando y agitando las manos no pude evitar carcajearme ante el espectáculo, Jacob sonrió leve y me hizo una pequeña seña con la mano de adiós, le sonreí y le devolví el gesto, camine hacia mi preciado volvo para regresar a mi casa, a brazos de mi hermosa novia.

BPOV

"me estoy preocupando en serio, donde esta edward? No contesta su celular" dije por enésima vez a sus hermanos quienes solo se encogían y seguían jugando, que les pasa a caso no se preocupan por su hermano?

"tranquilízate bella, esme le pidió unas cosas creo, ya llegara" dijo emmett moviéndose junto con el control del x-box no sé cómo puede pasar tantas horas jugando yo ya hacia como 2 que me había hartado

Escuche la puerta del garaje abrirse y me dirigí a la cocina para recibirlo, sabía que era el porqué los demás miembros de su familia estaban es casa

"edward!!" casi grite abalanzándome sobre él para abrazarlo, sonrió y me rodeo con los brazos y besándome la cabeza, "mi bella!!" dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba, alce la cara para darle un beso, y sentí un pequeño olor a alcohol en el

"tomaste?" pregunte confundida no se supone que estaba de compras, se rio un poco como niño regañado y asintió, "donde estabas?" pregunte mas ruda, no sé porque pero me vinieron los celos

"ven, te lo voy a contar" me dijo jalándome hacia su cuarto, saludando alegremente a sus hermanos quienes se rieron de su estado

"me vas a decir que pasa?" le dije sentándome en su cama, a pesar de que debería estar enojada por su mentira no podía enojarme al verlo así tan feliz, rebotaba de felicidad nunca lo había visto así, "porque estas tan feliz?" le pregunte, se sentó junto a mí y se mordió el labio mmmmm

"porque creo que por primera vez hice algo bueno para hacerte feliz" dijo aun con la sonrisa marcada, fruncí el ceño, el me hace feliz con solo respirar que no lo sabe

Abrí la boca para reclamar, pero me callo con un dedo "déjame terminar, lo que digo es que después de lo que me dijiste en la tarde decidí que lo mejor para ti es que Jacob y yo arregláramos nuestra situación" decía viéndome las manos y acariciándomelas

"Así que fui a la push y hable con él, y al parecer después de un rato de incomodidad y discordia terminamos bien, hasta tomamos unas cervezas en casa de sam quien por cierto tiene una guitarra preciosa de color azul pero nadie la toca, como es posible eso yo ja…." Le tape la boca con mi mano aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, "hablaste con Jacob?" asintió aun con mi mano en su boca "por mi?" volvió a asentir sonriendo un poco, lo sentía en mi mano, "pero es como meterte a la boca del lobo, porque lo hiciste? Tu solo?" le quite la mano de la boca

"porque te amo, lo sabes y sé que nuestra enemistad te lastima, así que pensé que lo mejor es tratar de llevarnos mejor, obvio él acepto por la misma razón sé que es más que amistad lo que siente por ti y sabia que al final lo aceptaría" dijo mientras mi corazón se hinchaba mas de amor por él

"yo también te amo, lo sabes, gracias amor por lo que hiciste, por el esfuerzo de mejorar nuestra situación, es muy importante para mí su relación, gracias" dije abrazándolo fuerte.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así abrazados fuerte, comenzamos a mover nuestras cabezas hasta tener nuestros labios casi pegados, respiramos agitados y comenzamos a besarnos, lento primero y luego con mas necesidad nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas mientras respirábamos por la nariz, sentí su mano recorrer mi espalda, mi cuello y cabello, la otra me sujetaba de la cintura pero su dedo pulgar subía un poco, hasta que rozo mi seno levemente, gemí a su contacto y comencé a pegarlo más hacia a mí, mis manos estaban es su cabello y su espalda, sus besos bajaron hacia mi cuello y yo estaba en el séptimos cielo, la sensación era lo mejor que había sentido jamás corrientes eléctricas pasaban a través de mi cuerpo con su boca sedosa recorriendo mi cuello y hombro

Comenzamos a recostarnos, el quedo arriba de mi sujetando su peso con sus fuertes brazos, se veían a través de su playera que estaba un poco mojada por la lluvia, comencé a sobarlos de arriba abajo mientras besaba su cuello y el mi clavícula, gemidos salían de nuestras gargantas, su mano recorría mi vientre por debajo de mi blusa, con la otra sujetaba su peso, comencé a acariciar su cintura y sentir su piel por debajo de la playera, volvimos a nuestros labios para un beso más apasionado y lento, mi mano comenzó a subir por su espalda y la otra bajaba hasta sentir el borde de su hermoso trasero, comencé a subirle la playera, mientras él hacía lo mismo, continuábamos besando con tanta pasión y amor, la sensación era desorbitante, no pensé sentir esto con nadie

"eres tan hermosa" me dijo con sus labio pegados a los míos, bajo su labios una vez más a mi cuello, y yo no pude arquear mi espalda por la sensación, comenzó a sobarme mi espalda y la cintura más arriba, yo no aguante y comencé a sentir más su espalda y subir su playera, sentí en un momento sus cicatrices que ya tantas veces había visto pero casi no las sentía, quise sanárselas con mis caricias, seguimos besándonos en donde nuestros labios alcanzaran, sus manos recorrían mi vientre y las mías su espalda sin darme cuenta estaba trazando las líneas de sus cicatrices y de pronto se puso rígido, oh no, se quito rápidamente sobre mí, y bajo su playera parándose y revolviéndose como quitándose el asco de algo

"perdón edward, no lo quise hacer" le dije sentándome y viendo como se tranquilizaba, se sujeto el puente de la nariz y paso su mano por su cabello, "no es tu culpa amor, soy yo el que no lo aguanta, perdón" dijo más tranquilo, caminando hacia mí y sentándose mirándome con cara de disculpa

"no pasa nada" dije tomándolo de la mano, asintió sin decir nada y se paro al baño, "durmamos, mañana tenemos clases está bien?" dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta pero con la cara de arrepentimiento

"estúpida!" me dije acostándome y golpeándome con la almohada, debo controlarme más para no asustarlo así, pero es inevitable acariciarlo, con ese cuerpo mmmmm, me sonroje al sentir sus caricias y los músculos de su espalda y brazos en mis manos, sentí como mis braguitas se mojaban otra vez, me sonroje mas y me pare para ponerme la pijama antes de que me abalance sobre el otra vez, salió con su pants y playera con que dormía y me sonrió metiéndose en la cama, me abrazo y cerró los ojos, no tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño también.

perdon por el retraso pero con el trabajo y las amigas y los cafes y los dias sin luz me era imposible actualizar jajaja, esta semana una vez mas voy a actualizar y despues sera cada fin de semana es el unico momento que tengo para escribir, no falta mucho para el final de la historia aunque se me esta ocurriendo otro giro, diganme que opinan y dejen sus reviews, gracias


	40. sorpresa

**CAPITULO 38**

SORPRESA

BPOV

Después del mejor fin de semana de mi vida, hasta ahora, estábamos de regreso en la escuela, edward iba todo el camino sobándome la mano sonriendo, cantando, y besándome en cada alto, estoy más que extasiada, no puedo creer lo perfecto que es aunque el piense lo contrario

"listos para ser la comidilla de todos?" pregunto emmett mientras nos rebasaba camino a la entrada de la escuela, edward bufo y rodeo los ojos

"lo sé, es una estupidez maldita gente metiche" dijo molesto y con la voz alta para que dos o tres personas voltearan sus miradas a otro lado, ya comenzaban a mirarnos raro con las manos entrelazadas y besándonos

"bella!!" escuche la voz de mi amigo, sentí que la mano de edward se tenso un poco pero después se relajo, se que le cuesta trabajo entablar una relación con Jacob pero agradezco mil veces lo que hizo

"jake!" dije soltándome lentamente del agarre de edward, quien capto mi intención y me soltó sonriendo

"como estas preciosa?" pregunto mi amigo mientras me depositaba en el suelo después de dos vueltas, quede obvio mareada y di unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con alguien

"si de por si vez que es medio desequilibrada, no ayuda que le des vueltas Jacob" dijo edward pero con la voz tranquila y sonriendo leve, Jacob soltó una carcajada "si siempre se me olvida que eres un poco torpe" dijo riendo aun mas, yo me cruce de brazos, a caso se están burlando de mi?

"que les pasa?" dije indignada viendo hacia arriba para verles la cara, los dos se estaban aguantando la risa, y la gente a nuestro alrededor estaba con los ojos abiertos

"obvio que no princesa, soy incapaz" dijo edward inocentemente, le rodé los ojos y le di un leve codazo, "a lo mejor edward es incapaz pero yo si puedo burlarme jajajaja y si, lo estaba haciendo" dijo jake haciendo que edward riera un poco

"mejor vayamos a clases quieren?" dije comenzando a caminar, entre la bolita de chismoso que nos rodeaban, al fin y al cabo no muchos días atrás edward estampo a jacob contra la pared y en la fiesta del viernes todos vieron lo que paso, no me extraña que esten así viendo a mi amigo y mi novio hablar como si nada

"lo que daría por leerte la mente" me susurro al oído edward mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, Jacob caminaba junto a nosotros sonriendo y hablando con algunas personas, "solo pienso en lo que extraño que se ve esto después de tu constante enemistad con jake" le dije tomándolo de la mano viendo algunas miradas penetrantes de mis compañeritas de escuela

"si bueno, también es extraño para mi caminar como si nada junto a él, pero si te hace feliz lo hare hasta el día que te canses" dijo sonriendo viendo a Jacob de reojo quien venía sonriendo y ligando con algunas chavas

"te he dicho cuanto te amo?" le pregunte llegando a mi salón, hizo una cara de pensativo agarrándose la barbilla y parecía un perfecto modelo posando, negó con la cabeza "no creo que hoy no lo has dicho" dijo bajando la cabeza para mirarme

"pero si me lo imagino, yo también te amo" dijo tomándome la cara con sus manos y depositando un beso húmedo en mis labios, se escucharon varios ruiditos a nuestro alrededor, "adiós bella" dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia Jacob quien lo esperaba para ir a su primera clase juntos, le sonreí a los dos y me metí al salón

"bella!" dijo angela muy alegre, me quede petrificada, no me había hablado en varios días por ser amiga de las tigresas, "hola angela" le dije como si nada sentándome en mi lugar y sacando mis cuadernos, "como has estado?" me pregunto sentándose a mi lado, la mire extrañada

Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos "si mira bella, siento si he sido grosera contigo o si no te pelaba, era por ellas pero este fin de semana me di cuenta que no tengo absolutamente nada en común con ellas y si mucho contigo, me gustaría empezar de cero si quieres?" dijo viéndome a los ojos, se ve que no miente, siempre me ha caído bien angela no tengo por qué negarlo, sonreí y le dije "claro!"

Las clases pasaron como si nada, nada mas escuchaba dos tres comentarios a mi alrededor, casi todas las clases las tenía con angela, alice aceptó también empezar de cero con ella y rose ….. bueno rose tarda un poco más en acostumbrarse, obvio los hombres cullen no dudan de hacerlo cuando sus mujeres aceptan algo

"bienvenida a nuestra mesa angela" dijo emmett sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado mientras acariciaba la pierna de su novia quien solo rodeaba los ojos, angela se tenso y se puso más roja que yo, "no te apenes angela, solo asusta pero no muerde" le dijo jasper sonriendo haciendo que se pusiera aun mas roja

"déjenla, no ven que va a explotar en cualquier momento" dijo edward llegando a la mesa y depositando su charola con comida en ella, le sonrió a angela y le paso un dedo por su mejilla mientras se sentaba

Esta bajo la cabeza tocándose las mejillas ya casi moradas, todos rieron fuertemente, me dio gusto por una vez no ser el blanco de sus bromas, "es el encanto cullen angi, bienvenida al grupo" dijo alice viendo a sus hermanos con reproche, soltó una risita y miro a todos "gracias" dijo tímidamente, volteando a otro lado mientras susurraba "que oso"

Bromeábamos como siempre, nos robábamos la comida y nos besábamos de vez en cuando, así pasaba el descanso, angela se tensaba de ver las miradas asesinas de sus antiguas amigas "no te preocupes angela, deben entender que no eras parte de ellas, de hecho de eso me di cuenta el día que me senté con ustedes, no sé qué hacías ahí" le dijo edward, viendo que ella no despegaba la mirada de la mesa de las tigresas "si no se la verdad, a lo mejor lo hacía por ser popular o por ser aceptada pero es una estupidez, son realmente malas" dijo volteándonos a ver

"bah no pasan de ser unas falsas, es todo" dijo emmett masticando la decima rebanada de pizza, "puedo sentarme?" dijo jake de repente, todos lo miraron raro, aun no sabían lo que había pasado entre edward y él, "claro Jacob" dijo mi novio ganándose la mirada desorbitada de sus hermanos, solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros

"uh y quien su nueva amiga?" dijo jake robándome comida de mi plato, entre el y edward voy a bajar de peso, se la pasan comiendo de mis cosas

"es angela Jacob, no es nadie nuevo, solo que antes se sentaba con tanya y sus secuaces" dijo jasper, "oh no te había visto perdón, solo que todas ellas son tan parecidas" dijo jake riendo

"si lo entiendo, pero creo que nunca nos habían presentado, soy Ángela" dijo un poco coqueta, todos rieron, jake estiro su mano para tomar la de ella, "mucho gusto yo soy Jacob" le dijo guiñándole un ojo

El descanso acabo más rápido de lo que deseaba, salimos sonriendo de la cafetería y dirigiéndonos cada quien a su clase, yo iba de la mano de mi novio no estoy segura si voy caminando o flotando o en brazos de edward, solo sé que me siento feliz, totalmente feliz

"porque tan sonriente, mi bella, no es que me moleste aclaro" dijo edward sentándose cerca de mí en el salón, escucharlo decir "mi bella" era algo sobrenatural, ni siquiera me incomodaban las miradas penetrantes de algunas compañeras, estoy en el limbo

"solo pienso en lo feliz que estoy junto a ti, mi vida" le dije sonriendo mas, la hermosa sonrisa torcida le salió y bajo su cabeza con un pequeño toque rojizo en las mejillas, no pude evitar estirar mi mano y rozar su piel caliente en su rostro.

Otro día mas de escuela que termina, estamos en el estacionamiento esperando a nuestros amores, alice, rose y yo debatiendo si nos quedamos a ver su entrenamiento o nos vamos a la casa, perdón a su casa.

"se van a quedar chicas? Para saber si patino sin playera hoy o no" dijo emmett levantando sus brazos y besando sus grandes músculos resaltados bajo la playera, con cara de galán de cine, que no lo hace ver nada mal, rose le dio un codazo sacándole un poco el aire y riendo

"no seas mamón corazón, esos músculos son solo míos" le dijo batiendo sus pestañas, sus dos hermanos estaban tras de ellos riendo y negando con la cabeza

"chicas, vamos a la casa a tener una tarde a solas, tenemos que platicar y chismear" dijo alice colgándose del cuello de su novio para darle un beso de despedida, "quiero enterarme de todo entre ustedes" nos dijo a edward y a mi mientras estábamos perdidos mirándonos uno al otro

"buena suerte preciosa" me dijo besándome tiernamente, ganándose un par de silbidos de sus hermanos, solo se rio y volteo para darle un golpe a jasper "cállense idiotas!!" les dijo volteándome a ver y guiñándome un ojo, "te amo!!" me grito mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio "te amo!!" le grite causando la risa tonta de alice y rose

EPOV

"edward" me llamo Jacob parado fuera del gimnasio, mis hermanos me vieron, los vi y asentí para que se metieran, me dirigí hacia Jacob

"dime Jacob" aun estamos en la cuerda floja y cualquier momento el o yo podríamos explotar, se movió un poco nervioso y observo hacia afuera del edificio, "que tienen planeado para el viernes?" me quede con el ceño fruncido y viéndolo como si estuviera loco, que clase de pregunta es esa

"eh, a que te refieres exactamente?" pregunte confuso, pero él me miro igual "ya sabes, al viernes que tienen planeado?" me volvió a insistir en lo mismo, ladee mi cabeza para verlo aun mas confundido

"ahhgg cullen si no me quieren invitar mejor dilo!!" dijo casi gritando y dejando caer las manos a sus costados "Jacob de verdad que no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas" dije negando, me vio con el ceño fruncido y con cara de sarcasmo me dijo

"ósea cumpleaños de bella, te suena?" dijo y me quede helado, "el cumpleaños de bella? Es este viernes!!?" eso no es posible, "no me digas que no sabias, que clase de novio eres cullen!!" dijo mirándome serio, "tranquilízate Jacob no lo sabía porque apenas hace unos días le pregunte y me dijo que faltaba mucho, no me quiso decir la fecha exacta pero jamás me imagine que fuera este viernes!!" dije mas para mí que para el

"duh! Que no la conoces, odia ser el centro de atención obvio va a negarlo todo" es cierto bella, es así "lo sé pero no creí que fuera capaz de engañarme y a lo mejor a toda mi familia para que no festejemos su cumpleaños" dije sacando mi teléfono y marcándole a la única que podría saberlo

"que pasa hermano?" me dijo la vocecilla de duende, "alice sabias que el viernes es el cumpleaños de bella?" dije viendo como Jacob se reía un poco de mi situación, le enseñe el dedo y me voltee para hablar con mi hermana

"queeee!!!!!! Como…. Eso no …… es imposible" balbuceaba fuertemente, "cállate alice, no quiero que le digas nada así que mejor concéntrate en manejar y finge demencia si te pregunta, luego hablo contigo" y colgué rápido, seguro bella iba junto a ella mirándola como si le hubiera salido una cabeza

"ok, es obvio que no tengo nada planeado, alguna sugerencia?" le pregunte a jacob un poco sarcástico, "mmmmm pues sabes que la casa de sam casi siempre esta vacía, podríamos decirle si hace una fiesta sorpresa, ya que ella se imagina que nadie sabe de su cumpleaños" brillante idea dijo, le sonreí y asentí "perfecto, dile a sam si puede y me avisas por favor" le dije despidiéndome con la mano

"oh pero espera, no tengo un regalo para ella!" dije parándome en seco, "sabes que no le gustan los regalos" me dijo su amigo detrás de mi "lo sé pero le quiero regalar algo, que clase de novio seria si no le diera algo?" seguía cavilando mas para mí que para él, no estoy acostumbrado a tener atenciones hacia una mujer, nunca había tenido novia

"si bueno, entonces yo también le tengo que regalar algo, que clase de amigo seria, cierto?" dijo rascándose la cabeza pensando, me reí y acompaño mi risa

"que te parece si mañana vamos a port angels saliendo de la escuela?" dije y asintió un poco apenado, "está bien mañana quedamos de acuerdo, me tengo que ir" le dije despidiéndome de él y entrando a la pista de hielo

__

"trajiste carro?" le pregunte a jacob en la primera clase del martes, negó con la cabeza viéndome, "perfecto, entonces de aquí nos vamos saliendo" dije en voz baja para que la profesora no nos escuchara, suficiente sorpresa fue para ella ver que nos hablábamos como para ahora cacharnos cuchicheándonos cosas

Ayer en la tarde en un momento que busque agarre a mi hermana para contarle el plan, estaba más que extasiada de poder planear un cumpleaños, es experta en eso al menos por ese sentido no tengo que preocuparme "aun no entiendo porque nos engaño" me dijo emmett cruzándose de brazos, creo que él se indigno más que yo por el engaño de bella, yo en cierto punto la entiendo

"tú sabes cómo es emmett, no le gusta llamar la atención, no lo hizo en mala onda, y mejor no le digas nada o arruinaras la sorpresa, está bien?" le dije entrando a la cafetería donde mis ojos como imanes la encontraron junto a mis hermanas sonriendo hermosamente, dios como la amo

"quita esa cara de borrego a medio morir, y contéstame" me dijo em sacándome de mi embobamiento, "lo siento emmett no te escuche" le dije, rodeo los ojos "si me imagino, te pregunte que si vas a comprarle algo?" me dijo caminando más hacia ellas

"si hoy voy a ir con Jacob a port angels" le dije y se paró en seco, "con Jacob, estás enfermo o que tienes?" dijo abriendo los ojos, "cállate emmett no estoy enfermo solo trato de llevar la relación con el por bella" dije viendo como captaba su cerebro y asentía

"quieres que te compre algo para darle?" pregunte llegando a la fila de comida, "si y seguro jasper también querrá" asentí, demonios si no se que regalarle yo, ahora tengo que buscar 2 regalos mas

"bella, tengo que hacer tarea de ingles y sabes que Jacob es mi compañero así que nos vamos a quedar un rato en la escuela y después voy a tu casa está bien?" le dije dándole pequeños besos en su cuello y mejillas, espero que me este escuchando porque solo oigo gemidos de su parte

"esta…..bien te espero con tu pijama puesta y tus patines como siempre entras a mi ventana" me dijo dándome un beso en los labios, siempre se burla de que ando en pijama por la calle, pero de verdad me da flojera estar cargando mi ropa de aquí para allá

"está bien preciosa, te veo al rato, jasper te va a dar un aventón en su moto así que agárrate fuerte quieres?" le dije besándola más, soy adicto a sus labios, a su olor a su sabor

"si edward no te preocupes se cuidarme" dijo con voz indignada solo alce la vista y negué, me dio un pequeño codazo y camino hacia mi hermano que ya le tendía un casco para ella, se despidieron con la mano y salieron del estacionamiento

"listo, ya nos podemos ir?" apareció Jacob de la nada haciendo que brincara un poco, se ataco de la risa, "cállate imbécil!" dije metiéndome a mi auto, "lo siento es que brincaste de lo mas chistoso" seguía riéndose el pulgoso

Lo vi de mala forma "ya lo siento, mejor escuchemos tu música, que traes?" comenzó a buscar en mi ipod, hasta que puso algo de muse, hasta eso no tiene malos gustos musicales, pensé que el trayecto sería bastante incomodo, aunque de vez en cuando nos quedamos callados la música ayudo a calmar la tensión

"vaya, si que te gusta la velocidad cullen, no se te olvide que tu suegro ahora es el jefe de policía" dijo mientras nos bajamos del auto, "sí y con eso de que no soy su persona favorita igual y lo usa de pretexto"

"en serio no te quiere Charlie?" me pregunto confuso, lo mire "en serio no te habías dado cuenta?" pregunte con sarcasmo, "no, no sabía, digo no es que Charlie sea una persona muy sonriente pero no pensé que le caías mal, porque?" creo que de verdad lo pregunta

"bueno por una pequeña discusión que tuvimos una vez que nos encontró a bella y a mi dormidos en el sillón, le dijo cosas muy hirientes y no me pude quedar callado, además del hecho de que tu vayas de chismoso con tu papa diciendo que te pegue no ayuda mucho" es la verdad, si me reclamo un día Charlie por mi conducta diciendo que me arrestaría si volvía a repetirlo, obvio me reí en su cara

"si, lo siento por eso, no eras mi persona favorita en ese entonces" dijo un poco apenado, "al parecer no soy la persona favorita de muchos" dije más hacia mí, pero escuche su risa fuerte, y no pude evitar acompañarlo

Caminamos durante un par de horas platicando y riendo, no es difícil llevar una relación con el, si olvidamos el hecho de que se acostó con mi novia y de que claramente le sigue gustando puede llegar a ser un buen amigo

Continuamos caminando, conseguí un par de cosas que pueden ser el regalo de mis hermanos hacia bella, aun tienen que pasar la aprobación de ellos, pero estoy seguro que les gustara y a bella mas, he llegado a conocerla bastante bien como para saber sus gustos, aunque el hecho de no saber la fecha exacta de su cumpleaños no me hace el novio perfecto, pero estoy aprendiendo

Jacob encontró un atrapa sueños perfecto para bella, irónicamente trae una figurita de un perro o más bien de un lobo, me reí cuando lo vi ganándome una mirada confusa de su parte

Yo encontré creo que un regalo perfecto, es algo que necesitamos para capturar nuestros momentos, espero que lo disfrute y no se enoje tanto por el costo, es lo bueno de tener unos padres pudientes, aunque no me guste gastar el dinero de mis padres creo que bella se lo merece.


	41. cumpleaños y mas

CAPITULO 39

CUMPLEAÑO Y MAS

BPOV

Aun me siento más al no decirles que el viernes es mi cumpleaños, pero conociendo a los cullen se que harán una celebración bastante exagerada y es lo que menos quiero, nunca me ha gustado festejar mi cumpleaños, mis padres no me ponían una atención especial en esos días así que crecí acostumbrada a no festejarlo, pero a lo mejor le mencionare a edward el sábado que el viernes fue mi cumpleaños, se enojara de eso estoy de acuerdo pero pues de ahí no pasa ….. ah y claro me llevare un sermón de la duende pero es lo de menos, eso mejor a ser el centro de atención en una fiesta masiva

"no puedes dormir o algo así?" murmuro edward con los ojos cerrados y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, era ya bastante tarde y estábamos en su cama durmiendo, bueno al menos el porqué a mi me dio un poco de insomnio

"si solo estaba pensando cosas sin importancia" le dije acariciando su rostro pálido y suave, soltó un sonido grave de satisfacción, "acaso algo te molesta?" me dijo aun murmurando y casi dormido

"no hermoso, nada importante te digo" lo sabrás después espero que no te enojes mucho, "no será que tienes un secreto guardado y te arrepientes al no decirlo?" dijo sonriendo un poco, qué? Acaso sabía algo? Pero no tiene modo de saberlo

"no cullen, no sé de que hablas" le dije dándole un beso en los labios y metiéndome bajo sus fuertes brazos, murmuro algo que no entendí antes de quedarse dormido otra vez

---- 00oo°oo00 ---

Viernes otra vez, que rápido se pasan los días con edward a mi lado, aunque aun no progresamos en lo físico cada día nos llevamos mejor, veo que cada día se siente mas cómodo en la relación, al menos en estos pocos días que llevamos juntos no ha tenido otro de sus ataques de inseguridad

"porque tan callada bells?" me dijo Jacob, alcanzándome antes de entrar a la cafetería, "por nada, jake solo vengo pensando" dije sonriéndole, "ahhh algo interesante?" pregunto levantando la ceja, tiene cara de que algo esconde

"nada importante jake, te noto raro, que estas planeando?" le pregunte dejándolo con los ojos abiertos, se puso un poco nervioso y lo mire fijo, me puso cara de asustado y comencé a preocuparme

De repente sonrió ampliamente y me sacudió el cabello, "nada tonta solo te estoy molestando, bueno a decir verdad si te quiero decir algo" me relaje y comenzamos a caminar otra vez

"que es Jacob?" dije un poco molesta, es tan infantil de repente, se acerco y me susurro en el oído, "feliz cumpleaños" me voltee rápido para darle un manotazo "shhhhhh …….." le dije, "ya lo sé bella, por eso te lo dije bajito" dijo riendo, "gracias jake" dije rodeando lo ojos, al menos se siente bien que alguien te lo diga

"bella!!" escuche la voz de mi hermoso novio quien se dirigía hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa, me cargo con facilidad y me abrazo, lo rodee con mis brazos y piernas y me deje apapachar

"porque tanto amor cullen?" pregunte cuando me deposito en el suelo, "parece como si no me hubieras visto en días y solo hace unas 2 horas que no nos vemos" dije molestándolo

"son suficientes para hacer mi vida miserable, te extraño cuando no estoy junto a ti" dijo tocándome la mejilla y en tono de poema, obvio me puse roja y baje la cabeza, "te he dicho que me encanta como te sonrojas?" dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y tomando mi mano para dirigirnos a la mesa donde estaban sus hermanos con Jacob y sus amigos hablando muy bajito y todos juntos, edward carraspeo fuerte y todos se separaron fingiendo hacer otra cosa, mire a edward y me puso cara de confusión encogiéndose de hombros

"que se traen todos?" le pregunte a rose cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, "es solo que sam nos invito a su casa para pasar un rato y festejar la nueva "amistad " entre edward y jacob y estábamos viendo si ir o no, tú qué dices?" me dijo como si nada pasándose un brillo por los labios

"suena bien, siempre quise estar con mis amigos de la push y ustedes juntos" dije entusiasmada, me parece buen plan, observe a edward quien me sonreía mientras picaba algo de comida

---00oo°oo00---

"No veo él porque me tengo que poner esto alice, es solo una reunión", le dije cruzándome de brazos, me tenia secuestrada en su recamara poniéndome cara de puchero

"hazlo por mí, quieres?" dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos y poniendo cara de gatito de shrek, "no hagas eso alice" dije mirando hacia otro lado, "no solo es una reunión bella es el festejo de algo grande!!" dijo emocionada, la mire rápidamente

"que!! Me refiero al fin de una enemistad entre tus amores" dijo como si nada, observándome más para ver cómo me quedaba el vestido, "no son mis dos amores, uno es mi vida y el otro es mi mejor amigo" dije parándome para verme en el espejo una vez mas

"si lo que sea, por eso lo vas a usar, te ves preciosa bella a edward se le van a caer los calzones cuando te vea" dijo pasándome unos zapatos bajos que combinan perfecto con el vestido

"si es que usa, porque has de saber que no es fan de la ropa interior" le dije poniéndome los zapatos, "eeeuuug! Bella eres una asco no me interesa saber si mi hermano usa o no calzones" dijo tapándose los oídos, me reí de su cara, pero es verdad varias veces me he dado cuenta que edward no trae bóxers y el día que se lo pregunte, se encogió de hombros y m dijo que a veces se le olvidaba ponérselo, cosa que no me quejo, es de los más sexy saber que nada mas una delgada tela me separa de su ……. Piel, y cuando nos besamos puedo sentir claramente como se excita y me gusta pegarme más a él y……..

"despierta!!!!" dijo alice dándome un almohadazo haciendo que cayera en la cama, "que te sucede desquiciada!!" le grite parándome desorientada, "te estoy hable y hable y ni me pelas, solo estabas ahí parada toda roja, ni quiero saber que pensabas" dijo jalándome para poderme maquillar un poco, y peinarme supongo, no se le escapa nada

"nada alice, no pensaba nada ok" dije sentándome frente a su espejo

Después de varios minutos, y jalones y bufidos, me dejo salir de su habitación, me dirigí al cuarto de enfrente, donde sabia que me esperaba esa perfecta criatura, dicho y hecho entre y lo observe echado en el sillón leyendo un libro, estaba tan concentrado con el ceño fruncido y la boca en forma de beso, se veía tan tierno

"tan interesante esta tu libro que ni siquiera notas cuando tu novia entra a tu cuarto?" le dije parándome en medio de la habitación, sonrió un poco y rodeo los ojos

"no seas ridícula bella por supuesto que vi cuando entras……" se quedo callado cuando me miro, se paro dejando caer el libro y juro que los ojos se le obscurecieron, su mirada cambio de felicidad a deseo, me sentí cohibida jamás me había mirado así, aunque también observe su atuendo que encajaba perfectamente es su cuerpo, resaltando lo mejor de él, estoy segura que mi mirada cambio como la suya

"pasa algo cullen?" dije con una voz inocente mordiéndome el labio, negó con la cabeza y saco esa sonrisa torcida tan de él, "ay bella, te he dicho que no hagas eso o no podre controlarme" dijo sacando tiernamente mi labio de entre mis dientes con sus dedos, acercándose y tomándolo entre sus labios, nos besamos con necesidad, su lengua jugaba en mis labios mientras la mía trataba de tocar la suya, lo sujete de su cuello y lo jale más hacia mí, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegado que no podía pasar ni la brisa del aire entre nosotros, mordí su labio tiernamente pero fuerte haciendo que sacara un sonido grave de su garganta que llego hasta el centro de mi cuerpo, me levanto por la cintura y caminando hacia atrás para sentarse en el sillón con migo sobre el

Nuestros labios seguían juntos moviéndose con una perfecta sincronización, mis manos comenzaron a descender por su pecho, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas subiéndome la falda hasta la cintura, solo dos telas delgadas separaban nuestros centros, claramente sentía que no llevaba bóxers

Separo sus labio de mí y solté un quejido, pero en lugar de levantarme como lo esperaba bajo sus labios a mi cuello, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis muslos hasta mi cintura, gracias a dios alice me obligó a usar unos pantis minúsculos y bastantes sexys

Sabía que no podía explayarme en tocar su cuerpo, aunque moría por hacerlo no quería asustarlo, solo descanse una mano sobre su pecho en su corazón, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse y mi otra mano jugaba en su cabello, mi cabeza la tenia hacia atrás dándole un acceso directo a mi cuello, que besaba deliciosamente haciendo que soltara varios gemidos, mi cadera inconscientemente comenzó a moverse junto con la suya haciendo que nos rozáramos y gimiéramos, feliz cumpleaños a mi

Su mano comenzó a subir por fuera del vestido hasta rozar un pecho, estaba tan delgada la tela que pude sentir claramente el calor de su mano, ya que era un vestido strapless no necesitaba llevar brassier, busco un poco en mi espalda hasta que encontró el cierre del vestido, comenzó a bajarlo haciendo que mis senos salieran mas, no lo bajo del todo, solo lo necesario para poderme acariciar el seno sin una tela estorbosa, nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, mientras su mano jugaba con mi pezón y la otra descendía mas hacia mi centro bastante húmedo por el roce

Su lengua descendió por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi otro seno, mis manos dejaron de moverse por el placer que sentía, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo bien que me hacía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido tan fuerte cuando me tocaban, es una sensación tan placentera pero a la vez desesperante necesito explotar ya!!

Arque mi espalda hacia atrás dándole mejor acceso a mis senos, que manipulaba perfectamente, solo se escuchaban gemidos por parte de los dos, no podía articular ninguna palabra y él menos, tenía su boca y lengua entretenido en otra cosa, sentí su mano, acariciar mi centro sobre la tela, deje escapar un fuerte quejido, no creo aguantar más, mis manos se sujetaban a sus fuertes brazos, movió la tela y comenzó a acariciarme con un dedo en esa terminación de nervios, lo acariciaba tan experto que creí acabar en un segundo, pero a la vez lo retenía por lo delicioso del momento "mmm tan mojada" escuche que murmuro sobre mi seno

No creo que hayan pasado ni siquiera 5 minutos desde que comenzó a acariciarme, sin poder retenerlo más explote, sentí el orgasmo desde la punta de mis pies hasta erizar la piel de mis brazos, haciendo que temblara mi cuerpo y perdiera por unas milésimas de segundos la conciencia, me agote, me abrace a él tan fuerte, mi corazón latía fuertemente creí que se me saldría, respiraba agitada, juro que ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y solo me lo produjo con sus manos y lengua

"estas bien, hermosa?" pregunto acariciando mi espalda y subiendo tiernamente el cierre de mi vestido, asentí sobre su cuello recuperando mi respiración, "tan experto" dije en voz baja, sentí como se rio y me levanto la cara para observarme

"es por tocar guitarra supongo" y se rio más fuerte, me beso tiernamente, y vi que si mirada era aun obscura, "mmm es hora de devolver el favor" le dije seductoramente, se rio y se mordió el labio "por más que quisiera, será mejor que nos vayamos o vamos a llegar muuuy tarde" dijo levantándome un poco para que me pusiera de pie vi por la ventana que comenzaba a obscurecer, bufe

"está bien, pero no se me olvidará" dije dirigiéndome al baño para acomodarme un poco, me tiemblan un poco las piernas y tengo los labios rojos e hinchados pero se me ven bastante bien

"listo vámonos" dije saliendo del baño, sonrió y levanto su libro del suelo para depositarlo en la cama, tomo su chamarra y un abrigo para mí y salimos de su cuarto

"no esperamos a los demás?" le dije cuando vi que nos dirigíamos hacia el garaje, "ellos ya se fueron bella, nos esperan allá" me dijo abriéndome la puerta para que me pudiera subir, "por cierto te he dicho lo impactante que te ves?" me dijo después de subirse él y haciendo rugir levemente el auto

"supuse que te gusto como me veía, esa reacción no la tienes cuando me ves en pants y camiseta" dije mordiéndome el labio y sonriendo, me vio con esa sonrisa que tanto me excita, "no te creas, me parece de lo más sensual verte solo en pants y camiseta de tirantes, blanca de preferencia" dijo con su acento y la voz grave seductora que tiene, casi me provoca otro orgasmo.

Después de unos minutos de caricias y juegos entre los dos, llegamos a la push, un poco mas de camino y comencé a visualizar la casa de sam cerca de la playa, había viarias luces y varios coches al rededor

"no tienes frio?" me pregunto edward rodeándome con su brazo, "no, estoy bien amor" dije rodeándolo por la cintura, no recordaba que estuviera tan bien decorada la casa de sam por fuera, había pequeños farolitos en el suelo dibujando un camino hasta la puerta así como figuras blancas que colgaban por los arboles, como pequeñas rosas, fruncí el ceño al notar cosas raras, mire hacia edward quien tenía la expresión en blanco

"todo esto es por ti y Jacob?" pregunte afuera de la puerta de sam, levantándole una ceja, se encogió de hombros "que te puedo decir, ya sabes cómo es alice y las celebraciones" no entendí a que se refería, pero no me pensaba quedar así, esto tiene gato encerrado

Me dio un pequeño beso y me susurro "feliz cumpleaños princesa" y abrió la puerta, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, iba a decir algo cuando todo mundo salió de la nada gritando a coro "SORPRESA!!!" me quede en shock, no me esperaba esto, no sabía que decir, sentí a edward tomarme por la cintura y arrastrarme hacia donde estaban todo, mis amigos de la push, sus hermanos, mis compañeros de la escuela, mis amigos de Phoenix……. Que!? Regrese la mirada y vi a victoria y james parados ahí sonriendo, la música comenzó y me dirigí hacia ellos mientras la gente me abrazaba y felicitaba

"que hacen aquí!!!? Les dije abrazándolos, eran mis mejores amigos desde el kínder, siempre fueron el uno para el otro y tan solo pocos días de venirme decidieron estar juntos

"agradécele a esa pequeña amiga de pelo negro y ojos azules" dijo james abrazándome, "no sé como lo hizo pero nos localizo para explicarnos todo, no tenias ni idea de la fiesta verdad?" dijo victoria sonriendo, "no!!! A decir verdad ni siquiera sé cómo se enteraron, no se los quería decir para no tener fiesta, pero creo que lo disfrutare bastante" dije sintiendo unas manos tibias sobre mi cintura

"hola" dijo con esa voz elegante, grave y el hermoso acento, "soy edward cullen, hermano de alice, ustedes deben de ser victoria y james, cierto?" dijo, dejándolos deslumbrados, sonreí un poco, "si él es mi novio, edward ellos son mis mejores amigos desde siempre" les dije sacándolos del hechizo, "mucho gusto" le dijo james dándole la mano

"un placer conocerlos" dijo edward, "el placer es todo mío" dijo Vicky acercándose a él para besarlo en la mejilla, no pude evitar soltar una risita, james miro de forma extraña a su novia, y edward me vio con una pequeña sonrisita, "en seguida vuelvo" dijo dándome un beso en la frente y dirigiéndose hacia sus hermanos

"pues si que tus gustos fueron creciendo, ni comparación con Félix eh" dijo james, "lo sé aun ni me lo puedo creer, pero vamos mejor por un trago y platiquemos un poco" les dije yendo hacia las bebidas

--00oo°oo00—

Hola a todos

Sé que me tardo un poco en actualizar pero les juro que no tengo tiempo, aun no termina la fiesta así que mañana continuo, aun faltan varias cositas, y bueno edward ya se está soltando cierto, reacciona de manera muy alocada de repente jajaja, gracias por sus review y porfa sigan leyendo aun falta lo bueno


	42. cont

CAPITULO 40

CONT.

EPOV

"no crees que se enoje?" me pregunto mi enorme hermano sujetando su cerveza y la mano de su novia quien platicaba con Emily, es raro ver a rosalie tan abierta debe de ser el efecto del alcohol

"no creo, fue una gran sorpresa ver a sus amigos aquí, aun no sé como lo logro la pixie pero se ve muy feliz" dije ubicando a bella quien estaba parada junto a sus amigos sonriendo y tomando, se ve completamente comible con ese vestido

"deja de pensar es esas cochinada, se te ve luego luego que te la estas comiendo" me dijo obvio el nada discreto de emmett, "cállate idiota, no estoy pensando en eso está bien" seguramente me puse rojo, así que tome un gran trago a mi cerveza para que se bajara el calor

"si seguro, y por cierto como vas en ese asunto?" me pregunto más bajo, ciertamente no quiero platicar eso aquí donde todo mundo está al pendiente de todo "vamos a platicar a otro lado, quieres?" le dije dirigiéndome rápido a bella para decirle que estaré afuera con emmett, solo asintió y sonrió dándome un beso bastante húmedo, se ve que el alcohol corre por sus venas, sonreí y me volteé no sin antes rozar con mi mano la hermosa curva de su trasero, si es perfecta

"hey a donde van, yo quiero ir" dijo jasper saliendo de la nada un poco desgreñado, y rojo, le levante una ceja y se encogió de hombros, vi detrás de él a una muy acalorada alice saliendo de la cocina, me vio y se puso casi morada desviando la mirada y su camino hacia su hermana, vi a jasper y solo sonreía, "vamos?" dijo emmett apareciendo de repente, asentí y caminamos hacia afuera

"y bien porque tanto misterio?" dijo jasper ya regresando a su color por el aire fresco, "que hacías jasper? Que hacías con mi hermana?" le dije en tono de hermano celoso, obvio de broma, "hey también es mi hermana!!" dijo casi gritando, "eso es bien enfermo sabias?, te estás tirando a tu hermana!!" le dije mientras los dos se reían, "yo también lo hago y?" dijo emmett muy orgulloso, deje de reírme y negué con la cabeza "son unos asquerosos, me da vergüenza ser su hermano" les dije con cara de asco

"uno no puede evitarlo cuando te pega el amor" dijo melosamente emmett, "eso fue súper cursi" dije rodeando los ojos, saque unos cigarros de mi pantalón y les obsequie uno a mis hermano, somos fumadores sociables es relajante y rico cuando lo acompañas con unas cervezas

"y bien, aquí si me vas a decir cómo van en ese asunto?" dijo emmett, jasper abrió los ojos, "hablas de sexo?" dijo mirando a emmett y luego a mí, "ah ya, tampoco es para tanto no nada más una relación es sexo sexo y sexo ok" dije exasperado, se que lo deseo y bella también pero me da miedo que me dé otro de esos recuerdos y termine dejándola ahí vulnerable y sola

"eso quiere decir que no lo han hecho" dijo emmett mas afirmando que preguntando, "no emmett aun no…….aunque hoy como que fue un poco más lejos de lo normal" dije apenándome un poco

"porque, que hicieron?" dijo jasper emocionado, "sabes nunca había visto lo pervertido que eres, que te pasa tomaste viagra o algo así?" le dije riéndome, se paro seriamente con los brazos cruzados "eres un imbécil, lo sabes? Solo quiero saber de tu vida para ayudarte no es perversión solo es un poco de exceso de copas" dijo lo ultimo botándose de la risa, ya sabía que su actitud estaba un poco extraña

"estas ebrio jasper?" le pregunto emmett riéndose de él, asintió y dijo "pero nada fuera del control, continua quieres" dijo muy digno y decente, me reí y le di una fumada al cigarro

"bueno es que véanla, obvio no pude evitar pues tocarla, estuvo bastante bien pero si sentí otra vez eso que siempre pasa cuando me tocan, lo bueno es que no me acaricio ni nada supongo porque lo sabe y pude controlarlo un poco más, lo necesario para dejarla ……..pues ya saben …… sa..tisfecha, creo" porque de repente me da tanta pena hablar de esto? Si entre los tres hemos hecho cosas bastante repugnantes con algunas mujeres, eso hasta que se enamoraron de sus hermanas jajaja que raro suena eso

"pareces virgencito, como que creo" dijo emmett casi botando la carcajada, "obvio lo sé idiota, créeme que se un millón de formas más que tu para satisfacer a una mujer!" le dije pegándole en el hombro, "si eso lo quiero ver" dijo cruzándose de brazos

"ya te lo he enseñado" dije orgulloso de mi, se quedo pensando y recordando supongo alguna de las veces, asintió y sonrió "si lo acepto eres un maestro, solo porque fuiste un adolescente precoz" dijo tomando un sorbo, "no lo fui porque yo quisiera" acepte bajando la cabeza

"ya ya pero el asunto no es ese, el asunto es que pasa con bella y tú? Crees que pronto pase algo?" dijo jasper sacándome de un recuerdo desagradable, "pues obvio yo quiero, no no quiero….. muero … deseo hacerlo y es obvio que ella también pero … no puedo, no se …. " dije derrotado, "no sé qué hacer" es la verdad, no quiero arruinarlo todo

"no va a pasar nada, lo único que puedes hacer a lo mejor es decirle que pare y ya ella lo entenderá" dijo emmett encogiéndose de hombros, "no emmett, no es así, cuando me acuerdo o siento eso es como si me diera asco o algo parecido, así que mi reacción no es muy decente y calmada más bien es como cuando alguien te vomita encima o algo así, me explico?" lo dije de una forma que me pudiera entender, no puedo describirlo, es una sensación se asco y vergüenza pero hacia mi persona solamente, me siento el hombre más mierda que pueda existir cuando me tocan y recuerdo cosas.

Me vieron con la cara sin expresión y sin saber que decir, "ya sé que piensan que soy un obsesionado pero no lo puedo evitar, no es algo que yo quiera sentir, imagínense como se sentirá bella si estamos en esa posición y de repente me viene no se algún recuerdo y de la nada me paro y la dejo así sola y ….. pues en la cama desnuda o no sé, como creen que se sienta? Como se sentirían ustedes?" no quiero ni pensar, no puedo hacerle eso

"edward necesitas hablarlo con ella, decirle que si reaccionas así no es por ella sino por ti, ella lo entenderá" dijo jasper tomándome el hombro, ya volvía a ser el hermano responsable y sabio de siempre

"lo sé, y ella lo sabe pero no es lo mismo a decirlo y hacerlo, se que se sentiría muy mal si lo hago, y además no quiero contarle él porque me siento así, ya les he dicho que ninguno va a saber lo que hice" dije apenado y evitando verlos a los ojos, cuando pienso en eso no soy yo, no es edward cullen

"edward somos tu familia, sabemos por lo que has pasado y no somos quien para juzgar tus actos" dijo emmett levantando mi cara para verlo a los ojos, por más que quiera no puedo decirle eso

Negué con la cabeza "lo siento, es algo muy obscuro de mi y no me gustaría que se enteraran, no quiero ni saber lo que pensarían de mi si se los dijera" dije viéndolos, podía ver que realmente sufrían por verme así

"lo siento, no quería ponerlos así, mejor regresemos a la fiesta, ya pensare en algo con respecto a esto está bien?" dije caminando hacia la fiesta

"díselo edward, está bien, es mejor y lo sabes " dijo jasper siguiéndome junto a emmett, asentí y voltee para sonreírles, "saben que los quiero verdad tontos?" les dije sonriendo levemente, "acaso también estas ebrio edward?" dijo emmett abrazándome "también te queremos hermano"

Entramos sonriendo y abrazados, y nos quedamos petrificados en la puerta cuando vimos lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, cuánto tiempo estuvimos afuera?

Bella, rosalie, alice y victoria bailaban sobre la barra del bar, rozándose y moviéndose muy seductoramente al ritmo de la canción, todos al rededor aplaudían y silbaban como coyotes en celo, mire a mis hermanos que estaban al igual que james con la boca abierta

"siempre son así?" me pregunto james, "juro que nunca había visto ese comportamiento en ellas, que les dieron de beber?" le dije viendo como se encogía de hombros, y miraba a su novia junto con la mía y mis hermanas sus movimientos bastante provocadores, se alzaban un poco la blusa otras la falda solo para enseñar un poco de carne y hacer que babearan los presentes

Comencé a reírme y me miraron sorprendidos, no me pone celoso ese comportamiento al contrario siempre me ha parecido bastante excitante que los demás deseen a mi novia así que me parecía de los más gracioso la mirada pervertida de todos

"mírenlos, parecen perros fuera de carnicería" les dije apuntando a los que estaban en espera de cualquier resbalón para poder acercarse a alguna de ellas, obvio si eso pasa la fiesta se acaba, eran más que nada amigos de los amigos, Jacob y los demás veían el show desde una esquina riéndose al igual que nosotros, por fin la canción estaba por terminar y los chiflidos comenzaron mas fuertes

"será mejor que les ayudemos" dijo jasper acercándose a los pequeños brazos de su novia, para ayudarle a bajar, algunos comenzaron a gritar cosas y otros a chiflar, juro que es enfermizo la necesidad de estos pobres, me acerque a bella y la vista me dejo creo que igual que los coyotes

Estaba con el cabello alborotado, agitada, con un brillo hermoso causado por el sudor y sus mejillas ardiendo por el baile, le sonreí mientras ella estiraba sus brazos hacia mí, la baje y la abrace fuerte

"eres mía y solo mía" le dije haciendo que asintiera y me besara, mas chiflidos se escucharon y me valió continúe besándola, "sabes que casi provocan la eyaculación de fácil 10 hombres" le dije carcajeándome, asintió y se puso en posición orgullosa "lo sé, asssi de buuenas somos" dijo casi arrastrando las palabras, es de los más tierna cuando esta ebria

"ven princesa vamos a tomar un poco de aire, quieres?" le dije acariciando su mejilla que estaba hirviendo, asintió y se abrazo mas a mi cintura, caminamos juntos sosteniendo casi todo su peso, no iba a dejar que las chismosas de la escuela se burlaran si daba un paso de borracha

"te sientes bien?" le pregunte una vez afuera sentándola en una banca frente al bosque, asintió y me miro con ojos brillosos, está llorando?

"que tienes princesa, porque lloras?" dije limpiando su lagrima solitaria, "me siento feliz de que hayan hecho esto por mí a pesar de que yo se los quería ocultar, no estás enojado?" dijo rápidamente, y mordiéndose un labio

"no bella, sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención, no te gustan las fiestas y por eso lo estabas ocultando, pero desafortunadamente tu camino se cruzo con cierto duende adora-fiestas, así que te fregaste" le dije riéndome y escuchando como soltaba una carcajada también

"te amo lo sabes verdad" dijo viéndome y sin lagrima pero si los ojos húmedos, "lo sé, y yo también te amo, como jamás creí poder amar a alguien" le dije acariciando su rostro, "porque eres tan perfecto?" dijo de repente poniéndose roja, ay bella si supieras

Suspire y negué con la cabeza "el alcohol te hace decir cosas no muy lógicas amor" dije acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas, "lo eres y lo sabes, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" dijo recargándose en mi pecho

"sabes que soy todo menos perfecto, eso no existe" dije acariciando sus brazos, "por eso tu eres tan especial, eres como un ángel" si definitivamente alucina con el alcohol, me reí un poco "si seguro, un ángel corrido del cielo" dije sarcásticamente

"no, no corrido, mandado a cuidarme" dijo levantando la cabeza y viéndome, me quede sorprendido de sus palabras, en verdad me ve mucho más de lo que realmente valgo

"no creo que sea así bella, pero si te prometo que te cuidare como lo mas importante en mi vida" dije besándola, " lo soy?" dijo sobre mis labios, "por supuesto que lo eres tonta, eres lo mejor que esta vida me ha dado y rápidamente de convertiste en mi tesoro más preciado" dije antes de sentir sus brazos en mi cuello y su aliento en mi boca, nos besamos por un rato mas, sintiendo todo el amor y la necesidad entre los dos, es increíble como nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección, nuestros labios se mueven en una sincronización impensable

"besas delicioso" escuche que susurro y me ataque de la risa, me vio sorprendida como si pensara que no la había escuchado, y se puso roja roja

"tú también besas delicioso bella" le dije dándole un beso rápido en sus rojos y cálidos labios

Entramos a la fiesta otra vez y ya todos estaban botados por todos lados, mis hermanos bailando con sus novias muy pegados, algunos cantando y sonriendo otros bailando como estúpidos y algunos solo platicando

"te estás divirtiendo?" le pregunte a bella, sintió y sonrió "muchísimo!!!!" dijo brincando parecía una doble de alice "vamos por otro trago!!" dijo jalándome a la barra, Tyler era el encargado de hacer las bebidas, "dos mas como los de hace rato" le dijo bella sonriendo, este le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y preparando sus bebidas, que le pasa al idiota ese, bella se dio cuenta de mi cara y me jalo hacia ella "solo soy tuya" me dijo succionando mi lóbulo de la oreja en sus labios, sentí un latigazo que recorrió mi cuerpo y termino en mi ……….. miembro

"aquí tienes" le dijo el idiota de Tyler, me dio un vaso bella y ella le dio un sorbo al suyo, lo probé y sabia bastante bien, algo así como sandia "que es?" le pregunte a bella que me llevaba hacia sus amigos "no tengo idea pero esta delicioso cierto?" me dijo tomando otro sorbo, solo asentí

"edward!!!" dijo victoria, y me sorprendí no había cruzado ni 5 palabras con ella y ya la tenía casi abalanzándose sobre mi

"qué tal se la están pasando?" dije como si nada tratando de desviar la conversación así como la mirada asesina de james, "grandioso!!!! Verdad corazón?" dijo victoria abrazando a james y dándole un beso en la mejilla esto pareció que lo relajo y sonrió

"si bastante bien, y ustedes, andabas desaparecido edward" dijo con veneno en la boca, "si mis hermanos querían hablar un rato y salimos para no tener que gritar por la música" dije como si nada mientras veía a bella que se movía bailando agarrada de mi cintura

"quieres bailar?" le dije jalándola hacia donde estaban todos bailando, "luego nos vemos" les dije a james y victoria, no quería problemas gratis

Estuvimos bailando, riendo, y platicando un rato mas, bella cada vez se veía mas ida por el alcohol pero sin perder el glamour como repetía constantemente, y es cierto no hizo ningún espaviento, la gente comenzó a irse

"todo salió bien con bella, no se enojo verdad?" me pregunto Jacob de repente, no lo había escuchado así que me hizo brincar un poco "jajaja siempre brincas, tanto miedo me tienes cullen?" lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

"ya ya es broma, tranquilo" dijo, "no es mi culpa que siempre llegues por detrás y casi me grites en el oído, es normal mi reacción" dije defendiéndome, "y no, no se enojo al contrario anda feliz de la vida, vela" le dije señalando a una bella un tanto ebria, tratando de treparse en la espalda de emmett quien solo estaba atacado de la risa

Jacob se rio fuerte "si se ve que se la está pasando muy bien, me da gusto" dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida, "y como van las cosas entre ustedes?" pregunto de repente, lo vi y se encogió de hombros

"bien, todo va bien cada día nos llevamos mejor, porque lo preguntas?" le dije cauteloso, "por nada en especial solo quiero saber cómo iban, me da gusto que las cosas hayan terminado bien" dijo, "de hecho te quería pedir un favor" me dijo mirándome fijo y un poco nervioso, me sentí un tanto incomodo y asentí "que favor?" le pregunte

"quería ver si me podías pasar el teléfono de tu amiga, la que vino al partido de hockey una vez, te acuerdas la guerita?" dijo mirando para todos lados, solté el aire y sonreí "bree? Te gusto bree?" dije riendo, "pues si obvio está bastante bonita" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "solo que esa vez no le hable porque pensé que estaba contigo pero ya después me entere de todo" dijo tomando un trago

"está bien Jacob, solo que trátala bien quieres, es muy buena y no se merece que la lastimen" le dije pensando en que yo si lo había hecho, no se merece que se lo vuelvan a hacer pero es inteligente y sabe cuidarse

"lo prometo hare lo mejor que pueda" dijo poniéndose firmes y haciendo un saludo de militar, me reí de su estupidez, "no seas payaso" le dije empujándolo un poco del hombro, se rio fuerte junto con migo

"me da gusto verlos así" dijo de repente bella, tomándonos de las manos, "platicando y juntitos como amigos" dijo sonriendo, ambos rodeamos los ojos, "no somos amigos bella, solo convivimos" dijo Jacob, "más bien conbebimos" dije haciendo que se botaran de la risa, "si lo que sea pero me da gusto" dijo más seria, los tres sonreímos

Platicamos un rato mas con Jacob, y sus demás amigos que se unieron a la plática, "edward, me siento mal ya vámonos por favor" me dijo bella recargándose en mi pecho, me reí de su estado

"por supuesto princesa, vamos por tu abrigo y a despedirnos" le dije jalándola para que no se cayera, terminamos de despedirnos y la subí al coche, casi automáticamente se cayó en un sueño profundo, la acomode mejor en el asiento y comencé el recorrido de regreso a mi casa, mis hermanos venían detrás de mí en el jeep de emmett ya que jasper y alice se pusieron casi en la misma condición de bella

"parece muerta" dijo emmett riéndose fuerte, "cállate idiota, no quiero que mis padres la vean así se moriría si se entera que la vieron" le dije sacándola del auto y tomándola cuidadosamente en mis brazos, "podrías abrirme la puerta?" le dije a emmett quien cerraba mi auto y abría la puerta a todos, jasper no decía nada iba sujetándose de cualquier cosa y alice iba pescada de rose

"buenas …" susurro emmett antes de meterse a su cuarto, iba detrás de jasper y alice quien a duras penas podían subir "quédense aquí ok, no hagan ruido" les dije en las escaleras y subí rápidamente a bella, la puse sobre la cama y regrese por mis hermanos "no puede ser que le gane la calentura antes de cuidar a sus hermanos" dije maldiciendo a emmett quien no ayudo en nada solo por estar con rosalie, tome a alice en brazos y subí rápido a su cuarto, regrese por jasper quien me vio y sonrió alzándome sus brazos, me reí y lo ayude a caminar, "te quiero lo sabes" me dijo, "lo se jasper yo también te quiero" dije metiéndolo a su cuarto

"mereces ser feliz edward, haz lo que sea por tu felicidad" dijo antes de cerrar su puerta, me quede pensando un segundo y regrese a mi cuarto

Cambie a bella para que estuviera mas cómoda y ni cuenta se dio, parecía inconsciente, mañana seguro se despertara con una cruda de aquellas


	43. dia despues

CAPITULO 41

DÍA DESPUES

BPOV

Abrí los ojos y la luz del día pareciera que solo estuviera dedicada a cegarme, sentí un ardor en ellos y me lloraban, trate de levantarme y me pego de repente un dolor taladrante en la cabeza, me agarre fuerte con mis dos manos apretándomela para ver si desaparecía, levante la vista y observe en donde estaba

"oh dios" dije con una voz grave y rasposa, reconocí la recamara de edward, baje mi vista al cuerpo y observe que estaba con mi pijama bien puesta, seguro él me la puso, sonreí y observe a un lado de su cama que había una gran botella de agua, un vaso de leche y unas aspirinas junto a una hoja doblada

Con una letra elegante, refinada y curvilínea, obvio al instante la reconocí como la de edward, nadie escribe como él

– Princesa, te recomiendo te tomes las aspirinas con la leche, el agua seguro te hará vomitar jajaja se que no se te antoja pero créeme que es lo mejor, espero no te sientas tan mal, fui a hacer ejercicio con mis hermanos no hay nada mejor que sudar la cruda, te amo y pronto regresare, duerme hermosa, besos

Edward C.

Sonreí y volví a leer la carta, juro que cada día me sorprende mas su perfección, no he sido tan buena en esta vida para merecer algo así, tome el vaso con leche e hice cara de asco, tiene razón realmente no se me antoja en lo mas mínimo, tome las aspirinas y una se resbalo cayendo dentro del pequeño cajón semi abierto que había debajo

Me recline un poco para abrir el cajón y mi cabeza retumbo mas, hice un gesto de dolor y abrí mas fuerte el estúpido cajón, metí la mano para buscar la aspirina que sonaba pero no aparecía, había papeles y varias cosas ahí, pase mi mano sobre una hoja dura y sentí una pequeña cortada

"maldita sea!!" dije sentándome más derecha para buscar bien la dichosa pastilla, me di cuenta que la hoja dura en realidad era una fotografía, la tome y la observe detenidamente, había tres personas en ella, una mujer alta con el cabello suelto y largo algo despeinado y de color dorado brillante, de facciones finas y hermosas, tez blanca casi tan blanca como la de edward una enorme sonrisa y labios rojos bastante carnosos, los ojos de un verde profundo, de simple vista podías ver que era una mujer bastante hermosa, estaba abrazada a un hombre un poco más alto que ella, de cabello semi rojo y facciones masculinas, nariz larga y refinada, ojos azules claros como el cielo, mandíbula fuerte y labios torcidos en una sonrisa, bastante parecida a la de edward, era un hombre bastante atractivo y masculino, ambos observaban a la cámara, tenían ambos una mano sobre los hombros de un pequeño niño, muy pequeño a comparación del tamaño de ellos, se veía bastante altos

El pequeño sonreía viéndolos, nariz recta, labios rojos, húmedos y contraídos en una enorme sonrisa, sonreí al verle el mismo cabello despeinado apuntando hacia todos lados que siempre trae, lo compare con el de la mujer y pude ver de dónde heredo ese despeine.

Observe varios minutos la fotografía, nunca había visto como eran los padre de edward, bueno sus padres biológicos, es obvio decir de donde saco esa belleza envidiable, los dos adultos eran igual de atractivos que él, pero lo que más me impacto fue la felicidad y el amor que irradiaban, edward se veía de unos 9 o 10 años, creo que esta foto fue tomada poco tiempo antes de que empezara "su infierno personal" como él le dice, se veían tan completos, tan felices, imagino que eran unos padres bastante cariñoso, edward muy raro habla de ellos pero lo poco que habla de su padre son puras palabras de amor y respeto hacia él, en comparación a las palabras que le dedica a su madre, viéndola no puedo imaginarme como fue capaz de hacer algo así, ni tampoco soy capaz de concebir que edward la odie tanto como dice, se ve una persona totalmente diferente a como yo me la imaginaba

Deje la foto encima de la mesa y vi la maldita pastilla en la esquina del cajón, la tome y me las lleve a la boca, por más que quisiera el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, "no vuelvo a beber" dije sin creérmelo antes de beber la leche y las pastillas en un segundo, puaj!!! Sabe horrible, volví a meterme bajo las sabanas para ver si podía dormir un poco mas y que se me quite este malestar, al poco rato caí profundamente dormida y estuve soñando con un hombre de cabello rojo y una mujer de cabello dorado.

"despierta bella" escuche una hermosa voz grave y un acento marcado, me salió un sonido espantoso de la garganta en forma de quejido, escuche su pequeña risita, "has dormido más de 12 hrs, eso no es normal" dijo entre risas y acariciándome tiernamente mi mejilla

"quiero seguir durmiendo, todo el día si es posible" dije con la misma voz aguardentosa de hace rato, "lo sé, pero Charlie llamo casi amenazándome que si no te reportabas me acusaría de secuestro, y sabes?" dijo acercándose a mi oído "no creo que mienta" dijo en un susurro, sonreí y abrí un poco los ojos, lo vi viéndome, con el cabello despeinado tapando la luz del día que hacia una especie de aro tras de él, "pareces un ángel" dijo acariciando su rostro, soltó una risotada tan fuerte que me asusto

"sigues con lo de los ángeles, es obvio que todavía el alcohol corre en tus venas" dijo riendo y acariciándome el cabello, yo fruncí el ceño, de qué demonios habla, me vio "no te acuerdas de lo que decías ayer?" me pregunto aun con esa deseable y deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios

Trate de recordar pero solo tenía flashazos de que había hecho o dicho, negué lentamente y sonrió mas profundo "ayy bella, bebé que voy a hacer contigo?" me dijo ayudándome a levantarme un poco para recargarme en su pecho, sin agitarme demasiado obvio.

"que dije?" le pregunte alzando la vista para verlo, solo negó y me dio un beso húmedo en los labios "olvídalo eso lo tendré siempre en mi memoria" dijo levantándome de la cama, "quieres desayunar o …. Comer más bien? Te sientes bien?" dijo observándome para ver si estaba consciente o me tambaleaba

"me siento mucho mejor y si tengo hambre pero prefiero darme un baño antes, seguro apesto a alcohol fermentado" dije oliéndome, "un poco nada más" dijo besándome otra vez y dándome un pequeña nalgada para empujarme hacia el baño, lo voltee a ver y se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras se sentaba en su cama y se recostaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza viéndome

"que, tan tranquilo te quedas? Qué tal si me pasa algo en el baño, no me quieres ayudar?" dije seductoramente, sonrió como un pequeño diablo y negó con la cabeza, "lo más seguro es que si entro ahí contigo no te bañes, y creo que si necesitas un baño, te haría sentir mucho mejor" dijo señalando el baño detrás de mi

"juguetón" dije en un susurro volteando y dirigiéndome al baño, lo escuche reírse y voltee para sacarle la lengua antes de meterme y cerrar la puerta

Después de un refrescante y húmedo baño, salí lista y vestida para pasar todo un día en brazos de mi hermoso y cariñoso y perfecto novio, si lo amo y no lo puedo negar, Salí y lo vi sentado sobre su cama con la foto de sus padres en la mano, no tenía ningún tipo de reacción en el rostro simplemente estaba viéndola.

Me dirigí hacia su teléfono para marcarle a mi padre, es capaz de acusar a los cullen si no lo llamo, "hola" contestó muy amable, "papa?" dije antes de escuchar como cambiaba su respiración

"donde demonios estas, que te pasa!!!! Qué clase de mujercita eres si ni siquiera vienes a dormir a tu casa, seguro andas revolcándote con el asqueroso ese de tu noviecito cierto?" comenzó a gritar tanto que tuve que alejarme en auricular de mi oreja, edward me miro confuso, no sé porque Charlie le tiene tanto odio, ni siquiera lo conoce bien

"contéstame!!!" escuche que dijo antes de ponerme otra vez el teléfono cerca, "no padre, no estoy haciendo lo que tú piensas, estoy en casa de los cullen porque ellos me invitaron a quedarme después de la fiesta, aquí me voy a quedar un rato mas y después iré a la casa, estoy bien ok, no te preocupes por mí, byeeee, besos" y colgué, dije lo últimos con tono de sarcasmo y edward me observo con la boca abierta

"otra vez te dijo de cosas?" me pregunto abrazándome y besándome el cabello, solo asentí aunque no quisiera aceptarlo me duele cuando se pone así, nunca ha sido mala hija ni nada por el estilo para que me trate así, era mejor su indiferencia de siempre hacia mi vida

"no le hagas caso amor, tu sabes que se enoja y no piensa lo que dice" dijo tiernamente levantando mi rostro y besándome "mmmm ahora si hueles a bella" dijo sonriendo, le di un pequeño codazo y me dirigí a su cama otra vez, tome la foto y se la enseñe

"ehh si, son mis padres obvio" dijo pasando su mano por su cabello y sentándose a mi lado, "ahora veo que en realidad no te hicieron sino naciste" dije sonriendo recordando cuando le dije eso, solo rodeo los ojos y negó la cabeza

"son realmente atractivos, y se ven muy cariñosos" le dije viendo una vez más la foto, "lo eran" dijo simplemente, "pero dime una cosa, te ves realmente diminuto a su lado, cuantos años tenias?" le dije haciendo que sonriera, así me gusta más, fuera tristeza!!

"en realidad tenía 10 años, fue tomada como un mes antes de que muriera mi padre" dijo confirmando lo que yo había pensado, "pero si era bastante chaparrito, gracias por recordarme, solía ser la burla de todos" dijo riendo levemente

"porque, quien se burlaba de ti?" pregunté casi enojada cómo es posible que alguien se atreviera a decir algo malo de un ser tan divino, "no se burlaban en mala onda, solo decían que con unos padres tan altos era imposible que yo fuera de ese tamaño, que seguro era hijo del lechero y cosas así, mis amigos eran los que me lo decían" dijo sonriendo mas, se ve que no le afectaba que se lo dijeran, y no podía creer que fuera chaparrito cómo es posible, "y luego? Como fue que de esto llegaste a 1.90?" le dije señalando la foto, se encogió de hombros

"me estire, más o menos cuando tenía como 12 o 13 años comencé a crecer y crecer y crecer hasta llegar a esto" dijo señalándose, "lo chistoso fue que mis amigos de la escuela dejaron de verme cuando era de este tamañito, me decían scrappy, ya sabes el hijo de scooby doo?" dijo riendo fuerte, no pude evitar sonreír también

"y ahora que fuimos emmett y yo a Londres, me los encontré y se quedaron embobados diciéndome, tu eres scrappy?" decía imitando la voz y el rostro de sus amigos, me carcajee de imaginármelos "no me preguntes porque era chaparrito pero pues es cosa del pasado" dijo asintiendo y viéndome

Después de pasar unas horas en su cuarto, riendo hablando besándonos y haciendo que se me olvidara la cruda decidimos que era hora de regresar a mi casa, "segura que no quieres que entre?" me pregunto edward estacionándose fuera de mi casa detrás de la patrulla de Charlie

"si, se que se va a poner como siempre y va a decir cosas y tú no te vas a aguantar y va a terminar como siempre, mejor al rato te veo? En mi ventana?" le pregunte acercándome a él para besarlo, solo asintió y pego sus deliciosos labios a los míos

"porque me odia?" pregunto de repente separándose de mí, observando por el parabrisas la única luz de mi casa, donde supongo esta Charlie, suspire siguiendo su mirada

"no tengo idea, nunca lo había visto comportarse así, ni siquiera con migo era así, pero lo odio por eso, ni siquiera te conoce…" decía mientras aumentaba el color de mis mejillas por el enojo, "perdón que te lo diga pero eso solo representa lo ignorante que es, juzgar a una persona sin ni siquiera conocerla es lo más estúpido que puede existir, pero eso es lo de menos, no quiero que te siga lastimando solo por el hecho de que estamos saliendo" dijo mirándome y acariciando mi mano

"pero así era desde antes que saliéramos, cuando éramos amigos se comportaba así, no sé que le sucedió" dije viéndolo también, comenzó a reír un poco seguro por algo que se le ocurrió, lo mire confusa

"lo que necesita es una laaaarga noche de sexo!!" casi lo grito por la risa no pude evitar reírme con él, vimos hacia la casa y observamos que había alguien en la ventana viéndonos, "ups será mejor que te vayas o se va a enfurecer mas" dijo dándome un rápido beso "te veo al rato, no se te olvide quitarle el seguro a tu ventana o en la mañana me encontraras congelado en el árbol" dijo mientras me bajaba y le sonreía

"yo te descongelo calentándote todito" le dije con un tono de burla, sonrió y encendió su auto, camine hacia mi casa viendo como las luces del volvo desaparecían, respire hondo y entre

"hola papá" lo salude rápidamente, mi intensión era desaparecer lo más rápido de su vista, "que te pasa bella?" me pregunto serio desde el sillón, me pare en seco y voltee a verlo

"a que te refieres papá?" pregunte confusa, "no eras así, ahora ni siquiera llegas a tu casa, te vale!! Que van a pensar la gente de ti si saben que te la pasas todo el día en casa de tu noviecito? Ese bueno para nada!!!!" respire hondo y rodee los ojos ya esperaba una estupidez así

"no me hagas caras!!!!" me grito levantándose, "como es posible que me preguntes qué es lo que me pasa cuando eres tu quien cambió de un día para otro, al menos antes cuando mi vida te valía era mejor, nos llevábamos mejor si a esto le puedes llamar una relación padre-hija" dije tranquila pero fuerte viéndolo, no iba a dejar que me pisoteara, y mucho menos sin haber hecho algo grave

"desde que te juntas con ese muchachito todo paso, te has vuelto respondona, nunca me cayó bien, es un prepotente sabelotodo, a mi no me engaña seguro a ti si por su linda cara pero estoy seguro que es de lo peor" decía manoteando, mi furia crecía y crecía no puede ser que hable así de edward, no tiene idea de quién es

"es mi decisión estar con el padre, y lo siento mucho si no te parece, siento mucho lo poco que piensas de mi al pensar que una persona me puede engatusar por su físico créeme que soy un poco más inteligente que eso, no tienes idea de quién es, y si quieres mantener las cosas en paz te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hablar mal de él, al menos frente a mi" dije dándome la vuelta

"ya ves lo que ha hecho contigo!!! Eres una respondona!!! Jake sería mucho mejor para ti!!!" me quede otra vez paralizada, lo voltee a ver con una mirada asesina "no tienes idea de mi vida!!! Nunca te ha interesado y no me interesa tu nueva idea de querer ser el padre que nunca fuiste!!!!" le grite dejándolo rojo y con la boca abierta, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, azote la puerta cerrándola con cerrojo y me eche a la cama a llorar

Paso un rato entre que mi mente volaba a mi niñez, el poco interés que ambos tenían hacia mí, la relación con mi madre no es mucho mejor que con Charlie también suele acusarme de cosas que yo jamás he hecho, si supieran que no soy ni la mitad de cómo ellos piensan que soy, estaba acostada mirando al horizonte perdida en mis pensamientos dejando las lagrimas salir una tras otra cuando escuche unos golpecillos en la ventana

"edward!!!" me pare en friega para abrirle, estaba tan hermoso como siempre, me vio y solo negó con la cabeza abrazándome rápidamente

"que te dijo hermosa, ve como estas, porque estas llorando?" me pregunto con sus manos en mi rostro viéndome a los ojos y secándome algunas lagrimas con sus dedos

"lo mismo de siempre, que tú me cambiaste, que tu eres malo, que tú me engatusaste, que Jacob es mejor para mi……" le dijo parloteando caminando hacia mi cama "que!!" dijo susurrando pero fuerte, "en verdad no entiendo que le hice, no te dijo porque me odia de esa manera?" dijo sentándose a lado de mi observando sus manos

"solo me dijo que no confía en ti, que algo escondes y que nunca la has caído bien" dije tomando sus manos, bajo la cabeza y se quedo pensativo "sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera pero no tiene por qué pensar eso de mi, creí que le caía bien la familia, ya sabes mi padre y mi madre…." Decía aun pensativo, "si le caen bien, solo eres tu el que no le parece" dije triste, porque cuando por fin encuentro al hombre perfecto no basta con nuestros problemas sino también hay que cargar con la mente cerrada de mi padre?

"tal vez si Carlisle hablara con él o viera que no soy malo…." Decía perdido en sus pensamientos, en realidad le afecta, "edward" le llame para que volteara a verme, subió su mirada con el ceño fruncido

"no me interesa lo que piense mi padre, nunca ha sido buena nuestra relación ya te lo he dicho, y si esta ensimismado con que tú no eres bueno no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo, yo soy la que te debe amar no el" le dije dándole un beso en su suave mejilla, sentí su sonrisa

"yo también te amo, es solo que no entiendo su actitud" dijo ya más tranquilo, "seguro esta celoso de tu belleza" le dije bromeando, solo negó y rodeo los ojo "no, insisto en que necesita sexo" dijo riendo un poco

"mmmm sexo, no estaría mal" dijo bromeando pero se tenso de repente y observo sus manos otra vez, tonta!! Me di un golpe mental

"lo siento se me salió" dije rápido, "no tienes porque sentirlo bella, te juro que todos los días pienso en eso, no tienes idea de cómo te deseo pero …….." estaba titubeando, es raro verlo así casi siempre es muy seguro en lo que dice, puso su cabeza entre sus manos "yo soy el que debería sentirlo, te dije que no sería un novio perfecto" dijo con voz apagada, no no

"no no no empieces con eso edward, todo está perfecto soy una tonta por haberlo dicho" dije acariciando su cabello, "ven vamos a dormir quieres?" dije para olvidar el asunto, levanto la cabeza y me vio, tenía una mirada rara

"sabes, acabo de recordar que me debes un favor" dijo con esa voz grave y seductora, trague saliva me aterra cuando me ve así pero a la vez me excita, "cual favor?" le dije mordiéndome el labio y sentándome en medio de la cama

"Antes de que fuéramos a tu fiesta" dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí, claro que se dé que favor habla no pensaba olvidarlo y muero por devolvérselo

"ahhh pero ahorita no, luego te lo pago" le dije dándome la vuelta y acostándome sobre un lado, sentí como se rio y se movía sobre la cama, "ok si quieres jugar esta bien swan" me dijo besándome el hombro, dios esa voz va a hacer que me venga

"no puedo darte a lo mejor sexo bella, pero lo que sí quiero darte……" dijo acercándose en mi oído " es el mejor orgasmo de tu vida" dijo besándome la mandíbula, con esas simples palabras estuve a punto de tenerlo, no pude moverme ni decir nada

Sin tampoco esperar mi respuesta comenzó a desvestirme, se puso sobre mí con las rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo pero sin dejar su peso en mí, me observaba tan detenidamente cualquier camino de sus manos como si fuera el manjar más rico, se relamía los labios y su mirada se obscurecía cada vez más, yo solo sentía mi cuerpo temblar y recorrer una descarga eléctrica cada vez que me tocaba

Comenzó a subir mi playera acariciándome hasta que la saco por encima de mis brazos, bajo su rostro para besarme tan apasionadamente, un gemido salió de mi garganta cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis costados y a buscar el seguro de mi brassier que gracias a dios estaba adelante, lo desabrocho y comenzó a jugar con el haciendo que la tela rozara mis pezones, sus labios seguían aprisionando los míos, su lengua recorría juguetonamente mis labios y mandíbula, "mmm sabes tan bien, no puedo esperar a probar tu……." Dijo perdiéndose la última palabra en un beso, pero puedo imaginar a que se refería sintiendo como punzaba de emoción

Por fin soltó mi brassier y me lo saco por los brazos, "tan hermosa" dijo antes de lanzarse sobre mis pechos, yo no podía decir palabra alguna, estoy segura que si me dará el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, si con lo poco que ha hecho ya lo estoy reteniendo, sentía su lengua recorrer mi pezón mientras un dedo suavemente acariciaba el otro, mi respiración estaba agitada y mi centro cada vez mas mojado y necesitado, moría por estirar mis manos y tocarlo pero sé que no puedo

Oh dios comenzó a bajar y recorrer con su lengua mi estomago mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con mis senos, bajo las manos y comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón, sus labios encontraron los míos, lo bese tan necesitada mis manos agarraron su cuello, sus manos seguían en el trabajo de desabrocharme el pantalón, lo logro y comenzó a bajarlos con ayuda de sus piernas sin dejar de besarme "te amo edward" me salió entre gemidos sobre sus labios, "como yo te amo a ti" dijo levantándose para bajar su boca hasta mi estomago, seguía un camino con su lengua cada vez bajaba mas y mas, y mi dolor y desesperación por explotar también crecía

Llego hasta mi ropa interior y comenzó a jugar con ella, me besaba un muslo luego el otro, de repente pasaba sus dedos sobre mi centro, "edward…" dije casi sin poder respirar, "si bella" contesto sobre mi piel haciendo que vibrara, "deja de jugar y…." seguía pasando sus dedos y besando mis piernas

"que quieres que haga bella?" pregunto muy inocente, "lo sabes, por favor…" dije sin poder aguantar más, "dilo!" dijo pasando su respiración por encima de mi braga, sentí como jalo de ella para comenzar a bajarla, "oh dios! Por favor…." Dije arqueando la espalda, con su fuerza logro alzar mi cadera y bajarme el ultimo pedazo de tela de mi cuerpo, no me importaba saber que era la primera vez que me veía desnuda, "dilo!!" volvió a pedir mientras sentía su respiración cerca de mí, "mmm no tienes idea de lo delicioso que hueles bella" dijo con la voz ronca y rasposa pero de lo más sensual

"por favor edward" dije rogándole una vez más, "que quieres bella, dilo" dijo pasando un dedo haciendo que mis piernas se abrieras mas, no puedo hablar ya solo gemir, "quieres que te pruebe? Es eso? quieres que pase mi lengua bella?" decía acariciando mis piernas y sintiendo su aliento tan cerca de mi punto, "si por..favor" dije como pude

Sentí el primer lengüetazo junto con la mejor corriente que ha atravesado mi cuerpo, mi cabeza se hundió más en la cama y mis manos agarraban las sabanas, su boca comenzó a trabajar de una manera tan experta y deliciosa, su lengua recorría justo los puntos más débiles haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara, sus manos recorrían mi vientre subiendo hacia mis senos, oh dios no creo aguantar mucho

"te gusta princesa?" dijo de repente sobre mi piel haciendo que vibrara y gimiera fuerte, solo asentí y observe su rostro con sus ojos obscurecidos por el deseo mirándome, cerré los ojos y mi cabeza se hundió otra vez en la cama

Su lengua recorría suavemente, firme y rápido mi punto nervioso, su mano continuo masajeando mi pecho y la otra comenzó a descender, sentí como comenzó a jugar con mi entrada mientras su lengua seguía dándome el mejor placer, comenzó a introducir un dedo y yo casi pego un grito de placer me tape con la almohada para no gritar, su dedo largo se movía dentro de mi tan delicioso en combinación con su mano jugando con mi pezón y su lengua recorriendo mi centro, no puedo más, comienzo a sentir un escalofrío desde los pies, subir por mis piernas pasar por donde me está tocando haciendo que se intensifique la sensación, los vellos de mis brazos de erizan y llegando hasta mi rostro, la piel se me pone de gallina y mi cuerpo comienza a vibrar, pierdo la consciencia por unos segundos para darle paso a la sensación mas relajante y deliciosa que he sentido, después siguen los espasmos hasta llegar a la respiración agitada y regresar a la realidad

Todo mi cuerpo esta tan sensible a cualquier roce, lo sabe y por ello se separa para dejarme respirar y regresar a la realidad, abro los ojos lentamente, y lo observo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, lo jalo del cuello para besarlo sintiendo todo mi sabor en su lengua y labios, sus manos recorrían otra vez mi cuerpo dejando mis vellitos parados por donde pasara

"eso significa que te gusto?" me pregunto separándose de mí con su sonrisa torcida, "es….definitivamente el mejor orgasmo que he tenido" dije dándole la razón, "te dije que era lo que quería darte" dijo riendo mas "y eso que no te he dicho que se me ocurrió ponerme un arete en la lengua, tú crees que me quede bien?" dijo riendo y pensativo, oh dios "es una excelente idea…….. pero eso no fue devolverte el favor" le dije viéndolo, "bella, con el simple hecho de probarte es más que suficiente" dijo lamiéndose los labios, "estaba rico?" le dije riéndome al ver su rostro

"delicioso, el mejor néctar que puede existir" dijo pasando su lengua otra vez por sus labios, "eres un asco" le dije abrazándome a él, no me importaba mi desnudez y que él estuviera completamente vestido, "soy hombre…………y por eso te digo que eres la mujer más hermosa que existe, tienes un cuerpo de tentación bella" dijo pasando su dedo por mi espalda, no pude evitar sonrojarme

"duerme hermosa" dijo tapándome con las sabanas y rodeando mi cuerpo aun desnudo con su brazo fuerte y largo, "te amo" me dijo en el oído, mi cuerpo estaba tan relajado y cansado que apenas pude decirle que yo también, caí en un sueño profundo en medio de sus brazos.


	44. porque los celos

CAPITULO 42

PORQUE LOS CELOS

BPOV

"ughhh" otro lunes, otra semana, otro día de clases, odio los lunes, no podía abrir mis ojos, me pesaban horrible, me siento tan relajada que podría dormir todo el día, rodee en la cama y la sentí fría y vacía, abrí los ojos de golpe, donde esta mi amor?

"edward?" pregunte en voz baja no quiero despertar a Charlie, no obtuve respuesta de su parte, me levante y me puse una bata ya que estaba completamente desnuda, asome mi cabeza por la puerta de mi cuarto ya tratar de escuchar algo, el sonido de mi celular termino por sacarme un susto de aquellos

No podía encontrarlo con mi ropa tirada, lo escuchaba pero no lo encontraba, "aghh estúpido celular!!!" grite por fin sacándolo de la bolsa de mi pantalón

"hola?" dije rápido, "espero que ya estés bañada, vestida y desayunada porque ya estoy en camino a tu casa princesa, llego en 10 minutos, te amo" dijo edward entre risas y colgando, que!!!! Observe la hora en el celular y ya era tardísimo

"demonios!!" corrí como loca buscando mi ropa metiéndome al baño, me bañe en tiempo record, en menos de 8 minutos ya estaba vistiéndome apresuradamente, espero que al menos combine, me puse los zapatos, y escuche el timbre de la puerta, agarre mis cosas, me enchine un poco las pestañas, me puse rubor para no verme tan pálida casi sin verme al espejo, trate de cepillarme el cabello y fue imposible, baje dando tumbos por la escalera y finalmente abrí la puerta

Edward me vio y comenzó a reírse y a negar con la cabeza, "que?" le pregunte cogiendo mi chamarra y mi mochila del suelo, "bella bella, que voy a hacer contigo corazón?" dijo tomándome el rostro con sus suaves, blancas y frías manos, se acerco para besarme y separándose rápidamente "ven" me dijo jalándome hacia dentro de la cocina, tomo una servilleta y suavemente comenzó a pasarla por mis mejillas

"acaso te pintaste a obscuras o algo así?" me pregunto aguantando una carcajada y limpiándome el rostro, vi la servilleta llena de rubor y mi rubor natural comenzó a subir, "tu no necesitas esto, con el color hermoso que te sale cuando te apenas es más que suficiente princesa" dijo dándose la vuelta para tirar la servilleta, tomo mi cabello y retiro la liga mal colocada que me había puesto

Pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello sin tirar de él, y comenzó a amarrar la liga, "listo, ya quedaste hermosa, vamos o llegaremos tarde" dijo tomándome de la mano, recogiendo mi chamarra y mochila del suelo donde las había dejado y nos dirigimos a su auto, me sentía extraña como en el limbo mi piel estaba muy sensible a cualquier roce suyo

"donde aprendiste a peinar? A caso jugabas con las barbies edward?" le dije para molestarlo, se rio y negó "no es nada difícil, de hecho es la primera vez que lo hago pero no tiene ninguna ciencia no veo porque cualquier hombre no lo pueda hacer" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Llegamos a tiempo a la escuela, todos estaban llegando y bajándose de sus carros o caminando, saludándose y platicando, las "tigresas" de repente pasaron por delante del auto haciendo que edward frenara bruscamente, contorneando sus caderas, sonriendo y cerrándole un ojo a edward, me dieron ganas de pisar el acelerador y llevármelas como bolos

"descerebradas" dijo edward moviendo ya el carro, sonreí y le acaricie el rostro, se estaciono y apago el auto, le veía moverse, buscando sus cosas guardando otras, observaba cada movimiento que hacía, sus ojos su cabello, sus gestos, abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de bajarse cuando me vio y me perdí en sus ojos, "te sucede algo bella?" pregunto bajándose del auto y rodeándolo para abrirme la puerta

"nada, porque" dije en voz baja, "no se te ves distante" dijo abrazándome y comenzando a caminar "me siento rara, creo que aun no me recupero del orgasmo de ayer" dije como si nada, haciendo que se riera fuerte

"cuál es la risa?" pregunto jasper detrás de nosotros, obvio me puse roja al pensar que escucho lo que dije, tenía los ojos de los cullen viéndome curiosamente, "que bonito color bella, que fue lo que dijiste que hizo que te pusieras así?" dijo rosalie maliciosamente, "nada que les importe" dije volteando para seguir mi camino pero casi me estampo con una pared, si no hubiera sido por el pequeño jalón que me dio edward estaría embarrada en ella

"que le hiciste edward, que anda tan distraída" dijo emmett riendo, edward solo sonrió "nada en especial…....... solo un poco de sexo oral" dijo rápidamente y riéndose, me quede pasmada, le pegue en el brazo fuerte "cállate que te pasa!!!!" dije apenada, "que bella no te preocupes es normal, me da orgullo saber que mi hermano sabe usar su lengua para otra cosa y no solo para decir estupideces" dijo rosalie dándole un golpe en el hombro a edward que aun seguía riéndose

"huuuy edward, que calladito te tenias ese don, deberías compartirlo" dijo jasper comenzando a caminar hacia su salón, "después hablamos edward" dijo emmett caminando hacia el otro lado, no puedo creer que les parezca un juego todo esto me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza y les vale

"perdón princesa pero no lo pude evitar, no estás enojada verdad?" dijo tan inocente el maldito, "luego hablamos, me las vas a pagar" le dije jalándolo fuerte del cuello y dándole un beso, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi salón

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal, aburrido y tedioso como todos los días, llegue un poco más tarde a la cafetería ya que nuestro querido profesor se quiso alargar con su clase de hoy, todos estaban ya sentados y platicando entre ellos, incluyendo a los chicos de la push

"dónde estabas swan?" dijo mi novio jalándome hacia el y sentándome en su regazo ofreciéndome comida de su charola, "estúpido profesor obsesionado con su trabajo" solo murmure llevándome a la boca un trozo de comida, edward sonrió y me sentó en la silla a un lado de el

"y bien lo trajiste?" le pregunto Jacob a edward, los observe confusamente no se de que hablan, "si Jacob pero ya te advertí, no es broma no se merece que jueguen con ella ok" dijo edward sacando su celular para buscar un numero supongo

Le enseño su celular a Jacob mientras este lo copiaba al suyo, todos los veían confundidos pero sin importarles demasiado, pero yo estaba por explotar, "que es eso?" le pregunte a edward señalando su celular

"un celular bella" dijo como si nada haciendo que la cabeza casi me explotara del enojo, "ja ja ja claro un celular, no seas chistosito" le dije viéndolo enojada, me miro confuso "porque estas enojada? En tu fiesta Jacob me pidió el teléfono de bree porque dice que le gusto y quiere salir con ella, entonces se lo estoy dando" dijo como si nada guardando su celular

Que!! La estúpida esa no me puede dejar en paz, que quiere Jacob con ella si no es más que una gran zorra, que le pasa!! Jacob es mi amigo y no quiero que ande con esa clase de ………. Basura que primero intento quitarme el amor de edward y ahora me quiere quitar a Jacob? Bueno acepto que ella no tiene ni idea que Jacob le va a hablar así como tampoco sabía de mi relación con edward, lo más seguro es que no sea una gran zorra pero no me importa………… no la soporto, no la quiero en mi vida

"bella, bella!" escuche a edward chasqueando los dedos frente a mi rostro, pestañe y lo vi, "donde estabas, ya nos tenemos que ir a la clase" dijo levantándome y vi que quedaban pocos en la cafetería

"en que estabas pensando swan?" me dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndonos al salón, "nada cullen" dije cortante, estoy enojada con el por haber hecho eso, que pretende?

"estas enojada por algo" lo dijo mas como una afirmación que una pregunta, solo asentí una vez y entre al salón, "qué bueno que decidieron aparecer por aquí, si no es mucha molestia quisiera comenzar la clase" dijo el profesor apenas entramos por la puerta, me puse de mil colores y camine hacia mi pupitre con edward pegado a mí, nos sentamos y yo no despegue la vista del profesor "disque" poniendo atención, pero sentía como penetraba cada poro de mi ser la mirada profunda de edward, no me atrevía a mirarlo

No se exactamente porque siento esto, porque me siento traicionada o dejada, siento como una pequeña presión en mi pecho que no me deja respirar, quiero gritar fuertemente pero porque?, es Jacob el que quiere salir con ella no edward, mi novio, mi vida mi alma gemela es edward, no Jacob, que me pasa? _Estas celosa obviamente _….. cállate no puedo estar celosa si yo estoy completamente enamorada de edward, está bien Jacob es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo de hecho pero no quiero nada con él, _estás segura?_

Continuaba teniendo esta pelea en mi mente mientras sentía como la mirada una vez penetrante de edward se desviaba hacia su cuaderno, lo mire de reojo y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada

_Perfecto eres una estúpida bella _, no hoy si que mi conciencia esta mas que perceptiva, porque siempre busco la manera de cagar las cosas?, trate de estirar mi mano para tocarlo pero algo me decía que no, debo dejar que se tranquilice y hablar

Pero que le voy a decir? Si amor fíjate que creo que me puse un poco celosa de bree porque no se a lo mejor siento algo por Jacob pero no te preocupes tu eres el amor de mi vida ok, seguro me manda directito a la chi…… "Señorita Swan?" dijo el profesor frente a mí, abrí los ojos y observe que todos me veían, acaso hable en voz alta?

"si profesor?" dije con la voz temblorosa, "me puede dar la respuesta del caso presentado en el pizarrón?" dijo señalando una bola de dibujos, palabras y formularios, me quede en blanco, casi siempre en estos casos mi hermoso salvador me dice la respuesta pero creo que hoy no esta de humor

"pues …. Déjeme pensar …." Oh dios no sé, no sé!! Que demonios me importa la biología en este momento "creo que…. Mmmm…" el profesor comenzó a desesperarse y caminar hacia su escritorio para seguro ponerme una mala nota en su lista, sentí un papel deslizarse en mi mano sudorosa, mire y al instante reconocí la letra de edward

Lei la nota y dije la respuesta casi gritando, rápidamente antes que el profesor llegara as u escritorio, este volteo a verme y miro el pizarrón en seguida "muy bien señorita swan, al parecer si estaba prestando atención y no estaba en marte como se veía" dijo contento y continuo con la clase, yo arrugue el papel respirando hondo y voltee mi cabeza hacia edward, está escribiendo como si nada en su cuaderno y saco una pequeña sonrisita

"gracias bebé" le susurre y el solo se encogió de hombros, si definitivamente soy una estúpida _BINGO _grito mi conciencia, cállate!!

La clase termino y rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente clase, en mi caso es gimnasia, edward no me dijo nada solo me dio un beso en la frente y se desapareció entre la multitud, que he hecho

La clase paso rápidamente entre juegos y ejercicio, Salí dirigiéndome al carro de edward donde se que seguro me espera, así como una buena pelea, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto ….

"bella!!" grito Jacob detrás de mi hasta alcanzarme en dos zancadas, "estas bien? Te veías muy distante en la cafetería" dijo sonriendo y yo lo vi de otra forma, se que es guapo y atractivo y fuerte pero a la vez es cálido con un corazón de oro, "si solo estaba pensando en …tareas que debo de terminar" dije volteando mi cara no podía continuar viéndolo, que me pasa?

"te molesto que me diera el teléfono de bree?" dijo de repente sorprendiéndome, "claro que no, porque habría de molestarme" dije fingiendo enojo, "pues eso pareció, no fuiste muy discreta, acaso estas celosa?" dijo acercándose más y alcanzo las cejas, "a decir verdad, no se" ya lo dije, abrió los ojos y me miro intensamente

"en serio bella? Creí que no sentías nada por mi" dijo casi riendo sacando una cara de presumido, "no te hagas ilusiones jake, amo a edward y lo sabes" dije cruzándome de brazos "si pero al menos te diste cuenta que yo también entro en tu corazón" dijo sonriendo "pues claro que si tonto, eres mi amigo y te quiero" sonrió mas y me abrazo "es por eso, sientes que vas a perder mi amistad si salgo con alguien pero no te preocupes soy masoquista y me gusta el dolor asi que no me separare de ti" dijo abrazándome y riendo

Será eso? acaso es miedo a perder su amistad? Eso debe de ser es un poco ilógico el pensar que sienta algo mas fuerte por el si mi vida entera está dedicada a edward………… quien por cierto viene para acá viéndome en brazos de Jacob con las manos cerradas y el ceño fruncido, oh oh

"bella…." Dijo antes de carraspear "no puedo llevarte a tu casa tengo entrenamiento" dijo bajando la mirada y dándose la vuelta rápidamente para ir hacia el gimnasio, "está enojado cullen?" pregunto Jacob soltándome, negué con la cabeza sin saber que decir o hacer "tengo que irme Jacob" le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia el estacionamiento

"alice!!!" grite a mi cuñada que iba caminando hacia el auto de rosalie, "bella que gritos son esos" dijo sonriendo, "vienes a la casa?" pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto, asentí y me metí en el asiento trasero.

"que te pasa bella, parece como si hubieras visto algo feo, hasta verde estas" dijo rosalie mirándome por el retrovisor, "soy una estúpida, siempre la cago" dije sollozando un poco, "porque bella, que paso?" pregunto alice mirándome y tomando mi mano, "no se fue algo extraño que sentí en la cafetería" me miraron y yo continúe hablando, les conté lo que paso entre edward y Jacob así como lo que sentí y mi reacción con edward, su reacción y lo que paso hace un rato en el pasillo, ellas escuchaban y asentían o negaban la cabeza de repente, llegamos a su casa más rápido de lo que quería

"a mi cuarto, ahora!" dijo alice bajándose, un poco disgustada, las seguí hasta su recamara y me senté en un pequeño sillón que tiene, "la cague cierto? Edward me va a mandar por un tubo" les dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, "no creo que edward lo haga, si va a estar enojado eso es obvio, pero siento que más bien se va a sentir inseguro otra vez" dijo rosalie sentándose en la cama, "porque sentiste eso bella? Te gusta Jacob?" pregunto alice parada cruzada de brazos

Negué con la cabeza inconscientemente, "no alice, bueno no se, sea lo que sea no se compara en lo mas mínimo con el amor que siento por tu hermano, seguro fue lo que jake dijo, lo de tener miedo de perder su amistad, o a lo mejor es el hecho de que sea esa vieja, igual y con, no se…angela o alguien así no me hubiera sentido de esa forma" dije moviendo las manos sin saber si realmente me estoy dando a entender, hundí mi cabeza en mis manos

"lo que me da miedo es la reacción de edward, si de por si pende de un hilo su seguridad, arggh soy una estúpida!!" dije parándome y tomando un cigarro de mi bolsa, abrí la puerta del pequeño balcón de su recamara y aspire hondo

"no se cómo vaya a reaccionar bella, pero debes estar segura de lo que sientes por él, no juegues con el" dijo alice seria, creo que si sería capaz de romperme la cara si le hago daño a edward, "alice estoy segura de lo que siento por él, lo último que quiero es lastimarlo, está bien" dije mirándola fijamente para que me creyera, asintió y me rebato el cigarro para fumar

"y bueno dinos mejor, como van con lo físico?" dijo rosalie acercándose para también darle una fumada, la mire confusa, "vamos, vimos tu cara en la mañana y era de pura satisfacción, ya supero edward eso de no dejarse tocar?" dijo rápidamente para sacar el humo

"no creo que les interese nuestra vida sexual así como tampoco quiero hablarles sobre ella" dije muy digna mirando hacia el bosque, "no te hagas bella, habla" dijo la pequeña duende

Tome una fumada "pues no aun no supera eso, no me gusta presionarlo pero creo que el solo busca la manera de satisfacerme sin llegar a …. Ya sabes a hacerlo" dije sacando el humo, y poniéndome de un rojo intenso "aunque muero por hacerlo, no me gusta presionarlo" dije mirando el suelo

"pero…. Osea ni si quiera lo has visto desnudo?" pregunto algo sonrojada rosalie, "no, yo a él no, pero él a mi si, solo lo he sentido obvio" dije poniéndome más roja y mirando el cielo, no puedo creer nuestra conversación

"siento que poco a poco está tratando de dejar sus miedos" dijo rosalie, sentí pero después de esto no se cómo reaccione "espero que no regrese a como era antes después de esto, ya se está abriendo mas" dije triste, una vez más me sorprende mi pendejez

"esperemos que no sea esa su reacción, aunque siempre actué de la manera más extraña que puede haber, como puede ser muy maduro como puede ser muy infantil" dijo rosalie tirando la colilla del cigarro, "útilmente ha estado tan tranquilo, durmiendo como bebe, sin tener pesadillas" dije mas para mí que para ellas, me miraron confusas con los ojos abiertos

"pesadillas? No sabía que tenia pesadillas" dijo alice a punto de llorar, "si bueno, más bien son recuerdos de lo que hizo según dice, y hace que se despierte brincado, o sueña con el momento que encontró a su mama" dije bajando la mirada

"es obvio fue un impacto para él, tan pequeño, pero nunca te ha dicho, que fue lo que hizo? Lo que a nadie le quiere decir?" pregunto rosalie pensando, negué y perdí mi mirada en el bosque "solo me dijo una vez que se sentía …. Como asqueado consigo mismo, que busco de la peor manera encontrar dinero para comprar droga" dije volteando a verlas, las dos soltaron un pequeño quejido de sorpresa, "no puede ser lo que seguro nos estamos imaginando" dijo alice negando, me encogí de hombros "no me importa alice, sea lo que sea que haya hecho no me importa" dije viendo unas luces lejanas por el único camino hacia casa de los cullen, respire hondo pensando en lo que se avecina

"debe haber sido algo muy fuerte para que tenga ese tipo de sueños" dijo rosalie viendo como se acercaba el auto, "voy a su recamara a esperarlo, si me manda por un tubo paso a despedirme de ustedes está bien" dije viendo como comenzaban a bajarse del auto los chicos cullen "no seas tonta bella……..pero aun así te deseo suerte" dijo rosalie cerrándome un ojo, solo le rodee los ojos, Sali de la habitación de la duende para dirigirme a la habitación de enfrente

Me senté en su cama y jugué con mis dedos, tenía la oreja parada escuchando como reían y gritaban comentando sobre algo que les paso en el hockey, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca las voces, trague saliva fuerte y cerré los ojos

Escuche su puerta abrirse y cerrarse unos segundos después, lo escuche caminar y dejar sus cosas del hockey en el suelo, y por ultimo escuche una pequeña risita, "que se supone que haces bella?" me pregunto no con un tono enojado pero si más grave de lo normal, abrí mis ojos y lo observe, se veía tan …… sexy, el cabello mojado y mas despeinado de lo normal y su ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor

"nada, solo te estaba esperando" dije con la voz tan baja que no sé si me escucho, camino hacia mi quitándose sus tenis y el reloj así como la pulsera con la insignia cullen "me voy a bañar" dijo dejando sus cosas en la mesa junto a su cama, "quieres hablar?" dijo viéndome, asentí levemente

Sonrio "quita esa cara bella, tal parece como si te fuera a agarrar a guitarrazos" dijo dirigiéndose al baño, "si quieres hablar ya sabes donde estaré" dijo de repente dejándome en blanco y los ojos abiertos, se rio fuerte "ahora pareces un venado deslumbrado por las luces de un auto en medio de la carretera" dijo metiéndose al baño y cerrando la puerta

Entendí bien? A caso quiere que platiquemos mientras él se baña? Más bien mientras el está desnudo tallándose con el jabón mientras el agua baja por su hermosa y marcada espalda hasta llegar a su redondo bien formado trasero ……. Qué demonios estoy esperando? Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí al baño pero pare en seco antes de abrir la puerta, _bella si entras ahí, no serás capaz de tener una conversación madura, solo balbucearas y babearas _dijo mi hoy tan presente conciencia, aunque es verdad

Entre al baño escuchando la regadera abierta, me pare en medio del baño y me cruce de brazos "entendí mal o acaso pretendes que hablemos mientras te bañas?" le dije viéndolo a la cara que por el cristal tan transparente de su regadera se veía perfecto, trate de no bajar la mirada aunque me estaba costando un trabajo de aquellos

"no se pensé que tenias muchas ganas de hablar, pero si tanto de molesta puedes esperarme a que termine" dijo como si nada haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el agua mojara su rostro y bajara por su pecho y …_bella sube la mirada ya!!_

Vi su cara de nuevo "no me molesta pero te espero afuera mejor, hace mucho calor aquí" dije volteando hacia la puerta para salir por ella, escuche su risa angelical, lo mire de reojo y pude ver parte de su hermoso trasero, oh dios!!!! Y Sali como bala del baño, jadeando y sudando

"viste algo que te gusto a caso?" dijo jasper haciendo que gritara y saltara del susto, estaba sentando en la esquina buscando un cd, "que haces aquí, que susto me metiste!!" dije tocándome el corazón, "perdón no fue mi intención, no pensé que salieras como caballo desbocado del baño, solo vine a buscar un cd que le preste a edward" dijo parándose y señalando la cajita de cd

"jasper?" le llame, volteo con la cara serena, no se cómo le hace pero siempre verlo me tranquiliza "esta edward…….. Esta enojado?" balbucee un poco, sonrió leve pero negó con la cabeza "nose muy bien lo que paso casi no tuvimos tiempo de hablar pero no está enojado, más bien creo que se siente tranquilo con la decisión que tomo, no se cual sea la verdad pero algo le hizo click en su cabeza, no te puedo decir si es bueno o malo pero no deberías preocuparte mucho" dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta

"que significa eso precisamente?" dije sentándome en el sillón, "con quien hablas?" pregunto edward, con una toalla en redada en la cintura y con pequeñas gotas bajando por su torso y brazos, tomo el pantalón de su pijama y se lo puse debajo de la toalla para después quitársela y aventarla al cesto de ropa sucia, oh dios!! No lleva ropa interior, trague fuerte

"y bien?" dijo sentándose en la cama, me pare para dirigirme hacia él y sentarme a su lado "no sé muy bien lo que paso hoy, pero sé que algo sucedió, en verdad lo siento mucho edward, no tenia que reaccionar así, hasta me asuste yo misma…." Comencé a decir, viéndolo sonreir un poco y negando la cabeza

"dime una cosa bella" dijo sentándose de frente a mi "me amas cierto?" pregunto, "por supuesto" dije rápidamente, "y eres feliz conmigo?" volvió a preguntar con un poco de inseguridad en la voz "claro que si" dije otra vez rápidamente, "y … tu crees que con Jacob serias igual o más feliz?" dijo viendo sus manos, "no, no lo creo" dije y el subió la mirada rápidamente, "porque no?" pregunto sacándome totalmente de onda

"él puede darte cosas que a lo mejor no puedo …….. más bien el! Ya te dio algo que yo aun no puedo" rectifico, calcando exactamente las palabras para saber a qué se refería, "eso no es todo lo que quiero de ti edward y lo sabes" dije tomando sus manos, "que otra cosa puedes querer de mi?" pregunto con los ojos opacos, está hablando en serio? Sabía que la barrera subiría otra vez

"todo, cada parte de tu ser es la que quiero, no me importa tu cuerpo, si no estás dispuesto a dármelo no me interesa yo quiero tu esencia, lo que eres por dentro, esa persona madura, inteligente y educada que tienes adentro" le dije tocando su corazón, "esto" dije moviendo mi mano alrededor de su cuerpo "es un plus a lo maravillosamente perfecto que eres edward" dije tomando una vez más sus manos

"entonces porque te pusiste así por Jacob?" pregunto bajando la cabeza, no puede ser lo hermoso que es, por dentro y por fuera, no puedo creer lo tonta que fui al querer por un segundo otro hombre

"creo que más bien fue por el miedo de perder su amistad, eso mismo lo dijo el justo me acababa de decir eso cuando nos viste abrazados" dije acercándome más para acariciar su rostro, me miro por unos segundos y sonrió levemente

"entonces, no me vas dejar por él?" pregunto con los ojos más hermosos que jamás le he visto, grandes, redondos y con las pupilas dilatadas, como el gato con botas de shrek, se me derramaron unas lagrimas solo por el hecho de saber que le hice daño

"por supuesto que no mi ángel, jamás te dejare por nadie" le dije besando sus labios en forma de pucherito, sonrió y le regreso la arrogancia en tres patadas "más te vale swan" dijo tomándome del cuello para acercarme a él, nuestros labios se juntaron perfectamente y comenzamos a moverlos, pase mi lengua por sus labios y soltó un gemido grave que me erizo la piel, mordió tiernamente mi labio superior y saco su lengua para sentir la mía, pasamos unos minutos solamente sintiendo nuestras lenguas pelear y nuestros labios rozarse, comencé a sentir esa humedad que siempre sale cuando me besa, nos separamos una vez que el aire nos falto

"te amo" dijo poniendo su frente sobre la mía tomando mis mejillas, "yo también te amo, como a nadie" le dije y sonrió, se movió para abrir sus sabanas y meterse debajo de ellas y acaricio el lado contrario para que me acostara junto a él, "voy a ponerme mi pijama" le dije dirigiéndome a su closet para sacar una de mis tantas pijamas que tenia ahí, obsequio obvio de alice

Me siento mucho más tranquila, como estaba tan preocupada?, de repente recordé las palabras de jasper, que se sentía tranquilo con su decisión, cual decisión?

Sali dirigiéndome a su cama, estaba boca abajo destapado con su rostro hundido en las almohadas, "edward?" le llame creía que ya se había dormido, pero levanto su rostro para verme y sonreír, "dime?" dijo en forma seductora

"que decisión habías tomado?" le pregunte acostándome a su lado, "perdón?" me vio confuso pero sabia a lo que me refería, lo vi alzando una ceja, suspiro y volvió a meter la cara entre las almohadas, le acaricie su cabello tan suave y casi seco completamente, "dime, por favor?" le pregunte dando una mordidita en su oreja, gimió al sentirlo

"está bien, pero si te digo prométeme que me morderás un ratito las orejas y me besaras el cuello?" dijo ladeando su cabeza para enseñarme su largo, grueso y duro cuello con pequeñas líneas palpitantes en el, que por la blancura de su piel se notaban totalmente sus venas, quise ser vampiro y succionarlo en ese momento "mmmmm es una propuesta muy fuerte pero está bien, la acepto" le dije dándole un beso rápido en su cuello

"simplemente iba a seguir lo que tu quisieras, si me decías que conmigo querías estar no te diría nada, ni me enojaría así como también si me dijeras que con el preferirías estar no hubiera hecho nada por detenerte, me costaría uno y la mitad del otro sobrevivir a eso pero lo aceptaría, yo solo quiero tu felicidad princesa" me dijo viéndome fijamente, no lo creo, que hice para merecerlo?

"no dudes nunca de mi amor por ti" le dije acercándome para besarlo, "mmm bueno y ahora paga tu promesa" dijo contra mis labios y moviéndose para quedar cómodamente y dándome acceso directo a sus orejas y cuello, suspire y comencé mi trabajo

-------- 00oo°°oo00-------

Hola a todos, perdónenme por este abandono total en que los tuve, pero se me hizo muy difícil entre el trabajo y las vacaciones y la gripa se me junto y todo eso ocasiono una pérdida total de inspiración, pero ya regrese espero les haya gustado el capitulo, tan bipolar como siempre este edward pero verán que pronto le saldrá ese animal que todas queremos ver, espero ya estar más relajada y poder actualizar más rápido, creo que mañana a lo mejor podre actualizar mas, pero si no prometo no desaparecerme tanto tiempo solo una semana max, jajaja, sigan leyendo porfa y déjenme sus reviews, muchas gracias!!!!!!!! Besos!!!!


	45. paso a pasito

CAPITULO 43

PASO A PASITO

EPOV

Dios se siente taaaan bien, acepto que el cuello es mi punto débil, estábamos en mi cama, yo boca abajo pero con el cuello estirado sobre la almohada para que bella pudiera besarlo, lo cual estaba haciendo maravillosamente

No podía evitar esos ruidos que salían de mi garganta, sentía algo eléctrico y doloroso en mi cuerpo, subía y bajaba su boca húmeda por mi cuello, mandíbula y oreja, estaba jugando con ellos simultáneamente, pasaba de repente su dulce y suave lengua haciendo que soltara un gemido grave, sonrió contra mi piel

"veo que encontré tu punto débil cullen" dijo contra mi cuello abriendo su boca y acariciándolo con su lengua, me reí y asentí mordiéndome el labio, la deseo, la deseo como nunca, no puedo evitar obvio sentir esa rabia llamada celos cuando paso lo de hoy pero no la puedo culpar, y menos la culparía si supiera lo ….. asqueroso que fui, por eso no la puedo retener algún día se dará cuenta que realmente no valgo la pena y Jacob estará ahí para recibirla, creo que es lo mejor yo no puedo darle cosas que se que ella necesita, aunque ella lo niegue se que lo desea y lo necesita por la forma en que me ve por cómo me habla y como me besa desea mi cuerpo, al fin y al cabo que mas podría desear? Siempre ha sido mi cuerpo lo único que los demás desean les importa un pepino si soy o no inteligente, si soy o no educado podría ser un retrasado mental y a ellos les valdría…………….. pero debo concentrarme mejor para pasar los momentos que pueda con bella, ella me hace feliz al menos por el tiempo que decida quedarse junto a mi

"porque no te pones boca arriba bebe?" me dijo al oído sacándome de mis pasamientos, solo me moví un poco para quedar boca arriba, solo espero que no se note mi evidente excitación

Puso su mano sobre mi barbilla y empujo haciendo que mi cabeza fuera para atrás y mi cuello sobresaliera mas, "mmmm hermoso" dijo antes de agacharse y continuar con sus besos en mi cuello que ahora subía y bajaba por toda mi garganta, sentía su mano acariciarme levemente mi abdomen, mi mano comenzó a jugar con la orilla de su pantalón, la pasaba un poco por su espalda bajando hasta rozar su pequeño y bien formado trasero subió su pierna hasta enredarla con la mía haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo cayera sobre el mío, mi otra mano estaba sujeta a la sabana de mi cama, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi clavícula, entreabrí mis labios para dejar pasar aire porque sentía que me faltaba

Comencé a sentir como mi pecho vibraba en una especie de ronroneo, no puede ser como me pone con sus besos, su mano comenzó a subir y bajar por mi abdomen mientras seguía pasando con su boca y lengua por mi clavícula hasta mi hombro, soltaba gemidos de repente que vibraban sobre mi piel haciendo que me erizara

"mmmm sabes tan dulce" dijo subiendo su rostro y viéndome, tenía los labios rojo intenso por tanto beso y también por el roce di mi barba ya que desde ayer no me había rasurado, se veían tan antojables, no pude evitar besarla

"tú también tienes un sabor hipnotizante" le dije contra su boca, gimió juntándose más a mi cuerpo, su mano recorría mi cuello y cabello, mientras la mía pasaba rozando su trasero y su pierna, nos estábamos besando con tanta pasión y necesidad de repente se volvía agresivo y después bajábamos el ritmo para hacerlo tierno, sentí como con un leve empujón de su pierna se puso completamente sobre mí, encarcelándome entre sus piernas que estaban a mis costados, gemimos fuerte al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos que estaban a punto de explotar por la necesidad de ser tocados, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda jugando con su camiseta que traía

Su cadera comenzó a moverse contra mi pelvis haciendo que me estrujara un poco mas por su cuerpo, sus manos a mi costado comenzaron a descender mientras su boca seguía pegada a la mía, dándome pequeños mordiscos de repente y gimiendo, sus manos descendían mas hasta llegar a mi pantalón una mano acariciaba mi abdomen bajo y la otra llegaba hasta mis piernas y sentí un agarrón en mi trasero, haciendo que sonriera y ella igual, nos seguimos besando con pasión y tocando cada parte

Comencé a subir su camiseta, se levanto de repente y alzo los brazos para que pudiera quitársela, sus hermosos y redondos pechos salieron a la vista, comencé a jugar con mis dedos en sus pezones y ella soltó el sonido mas excitante que puede existir, haciendo que me creciera mas si es que eso era ya posible, me levante levemente para besarla, estaba sentada sobre mi mientras mi cuerpo estaba semi sentado, me empujo hacia atrás para recostarnos otra vez

Sus manos seguían descendiendo junto con su boca que comenzó a besar mi cuello, mis hombros bajando hacia mi pecho, sentía sus piernas a mi alrededor cerradas haciendo que tuviera poca libertad para moverme, de repente me sentí un tanto incomodo pero sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente, sentía como su boca descendía sobre mi pecho y su cabello acariciaba mi costado haciendo que me erizara otra vez

………_." Vaya vaya, pensé que era exageración lo que decían de tu belleza niño, pero veo que no incluso puedo decir que se quedaban cortos con sus comentarios" decía pasando su nariz por mi cuello y mejilla respirando profundo "pasa por favor, este es tu hogar por unas horas, nos vamos a divertir" dijo abriendo mas la puerta para que pudiera pasar "ah y de una vez te doy el dinero" camino hasta la mesa de centro y me dio lo que …….normalmente cobraba, "nos vamos a divertir cierto?" dijo acercándose para besarme ………….._

No no puede ser, no ahora, sacudí mi cabeza otra vez para dejar de pensar por un momento, bella continuaba con sus caricias y gemidos, me relaje e intente sentir lo bien que me hacían sus besos, obvio se cual era su intención al bajar por mi pecho y abdomen sentía su mano jugar con la orilla de mi pantalón, y yo muero porque lo haga no puedo negar que una de mis tantas descargas bañándome ha sido imaginándome la boca de mi bella alrededor de mi …….

"ugggh" no pude evitar casi gruñir al sentir un mordisco en mi costado, ella sonrió continuo con sus besos, dios se siente tan bien

……_.."dios que bien se siente niño, ni siquiera quisiera saber tu edad, se ve que es corta pero que buen trabajo haces con esos labios tan deliciosos que tienes" decía entre gemidos alzando mi rostro un poco para besarme levemente en los labios, yo solo podía y debía pensar en el dinero que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón el cual estaba a mitad de mis mulsos, "continua" dijo empujando mi cabeza hacia abajo, continuo con mi labor, tenía la mente en blanco solo una cosa abarcaba mi pensamiento y eso era la droga que me llevaría a un lugar lejano la que me podría comprar solo con un par de horas con personas desconocidas usando mi cuerpo, no es la primera vez que lo hago ya llevo tiempo haciéndolo y la verdad no tiene ninguna importancia cierto?............_

"bella.." dije mas como gemido, ella lo tomo de la buena manera y comenzó a bajar mi pantalón con sus pequeñas manos dándome lamidas y besos en mi pelvis, no podía dejar de gemir pero a la vez comencé a sudar al sentirme tan nervioso

…………"_no es tu primera vez, cierto?" dijo cuando noto mi evidente nerviosismo, no era mi primera vez teniendo sexo pero si lo era teniéndolo a cambio de dinero, negué levemente pero mi cuerpo temblaba y sudaba "relájate, no te hare daño bebé" dijo acariciando mi rostro, sentía asco que me tocara, quería salir corriendo pero las piernas me temblaban, "ya sé,!!, lo que necesitas para relajarte es esto, cierto?" me enseño el dinero y una pequeña bolsa con pastillas, como un sediento animal se me abrieron los ojos y asentí fuerte, lo necesitaba, lo quería, sonrió y saco una pastilla poniéndose en la lengua, no me importo y se la arrebate rápidamente con los dientes haciendo que gimiera, tomo mi cuello y comenzó a besarme fuertemente …………_

Me sentí aprisionado no podía evitar que se metieran imágenes de mis recuerdos en la mente, ya estaban ahí y no desaparecerían, el sudor frio lo sentía en mi frente y en mis manos, sentía las ligeras, delgadas y pequeñas piernas de bella como si fueran fuertes cadenas de metal hundiéndome sobre la cama, comencé a hiperventilar, me faltaba el aire "bella….." dije casi en un susurro, no me salía la voz, no por favor un ataque no "bella para" dije tratando de moverme pero no podía respirar, trate de respirar profundo tomando todo el aire que pude "para!!" dije fuerte haciendo que se sobresaltara y me viera sorprendida, pero lo único que quería era que se quitara de encima de mi

"muévete" le dije empujándole un poco, controlándome lo mas que pude para no lastimarla, asintió y rápidamente se quito de mi parándose al lado de mi cama, mi cuerpo se relajo un poco y respire profundo, me senté tomando mi cabello y alzando mi vista

"perdón amor, perdóname…." Comenzó a decir y yo alce mi mano para que detuviera, no debe disculparse de nada, tenía el rostro lleno de miedo y con las lagrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, oh dios soy una mierda, sabía que esto iba a pasar

………_."no te sientas mal porque lo que hiciste edward, esto…" dijo uno de mis compañeros de mi "casa" señalando la droga que compramos con el dinero que me pagaron "si que vale todo sufrimiento, toma" dijo estirando su mano para pasarme los instrumentos para perderme en un buen viaje…………._

"argghh basta!!!" tome mi cabeza y me pare para dirigirme al baño, no puedo parar estas imágenes, azote la puerta fuerte y me tendí en el suelo junto al escusado, mi cabeza estaba hundida en mis rodillas y comencé a llorar como un niño, no puedo sacármelas de mi cabeza, que estúpido fui, soy un asco ……

Me pare rápidamente para descargar mi estomago en el escusado, si, me doy tanto asco que me provoca vomitar, después de terminar me limpie la boca con la mano y volví a ponerme con mi cabeza en las rodillas y las lagrimas descendían como cascada

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero me levante y observe mi rostro en el espejo, me enjuague la boca y la cara, me lave las manos y me seque con una toalla, tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, no me imagino como esta mi ángel, que pensara de mi?

Salí del baño y vi que estaba acostada en la cama, me acerque a ella y tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello estaba pegado a su rostro y las lagrimas aun descendían por sus mejillas, aparte su cabello y limpie con mi pulgar sus lagrimas, lo menos que quiero de ella es que me tenga lastima, ni siquiera eso merezco por su parte

"edward? Como estas?" dijo de repente con la voz ronca, la vi y sus ojos están igual de rojos e hinchados que los míos, le acaricie la mejilla con mi palma, "bien bella, perdóname no quise asustarte, no quería que esto pasara pero me deje llevar en lugar de detenerte yo…" decía cuando su mano tapo mi boca, "no te disculpes, solo me sorprendí es todo, pero yo también me deje llevar olvidándome completamente de todo" dijo acariciando también mi rostro, sonreí levemente y me acosté a su lado, abrazándola

"aun me quieres?" le pregunte en su oído, "no, no te quiero….. te amo, te adoro y nunca cambiara eso" me asusto por un momento pero después me tranquilizo, esperaba que cuando saliera del baño solo hubiera una pequeña nota de ella diciendo "realmente no vales la pena" pero una vez más me sorprende su comprensión, su amor por mi

"buenas noche corazón" dijo pegándose más a mi cuerpo, sonreí un poco "buenas noche princesa" le dije sintiéndola en mis brazos

Hola a todos, perdón por este capítulo tan pequeño pero es como trascendental para la historia, comienza a salir ese pasado obscuro y triste de edward, pero no se preocupen su arrogancia y seguridad regresaran ya saben que es súper bipolar, los veo pronto y por favor sigan dejando sus comentario, sus opiniones, si creen que algo debe cambiar o que esperan después, se los agradezco, gracias

Besos


	46. estupideces de la vida

CAPITULO 44

ESTUPIDECES DE LA VIDA

EPOV

Después de mi pequeño ataque pensé que las cosas con bella empezarían a ser difíciles, pero no sé si realmente no le importa o solo está actuando porque parece como si no hubiera pasado nada, me saca de quicio quisiera leer su mente y saber cuánto tiempo me queda junto a ella

"despierta idiota!" me grito emmett dándome un golpe en la espalda, reaccione empujándolo y lanzándolo para atrás, estábamos una vez más en su "gimnasio" al natural, "me asústate imbécil!" le grite agarrándome el pecho para comprobar que mi corazón estaba acelerado

Se empezó a atacar de la risa "lo sé, estabas perdido con la vista en el horizonte" dijo limpiándose el sudor con una toalla, "en que pensabas?" dijo alice de repente, si la duende vino hoy con nosotros después de sentirse mal por comerse según ella 25 hot cakes en la cena que a lo mucho fueron 2

Comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban mis cosas realmente no quiero tener esta conversación es embarazoso, "no te hagas pato edward estamos esperando" dijo la pixie tras de mi

"como te encanta meterte en la vida de los demás" le dije tomando un trago de mi agua, lo dije de broma pero creo que el tono me salió muy serio porque jasper a pareció de la nada y se puso tras de ella viéndome serio, "perdón pequeña no lo dije en serio" le dije tomándola por su pequeña cabeza y abrazándola, sus pequeños bracitos me abrazaron después de unos segundos, me da risa pensar que anda con jasper no se cómo le harán para alcanzarse

"lose eres un estúpido de nacimiento" dijo riendo y alejándose de mí, "no de nacimiento comenzó mi estupidez unos años después" le dije haciendo que todos sonrieran, "bien hace unos días cuando paso lo de Jacob, recuerdan?, bueno bella y yo estábamos … ya saben en … mi cama" dije tomándome la nuca

"uhhhhh edward, que bien!" dijo emmett emocionado aplaudiendo un poco, "cállate emmet déjame terminar, y bueno estábamos besándonos y eso y pues nos dejamos llevar ….. ya estamos muy metidos en el asunto y comencé a tener estos ….. Estúpidos recuerdos" dije señalando mi cabeza "y empecé a tener un pequeño ataque, la quite de encima por suerte no empujándola fuerte pero si le grite, obvio se espanto y comenzó a llorar y yo corrí a vomitar al baño" dije viendo el suelo, todos me veían con los ojos abiertos

"y que te dijo?" pregunto jasper acercándose para tomarme del hombro, un gesto muy noble de su parte, "pues nada solo que la perdonara por dejarse llevar y que me amaba" dije viéndolo con la cara de confusión

"eso está bien cierto?" pregunto alice sonriendo un poco, "pues no sé, se comporta muy normal ante todo no sé realmente que piensa, por más que le digo solo me dice que no me preocupe que es poco a poco" dije exasperado no se realmente

"tiene razón edward creo que te preocupas demasiado, ella te ama y deberías empezar a creérselo sino van a tener muchos problemas" dijo alice tomando una toalla y limpiarse el inexistente sudor de su rostro

Comenzaron a caminar hacia sus cosas para dirigirnos a nuestra casa, "está bien tratare de tranquilizarme y no pensar más de la cuenta" les dije ganándome una sonrisa de aprobación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"hey! Esperen!" escuchamos gritar a jacob quien venía corriendo por el estacionamiento bajo una lluvia bastante fuerte, "hola jake!" dijo bella tomada de mi mano mientras se estiraba para besar la mejilla de su amigo, "como estas Jacob?" lo salude educadamente aunque aun no éramos del todo tolerables ya estaba mejorando nuestra relación "bien bien y ustedes!" dijo muy emocionado

"estas muy exaltado te sucede algo?" le dijo bella caminando hacia nuestros salones, "nada nada solo que es un buen día cierto?" dijo rebasándonos y entrando a nuestro salón, bella me vio confusa y yo le devolví la misma mirada, me encogí de hombros "al parecer alguien tuvo sexo anoche" dije riéndome y bella abrió la boca de sorpresa

"tú crees?" dijo muy inocente, negué con la cabeza y me acerque a besarla, me encantan sus labios carnosos y húmedos "no sé y realmente no me importa, te amo princesa, al rato nos vemos" le dije viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo de esa manera que le encanta, se quedo paralizada y el color carmesí le subía a las mejillas, me encanta saber que todavía puedo deslumbrarla de esa manera, me reí mas y me di la vuelta para entrar al salón sentí un pequeño pellizco en mi trasero y voltee a verla

"lo siento se te ve un trasero de muerte con esos pantalones" me dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta, fue mi turno de ponerme rojo y entre al salón

Jacob estaba sentado jugando con sus manos muy emocionado, no me interesa realmente su vida así que no le dije nada solo me senté en mi lugar y saque mis cosas para la clase "te puedo preguntar algo?" me dijo d repente

"dime" dije viéndolo de frente, "tú crees que a bella le moleste ver a bree esta tarde?" dijo viendo sus manos, "a que te refieres? A solas? O en donde? Yo creo que dependería" se que bella si le soltaría dos que tres trancazos si la llega a exasperar

Se rio nervioso "no, en el partido de esta tarde, habrá mucha gente obvio pero como siempre nos sentamos juntos tus hermanas y nosotros pues supongo que bree se sentara ahí" dijo viendo sus manos aun

"pues no creo que pase nada jake, pero como fue que la invitaste?" le pregunte, no sé si se haya sentido bien o mal que le di su teléfono a jacob, a lo mejor hasta enojada está conmigo

"pues ayer le hable y estuvimos platicando un rato, y decidí invitarla se que le gusta el hockey y es fanática de ustedes" dijo riéndose fuerte que llamo la atención de la profesora

"Hasta que los nuevos amiguitos dejen sus cotorreos matutinos continuaremos la clase" dijo cruzándose de brazos y golpeando su pie contra el suelo

"perdón profesora" dijo Jacob bajando la cabeza, "Sr. Cullen por favor podría pasar enfrente y leer el capitulo donde estábamos" dijo de forma presumida, asentí y me levante, tome mi libro y obvio no se en cual estúpida pagina íbamos, al pasar junto a las mesas de mis compañeros compre la pagina y lo abrí rápidamente

"mmmmmm" escuche detrás de mí, y no sé si fue de alguna mujer u hombre, "por supuesto profesora" le dije viéndola y limpiando mi garganta, ella se sorprendió y asintió

Comencé a leer haciendo que mi acento saliera más marcado y haciendo las pausas respectivas en los signos de puntuación, dejando a la estúpida profesora con la cara de borrego enamorado viéndome de una forma poco profesional termine de leer y me volteé hacia ella "solo este capítulo profesora?" le pregunte sonriendo inocente, asintió y solo eso basto me dirigí a mi asiento otra vez

"y bien que decías?" le pregunte a jacob con voz baja, "ah sí que va a venir para verlos y de hecho quedamos en ir a cenar o al cine después, y me pregunto que si les decía a ustedes porque tenía ganas de verlos" dijo

"a bella y a mí?" pregunte sorprendido yo sé que no tiene nada en contra de bella pero uno nunca sabe, "si a los dos y a tus hermanos también" dijo viendo hacia el frente para no ser cachados otra vez

"mmm pues al rato le digo a bella a ver que dice, y bueno también depende como salgan las cosas en el partido porque son un poco rudos los jugadores de ese equipo" le dije para terminar la conversación porque la maestra otra vez nos observaba, "está bien" dijo jake casi susurrando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BPOV

"no te hartas que todo el día este así?" me pregunto edward rozándome los labios con los suyos mientras sus manos daban un delicioso masaje en mi nuca jugando con mi cabello, hace que pierda toda conciencia

"mmmm no realmente, puedo pasarme así todo el día" alcance a decir con sus labios recorriendo los míos, sintiendo su respiración acelerada, me tenía pegada a él en las sillas de la cafetería, todos estaban sentados en la mesa pero no podía escuchar nada más que su voz

"bien, porque no me molestaría estar así todo el día" dijo profundizando mas sus besos hasta que terminamos jugando con nuestras lenguas, subí las manos para acariciar su cabello tan suave y despeinado, su sabor tan delicioso recorría mi lengua haciendo que salivara mas, su lengua acariciaba la mía junto con mis labios, era uno de esos besos húmedos, apasionados, y llenos de necesidad por demostrar nuestro amor, juro que me puedo orgasmear en cualquier momento, obvio mi garganta me traicionaba y sacaba un par de gemidos, su pecho vibraba como un gato ronroneando

"es asqueroso ver eso mientras comemos" escuchamos que alguien decía, sentí como edward solo se encogió de hombros y siguió besándome, "en serio hermano le vas a arrancar el estomago" dijo emmett haciendo que sonriéramos aun con nuestros labios pegados, "a mí me parece de lo mas delicioso" dijo rose con voz sexy, "es verdad se ve muy rico podemos probar un poco?" dijo el idiota de Jacob detrás de mi

"ok ya basta!" dijo edward de repente alejándose de mí, dejándome con los labios temblorosos deseando mas, "son tan…graciosos" dijo con cara de sarcasmo mientras se lamia los labios probando mi sabor, sus labios estaban rojos, húmedos y mojados, exquisitos

"luego continuamos princesa" me dijo al oído sonriendo de lado, solo asentí como estúpida, respire profundo para recuperar el aire y regresar de las nubes, aun no puedo creer que ya estemos juntos, se que edward piensa que en cualquier momento saldré corriendo pero está muy equivocado, no sabe cuánto lo amo, lo necesito seguro pensara que estoy enferma si le dijera todo lo que pasa por mi mente, no me importa sus pequeños arranques de inseguridad, lo entiendo, lo comprendo.

"que dices?" escuche su hermosa voz, de que habla?, "perdón?" le dije viéndolo confusa, soltó una pequeña risa, "en donde andabas?" dijo acariciando mi mejilla, "solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo" le dije viendo como se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa penosa en sus labios

"y que dedujiste?" me pregunto acariciando mis manos, me encanta estar así en nuestra burbuja, toda la escuela puede estar escuchándonos pero solo nos veíamos él y yo, "mmmm deja ver, deduje…..que eres prácticamente mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, mi media naranja? Como lo quieras ver" dije en forma pensativa pero a la vez sonrojándome por la cursilería que acabo de decir, el me veía con una mirada tierna pero llena de felicidad, juro que había una luz que reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes

"tanto tiempo te costo deducir eso? yo lo supe desde el primer segundo en que te vi" me dijo con una mirada profunda, "no seas tonto, sabes perfecto que yo también lo vi desde ese momento" le dije tomando su fuerte mejilla entre mi mano, nos quedamos unos segundos viéndonos y recordé el porqué de esta conversación

Carraspee un poco "y que era lo que me estabas diciendo bebe?" pregunte aun con mi mano acariciando su rostro, el sonrió y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, se veía tan diminuta a comparación de sus fuertes y largas manos, "que jacob me dijo que invito a bree al partido y después irían a algún lado y que si queríamos ir con ellos" dijo rápido antes de meterse un bocado de comida en la boca, hasta verlo comer es de lo mas excitante, pero que…..que dijo?

"bree? Jacob invito a bree?" dije con una cara despectiva, realmente no la conozco pero no tengo porque tragármela solo porque al caliente de mi amigo le gusto

"si, que tiene?, ya te lo había dicho" dijo viéndome otra vez con esa mirada un poco insegura, "nada, simplemente que pues bueno…..no es de mi … total agrado, es todo" dije balbuceando un poco, "ni siquiera la conoces bien, bella" me dijo masticando un poco mas de comida

"lo sé y realmente no me interesa conocerla" es verdad que puedo decir, se que a edward le cae muy bien y se volvieron amigos pero yo no quiero y punto, "pues creo que no te va a quedar otra opción" dijo mirándome atentamente y con la voz seria, yo la mire confusa y le alce una ceja

"al parecer ella y jacob se entienden y además es mi amiga, una amiga con la que me gustaría que te llevaras" dijo levantándose y tomando la charola para tirarla, me fije alrededor y me di cuenta que ya todos estaban saliendo de la cafetería

"solo por eso, no significa que me la tenga que tragar" le dije siguiéndolo, me estaba haciendo enojar realmente, no me va a imponer de quien ser o no ser amiga

Tiro la basura de la charola y la dejo sobre el bote, solo me volteo a ver unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el salón, no me decía nada y yo estaba como toro

"no me vas a decir nada?" por fin le pregunte ya sentados en el salón de clases, solo negó con la cabeza mientras tenia la mirada en el pizarrón, "porque no? Solo porque te dije que no me voy a tragar a tu amiguita esa?" dije seria pero con la voz baja no quiero hacer una escena en pleno salón, el profesor entro y comenzó a dar su clase, yo seguía esperando una respuesta

"no me piensas hablar ya?" dije exasperada, odio que haga eso, que se guarde las cosas, me miro de repente y susurro "luego, quieres?" y se volteo hacia el profesor, me dejo callada el tono de su voz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de terminar las clases nos fuimos a comer algo mientras que edward y sus hermanos se fueron a la pista para comenzar a calentar, hoy era uno de esos partidos en que se jugaban el campeonato, según dicen el equipo contrario es my bueno, casi todo forks piensa venir a apoyar a su equipo

"estoy nerviosa, presiento que algo va a pasar" dijo alice claramente alterada mientras jugaba con su comida, "tranquila Al, solo es porque jasper estaba un poco nervioso" dijo rose abrazándola para consolarla, "ya se acerca la final por eso están nerviosos y tu también, no necesita eso jasper mejor relájate" le dije para darle apoyo, yo también siento un poco de nervio, por el juego y porque obviamente edward esta enojado conmigo

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la pista para tomar nuestros asientos, vimos a los chicos de la push que nos saludaron y caminaron tras nosotras, siempre nos sentábamos juntos, justo detrás del acrílico de la pista, jacob no se veía por ningún lado

"oh dios se ven enormes los del otro equipo" dijo alice, casi metiéndose debajo del asiento, los chicos de la push rieron fuerte, "que poco confías en tus hermanos y tu novio pequeña, no les va a pasar nada clámate" dijo sam divertido pero a la vez con voz tranquila, alice solo asintió

Poco a poco se llenaba la pista con aficionados, mas de forks pero también había del otro equipo, "hola a todos, chicos no se si se acuerdan de bree pero se las presento otra vez" dijo jacob detrás de mí, y ni siquiera quise voltear, solo escuchaba como nombraba a cada amigo y la estúpida esta les decía "holaa jijiji mucho gusto" con una vocecita penetrante, alice y rosalie sonrieron y la saludaron animadamente, _traidoras_ pensé, "hola bella, como has estado?" dijo junto a mí, oh dios no por favor dime que no se va a sentar a mi lado, sonreí "hola bree, bien y tu como has estado? Que milagro verte" le dije con mi voz hipócrita, "bien también, si es maravilloso volverlos a ver, ojala tengamos tiempo de platicar esta vez" dijo con su vocecita, solo asentí sonriendo, gracias a dios las luces y la música me salvaron, el partido comenzaba

Escuchaba como se reía y gritaba apoyándolos, en una ocasión emmett la miro y sonrió saludándola, mire a rosalie casi agradeciendo el gesto de emmett así tendría una aliada, pero se me cayó la quijada al ver que rosalie sonreía ampliamente, que les pasa?,

El partido estaba más agresivo que cualquier otro, estaba muy rápido y casi no lograba ver el pock, se hacía muchas faltas, en una ocasión edward mi miro y sonrió levemente, movió su vista y observo a la estúpida esta y sonrió ampliamente, ella alzo el brazo y lo saludo, edward también movió la mano en forma de saludo, uughhhhh! Juro que estoy echando humo por la nariz, estuve a punto de pararme y largarme de ahí, si antes estaba un poco molesta con edward ahora estaba enfurecida

Veía borroso por el coraje pero no pensaba demostrarlo junto a esta….mujer, seguro se alegraría saber que edward y yo nos peleamos por ella, "ohh dios mío!" grito alguien y alce mi vista hacia la pista, todo fue tan rápido, un enorme tipo del equipo contrario se fue directamente contra edward que alcanzo a lanzar el disco, lo sujeto de la cintura y lo estampo contra el acrílico tallándole la cara en la orilla, se retiro y edward quien ya no traía casco cayó hacia atrás sujetándose la cara, sonó una alarma que significaba un gol, al parecer el tiro de edward fue directo a la portería contraria

Seguía en el suelo, rodo para ponerse de rodillas y se veía como la sangre chorreaba en el hielo blanco, todos gritaron, jasper y emmett ya estaban junto a él, su entrenador y al parecer un doctor iban hacia la pista, emmett se paro y señalo al mastodonte ese, se quito el casco, aventó el stick y los guantes y se fue directo contra él, jasper trato de sujetarlo pero se le escapo, edward se paro con una toalla en la cara y patino hacia él, se puso en medio y freno a emmett moviendo la cabeza en negación, algo le gritaba emmett pero el solo lo empujaba hacia atrás, el mastodonte estaba riéndose casi doblado por la risa.

"les dije! Les dije que algo iba a pasar!" grito la duende de repente, yo estaba en shock, me pare para ir hacia los vestidores donde ya se habían llevado a edward, el partido continuo mientras salía, "bella!" alguien me grito pero yo estaba concentrada en ver a edward, llegue a la puerta y no podía pasar estaba cerrada, toque como desesperada pero nadie me abría, "ábranme maldita sea!" grite pateando la puerta, "bella" dijo jacob junto a mí, "tranquila no paso nada, ya le marque a Carlisle para que viniera" me dijo abrazándome, no sabía exactamente como estaba edward o que le había pasado solo sé que fue en la cara.

"estaba sangrando viste? Que le paso?" dije sollozando contra su pecho, "está bien bella, se paro tu lo viste, está bien" me decía para tranquilizarme, nos quedamos unos minutos ahí.

"bella, jacob" dijo Carlisle con su bata de doctor y un maletín, "está todo bien?" pregunto un poco nervioso, "doctor Cullen! Por aquí" dijo un compañero del equipo señalando otra puerta, Carlisle corrió hacia él y lo seguimos nosotros

Entramos a los vestidores y solo estaba el chico que le grito a Carlisle, el doctor y edward que seguía tapándose la cara con la toalla ahora mas enrojecida por su sangre, "oh edward, hijo que paso?" dijo Carlisle acercándose a él y quitándole la toalla, "estoy bien papa, solo me abrí la ceja" le dijo edward un poco mas pálido de lo normal, "déjame inspeccionarte" le dijo sujetando su rostro y limpiándole la herida que continuaba sangrando, olfatee la sangre y comencé a sentirme mal, "necesitas puntadas edward" le dijo su padre y yo comencé a escuchar un zumbido y la vista se me ponía un poco obscura "jacob sujeta a bella está a punto de irse" escuche que dijo edward un tanto divertido y unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron

Desperté de mi aturdimiento en la misma silla dentro de la pista, todos me observaban y me lanzaban aire, el partido aun estaba y la gente animada, "oh dios, que fue eso?" dije tomando un sorbo al refresco que me dieron, todos rieron fuerte

"estas bien bella?" escuche una vocecilla, oh si la estúpida de bree, "si ya mejor gracias, como van?" dije sentándome derecha y respirando profundo, "van perdiendo desafortunadamente, que paso con edward?" dijo rosalie, "jacob ya nos conto pero tu como lo viste?" dijo alice más tranquila

"pues se ve bien, como si disfrutara darse esos madrazos" le dije recordando la cara de edward que no era para nada preocupado o alterado más bien divertido, "bella así son los jugadores de hockey, están locos" dijo bree mientras todos los de la push le daban la razón, arghhh no quiero empezar otra vez con esto "si como sea" le dije

Ya todos comenzamos a salir hacia el estacionamiento, por suerte forks gano con una anotación en el último minuto, nos quedamos afuera esperando a los chicos, no sabía si edward seguía ahí o se lo había llevado Carlisle, de repente salió emmett y jasper seguido por sus compañeros por otra puerta salió el equipo contrario y comenzó una serie de gritos, oh no

"upsss perdón por lo de su querido hermanito" dijo el mastodonte con cara de burla, todo el equipo le siguió la broma y los de forks se enfurecieron, comenzó una ola de gritos entre ellos, los de la push corrieron hacia ellos para ayudarles, emmett le soltó un golpe al tipo ese haciendo que cayera pero se levanto rápido los demás le siguieron el ejemplo y comenzaron a pelearse, rose y alice gritaban que se detuvieran bree y yo estábamos en shock, un tipo le pego a jasper quien se estampo contra un auto, "ohh noooooo" dijo alice corriendo hacia el pero unos fuertes brazos blancos la sujetaron en el aire "no alice" le dijo edward abrazándola para tranquilizarla

"haz algo edward!" le dijo rose, bajo a alice y se dirigió donde estaban sus hermanos, sujeto a emmett haciéndolo hacia atrás y con la otra empujo al tipo ese, "basta!" grito y los dos pararon sus forcejeos, todos comenzaron a tranquilizarse, jacob sujeto al tipo que golpeo a jasper para que se tranquilizara también, "esto no va a llevar a ningún lado, ya basta emmett!" le dijo a su hermano, "como ya basta?, el idiota te hizo eso a propósito!" le dijo señalando su ahora tapada herida, "si pero a donde quieres llegar?" le dijo tomándolo por los hombros, "ya vámonos" le dijo más tranquilo, emmett solo asintió

"si hazle caso al bonito de tu hermano, no ves que le dolió su cejita" dijo el tipo eso, edward se pare en seco y apretó los puños, "oh oh" dijo rose, volteo la cabeza de lado y le dijo "en tu puta vida te atrevas a tocarme pendejo!" y se volteo rápidamente para darle un golpe en seco en la cara, cayó como res el mastodonte dejándolo noqueado, caminaron hacia nosotros, nos subimos rápido a los coches y partimos hacia la casa de los cullen

"wow! Eso fue vigorizante!" grito emmett al bajarse de su auto, por dios que pasa con los hombres, "estuvo muy bueno nunca había estado en una pelea campal" dijo jared apoyando a emmett, todos los de la push nos siguieron para evitar que los del otro equipo nos siguieran también

"están locos, hombres tenían que ser!" les grito alice abrazada de jasper quien también estaba sonriendo, edward estaba recargado en su auto con una pequeña sonrisa, "y a todo esto, edward como estas?" pregunto la estúpida de bree, el solo sonrió mas "bien, no paso nada solo un pequeño golpe" dijo sujetando su herida cubierta por una gaza, mi sangre hirvió

"bueno supongo que nuestro plan de ir al cine o a cenar se cancela, verdad?" dijo jacob con la mirada triste, "pues ustedes pueden ir jacob, no es necesario que vayamos nosotros" dijo edward como si nada, "si yo quiero salir contigo" dijo bree tomándolo del brazo ganándose un silbido y aullidos de todos, yo solo rodee los ojos pero me alegro que hiciera eso frente a edward.

"está bien, vámonos entonces" dijo jake, despidiéndose de todos, "nos vemos" decían todos los de la push, subiéndose al carro de sam, "adiós edward, que lastima que no hayamos podidos platicar mas, pero luego nos hablamos ok" le dijo bree abrazándolo, edward la abrazo también y le dio un beso en la mejilla "si, nos hablamos pronto" le dijo, me quede con la boca abierta como lo hacía frente a mi jeta!

"adiós bella, fue un placer de nuevo, espero verte pronto y platicar" dijo la estúpida dándome un beso en la mejilla yo estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo a edward, "si adiós" dije como robot, edward solo rodeo los ojos y camino hacia la puerta

"todo está bien?" me pregunto jasper, yo moví la cabeza en negación "bella solo son amigos" me dijo para tranquilizarme, amigos? Esa estúpida no quería solo ser su amiga, lo sé!

Estaba esperando que saliera del baño, se metió para darse un baño, salió unos momentos después secándose el cabello con una toalla y otra envuelta a su cintura, oh dios! Qué maravilla, "ves algo que te guste?" me dijo sonriendo, y yo le devolví una mirada asesina, "ok estas enojada, quieres decirme porque?" dijo sentándose en la cama para ponerse su pantalón para dormir

"tú qué crees? Será porque me encanta tu nueva amiguita" no pude evitar que saliera veneno de mi boca, "que tiene exactamente bree? Yo veo que es sumamente amable contigo y solo la ves con desprecio" dijo un poco mas enojado, "no la soporto, no puedes entender eso?" dije exasperada, "porque no, solo porque una vez salimos y ya? Es mi amiga estoy contigo no con ella" dijo tomándose un poco el cabello

"no sé porque, no la soporto, es todo lo que se y todo lo que necesitas saber para no hacer que me la trague!" le grite sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas, "en primera no fui yo quien la invito, ella por si no te diste cuenta salió con jacob y en segunda te repito una vez mas que es mi amiga, y continuara siéndolo hasta que ella y yo lo decidamos" dijo parándose para dirigirse a la ventana

"te vale entonces, te vale que yo no la soporte porque claramente ella quiere otra cosa contigo y….." comencé a decir pero me detuvo, "ella no quiere nada conmigo, eso ya lo platicamos si así fuera créeme que no le hablaría porque jamás te haría eso, cosa que a ti si te vale, así que no me reclames nada bella" dijo mirando hacia le ventana, "que quieres decir con que a mi si me vale, es obvio que la zorra esa quiere contigo…" dije roja del coraje "no la insultes, no la conoces y por lo visto no lo harás pero ya te lo dije si te molesta que hable con ella lo siento mucho, si no confías en mi lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer nada bella" dijo calmado viéndome con el ceño fruncido

"lo sientes mucho? Qué clase de valemadrismo es ese? Qué te pasa soy tu novia tú crees que no me va a importar que una vez besaste a la vieja esa y ahora como si nada quieres que sea mi amiga?" le dije casi gritando, asintió fuerte y sonrió con sarcasmo "se siente feo cierto?" me dijo con un brillo raro en sus ojos

Oh dios, que estúpida soy, solo baje la mirada "cierto? Contéstame…." Dijo acercándose a mi "no te parece familiar? No te pasa por la cabeza que es lo mismo que me sucedía con jacob?" dijo respirando agitadamente "pero me trague mi estúpido orgullo y cada día me le sigo tragando para aguantarlo y todo para que TU seas feliz, porque….. Porque te amo, pero al parecer eso es algo imposible para ti" me dijo mas cerca de mi rostro mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, que estúpida soy, tiene toda la razón

"mirame bella" dijo más tranquilo, yo tenía los ojos cerrados fuerte y la cabeza agachada, "mírame princesa" dijo suavemente, como puede pensar que algún día lo dejare, más bien el me va a dejar cuantas veces no hemos estado en esta situación donde yo la cago y él me perdona

"bella…" dijo tomando mi barbilla y alzando mi rostro, "mírame" dijo en un susurro, abrí los ojos lentamente sin ver nada por las lagrimas acumuladas "perdóname, soy una tonta perdóname edward" dije pegándome a su pecho, aunque sea por última vez lo quiero sentir

"dime que ahora me comprendes" dijo acariciando mi cabello, asentí y lo vi, "absolutamente, lo comprendo, perdón por hacer que aguantaras a jacob, si quieres no le vuelves a hablar en tu vida" le dije y el soltó una risita "no seas tonta bella, el pulgoso poco a poco me está cayendo mejor, pero dime que harás el intento con bree, realmente me cae bien y a mis hermanos también" me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, "si note el cariño que le tienen, lo intentaré está bien?" le dije abrazándolo otra vez, "perdóname" le dije mojando su pecho desnudo con mis lagrimas, "si sigues mojándome vas a tener que secarme pero a lengüetazos bella" dijo riéndose, lo mire y sonreí "te amo bebe" le dije, "como yo te amo" dijo bajando su cabeza para besarme

"y como estas de tu herida?" le pregunte jalándolo a la cama, "mmmm bien me tuvo que coser mi padre pero lo más doloroso fue el aventarme su sermón de porque el hockey debería estar prohibido" dijo sonriendo y sentándose, "te va a quedar cicatriz?" le dije acariciando levemente su gasa, "probablemente, pero se me ven las otras cicatrices?" dijo moviendo su cuerpo, se que tiene varias pero no son muy notorias, "no mucho" le dije, "entonces casi no se me vera" dijo besándome otra vez

"sabes, me alegro saber que no soy el único enfermito de celos en la relación, tú también eres una verdadera psicópata" dijo comenzando a reírse fuertemente mientras me abrazaba ya metidos en la sabana, "cállate tonto, es solo que te quiero para mí y para nadie más" le dije respirando su aroma delicioso a sol, miel y felicidad, "bella, soy toooodo tuyo, solo tuyo" dijo besándome la cabeza y pegándome más a él.

°°°°00oooo°oooo00°°°°

**Hola a todos, perdón por este mega retraso, pero el trabajo estaba pesado, ya disminuyo gracias a dios así que ya actualizare más seguido, también unos estúpidos de cablevisión cortaron el cable de teléfono y no tuvimos durante varios días obvio tampoco internet.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews, díganme que piensan ya pronto viene el desenlace pero va a pasar algo muy importante todavía además de que falta un buen revolcón entre los dos jajajaja, gracias y sigan leyendo porfa**

**besos**


	47. al desnudo

CAPITULO 45

AL DESNUDO

EPOV

Juro que ya las tengo azules, no sé porque últimamente bella me ha parecido que se empeña en volverse cada día más sexy, bueno si acepto que el hecho de que no podemos estar sin tocarnos es un plus a mi calentura, odio esto, muero por estar con ella, por sentirla …. Ok necesito dejar de pensar en eso, no sería buena idea tener una erección en pleno salón de clases.

Han pasado ya varios días desde aquel juego, aquel accidente y aquella pequeña pelea con bella, nuestra relación va excelente, creo que hemos llegado a compenetrarnos de la mejor manera, lo único que nos falta obvio es dar ese siguiente paso, poco nos queda pero no puedo hacer nada por evitar esas imágenes, quizá necesite recordarlas totalmente y no bloquearlas cada vez que intenten salir, nuestra relación se ha vuelto estable tanto que puedo abrirme completamente con ella, bueno no del todo aun no sabe lo más importante de mi pasado y obvio no pienso decírselo.

"bla bla bla bla….." es todo lo que escucho a mi alrededor, se que la profesora está explicando un nuevo libro que le orgasmeó y jacob junto a mi seguro me está contando la última vez que le puso con bree, si jacob y bree ya están juntos, aunque bella aun está un poco rejega de conocer a bee poco a poco la va aceptando, solo puedo pensar en lo endemoniadamente sensual que se veía bella hoy en la mañana, ja! Si supiera Charlie que desperté como varias veces lo he hecho junto a su no tan inocente hija, seguro me metería el balazo que tanto desea.

"_mmm ed…ward" gemía bella mientras la iba desnudando poco a poco, solo al segundo de verla me lance como un animal contra ella, me enciende lo más perverso que hay en mí, "dime princesa" dije besando sus alargados hombros mientras le quitaba la estorbosa playera de tirantitos que llevaba_

_La desnude completamente y la recosté dios es tan …..perfecta, sus ojos que brillan por su excitación, su sonrojo en todo el cuerpo "te vas a quedar ahí viéndome? No es justo sabes?" dijo jalándome para ponerme sobre ella, comencé a besarla en el cuello como se que le gusta, sus manos esta vez recorren lentamente mi cuerpo, así no hace que pierda el control_

"_eres tan hermosa" le dije al oído, bese su mandíbula su mejilla y pase mi lengua sobre sus rojos labios que se abrieron gustosos, continúe lamiéndolos sin profundizar el beso y ella comenzó a desesperarse_

"_deja de jugar y bésame de una puta vez" dijo casi gritando jalándome del cuello y pegándome a sus labios, me reí de eso, se vuelve una vulgar cuando está caliente, pero quien no? Cierto?_

_Comencé a bajar por su cuerpo, llegue a sus redondos y bien formados senos, los bese, pasaba mi lengua por su pezón mientras mi otra mano estaba con un dedo dentro de su boca, lo succionaba tan delicioso que casi exploto en ese momento, obvio mi miembro esta palpitando fuerte contra mis ajustados jeans_

"_oh dios…..se siente tan bien" decía en suspiros, continúe bajando con mi lengua y boca recorriendo cada parte de ella, la volteaba para besarle las costillas, le alzaba un brazo para besárselo, es tan pequeña en mis brazos que eso me hace sentir poderoso_

_Baje a sus muslos y los bese mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba su parte interna de su pierna haciendo que las abriera mas, su olor me llego de lleno y se me hizo agua la boca, amo su sabor es tan…bella, tierno pero a la vez feroz como ella, no pude evitar pasar mi lengua como imán por su abertura saboreándola, "estas tan mojada bella, me encanta" le dije haciendo que se arqueara y me tomara del cabello para pegarme más a su piel, comencé mi trabajo con lengua y manos_

_A los pocos minutos sentí como comenzaba a tensarse y a gemir más fuerte, "edward" dijo como un rugido amo mi nombre cuando sale así de su boca, "dilo de nuevo" le pedí mas bien le exigí sacando mas mi lengua que estaba dentro de ella "ah edward" volvió a gemir y se puso mas rígida, sentí como se le enchinaba la piel de las piernas y subía por su abdomen hasta endurecerse los pezones, era como en cámara lenta, su cuerpo se convulsiono y ella soltó un último gemido, sentía como palpitaba en mi lengua y escurría mas su sabor, la lamí hasta dejarla limpia_

_Subí para besarla y que sintiera su sabor en mí, eso me puede excitar de sobremanera "mmmm sabes a mi" me dijo acariciando mi cabello, baje para besarle su cuello, podría pasar toda la noche así, provocándole orgasmos_

"_bebe?" dijo con una voz roca, alce la vista para verla, se mordía el labio como si quisiera pedirme algo, "dime amor" le dije besando otra vez su suave mandíbula, "desnúdate" me dijo subiéndole el calor a su rostro, me reí y la vi roja roja_

"_qué?" pregunte muy inocente, sé que me quiere ver, muchas veces me ha lanzado la indirecta pero me gusta jugar con ella, "por favor…te quiero ver" dijo mas roja pero con la mirada brillosa, "me quieres ver desnudo bella? Crees que podrás con eso?" le dije entrecerrando los ojos y lamiéndome los labios, me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro "no seas arrogante" dijo empujándome un poco para que rodáramos_

"_está bien, como lo quieres?" le dije acariciando su costado haciendo que se le pararan los vellos del cuerpo, "quieres desnudarme tu? Quieres que te haga un striptease? O me quito la ropa normal" le dije con voz seductora, "mmmm deja ver cuál será la mejor forma….. creo que mmmm" dijo tomando su barbilla como si estuviera pensando profundamente, "el streptease me parece perfecto" dijo riendo y acomodándose sobre su cama, recostada en su cabecera, lo sabia_

"_está bien swan, si así lo quieres" dije parándome y dirigiéndome a su estéreo, gracias a dios Charlie aun no llegaba sino seguro entraría echando balazos al aire, "pero tengo 2 reglas nada más" dije buscando la mejor canción en su ipod "ah sí y cuáles son?" dijo nerviosa, la mire sobre mi hombro y vi que jugaba con sus manos, observe el ipod y encontré la canción perfecta, me dirigí a ella y trago saliva fuerte_

_La tome de la cintura y la coloque sobre la mía fácilmente, amo poder tomarla como una pequeña muñeca, con un pie acomode un pequeño sillón individual que tenia y la senté ahí, "uno….. debes sentarte aquí" le dije tomando un cabello suyo y pasándolo tras su oreja, al parecer había olvidado completamente su desnudez, pero yo no lo podía olvidar_ , _"y dos….." le dije acercándome a su oído "no se vale tocar" le dije antes de pasar mi lengua por sus labios, estaba rígida sobre el sillón, me dirigí al estéreo y puse play a pour some sugar on me de def leppard, comenzó a sonar, obviamente no tengo la mas mínima pizca de inhibición, no me importa estar desnudo frente a nadie así que no me costó trabajo bailar frente a ella_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

_Camine hacia ella como felino, y me pare en medio de la habitación, me la estaba comiendo con los ojos y ella hacía lo mismo, lo único que quería era sentirla, bailaba deslizando la ropa poco a poco fuera de mi cuerpo, cuando llegue a mi pantalón soltó un pequeño gritito la voltee a ver y estaba de lo mas extasiada mordiéndose los labios, camine más hacia ella y me pegue a su cuerpo poniéndome a gatas sobre ella, sus manos sujetaban fuerte el sillón y yo bailaba sobre ella, acariciando mi cuerpo y cabello, comencé a desabrochar mi pantalón que era la única prenda que me quedaba, ya que no suelo usar ropa interior, la canción seguía sonando y justo me acerque a su boca para cantar …_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

_Me pare y le di la espalda para bajarme más el pantalón, lo tenía justo a la mitad de mi trasero y sentí sus manos jalándolo, la sujete de la muñeca y negué con la cabeza y mi dedo, ella se mordió una uña y se sonrojo, oh dios eso fue muy sensual_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

_Solté mi pantalón y solito bajo hasta mis tobillos, escuche un gemido bastante fuerte y me reí, obvio no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco "oh dios, que trasero Cullen!" me grito seguía bailando dándole la espalda, estaba súper excitado así que obvio mi erección era evidente, ya lo ha sentido pero nunca lo ha visto_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

_Me voltee poco a poco bailando y tomando mi cabello, la observe y se quedo petrificada, se relamía los labios una y otra vez, si acepto que no estoy muy pequeño que digamos, me acerque a ella y alce mi perna para que quedara junto a su muslo, alce la otra pierna sin dejar de bailar y me pare frente a ella sobre el sillón, me veía como venado deslumbrado moverme sobre ella, poco a poco baje tocándome el cuerpo y mi erección acaricio su mejilla mientras bajaba, saco la lengua y le dio un pequeño lengüetazo, mi cabeza rodo hacia atrás junto con mis ojos y solté un gemido, eso fue excitante, termine por sentarme en sus piernas, presionando mi miembro en su abdomen, la canción termino poco a poco y quedamos viéndonos unos segundos, respirando agitadamente, descansé mas mi cuerpo sobre sus piernas y le acaricie el rostro, "te gusto?" le dije besándola rápidamente_

_Asintió pestañeando rápido, "edward ….. eres….." decía negando con la cabeza, eres? Que soy? Grotesco? Un pervertido asqueroso? Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, habré ido demasiado lejos, "eres….simplemente perfecto, tu cuerpo es…increíble, y tu…." Dijo mirando mi aun notable erección "es delicioso…..mmmm puedo …" dijo quedándose callada de repente y cerrando los ojos, necesito hacer que saque mas su perversidad no puedo adivinar que necesita_

"_tocarlo? Puedes tocarlo?" le pregunte levantando su rostro, negó con la cabeza y se mordió su labio, "mmm probarlo?" le pregunte haciendo que mi pene brincara de la emoción pegado a su abdomen, asintió fuerte y abrió poco a poco los ojos, "swan he deseado tu boca alrededor de mi pene desde que te vi" dije riéndome por lo cerdo que soy, ella abrió los ojos y soltó una enorme sonrisa, me empujo haciendo que me parara y tropezara hacia atrás hasta sentarme en la cama, me coloque en medio y ella se sentó sobre mis piernas, "se que no puedo tocarte bebe, lo intentare porque tu cuerpo grita que lo toquen!" dijo pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre mis piernas "tan torneadas" dijo mirándome casi con una lupa, "ehh por patinar?" le dije casi en gemido amo sus dedos sobre mi piel siempre y cuando no lleguen esas imágenes_

"_shhhhh no hables, déjame disfrutarte quieres?" dijo mientras continuaba su suave recorrido, besaba de repente mis costillas, mi ingle, mis piernas "bella…..por favor" dije rogándole, si ahora me toca rogarle, pero me está matando!_

"_perdón no lo puedo evitar" dijo tomando mi miembro con sus manos, con un dedo quito las gotas del pre que me escurría y se lo llevo a la boca, oh dios juro que estoy a punto de venirme, lo saboreo como si estuviera comiendo el mejor néctar del mundo_

"_delicioso" dijo sacando un gemido, se acerco y recorrió toda mi longitud con su lengua, me aferre a la cama y sentía como mi pecho ronroneaba, he tenido bastante sexo oral en mi vida, bastante, pero ninguno se acerca a lo que bella me hace sentir, mi bella_

_Obvio no iba a durar mucho, su lengua recorría todo, su boca succionaba lo que podía, veía como relajaba su garganta y se metía mas en su boca "guau! Si que eres de garganta profunda princesa!" le dije riéndome pero a la vez gimiendo, solo sentí la vibración de su risa sobre mi piel_

_Unos minutos después comencé a sentir esa sensación tan deliciosa, esa relajación y a la vez el acelere de mi respiración, "bella amor, me voy a ….. venir" dije entrecortado para que se retirara, seguía haciéndolo más rápido y más rico, "bella…" le dije una vez mas "quiero probarte cullen" oh dios nunca había escuchado mi apellido tan sensual, no pude mas y sentí el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, hasta ahora, bella no dejaba salir ni una gota de su boca y eso hacía que la sensación creciera, finalmente me deje caer en su cama jalándola hacia mí, "eso fue increíble ángel" le dije mientras veía como se relamía los labios y los dedos, "esta rico?" le pregunte riéndome, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un mmmmmmm lamiéndose un dedo, "lo mejor que he probado, dulce, acaso comes mucha manzana?" dijo haciendo que me botara de la risa._

"cullen! Vienes o no?" escuche que alguien dijo agitando mi hombro, oh dios estoy en plena clase y yo fantaseando con lo que paso ayer! No quiero ni ver mi pantalón, ojala no haya hecho ningún ruido extraño, mire a jacob que me veía

expectante, no al parecer no hice nada, sino estaría casi orinado de la risa

"si ya voy jacob, deja guardo todo" le dije obviamente para esperar que se me bajara un poco, no quiero ni pensar caminar así por los pasillos, por fin pude pararme y salir del salón, todo parecía normal, nunca me había perdido de esa manera en mis pensamientos…bueno al menos en un buen recuerdo.

"hola pequeño?" dijo bella tras de mí, la mire alzándole una ceja, se boto de la risa y me dio un beso rápido "es sarcasmo" dijo, "eso espero porque si no puede que hieras mi ego bella" le dije abrazándola para caminar hacia nuestros salones, "ni de broma podría decir que tu eres pequeño, de ningún lado me pareces pequeños" dijo mientras veía todo mi cuerpo

"que tonta swan" le dije dándole un beso antes de irme a mi salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ya aterrizaste? Todo el días has estado un poco ido hermano, que tienes?" dijo jasper comiendo la octava rebanada de pizza, todos me veían incluso mis padres, no pude evitar ponerme rojo y emmett soltó una risotada, "cállate emmett!" le dije enojado, "no he dicho nada, tu solito te diste a entender" dijo riéndose más, hasta bella se reía de mi, sonó el timbre de la casa y esa fue mi escapatoria "eres un imbécil" le dije parándome rápidamente para salir de la cocina

Abrí la puerta y había un mensajero con un sobre en las manos, "edward cullen?" pregunto, asentí y me indico que firmara una hoja, lo hice y me entrego el sobre, lo abrí y solo había un disco en el, que podrá ser? Estaba examinándolo….

"perdón edward ven a cenar quieres? Ya me regañaron mis padres anda!" dijo emmett jalándome, deje el disco sobre una de las mesas de la sala

"termina de cenar hijo por favor, no le hagas caso a tu hermano" dijo mi padre sonriendo, "si, sé que no puede evitar desbordar estupidez" dije sentándome para continuar con la cena…


	48. pasos agigantados

CAPITULO 46

PASOS AGIGANTADOS

BPOV

Es increíble lo rápido q pasa el tiempo cuando a tu lado está la persona que simplemente te llena así como unos amigos increíbles, no puedo pedir más ... Bueno podría pedir unos padres mas cariñosos pero bien se dice que no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

Aunque físicamente aun no hemos podido dar ese gran paso, edward esta avanzando muy rápido, está más feliz, más tranquilo me encanta verlo así.

Estamos casi por comenzar las vacaciones de diciembre, yo aun no se q hacer, me encantaría pasar las fiestas con los cullen pero tan buena hija soy q seguro las pasare junto a Charlie hablándome sobre lo mal que hago de estar con edward

"Que tanto piensas corazón?" Me pregunto edward comiéndose un bonche de palomitas, si estamos en el cine en espera de que comience la película, "solo pensaba en las fiestas, ya sabes navidad y eso" le dije viéndolo como tenia la mirada perdida en un anuncio de autos que pasaban en la pantalla, _hombre tenía que ser_, sonreí ante este pensamiento

"Y que has pensado? Sabes con quien la vamos a pasar?" Dijo sonriéndome, le levante una ceja un poco confusa "vamos swan acaso crees q no la voy a pasar contigo? No me importa lo que decidas" dijo dándome un beso rápido para después darle una mordida a su hot dog

"Pues aun no sé, ya veremos" le dije al tiempo que comenzaba la película, paso su brazo por mi cuello y me jalo para recargarme en su pecho, un lugar del que no me quiero mover nunca.

"No me dijiste que te gustaban las películas de terror?" Me pregunto divertido pero con la vista en la carretera, no estaba espantada estaba literalmente cagándome de miedo, que horror de película

"Si me gustan pero esta va mas allá de una película de terror es lo más espeluznante que he visto" le dije con mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, puros muertos putrefactos que se arrastraban de forma antinatural, me estremecí de recordar las escenas

"Ja ja ja ja bebe cálmate no es real hasta pálida estas" me dijo riéndose fuerte pero acariciando mi espalda para calmarme

Ya casi llegábamos a forks y el bosque lo veía mas tétrico q otros días "princesa no es por asustarte pero te tengo que ir a dejar a tu casa porque mis padres quieren hablar conmigo" dijo tan tranquilo y yo abrí los ojos tan fuerte que juro casi se me salen "que!", grite "p-p-pero charlie no está! Tiene ronda nocturna!" Le grite viendo como paraba frente a mi obscura y sola casa OH DIOS creo q vi a alguien en mi ventana

"No pasa nada bebe solo relájate y duerme tratare de venir más tarde" dijo tan tranquilo pero con una sonrisa burlona, a caso le parece divertido esto?, "está bien cullen si llegas y estoy muerta con la cara verde juro que regresare a jalarte las patas!" Le dije bajándome del auto, que vaya y se ría de su abuela, camine rápidamente hacia mi puerta para prender las luces, entre a la casa y busque con mi mano el apagador, lo encontré y prendí la luz, ufff me voltee para cerrar la puerta y vi a edward muerto de la risa en medio del jardín

"Te sucede algo?" Le pregunte indignada "bella, corazón en serio crees que soy tan malo como para dejarte sufrir así?". Me dijo tocándose el pecho y haciendo cara de dolido

"No - no te vas a ir?" Le pregunte con cara de puchero, negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mí para abrazarme por la cintura "tú crees que voy a desperdiciar tener casa sola?" Dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, me cargo para ponerme al rededor de su cintura

"Sabes que siempre he deseado?" Me dijo mientras me llevaba en brazos hacia la cocina, yo estaba prensada a su delicioso y duro cuello "mm?" Solo dije, mi boca estaba entretenida en otra cosa

"Me gustaría ver con que sabores combinas" me dijo depositándome sobre la repisa "que?" Le dije casi jadeando su mirada era de pura excitación se relamía los labios buscando algo entre la alacena

"Perfecto" dijo con voz ronca viendo una botella de chocolate liquido, me miro y se acerco poco a poco "vas a ser mi cena swan" dijo jalándome para llevarme a la mesa "desnúdate" me dijo mas bien me ordeno, me encanta que haga eso, hizo que sintiera punzadas, me observaba como me iba desvistiendo poco a poco, me sentí como una foca indefensa en las fauces de un tiburón

"Acuéstate princesa" me dijo pasándome la palma de su mano por todo mi contorno derecho ya desnudo, me subí a la mesa colocándome en el centro con las piernas colgando de un lado "mmmm que manjar voy a tener esta noche" dijo mientras se quitaba su chamarra y me veía, se remango las orillas de su camisa por sus brazos, parecía un doctor a punto de operar, comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo con un poco de chocolate, trazo una línea completa desde en medio de mis pechos hasta mi monte de Venus, se trepo de un solo movimiento sobre la mesa quedando a horcajadas sobre mí, hasta el roce de sus pantalones me paraba los bellitos

Bajo su rostro y lamio toda la línea de chocolate, arquee mi espalda de la sensación que sentí "mmmm con chocolate sabes delicioso bella" dijo depositando un poco más sobre mi seno derecho, bajo para comenzar a quitármelo con la lengua, mi cuerpo temblaba bajo el por la sensación, por la fría madera, por su lengua por los nervios, por todo, sus besos comenzaron a subir hasta llegar a mi boca, lo sujete de su cabello y lo jale a mí, su sabor con el chocolate era un manjar de dioses, nos separamos agitados y rio un poco

"veamos con que otra cosa sabes bien" dijo bajándose de la mesa, se dirigió al refrigerador y veía que sus pantalones le molestaban un poco, "sabes amor, podrías quitarte la ropa y así yo también podría cenar, me está dando un poco de hambre" le dije juguetona, me vio y se mordió un poco los labios, saco una lata de crema chantilly y se hecho un poco en la boca para saborearlo, "mmmm este si va estar delicioso" dijo caminando hacia mí, coloco la lata en la mesa y poco a poco comenzó a quitarse la ropa, ya lo he visto desnudo mucha veces desde ese día del striptease pero nunca podre acostumbrarme a verlo, es tan …. Excitante

Se desnudo completamente y se coloco otra vez sobre mí, sentir su piel con la mía rozándose era como una carga eléctrica, mi piel se volvía tan perceptible que hasta su pulso lo podía sentir, me besaba el cuello y con una mano rozaba tiernamente mi costado hasta mis piernas, yo tengo que sujetar fuerte la mesa para evitar pasar mis manos sobre él, últimamente ha estado más tranquilo pero no quiero que vuelva a tener esas imágenes, así que entretengo mis manos

Se quito sobre mi haciendo que rozaran nuestros sexos, gemimos a la vez y nos reímos juntos, se bajo de la mesa y me tomo por los brazos para sentarme, se coloco en medio de mis piernas y sentía su duro miembro en mi abdomen así como las pequeñas gotas del pre, una vez más baje mi mano para quitárselas y probar un poco, vi la pequeña gota sobre mi dedo y él me veía impaciente, le sonreí maliciosamente y agarre el bote de chocolate, coloque una gota encima de su pre y me lo lleve a la boca "mmmmmm" me encanta su sabor, sus ojos estaban más obscuros de lo normal, "me encanta que hagas eso ángel" me dijo besándome primero tierno y luego con mas necesidad

Mi cadera se movía sola para sentir más de él, como me gustaría sentirlo dentro de mí, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y me empujaba hacia el haciendo que se rozaran una vez más nuestros sexos, juro que un empujón mas fuerte y lo tendría dentro de mí en un segundo, seguí sujetándome de la mesa para no tener mis manos cerca de el

"voltéate bella!" me dijo con la voz ronca y como una orden, rápidamente mi cuerpo reacciono y de un brinco baje de la mesa y me voltee, mi trasero quedo a su merced y mi espalda estaba arqueada, se acerco a mí y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro mirando el techo, sus manos recorrieron mi vientre, mi senos y el costado de mi cuerpo, sentía su erección en mi trasero una vez más mi cadera comenzó un vaivén que su cuerpo siguió, me empujo un poco para quedar recargada con mis manos en la mesa, comenzó a besar mi espalda me paso el cabello hacia delante sobre mi hombro

Tomo la lata de crema y comenzó a esparcir sobre mi espalda casi llegando a mi trasero, sentí su lengua recorrer el camino de crema y gemía cada vez que lo hacía "esto es hasta ahora lo más rico que he probado" dijo limpiando la última línea que quedaba, bajo mas y sentí sus manos en mi trasero, mi cuerpo se hizo hacia delante quedando con mis pechos pegados a la mesa, recorría mis piernas con sus manos hasta llegar a mis nalgas

"que hermosa vista swan, todo tu trasero a mi merced mmmmm" dijo dándome un pequeño pellizco, sentí algo húmedo en medio de mis nalgas y supe que era la crema, oh dios nunca me habían lamido en esa parte de mi cuerpo, comenzó a acariciar mi trasero y paso su lengua en medio de estas, "oh edward" dije gimiendo mientras sentía como recorría todo mi trasero, su lengua llegaba a veces hasta mi vagina y subía hasta mi espalda, comencé a sentir esa sensación del orgasmo, sus manos subieron por mis piernas, una sujetaba mi trasero y la otra comenzó a masajearme el clítoris, "oh si, cullen sigue así" le dije casi gritando ganándome una risa que la sentí hasta el alma, "oh dios" comencé perder sensación en las piernas y en los brazos, explote ante sus caricias y sus lengüetadas me deje caer sobre la mesa y lo sentí pegado a mi espalda, me abrazo y me para con mi cabeza una vez más en su hombro, aun podía sentir su erección en mi trasero y algo despertó en mi, sentí la urgencia enorme de tenerlo dentro de mí, "edward…" le dije moviendo una vez más mi cadera, mis manos fueron hacia atrás y sujete su trasero para pegarlo más a mí, "bella…." Dijo gruñendo, estábamos moviéndonos en una coordinado vaivén "necesito sentirte…."le dije casi susurrando, "bella no quiero hacerlo así…."comenzó a decir pero lo calle, "solo hazlo por favor" dije moviendo mi cadera mas contra el

Soltó un gemido directo en mi oído y sentí otra punzada que atravesaba mi centro, se separo un poco de mí y me empujo levemente hacia adelante, sentí como comenzaba a entrar fácilmente en mi, una punzada de dolor me atravesó pero fue seguida por una descarga, "oh dios" dije pegando mi espalda a su pecho, sujeto mi cadera, "oh estas tan estrecha swan" dijo en un gemido moviéndonos para que entrara y saliera, llevaba dos movimientos así, estabamos a punto de dejarnos llevar por la pasión cuando escuchamos la puerta de un auto cerrarse, salió rápido de mi mientras yo gritaba "charlie!" oh dios, mire el reloj sobre la estufa y marcaba las 3 a.m. "dios mío dios mío" dije sin saber qué hacer, le mire y estaba casi completamente vestido

Me dio mi ropa y me llevo a las escaleras" sube a cambiarte! Corre!" dijo fuerte sacándome del shock, a penas llegue al piso de arriba y escuche la voz de Charlie que le gritaba a edward, me vestí rapidísimo y trate de peinarme, me sople un poco de aire para que se me bajara el calor

Baje casi corriendo las escaleras "papa!" grite viendo que Charlie estaba rojo y con el puño alzado, edward solo estaba viéndolo con los ojo abiertos, "papa que haces?" le grite y alcance a tomar su puño "que hago?" dijo en un susurro viéndome con los ojos llenos de enojo

"en serio no es lo que parece Charlie, acabamos de llegar de una fiesta y edward me vino a dejar solo subí al baño" le dije para tranquilizarlo, gracias a dios es viernes y puedo decir eso de la fiesta, "una fiesta?" pregunto con un poco de duda, asentí y mire a edward quien también asintió

"crees que estoy tarado o algo así bella!" grito espantándome, "su auto lleva parado mucho tiempo, lo toque y no está caliente!" dijo mas enfurecido, demonios se me olvido ese detalle

"papa, en serio no estábamos haciendo nada" dije rápido para controlarlo, "te atreviste a tocar a mi hija escuincle del demonio!" le grito a edward empujándolo contra la pared, "no papa!" dije tomándolo por los hombros "suéltame! Qué clase de mujer eres, dejas que este te toque!" me dijo empujándome un poco pero choque contra una silla y me fui para atrás "bella!" grito edward tratando de ayudarme pero lo sujeto Charlie "déjala y respóndeme!" le dijo aventándolo hacia atrás otra vez

"que le pasa! No estábamos haciendo absolutamente nada, como se atreve a tocar a su hija!" le grito edward parándose derecho frente a él, era un poco más alto que Charlie y se veía enfurecido, "edward no!" le grite parándome para tranquilizarlo, me pare en medio de los dos para separarlos "no te atrevas a alzarme la voz muchachito te puede ir muy mal!" le dijo Charlie por encima de mi "no me asustan sus amenazas, nada puede hacer para que yo me aleje de su hija, así que más le vale que lo acepte!" le grito edward también por encima

"tranquilícense los dos!" grite empujándolos cada uno para su lado, se separaron y edward me jalo para abrazarme "suéltala!" le grito Charlie, "jamás" le dijo edward más tranquilo, "papa porque te pones así, no entiendo tu odio hacia edward, yo lo amo y el a mi no deberías estar feliz por eso?" le dije con los ojos entre lagrimas

"no entiendes bella!" dijo sujetándose el cabello y caminando hacia la cocina, oh oh olvidamos guardar el chocolate y la crema, me tense "no te preocupes amor, yo los guarde" me dijo edward besándome el cuello y jalándome hacia la cocina

"que es lo que no entiendo?" le pregunte a mi padre, "vete edward!" dijo Charlie, yo mire a edward y él me pregunto con los ojos, asentí un poco "está bien, me voy" dijo dándose la vuelta no sin antes darme un beso y susurrarme "te veo mañana princesa" y salió de la cocina, Charlie estaba con la mirada hacia la ventana y hasta que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse volteo a verme

Me cruce de brazos esperando a que comenzara a hablar, "no lo odio bella, no tiene nada que ver con él, creo mi reacción seria con cualquier otro" dijo Charlie con la mirada en el suelo, nunca lo había visto así

"eso no es verdad, con jacob eres muy feliz tu mismo me lo dijiste un día" le dije atacándolo, suspiro y asintió "es verdad, es solo porque sé que jacob siempre estará por aquí" dijo viéndome ya con otro semblante, no entiendo su explicación

"no entiendo" dije aun con los brazos cruzados, "bella sé que no he sido bueno contigo, digo cosas que luego no quiero decir cuando el enojo me ciega" decía sentándose en una de las sillas, puso sus codos sobre la mesa, oh dios la mesa jamás la volveré a ver de la misma manera

"no estoy acostumbrado a decir lo que siento, he vivido tanto tiempo solo que el tenerte aquí me desconcentró, no te quiero perder" dijo sin levantar la vista de la mesa, comencé a relajarme, "mi pensamiento era que si andabas con jacob siempre estarías a mi alrededor porque sé que él no quiere dejar forks, el es feliz aquí" dijo, es verdad jacob vivirá aquí por toda su vida ama este pueblo

"y sin embargo tu noviecito…", "edward" lo corte, levanto la vista y suspiro "edward, se ve más ambicioso, se que quiere llegar lejos en la vida, se ve y siento que te llevara lejos de mí, muy lejos" dijo con la cara seria pero los ojos tristes, "es por eso que te has comportado así con él?...conmigo?" le dije enojándome un poco, asintió apenado sin dejar de verme "y eso que tiene de malo? Si tiene ambiciones en la vida, unas muy buenas, no deberías alegrarte? Que tu hija tenga un futuro brillante con su pareja?" le dije sentándome frente a él, solo volvió a asentir "no debe importar si ese futuro es aquí o en 20 km o del otro lado del mundo" le dije tomando una de sus manos, "yo lo amo papa, realmente no lo conoces, no sabes ni la mitad de persona que es el" dije más tranquila

"lo sé, se ve que te ama, eres lo más preciado para él, lo vi desde el primer día que los encontré aquí por eso me dio miedo, no se…. Tal vez necesito conocer a alguien o me volveré un viejo amargado, perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho y a edward también" dijo tomándome también las manos, "trataras de llevarte bien con él?" le pregunte sonriendo un poco, "está bien" dijo en un suspiro, "gracias papa" le dije dándole un beso en la frente

"y bien, que es lo que hacían por fin?" pregunto de repente viendo un poco extraño la mesa, me puse roja y nerviosa, me pare rápidamente "nada papa en serio" le dije antes de salir casi corriendo hacia mi recamara solo alcance a escuchar su grito "solo espero que se cuiden!"

Oh dios, cuidarnos por supuesto, estaría muuuy preocupada si no hubiera llegado Charlie porque probablemente edward y yo hubiéramos terminado revolcándonos en el sillón sin protección, uffff no cabe duda que por algo pasan las cosas, pensé antes de ponerme la pijama para acostarme, que día hasta la horrenda película se me olvido

Oh no! Ya me regresaron las imágenes, porque? No voy a poder dormir, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a mi ángel

_Ya hable con Charlie todo bien,_

_me acorde de la película, no _

_puedo dormir, vas a venir?_

_Te amo_

Lo deje a lado de mí, mientras sujetaba fuerte mis sabanas, que tal si hay algo arrastrándose debajo de mi cama o si volteo y esta acostado a lado de mí con su cara casi cayéndose en pedazos…. "ahhh!" grite cuando el celular vibro, _tranquilízate bella_

_Ya estoy en el quinto sueño_

_lo siento dormirás con_

_muertitos hoy corazón_

_Te amo_

Leí y volví a leer el mensaje, no lo puedo creer "te paso algo bella?" pregunto Charlie del otro lado de la puerta, "no papa casi me caigo es todo!" le grite pensando que se iban a despertar los putrefactos con mi grito, sacudí la cabeza, no va a venir?, casi avente mi celular por el enojo

Me acosté lentamente tanteando con mis pies las sabanas para buscar algún dedo o algo, llevaba 10 minutos viendo el techo escuchando todo e imaginando lo peor, "por dios bebe hasta sudando estas" dijo edward desde la ventana pero me saco el peor susto de mi vida, no pude reaccionar casi me cago literalmente, lo vi con los ojos abiertos

"tranquilízate princesa, ya estoy aquí, en serio creíste que no iba a venir?" me dijo metiéndose bajo las sabanas después de quitarse su chamarra, sus tenis y cerrar la puerta con seguro, me abrazo y casi me incruste en su piel de lo fuerte que lo abrace, "buenas noches amor" me dijo, bese su pecho y le repetí lo mismo


	49. MIAMI

CAPITULO 47

MIAMI

EPOV

Trate de calmarme mientras manejaba a mi casa, por la situación q acaba de pasar mis manos tiemblan de impotencia, no puedo creer la reacción de charlie, no entiendo que le pasa pero algún día no me aguantare y terminare golpeándolo, lo único que me detiene es bella, me importa poco si termino en una celda durante la noche

Pero no puedo soportar que le trate así es lo peor que alguien puede hacer, sufrir en carne propia lo que es el maltrato por parte de un padre si es que se puede llamar así a Paul es recordar el daño que me hacían, mi reacción con charlie fue calmada a comparación de lo que en realidad quería hacerle, a lo mejor tantos golpes de la vida me volvieron una persona agresiva pero creo que controlo bastante bien mi carácter, eso espero

Después de un cigarro bastante tranquilizador ya puedo manejar mas rápido mis manos ya no tiemblan del coraje, mejor piensa en otra cosa, por el contrario lo que paso antes de que llegara charlie fue la mejor sensación, poder sentir a bella por completo me hizo sentir paz y felicidad, aunque haya durado poco

Al menos así piensa mi lado perverso, mi lado humano por así decirlo no quiere hacerlo así, obvio no veo a bella como otra mas con la que puedo tener sexo, por eso el hecho de que ella se controle para no tocarme, o yo parar sus manos no es algo que quiero, nada me gustaría mas que sentir las manos de bella tocándome como ella lo desee sin que yo comience a hiperventilar "maldita sea!", dije golpeando el volante, todo es mi culpa por débil por estúpido y dejarme involucrar en el mundo de las drogas

_Pero era muy rico no lo niegues_, "cállate!" Me dije no puedo ni siquiera pensar en cómo me sentía cuando las consumía, se puede decir que sí, llevo limpio mucho tiempo pero fácilmente podría volver a caer

"Estoy jodido" dije bajándome del auto y tomando mi cabello, respire profundo para despejar mi mente con el frio aire de la ya casi madrugada

"Eeeddiee" escuche a un muuy borracho emmett detrás de mí, "cállate emmett no me llames así" le dije enojado para que se callara y no despertara a nuestros padres, "uhh esta de genio mi hermanito?" Dijo abrazándome, rose estaba botada de la risa claramente ebria también

"A donde fueron? Que vienen tan contentos?" Les pregunte riéndome dé la cara roja y los ojos perdidos de los dos, "mmmm fuimos por unos traguitos hermanito" dijo rosalie pellizcándome levemente la mejilla, "deberías beber más seguido rose, estas caricias en tus 5 sentidos no las tengo" le dije riéndome

"Te las daría pero a veces eres tan... Dese... Despe..." Estaba muy ebria "mmm desesperante?" le dije burlándome

"Eso! Como ahorita tonto" dijo metiéndose a la casa jalando a emmett con ella "solo bajen el volumen quieren?" Les dije, por la cara de los dos se ve que va a ser una laaarga sesión de sexo, lástima que estén frente al cuarto de mis padres porque pueden llegar a ser muy ruidosos

Entre a la casa y me dirigí a la cocina, muero de hambre, revise el refrigerador y vi unos cachos de pizza, amo la pizza fría

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y revise los mensajes, me reí y la quise hacer sufrir un poco, termine de comer y me dirigí al garaje para sacar la bici de emmett, seguramente mañana traiga a bella en ella, ojala todo se haya arreglado con su padre

La vi como borreguito apanicado metida en sus sabanas, no la quise asustar pero era inevitable, me metí entre sus brazos y caí rápidamente en un sueño profundo

-_-_-_-

"Bella, tengo que decirte algo" le dije mientras regresábamos a mi casa, ya pasaron unos días desde aquel incidente con charlie, aun no he hablado con él pero al menos ya no me mira con ojos de odio, bella me explico el porqué de su comportamiento y me pareció de lo mas ilógico, pero bueno algún día cuando sea padre podre ponerme en su lugar

"Que es bebé?" Me pregunto bella mordiéndose un labio, alargue mi mano para quitárselo de entre sus dientes "no hagas eso o harás que choque sabes que me encanta cuando lo haces" le dije concentrándome en el camino pero sentí su mirada sobre mí, "ah sí, te gusta que me muerda? Y si mejor te muerdo yo a ti?" Dijo acercándose lentamente, reí nervioso y me encogí de hombros, "ah no te importa?" Dijo dándome un beso en el cuello, no pude evitar hacer mmmmm "que fue eso cullen?". Me pregunto mientras seguía con sus besos en el cuello

"Vas a hacer que choque sabias?" Le dije sintiendo ya que mis reflejos me fallaban, solo se rio la muy desgraciada y se sentó en su lugar, "que!" La vi sorprendido, "me refiero a que me puedo estacionar y terminas tu trabajo" le dije riendo, me golpeo con su puño en el hombro "obvio no cullen eres un puerco, que me ibas a decir?" Di levantando una ceja y otra vez mordiéndose un labio

" Te iba a decir lo maldita que eres por dejarme así" le dije haciendo cara de sentido, se boto de la risa "verdad que se siente feo? Cuantas veces me lo has hecho primero me excitas y luego te vas muy campante" me dijo fuerte pero con un tono divertido en la voz, "sabes el trabajo que me cuesta hacer eso? Pero tu cara sí que lo vale" le dije riéndome también, "si ya me di cuenta, tu cara fue incomparable" me dijo volteando hacia la ventana

"Bueno pero ya en serio te quería preguntar que si ya habías pensado que hacer con lo que te dijo rene" dije acelerando mas por el camino a mi casa, "pues no sé, aun no le pregunto a charlie, aunque me menciono que la iba a pasar con billy, harry y sus amigos de la pesca" me dijo claramente desilusionada, claro a mí tampoco me emocionaba la idea de festejar con los amigos de charlie pero si eso quería no iba a decir que no, "y obvio no es de tu mejor agrado" dije más que preguntarle, arrugo la nariz y negó con la cabeza

"Porque no vamos con tu mama? Unos días en la playa no suena tan mal" le dije "claro si es que estoy invitado verdad?", me corregí riéndome, rene le mando un mail diciendo que no ella sino sus tías querían ver a bella y si quería podía pasar navidad en su casa, no me gusta la idea de ir a su casa pero sí la idea de pasar unos días a solas con bella, no me importa mucho la navidad y esas cosas no son más que unos días de vacaciones

"Pues si lo he pensado y obvio tonto te llevaría aunque sea escondido en mi maleta" dijo riéndose, "lo único es que ..." Se calló bajando la mirada, le alce el rostro con mi mano para que continuara "bueno mi familia no es así tan unidos más bien se juntan para comerse entre sí, solo quieren que vaya para vivorearme, siempre han sido así" dijo con los ojos brillosos, "y a ti te importa mucho lo que piensen" le pregunte tratando de que se sienta mejor, acaricie su rostro, negó con la cabeza "pero es que son realmente malas" dijo triste, "amor no debería afectarte cualquier persona que te critica es porque te tiene envidia, es porque tú eres mejor y lo saben, pero si es así entonces no vamos si no quieres" le dije dándole un beso en la frente, asintió levemente

"Solo me gustaría ir por phil, es una gran persona no sé cómo soporta a la neurótica de mi madre" dijo ya más tranquila, le sonreí "bueno haremos lo que quieras" le dije parando el carro en el garaje de mi casa, "pero que no quieres festejar con tu familia?" Me pregunto bajándose del auto, solo me encogí de hombros "me da lo mismo swan, yo solo quiero estar contigo, claro si tu lo quieres también" le dije tomándola de la mano para entrar a la casa "como es que eres tan tierno eh?" Dijo detrás de mi abrazándome por la cintura, me bote de la risa y entre a la casa, esme nos vio sorprendida y su cara se enterneció y sonrió de forma natural, se que le da gusto verme sonreír, me lo ha dicho varias veces

"Hola mama" le dije aun con bella pegada a mi cintura, me dirigí a ella y le bese la mejilla, "hola esme" le dijo bella besándola también, "como están hijos" nos dijo riendo, bella es parte de esta familia incluso antes de que empezáramos nuestra relación.

"bien solo viendo que vamos a hacer para las fiestas" le dije tomando un poco de fruta que había en un tazón, "sírvete en un plato, quieres?" me dijo regañándome, rodee los ojos y saque un plato para servirme, "quieres?" le pregunte a bella para sacarle un plato también, "del tuyo me das" dijo y fruncí el ceño negando con un dedo, "envidioso" me dijo sacándome la lengua, me reí y le saque la lengua también pero de forma perversa, se rio y se puso roja abriendo los ojos y señalando a mi mama que estaba volteada con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, "que" le susurre pasando mi mano por su trasero tan exquisito, subiendo mi mano hasta llegar a sus redondos pechos, "mmmmm" le dije al oído mientras se los sobaba, sentí sus pezones endurecerse bajo su playera, mi madre se retiro del refrigerador y yo hice lo mismo de bella, coloque la fruta en un plato y por el rabillo del ojo vi a bella roja como un tomate y viendo hacia la ventana, me reí de su cara y volteo con una mirada asesina que hizo que me callara

"y que han pensado de eso?" pregunto esme sin idea de lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos, "pues aun no sabe bella si lo pasa con Charlie o con su mama o aquí" dije como si nada, "obvio me encantaría que la pasáramos juntos pero sé que no te puedo obligar" me dijo con la voz triste, saben que siempre he sido un poco libre en mis decisiones y no me gusta que me ordenen que hacer con mi tiempo, en eso siempre estaré agradecido, me comprenden "lo sé madre, pero sabes que te quiero verdad?" le dije para distraerla y darle un beso en la frente, me dio un codazo en una costilla "chistosito" me dijo riéndose

"te pasa algo bella? Estas un poco enrojecida" le dijo esme acercándose a ella para tocar su mejilla, "s-s-si solo me dio un poco de calor, bochornos!" grito lo ultimo y se ataco de la risa, esme también se rio pero me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, _no se le va una_, "bueno vamos a ver tele bella" le dije abrazándola por los hombros, "adiós esme" le dijo a mi madre antes de salir de la cocina

"que te sucede!" me grito en mi cuarto, me reí metiéndome una uva en la boca, solo me encogí de hombros, "eres un maldito cullen! Como me haces eso frente a tu madre!" me gritoneo con las manos en la cintura y señalándome con un dedo, como abuelita educando a los nietos maleducados, me reí mas fuerte "y si lo sigues gritando amor, seguro te escuchara" le dije metiéndome un cacho de manzana, se tapo la boca sorprendida y negó acercándose a mí, "me las vas a pagar, te lo juro pervertido" me dijo tomando un poco de fruta del plato, le tome el brazo y me lleve la fruta a mi boca, "que te pasa?" me dijo con un puchero "quien dijo que podías comerte MI fruta" le dije moviéndole el brazo lejos del plato, abrió los ojos enorme "no me vas a convidar cullen?" dijo sorprendida, negué con la cabeza pero la risa ya comenzaba a escapar, "tendrás que ganártelo" le dije pensando que podría hacerle, se cruzo de brazos e hizo puchero "ya no quiero nada cullen! Eres malvado" dijo acostándose dándome la espalda, que ternura me dio, me reí y le tome un pie apretándoselo tiernamente, como cuando agarras a un pollito y te da cosa quieres apretarlo fuerte pero sabes que no puedes, así me dio la sensación "eres una ternura swan, vamos toma un poco de fruta" le dije acercándole un cacho a su boca, "no quiero!" dijo tapándose la boca

"no seas bebe swan, toma" le dije riéndome y tratando de meterle la fruta, comenzó a reírse y pero la sandia desafortunadamente estaba desintegrándose y comenzó a escurrirse por sus labios "noooo!" grito y le metí el trozo a la boca, "come bella, come!" le dije tratando de meterle otro, ella estaba roja de la risa movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, me coloque sobre ella para poder controlar sus manos que quedaron aprisionadas bajo mis piernas, "ahora si eres mía" le dije metiéndole más fruta "ahhh noo ya…!" grito y le metí el pedazo "me voy a ahogar Edward!" decía riéndose y masticando, lloraba de la risa

"no que no querías fruta eh!" le dije limpiando con un dedo el camino del jugo de la fruta, con otra mano comencé a hacerle cosquillas, "nooo nooo edw…..me hago pipi, pipi!" grito riéndose y moviéndose debajo de mi, "se dice su real majestad podría por favor dejarme ir al baño" le dije burlándome y haciéndole más cosquillas, "nunca! Ahhh me orino te juro que me orino!" gritaba y se reía, "dilo y te suelto" le dije haciéndole mas cosquillas "ahh jajaja nooo…. Su real majestad po…podría ir al baño!" dijo casi ahogada de la risa, me pare de ella y salió volando al baño "imbécil!" me grito azotando la puerta, me reí y me acomode como si nada para seguir comiendo mi fruta.

BPOV

"cuídate mucho Bella, y me saludas a la bruja de tu madre" dijo Charlie dándome un beso de despedida, decidí pasar las fiestas con mi mama y mis tías, más que nada acepte por la necesidad de un poco de sol y pensar a un sudado, bronceado y mojado edward en traje de baño frente al mar fue lo que me impulso a aceptar

"no seas grosero!, pero se lo diré" dije rodeando los ojos, "adiós papa" le dije saliendo para el jeep de emmett, él y Jasper nos iban a llevar al aeropuerto, por más que le pregunte a edwad si realmente no le afectaba pasar navidad conmigo y no con su familia no decía mas que "quiero estar contigo bella, las fiestas no me importan" así que supongo que es verdad, me entristece pensar en cuantas navidades paso solo o en mala compañía, supongo que por eso no le toma mucha importancia

"y ya saben que se van a regalar?" dijo jasper en el asiento de adelante, edward me miro rápidamente y regreso su vista a la ventana, "no tengo idea jasper, no había pensado en eso" dije cavilando y sonrojándome, que pena si edward ya tenía un regalo y yo no, "espero que sepan de que el hecho de que no pasen navidad con nosotros no significa que no nos deben de dar regalos, espero el mío cuando regresen ok" dijo emmett con su vocesota y mirándonos por el retrovisor, "eres un infantil emmett" le dijo edward pegándole en el hombro "ouuch! Porque siempre la agresión baghee!" le grito haciendo que edward riera fuerte

"quieres algo para ti o algo que rose use para ti" le pregunte en tono bulón abrió los ojos y juro que se le obscureció la mirada, "siiii algo que rose use para mi estaría bien, oh dios algo que involucre carros y grasa y camiseta sucia, oh siiii!" dijo mirando perversamente el camino, "cálmate emmett me vas a salpicar" le dijo jasper y edward se boto de la risa escupiendo el trago de agua que acababa de tomar, y yo estaba casi orinada de la risa, "está bien emmett …buscare lo mejor" le dije respirando para calmar la risa

"cuídense mucho muchachitos y espero que sean consientes y se cuiden" nos decía emmett como papá dejando a sus hijos en el campamento de verano, edward rodeo los ojos "es en serio edward, no queremos sorpresitas" le dijo serio, "ya cállate emmett" le dijo antes de abrazarlo y besarse en la mejilla, eso es tan …..sexy, oh _dios bella que te pasa son hermanos_, emmett me abrazo para besarme y darme una vuelta en sus brazos, edward se despidió de la igual manera con jasper, me soltó el oso y me quede mareada, "adiós jasper" le dije me abrazo y me beso la frente, "ADIOS MUCHACHOS!" gritaba emmett, "que vergüenza" dije poniéndome roja del espectáculo del oso,

"lo hace por jodernos bella, no le hagas caso" dijo edward jalándome de la mano y riéndose, "tengo hambre busquemos algo de comer" dijo viendo las tiendas de comida ya dentro de las salas de espera, "nos dan de comer en el avión edward" le dije y me vio con cara de Y? "lo sé bella" solamente dijo dirigiéndose a un burger King

"bellaaa….bellaaaa" escuchaba que decía edward desde la torre más alta de la montaña rusa, que demonios hace ahí? Lo van a atropellar, "quítate!" le dije mientras el carrito seguía subiendo, me saludaba alegremente "te van a tropellar!" le grite y seguía riendo, en un segundo su risa se borro por una cara de terror, oh dios! Sentí que pasábamos un bulto y el carro se desrielo y caía en picada "ahhhhh….!" Grite y me desperté en un salto, "estas bien?" me pregunto edward abriendo también los ojos, estábamos en el avión y yo tuve un sueño pésimo y raro, "si bebe, una pesadilla nada más" le dije acurrucándome en su pecho, "ya casi llegamos" dijo con la voz ronca y cerró los ojos otra vez

No sé cuantas horas después estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Miami, hicimos todo el tramite y recogimos las maletas, un par de horas después salimos por fin al calor y el sol de playa, "argh! Me voy a derretir que pasa con el calor!" dijo edward quitándose la chamarra y el suéter delgado que traía abajo, me reí "hay pobre inglesito" dije negando con la cabeza, "esto no es normal" dijo quejándose y nos fuimos hacia las arrendadoras de autos, "no quieres andar en taxi?" le pregunte pensando que será muy caro, "bella si te pones a pensar en los gastos del taxi y los gastos de rentar un carro es prácticamente lo mismo, además necesito aire acondicionado a la de ya!" dijo metiéndome en la primera Hertz que vio.

"quieres ir primero al hotel? O vamos a casa de tu mama?" me pregunto ya más contento bajo el aire fresco del auto, "mmmm vamos con mi mama igual y están mis arpías primas para que las conozcas" le dije nerviosa por lo que vaya a pasar, "está bien, dime por donde es" me dijo tomando de su botella de agua, _pobre sí creo que se derrita en este calor_

"aquí es" le dije señalando mi casa, o mi antigua casa? No sé lo que sea, se estaciono edward detrás del carro de phil, "bienvenido a Miami" le dije riéndome, solo me vio con su sonrisa torcida y se acerco a darme un beso húmedo "te amo lo sabes?" me dijo con sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes llenos de amor y paz, "lose, yo te amo también bebe" sonrió y asintió "lo sé" dijo en voz baja, nos bajamos y caminamos hacia la puerta, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta

"bella!" dijo phil parándose para saludarme, "hola!" le dije yendo hacia él para abrázalo, phil me cae muy bien es una persona serena, madura e inteligente, sigo sin entender que hace con mi madre, "como estas? Te he ….hemos extrañado tanto" dijo cambiando el singular por el plural, sé que mi madre le importa un rábano siempre ha sido así, "yo también phil, y mi mama?" le pregunte tomando la mano de edward "aquí estoy" se escucho la voz monótona de mi madre, mire a phil y solo se encogió de hombros, "phil él es mi novio edward" le dije para presentarlos, "mucho gusto phil" dijo edward encantador como siempre y dándole la mano, "igualmente, mucho gusto" dijo phil viéndome algo sorprendido pero feliz, si mis gustos han cambiado bastante lo sé, le sonreí y baje la mirada

"que es todo el escándalo" dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina, es una mujer hermosa no lo puedo negar, tiene muy buen cuerpo para su edad, un cabello largo y sedoso y unos ojos hipnotizantes, "amor solo me estaba presentando bella a su novio" le dijo phil señalando a edward, mi madre abrió los ojos y lo miro de arriba a abajo tres veces antes de verme y arrugar la nariz, mire a edward que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo sin saber qué hacer, "bella vamos a hablar …. A solas" le dijo a edward quien frunció el ceño y me soltó la mano, oh ya empezamos

"dime mama" le dije entrando a la cocina detrás de ella, "quien es?" me pregunto señalando hacia afuera, "es edward….edward cullen mi novio te acuerdas que ya te había platicado de él? Por mail? Por teléfono" le dije cruzándome de brazos, "nunca mencionaste que fuera así, porque están juntos?" me miro como si estuviera llena de mierda en la ropa, "a que te refieres?" pregunte enojada y mirándola de forma amenazadora, algo que he aprendido de edward es no dejarse pisar por nadie sea quien sea, "pues… no es por nada hija, pero mírate" dijo señalándome "y …míralo" dijo señalando la puerta de la cocina, "no es para ti, más bien es para alguien como …" dijo tocándose la barba pensando, _no Emily_ "como Emily!" dijo casi gritando, oh dios cerré los ojos y me toque el cabello para calmarme, tenía que ser mi hueca, rubia, bronceada y plástica prima la que mi madre quería para mi novio, "Emily" dije en voz baja abriendo los ojos, "así es, él es para alguien como ella, hija contigo seguro busca otra cosa nada mas….lo digo por tu bien no te dejes engañar" dijo con la cara de inocente como de disque madre preocupada y tocándose el corazón, "claro madre, claro siempre tienes la razón, sabes que… esto fue un completo error, me largo!" le dije antes de salir como bala de la cocina escuche su grito pero no hice caso, edward estaba hablando con phil en la sala, me vieron y se pararon en seguida, "nos vamos amor?" le pregunte a edward tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo "ehh s-si, un placer conocerlos" les dijo a mi madre y phil que estaban ahí parados

No quería llorar, no quiero llorar! Ughhhh, tome mi cabeza para evitar las lagrimas, edward paro el auto unas cuadras más adelante, "estas bien, dime, que te hizo?" me dijo tomando mis manos de mi rostro para verme, "noo" le dije porque sé que si hablo ahora las lagrimas saldrán, "dime por favor bella, princesa que te dijo?" dijo preocupado y acariciándome, "no quiero llorar!" le grite haciendo que se hiciera un poco para atrás, "está bien llorar bella, eso no demuestra debilidad" me dijo tomando mi rostro otra vez, no pude mas y mis lagrimas salieron como cascadas, me pegue a su playera mojándola completamente, porque dejo que me afecte de esa manera, siempre ha sido así no me sorprenden sus palabras, estuvimos unos minutos así sin decir nada solo me abrazo y me acariciaba la espalda, mis lagrimas disminuyeron y trague aire para tranquilizarme

"mejor?" me dijo limpiando mis lagrimas con sus manos, asentí y me senté en mi lugar, se acomodo y prendió el auto para dirigirnos al hotel, ya no me pregunto mas sobre la situación, llegamos al hotel bajamos las maletas y nos asignaron nuestra habitación, era realmente grande con una vista increíble a la playa, de repente desperté de mi nube negra y vi a edward recargado en el balcón dándole el sol es su blanca y resplandeciente espalda, me vale lo que diga mi madre no voy a dejar que estropee nuestro viaje!, me acerque a él y deposite un rápido beso en su espalda bajo el sol sus cicatrices se veían mas sobresalientes _son demasiadas_, se giro rápido sonriendo para abrazarme, su piel pálida juro que me cegaba bajo el sol

"quieres saber lo que me dijo?" le pregunte mirando hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos, "solo si me quieres decir princesa" me dijo tomando un mechón de cabello y pasándolo atrás de mi oreja, "está bien, regálame un cigarro y te lo diré" sonrió y se metió a la habitación para agarrarlos, nos sentamos en las sillas del balcón bajo la poca sombra que había, ninguno de los dos aguantamos tanto el sol, él menos que yo, le platique lo que me dijo mi madre, el porqué siempre ha sido así conmigo y mi prima, siempre hizo esta rivalidad estúpida entre nosotras, somos totalmente diferentes pero siempre ha deseado que yo fuera como ella, una típica fresita rubia y hueca, edward escucho cada palabra mía serio y con el ceño fruncido, gotas de sudor recorría su cuerpo, me dieron ganas de chuparlo _concéntrate bella_, "lo siento mucho bella, pero sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo hasta el día que quieras, te amo, te adoro" me dijo antes de besarme profundamente.

((((/))))

Hola todos, que tal les han parecido estos capítulos, calientes verdad? Si ya comienzan a soltarse más, y bueno todos me preguntan por el CD solo esperen un poco no se me ha olvidado, comienzo a darle un poco de final a la trama pero siempre se me ocurren cosas nuevas así que no sabría decirles si falta poco o mucho, díganme por favor que piensan, si quieren que siga el relato o con un simple final esperado estaría

Gracias por sus reviews y por favor sigan leyendo

Besos


	50. sol, playa, navidad

CAPITULO 48

SOL, PLAYA, NAVIDAD

BPOV

"y bueno ya que la visita a casa de tu madre se arruino, que quieres hacer?" me dijo Edward saliendo del baño con una toalla en redada en la cintura y goteando, necesitaba un baño urgente con agua fría según él, no creo que resista mucho esta temperatura

"pues no se bebe, podemos ir a buscar los regalos que vamos a llevar o podemos ir a la playa" le dije viendo como se vestía y arrugaba la nariz ante mi última opción, supongo que la playa no, "mmmm la verdad prefiero ir a un centro comercial fresco que a la playa, mañana podríamos ir, o en la noche, estaría bien ir a algún bar, no te gustaría?" me dijo emocionado ante su idea, me reí y me acerque para besarlo y poder acariciar levemente su cuerpo torneado, "está bien bebe, eso haremos" le dije jalándolo del cuello para que bajara la cabeza y lo pudiera besar.

"cual será una buena plaza?, podría ser el aventura mall ….." le dije viendo un folleto de los centros comerciales de Miami "o el sawgralls mills" le dije sin saber realmente que tal eran esas plazas, "mmm que tal bayside?", me dijo Edward señalando la plaza en el folleto de mis manos, se veía bien, a lado del mar abierta con muchas tiendas y restaurantes "se ve bien, vamos ahí" le dije cerrando el folleto y viendo las calles para decirle por donde se podía ir, si fuera Phoenix lo podría llevar a mis lugares favoritos y predilectos pero aquí, en donde mi madre decidió hacer una nueva vida no tengo idea de donde estén las cosas

"wow se ve bastante bien, lo bueno es que ya está un poco más fresco el clima, sino juro que tendrás que ir recogiéndome gota por gota swan" me dijo riendo y tomándome de la mano, se veía de lo más espectacular, vestía con unos shorts bastante delgados como de lino color azul marino, una playera sin mangas color beige que se pegaba de lo mas delicioso a su cuerpo, parecía un modelo recién salido de la pasarela con sus lentes ray-ban un poco ovalados y su maravilloso cabello despeinado mas brilloso por el sol, se veían sus piernas torneadas y fuertes, sus brazos largos y musculosos, su cuerpo esbelto pero fuerte acentuado por una espalda ancha y un trasero que m….. "bella si me escuchas verdad?" dijo de repente tronando los dedos frente a mí, abrí los ojos y me reí poniéndome roja, "que pensabas bella? Me estabas comiendo verdad?" me dijo divertido pero con rostro de galán, "cállate! Claro que no, solo veía lo bien combinadito que estas" le dije caminando más rápido

Pasábamos por las tiendas, riendo y burlándonos de algunas personas y su vestimenta, yo me iba ganando miradas de odio de algunas viejas y algunos hombres también, al fin y al cabo Miami es una cuna de gays, yo no me veía del todo mal gracias a la idea de alice por ir a comprar ropa de playa, traje unos modelitos bastante decentes, al menos es lo que Edward me dijo antes de salir de la habitación, traía un vestido delgado y fresco hasta las rodillas de un color caramelo, mi cabello recogido y un poco de maquillaje, unas sandalias cómodas pero bastante bonitas así que Edward también se ganaba algunas miradas de odio por parte de algunos hombres

"creo que he encontrado el regalo perfecto para emmett" me dijo al oído tomándome por la cintura y jalándome hacia una parte de la tienda, "crees que no se emocione con esto?" me dijo sacando un traje completo como de corredor de carreras pero embarrado y con un cierre donde claramente se veía un súper escote, tenia parches como de patrocinio de varias marcas, era rojo con amarillo bastante llamativo "wow es perfecto" le dije riéndome de la cara de emmett cuando vea a rosalie en este traje, "creo que a ella deberíamos regalarle un kit de cremas para las rozaduras porque después de esto no creo emmett la deje durante semanas" dijo atacado de la risa y yo le seguí botándome también, nos ganamos varias miradas extrañas y divertidas

"está bien ya tenemos los regalos de mis hermanos, obvio faltan mis padres, tu a quien le vas a llevar?" me pregunto alzando la ceja, "mmmm pues a Charlie y a Jacob" le dije comiéndome unas papas que habíamos comprado, "ah claro, necesito llevarle uno a bree" se dijo para sí solo, lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados "que?" me pregunto inocentemente, "nada Edward" dije metiéndome a una tienda de deportes, algo de esto le gustara a Charlie, no quise comentar ya nada, no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado de todas maneras

Un par de horas después compramos todo lo que necesitábamos para nuestros amigos y familiares, nos separamos por unos minutos para ver que nos íbamos a regalar obvio no podíamos saber, me frustré y casi lloro de la impotencia, que se supone que le puedes regalar a alguien que lo puede tener en cuanto lo quiera y que no se vea como un regalito pendejo?, después de unos minutos de frustración encontré una pulsera perfecta para él, es totalmente de plata es plana y varonil, podías grabarle la frase que quisieras y termine escogiendo una que espero que le funcione para olvidar su pasado "no me da miedo mañana porque he visto ayer y me encanta hoy"

"porque no vamos a dejar las cosas al auto y por fin nos podemos sentar a comer tranquilos y a tomar unas cervezas, tengo ganas de emborracharte y aprovecharme de ti" dijo atacándose de la risa y pasándose la lengua por sus labios, sentí una punzada de placer ante sus palabras, "me gusta la idea cullen" le dije siguiéndolo al auto

Nos sentamos en un restaurante frente al mar, el atardecer comenzaba a ponerse y ante esta luz Edward se veía celestial, hasta la hostess lo noto y no dejaba de mirarlo, "muchas gracias ya nos puedes mandar al mesero!" le dije para sacarla de su trance y para que se largara, pestañeo despertando y asintiendo para irse, Edward me veía divertido "estúpida" musite para mí misma, "celosa acaso?" mi dijo tomándome de la mano, negué con la cabeza y mire hacia el mar

Estuvimos platicando como nunca creo, nos reíamos de cualquier estupidez, comimos delicioso y comenzamos a tomar unos daiquiris, miraba a la gente que nos veía y sonreían seguramente nos veíamos como unos adolescentes enamorados y sí no lo puedo negar, "perdón, unas cortesías les mandan" nos dijo el mesero de repente colocando un par de copas de champagne frente a nosotros, "perdón?" le pregunto Edward confuso, "la señora que está en aquella mesa se los manda, dijo que espera que siempre sean así de felices como lo son ahora de luna de miel" dijo señalando una mesa donde estaba una señora con supongo su esposo tomados de la mano, ya se veían de mayor edad, Edward y yo casi nos botamos de la risa y abrimos los ojos ante el comentario del mesero "ahh dígale que muchas gracias por favor" le dije dándole un saludo con la mano a la señora, se retiro el mesero y los dos nos vimos riéndonos pero con un sonrojo, Edward carraspeo y miro hacia el mar, la luz del sol reflejaba en el agua haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en un intenso verde, "no estaría mal, cierto?" dijo de repente, "a que te refieres?" pregunte nerviosa, "pues ya sabes, algún día te gustaría… casarte conmigo?" pregunto tímido y dudoso, me gustaría? Me encantaría! "Edward por supuesto me encantaría" le dije tomando su mano, sonrió "obvio primero necesitamos terminar la universidad y conseguir un buen trabajo, falta tiempo" le dije mirando sus ojos, "si claro, falta tiempo" se dijo mas a sí mismo, y yo abrí los ojos, que estará pensando?

Nos tomamos un par de bebidas mas y decidimos ir a south beach donde hay muchos bares en la playa, recorrimos algunos y por fin encontramos uno que no se veía tan lleno y con buena música, habían algunos grupitos de chavos y de señores, ya empezaba a sentir un poco el calor de las copas y Edward decidió seguir con cerveza, como buen inglés aguanta bastante bien la cerveza por eso no se veía afectado por el alcohol, "voy al baño bebe" le dije parándome y dándole un beso más caliente del cual era mi intención, me dirigí al baño viendo como unas chavitas se reían por algo, hice todas mis necesidades, me arregle un poco el cabello y maquillaje y salí, había 3 tipejas sentadas en la mesa mientras Edward claramente molesto les decía algo

"vamos no seas así" le decía una mientras me acercaba, Edward me vio y sonrió, con la mirada me dijo que lo ayudara y eso pretendía hacer, "les puedo ayudar en algo?" les pregunte corriendo a la estúpida que estaba en mi lugar y me senté junto a mi novio "no creo que tu nos puedas ayudar solo el" dijo una pendeja señalando a Edward, este nada mas negó y volteo la mirada para otro lado molesto "bueno ÉL no puede ayudarte así que si no necesitan más se pueden retirar" les dije tomando su mano y volteándome para darles la espalda, "que te crees estúpida!" me dijo una jalándome del hombro para voltearme y explote, gracias al alcohol me desinhibí "no! Que te crees tú perra! Lárgate que no ves que claramente no está interesado en ti, vete!" le grite parándome y poniéndome frente a ella, Edward me sujeto de un brazo para que no me lanzara a destrozarle su fea jeta "a mí no ve vas a gritar pendeja!" me dijo empujándome sus demás amiguitas estaban con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer, Edward se paro y me jalo quedándome detrás de él, la vieja abrió los ojos porque era casi del tamaño de alice, vio hacia arriba para ver la cara de Edward "vete o hare que te corran" le dijo a la tipa esta, "pero…." Tartamudeo la vieja "pero nada! Vete ahora!" le dijo Edward más bien le gruño, me vio la vieja por un segundo abriendo y cerrando la boca como pescado sin decir nada y termino dándose la vuelta para irse

"te quieres ir?" me pregunto Edward sentándose pero molesto, "no bebe, tú te quieres ir? Ya se fueron" le dije tomando su mejilla, negó y tomo un trago de su cerveza

EPOV

"vamos a la playa, quieres?" le dije a bella quien ya estaba un poco mas roja y riéndose, asintió y se paro, pague y salimos de ahí, realmente me bajo el humor lo que paso con esas viejas, siempre tiene que pasar algo así no puedo simplemente sentarme en un lugar y estar tranquilo, siempre hay alguien fregándome, caminamos un poco en la playa bella se quito los zapatos y los llevaba en la mano, se veía hermosa y tan relajada, la tome por la cintura y sus piernas se cruzaron tras mi espalda, nos paramos por unos segundo frente al mar viéndonos a los ojos sin decir nada, como puede pensar alguien que bella no es lo suficientemente buena para mí?, es obviamente lo contrario yo no soy bueno para ella, pero hasta que no me diga lo contrario siempre estaré ahí

"te amo" dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente, pasaba su lengua por mis labios y mi boca se abrió con gusto para recibirla, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear así que me senté sobre la arena con bella sobre mí, continuamos besándonos y le acaricie sus piernas suaves debajo del vestido, sus manos fueron hacia mis piernas y las dejo ahí sujetándome para no moverlas sobre mí, pero yo deseo que lo haga quiero sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo "bella…." Le dije entre besos, su lengua bajo hasta mi cuello saboreándome "mmm?" dijo atacando mi cuello, "tócame" dije subiendo mis manos por su vestido hasta llegar a su abdomen, con una mano la jale de su trasero para pegarla más, salió un gemido de su boca y subió sus manos para tocarme la espalda, me acariciaba suavemente

Rodee para acostarla sobre la arena, su vestido subió por sus piernas y me puse en medio de ellas, la bese mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo y sujetaba mi trasero "creo que tienes una fijación por mis nalgas bella" le dije entre gemido y se rio fuerte "es que es delicioso tu trasero" me dijo jalándome del cuello para besarla más, sus tirantes del vestido comenzaron a bajar con ayuda de mis manos, comencé a masajear sus pechos y sacaba los mejores sonidos de su garganta, sus manos bajaron por mi abdomen y llegaron a la orilla de mis shorts, movíamos las caderas para sentir la fricción de nuestros sexos, mis manos fueron a su ropa interior, sus manos jugaron con el botón de mi short hasta que cedió y se abrió, gemí ante la sensación, jale un poco para bajarle la tela, hizo un movimiento con sus piernas y termine debajo de ella me veía con los ojos brillosos llenos de excitación y deseo, sus labios estaban rojos por los besos y sus manos seguían en la orilla de mis shorts, comenzó a subir mi player y acariciaba mi abdomen, mis manos acariciaban sus piernas y su trasero, se acerco para besarnos y sentí una de sus manos meterse por debajo de mis shorts y algo hizo click en mi, escuche a nuestro alrededor y la música la risa y los autos se oían muy cerca, "bella…"le dije parándole sus manos, "perdón Edward pero tú me dijiste que te podía tocar y yo…." Dijo asustada quitándose de mi "no bella espera" le dije rápido para que no se moviera "no te pare por eso, simplemente me di cuenta que estamos en la playa y no creo que quieras que nos arresten por exhibicionistas, cierto?" le dije acariciando su rostro, sonrió y negó apenada, se paró de mí y me jalo para ayudarme a parar, nos reímos y nos sacudimos la arena en todo el cuerpo

"vamos hermosa" le dije tomándola de la mano para dirigirnos a la civilización, caminamos un poco mas riéndonos de la gente borracha que ya andaba por las calles, "ya te quieres regresar amor?" le dije viendo que bostezaba un poco, asintió y me abrazo de la cintura

Llegamos al cuarto como mulas, cada uno traíamos bolsas hasta en la boca, botamos las cosas en el suelo "necesito un baño" dijo metiéndose rápido al baño, pensé en seguirla porque la sensación de la arena pegada a mi cuerpo me parece desagradable, me dirigí al balcón para quitarme ahí la ropa y poder sacudirla y también fumarme un cigarro, porque no?

Después de unos minutos entre al baño para refrescarme también, bella ya estaba secándose y se veía más feliz, un poco roja de las mejillas por el sol y un par de pecas asomaban en su nariz, "mmmm eres pecosita, no lo había notado" le dije acercándome a ella para verla de cerca, sus orbes chocolate me observaban atenta, y eso hace que mi corazón se acelere "te amo princesa" le dije acariciando su mejilla, "te divertiste hoy?" le pregunte viendo que asentía y se relamía los labios, se lo que quiere así que se lo di me acerque para besarla tiernamente, me separe para abrir la llave de la regadera y le di una pequeña nalgada mientras me metía riéndome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"bella te juro que vamos a salir de noche si te tardas mas" le dije viéndola como rebuscaba entre su maleta para encontrar un traje de baño, solo uno no puede ser que lleve más de 10 minutos en eso, "no exageres cullen, ya voy" veía entre sus manos un pedazo de tela azul, no creo que piense ponerse eso, verdad?, decidí salir a relajarme al balcón y fumar un cigarro me puse hasta la esquina donde no pegaba tanto el sol, es imposible broncearme solo me pongo como camarón

"lista!" grito después de 3 horas, bueno en realidad fueron 15 minutos pero se me hicieron eternos, "está bien vámonos" dije entrando tomando mi playera de la cama y poniéndomela para salir, espere a bella para que saliera del cuarto y cuando lo hizo me quede embobado, llevaba unos pequeños más bien diminutos shorts que se le pegaban de manera perfecta a su redondo y delicioso trasero, una playera roja larga embarrada que le llegaba a la mitad de sus shorts dejando sus torneadas y largas piernas en libertad total, su cabello peinado en una trenza y su rostro al natural con las pequeñas pecas asomando en su nariz, juro que mi boca esta en forma de O y con los ojos abiertos, "pasa algo, corazón?" me dijo coqueta pasando un dedo por todo mi abdomen hasta que llego a la orilla de mis shorts para jalarme hacia ella y besarme rápidamente, "que puedo decir? Te ves mmmm… hermosa, antojable eh deliciosa…cogible!" le grite al encontrar la palabra perfecta, se rio y se mordió un labio "vamos tonto, tu también te ves antojable" me dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor

Es justo lo que necesitábamos, unos días para los dos nada más, si omitimos la maldita cena de mañana de navidad en casa de su madre se podría decir que han sido las vacaciones perfectas, llegamos a la playa frente al hotel, ya había bastante gente y muchas palapas donde nos podremos sentar obvio necesito estar bajo uno sombra sino terminaría en el hospital con insolación, camine con bella junto a mi hasta llegar a unas cómodas sillas debajo de una palapa "no te quieres broncear eh?" dijo con sarcasmo riéndose "no es que no quiera amor, no puedo, veme, cuánto tiempo crees que resista bajo el sol?" le dije sentándome y sacando algunas cosas que compramos para tomar aquí, "no mucho" dijo riéndose de mí, rodee mis ojos y le saque la lengua, "que infantil cullen!" me grito quitándose la playera y dejando ver su plano y blanco abdomen, vi como las miradas de algunos fulanos se posaban en ella y me reí de ellos

Siguió desnudándose frente a todo mundo hasta quedar en un diminuto bikini de dos piezas color azul marino solo amarrado por unos pequeños cordones a lado de su cadera y alrededor de su cuello y espalda, se veía …no tengo ni palabras para describirla, varios paraban cuando pasaban frente a ella para verla, bella estaba sacando cosas de su bolsa y metiendo otras sin idea de las miradas cerdas que les lanzaban siendo yo uno de ellos pero con la diferencia de que ella es mía y no de los demás, me parece de lo más gracioso la escena pobres imbéciles deseando a mi bella, me veían algunos y se volteaban desilusionados, como si pensaran que tuvieran alguna oportunidad con ella

Por fin se sentó junto a mí, le di una cerveza fría que tomo con exquisitez, parecía un anuncio típico de cerveza me reí y me pare "de que te ríes?" me pregunto riéndose también, "nada amor solo cosas que se me ocurren" le dije bajando hasta sus labios para besarla, observe a mi alrededor y había muchísima gente, ya casi estábamos rodeados por completo de familias y amigos tomando el sol, me estaba ahogando de calor así que decidir quitarme la ropa extra, me quede solo en traje de baño y mientras estaba agachado guardando algunas cosas un niño se paro junto a mi viendo intensamente mi tatuaje, me reí y seguí guardando las cosas

"es una pantera?" me pregunto de repente, se veía como de 5 años máximo, "si" le dije viéndolo, "te dolió?" dijo abriendo los ojos, realmente no me acuerdo, "mmm no" le dije guardando mi ropa "mi papa tiene uno y dice que si le dolió mucho" dijo señalando a un señor a lo lejos me reí y asentí "supongo que si le dolió" dije parándome "porque hablas así?" pregunto viendo hacia arriba, aghhh por eso no aguanto mucho a los niños, preguntan demasiado "porque no soy de aquí" le dije viendo como bella estaba encantada con mi nuevo amiguito, "de dónde eres?" seguía preguntando "Inglaterra" tome mi cerveza del suelo para distraerme, "de donde es david beckham!" dijo gritando y yo casi escupo la cerveza, me reí fuerte "si, de donde es david beckham" le dije aun riéndome y su boca se puso en forma de O, "Billy!" grito una mujer supongo su madre a lo lejos volteamos a verla y le hacia una señal de ven con la mano "ashhh me tengo que ir" dijo desilusionado bajando la mirada y me dio muchísima ternura "bueno aquí vamos a estar si quieres regresar al rato" le dije viendo como se emocionaba y aplaudía _idéntico a alice_, "siiii! Puedo abrazarte?" dijo tímidamente y se me hizo de lo más raro, vi a bella que se rio y asentía sacando algo de su bolsa, me encogí de hombros y me arrodille, sus pequeños bracitos me rodearon y yo también lo abrace, escuche un sonoro "awwwww" a mi alrededor, nos separamos y se fue corriendo despidiéndose de bella con la mano, vi a mi alrededor y había como 15 tipas viéndome como borreguitos enamorados, me puse rojo de la pena y me senté escondiéndome detrás de mi cerveza con la carcajada de bella como eco

"me encanto tu amiguito" dijo bella guardando una cámara, que! Me tomo una foto, le señale la cámara "si te tome una foto, obvio te veías tan tierno" me dijo riéndose, "cállate swan" dije tomando un trago y sacando mi ipod, bella se paro para poner una toalla extendida bajo el sol, me extendió su mano con el bronceador en ella y supe lo que quería "que?" pregunte para fastidiarla, "ashh pues ya sabes cullen" dijo rodeando los ojos, "no entiendo señas bella" dije fingiendo enojo de su burla con el niño y yo "por favor hermoso novio mío tan amado me podrías poner un poco de bronceador en la espalda?" dijo arrodillada en la toalla y casi gritando ganándose un par de groserías por las tipas de alrededor, se rio fuerte y me uní a ella, cuando _quiere puede llegar a ser una perra_, "eres de lo peor" le dije tomando el bronceador

No puedo negar que si es relajante estar escuchando las olas del mar, podría hacer un poco de mas aire para mi gusto claro, no dejo de sudar pero supongo es parte del viaje, mientras este bajo una sombra me puedo quedar horas así, bella parecía tostada giraba y giraba en la toalla para tomar bien el sol, no sé cómo puede si su piel es casi tan clara como la mía.

Decidimos ir a comer por la tarde después de un refrescante baño, la piel de bella tomo un muy atractivo color dorado y se veía mejor que nunca, yo gracias a la resolana estaba un poco enrojecido y ardido pero es normal en mi, fuimos a un bonito restaurante y delicioso moría de hambre y juro que casi rompí algún record de comida, llegamos a la habitación e hicimos nuestras respectivas llamadas a los padres para decir que todo estaba bien, a lo lejos escuchaba el grito de emmett "no se olviden de mi regalo!" y me reí al pensar en su cara cuando lo vea.

Mientras veía el anochecer en Miami desde el balcón de nuestra habitación me di cuenta que llevaba dos días sin pensar en lo absoluto sobre mi pasado, cosa que no me había pasado hacia mucho, todo el tiempo estoy pensando en eso ya sea en la muerte de mis padres, en los sweeney en las cosas que hice después siempre hay algo presente, después de casi 4 años esta es la primera vez que no pienso en eso tanto tiempo, no pude evitar una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro juro que casi lloro de la paz y felicidad que siento, solo por el hecho de estar con bella volvería a vivir lo que he pasado hasta ahora, totalmente vale la pena cualquier sufrimiento con tal de tenerla junto a mí, me dieron ganas de abrazarla así que voltee al cuarto para buscarla, estaba parada en medio de este viéndome con los ojos grandes, "que pasa ángel?" dije acercándome a ella, bajó la mirada un poco y negó

"nada solo te estaba viendo" seguía con la mirada en el suelo, "y eso te pone triste por?" le levante su rosto con mi mano y tímidamente levanto unas de sus manos para acariciar el contorno de mi tatuaje donde se siente pero no se ve una larga cicatriz en mis costillas, obvio no traigo playera casi todo el tiempo, "te veía la espalda y el sol hizo que tus cicatrices se vean un poco mas ….."dijo tragando saliva fuerte, _si otra razón por la cual no me bronceo_ "y estaba pensando en cómo te las pudieron hacer" subía un dedo por mi pecho hasta una pequeña cicatriz y lo bajaba por el brazo al llegar a mi muñeca donde tengo una notoria quemadura de cigarro se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas "ángel, no pasa nada eso ya quedo atrás y fue algo que me toco vivir supongo, justo estaba pensando que sería capaz de volver a vivir esto con tal de tenerte junto a mi otra vez" dije abrazándola contra mi pecho sentí como sonrió sobre mi piel "de verdad?" pregunto aun con su dedo acariciando algunas cicatrices, "lo vales bella" bese su frente por unos momentos "pues yo hubiera querido hacer lo imposible para evitar esto" dijo acariciando otra vez mi muñeca "bella ni siquiera sabias que existía no podrías haber hecho nada, ya no te agobies" dije alzando su rostro para besarla, "solo pude haber evitado esta" dijo señalando la pequeña cicatriz en mi ceja que dejo ese juego de hockey, me reí fuerte y negué con la cabeza "que pretendías?, meterte a la pista y golpear al wey ese" la abrace por la cintura y sus delgado brazos tomaron la mía "si supiera lo que quería hacer créeme que soy capaz, nadie te puede tocar!" dijo ferozmente, "si ya me di cuenta lo fiera que eres ángel, a la tipa de ayer casi le arrancas la cabeza" dije riéndome y acercándome para besarla con necesidad de sentirla, es sorprendente lo bien que nuestros labios congenian, adoro su sabor y los pequeños gemidos que salen cuando paso mi lengua por sus labios.

"no quiero salir a ningún lado" me dijo rodando por la cama y la voz ronca, yo estaba bocabajo totalmente destapado y aun en medio de un sueño "mhm" murmure sin moverme "pero no quiero seguir durmiendo" dijo poniéndose sobre mi y sentí una pequeña punzada por el ardor, "bella ….me arde" dije ronco y apenas audible "ups perdón bebe" dijo quitándose pero acariciando mi cabello y mi rostro "mm déjame dormir bella" le dije riéndome pero aun sin abrir los ojos y sin mover un dedo "vamos dormilón es navidad!" grito brincando como niña "es mañana bella" murmure perdiéndome en otro sueño "ashh me chocas" dijo empujándome levemente y levantándose, me perdí otra vez

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y sintiendo como goteaba mi cuerpo de sudor, "aghhh que estúpido calor hace" dije levantándome levemente con el ceño fruncido tratando de que mis ojos se acostumbraran al brillo del día me tome el cabello totalmente mojado de sudor "eughh" me pare y vi el total silencio que reinaba la habitación, "bella?" le llame pero obvio no había nadie vi el reloj y marcaban cerca de medio día, "wow" _sí que soy un huevon_ me reí de mi mismo, me di un baño súper frio para quitarme lo pegajoso del calor, me puse un traje de baño que me dio alice, estaba un poco pegado y corto para mi gusto pero es el único que me queda, el otro está lleno de arena, tome una playera sin mangas y me puse unos tenis, apuesto a que bella o está en la alberca o en el restaurante, mmmm hablando de restaurante muero de hambre, baje para buscarla

Después de un rato de buscarla en las 3 albercas que tenía el hotel la encontré en la última, estaba agarrada de una orilla mientras 4 malditos tiburones la rodeaban, que se creen esos desgraciados, que pretenden con ella, se veía que ella les decía algo para que se fueran se veía molesta y asustada, juro que si la tocan soy capaz de arrancarles sus …. Y metérselos por la boca hasta que se ahoguen, rodee la alberca acercándome cada vez más, ella me vio de reojo y sonrió levemente mas relajada, sabe que ya está segura conmigo cerca

Me acerque más y cuando estaba justo encima de ella, alzo los brazos y la tome jalándola para sacarla de la alberca rápidamente y alejarla de las miradas asquerosas de esos pendejos, la abrace tomando su trasero en mis manos y ella rodeo mi cuello "con su permiso" les dije sonriendo con sarcasmo y jalándola para caminar hacia el otro lado aun con mi mano en su trasero, "gracias bebe!" dijo abrazándome por la cintura, "todo un placer pero dime qué demonios hacías ahí?" le pregunte no molesto pero si preocupado no hay muchas personas alrededor y eran 4 que fácil la pueden amordazar, "estaba nadando y de repente salí a tomar aire y los vi casi pegados a mí, nade a la orilla pero la escalera estaba muy lejos así que poco a poco me iba acercando, no me podía salir porque mi trasero hubiera quedado en sus caras" dijo sentándose en un camastro aun asustada un poco, "pero llegaste a tiempo" dijo sonriendo, "si pero y si no que hubiera pasado?" pregunte ya más preocupado, se estremeció y se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca con la boca, "no te vuelvas a alejar quieres?" dije besándola tiernamente mientras asentía

Nos quedamos un rato ahí y yo pedí algo de desayunar o comer lo que sea, "bebe será mejor que nos movamos hacia alguna sombra" dijo de repente señalando mi hombro que estaba casi al rojo vivo, abrí los ojos y asentí ni siquiera pensé en el sol por lo preocupado y hambriento que estaba, nos cambiamos debajo de unas palmeras que daban mucha sombra "te arde?" me pregunto preocupada, "no ahorita pero seguramente al rato lo sentiré" dije tomando uno de mis hombros, se sentía casi hirviendo

Le pedí un poco de agua mineral al mesero con una toalla, algo que aprendí de Carlisle es atender una quemadura y no hay nada mejor que poner agua mineral sobre esta para evitar el ardor y la inflamación, me coloque la toalla húmeda y comencé a sentir alivio, "pobre inglesito se ardió con un poquito de sol" dijo con sarcasmo y la vi con los ojos entrecerrados, se ataco de la risa de mi cara.

-.-.-.-.-

BPOV

Decidí adelantarme a casa de mi madre para tantear el terreno, las cosas que mi dijo ese día no se compara a lo que pueda decir alguna de mis primas, no les soy de mi agrado y viceversa, me veo bastante bien me puse un vestido como el corte de los 50´s color verde agua, se amarra detrás del cuello pegado en la cintura y suelto en la parte de abajo, me llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias bajas pero elegantes, gracias a dios por mi cuñada experta en modas, mi peinado es sencillo en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, mi piel esta bronceada por lo que no necesito mucho maquillaje y hace que se reflejen algunos mechones claros en mi cabello, me veo bastante bien y Edward así me lo hizo ver cuando casi me coge en el balcón

"bella!" dijo phil cuando abrí la puerta, "hola" lo salude con una sonrisa sincera "te ves preciosa" me dijo jalándome para la sala, respire hondo y entre a la sala ya se escuchaba el ruidero de tanta mujer, "bellaaa!" grito una de mis primitas con una sonrisa plástica en la boca, "que cambiada!" dijo otra con sarcasmo, "no me gusta tu vestido!" escuche decir a otra, solo sonreía hipócritamente y saludaba a todas "wow bella que bien te ves" dijo una voz muy conocida me tense y mira hacia atrás "demetri" dije abriendo los ojos "así es, espero no te moleste que lo haya invitado pero estamos juntos ahora bella" dijo la famosa Emily mas rubia y naranja que como la recordaba, "bonito bronceado" le dije señalándola y alzando mi dedo pulgar como de aprobación "lo sé" dijo jalando a demetri para sentarse junto a ella

Demetri es mi ex novio, bueno o algo así, tuvimos un corta pero muy apasionada relación justo unos meses antes de irme a forks realmente no lo quise era más que nada carnal pero termino por dejarme por otra, supongo que esa otra es mi prima, "y bien platícanos, nos dice tu madre que tienes novio, porque no vino?" pregunto mi prima viendo a mi mama, "bella no me digas que se fue, perdón hija pero te lo dije" dijo mi madre preocupada pero feliz "no se fue madre, al rato viene, está bien" dije cruzándome de brazos, "ah por fin bella, pensé que morirías sola como arpía" dijo Emily agarrada del brazo de su cosa esa, "así es, tú crees?" dije con sarcasmo, oh dios así será toda la noche, "es muy guapo pero como le dije a mi hija se ve que solo quiere otra cosa con ella" dijo mi madre como si nada, abrí los ojos no puedo creerlo "madre!" le grite viendo como todos reían disimuladamente "que?, es la verdad ya te lo dije" dijo sonriendo y pestañeando

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y dijo "bueno hija, este….es bueno tener a alguien pero no dejes que jueguen contigo no importa lo necesitada que estés" solo asentí ante tal comentario no quise saber ni quien fregados lo dijo, no sé cuánto tiempo seguía sentada ahí escuchando los comentarios idiotas de mi familia cuando tocaron el timbre, _oh dios Edward no entres_ me iba a levantar y mi madre hizo una seña de que me sentara "Emily puedes ir a ver quién es?" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, "claro tía!" dijo la estúpida parándose y acomodándose sus pechos y el peinado, le vale que su peor es nada estuviera aquí sentado _cállate bella un día anduviste con él_, rodee los ojos, no pude escuchar que le decía mi prima a Edward unos minutos después entraron a la sala, ella venia con los ojos desorbitados y mordiéndose un labio vio a mi madre y asintió, Edward entro incomodo ante todas las miradas de expectativa, se veía tan bien con unos pantalones beige de lino con una playera tipo polo verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y sus mechones cobrizos

Tomo su cabello y sonrió tímidamente "hola" dijo, me pare para pararme junto a él y paso su mano por la cintura, el único que sonreía sinceramente era phil, "siéntate, quieres algo?" le pregunto mi madre un poco grosero, "no ahora gracias" le dijo aun incomodo sentándonos en el sillón, "y tú qué?" le pregunto demetri, Edward me vio confuso y entrecerró los ojos, no supe que decirle y me encogí de hombros "perdón?" termino por decirle Edward "si ya sabes y tú qué?" le volvió a preguntar en tono de burla "a que te refieres exactamente" dijo Edward un poco molesto todos estaban callados y emocionados por la situación, "que haces, que haces en la vida, ya sabes" le dijo otra vez como burla, nunca fue muy inteligente demetri seguro que no sabe bien cómo poner las palabras en orden

"estudio y …ya supongo, que mas quieres saber" dijo Edward un tanto exasperado, "wow que aburrido" demetri dijo volteándose hacia Emily, vi a Edward que estaba con la boca abierta y me vio con cara de qué demonios? Me reí un poco no sé si por la pena o por nervios o por la estupidez de la situación

"pasemos a la mesa, quieren?" dijo mi madre comenzando a poner algunos platillos, vi que había un bonche de regalos bajo un árbol pinche de navidad, supongo que ellos hicieron una especie de intercambio, Edward me dijo que debíamos llevar algo y no estar con las manos vacías pero a mí no importa un bledo no veo el gastar dinero para alguien que no te lo va a agradecer, nos sentamos todos en la mesa unos frente a otros, Edward me sujetaba la mano bajo la mesa ante la mirada penetrante de mi prima que se pasaba de repente un pepino o una zanahoria por la boca de manera grotesca insinuando obvio sexo oral, y el asqueroso de demetri me veía de igual forma

"de que parte de Inglaterra eres?" le pregunto amablemente phil a edward, este se aclaro la garganta "Londres" dijo sonriéndole un poco, "oh muy bonita ciudad, mal clima creo pero bonita" le dijo otra vez phil amablemente y edward asintió sonriendo

"y como que eres de tan lejos y estas aquí con ella?" pregunto una prima viéndome despectivamente, frunció el ceño mi novio y se aclaro la garganta, "es una larga historia, pero para no hacerlo asi mi familia se mudo a forks hace poco y obvio bella llego después" dijo como si nada jugando con un palito de pan que agarro de la canasta del centro, apenas eran las 9 de la noche y ya quería largarme de ahí!, "tenemos tiempo sabes, dinos tu historia" dijo demetri y todos asintieron, yo negué con la cabeza "no!" dije de repente me volteé hacia edward "no tienes que hacerlo" le dije y él me sonrió asintiendo, "bueno mis padres biológicos murieron hace unos años y los cullen, ósea mi familia actual me adopto" dijo como si nada

"oh pobrecito a de ser horrible, ahora entiendo porque andas con ella estas un poco urgido por tener amor" dijo Emily con cara de barbie estúpida, edward la miro intensamente como pensando si realmente lo había dicho o no, ella entendió mal su mirada y le guiño un ojo mientras le mandaba un beso "oh por el amor de dios puedes dejar de hacer eso!" le grite a la plastificada golpeando un poco la mesa con los puños todos saltaron un poco y me vieron con los ojos abiertos, edward me sujeto un mano tiernamente pasando su dedo sobre mi palma para tranquilizarme

"bella! No te permito que grites, que te pasa" dijo mi madre claramente enojada de que le haya gritado a su princesita, "está bien tía son celos es obvio que se siente amenazada por mí, sabe que soy capaz de quitarle a su novio" dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de parís Hilton como si estuviera en drogas, edward hizo un pffff rodeando los ojos y mi madre casi lo atraviesa con la mirada "si seguro es eso" dije con sarcasmo no quería seguir la situación así que omití mas comentarios "si quieres podemos compartir eh" dijo demetri a edward cerrándole un ojo, entrecerró los ojos mi novio "no gracias" solo dijo viendo hacia su plato, estaba ya molesto por la situación, con Charlie me daba miedo que explotara porque no quería que ninguno de los dos se lastimara pero ahorita desearía que saliera ese edward agresivo y explosivo pero seguro se está aguantando por mí, como podre decirle que no lo haga que me importa un rábano

"no gracias? Ya quisieras poder tener a mi princesa" dijo mi tía defendiendo a su hija pero haciéndola quedar como una verdadera puta, edward así lo ha de ver visto porque sonrió un poco y dijo "sabe que al decir eso no la hace quedar nada bien?, tal parece que me la está vendiendo" , mi madre abrió los ojos y la boca para decir algo pero edward le gano, se puso de pie y se disculpo para ir al baño

"cuanto te costo?" dijo otra prima, la mire confusa "a que te refieres?" dije frunciendo el ceño esperando una respuesta estúpida "edward si es que ese es su nombre, cuanto te costo?" dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, algunos susurraban "ya entiendo", "con razón" y mi enojo creció "porque les es tan difícil creer que edward y yo estamos juntos?" pregunte mirando a todos a punto de estallar, regreso en el mejor momento para evitar que saltara sobre sus cabezas, todos callaron y miraban a edward como preguntándose en que catalogo se podrían comprar cosas así, me miro confuso y yo solo negué con la cabeza "no preguntes" le susurre

"y si sabes que bella y yo estuvimos juntos varias veces" dijo el estúpido de demetri y edward casi escupe la bebida que le sirvió phil, me miro rápidamente pero sin demostrar ninguna seña de preocupación "si claro, creo que te menciono alguna vez" le dijo alzando una ceja como amenaza, "oh si claro tan inolvidable soy" dijo el estúpido mirándome y mojándose sus labios "sabes que uno siempre presume lo que no tiene?" le dijo edward siendo el prefecto caballero que es, y demetri siendo el incompetente que es no entendió las palabras, le dijo sin mucho que coge de la fregada y el otro está pensando si es un elogio o una grosería.

Pasaron unas laaargas horas o al menos así se sentía, en realidad habrá sido a lo máximo una, seguían los ataques, se mezclaban de repente comentarios hacia mi entre una plática común y corriente de un tema de lo más sencillo pero siempre buscaban una manera para dejarme en ridículo, edward cada vez estaba más tenso y su cuello se ve rígido seguro mañana amanece con dolor.

La comida se sirvió por fin yo no tenía hambre así que solo jugué con mi tenedor, observe que edward tampoco comió demasiado mi madre se aclaro la garganta "va a ser un poco incomodo así que se los comento de una vez" nos dijo solo a nosotros dos "hicimos un intercambio de regalos y pues nadie les compro algo así que se quedaran fuera espero no se sientan mal" dijo mordiendo un cacho de pan y todos soltaron una pequeña risita el único que suspiro fue phil, pobre rodeado entre pura mujer no sé cómo puede

"los regalos son lo de menos el chiste es la compañía, cierto?" le dijo edward sacando esa sonrisa torcida y viéndola con esos ojos, como dice emmett de pantera acechando, se mordió el labio y regreso la mirada a su plato, mi madre quedo esupidizada sin pestañear, y me tape la boca para no reírme, "en serio que haces con mi prima eh" dijo Emily, edward la vio con las cejas casi pegadas de lo molesto que estaba, "porque dices eso" le dijo con la voz más grave, _si explota amor y sácanos de aquí, _"bueno para empezar nada mas vela, no tiene chiste" dijo una prima, "es aburrida" dijo demetri, "esta pálida parece enferma" dijo mi tía anaranjada también por su disque bronceado de playa, "y no se compara en lo absoluto con migo" termino por decir Emily echando su rubio cenizo falso cabello hacia atrás y batiendo sus pestañas, no debo dejar que sus palabras me afecten frente a ellos solo agache la cabeza y esperaba dos cosas una que edward se parara y se largara diciéndome tienen razón adiós, no vales tanto como para aguantar a tu familia para siempre o la segunda opción es que le lance el pavo en la cabeza a Emily, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, trago saliva fuerte miro hacia phil con cara de disculpa y volteo a verme "prepárate para salir" me dijo susurrando

Se paro muy tranquilo "saben …..eh pasado por cosas muy fuertes en mi vida el abuso físico es uno de ellas ….pero no se compara el dolor de un puño con el dolor que unas palabras pueden provocar, así que supongo que la única forma de hacerlos entender es hiriéndolos también con palabras" les dijo mientras yo rápidamente fue por mi bolsa a la sala y regrese a su lado, tome su mano y me miro dulcemente "bella esta por supuesto por encima de cualquiera de ustedes es comprensible sus ataques, no se puede esperar otra cosa de una gente envidiosa, lo que veo en bella…."dijo viendo a mi otra prima "va mas allá de tu pequeña comprensión no es solo físico y no podría ponértelo de una manera que lo comprendas así que ni lo intentare, que hueva" se volteo con demetri "te parece aburrida porque su conversación va mas allá del color de cabello o de sus uñas, las cosas que no comprendes te aburren" le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, "me tome a pecho el comentario de que es pálida siendo yo varios tonos más blanco que ella, pero supongo que así es la gente que no tiene una cama de bronceado en sus casas" le dijo a mi tía rodeando los ojos, "por educación y porque desafortunadamente usted es la madre de mi novia no puedo decir lo que realmente pienso, pero estoy sumamente agradecido que el destino se la llevo varios kilómetros de su lado, algún día se arrepentirá de lo que dice porque todo se paga en esta vida" le dijo a mi madre, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta conmigo a su lado, "ah y si crees que eres bonita …." Dijo de repente volteando a ver a Emily "te mandare una foto de mis hermanas" dijo riéndose con burla "feliz navidad!" les dijo antes de salir y yo iba atacada de la risa aferrada a su cintura, caminamos hacia el auto riéndonos

"te amo" le dije besándolo ya dentro del auto, me tomo el rostro y pego su frente con la mía "y yo a ti bebe" me dijo dándome otro beso y prendiendo el auto.


	51. el video

CAPITULO 49

EL VIDEO

BPOV

Regresábamos al hotel íbamos los dos callados pero cómodos, observe como los puños de edward sobre el volante comenzaron a suavizarse, movía la cabeza para relajar su cuello y yo moría por darle un masaje pero seguro no le gustara que lo toque de esa manera, estire mi mano para apretar suavemente su cuello de arriba a bajo, cerro los ojos por un segundo y sonrió "eso se siente tan bien" dijo observando el camino, "perdóname amor, no pensé que esto se pusiera tan feo" le dije realmente sintiendo vergüenza por mi familia, al fin y al cabo lo único que me han demostrado los cullen ha sido amor y cariño no tenia porque sufrir este tipo de burla, me vio rápidamente frunciendo el ceño "de que hablas bella?, no tienes porque disculparte y mucho menos disculpar a tu….familia, no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió" me dijo tomando mi mano y colocándola sobre su pierna, sonreí y asentí

Llegamos al cuarto y supongo que por el hecho de estar ya mas relajada mi estomago gruño fuerte que hasta edward se rió, me puse roja "yo también tengo hambre princesa" me dijo besándome tiernamente "ven, te tengo una sorpresa" me dijo jalándome hacia la cama y tomo el teléfono para marcar rápido y decir unas palabras que no logre escuchar porque estaba quitándome mis sandalias, me llevo tomada de la mano hacia el balcón

"supongo que algo en mi decía que no íbamos a estar tanto tiempo en tu casa, así que prepare esto para pasar una excelente navidad juntos" me dijo depositándome un beso tierno y húmedo antes de salir al balcón, tenía unas velas alrededor que poco a poco fue encendiendo, había una pequeña mesa pegada al barandal con dos sillas y unas copas sobre ella, un par de rosas de diferentes tonalidades colocadas sobre unas macetas pequeñas decoraban de manera romántica el espacio, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin derramar aun, lo mire y estaba sonriendo levemente se veía tan hermoso y tranquilo, lo vi y me di cuenta que aun no decía nada, su mirada ya estaba bajando hacia el suelo con una tinta de decepción en ellos, "me encanta edward" dije abrazándolo "no dije nada antes porque me quede en shock, como es posible que de cada momento malo logres sacar lo mejor de si?" le dije antes de besarlo en esa perfecta sonrisa que ya se le estaba formando, "es la manera que quería pasar navidad contigo, realmente no me importa la fecha solo tenía ganas de hacerlo" me dijo pasando un cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras con la otra jalaba un poco la liga que sostenía mi coleta, soltó mi cabello y paso sus manos por el revolviéndolo un poco "mucho mejor" dijo antes de que sonara la puerta "disculpa" dijo yendo a abrir la puerta.

Era la cena que había ordenado, los dos comimos como hambrientos casi no dijimos nada solo nos reíamos de nuestra hambre, terminamos de cenar y platicamos un poco tomando el vino refrescante que nos llevaron, no sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos así observe el reloj y vi que pasaban de la una abrí los ojos y salí disparada hacia la habitación, "bella?" dijo edward entrando detrás de mi "no es nada amor, es momento de darnos los regalos" le dije rebuscando mis cosas para encontrar el suyo "ah claro" dijo tratando de encontrar el suyo

"es lo mejor que encontré para ti, espero te ayude, espero te guste y espero lo uses" le dije ya sentados otra vez en el balcón estire mi mano para darle la caja donde venia la pulsera, la tomo sonriendo y la abrió, observo por unos minutos la leyenda que traía y sonrió mas "me parece perfecta princesa, por supuesto que me encanta el hoy no lo cambiaría por nada" me dijo estirándose para darme un beso tierno, se coloco la pulsera y le quedaba perfecta contrastaba con el color de su piel y con el grosor de su varonil muñeca

"yo en realidad no te compre nada" me dijo de repente y me quede helada _está bien bella_ _no seas materialista,_ lo vi que se reía un poco "está bien no pasa nada" le dije roja bajando la cabeza y tomando un sorbo de mi vino, se ataco de la risa "eso no significa que no te voy a dar nada swan" se reía aun mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsa "desde hace un tiempo ya había pensado en regalártelo, es algo que ya tenía y ha sobrevivido a muchas tempestades…" decía jugando con la caja, bajo la mirada y susurro "como yo" e inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no quería derramar ni una, aspiró hondo "y bueno era de mi madre….es lo único que me queda de ella y espero que me hagas el extraordinario honor de llevarlo" dijo sacando un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón brillaba por las luces de las velas y estaba perfectamente detallado lo sostenía en la palma de su suave mano, "es hermoso" solo pude decir con la mirada borrosa de las lagrimas que volvían a brotar lo tome entre mis dedos, estaba duro y suave parecido a la piel de edward

Se rió levemente "mentí" dijo buscando otra cosa en sus pantalones, lo mire con la boca abierta acaso es broma lo que dijo, esto tan romántico es solo una burla para el? "si te compre algo, se me había olvidado" saco una delgada pulsera de plata, tomo el diamante de mi mano y lo coloco en la pulsera, gracias al poco detalle que tenia esta, el diamante sobresalía haciéndolo más hermoso, saque el aire sin darme cuenta que lo estaba aguantando _que tonta eres al pensar algo __así__ de el, _me coloco la pulsera y sonrió viéndolo "te gusta?" dijo levantando la vista, "me encanta! Es….no tengo palabras por supuesto que lo llevare conmigo siempre" le dije estirándome para besarlo y abrazarlo del cuello, "por algo estamos juntos, como se ve que pensamos igual" dijo viendo nuestras muñecas decoradas recientemente por un par de pulseras, me reí y asentí

Continuamos hablando y riéndonos mientras la noche pasaba, en un punto fuimos a ponernos algo más cómodo yo unos shorts para dormir y una playera de tirantes, el solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama, sus hombros estaban enrojecidos pero sin ardor ni inflamación nos sentamos en los pequeños camastros que habían me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo a su pecho nos quedamos ahí por unos minutos antes de seguir platicando no me puedo imaginar un momento tan perfecto como este, estire mi cuello para verlo, me sonrió tomando mi rostro y comenzó a besar mi frente, mis mejillas, mi nariz, mis parpados hasta llegar a mi boca, pasaba su lengua por mis labios haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara tomo uno de mis labios entre los suyos succionándolo levemente así paso unos minutos jugando con ellos, yo gemía sin razón hasta que se decidió a atacarlos por completo, nos besamanos con tanta necesidad y pasión nuestras lenguas jugaban entre si y sus manos tomaban mi cabello y nuca para acercarme mas a el, sentí esa humedad entre mis piernas así como podía sentir su excitación en mi cadera, sus manos descendieron poco a poco pasando por mis senos donde se quedo un rato tocándolos y acariciándolos, sus besos seguían en mi rostro y cuello, por mis labios y mi mandíbula, comenzó a acariciar una de mis piernas y jalándola un poco para que se abrieran "quítatelo bebe" dijo ordenándome mientras jalaba un lado de mi short, me levante rápidamente para quitármelo y de paso la playera, sentía su mirada en todo mi cuerpo de deseo lo vi y estaba mordiéndose un labio mientras me jalaba hacia el otra vez

Me senté en medio de él, con mi espalda en su pecho y mis piernas abiertas sobre las suyas mi cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro y sus manos comenzaron el camino anterior, jugaba con mis senos y bajaban por mi abdomen, mi cadera comenzó a moverse para sentir su piel sobre mi espalda, sus labios pasaban por mi cuello, mis hombros, voltee mi cabeza para tomar sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos descendían hasta llegar a mis piernas las acariciaba de arriba abajo llevándome hasta el borde, sus manos comenzaron a jugar haciendo como que caminaban dos dedos sobre mi piel, me reí y el acompaño mi risa llego hasta mi punto débil y paso un dedo por toda mi extensión "mmmm siempre tan mojada para mi" dijo en mi oído haciendo que soltara un gemido "no para ti sino por ti" le dije entrecortado, se rió y continuo masajeándome, su otra mano jugaba con mis pechos mi cadera se movía más rápido ante su toque y sus labios recorrían el camino de mi cuello hasta mis hombros "edward…." Gemí, "dime bella" dijo con la voz grave sin separar sus labios de mi piel "me voy a …." Dije explotando antes de terminar la oración, mi cuerpo convulsiono ante sus caricias y solté un fuerte gemido que hizo que se riera "nos van a correr por asquerosos bella" dijo mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba, me abrazo fuerte subiendo mis rodillas a mi pecho, sus largos brazos cubrían todo mi cuerpo y coloco su cabeza en mi espalda depositando pequeños besos, "como me encanta hacerte venir bella" dijo sobre mi piel haciendo que me saliera piel de gallina me reí "y yo amo que lo hagas, pero es mi turno" le dijo tratando de moverme pero me apretó mas "no quédate así" me dijo recargándome otra vez sobre su pecho

nos quedamos un rato mas así, me tenia abrazada a el mire mi cuerpo y mi desnudez comenzó a darme pena, que tal si hay vecinos chismoso que me están viendo, esta apunto de amanecer así que es probable me revolví en sus brazos "que pasa preciosa?" dijo sobre mi cuello "necesito vestirme" dije tratando de pararme "no!" dijo apretando mas su agarre "edward que tal si me ven, que oso!" le dije riéndome "en primera les daría la mejor vista que puedan tener y en segunda tendrían una buena razón para estar felices todo el día" dijo besándome el cuello, gruñí un poco por mi descontento "te sentirías mejor si yo estuviera desnudo también?" dijo en mi oído, BINGO!, "si" le dije tímidamente _no voy a desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad de verlo desnudo, _rió y me empujo un poco para pararse se estiro con los brazos arriba y su pantalón bajo un poco por sus caderas dándome una vista perfecta de su abdomen, tomo sus pantalones y los bajo sin pena alguna, su miembro salto libre de la prisión y su tatuaje salto a la vista, ese que tiene escondido lo jale para acercarlo a mí y verlo de cerca, está en la parte superior de donde comienza su pene en forma de curva siguiendo la forma del miembro _mad__fer__it_son las palabras que están escritas levante la vista para verlo y el sonreía acariciando mi cabello, "que me dijiste que significa?" le pregunte sin pasar desapercibido el hecho de que mi boca está a pocos centímetros de su semi erección, "loco por ello" dijo en su perfecto acento "es una frase muy común en Inglaterra para decir cuando algo te gusta mucho, estoy loco por ello" dijo moviendo su mano por mi cabello y mi boca se puso en forma de O, lo vi maliciosamente acercándome a el, deposite un pequeño beso en la punta de su pene "delicioso" dije antes de metérmelo por completo a la boca, ya que estaba semirrecto me cupo con un poco de esfuerzo "ohh bella" dijo haciendo su cabeza para atrás y no pude evitar comenzar a pasar mi lengua por su extensión sentía como crecía dentro de mi boca hasta que me fue imposible meterlo todo, relajaba mi garganta y poderlo sentir, las pequeñas gotas de pre salieron y mi lengua las limpio en seguida "mmmmm" dije sobre su piel, soltó un gemido tan exquisito que sentí una punzada, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello tiernamente y mi rostro mis manos agarraron su delicioso trasero para jalarlo mas hacia mi "que boca swan" dijo antes de soltar un gemido me reí "te gusta? A poco es mejor que cualquiera que has tenido?" le dije sin evitar la onda de celos que me recorrió, se que ha tenido varias

"ni comparación princesa" dijo viéndome con los ojos obscurecidos de placer, continué con mi labor saboreaba cada parte de él, amo su sabor pase mi nariz absorbiendo su olor _exquisito,_ mis manos ayudaban a masajear lo que no cabía ya en mi boca, estuvimos disfrutando así un par de minutos yo no dejaba que se descargara aun me gusta darle placer, "bella estoy a punto …" dijo con la voz grave, y comencé a succionar más rápido y a pasar mi lengua por su longitud, soltó un gemido sonoro, grave y excitante antes de sentirlo caliente en mi boca, su cuerpo convulsiono con pequeños espasmo se recargo sobre mis hombros para no desvanecerse, trague hasta la última gota saboreando, se que casi nunca es rico es amargo y de mal sabor pero juro que el de edward es delicioso, dulce.

Se agacho para darme un beso y probarse el mismo en mi boca, se colocó detrás de mí en el camastro me jalo para ponerme sobre su pecho otra vez, "eso fue lo más excitante princesa" me dijo aun un poco agitado, "me alegra que te guste" dije riéndome "con esa boquita me besas cochina?" dijo riéndose también, "amas mi boquita no te hagas" dándole un pequeño codazo "mhm! Y después de esto mas" me dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó en el respaldo

Observamos el amanecer de Miami, como iluminaba el mar haciendo que resaltaran unos colores maravillosos, se sentía el calor de los rayos del sol sobre nuestra piel desnuda y me dio nostalgia pensar que solo nos quedaban un par de horas, nuestro avión sale casi a media noche de hoy.

"Es una pena que tengamos que regresar, me quedaría aquí contigo para siempre" le dije mientras esperábamos el vuelo, se quedo pensativo y me entristecí, acaso no quisiera pasar su vida conmigo? "No te gustaría mas un lugar menos caliente?" Dijo riendo y acariciando las pecas de mi nariz sonreí y lo bese

-.-.-.-.-

EPOV

"Que colorcito hermano no pensé que fueras capaz de quitarte ese color muerto" dijo rosalie cuando llegamos a mi casa, puse los ojos en blanco y le saque la lengua, "yo estoy decepcionado la verdad" dijo emmett dejando a mi familia confundida, "porque hijo?" Pregunto mi madre

"Vienen quemados madre eso significa que no pasaron tanto tiempo en su habitación" dijo moviendo la cabeza en negación y moviendo su dedo en la misma dirección "emmett!" Grito mi padre bella se puso roja y yo me entristecí, es cierto que ya vamos avanzando pero no se si sea capaz todavía y ciertamente no quiero hacerlo con solo mis manos en su cuerpo aunque se que a ella no le molestaría, emmett solo se encogió de hombros y mis hermanos se rieron con el, el enojo subió a mi cabeza

"Esta bien tú te lo buscaste" dije buscando en mi maleta su regalo, bella se rió fuerte al ver mis intenciones, "para que aprendas a no decir pendejadas te quedaras sin regalo" saque el traje de su caja para que le diera una mirada y me encogí de hombros, todos incluso mis padres estaban con los ojos abiertos y miraron hacia emmett quien tenia una cara de horror, excitación y tristeza, al verlo todos se botaron de la risa hasta rosalie que estaba apenada pero divertida

"Oh edward hermano...edward perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer...por favor" decía casi hincándose tratando de alcanzar el traje, levante mi dedo para moverlo en negación "a mí no me tienes que ofrecer disculpas emmett, es a bella y cuando ella lo decida te lo daré" dije metiéndolo otra vez en mi maleta

"Bella! Hermanita...por favor perdóname juro pensar antes de hablar" le dijo abrazándola y dándole besos en la cabeza, bella se reí pero negaba "lo siento emmett pero no esta noche" le dijo con cara de presumida y todos soltaron una enorme carcajada mi padre me palmeo en los hombros levemente pero aun así sentí una punzada pequeña de dolor y me tensé "lo siento hijo" me dijo y le sonreí alzándome de hombros

Les repartimos los demás regalos a mis hermanos y mis padres, y ellos dieron los suyos, creo que esta ha sido una de las mejores navidades que he tenido ya había olvidado la fecha no me apetecía ni me emocionaba festejarla mi familia lo sabes y es por esto que nunca me obligaban a cenar con ellos pero este año es diferente bella hace que salga de mi el lado cursi.

Los días pasaron y llego año nuevo, bella insistió en quererlo pasar con su papa, y lo entiendo, charlie se ha comportado de manera amable conmigo, al menos acepta que pase el tiempo junto a su hija en su presencia, el otro día vimos un partido juntos de hockey y prometió ir a uno de nuestros partidos, pero si supiera que todas las noches la paso junto a su hija ese nuevo gusto por mi moriría.

No me gusto la idea de pasar año nuevo sin bella, así que no sé cómo, _con ayuda de alice no te hagas, _logramos que mi familia y charlie y los de la push lo pasáramos todos juntos, obvio no iba a permitir que bella lo pasara con jacob sin mí, aunque bree y él están en una relación ya seria aun mira a bella de forma diferente.

"feliz año cullen" dijo justamente jacob junto a mí con los brazos extendidos para abrazarme, asentí y torcí los labios "si felicidades jacob" y estire mis brazos para abrasarlo también "aawww que ternura" emmett nos veía batiendo sus pestañas de forma exagerada, "te recuerdo que tu regalo aun está en mi posesión" solamente le dije y su cara cambio, bella todavía quería hacerlo sufrir, hasta rosalie ya me había rogado que se lo diera pero se lo merece por no saber callarse

La fiesta fue en la playa en casa de sam junto al muelle y una pequeña cabaña que estaba ahí, bella se ve de lo mas deliciosa con un pequeño vestido negro que alice la enfundo pero con un abrigo pegado al cuerpo casi hasta el suelo, parecía algo así como una diosa vampírica algo gótica, me dan ganas de meterla a esa cabaña obscura y poder tocarla "que piensas?" me dijo junto a mi, solo negué la cabeza "no te lo puedo decir bella, sonaría como un verdadero pervertido" me reí y observaba a todos como disfrutaban, "dímelo bebe" dijo tomando los botones de mi camisa y jugando con ellos, se mordía el labio y me veía de forma seductora "ok si de verdad quieres saberlo, pensaba en llevarte a esa cabaña y hacerte …." me calle al ver que abría los ojos y se tensaba, la mire confundido alzando una ceja y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos

"te pasa algo?, dije algo malo?" pregunte tomando su rostro, negó fuerte y se soltó de mi agarre, "que pasa bella" dije mas como demanda que como pregunta, "nada amor, vamos a bailar quieres?" dijo cambiando de tema, pero soy muy terco como para dejarlo así "no dime" dije tomándola para que me viera, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, que le sucede?, le disgusta la idea de ir a la cabaña? Se habrá dado cuenta al fin lo grotesco que soy? "edward, no te lo quiero decir porque se que te enojaras" me veía con miedo en los ojos "mas bien me voy a enojar si no me lo dices, que es bella? Que acaso te parece tan grotesca la idea? Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?" es increíble como mi inseguridad puede surgir en un segundo pero no lo puedo evitar

"no! No es eso edward, es solo que….." dudaba y señalaba la cabaña, arghhh me estoy hartando y tome mi cabello para tranquilizarme "jacob y yo….ahí…..ya sabes?" balbuceaba señalando otra vez la cabaña, mire a jacob pero estaba perdido en los brazos de bree sonriendo, negué sin saber de que habla "fue donde ….." movía las manos queriendo decir algo, observe la cabaña otra vez y el balde de agua fría me cayo de repente, fue ahí donde jacob y ella lo hicieron, apreté los puños y respire hondo _tranquilo eso ya paso, _bueno adiós excitación, tome las manos de bella que seguían moviéndose tratando de decirlo con señas me vio con los ojos vidriosos otra vez "ya lo entendí bella" fue todo lo que dije y abrió la boca asintiendo bajando la mirada

Fui hacia mis hermanos que estaban platicando y riéndose entre ellos, necesito relajarme un momento bella estaba junto a mis hermanas también y no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, es mejor así necesito aclarar mi mente y no decir nada o saldrá algo de lo que me arrepentiré

Decidí no darle más importancia al tema si no lo hice al momento no puedo hacerlo ahora, sería muy injusto para los dos, unos minutos más tarde ya tenía a bella de regreso donde pertenece, en mis brazos, no comentamos nada más sobre ese tema.

Unos días más tarde a unos pocos de a la escuela por empezar otra vez bella decidió que era ya demasiado el castigo de emmett, fui a su cuarto y se lo puse sobre la cama vaya sorpresa que se llevaran!, obvio ya era de noche y no los habíamos visto en todo el día, se han pasado la noche de ayer y el día de hoy encerrados "no era broma cuando te dije que le compráramos crema para las rozaduras a rose" le susurre a bella y casi escupe las palomitas que se había metido a la boca, me dio un codazo y los demás nos vieron con el ceño fruncido, "perdón" les susurre, estábamos viendo una película en la sala de la casa, mis padres, alice, jasper, bella y yo.

"vaya me sorprende que puedas caminar" dije viendo a rosalie que entraba a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro estaba como en el limbo "así es pequeño hermano, te agradezco de todo corazón tu regalo" dijo abrazándome fuerte y dándome un beso en la mejilla, me quede helado viéndola con la ceja levantada, suspiro y salio de la cocina, me encogí de hombros y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala, todos estaban viendo que hacer, si ponían otra película o si jugaban x-box, mis padres estaban como dos adolescentes enamorados abrazados en el sillón y viéndose uno al otro, sonreí al verlos y me dirigí hacia bella

"y este DVD de quien es?" pregunto alice y abrí los ojos, se me había olvidado completamente, "ehh al parecer es mío hace varios días lo trajo un mensajero y pregunto por mi, no se que sea" dije parándome para tomarlo de sus manos, "bueno vamos a verlo" dijo mi padre y yo sentí un poco de miedo, no tengo idea de que traiga, ni siquiera había notado que era un DVD pensé que era algo de audio pero un video es diferente, "o-ok" tartamudee dándoselo para que lo pusiera en el reproductor

todos se sentaron, me coloque en el brazo del sillón para poder tener a bella en medio de mis piernas, no se escuchaba nada al principio ni se veía, solo era la pantalla en negro, me vieron y solo me encogí de hombros, comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos y ruido pero aun no se veía nada "ya tienes la cámara lista?" dijo alguien en el video y yo abrí los ojos, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, me tense y bella lo sintió porque me vio rápidamente apareció la imagen en la televisión y era el sótano de mi casa, de mi ex – casa en londres, me levante en seguida y casi sale volando bella "no no yo no quiero ver eso" dije señalando la pantalla y todos me vieron, "que pasa edward?" pregunto mi madre pero yo estaba recordando exactamente el momento que aparecía en el televisor, comencé a sentir esa presión en el pecho "no puedo verlo, no puedo" dije y salí corriendo de ahí, sentí un dolor en el pecho e hizo que tropezara por las escaleras, me senté tomándolo y tratando de respirar mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras escuchaba las escenas que pasaban en la televisión, nadie de mi familia me siguió pero escuchaba sus exclamaciones y sus sollozos

BPOV

Quise seguir a edward pero no pude porque mi vista se desvió al verlo en la pantalla, se veía asustado indefenso y pequeño, apareció un señor alto y grande sonriendo de forma maldita a la cámara "no tengas miedo edward, espero que te sepas comportar correctamente si no lo haces te ira mal y lo sabes" dijo en un acento ingles marcadísimo tomándolo de los hombros y sobándole el brazo, edward lo veía con los ojos abiertos se les veían húmedos y rojos tratando se no derramar sus lagrimas, tenia los puños cerrados y temblaba ligeramente, observe a todos y ellos tenían la misma expresión que yo, de horror y tristeza, nadie se movió para seguir a edward

Minutos mas tarde entro una señora como de 50 años por una puerta trasera, sonreía y saludo amablemente al señor quien supongo que era su padre Paul, vio a edward y sonrió mas relamiéndose los labios "entonces como quedara el acuerdo" dijo también con un acento marcado, era muy alta con un vestido rojo con bolitas blancas un poco gruesa del cuerpo, "dime cuanto pagarías por el" dijo paul señalando a edward, quien abrió mas los ojos y negó con la cabeza temblando un poco mas "que! No puedes hacer eso" dijo con la voz quebrada, "callate!" le grito paul señalándolo aun, edward cerro la boca pero tembló fuerte bajando la mirada desconcertado, el que estaba grabando soltó una risita se escuchaba como un niño, "pagaría lo que fuera por el, que te parece si dependiendo de cómo se comporte te pago" le dijo la vieja esa sonriendo mas fuerte, "esta bien confió en ti después de tantos años de conocerte" dijo paul estrechando su mano, la señora se acerco aedward y le acaricio el rostro, el le quito su mano de un fuerte golpe, "compórtate!" le grito paul y edward soltó un sollozo, "no tengas miedo te voy a tratar bien" dijo la vieja acariciando de nuevo su rostro "no me toque asquerosa!" le grito edward quitando su mano otra vez de un golpe, paul se acerco a el a zancadas grandes y le dio un golpe en el estomago, se encogió edward tomando su estomago después de soltar un quejido, la cámara se movía por la risa de quien estaba grabando, "no lo maltrates paul, así no me va a servir" dijo la señora tomando a edward para que dejara de encorvarse, "entonces para el viernes tenemos el trato" dijo paul otra vez sonriendo sin importarle el dolor de edward "si el viernes vengo por el" dijo la vieja dándole un beso en la mejilla a paul y después tomarle la mejilla a edward para acariciarla, salio por la misma puerta por la que entro

No podía creer lo que veía nadie decíamos nada solo sacábamos expresiones de vez en cuando, "fuiste un grosero, no te dije que te comportaras" dijo paul cerrando la puerta y viendo a edward, "no puedes hacer eso, por favor" dijo suplicando con la voz quebrada, "porque me haces esto" pregunto viéndolo entristecido, soltó una risa paul "porque? Porque no eres mas que un estorbo y al menos voy a sacar provecho de ti" dijo tomando un tubo de metal que había en el suelo y jugando con el en sus manos, edward vio sus manos y titubeo para hablar "n-n-no tienes que hacerlo" dijo con la voz temblando "ya estoy harto de que siempre te quejes!" le grito antes de golpear su rostro con el tubo, soltó un quejido fuerte y cayo al suelo sujetando su rostro, grite tapándome la boca, esme se paro desesperada llorando fuerte, sollozos y groserías decían los demás, otro golpe recibió en la espalda y en sus piernas, estaba en posición fetal cubriéndose el rostro "harto!" grito por ultimo paul antes de soltar el tubo que cayo haciendo un ruido fuerte, "maldito hijo de p…." dijo carlisle enojado se callo por el llanto que le salía, nunca lo había escuchado decir una grosería, edward seguía en el suelo, se quito la mano del rostro después de que salio paul del sótano, se limpio la sangre que botaba por un lado de su boca y sollozo un poco contra el suelo, se corto la imagen con esa escena.

"no lo puedo creer, que es esto?" jasper decía limpiándose las lagrimas, todos teníamos una expresión de sorpresa y terror, otra imagen apareció, era una sala amplia con un comedor grande, me estremecí al pensar que fue ahí donde edward encontró a su madre colgada, se veía que la cámara estaba puesta en algún lugar de la habitación, bajo una señora rubia desaliñada seguida por un niño y una niña mas o menos de la misma edad de edward vestían uniformes de escuela, bajo paul seguido por edward se veía delgado y desvelado "adiós mama!" le decían los niños antes de salir, edward los veía con la mandíbula apretada, "porque no puedo ir a la escuela también?" les pregunto viendo al tal paul y a su esposa quienes rieron fuerte, "porque sería un desperdicio de dinero" le dijo paul despidiéndose de su esposa y saliendo por la puerta, "tu solo vas a servir para complacer a los demás" dijo la señora acercándose a él "muévete y arregla la casa" dijo empujándolo fuerte edward se tuvo que sujetar de una silla para no caer, era mas alta que el

EPOV

No me puedo mover, mi cabeza estaba en medio de las rodillas tratando de bajar el dolor de mi pecho, siento que no puedo respirar y mis lagrimas salen como cascada, no puedo evitar escuchar lo que pasa en el video y vivir nuevamente las escenas, llevan mas de 4 diferentes videos, me acuerdo que siempre estaban grabando no entendía para que no entendía que pretendía con eso, era acaso mas burla?

"muévete!" escuche a cindy que gritaba, mi madre en ese entonces, reconozco el momento estábamos a punto de comer y siempre decían que yo les sirviera obvio después de cocinarles, estaba un poco caliente la sopa y al momento de servírsela a paul la tomo de inmediato quemándose, me lanzo el plato encima quemándome en el pecho, me quite rápidamente la camisa que llevaba al sentir el ardor "que haces imbecil!" me grito parándose de la silla le tenia pavor, no quería que me volviera a golpear no terminaba de curarme de una golpiza cuando ya me daba otra, siempre temblaba cuando me gritaba de esa manera

"contestame inútil! Que pretendes eh?" me gritaba acercándose a mi, mis manos se alzaron para detenerlo y las coloque en su pecho para que se alejara, era enorme y muy alto, "no me toques asqueroso!" dijo empujándome, caí de espaldas al suelo pero en ningún momento le quite la vista de encima, nunca se la quitaba "me quemaste bastando" se quitaba el cinturón y mi vista se fue directo a los demás "por favor, no lo hagas, ayúdenme" les dije pero obvio nadie hizo nada siguieron comiendo, ni siquiera vi el movimiento solo sentí un tremendo ardor en el abdomen seguido por otro y otro me daba con la punta del cinturón "no!para!" le dije volteándome para ponerme en posición fetal, siempre me ponía en esa posición para escapar de la realidad, sentí varios latigazos mas en mi costado, varias veces dio en el mismo lugar y cada vez dolía mas, sentí que la piel cedió y se abrió, es una de las cicatrices que mi tatuaje cubre

"eso es para que aprendas a hacer las cosas con cuidado" dijo sentándose otra vez, "sírveme y ponte a comer lo que tiraste!" me ordeno, no podía levantarme por el dolor pero sabia que si no lo hacia me iría peor, como pude me levante y volví a servirle la sopa alejándome rápidamente por si pensaba aventármela otra vez, "come te dije" miro al piso donde estaba la sopa regada y no creí que pretendiera que comiera de ahí, pero esa era exactamente su intención, después de amenazarme con el cuchillo si no lo hacia me tuve que hincar y comer del piso como perro, sin pensar que hace apenas 1 año atrás podía andar por cualquier lado de esta casa en completa libertad y ahora tengo que soplar el polvo de mi comida.

"argghhh" me queje regresando a la realidad por el dolor en el pecho, mi respiración se agito mas, me levante para tratar de meter aire a mis pulmones pero era imposible no entraba, abrí la boca para poder gritar por ayuda pero no salía mi voz, estaba respirando rápidamente y desvaneciéndome en la escalera se me nublo la vista mientras seguían pasando imágenes en mi mente, me puse a gatas en el escalera para tratar de bajar y que me vieran pero mis brazos cedían y caí al suelo, no entraba nada de oxigeno y el pecho me dolía como si me estuvieran arrancando los huesos "carlisle" susurre apenas audible no puedo gritar, me desvanecí por completo en la escalera y deje de luchar, es el peor ataque que he tenido y estoy agotado de pelear …todo se volvió negro y ya ni siquiera sentía el frio piso de la escalera

"edward! Hermano!" escuche a emmett a lo lejos pero sentía que alguien me movía y me tomaba en sus brazos, supongo que esta mas cerca de lo que creo, "respira conmigo" me decía sacándome del trance trate de respirar pero no podía, recobre poco a poco la vista y vi sus brazos, escuchaba su respiración en mi oído, "estas aquí hermano, eres un cullen recuerda" decía con la respiración tranquila me servían sus palabras para regresar a la realidad y dejar esas imágenes que no se iban, mi respiración se volvió a acelerar e intente respirar por la boca, respiraba rápidamente sentí mi propio pecho subir y bajar con mucha velocidad y escuchaba como entraba de golpe el aire en mi boca, "sigue mi respiración edward" decía respirando en mi oido, "siente mi pecho, siente mi respiración" decía pegado a mi, trate de imitar su velocidad y sentí como entraba un poco de aire, me aferre a el fuerte para sentir su ritmo, "tranquilo hermano, ya estas bien, respira lentamente" decía y sentí que mi respiración bajaba y entraba mas aire me enfoque en el presente y poco a poco mi agarre de él bajo, mis lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir y mi respiración se suavizo, me mantuvo así unos momentos hasta que respiraba con normalidad, pero me siento agotado

"mejor?" me pregunto emmett separándome de el para verme, me sonrió y asentí bajando la mirada "gracias emmett" dije casi en un susurro me duele la garganta de tanto forzarla "no tienes que agradecerme nada" dijo parándose y ayudándome a parar, levante la vista mi padre junto a jasper estaban ahí, "te sientes bien hijo?" dijo mi padre tomándome por un brazo asentí y comenzaron a subirme a mi recamara, me siento exhausto no quería preguntar donde estaban mis hermanas, mi madre o bella, me siento avergonzado de lo que vieron, no tenían porque ver eso sabían lo que me había pasado pero jamás creí que lo verían "quieres tomarte algo para tranquilizarte edward?" pregunto mi padre acostándome en la cama, negué con la cabeza no me creía capaz de decir algo sin que se me saliera un sollozo, los observe y les vi los ojos rojos y llorosos, me acomode entre mis almohadas y caí en un sueño profundo rápidamente.

BPOV

Después de varios capítulos diferentes sentía que ya era demasiado cuantos mas faltan? Quien hizo este video? Que significa? Quería gritar fuerte y sacar el dolor que siento al ver a la razón de mi existencia sufrir de esa manera, no es justo no es malo para que merezca ese castigo, tome mi cabeza y la metí en medio de mis rodillas ya no quería ver mas, cerré los ojos fuerte "edward, se que es tarde para pedir tu perdón, esto lo debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, nunca debí permitir que pasara esto…." Escuche que alguien decía en el video, mi vista subió y observe a una mujer no muy agraciada pero con una acento marcado, la reconocí como la hija paul, todos la veíamos con la boca abierta "no espero que me perdones por supuesto pero al menos espero que este peso de conciencia que cargo se vaya, podrás hacer lo que desees a mis padres y mi hermano con este video, ya no me importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer perdóname edward" decía llorando, se veía arrepentida pero mi odio subió no es posible que busque su perdón después de dejar que humillaran y maltrataran a uno de sus hermanos de ese modo

Emmett se paro corriendo y se fue hacia las escaleras, jasper y carlisle lo siguieron, yo me siento incapaz de moverme no creo que mi cuerpo reaccione, me duele como si yo hubiera recibido los golpes, alice, rosalie y esme estaban en el mismo estado que yo, ninguna nos movimos del lugar

Un fuerte sollozo de esme nos saco del shock, se arrodillo tomando su rostro, mis lagrimas brotaron y me fui a abrazarla, las 4 nos quedamos así durante varios minutos, no decíamos nada solo sufríamos por el dolor que sentíamos cada una

Sentimos unos brazos que nos separaron y era jasper, su rostro estaba serio pero entristecido con los ojos cristalinos, "tranquilas, ya no pasa nada" nos decía tranquilizándonos un poco, "bella, carlise quiere que subas por favor" me dijo y me pare de volada corrí por las escaleras ni siquiera pensando en mi poca coordinación llegue al cuarto de edward, no sé qué había pasado, solo sentía que algo andaba mal

"carlisle" le susurre al ver que edward estaba dormido enrollado en sus sabanas y en posición fetal, se movía un poco y respiraba rápido, conozco esos movimientos son los mismos cuando tenia las pesadillas, su padre y emmett estaban sentados en el sillón observándolo con la cara descompuesta por el dolor, "bella duerme junto a el, es lo que necesita para que deje de hacer eso" dijo señalándolo, "que fue lo que paso?" pregunte al ver que estaba agitado y preocupado por su hijo, suspiro y bajo la cabeza "tuvo un ataque de pánico, el peor que le he visto ni siquiera logro llegar hasta arriba" decía en voz baja con las manos en su cabeza "emmett lo tranquilizo, siempre logra hacerlo pero queda agotado después" dijo levantando la vista y viendo a su otro hijo junto a el que le sonrió levemente "es tanto el esfuerzo por querer respirar que el cuerpo termina por agotarse y desvanecer, es lo que le sucedió, hace mucho que no le pasaba" dijo moviendo los ojos en dirección a su hijo menor en la cama, "por favor bella, duerme junto a el para tranquilizarlo, si pasa algo dímelo al instante, te lo suplico" decía levantándose y casi rogándome con la mirada que le hiciera caso, "por supuesto carlisle" le dije viéndolos como se acercaban a edward para acariciar su mejilla y salir de la habitación.

Me cambie rápidamente y me acosté junto a edward, su cuerpo estaba en dirección a la pared, lo abrace por la cintura sintiendo sus temblores, le acaricie el cabello y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez, le susurre palabras para tranquilizarlo, sentí como su cuerpo dejo de moverse y el agarre de sus almohadas bajo un poco, sonreí al ver que al menos soy capaz de alejar ese dolor que siente por un instante, "te amo" le susurre abrazándome mas a él cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño sintiendo su calor.


	52. cambios

CAPITULO 50

CAMBIOS

EPOV

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba sudando por el calor que sentía, estire mis piernas y sentí un dolor mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido, me queje un poco y gire para ver mi cuarto vacío, la luz del sol entraba fuerte por mi ventana y las imágenes del día anterior surgieron, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero trague fuerte para evitar que salieran

esperaba que bella estuviera a mi lado pero probablemente salió huyendo al ver lo que me paso, se habrá dado cuenta lo dañado que estoy? Que no valgo tanto la pena? No la culpo si por eso se fue

Me pare y me dirigí al baño me observe en el espejo y parece como si hubiera bajado 10 kilos, me veo pálido a pesar del poco sol que tome en Miami, me veo ojeroso y enfermo "ughh" se me revolvió el estómago con solo ver mi reflejo corrí al escusado y descargue todo lo que tenía en mi estómago, algunas lágrimas se escurrieron y me dirigí al lavabo para enjuagar mi boca

Me siento tan apenado con todos, no quiero verlos no quiero sus miradas de lastima no quiero sus palabras de aliento, quiero quedarme solo por un tiempo hasta que se les olvide, pero sé que es imposible vendrán a buscarme, no sé qué decirles no quiero su compasión, quiero que abran los ojos y me digan que me vaya que no merezco estar con ellos

Se me revolvió otra vez el estómago, estuve varios minutos abrazado al inodoro tratando de aliviar mi dolor, quien hizo eso? Quien envío ese maldito video y cuál fue su intención? No entiendo porque no pueden dejarme en paz ni siquiera por los miles de kilómetros que nos separan es suficiente para que me dejen vivir, obtuvieron lo que quisieron de mí ya ni siquiera les pertenezco, cuál es su problema?

Salí del baño rápidamente para evitar el ataque que empezaba a salir, observe mi cuarto y las cosas que me hacen feliz, las extrañare si deciden dejarme ir

Varios minutos pase contemplando la vista de mi cuarto, el bosque iluminado el rio a lo lejos, suspire fuerte y decidí enfrentarme a todos, además de que mi estómago rugió después de vaciarlo varias veces

"No se…. debemos apoyarlo nada mas no agobiarlo ni presionarlo" escuche decir a carlisle en la cocina, me duele que bella ni siquiera dejo una carta o algo diciendo que se iba, ni una llamada, entre a la cocina y todos me observaron atentos, poco a poco su vista recorría mi cuerpo encorvado y les salían esa mirada que odio esa mirada de lastima

"Quieres comer algo hijo?" Me encogí al escuchar a esme llamarme hijo todavía, asentí leve y me senté junto a rosalie sentía su mirada en mi pero yo no la despegaba del suelo como si fuera a desaparecer si le quito la vista, carlise carraspeo fuerte y levante la vista, todos se voltearon para mover su mirada en diferentes lados

"Cómo te sientes hijo?" Me pregunto mi aun padre, trague fuerte para pasar el nudo en mi garganta "bien" solo dije en voz baja, comí con mi vista en el plato que me sirvió esme

"Te fui a buscar y no estabas" dijo una hermosa voz y mi corazón sintió un poco de alegría, pero duro poco al volver mi vista a bella que estaba junto a mí, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, tenía ojeras también, no quiero que sufra por mi preferiría que se fuera que verla así, me duele mas

Comenzaron a platicar cosas banales sin prestarme atención, bella acariciaba mi pierna y me estremecía ante su contacto, era un alivio su indiferencia aunque todos estaban atentos a mis movimientos por el rabillo de sus ojos, decidieron un poco después ver una película, se levantaron y fueron a la sala "quieres verla?" Pregunto bella acariciando mi cabello, me moví para evitar su contacto y me encogí de hombros, no tengo ganas de hacer nada ni ver nada ni decir nada, suspiro mordiéndose un labio y se paró estirando su mano para que la tomara, nos dirigimos a la sala donde todos estaban escogiendo la película

Se sentó en el sillón largo, me senté junto a ella y me jalo para recostar mi cabeza en su regazo, la película empezó no se cual sea, una de jim carrey, pasaba y pasaba la película y todos soltaban de repente pequeñas risas, no sé si la película no es graciosa o tampoco están de humor para reír ante las escenas, pero es imposible para mi sonreír, suspire recordando mis primeros días con los cullen cuando me sentía igual que ahora sin ganas de reír, sin ganas de platicar, sin ganas de nada, cerré los ojos relajándome por las caricias leves de bella en mi cabello, ni si quiera el hecho de que ella este aquí todavía me hace completamente feliz

Abrí los ojos y observe la oscuridad leve de la casa, moví la vista y ya no había nadie excepto bella que me observaba atenta, me sonroje y me pare "porque no me despertaste?" Dije saliendo mi voz más ruda de lo que era mi intención, bajo la vista "no quería hacerlo te veías relajado" dijo cerrando los ojos y mi pecho me dolió no quiero hacerla sufrir no tiene que pagar una factura que no le pertenece, me levante sin decirle nada y me subí a mi habitación dejándola ahí, ni siquiera puedo describir lo que siento es una mezcla de sentimientos

Quiero que se vaya, quiero que me abrace y me diga que me ama, quiero que me mande a volar pero quiero sentir sus labios, entre a mi cuarto y me acosté más bien me deje caer en mi cama, no sé qué hora sea y no me importa no sé qué hacer ni que pensar, deje fluir mis lágrimas hasta que paran solas

"Edward, háblame" escuche que decía bella sentándose junto a mí, no podía quitar mi mirada del techo con mis lágrimas aun saliendo, "dime lo que sientes, no te cierres bebe" dijo sollozando un poco, respiro profundo para evitar sus lágrimas, gire mi cuerpo para enfrentar a la pared, soy un maldito cobarde no puedo decirle nada, prefiero que siga sufriendo a decirle algo, que estúpida cobardía, cerré mi ojos fuerte y abrace mi pecho

"Te amo Edward, aun lo hago aunque sé que piensas diferente" dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello "no me iré, oíste... No me iré!" Dijo más fuerte sollozando un poco, se acostó detrás de mí y me abrazo fuerte, quiero abrazarla y decirle lo bien que me hace sentir sus palabras, quiero decirle que también la amo, quiero besarla y abrazarla pero solo se quedaron en mis pensamientos, no moví un centímetro de mi cuerpo

Sentí unas gotas húmedas en mi espalda y cerré mas fuerte los ojos, porque llora por mí? No se da cuenta que no valgo la pena sus lágrimas? No sé en qué momento mi cuerpo volvió a ceder ante el sueño, no descanse de todo imágenes venían y salían de mi mente sentía mi cuerpo moverse para evitar ciertas imágenes pero sentía sus bracitos alrededor de mi cintura.

No sé cuánto tiempo después desperté y se veía un pequeño brillo afuera, estaba amaneciendo apenas por lo que se veía o estaba anocheciendo? No tengo idea, bella seguía acostada junto a mí pero tenía los ojos apretados, no estaba durmiendo estaba evitando llorar frente a mí, me senté para observarla mejor estire mi brazo para acariciar su mejilla pero a mitad del camino cedi, no puedo acariciarla, no puedo hacerlo si sé que no voy a seguir con ella

He tomado la decisión de decirle que será mejor separarnos no tiene caso que estemos juntos si sé que no la hare feliz, estuvo bien fingir por un tiempo pero no puedo más, no es feliz conmigo, yo si soy extremadamente feliz pero no es justo para ella si no lo es

Como podría estarlo? Quien quiere cargar algo que no es suyo, quien quiere estar con alguien que le es imposible dejar su pasado, saber que constantemente regresa para cazarlo, solo quiere estar a mi lado por cómo me veo, eso lo es perfecto, eso me han dicho siempre, porque más alguien podría estar a mi lado?

_Tu sabes porque, bella siempre te ha demostrado lo mucho que vales, _no no aunque lo diga yo sé que no es cierto, ellos así lo decían, ellos decían que nunca serviría para nada más porque saben que no valgo nada _ellos solo querían sacarte te su vida solo querían tu dinero _

Y las cosas que hice después? Porque la gente acepto que me vendiera de esa manera, porque nadie me paro para decirme que estaba mal lo que hacía? No puedo tener algo de valor si nadie lo noto antes

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar esta pelea interna que no me va a llevar a ningún lado, una vez que la inseguridad… que la barrera sube es difícil bajarla, tome mi cabello para poder tranquilizarme y dar un respiro hondo, me pare lentamente para no despertar a bella si es que esta realmente dormida, tome alguna ropa de mi closet y me metí al baño

Dejar que el agua tibia recorra mi cuerpo hace que me relaje un poco que me despabile de tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, _ese siempre ha sido tu problema piensas demasiado en todo,_

Lo se siempre he sido muy analítico en todo, baje mi cabeza un poco para que la presión del agua cayera en mi cuello, observaba a través del poco vapor y la transparencia de mi ventana el bosque sereno y la luz del amanecer que entraba en el

Me lave el cabello, comencé a tallarme el cuerpo y sentía cuando pasaba por alguna cicatriz un pequeño borde bajo mis manos sin darme cuenta comencé a tallarme más fuerte sobre ellas para tratar de borrarlas, llevaba así varios minutos hasta que sentir ardor de tanto tallar y pare en seco, reaccione de lo que estaba haciendo y me enjuague rápidamente, tenía el cuerpo un poco enrojecido pero por suerte no me hice más daño

Salí del baño hacia mi recamara, solo llevaba un pantalón y me senté en la cama, bella seguía acostada sobre mi cama con mi almohada sobre su rostro observe otra vez el bosque por mi ventana y decidí que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, tome una sudadera y unos tenis para salir

Camine un poco hasta llegar a ese pequeño rincón del bosque donde siempre siento paz, me recosté sobre el pasto y deje que el sol diera sobre mi rostro

"Edward?" pregunto bella después de unos minutos de estar ahí tirado, no abrí los ojos pero no pude evitar sonreír levemente ante su voz, sentí su cuerpo junto al mío "quieres que me vaya y te deje solo?" dijo con la voz entrecortada, lo mejor era decirle si después de la decisión que tome pero no puedo hacerlo, solo negué sin decir nada, soltó un suspiro "ok" dijo tomando mi mano

Al mal paso darle prisa, me senté y abrí los ojos para que no me llegara de lleno la luz del sol, "bella" dije en voz baja pero salió ronca abrió los ojos más de lo normal y trago fuerte, seguía acariciando mi mano y lo sentía tan bien,

_no lo hagas entonces estúpido,_ insistía mi mente retire mis manos de las suyas "bella necesito decirte algo" dije cobardemente sin mirarla a los ojos pero veía que su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal

"d-dime" titubeo "no sé cómo decirte esto, sé que tu dirás que estoy mal pero no es justo, lo sabes" empecé a decir sin darme entender realmente no sé cómo poner las palabras en orden para que salgan sin agresión

"no entiendo" dijo en voz baja, pase mi mano por mi cabello "sé que tú dirás que eres feliz conmigo bella pero sé que no es así…" me corto de repente "no no no lo hagas Edward, no otra vez" dijo soltando un sollozo, "bella por favor déjame terminar" tome el puente de mi nariz para poner mis ideas en orden,

"es lo mejor entiéndeme, yo nunca voy a ser normal y no tienes por qué cargar con mi pasado" dije un poco exasperado no por ella sino por la situación, una parte de mi quiere terminar con ella por su bien y mi otra parte se niega a dejarla ir

"Edward sé que pretendes hacer esto porque crees que yo no soy feliz contigo, y si no te voy a mentir, en este momento no soy la más feliz, pero solo es al saber realmente lo que sufriste" dijo tomando mi mano otra vez, ahí está esa maldita lastima "yo te amo, soy feliz a tu lado" dijo con la misma mirada

"no entiendes que eso es lo menos que quiero!" grite parándome para separarme de ella, me veía con los ojos enormes y asustada, "no quiero que alguien esté a mi lado por lástima! No lo necesito, no los necesito!" explote sacando todo de mi pecho,

Me acerque a ella para hablarle claro "estuve mucho tiempo solo y sobreviví, y mil veces prefiero eso a ver a todos ustedes con sus caras de compasión!" se hizo un poco para atrás con la mirada asustada, le temblaba el mentón, "eedwa.." dijo "déjame terminar!" necesito sacar esto ya, la ira me ciega y no puedo controlarme cuando sale de esa manera, cerro la boca rápido y me vio profundamente

"tienes idea de lo que sus miradas y sus palabras de lastima me hacen?, tienes idea de la impotencia que tengo al no poderles gritar que me dejen solo?" me arrodille a su lado tratando de tranquilizarme y respire pesadamente

"ósea no les puedes gritar a tu familia pero a mi si?" dijo de repente, la mire rápidamente y vi su mirada llena de dolor _eres un idiota _

"a mi si me puedes decir que te deje solo? Tan poco significo para ti?" dijo derramando un par de lágrimas y viéndome intensamente, "contéstame" dijo apretando los dientes, "porque si es así no veo el caso de seguir discutiendo" decía con veneno

_Esto es lo que querías no, cortar con ella?_ Comenzó a darme miedo, no quiero perderla no quiero que se vaya de mi vida, estúpido es lo único que tengo que me hace feliz y pretendes alejarla de ti?, "oh dios" metí mi cabeza en mis manos y sujete fuerte mi rostro

"dímelo Edward, porque haces esto?" la voz se le escuchaba más tranquila pero aun triste, "dímelo!" grito exigiendo,

"porque me da vergüenza, está bien?" le grite antes de poner mi rostro en mis manos otra vez "vergüenza? No es tu culpa lo que paso" dijo tomando mi mano

Rodee los ojos "eso lo sé bella, el hecho de que ustedes lo hayan visto es lo que hace sentirme así, no tenían que ver eso" dije lo último más bajo apenas audible, "no somos unos desconocidos Edward, no tienes por qué avergonzarte" por eso la amo siempre trata de hacer que me sienta bien

"que van a pensar de mí? Que vas a pensar de mí?" seguía susurrando, el hecho siquiera de tener esta conversación es embarazoso

"eso es lo que te aflige? En serio?" pregunto y quite mi rostro de mis manos para verla confuso, que le parece tan difícil de creer?, asentí firmemente, suspiro un poco "crees que es una idiotez o qué?" le dije enojado, si piensa tan poca cosa del asunto que chiste tiene hablar de eso "no es que me parezca una idiotez Edward, por supuesto que no" decía fuerte, "dios! Si eso me hubiera pasado a mí no se ni siquiera donde o como estaría" decía moviendo sus manos un poco exasperada

"lo que me sorprende es el hecho de que te preguntes eso, obviamente de la única manera que tu familia y yo te vemos es como una persona fuerte, capaz de afrontar cualquier golpe de la vida y seguir adelante" dijo tomando mi rostro, "el único que no ve eso eres tú, no ves realmente lo fuerte que eres?" pregunto viéndome con esos hermosos obres chocolate, fuerte?

"fuerte dices?" le pregunte con sarcasmo, más bien pienso que soy el más débil y cobarde, "fuerte te digo, nadie sería capaz de superar una cosa así y ser capaz de tener una vida normal" decía con los ojos brillosos, "estoy más orgullosa de ti por afrontar esto" una lagrima recorrió su mejilla,

Estoy asombrado, a la vez me siento halagado pero a la vez me siento consternado de que piensa que soy más de lo realmente valgo, baje la mirada sin saber que decir realmente

"aun quieres…..separarte de mí?" pregunto con miedo, "no bella" dije derrotado, cansado de seguir luchando con estos sentimientos encontrados, "no pienses tanto en las cosas edward" dijo tomando mi mano una vez más, "solo disfruta lo que tienes el día de hoy" decía mientras yo asentía escuchando sus palabras, esta muy dificil que haga eso pero lo tengo que intentar

"Edward" llamo en voz baja, la observe para que continuara, "no has pensado... Buscar ayuda?" Dijo mordiendose el labio, ayuda? Acaso piensa que estoy loco? La vi sin pestañear y sin poder decirle nada, trago saliva "no estoy diciendo nada, solo creo que hablar con alguien ayuda" bajo la mirada sin poder retener la mia

"No me apetece decirle a un completo extraño ni pio de mi vida" no soy débil no estoy loco yo puedo salir adelante siempre lo he hecho, y yo se que tampoco a un psicólogo le diría lo que realmente hice, como me vendí vilmente, no sirve de nada ir al psicólogo si vas a mentir

"Solo es una idea, podrias pensarlo?" Dijo apenada y yo solo asentí aunque me siento un poco mejor aun tengo una sensación rara como si alguien hubiera penetrado en mi vida dejándome desnudo y voluble ante todos, como si el demonio de mi pasado por fin me alcanzo demostrándole a todos lo jodido que estoy

"Vamos a la casa?" Le pregunte parándome y ofreciéndole una mano para que se parara, no me siento en humor para abrazarla y besarla, lo deseo dios sabe que lo deseo pero mi pena me frena

Caminamos en silencio pero no incomodo, entramos de la mano a la casa por la puerta del garage directo a la cocina donde la familia completa desayunaba, al vernos juntos supongo, sonrieron un poco

"Quieren desayunar?" Dijo esme poniendo platos en la mesa para nosotros

.-.-.-.-.-

Supongo que mi padre les dijo que no me preguntaran o no hicieran nada porque nadie de mis hermanos me ha fastidiado, han pasado dos días del video, supongo que estan esperando a que se me pase, hasta bella no me ha hecho mas presión

"Puedo pasar hijo?" Pregunto mi padre detras de la puerta, rodee los ojos "si", entro sin esa mirada que pense iba a tener, se veia relajado, se sento a mi lado en el sofa y vio los folletos que estaba viendo de diferentes universidades, tomo uno y lo observo

"Ya decidiste por alguna?" Dijo observando varios a la vez, "aun no, he mandado varias solicitudes pero no se donde, supongo que esperare. a que bella se decida por alguna" obvio no creo que piense que estare lejos de ella, asintio "pero a ti cual te atrae mas?" Dijo viendome con sus profundos ojos azules

"Pues habia pensado que me gustaria estudiar en el extranjero, londres? O alemania?" Le dije sin mucho animo aunque me encante la idea no creo que bella vaya conmigo, se quedo pensativo asintiendo para si mismo, "la que sea que escojas edward estarán honrados en tenerte" dijo tomando mi hombro con un brillo en los ojos, hizo que me sonrojara

"Porque sabes lo que vales, cierto?" Dijo aun con ese brillo y yo entrecerré los ojos viendolo "no le digas a tus hermanos, pero te considero el más inteligente de todos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreir leve también y asentí, nos quedamos callados viendo los folletos por unos minutos

Lo mire y observe su ceño fruncido "eso era todo lo que me querias decir?" Le pregunte dejando los folletos en la mesa, solto un suspiro y nego, alzo la mirada

"No se como ...empezar" decia concentrado, y mi corazon empezo a latir rapidamente, sera que me pedira que me vaya? Me van a mandar al psicologo? Si seguro es eso, oh no, no quiero "hijo no sé si finalmente supiste quien mando el...video" dijo lo ultimo en voz baja como si supiera el escalofrio que recorre mi columna por pensar en eso, negue rapidamente

"Al final de este sale, supongo que es la hija de Paul pidiendo tu perdon y..." Decia

"que!" Lo tuve que interrumpir, fue ella? Que demonios... "Así es, ella lo mando, lo puedes ver si ..." Dijo y me pare en seguida para salir de mi cuarto y dirigirme a la sala, escuche a mi padre detras de mi

Coloque el estupido video y adelante rapidamente los capitulos tragandome el nudo en la garganta que se formo hasta ver su imagen y detuve el video

"edward, sé que es tarde para pedir tu perdón, esto lo debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, nunca debí permitir que pasara esto pero era una niña y estúpida no espero que me perdones por supuesto pero al menos espero que este peso de conciencia que cargo se vaya, podrás hacer lo que desees a mis padres y mi hermano con este video, ya no me importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer perdóname edward" y se termino el video, me quede con la boca abierta sintiendo una gran impotencia, enojo una enorme ira

Una mano reconfortante en mi hombro me saco del asombro, me deje caer en el sillon y poner mi cabeza en las manos, "no puedo creerlo, que pretende con esto? Porque no me deja en paz..." Balbuceaba mientras movia mi cabeza en negacion

"Eso te queria decir hijo, lo que se puede hacer es...hacer que paguen" dijo mi padre frente a mi, levante mi rostro para verlo

"demandarlos dices?" Le dije casi en un susurro y asintio rapidamente

"Pero yo no los quiero ver! No quiero tenerlos cerca de mi! No quiero ..." Me pare negando rotundamente "shhh hijo, cálmate por favor" dijo tomándome de los hombros "es cuestion de que lo pienses edward, obvio los tendras que ver pero tambien veras como pagan por su delito" dijo calmado pero con la voz quebrada, le duele tambien lo que vio

"No los quiero volver a ver carlisle" dije mirando el suelo "piénsalo hijo por favor" decía con la voz en tono de ruego, asentí y comencé a caminar a mi cuarto "era todo lo que ibas a decirme?" Le pregunte sobre mi hombro "si hijo" contesto con la voz apagada

No es que nos llevaramos mal hacia las mismas cosas de siempre con mi familia y bella, pero algo se habia roto no me sentia el mismo no puedo interactuar con ellos de la misma forma, no puedo ser cariñoso, yo mismo me encarcele en esta situacion y no puedo salir de ella

Quiero abrazar a mi madre a emmett a bella a todos pero no puedo me da... Pena, aunque ellos actuen de la misma manera yo se que les duele que se haya roto ese lazo entre nosotros

La escuela comenzó otra vez, la monotonía de siempre, los entrenamientos, los "amigos" todo seguia igual, ni siquiera con los de la escuela quiero tener una interaccion, jacob me habla todos los dias en la clase y despues de 2 semanas no tengo idea de lo que me dice

Entre a mi cuarto por la tarde de un sábado, bella se fue a la push con charlie diciendo que necesitaba un respiro, no pude pelearme con eso, no soy la mejor compania en estos momentos

"Hola hermano" dijo jasper desde el sillon de mi cuarto dandome el peor susto de mi vida "dios! Jasper casi me cago del susto, que te pasa!" Dije sintiendo mi corazon acelerado, sonrio un poco "si has estado un poco ido ultimamente" dijo mirando sus manos, solté un gruñido y me senté en la cama

"Que quieres que te diga?" Le pregunte cansado, me miro por unos segundos sin decir nada pero esa mirada serena que jasper siempre irradia hoy no se veia, "nada esdward mas bien yo te quiero decir algo …. Mas bien pedir algo" decía parándose y jugando con sus manos, se ve nervioso muy raro en el, siempre esta calmado, moví mis piernas nervioso por verlo así, "dime"

Paso una mano por su cabello supongo una manía que aprendió de mi "te pido que no te cierres otra vez" dijo viéndome con la mirada triste, "no quiero que regreses a como eras antes, por favor me da pánico pensar que ya no serás el mismo de siempre" dijo parado frente a mí con los ojos cristalinos, trague saliva y abrí la boca pero no salió nada "platícame edward, grítame o haz lo que necesites para sacar eso que traes dentro" me suplicaba con la voz y la mirada

"jasper yo…" regreso esa vergüenza y no puedo decir más, baje la mirada hacia mis manos "lo que sea Edward, dime porque estas así, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" dijo sentándose a mi lado con la mirada en sus manos también, "no se jasper, no sé que pueda hacer" dije con la voz entrecortada, ese nudo de siempre se me formo en la garganta

"no eres el mismo, todos lo vemos a todos nos duele pero no podemos decirte nada, bella….." dijo callándose de repente, levante la mirada para verlo, trago un poco

"bella está muy triste Edward, no sabe qué hacer …. no sabe si dejarte ir o estar contigo, solo quiere hacer lo mejor para ti" dijo viéndome a los ojos y el pánico creció en mí, no quiero perderla, de verdad no quiero

"eso es lo que quieres? Separarse? Con eso vas a estar mejor?" me preguntaba desesperado, negué rápidamente

"claro que no jasper no es lo que quiero, no es lo que necesito, la necesito a ella… a ustedes pero….no se jasper creo que por fin me di por vencido….." dije bajando la mirada y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla cayendo es mis manos,

"de que edward, por vencido de qué?" decía más calmado y con la mirada en mi lagrima derramada

"no se …. Estoy cansado de tratar de llevar esta vida perfecta…cansado de tener miedo que algún día me alcance ese demonio que se que está en mi, cansado de no poder olvidar el pasado que me atormenta, pensé que todo estaba bien que por fin había encontrado mi lugar en la vida y de repente esto…" dije con mas lagrimas y señalan do a la puerta de mi cuarto "esto viene a atacarme otra vez, este video….." dije cada vez más bajo, solté un pequeño quejido estoy agotado de esta vida

"es que nunca me va a dejar en paz esto?" le pregunte viéndolo con las lagrimas en los ojos,

Se quedo pensativo "se que estas cansado Edward, aunque no lo creas todos lo estamos, porque lo que te pase a ti…lo que le pase a cualquiera de la familia nos afecta a todos, pero debes dar un pequeño esfuerzo nada más" decía calmado

"otro?" dije seguido de un quejido "tienes idea de cuánto he peleado?" dije en voz baja "no te puedo decir que lo se hermano, no he estado en tus zapatos, lo único que sé es que eres fuerte siempre sales adelante, y no has llegado tan lejos para darte por vencido, estas obteniendo las cosas que deseabas ,vas por el buen camino, tendrás que pasar por obstáculos ….." decía

Pero lo interrumpí "si pero hasta cuándo?" dije parándome exasperado "hasta cuando voy a estar así? Hoy es esto hoy es la etapa en que viví con los sweeney mañana será la etapa de drogadicción después que?... vendrá el recuerdo de mis padres? ¡!" dije casi gritando y moviendo las manos

"luego el recuerdo de varias personas usándome!...y regreso al presente porque necesito enfocarme en las cosas de hoy … y la familia y ….bella y la escuela y….!" tuve que parar por el dolor en el pecho que me dio, me abrace y respire profundo

"calma Edward, cálmate todo tiene solución" dijo tomándome los brazos para abrirlos y sujetarlos, respire lentamente viéndolo a los ojos "no estás solo Edward, solo tienes que dejarnos entrar" dijo con el ceño fruncido en preocupación "nadie puede con todo eso nadie es una isla Edward, todos necesitamos de todos" dijo soltándome para sentarse en la cama

"como hago eso jasper? Como demonios hago eso? Como los dejo entrar ? como les hago saber lo que viví, como les hago saber lo asqueado que me siento por dejar que me hicieran eso?" le pregunte dejándome caer en el sillón,

"que te hicieron" afirmo mas como pregunta, negué y sonreí un poco por lo irónico de la situación, "no te lo puedo decir jasper" le dije,

"así Edward, así nos puedes dejar entrar justamente, dime sácalo" decía con los ojos de enojo, "me sentí totalmente avergonzado de que ustedes vieran como me golpeaban como me trataban en ese video, como crees que me sentiré si ustedes se enteran de eso?" le pregunte con mi rostro en mis manos,

"no somos unos extraños Edward, mis padres lo saben y sin embargo no te juzgan" dijo más calmado iban y venían sus sentimientos al igual que los míos, "no tuve opción jasper, en el hospital le dijeron mi historial y tuve que decírselo para…" me calle al darme cuenta que decía más de lo que quería, eso tiene jasper no sé porque siempre hace que le diga cosas que no quiero

"para?" pregunto levantándose y sentándose junto a mí, perdí mi mirada en el bosque a mi lado "cuando recién llegue con ustedes, bueno después de que decidieron que me convertiría en un cullen, me dio miedo de que sufriera de alguna ….. Enfermedad por todo lo que consumí, y por lo que hice" dije volteando a verlo para ver si llevaba el hilo de la conversación, pero solo asintió para que continuara

"le tuve que decir a Carlisle él porque necesitaba que me realizaran un examen de ….ya sabes de….. Sida y otras enfermedades" dije casi en un suspiro lo último, lo vi y abrió los ojos "porque? Como salió? No es posible que tengas…." Dijo rápido y sin respirar "cálmate jasper, salió negativo" le dije sonriendo un poco al ver su cara cambiar de pánico a simple preocupación

"por eso tuve que decirle todo lo que hice y obvio se lo dijo a esme" dije viendo mis manos una vez más, "Edward todo puede salir poco a poco, no pienses demasiado, etapa tras etapa podemos ir destruyendo" dijo tomándome de un hombro

"estás de acuerdo en eso de demandarlos cierto? A eso te refieres con toda esta platica?" le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos, asintió a penado y salió un gruñido de mi pecho

"Edward es lo mejor, juro que emmett está a punto de viajar a Londres para partirle la cara al pendejo ese .." decía

"porque!" le pregunte abriendo los ojos "para que te sientas mejor y dejes de estar así encerrado en tu propio mundo" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y me encogí un poco, es verdad que les afecta a cada uno de forma diferente

"no los quiero ver jasper" dije otra vez con la voz cansada, "imagínate el gusto que te dará al ver su jeta cuando sean sentenciados, no crees que hará que tu alma se relaje?" me pregunto sonriendo un poco, lo medite por un momento y la verdad si se sentiría bastante bien ver que pagan por lo que me hicieron,

Aunque nunca me había puesto a pensar que les deseaba lo peor de lo peor eso es justo lo que me gustaría para ellos, así que asentí levemente "estás de acuerdo en hacerlo?, obvio no estarás solo nos tendrás junto a ti" dijo mas emocionado "eso será la destrucción de una etapa y luego preocúpate por la siguiente no todas de una vez hermano" dijo parándose con una sonrisa en sus labios "gracias jasper" dije en voz baja, soltó una risa y me jalo para pararme y abrazarme casi como emmett "te quiero hermano, siempre" dijo en mi oído y sentí una vergüenza total pero no malo sino pena de sentir que yo también los quiero "yo también " le dije separándonos, lo vi y también tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, nos reímos fuerte

"vamos a jugar x-box quieres? Ya sabes algo de ….hombres" dijo como sacando el pecho y haciendo fuerza, me reí y asentí, me siento mejor de haber sacado un poco lo que traía, necesito recuperar la relación que había entre todos nosotros, entre bella y yo, la amo como nunca imagine poder amar a alguien, vino a mover mi equilibrio completamente pero en el buen sentido, vino a iluminarme en la completa obscuridad que siempre me rodeaba, es mi ángel, y necesito recuperarla.

Decidi aun asi darle el tiempo de respirar, en cuanto mi familia llego jasper no chisteo un segundo en decirles que decidi demandar a los malditos, todos me felicitaron y me apoyaron, empezaba a no ser una idea tan mala

"Bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana a todos" dije parandome de la mesa de la cocina donde todos cenamos y platicamos como antes, ya no me siento tan raro a su alrededor es increible lo que unas palabras de aliento pueden hacer

Me di un baño caliente antes de dormir, me sente en mi cama y extrañe como un loco a bella pero quiero que respire, nunca me habia dicho eso, basicamente me dijo que necesitaba un respiro de mi, será que mañana que la vea haya decidido estar lejos de mi? Oh dios seguro paso el dia con jacob y si por fin se dio cuenta de lo inevitable? Que jacob es mejor que yo? _Basta edward sabes que no es cierto sabes que te ama_, pero la canse se harto de mi! _con esa actitud cualquiera se cansa_

Me meti a en mis sabanas y abrace la almohada que siempre huele a ella, que estara haciendo? Pensara en mi? _Sabes que si lo hace idiota, trata de dormir_, está bien este bien, creo que se verdad estoy enloqueciendo, no es normal pelearme con mi propia mente

Abri los ojos esperanzado de que ya fuera de mañana, gruñi y rodee en la cama para tomar mi reloj, "que!" Apenas son las 12.30 maldita sea! Gire para quedar boca arriba y contemplar el techo ya sin una pizca de sueño, me pare para ir a mi ventana y prender un cigarro, el frio de la noche me pego en la cara haciendo que temblara un poco y extrañe a bella mas, nunca puedo dormir si ella no esta a mi alrededor

"Bah ya basta" dije soltando el cigarro, me puse unos jeans y una chamarra sobre mi playera, baje las escaleras en silencio y sali para tomar la bicicleta de emmett, el camino se me hace mas pesado y dificil que de costumbre, muero por verla por decirle que no me deje que la amo que la necesito

Me perdi en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta llegue en un segundo, estacione donde siempre la bici detras de los arboles y comence a trepar, es ya febrero asi que el frio, la nieve y el agua siempre estan presentes, el arbol estaba mas resbaladizo por la nieve pero no importa, me costo uno y la mitad del otro llegar a su ventana

Tenia una pequeña luz prendida, eso quiere decir que no esta dormida, abri con cuidado para no asustarla y senti el calor de su cuarto, entre con cuidado y gire para cerrarla, escuche unos ruiditos detras de mi y observe sobre mi hombro, estaba un poco tapada pero con los ojos cerrados, me gire para terminar de cerrar la ventana

Me pare frente a su cama y en eso hizo lo menos esperado por mi, lanzo las sabanas con un pequeño rugido como si le estorbaran, y dejo ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo brilloso por el sudor con las piernas semi abiertas y las rodillas dobladas, me salió el aire de golpe y abrí los ojos

Se esta tocando, mi bella mi angel se esta tocando! Es la cosa mas ... Excitante que he visto, pasaba su mano sobre toda su extensión, mientras la otra jugaba con sus pezones endurecidos, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta con los labios rojos y mojados, soltaba quejidos de vez en cuando

Y yo me quede como estúpido viéndola no se qué hacer si verla si ayudarla si llamarla, no se pero mi pantalón empieza a molestarme, por la obvia erección que me producia ver a mi novia masturbándose sin ninguna pena...sera por mi? En quien pensara?

Y si no es conmigo si se está tocando pensando en otro? Oh no no puedo obsesionarme por eso ahora, estaba batallando con mi demonio pero mi ángel soltó el mejor sonido resolviendo todo mi dilema

"Edward...bebé... asi" gimió moviendo su cadera contra su mano, me salió una enorme sonrisa y subió mi ego, que subió... se elevo hasta el cielo!

Necesito saber que piensa, que le estoy haciendo en su mente, "dime si te gusta corazón?" Le dije en voz baja "...mmm me encanta no pares" gimió

"dime que siga" le volví a decir mientras me quitaba la chamarra, los guantes y los zapatos " sigue sigue amo tu ...lengua" gimió entrecortado, mi lengua! Eso es

Me subí a la cama con cuidado y su olor me llego, su cuerpo brillaba, me acerqué para poderla saborear, su mano me estorbaba un poco pero la pude mover lentamente y remplazar su dedo con mi lengua "ohh sii" gimió arqueando su espalda y tocando sus senos con las manos, mmmm el mejor sabor del mundo lo tiene ella, sabe a... Miel, fresas y puro sexo

Gemía cada vez más fuerte, bajo su mano para tocar mi cabello, la paso por mi nuca acariciando todos mis mechones "amo tu cabello" dijo apenas audible "cabello?" Se pregunto ella sola, separe mi boca de ella para ver como abría los ojos de repente y me vio con la mirada sorprendida

"No pensé que fueras así de perversa swan" le dije sonriendo de lado y pasando mi lengua por mis labios para saborearla, sonrió enormemente y se paro para besarme, me acariciaba el cabello y cuello yo la tome por su rostro y espalda subiendo y bajando mi mano

Nuestros labios se movían en coordinación, nuestras lenguas recorrían la boca del otro y peleaban entre ellas, sujete su labio entre los míos y lo succione, me separe para verla aun con la sonrisa y abriendo lentamente los ojos

"Regresaste" suspiro mas para ella, "nunca fui a ningún lado amor" le dije acariciando su rostro " oh si, si lo hiciste, te fuiste muuuy lejos" dijo riéndose y supe lo que decía, no era el mismo de siempre

"Perdona..." Dije "shhhh no digas nada, solo desnúdate cullen" dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios, le alce una ceja y se rio sugestivamente, me pare para cumplir sus ordenes, me desnude ante su mirada de deseo y se sentó pegada a la cabecera

"siéntate cariño" dijo dando unos golpes en la cama, sonreí de lado y me senté frente a ella se acerco a mí y paso sus piernas estiradas sobre las mías que estaban al rededor de su cuerpo, los dos las teníamos abiertas, nos tragábamos con la mirada hasta que se cruzaron y nos sonrojamos al vernos

"quieres que te ayude a terminar lo que estabas haciendo?" Le pregunte pasando una mano en su costado "no, quiero que te toques y me veas haciendo lo mismo" dijo con la voz más grave y sensual "eres una perversa swan" le dije tomando mi miembro para acariciarlo se mordió un labio y su mano comenzó a pasar por su centro, comenzamos a gemir viéndonos a los ojos y bajando la mirada recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, nuestras manos se movían dándonos placer, estire mi otra mano para tomar su seno y jugar con su pezón

Nos movíamos casi en coordinación y nos reíamos sin dejar vernos "se siente tan bien, es lo mas excitante que he hecho bella" dije entrecortado ya siento la sensación de hormigueo y relajación en mi cuerpo "mhm yo...también...e..edward" dijo agitándose y alzando su cadera, observe su cuerpo temblando y la piel se le enchinaba "Aaahhh dios" dijo convulsionándose mas, se le pararon los pezones y se veía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios abiertos y los ojos cerrados

Me quede absorto viéndola mientras seguía el movimiento de mi mano de arriba a abajo, estoy a punto de explotar "déjame ayudarte" dijo tomando mi miembro con su mano tibia, me acerco a ella con la otra mano en mi nuca y me beso con una necesidad demandante, sentí mis músculos tensarse y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar junto con ese calor que subió a mi rostro, sus manos continuaron exprimiéndome hasta la última gota "ohh bebe" dije separándome de sus labios y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás

Me descargue en su mano y nuestros estómagos "eres más hermoso cuando te vienes" dijo riendo un poco, "que cursi swan" le dije riéndome también, me pare y salí sin ropa de su cuarto al baño con cuidado que charlie no anduviera por ahi

Regrese con un paño húmedo para limpiarnos "gracias bebe" me dijo depositándome un beso

"dormimos?" Le pregunte acomodando sus sabanas para taparnos, aunque me gustaría decirle todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, la vi bostezar y cerrar los ojos por un momento, se recostó en mi pecho abrazándome, justo el lugar donde pertenece

"te amo bella" dije dándole un beso en su cabeza, "yo también edward, te amo" dijo saliéndome una sonrisa enorme de mi boca


	53. él y yo

CAPITULO 51

ÉL Y YO

BPOV

Rodee sobre la cama sintiendo un calor intenso pero a la vez las sabanas acariciaban mi cuerpo desnudo dejandome un cosquilleo, abri los ojos lentamente y vi la luz del poco sol que asomaba entre las densas nubes, senti la mano suave de mi vida alrededor de mi cintura, estaba recostada sobre su pecho y escuchaba el ritmo lento de su corazon

Me asuste tanto al no saber que hacer al no saber si queria estar a mi lado todavia, me asuste al ver que simplemente lo estaba perdiendo, parecia un espectro sin ningun sentido en su vida

Levante la mirada y observe su rostro, su deslumbrante rostro, alce mi mano para pasarla por su suave y despeinado cabello, amo la sensacion de sus mechones cobrizos en mis manos, mis piernas las tengo enredadas con las suyas, lo siento tan cerca de mi

Una pequeña sonrisa surco en sus labios derepente haciendo que sonriera también, extrañe tanto ese gesto en su cara

"Como dormiste?" Me pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca varonil "perfectamente y tu?" Le dije acariciando su mejilla sintiendo el raspor suave de su barba

"Mmm excelente" dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos dandole la luz directa del sol, se le vieron de un intenso verde esmeralda que me deslumbro, abri la boca en forma de O, sonrio "que paso hermosa?" Me dijo acariciando mi cabello "tus ojos" le dije aun sorpendida "son tan brillantes" dije sonriendo, se apeno haciendo que se sonrojara levemente

"Tú haces que brillen bella" dijo abrazandome mas a el, "eso es tan...cursi edward" dije mordiendome mi labio

Soltó una carcajada enorme "Mmm gracias bella, yo abriendote mi corazon y tu burlandote" dijo romanticamente aun riendose un poco "ya me conoces" dije sin aguantarme y tomando sus labios rojos entre los mios, gemimos un poco besandonos, cada vez se hizo mas intenso jugando con nuestras lenguas, mi mano recorria su cuello y las suyas mi cuerpo entero

"Me podria pasar el dia entero besandote" susurro aun pegado a mis labios "no me molestaría en lo absoluto" dije dándonos pequeños besos, no podiamos separarnos ni un centimetro

"No quieres desayunar?" Dijo sonriendo con sus labios en mi cuello "si" dije porque rugio mi estomago, "pero no me quiero parar" dije bajando mi boca hasta su cuello largo

"Eso será un poco difícil" decia pasando su lengua en mi hombro "oooo podemos quedarnos aqui, acurrucandonos" dije gimiendo

"Acurrucándonos?...eso es tan de abuela bella" dijo riendose viendome a los ojos, le pegue levemente en el hombro haciendo puchero, se rio mas "no esta charlie?" Pregunto acariciando mi espalda negué con mi cabeza en su pecho otravez

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento sintiendo nuestros cuerpos unidos en perfecta armonia como dos piezas de rompecabezas, frunci el ceño recordando que casi lo pierdo, no sé qué haría si hubiera decidido separarnos

"Perdóname bella" dijo acariciando mi ceño con un dedo para quitar la arruga en el, como si pudiera leer mi mente "no puedo evitarlo, no sé qué me paso, no estaba presente" dijo con los ojos un poco vidriosos, coloque mis manos bajo mi mentón para verlo mejor

"Necesito que sepas que nunca nunca he querido separarme de ti, todo se derrumbo en mi bella, pero ya estoy mejor, alguien me abrio los ojos" dijo sonriendo un poco pero sus ojos cada vez se humedecian mas, "me crees cierto? Me crees que aun te amo?" pregunto con los ojos dudosos, "por supuesto amor, lo se asi como espero que tu sepas que yo tambien te amo, siempre lo haré" le dije con un nudo en la garganta

"Lo sé, no sé cómo lo haces pero lo se" dijo jalandome para depositarme un beso humedo, tomo mi labio entre los suyos y jalo un poco haciendo que mi cuerpo sintiera una descarga, gemi y sonrio soltandome

"Adoro cuando gimes" me dijo sonriendo de lado "presumido, no siempre gimo por ti eh" dije pegandole levemente en el pecho, me vio con una ceja levantada

"Gimo cuando como un helado, cuando hago ejercicio, cuando levanto un calcetin de debajo de mi cama" dije como si fuera obvio,

Solto otra hermosa carcajada "que lastima pense que te gustaba lo que hacia" dijo pensativo pero sonriendo "pues para que veas que no" obvio el sarcasmo salió, "claro bella, sigue creyendo eso" dijo presumido y yo rodee los ojos

Me jalo de la nuca acercandome a su boca, y una vez mas nos besamos con pasion recorriamos nuestros labios nuestras lenguas, nos mordiamos nos lamiamos gemiamos, me tomo del hombro y nos rodeo en la cama quedando sobre mi

Beso mi cuello mi clavicula, pasaba su lengua por la extension de mis hombros, yo besaba su mejilla y su cuello cuando se acercaba lo suficiente, bajo por mi pecho y paso rapido su lengua por mi pezon, arque la espalda, y lo tomo entre sus labios, abrio los ojos para verme y me perdi en el bosque verde de sus ojos

Soltó mi pezón dándome un beso entre mis senos y recosto su cabeza sobre ellos con los ojos cerrados, nuestros cuerpos estaban entrelazados una vez mas pareciamos un nudo

"Sabes la idea de carlisle, cierto?" Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, me sorprendio un poco pero supe a lo que se referia, no dije nada no quiero que se enoje

"Piensas que es una buena idea?" Me pregunto viendome y trazando lineas sobre mi hombro, lo vi con miedo "bella no me voy a enojar bebe" dijo sonriendo un poco "solo quiero saber que opinas" dijo aun con sus caricias

Solté el aire "si me parece lo mejor, deben de pagar lo que hicieron" dije viendo como fruncia el ceño y bajaba la mirada, sus labios se trazaron hacia abajo, se quedó pensativo por un momento, acaricie su cabello

"Irías conmigo?" Pregunto triste, sabia que me diria eso, muero por ir por apoyarlo por tomarle la mano en ese momento pero ... "Me encantaria edward, pero no tengo dinero para pagar un viaje a londres" le dije tomando su mejilla

"No me importa, si tu no vas no quiero ir" dijo abriendo los ojos y viendome "sabes que mis padres lo pagarian" me dijo rogandome

"Yo no quiero eso bebe" dije "te necesito ahí bella, porfavor ven conmigo" dijo con los ojos vidriosos, no puedo resistirme a eso

"Iré bebe te lo prometo como sea ire, te amo" le dije viendo como le regresaba el brillo a sus ojos, sonrio y me beso otravez acariciando sus labios sobre los mios, nos rodo otravez y quede sobre el sin separar nuestros labios

"Mmm que hora es?" Le pregunte despues de unos minutos de besarnos y besarnos pasando mi lengua para saborearlo sobre mis labios "no tengo idea, quieres ir a algun lado?" Dijo pegando sus labios a los míos "no" dije mordiendo su rojo y antojable labio

Nos recostamos una vez mas cerrando los ojos por unos minutos, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo el calor de las sabanas, levantaba mi rostro para besar su cuello su hombro y volvia a recostarme sobre su pecho

"Necesito ir al baño pero no quiero" dijo riendose, presione su estomago riendome "no bella!" grito parándose sobre sus codos "que" dije inocentemente "eres malvada" dijo dándome un beso y levantandose con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo "no no me quiero separar de ti, estas calientito" le dije sujetandome de su cuello fuerte y rodeándolo con mis piernas, "bella en serio necesito ir" dijo serio pero riendose

"No" negué abrazándolo más y poniendo mí cabeza sobre su hombro "ok tendre que hacer contigo sobre mí como simio" dijo abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia el baño, no parece que haga esfuerzo alguno por cargarme

"No eres capaz" le dije retandolo "no crees que lo haga?" Dijo con la ceja alzada, negue con la cabeza "en serio mi necesidad es muy grande y por eso me vale madres que estes colgada sobre mi" dijo muy varonil "amo que digas groserias" le dije mordiendome un labio, se rio "lo sé, eres una perversa ya te lo dije" dijo alzando la tapa del escusado y abri lo ojos viendolo

"Te lo dije" dijo riéndose "eeewww eres un asco cullen" grite soltándome y corriendo a mi cuarto, escuche su risa detras de mi

Entro con la mirada de triunfo y cerro la puerta detras de el poniendole seguro, lo vi asqueada por lo que hizo pero al ver su cuerpo desnudo paseando por mi recamara sin pena alguna se me quito, lo vi como paseaba viendo las fotos de mi pared "creo que nunca había puesto tanta atención a tu cuarto" decía tomando un cactus que tenía en el escritorio y pinchándose el solo en su dedo, seguía recorriendo y yo seguía recorriéndolo a el

Vi su espalda arqueada en esa perfecta línea que la recorre terminando en sus dos pequeños huequitos que tiene arriba de su trasero, sus piernas largas y musculosas sin perder la forma, lisas y blancas con sus vellos apenas notables dorados a la luz, no pude resistirme a sentirlo otra vez, me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras seguía inspeccionando mis cosas sobre el escritorio

"ven" dije alzando mi mano para que la tomara, volteo sobre su hombro con el control de mi aparato de música, sonrió y camino hacia mi tomando mi mano, lo coloque en medio de mis piernas mi cabeza daba a su abdomen tan torneado en esos pequeños cuadros, duros y suaves, vi de cerca su piel tan clara que le resaltaban las venas en la perfecta V debajo de su ombligo, una pequeña línea de bellos dorados la decorar a la perfección, parece su piel de porcelana, pase mis manos por sus piernas lo rodee hasta llegar a su trasero, lo tome y lo apreté haciendo que sacara una risa y negara "tú y tu fascinación" dijo aventando el control a mi cama

"es imposible" decía mordiéndome el labio, me acerque a él para pasar mi nariz por toda su extensión del abdomen, me entro su olor a miel, sol, trigo, no se un olor delicioso que me produce felicidad, subí la mirada sin despegar mis labios de su piel y vi su duro pecho, formados por esas pequeñas ondas de músculos en sus costillas terminando en sus hombros varoniles y bien formados, su clavícula resalta en cada respirar de su pecho, subí mas la mirada y vi ese bosque en el que me puedo perder por días, la mirada obscura que le sale cuando se excita o cuando se enoja

"ya terminaste tu inspección?" dijo riéndose y tomando mi cabello para pasarlo detrás de mi cuello, negué sonrojándome y pegándolo más a mí, sentía su semi erección en mi pecho "eres una creatura de tantas cualidades que difícilmente terminaría mi inspección" le dije sonrojándome más, sonrió de lado "creatura?" dijo levantando la ceja y asentí "difícilmente eres humano, vas más allá" dije tontamente, "claro se me olvidaba que ya sabias mi secreto" dijo pegándose en la frente y negando "así es, un vampiro como olvidarlo" dije riéndome

Negó sonriendo y acaricio mi cabello "no sabes cómo amo tu cabello", "pensaba cortarlo un poco" dije apenada es verdad ya necesito un corte "no! Ni se te ocurra swan" dijo abriendo los ojos amenazante "está bien no lo hare, cálmate, pero el día que lo tenga como estropajo tú me cepillaras" dije sentándome en medio de la cama y cruzándome de brazos, nunca he sido tan liberal de andar desnuda frente a mis novios pero con él no me siento incomoda en lo absoluto, será porque siempre me mira como si fuera el diamante más preciado del mundo?

Rodeo mi cama y se acostó sobre la misma almohada donde durmió, me jalo para quedar sobre el otra vez, tomo mi nuca y paso su lengua por mis labios, gemí un poco pero decidí molestarlo "ewww Edward" dije limpiándome con la sabana, abrió los ojos de repente pero pronto los entrecerró, "te da asco mi saliva?" decía con la mirada juguetona "un poco la verdad" dije presumida viéndome las uñas "ósea que si hago esto te molesta?" dijo pasando su lengua por mi cuello, mis vellos se erizaron "mhmm" dije

"ah sí? Y si hago esto?" dijo pasando su lengua por mi mandíbula, "e-eww" dije sintiendo endurecerse mis pezones sobre su pecho, me rodo para quedar sobre mi "y esto?" dijo tomando mi pezón con su lengua y labios, paso varias veces su lengua jugando y yo sentí esas punzadas en el centro de mi cuerpo

"te molesta? Te da asco?" dijo presumido "si tú crees?" me salió la voz más ronca de lo normal y sonrió ampliamente "si claro lo creo" dijo quitándose sobre mí y poniéndose boca abajo a mi lado, que? Lo vi confundida "no te estaba aplastando?" dijo como si nada, "no me importa que me aplastes, tenerte sobre mi es mejor que una sábana de seda" le dije sobando su espalda levemente, se encogió un poco y giro su cabeza para dar hacia la ventana, quite rápidamente mi mano pero no dije nada para no incomodarlo

Se quedó un rato así jugando con su mano estirada en la agujeta de su tenis que estaba en el suelo, me pare para estirarme un poco "voy al baño" le dije besando su cabeza "mhm" dijo pero animado, decidí aplicar la misma de él y salir como dios me trajo al mundo al baño, que miedo que de repente llegara mi padre y me viera así, que oso! Pensé corriendo mejor al baño

Hice mis necesidades y me arregle un poco el cabello, no lo amarre sabiendo que de todas formas Edward me lo soltaría, ya estaba largo me podía cubrir los pechos con él, me lave la cara, los dientes me pellizque las mejilla para que saliera un poco de color y salí

Entre a mi cuarto y vi el cuerpo hermoso perfecto de mi novio a lo largo de la cama en la misma posición donde lo deje,

Me iba a aventar sobre el para jugar pero algo me dijo que no sería buena idea, rodee para ver su rostro y me dio ternura lo que vi, estaba completamente dormido con la boca semi abierta y sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto beso, su brazo colgaba a un lado de la cama aun con la agujeta entre sus dedos

Me acosté lentamente a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en su espalda jale las sabanas para cubrirnos ya que empezaba a nevar afuera, me quede así un rato escuchando el ritmo de su corazón junto con su respiración, observe una vez más las cicatrices que trazaban su espalda y brazo y me encogí ante el recuerdo del video, cerré los ojos sin poder evitar que una gota de mis lágrimas cayera sobre su espalda, la esparcí con mi dedo sobre su piel suavemente, me pegue más a él con mis piernas y su calor me rodeo jalándome al sueño junto a el

_Cowboy…cowboy….., well i´m packing up my game and I'm a head-out west..where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breast…find a nest in the hills, chill like a flint_

Escuché a lo lejos sin abrir los ojos, después de unos minutos otra vez _Cowboy…cowboy….., well i´m packing up my game and I'm a head-out west..where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breast…find a nest in the hills, chill like a flint, _ugggh qué es eso!

Se calló y a los pocos segundos otra vez _Cowboy…cowboy….., well i´m packing up my game and I'm a head-out west..where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breast…find a nest in the hills, chill like a flint, _pude por fin reconocer la canción de kid rock – cowboy y supuse era un celular

"ugghhh!" rugió Edward levantando el brazo y buscando su celular del pantalón justo debajo de la cama "que es?" rugió con la voz ronca y con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido con el teléfono en su oreja "si no pasa nada" dijo más calmado "estábamos dormidos" dijo un poco exasperado "lo se…..lo sé!" grito abriendo los ojos "perdón jasper" dijo más bajo "yo le digo, adiós" dijo por ultimo colgando el teléfono y dejándolo sobre la mesa a lado de la cama "jasper te manda saludos" dijo como si nada

"que fue eso?" le dije aun sobre su espalda "estaban preocupados de que no llegara a la casa y mandaron a jasper para hablarme y me regaño….." dijo riéndose, "que le pasa!" dijo soltando una carcajada y seguí su risa "no pueden vivir sin ti" dije recostándome sobre el "perdón por quedarme dormido bella" me sorprendió

"fue lo más tierno que he visto además te veías tan relajado que también me dormí" dije dándole un beso en su cabeza antes de que rodara otra vez quedando yo sobre su pecho, tomo mi pierna y la paso sobre las suyas quedando una vez más pegados

"porque estas tan calientita?" dijo tomando un labio entre los suyos, "mmmm porque estábamos tapados?" dije sobre sus labios como si fuera obvio "me refiero aquí" y paso su mano sobre mi sexo, abrí los ojos y sonrió "claro que no!" le grite sonrojándome, "claro que si lo siento sobre mis piernas" dijo aun rozando sus labios en mi boca "que estabas soñando depravada?" Me dijo riendose pero tomando tiernamente mi labio para jalarlo

"Edward llevamos toda la manana besandonos, tocandonos y me has cachondeado, como quieres que este?" Le dije bajando por su rostro con mis labios hasta su cuello, "acaso tu no lo sientes?" Pregunte pasando mi lengua por su clavicula

Me sujeto de la cintura pegandome mas y senti su dura ereccion en mi muslo "tu que crees?" Dijo con la voz ronca sobre mi cabello, regrese a sus labios y nos volvimos a besar rozando nuestros labios nuestras lenguas, nos mordiamos, me separe para pasar mi lengua por sus labios como una paleta de hielo, la recorri varias veces sintiendo su respiracion acelerada, ese ronroneo en su pecho comenzo y sonrei un poco

"Que es preciosa?" Pregunto sobre mis labios "nada gatito" dije riendome mas se separo para verme confundido "gatito?"

"Jajaja si me encanta que empieces a ronronear" le dije tomando su pecho, "claro que no ronroneo que te pasa!" Dijo ofendido "obvio que si que no te escuchas?" Le dije y se puso serio "bella los gatos ronronean yo no soy uno" dijo pero un poco divertido

"No eres una pantera baghee?" Le dije burlandome y rodeo lo ojos sin decir nada "lo eres corazón eres mi gatito hasta los ojos los tienes como felino" dije besandolo y sobando su cabello "bah como quieras" dijo dandome el avion

Me reí fuerte de su cara tomo el control del aparato y me vio "que estabas escuchando?" Me pregunto y me encogí de hombros…. lo necesito, deseo sentirlo una vez mas me acerque para besarlo y puso play tirando el control al suelo para tomarme de la cintura, nos reimos al sonido del golpe del control

Colorblind de counting crows sono en el aparato, nos besamos al ritmo de la musica y nos moviamos, sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo y yo tomaba su cabello no quiero bajar mis manos mas alla para evitar un ataque suyo

Me sujeto y me cargo un poco para ponerme sobre el, senti su ereccion sobar mi entrada y los dos gemimos, la sabana empezaba a pegarse a nuestros cuerpos y comenzamos a sentir calor

Seguimos besandonos en el cuello, los hombros y regresabamos a la boca, yo gemia sin querer y su ronroneo comenzo, "aghh" rugio fuerte llegandome hasta mi centro nos rodeo y quedo sobre mi, me beso pasando su lengua por mis labios abiertos e hinchados por su barba

Siguio bajando hasta mi pecho oliendolo y besandolo, tomo mi pezon con su boca y jugaba con el pasando al otro, se sujetaba con una mano a la cama para no poner su peso sobre mi, pero yo lo abrace con piernas y brazos para sentirlo cerca "te amo" le dije sobando su cabello y cuello

La cancion cambio a change de deftones y una vez mas nos moviamos al ritmo, senti su cuerpo moviendose sobre mi llevandome a la luna, cada vez me sentia mas excitada y lo necesitaba, alzo el rostro y me beso como nunca lo habia hecho tan apasionado tan necesitado gemimos fuerte y comenzamos a sudar, su mano bajo hasta mi centro y comenzo a masajearme arquee la espalda y hundi mi cabeza en la almohada

"Te necesito bella" me dijo con la voz ronca y exitante, senti una fuente punzada "tomame" dije sin aire senti miedo ante el rechazo que esperaba como siempre, continuo besandome hasta tomar el lobulo de mi oreja y jugar con el

"Tan humeda por mi, te amo" ronroneo en mi oido llevandome a la cima solté un fuerte gemido, "condón?" Pregunto haciendo que abriera los ojos y mi vagina salto de felicidad

"En el cajon" gemi las palabras se estiro sobre mi para buscarlos y yo bese su costilla expuesta ante mi, pase mi lengua por su extension y lo mordi levemente solto un rugido bajo excitante

Regreso a mi boca y me beso una vez mas le rodee el cuerpo con todo mi ser, lo sentia tan cerca que senti sus latidos en mi cuerpo, la musica seguia cambiando con el mismo ritmo

Tomo el paquete con sus dientes y lo rompio sacando el condon yo lo besaba en el cuello en su hombro con mis manos en su nuca mis piernas estan a su alrededor no quiero separarme de el ni un centímetro, sentí su mano en su miembro colocándose el preservativo hacia tanto calor que nuestros cuerpos estaban húmedo

Se coloco en posición y me vio a los ojos tan intenso que me perdi en ellos "eres mi vida" dijo entrando en mí, lo sentía duro y largo dentro llenandome completamente, una vez mas senti una punzada de dolor pero seguida por un placer y amor intenso

"Si que eres grande cullen" dije riendo y tomando su cabello "perdon bella" dijo preocupado y apenado " te estas disculpando por tenerla grande?" Pregunte riendome mas, se quedo pensativo por uno segundos y asintio "creo que si" dijo sacando un pequeño puchero viéndose tan tierno

"Ughh ven aqui" le rugi tomando su nuca para acercarlo mas, comenzo a moverse dentro de mi llenandome completamente, alce mi cadera para profundizar y pronto tomamos un ritmo coordinado entre los dos y con la musica que retumbaba

Tomo una pierna mía y la subió sobre su brazo y continuo entrando y saliendo gemi como nunca siento tanto placer que es doloroso, un dolor bueno un dolor de querer explotar en un orgasmo masivo

Nos veiamos y sonreiamos para continuar besándonos, su mano recorria mi cuerpo tomando mi rostro mis senos jugar con mis pezones, comenzo a moverse en forma de circulo tocando cada parte de mis entrañas, me llevo al cielo, explote arqueandome y levantando mi cuerpo empujando el suyo, temblaba todo me temblaba y gemí fuerte con un calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo caí desvanecida con una enorme sonrisa "estas bien?" Pregunto sonriendo pero preocupado ante la carcajada que me salió "si si estoy bien! estoy de maravilla!" Grite haciendo que sonriera fuerte me beso aun dentro de mi, solto mi pierna y las cerro debajo de el ohh dios lo sentia tan perferctamente dentro

Me beso sin moverse por un rato para que mi corazon se tranquilizara, asenti cuando me vio preguntandome con los ojos la musica seguia con un ritmo exiquisito, nos rodeo y quede sobre el tomando el control me mordi un labio y sonrio fuerte, comence a moverme con mis manos sobre su pecho, con mucha fuerza evitaba acariciarlo me sujete fuerte a el moviendome para que entrara y saliera, lo sentía tan profundo que mi cadera reacciono moviéndose sobre él nos veíamos con tanto amor a los ojos hasta que no pude más y solté un gemí arqueándome "bella" dijo sin aire y me asuste lo vi parando mis movimientos

"Tus uñas bebe, se me ecajan" dijo riendo y quite mis manos de su pecho "perdon amor" dije preocupada mordiendome mi labio "no pasa nada" dijo sujetando mi cadera para moverme sobre el gemi ante la sensacion y continue mi ritmo, mis manos descansaron sobre mis piernas y las suyas seguían recorriendo mis piernas jalándome para coordinarnos, doblo sus rodillas y alzaba su cadera para profundizar más moviéndonos como uno solo

Sentia otravez esa sensacion de calor, juro que las ventanas estaba empañadas por nuestros cuerpos calientes mis manos subieron por mi cuerpo y comence a tocar mis senos, arqueandome, sentia sus manos recorrer mi vientre mis piernas, gemia y rugia deliciosamente

"Ven aqui" dijo sentandose y jalandome para quedar sobre sus piernas sin separarnos un centimetro lo abrace por su cuello y sentí su pecho pegado al mío, besaba sus hombros los mordia mientras sus manos llevaban el ritmo de sus estocadas

"Te sientes tan bien preciosa, tan mia tan perfecta" me decia al oido haciendo que punzara mi centro a su alrededor, me movia sobre el tan facilmente "necesito sentirte...necesito sentir que explotas bebe" decía gimiendo "lo harías?... te vienes por mi otra vez?" Me pregunto besando mi cuello y senti ese cosquilleo otravez "rapido" dije entrecortado y sus manos comenzaron a alzarme y sentarme rapidamente sobre el, mis pezones rosaban su pecho haciendo que sintiera la friccion y me exitara mas, me arque y dio una estocada profunda haciendo que explotara una vez mas tomo mi pezon con su boca y mi cuerpo temblo y temblo alce la cara para soltar un rugido y dejar que el orgasmo me llenara

Baje de golpe sobre el sonriendo como estupida otravez, lo vi que sonreia "buena niña" dijo presumido tomando mi cabello para pasarlo detras de mi cuello, me seco el sudor un poco con su mano y yo estaba hiperventilando

"Acaso pusiste ese disco a proposito?" Dijo riendose y moviendose un poco dentro de mi sin llegar a profundizar, escuche cry to me, me rei y negue "no, fue una coincidencia" dije suspirando recuperando el aire, mis manos querian acariciarlo pero las deje sobre sus hombros

_Señores y señoras edward cullen es un dios en la cama!_

"Has que me venga bella" me dijo sonriendo de lado con una mirada tan excitante que llego hasta mi vagina "y yo soy la perversa?" Le dije alzando una ceja, se rio y se recargo sobre sus manos en la cama, lo imite y quedamos solo unidos por nuestro sexo

Alzo su cadera penetrándome mas y yo la baje profundizando, nos moviamos asi con nuestras miradas en los ojos del otro, él entrecerraba los ojos llenos de placer y continuamos moviendonos, se escuchaba solo nuestros gemidos y la música, abrió la boca un poco para respirar

Seguimos en ritmo y sentia como entraba profundo y salia de mi casi por completo para volver a entrar formaba un 8 con su cadera y sentí cada pliegue de su miembro por lo sensible que estaba, su cabeza fue hacia atras y comenzo a moverse mas rapido girando su cadera tocando cada punto dentro de mi, su cuerpo se constrastaba en cada musculo marcandolo divinamente, el sudor recorria su pecho y mis manos morian por recorrerlo

Estiro su mano y llevo un dedo a mi clitoris jugando con el, me arquee mientras se seguia moviendo rápidamente en círculo alzando su cadera, se escuchaba el golpe de nuestros cuerpos que chocaban "bella….voy a….."Gimio y supe que iba a explotar lo vi como cerro los ojos y sus sobadas continuaron en mi punto, cerre un poco los ojos pero los abri de golpe para verlo sin querer perderme un segundo de su orgasmo

Alzaba su cadera marcando su abdomen, hizo su cabeza hacia atras y solto un gemido profundo desde su pecho, abrio los labios y saco su lengua dejandola sobre su labio

Comenzo a temblar sin dejar de moverse alzando mas y profundizando sus estocadas, se estaba viniendo y fue la vision mas excitante que he visto "ohh dios" gimió bajo con la voz ronca, seguía gimiendo con su lengua paseando sobre sus labios y ante tal vista tuve que explotar otravez, lo senti palpitar dentro de mi

Gemi explotando una vez mas girando mi cadera sobre su miembro aun viniendose, senti el calor en mi rostro y sonrei respirando agitadamente, 3 estupidas veces! Tres hizo que me viniera! Oh dios, me desplome sobre su pecho y me abrazo tratando de controlar nuestra respiración, estábamos con el corazón alocado sentía su pulso bajo mi piel sensible, después de un rato sin decir nada solo sintiéndonos bajo su cadera para salir de mi

Sonrei y baje mi mano para quitarle el preservativo con cuidado le hice nudo y me pare para tirarlo a la basura y mis piernas flaquearon "lo va a ver charlie" me dijo preocupado pero riéndose de mi gire para verlo sobre mi hombro y sonreí "y quien crees que me los dio?" Le dije "oh" solo dijo alzando las cejas

"Ven" dijo jalandome para recostarme a su lado con nuestras piernas unidas, nos vimos por un momento, acariciaba mi costado dibujando sobre mi cuerpo, obvio mis manos estaban quietas sobre su brazo "te amo princesa" dijo sonriendo de lado, se veia sonrojado y brilloso por el sudor

"Yo tambien con todo mi corazón" le dije acercándome para besarlo, juro que mis labios arden de tanto beso, se recargo sobre su brazo pensativo con la mirada perdida detrás de mi cabeza, no puedo creer que por fin se dejara llevar por la pasión, nos dejáramos llevar más bien, es lo más increíble que he sentido tenerlo dentro de mi unidos sin nada que nos pudiera separar, lo observe y seguía pensativo pero con la mirada relajada y brillosa, movió los ojos para verme y sonrió un poco

"tienes hambre?" dijo acariciando mi mejilla, asentí y sonrió "vamos por algo de comer que yo estoy a punto de tragarte" dijo levantándose sobre su codo lo vi sugestivamente "pero no de buena forma bella!" se quejó riendo y parándose de la cama, se agacho para apagar el aparato que seguía tocando música y observe una vez más su hermoso cuerpo, tenía unas pequeñas marcas en su pecho y me sonroje tapándome con la almohada

"que pasa princesa?" dijo jalando la almohada para verme, alce mi dedo y le toque sus rayitas rojas "perdóname" me mordí un labio bajando la mirada, "bella que me hicieras eso lo sentí hasta el alma" dijo y vi su rostro lo lastime más de lo que pensé! "porque significa la pasión que te estaba haciendo sentir, dolió pero de buena forma" dijo acariciando mi cabello "no estás enojado?" le dije sonrojada "estás loca? Por supuesto que no podría enojarme contigo porque me entierres las uñas mientras te co…." Se calló de golpe y sonrió apenado "ya sabes" dijo

"dilo! Anda dilo, hacer – el - amor" le dije como maestra enseñando a un niño a hablar, negó "no lo voy a decir no puedo me da pena decirlo, me da….no se es tan cursi decir eso" dijo moviendo las manos y torciendo la boca en una mueca

"ósea puedes cantarme, hacerme de comer, decirme princesa y otras cosas similares que son igual de cursi pero no puedes decir hacer el amor" decía pensativa pero burlándome de él, "así es, algún problema con eso? Si quieres no vuelvo hacer todas esas cosas" me reclamo cruzándose de brazos "no no, si a esas vamos ahí lo dejamos" conteste moviendo mis manos y parándome de la cama

Sonrió triunfador "vamos a bañarnos?" dije rodeando los ojos y sacando alguna ropa "si pero…." Lo vi que me veía apenado "pero?"

"podemos….bañarnos en mi casa?...es más grande" dijo lo último casi inaudible y puse las manos en mi cadera "mira riquillo que mi baño no sea lo suficientemente grande para ti…" conteste enojada pero me callo poniendo su mano en mi boca

"y que tal si llega Charlie y descubre que nos estamos bañando juntos?" dijo alzando la ceja y deje de protestar, en eso tiene razón, asentí aun con su mano en mi boca "no vas a gritar?" pregunto sonriendo y negué como niña buena "ok" y bajo su mano "tonto!" le grite girando para seguir sacando mi ropa y vestirme, el tomo sus prendas del suelo y comenzó a vestirse también sonriendo divinamente

"bicicleta" suspire la palabra "vamos a ir a desayunar en bicicleta?" pregunte señalando nuestro transporte "otra vez te quejas de que no sea tu carroza plateada? Como crees que vine en la noche" dijo subiéndose a ella y alzando su brazo para que me subiera detrás de él "ughh" dije abrazándolo fuerte y sintiendo su duro abdomen

El aire frio se sentía delicioso después de una mañana muuuy calurosa no tengo idea de que hora sea y no quiero saber, no quiero que este día se acabe ha estado tan perfecto que siempre quiero estar así solo él y yo en nuestro mundo amándonos, jugando, platicando y sonriendo

"donde quieres desayunar?" preguntó sobre su hombro con sus mejillas rojas por el frio y el calor del ejercicio "donde sea" dije recargándome en su espalda y tomando sus muslos arriba, abajo, arriba abajo se movían cuando pedaleaba, jugué sobándolo un poco necesito sentirlo otra vez subí mi mano hasta su …."bella! voy a chocar pervertida!" grito sacándome de mi burbuja pornográfica lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente y me puse roja sin decirle nada lo abrace fuerte por su abdomen y deje mis manos quietas

Llegamos a un restaurancito muy acogedor que desprendía un olor a hot cakes, entramos tomados de la mano estaban ahí algunos padres de nuestros compañeros de escuela saludamos con una sonrisa a algunos y nos sentamos a lado de una ventana, platicamos de cosas banales ordenamos hot cakes de sabores diferentes, sonreíamos y jugueteábamos tocándonos de repente, bueno el a mi yo trataba de controlar mis inquietas manos, nos besábamos y comíamos, pase un rato excelente a su lado haciendo cosas comunes y corrientes, salimos después de un rato de estar ahí para dirigirnos a su casa, necesito un baño ya! Me siento pegajosa por el sudor de la mañana

"vaya edward anthony cullen!" dijo Carlisle parado en la puerta viéndonos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido nunca lo había visto así de enojado con uno de sus hijos y me encogí escondiéndome detrás de Edward, me tomo la mano apretándola un poco para tranquilizarme "lo siento papa se nos fue el tiempo" dijo apenado frente a su padre que se veía imponente con ese semblante y muy sexy por cierto_ bella por dios_

"pudiste avisar que salías en medio de la noche" dijo aun enojado sin relajar su postura "saben perfecto que me voy a dormir con bella cuando se va a su casa" dijo Edward un poco tenso y Carlisle abrió los ojos

"oh, no sabían?" dije Edward apenado "mis hermanos lo saben!" decía defendiéndose ante la mirada enojada de su padre

"jasper nos dijo dónde estabas pero no está bien que te desaparezcas, me entendiste?" le dijo suspirando pero aun tenso "no es para tanto Carlisle no es como si fuera a hacer algo!" dijo Edward más alto y poniéndose más tenso

"Edward entiende que nos preocupas, sé que eres independiente siempre lo has sido, pero estabas pasando por un mal momento desconectado de la realidad y de repente desapareces varias horas, que querías que pensáramos?" dijo su padre más calmado pero con el rostro preocupado, Edward suspiro y apreté su mano para que se tranquilizara, me vio de reojo y asintió "lo se perdón padre no lo volveré hacer" le dijo sonriendo levemente

Carlisle lo miro por unos segundos y respiro hondo "está bien, pasen" dijo moviéndose para abrirnos camino "así que…..todas las noches te escapas? Y te vas en bici como puedo ver?" dijo viendo la bicicleta que Edward dejo fuera del garaje, me puse roja

"solo cuando duerme en su casa" dijo Edward con voz baja, "mhm" asintió Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, entramos a la casa y Edward me guio a su recamara en seguida cerrando la puerta

"uff pensé que se iba a poner fea la cosa" dije sentándome en su cama "no es para tanto pensé que lo sabían pero creo que metí la pata y hable de más" dijo botándose de la risa "ahora si vamos a bañarnos, quieres?" dijo jalándome y dándome un rápido beso húmedo, era la primera vez que nos bañábamos juntos y me encantaba la idea

Nos metimos bajo el chorro de agua caliente, amo su baño completamente de cristal sin cortinas ni nada daba al bosque denso y es imposible ver desde afuera, al menos que alguien se trepara a un árbol

Me bañó lentamente, tallaba mi cuerpo con tanta ternura que mi cuerpo se erizaba, alzaba mi brazo para pasar el paño con jabón sobre mi costado desde mi cadera hasta la palma de mi mano, me volteo para acariciar y lavar mi espalda mi trasero y piernas, gemí sin querer y se rio

"mmm te gusta lo que hago?" dijo enjabonando mis piernas y yo gemí más "amo tus manos en mi cuerpo" dije sujetándome de la pared por la falta de equilibrio que empecé a sentir, se levantó y me llevo al chorro de agua para enjabonarme, tenía el ceño fruncido

"que pasa hermoso?" dije acariciando sus labios "nada…."suspiro

"amo tus manos en mi cuerpo también bella pero….." suspiro más "es difícil, perdón" dijo quitándome un poco de jabón en mi hombro

"no me importa Edward, poco a poco lo sabes" le dije y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios "te tengo una sorpresa ahora que terminemos" dijo mordiéndose un labio

Solo algunas partes pude enjabonar de su cuerpo no quiero presionarlo, terminamos de bañarnos y salimos para secarnos, repitió lo mismo tallo mi cuerpo con la toalla para secar cualquier gota de agua, hasta lo más profundo de mi ser seco y yo me reí "es para que no te salgan honguitos" dijo riéndose y terminando de secar hasta mis pies

Salió a su cuarto para vestirse dejándome en el baño para terminar de arreglarme, necesito ponerme un poco de maquillaje cepillar mi cabello en fin esas cosas que la mujer necesita hacer para embellecerse, salí y vi que ya estaba vestido y sobre su cama me coloque entre sus piernas y me rodeo como serpiente por mi cintura agarrando mi trasero y apretándolo le alce una ceja y se rio "que, yo no puedo tener una fascinación también?" dijo muy inocente, me agache un poco para besarlo y sacudir su cabello para secarlo

"y mi sorpresa?" le pregunte y se puso rojo

"y eso? Porque te sonrojas cullen" dije acariciando su mejilla caliente "necesito que cierres los ojos mientras te lo doy" dijo y yo estire mi mano en forma de recibir algo cerrando mis ojos "ok" dije y se rio fuerte

"no bella, siéntate en el sillón y cierra los ojos" dijo y abrí los ojos en sospecha "no es nada malo, que me crees" dijo jalándome hacia el sillón y se dirigió a su guitarra "compuse una canción…..bueno más bien te compuse una canción pero me voy a poner de mil colores si me ves mientras canto, cierra los ojos" dijo poniéndose la guitarra

"no sería la primera vez que me cantas" dije para bajar su vergüenza "si pero no era una composición mía y menos siento tú la inspiración" dijo rojo, amo a ese lado suyo tierno y penoso

"en serio lo hiciste?" pregunte sorprendida por su sorpresa cómo es posible que esta creatura tan hermosa haga esas cosas por mí, la forma de demostrarme su amor es sorprendente cada día

"claro y no fue difícil, ahora ciérralos…espero te guste" dijo en un susurro y lo obedecí "por supuesto que me encantara" dije con los ojos cerrados

"apenas esta mañana encontré la frase perfecta que me faltaba" y comenzó los acordes de su guitarra con un ritmo lento pero con un sonido agradable y después de unos segundos su voz ronca penetrante y suave comenzó, puse todos mis sentidos en la canción

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

Mi corazón se quiso salir con los primeros acordes, lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder detenerlas y una sonrisa enorme tenía en mi boca al escuchar los que su corazón decía en la canción

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

Su voz salía fácilmente con un tono suave pero varonil y no podía dejar de llorar pero no de tristeza de felicidad absoluta, sujete fuerte el sillón para no abalanzarme sobre él y mantuve los ojos apretados mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
**And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love  
**

Lo dijo! Abrí los ojos para verlo y me sonrió sonreí fuerte volviendo a cerrar los ojos

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend…

Termino con la voz sedosa y grave, finalizo los acordes y abrí los ojos para verlo dejar su guitarra y sonreír, "te gusto?" dijo apenado mordiéndose un labio

"que si me gusto? Ni si quiera tienes que preguntarlo!" grite para abalanzarme y pasar mis piernas por su cadera se rio sujetándome fuerte y dar un paso hacia atrás para no caer, lo bese disfrutando su dulce sabor, sabor a miel me sujetaba de mi trasero con sus manos y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, camino hacia su cama y me recostó con el encima de mi

Nos besamos por unos minutos más, bajo su boca a mi cuello y yo hice lo mismo bese su cuello oliendo y absorbiendo su olor a Edward, a hombre y dulce "te amo tanto bella no sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, no sé cómo demostrártelo" dijo sobre mi cuello sus piernas estaban en medio de las mías y su cadera chocaba con la mía en el movimientos que llevábamos

"me lo acabas de demostrar cada cosa que haces, cada beso que me das me lo demuestras bebe, te amo" dije sobando su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás para quitarlo de su hermosa frente, nos volteó y quede sobre él, lo vi observarme con sus ojos brillosos en un verde esmeralda, me recosté sobre su pecho y nos quedamos así unos momentos, yo jugaba con mi dedo pasándolo por su brazo y el acariciaba mi espalda y mi trasero

Poco a poco los movimientos cedieron y caímos en un sueño agotador, desperté por el sonido de unas pequeñas risas y el click de una cámara, abrí los ojos pestañeando rápidamente y observe a los 4 hermanos viéndonos, ellas con la cara de borreguitos y ellos riéndose, emmett alzo la cámara y tomo otra foto

"que hacen?" les dije con la voz de sapo y bajo para no despertar a edward "se ven tan tiernos que es imposible no tomarles fotos" dijo rosalie tomando a emmett de la cintura

"supongo que todo se solucionó?" pregunto jasper alzando una ceja y asentí levemente parándome del pecho de Edward, quien murmuro algo en su sueño y rodo para acomodarse sobre la almohada "shhhh" les dije para no despertarlo

"si jasper todo se solucionó, todoooo está perfecto" dije parándome de la cama poniéndome roja al recordar lo que paso en la mañana, alice me vio confundida y de repente abrió los ojos

"a mi cuarto ya!" dijo ordenando pero en voz baja y yo negué corriendo al baño "isabella swan!" dijo más fuerte y todos resonaron con un "shhhhh"

Edward rugió molesto y se tapó con la almohada sobre su rostro "te espero en mi cuarto" dijo fuera del baño, respire hondo y me peine un poco no voy a salir libre de esta así que tendré que enfrentarme a sus sucias preguntas

Salí y ya no estaba nadie en la habitación, fui hacia Edward y lo tape un poco con la colcha de su cama, me dirigí a la habitación de enfrente y entre para ver que todos estaban sentados esperando que llegara, rezongué y rodee los ojos

"habla!" dijo alice sentándome en su sillón que estaba junto a las puertas del balcón semi abiertas "que hable de que exactamente?" me hice mensa prendiendo un cigarro

"lo hicieron?" dijo emmett emocionado, como se ve que son hermanos me reí y saque el humo asintiendo y poniéndome de mil colores

"wooow! Cómo fue? Ya supero ese miedo?" dijo jasper también emocionado, rosalie y yo lo vimos con las cejas levantadas y apunto de soltar la carcajada

"que!" dijo sonrojándose

"pues no sé exactamente como empezó todo…bueno si, estábamos ….ya saben en mi cama besándonos y platicando ….cosas así y de repente todo se calentó y pues terminamos …h-haciéndolo" qué vergüenza! Seguro estoy como camarón, tome otra fumada más para tranquilizarme

"pero cómo fue?" pregunto alice con la cara de pervertida "no te pienso contar la vida sexual de tu hermano y mía" dije sacando el humo "claro que si lo vas a hacer" dijo cruzándose de brazos "aghhhh!" le grite

"yo tuve que mantener mis manos en su lugar no lo toque no quería que se detuviera obviamente" por dios qué vergüenza! "creo que el…..no lo disfruto como yo" dije pensativa

"se arrepintió! Que maldito" dijo rosalie enojada y yo negué riéndome "no no rose no me refiero a eso, ósea pienso que le hubiera gustado más que lo tocara ya sabes que….."no sé cómo darme a entender "que nos uniéramos mas o algo así" dije viéndolos

"en eso tienes razón, no es que no lo haya disfrutado digo somos hombres siempre lo disfrutamos" dijo emmett ganándose un golpe de rosalie

"auuch! Bebe a lo que me refiero es que bella tiene razón ya sabes cómo es Edward seguro deseaba que bella lo acariciara mas y se va a poner pensativo …en sus lagunas esas que le da ya saben?" les dijo

"pero bueno estuvo maravilloso, nunca me había sentido tan unida con alguien como dos piezas de rompecabezas ni siquiera con ja…" me calle antes de cagarla más

"ni siquiera con Jacob?" pregunto alice cruzándose de brazos otra vez

Ups! "si con el no sentí lo que tuve con Edward" dije avergonzada

"es obvio bella tú y Edward son el unos para el otro" dijo jasper como si fuera lo más normal y asentí apagando mi cigarro, la puerta se abrió de repente apareciendo un Edward más despeinado de lo normal con el ceño fruncido la almohada marcada en la cara, ojos entrecerrados y la boca hinchada "me la devuelven?" dijo con la voz ronca y señalándome somnoliento todos soltaron una enorme carcajada y el también sonrió un poco

"si ya te la puedes llevar, las preguntas terminaron" dijo alice jalándome para que me parara y como imán me dirigí a los brazos de Edward "no no yo tengo una más!" dijo emmett parándose y Edward lo vio pensativo

"cuantos tuviste bella?" dijo con una sonrisa de niño pícaro "ughhh!" Edward rugió y se dio la vuelta jalándome "tres!" grite afuera del cuarto "tres dijo?" escuche que decía emmett sorprendido y me reí

"quieres comer?" dijo Edward y yo asentí, bajamos a comer y el resto del día lo pasamos juntos como muéganos no podíamos separarnos un segundo, comiendo nos besábamos rozando alguna parte de nuestros cuerpos riéndonos, en la sala igual estábamos en nuestra burbuja y todos nos veían sonriendo, volvimos a su habitación y pasamos un rato más jugando, peleándonos a almohadazos, besándonos tocándonos y sintiéndonos entre los dos

"no quiero ir mañana a la escuela" dije sobre su pecho en el sillón de cuero "a mí no me importa mientras estés ahí" dijo acariciando mi cabello, no quería que el día terminara pero desafortunadamente la obscuridad nos estaba cayendo encima creo que nunca había sonreído tanto en un día

====00000====

**- Hola todos pues no pude resistir y ya porfin que lo hicieran! Digo no fue como edward quería pero es hombre y no se aguanto jajaja además de que lo deseaba y lo necesitaba**

**La canción que le compuso edward se llama my best friend y es de tim mcgraw les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras lo leen**

Una vez más gracias por sus reviews y sigan leyendo

besos


	54. dias locos

CAPITULO 52

DIAS LOCOS

EPOV

"Sabía que me preguntarían" les dije a los metiches de mis hermanos patinando junto a mí en el entrenamiento, no han dejado de fastidiarme

"Edward es un gran paso, dinos porque fue? Ya estas curado de tu locura?" Dije emmett detrás de mí y me pare en seco alzando un poco de hielo

"No estoy loco emmett" dije enojado, últimamente siento que los demonios me hablan y no me ayuda que me diga eso

"Ya, lo se edward" dijo arrepentido parándose junto a mi

"Lo deseaba que quieren que les diga, me encanto estar con ella fue lo mejor" dije viendo el hielo "pero?" Pregunto jasper

"Pero no sé...quisiera que me tocara mas ya saben?" Les dije y rieron de repente "te lo dije! Me debes 50 dólares" grito emmett viendo a jasper quien sonreía y negaba

Vi rojo de repente de la ira que me lleno "hacen apuestas! Se supone que son mis hermanos pendejos y ustedes se divierten a mis expensas?" Grite enfurecido acercándome a emmett

"Cálmate edward es..." Decía jasper "que me calme! Como carajos quieres que me calme ustedes creen que es broma lo que me pasa?" Grite exasperado empujando a jasper y el dolor en mi pecho surgió, oh no dios no un ataque en medio de mis compañeros

"Ya quisiera ver como superan ustedes algo así! Par de putitos!" Y explote, golpe en el pecho a emmett haciendo que cayera hacia atrás

"Cálmate edward" dijo jasper patinando un poco hacia atrás "esto no es de hermanos! Esto es..."Pare por la punzada en el pecho "aghhh!" Dije sujetándome el pecho

"Cullens! Que está pasando?" Dijo el entrenador acercándose alce la mirada y vi que todos estaban a nuestro alrededor viéndonos con la boca abierta

"Nada couch, nada es un malentendido" dijo emmett parándose mientras jasper me sujetaba para llevarme a la orilla "no parece malentendido, están peleando?"

dijo viéndome sujetándome el pecho "estas bien edward?" Me pregunto y asentí levemente respirando agitado

"Lo siento couch no pasa nada" otra vez dijo emmett tapándome con su cuerpo para que no me viera hiperventilar

Jasper me sujetaba fuerte "continúen patinando!" Grito a los demás "y ustedes cullen arreglen esto" dijo patinando para otro lado

"Suéltame!" Le grite zafándome de su agarre

"Perdón edward no fue así déjame explicarte..." Dijo jasper preocupado y yo respire profundo para relajarme

"No tienen que explicar nada ya me di cuenta de su pinche apoyo" dije empujándolos para continuar patinando

Salí de ahí al final del entrenamiento sin ni siquiera cambiarme no los quiero ver, no quiero escuchar sus "explicaciones" acaso es burla? Tan ridículo me veo actuando así? Estaré exagerando y realmente no es tan fuerte lo que me paso?

Ya tengo hartos a todos que por eso se burlan de mi? Me dejaran algún día se que lo harán pero no puedo evitarlo no puedo aunque quiera dejar estos malditos recuerdos! "Demonios!" Golpe el volante de mi auto, me detuve en una desviación y golpe mi frente en mis manos sobre el volante, así me quede unos minutos sacando todos los recuerdos posibles quiero ver si no es para tanto, si no estoy exagerando y ver si así desaparecen al fin

_"Cuando seas grande serás todo una belleza, pero ahora pague por ti así que compláceme"_

_"Tócame bien escuincle estúpido! No te pague para que solo me acaricies!"_

_"Mañana necesito que vengas otra vez, harás un pequeño show para unos amigos...no te preocupes yo te comprare los juguetes que usaras"_

_"Bienvenido a la familia hijo, eres un sweeney ahora cuidaremos bien de ti no te preocupes pequeño edward"_

_"Pensé que m-m-me querían? ...quererte? Quien fregados te puede querer inútil por algo se suicido tu madre ni siquiera ella te aguantaba llorón!"_

_"Deja de quejarte se siente muy rico, estás tan ... Apretado como un bebe"_

_"Ya estas a salvo hijo eres un cullen ahora recuérdalo"_ solloce fuerte contra mis manos recordando palabras tranquilizadoras de carlisle

_"La droga es la mejor solución, hazlo!"_ Levante la cara respirando hondo, en eso no debo pensar las drogas ahora se escuchan tan ... Atractivas

Solté un fuerte sollozo y me tape el rostro para llorar como un bebe, deje mis lagrimas derramarse no es ridiculez mía, es fuerte lo que me paso

Mi celular sonó en algún lado de mi auto pero yo seguía llorando contra mis manos, una vez mas lo escuche con el timbre de emmett

"Déjenme en paz!" solloce y le grite al celular, sonó otra vez y era bella, mi bella

Agarre el celular y sin pensarlo conteste "bueno" tenía la voz quebrada y ronca

"Bebe! Donde estas? Estas bien?" Grito desesperada "si amor estoy bien" dije limpiándome las lagrimas

"Déjame hablar con el por favor" escuche a emmett en el fondo y rugí "no creo que quiera hablar contigo emmett" dijo bella enojada

Escuche un ruido extraño "edward! Hermano perdóname ...perdónanos ven para poder hablar por favor" dijo desesperado y la voz quebrada

"No quiero hablar contigo... Te quiero romper la cara!" Grite dejando que la furia me devorara una vez más

"Hazlo si quieres edward, pero ven por favor..." Se quedo callado ahogando un sollozo

"Donde quieres que nos veamos? Dímelo e iré!" Dijo y me quede pensando, si tengo ganas de desquitarme pero es mi hermano

"Nos vemos en el estacionamiento de la escuela en 10 min ok" dijo y colgó sin que le pudiera decir más, que hago? Si voy no me aguantare sé que no lo hare pero no puedo dejar las cosas así

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y era bella "bella" dije y escuche su llanto "no lo hagas edward son tus hermanos" dijo llorando "bella ...no se me lastimaron que se supone que haga? Necesito solucionarlo" le decía "pero no a golpes!" grito enojada

"Voy a hablar bella, nada mas hablar con ellos" le dije tranquilizándola

"Me lo prometes?" Sonaba su voz más tranquila me la imagine sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio tan hermosa como siempre

"Si amor" dije mintiendo un poco, tengo la intención de platicar pero cuando estallo no puedo detenerme

Me dirigí a la escuela, estaba vacío el estacionamiento solo estaba el jeep de emmett, él y jasper estaban fuera fumando me estacione unos metros lejos de su auto

Me baje respirando hondo y me dirigí hacia ellos, mis manos temblaban por el coraje _hazlo hazlo no eres la burla de nadie_ decía ese demonio en mi

Emmett volteo a verme y una lagrima recorría su mejilla "perdón edward" dijo viéndome

Sus palabras me enfurecieron más, eso mismo me dijo paul después de la primera golpiza, vi rojo de nuevo y un rugido salió de mi pecho

Mis piernas se movieron mas rápido y corrí hasta el, me vio con miedo y alzo las manos para amortiguar el golpe

Brinque y lo sujete de la chamarra azotándolo contra su jeep y estampe mi puño en su cara se quejo pero no me detuve lo jale otra vez para estamparlo una vez más se quejo mas fuerte

Jasper me sujeto del hombro pero emmett le grito "no!" Me soltó jasper "necesita descargarlo" dijo sin aire emmett y eso me trajo a la realidad, _es tu hermano_

Lo solté cayendo de rodillas pero antes de tocar el suelo unas fuertes manos me sujetaron y me abrazo fuerte

"Perdón edward, perdón" decía jasper en mi hombro y yo me agarre fuerte a el derrumbándome y llorando como un bebe otra vez sentí otros brazos detrás de mi, nos quedamos los tres así por unos minutos

Me separe lentamente más calmado me soltaron y me limpie las lagrimas me vieron con temor y me reí como desquiciado

"No los voy a golpear" dije aun riéndome y ellos tranquilizaron su semblante

"Edward no fue nuestra intención hacer eso, no nos burlábamos" dijo jasper "es solo que te conocemos y yo hice un comentario de que tu dirías eso" dijo el oso arrepentido

"Jamás lo hicimos con intención de herirte" decía moqueando y vi el golpe que le di marcado

"Tienes razón no tenemos nosotros los huevos suficientes para sobreponernos de algo así" jasper decía apenado

"En lo absoluto pensamos que eres débil hermano, eres la persona más fuerte que conocemos" decía el oso y yo estaba con la boca abierta, les creo obvio les creo no sé porque

Se callaron esperando el veredicto y asentí lentamente "son tuyos los 50 dólares!"

Grito emmett ganándose un zape en la cabeza por parte de jasper y me reí

"Está bien, les creo perdón por...ya sabes" dije señalando el golpe de emmett y asintió haciendo una seña con la mano de no pasa nada "pero enfurecí saben que tengo mal carácter, para que me prenden" dije en tono de burla

"Todo bien como siempre" decía sonriendo un poco, algunas gotas de lluvia cayeron y unos segundos después empezó a llover fuerte

"Mierda!" Grito jasper y me reí nos dirigimos a los autos y me gire para gritarles "y obvio me quedo con el dinero!"

Llegamos a la casa y estaban todos parados en la entrada oh mierda van a ver el rostro de emmett, nos bajamos para entrar por la cocina y evitar la mirada de todos

"Ponte hielo" le dijo jasper y emmett agarro una bolsa de verduras congeladas para ponérselos, entraron todos a la cocina y vieron la situación

"Déjame ver" dijo mi padre quitando la bolsa del pómulo de emmett, me veían un poco enojados pero con la mirada de comprensión

"Está bien ponte mas hielo" le dijo otra vez volteando a verme con mirada de reproche "luego hablamos" me dijo calmado mi padre saliendo de la cocina

Me dirigí a mi habitación tomando a bella para que me siguiera

"Pensé que solo iban a hablar" dijo con las manos en la cintura una vez en mi cuarto

"Lo se bebe perdón pero..." Decía pero me vio levantando una ceja "necesitaba sacarlo me dolió lo que hicieron" dije una poco apenado por mi comportamiento

Me vio por unos segundos y suspiro "Lo se bebe, y todo quedo arreglado?"

Pregunto acercándose a mí y pasando sus manos por mi cintura

"Si todo quedo arreglado y hasta gane dinero!" Dije riéndome un poco me dio un golpe en el pecho y se puso de puntitas para besarme

"Vete a bañar cullen, apestas!" Dijo arrugando la nariz y me reí, aun traía el uniforme de hockey y la verdad si sude fuerte y me sale mi olor varonil cuando lo hago

La bese y me dirigí al baño para relajarme un rato en el chorro de agua caliente

Pasaron los días incluso un par de semanas y no me importa sigo pensando que me gustaría mas dejar que bella me acaricie aunque seamos honestos soy hombre y al parecer a ella no le importa que lo hagamos así

Por más que trate de ser el perfecto caballero y negarme tengo 18 años mis hormonas están en su apogeo y siempre terminamos revolcándonos, no es que lo hayamos hecho otra vez pero nuestros encuentros se han vuelto más calientes y más frecuentes

Y bella no me lo pone muy fácil le ha dado una fascinación por desnudarse frente a mí que juro que algún día el tatuaje de pantera cobrara vida para abalanzarse

Pero toda esta tensión sexual que cargo me ayuda a olvidarme un poco de lo que realmente me preocupa

Estoy sentando sobre mi cama mirándome las manos cagado de miedo

Carlisle mi padre acaba de decirme que la demanda ya fue puesta hace unos días y el juzgado ya puso fecha al primer juicio

No quiero regresar a eso tengo un mal presentimiento ellos no son tan fácil de vencer son seres viles, mentirosos y agresivos

Viéndose con la soga al cuello no se de que sean capaces para no hundirse solos

Nada bueno saldrá de esto _que negativo_ si siempre pienso de esa forma así si las cosas salen mal ya te lo esperabas al menos y si las cosas salen bien es una gran sorpresa, de esa forma no sufro mas desilusiones

"Listo para el round en dos semanas?" Pregunto rose sorprendiéndome a un lado de la puerta

"El juico dices?" Dije sin voltearla a ver aun tenía mi vista clavada en mis manos

"Si es los cullen vs los sweeney!" Grito y yo gruñí cada día se parece más a emmett. "No mueres por verlos en la cárcel?" Dijo emocionada si que es diabólica, se sentó junto a mi

"Rose..." Nunca he hablado así con ella pero es la única que esta aquí en este momento y necesito desahogarme "me estoy cagando de miedo!" Grite tapándome el rostro

"Porque kitten?" Dijo tomándome de la mano y gruñí por su apodo también creen que soy gatito

"No se es una angustia que tengo, no quiero regresar a lo mismo, ustedes vieron como me fui de la realidad por el video no quiero ni pensar las posibles estupideces que haga mi mente" dije decaído

"A veces es bueno regresar al pasado para arreglar ciertas cosas de el" decía acariciándome el cabello

"Y estaremos a tu lado, todos! Hasta bella, no dejaremos que caigas" dijo tomando mi rostro y dándome un beso en la mejilla, sonreí por su caricia "gracias rose" dije

"Para esos somos las arpías tonto! Te quiero" dijo parándose y riendo para salir de mi recamara

"no todos tenemos que ver eso saben?" dijo Jacob junto a nosotros en la cafetería, bella está sentada sobre mí y yo me la estoy devorando, literalmente me estoy comiendo sus labios solo alce el dedo medio y se lo enseñe a jacob

Nos estamos volviendo adictos, sabía que bella era caliente pero jamás pensé que se convertiría en un monstruo sexual _te estas quejando? _Nop para nada

El día en la escuela paso como siempre, con risas, malentendidos, aburrición, etc de todos los días, decidimos ir a su casa para darle a Charlie la noticia de que mis padres ya compraron un boletos a Londres para bella, me costo que aceptara pero como le dije no pienso ir sin ella

"y cuando regresan? Y la escuela?" decía un poco pensativo pero al menos no enojado, "papa no pasa nada en la escuela todos estamos con buenas calificaciones y ya dieron el visto bueno los profesores para hacernos los exámenes más adelante" le comento bella con sus enormes y hermosos ojos chocolate

Asintió Charlie "y tu como te sientes?" me sorprendió su pregunta hacia mí, trague fuerte "bien ….creo, algo nervioso en realidad ….. muerto de miedo" dije con una pequeña sonrisa, asintió de nuevo y rio un poco "es normal chico, eso creo pero espero que seas fuerte y dejes que tu familia te apoye" decía serio y me quede helado, como sabe él que soy terco para aceptar ayuda, mire a bella pero su mirada detonaba lo mismo que la mía

"si lo hare" dije secamente

Nos quedamos platicando un poco más y se levanto para poder salir a su ronda nocturna, amo su trabajo eso hace que me deje a su hija a mi disposición toda la noche, nos despedimos de él y nos miro algo serio hasta que suspiro y salió

Bella como dije es un monstruo sexual y al momento que su padre salió se abalanzo sobre mi agarrándome de sorpresa, por suerte el sillón estaba detrás y caímos sobre el

"te lastime?" pregunto mordiéndose un labio mis hormonas se alborotaron y negué tomando su labio con mis dientes, gimió y su lengua recorrió en un instante mi boca

Se ha vuelto una experta en dejar sus manos quietas, me gustaría que recorriera mi cuerpo pero en este momento pienso mas con mi ….. que con la cabeza

Estar así con bella es lo más relajante, lo más delicioso me siento tan lleno, feliz y sin problema alguno, como cualquier chico normal de 18 años, esa sensación de felicidad absoluta solo me las provocaba las drogas

La tome por la cintura para girar, quedo debajo de mi y comencé a besar su suave y pequeño cuello, mis manos sobaban su vientre y su cintura mi mano casi abarca su contorno por lo pequeña que es y eso me puede excitar de sobre manera

Le subí la playera para sacársela y mi sorpresa fue que no llevaba brassier, sus redondos cremosos y perfectos pechos salieron a la vista y se me hizo agua la boca

"anduviste así todo el día y no me dijiste?" pregunte pasando mi lengua por su pezón, "mhmm" gimió afirmando "sabes lo que hubiera hecho?" mordí levemente su pezón y soltó un gemido seguido de una risita "dime" dijo sin aire

Subí para besarle su cuello y su lóbulo de la oreja "te hubiera torturado hasta que rogaras que te llevara al baño y tomarte" dije con la voz ronca y seductora

"ohh dios" movió los ojos hacia atrás, mis manos siguieron el camino de su vientre y sus piernas tome su pequeño trasero y la jale para pegarla a mi ya prominente erección

"me encanta como hueles, tu piel caliente contra mi mano" le decía bajando con mi lengua por su cuello, en medio de sus pechos sintiendo su piel erizada bajo mis labios

Sus manos pasaban de vez en cuando por mi espalda, levanto mi playera y la alzo, me levante de entre sus piernas para podérmela quitar, no me ha bañado aun del entrenamiento pero no sude mucho y según yo no huelo, me reí

"que es cullen?" dijo sobando levemente mi abdomen erizando mi piel "no huelo feo?" dije riéndome más se levanto y paso su nariz por mi cuello y mi pecho absorbiendo fuerte, mi piel reacciono y gemí leve

"hueles …. A ti delicioso" dijo pasando su lengua por mi pezón me jalo para quedar otra vez sobre ella, baje mi mano hasta su pantalón, gracias a dios es de pants y me es fácil el acceso a su ropa interior

Metió sus manos por mi pantalón para tomar mi trasero "no …. Traes?" me pregunto gimiendo y me reí sobre su abdomen negando, sabe que se me olvida ponerme bóxers, sus manos tomaron con más emoción mi trasero y subió

Rápidamente sus manos hacia mi cabello pasaron por mi espalda y me estremecí un poco, odio que sienta mis cicatrices

Seguí bajando con mi boca y me pare de nuevo, la sujete por sus nalgas y la alce para bajarle su pantalón un poco, alce sus piernas recargándolas en mi pecho y jale su pantalón junto con su … diminuta tanga? Oh dioooos alice, tendré que agradecérselo luego, con razón vi su trasero en la mañana tan antojable a través de su pantalón

Se rio leve al ver mi mirada perversa bese sus piernas aun en mi pecho y gimió, me moví hacia atrás sujetándolas aun en el aire, tan diminutas que no pesan

Las bese en toda su extensión por la parte posterior hasta llegar a su deliciosa y húmeda entrada empuje sus piernas para que quedaran sobre su pecho cerradas y sus brazos las sujetaron para que no se abrieran, absorbí ese olor que llega hasta mi cabeza, y no precisamente la de arriba

Bese su trasero expuesto solo para mi pasando mi lengua hasta llegar a ese pequeño punto de placer, soltaba un gemido delicioso y mi pecho comenzó a vibrar haciendo un ruido extraño, un…..ronroneo me reí soltando el aire y ella grito por la vibración

"ohh dios!" y me reí mas abrí sus piernas y las baje para quedar alrededor de mi cintura y poderla ver, me vio con cara de enojo por haber parado

"me acabo de dar cuenta que ronroneo" dije riéndome más bien carcajeándome y me vio alzando la ceja "te lo dije gatito" comento con cara de obvio y asentí "ya se pero juro que nunca me había escuchado, que es eso! Soy un gato!" decía cagandome de la risa y ella sonrió también jalándome para besarla, pase mi lengua por sus labios y su lengua salió para pegarse con la mía "mmmm sabes a mi" dijo haciendo que casi me viniera en los pantalones "ohh" solo dije para besarla como animal su cadera se levantaba para rozarse en mi pantalón y sentí como se humedecía, parte por su humedad y parte por mi pre

Me levante después de depositar un beso mas sobre sus labios alce sus piernas otra vez y seguí acariciándola con mi lengua en su clítoris

Subí una mano para tomar un pezón entre mis dedos y con la otra comencé a acariciar su entrada, mi lengua seguía pegada a ella me sujetaba con mis rodillas sobre el sillón

Metí un dedo sintiendo su abundante humedad, caliente y apretada gemí dándole una vibración en menos de 2 minutos estaba explotando sobre mi rostro "ahhh bebe!" dijo temblando y apretando deliciosamente mis dedos dentro de ella, sus piel estaba erizada completamente y sus pechos endurecidos una verdadera belleza, baje sus piernas y la acaricie tiernamente, me vio agitada, sudando y roja

"te amo Edward, te adoro!" grito riéndose me coloque sobre ella y la bese haciendo que se probara en mis labios

Pero yo estaba a punto de explotar mis hormonas están al 100 y necesito sentirla otra vez, saque de mi pantalón un condón, se que en cualquier momento nos ganaría otra vez y necesito estar preparado

Lo vio y se mordió los labios asintiendo rápidamente, me desabrocho el pantalón con una velocidad vampírica y me los quito con sus piernas me reí ante su desesperación, mi miembro salió emocionado de su prisión y pego en su entrada, gemimos fuerte y mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, lo tomo y paso sus dedos por la punta limpiando el pre para una vez más probarlo y gemir, "vas a hacer que me venga bella no hagas eso" dije con la voz ronca y sonrió diabólicamente, alzo su cadera y mi pene se deslizo dentro de ella abrimos los ojos pero gemimos a la vez oh diooooos si con preservativo es delicioso así es lo más exquisito sentirla sobre mi piel caliente y húmeda

Pero desafortunadamente o afortunadamente mi mente reacciono y me alce para salir de ella pero me tomo por los brazos "noo!" dijo gimiendo "un ratito así quédate por favor" dijo tan excitada y yo juro que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, la abrace quedando dentro de ella unos segundos

Me moví dos veces lentamente, nunca me había sentido tan unido con alguien sentirla así es la felicidad absoluta, necesito hacer nota de hablar con mi padre como paciente – doctor y pedirle el mejor método para poder hacerlo así siempre

"odio los condones" dije en su oído riéndome ante la epifanía que tuve, "lo se maldita sea" dijo sin aire y apretó delicioso "ohh noo" dije y me salí rápido de ella no puedo venirme así, hizo un puchero sacando sus labios y me reí besándola

Me coloque el preservativo y de nuevo la tome por la cadera para penetrarla, la jale para sentarme y quedo sobre mi regazo, su cadera tomo un ritmo lento y circular sus pechos quedaron al nivel de mi rostro moviéndose por sus movimientos, no lo evite y los tome con mis manos y mi lengua

Gemíamos y respirábamos fuerte, la tome por su trasero y jalándola para penetrarla más fuerte y rápido su cabeza fue hacia atrás y sacaba los mejores sonidos, yo siento el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina tan delicioso que no voy a retenerlo mucho tiempo

Se paró de mi regazo de repente y me vio sonriendo, pero apenada "porque paras!" dije más fuerte de lo que era mi intención se rio y se volteo para sentarse una vez más, mi pene resbalo dentro de ella sin necesidad de alguna dirección como si supiera donde entrar exactamente

Sus piernas estaban cerradas y su espalda pegada a mi pecho, se sentía más estrecha que antes y no podía detenerme mas alzaba y bajaba su cadera rápidamente, tome sus pechos para jugar con sus pezones y gimió fuerte, no decíamos nada solo se escuchaba el golpe de nuestros cuerpos y los gemidos

Una fuerte corriente recorrió mi cuerpo y sentí un calor intenso mis músculos se tensaron y temblaron, mi cabeza fue hacia atrás y gemí fuerte mientras ella seguía con sus movimientos sobre mí, abrí los ojos respirando agitadamente

"que fue eso?" me pregunto girando su cabeza, me di cuenta que no me había venido, fue un orgasmo woooow! Nunca me había pasado eso

"creo que ….un orgasmo" dije riéndome y respirando agitado "no sabía que podías hacer eso cullen" dijo riendo orgullosamente por haber provocado eso, "ni yo" dije con mis manos en su cadera para que siguiera su movimiento, gire su cadera para que agarrara el ritmo y mis manos regresaron a sus senos

Unos minutos así comenzó a apretar deliciosamente y su piel se erizo gemía y soltaba obscenidades, y en lugar de provocarme risa casi me provoca otro orgasmo

La tome para levantarnos y sin salir de ella la coloque sobre el respaldo del sillón para quedar en 4, su esbelta larga y pequeña espalda brillaba por el sudor, coloque mis rodillas sobre el sillón haciendo que abriera mas las piernas y la senté sobre mi se sujetaba en el respaldo mientras con mis manos la jalaba rápidamente para penetrarla profundo

Tome su cabello para acariciarlo y girar su rostro para besarla, nuestras lenguas peleaban por dominar mientras las caderas chocaban haciendo el típico ruido de sexo

"mee voy a…." dijo sobre mis labios y tome sus senos que se balanceaban sensualmente por sus movimientos "oh diosss" soltó un último grito delicioso y exploto agitadamente

Su cuerpo convulsionaba y sentí su humedad bajar por mis piernas oh diooos es tan excitante pensar que yo le provoque eso, temblaba bajo mis manos y no cedi en mis movimientos hasta que cayo pesadamente en el respaldo respirando muy rápido

"todo bien?" le pregunte aun dentro de ella besando sus mejillas húmedas sonrió fuerte y asintió con los ojos cerrados, nos quedamos así unos segundo hasta que abrí los ojos y me empujo para salir de ella

"ven" dijo jalándome para sentarme en el sillón, me quito el preservativo para guardarlo en la bolsa de mi pantalón y sus manos sobaron mi a punto de explotar erección

Sus labios se pegaron a mi punta para besarla y se separo dejando ese hilo de pre y saliva se relamió los labios y casi exploto otra vez, "mmmmm" dijo para abrir los ojos y ver mi miembro como si fuera un delicioso manjar, lo tomo entre sus labios rápidamente y comenzó a jugar con su lengua, mi cabeza una vez mas fue hacia atrás para rugir entre gemidos y mi pecho comenzó a ronronear otra vez

Sus labios rojos e hinchados se veían como encajaban perfectamente alrededor de mi pene _eres un asco cullen _de nuevo mi conciencia ataco

Después de unos minutos de su perfecto trabajo explote "bebe…."dije mientras su garganta se relajaba y metía casi todo mi miembro en su boca "ohhh" amo su garganta profunda, gimió por el sonido que me salió y vibro llevándome al borde

Mi cuerpo se agito y ese calor volvió a recorrerme levante mi cadera inconscientemente y creo que estuve a punto de ahogarla, sentí como descargue en su garganta pero ella gemía exprimiéndome, caí pesadamente en el sillón y la jale para levantarla y sentarla sobre mí para poder besarla

Bese sus labios húmedos y rojos y abrió su boca para recibirme con su lengua sentí mi sabor en ella y en lugar de asco me excito, no sabe mal me separe moviendo mi boca probándome y me vio riéndose "tienes razón no sabe mal" le dije pensativo

"para nada sabe mal! Es el mejor manjar del mundo" dijo para besarme otra vez

Después de unos minutos de estar así, abrazados y sintiendo nuestro calor, dándonos pequeños besos de vez en cuando junto con palabras de amor mire hacia la ventana para ver que estaba totalmente obscuro levante mi muñeca y vi el reloj, casi eran las 12 de la noche y abrí los ojos

"es tarde?" pregunto bella sobre mi hombro adormecida, asentí y la cargue como bebe para llevarla a su recamara, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y cayó en un sueño profundo, la acosté en su cama tapándola "te amo" dije antes de besar su frente y ella murmuro algo, quiero pensar que "yo también o algo así" reí y fui a la sala para levantar toda evidencia de lo que paso, el pequeño edward dio un salto al recordar lo sucedido "tranquilo" dije señalando mi entrepierna, _diooos, no tiene llenadero_

Subí, me di un rápido baño relajando mi cuerpo, cerré la puerta de su cuarto con llave, puse el despertador a las 5 a.m. por lo regular Charlie llega a las 6 y no quiero ver que pasara si encuentra mi carro a esa hora fuera de su casa, me acurruque a su lado igual que ella desnudo, al instante me rodeo con sus brazos y caí junto a ella en el sueño

Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando no quieres que pase, casi en menos de una semana volaremos a Londres, desde hace varios días siento presión en el pecho ni siquiera he podido entrenar como quiero por la falta de aire

He fumado en estos días más que en toda mi vida yo creo y mi mente está fuera de sí, agradezco a bella y su necesidad sexual por un poco de distracción en mi vida, casi todos los días terminamos revolcándonos en algún lado de la casa mía o suya obvio sin ser cachados, al menos hasta ahorita, como dije tener 18 años y tener una novia hermosa y sexosa no es buena combinación

Muero de vergüenza pero es necesario que haga esto, bella me lo pone más difícil cada vez que me ruega por unos momentos dentro de ella sin condón… carraspeé y respire hondo para tocar en el estudio de mi padre

"pasa!" grito desde adentro abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza "puedo pasar o estas ocupado?" le pregunte viendo que estaba metido leyendo unos documentos "si claro hijo pasa" dijo dejando a un lado sus hojas para darme completa atención, trague fuerte otra vez y el calor de la pena subió por mis mejillas

Me senté frente a su escritorio y jugué con mis manos "dime hijo en que te puedo ayudar?" dijo formalmente, me da risa como es tan educado y formal pero a la vez amable

"quería hablar contigo de…. Ya sabes cómo paciente – doctor" dije sintiendo el sudor en mis manos "claro dime, te pasa algo? Te sientes mal?" pregunto preocupado y negué rápido "no….no es nada malo" dije

"es solo que pues ya sabes ahora que bella y yo…..pues estamos…" decía moviendo mis manos tratando de explicar la situación "hemos comenzado a tener….." decía sudando moviendo mas mis manos, su expresión cambio un poco y veía la comisura de su labio un poco elevada

Sonreí un poco "ya sabes ….sexo" dije en voz muuuy baja pero si me escucho porque rio y carraspeo luego luego "entiendo y pasa algo con eso?" dijo con su voz de doctor

Me sentí ofendido, piensa que no se cómo? O qué? "no! Nada esta malo con eso todo es perfecto" dije rápido pero poniéndome de mil colores "solo necesitamos saber cual sería …. El mejor método para ….. Protegernos y…. quenoseacondon" dije rápidamente lo ultimo

"si es más rico así, verdad?" dijo riéndose y levantándose de su silla, oh dios!_ Más vergonzoso? No creo _"mhm" dije viendo el suelo

"pues necesito hacerle un examen hormonal a bella porque ella será quien tome pastillas o se ponga algún dispositivo y no quiero que afecte su salud" decía sentándose frente sobre el escritorio con sus manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas

"seguramente será alguna pastilla o en el mejor de los casos un parche, pero eso me lo dirá el examen, dime ella está dispuesta a hacerse el examen?" pregunto aun en su pose de doctor, dispuesta? Si no creo que haya nada más que desee tanto por la forma en que casi me lo exige

"si seguro si querrá" dije aun nervioso "perfecto nada mas dime cuando y hare una cita en el hospital" dijo relajándose más y sonriendo, asentí parándome para salir de ahí rápidamente

"dime Edward" dijo y solté el aire sentándome otra vez "como va ese asunto?" pregunto levantando una ceja y no sé muy bien a que se refiera, seguro vio mi cara de confusión

"me refiero a que si ya no estás incomodo con que … te toque" dijo torciendo un poco la cara al último, mi boca hizo una O y otra vez subió el color "pues si, aun no lo hace pero no parece molestarle" dije riéndome un poco y me vio alzando mas la ceja

"tengo 18 años papa, que querías? no puedo pensar claramente cuando estamos …. Ya sabes" dije exasperado y él se rio un poco "si, se como son las hormonas en esa edad" asintió

"claro que me gustaría que pudiera ser mutuo, ya sabes? Que no siempre tenga que distraer sus manos para no hacerlo, eso me molesta pero….era algo que ya deseábamos" dije en voz baja lo ultimo

"me da gusto que hayas dado ese paso hijo, es poco a poco…" decía "es lo que ella dice!" lo interrumpí y sonrió haciendo que me sonrojara mas "en lugar de darme escalofrío por tu noticia de que llevas una vida sexual activa me da gusto que hayas pasado ese obstáculo" decía un tanto divertido y asentí mirando mis manos

"estas listo para el viaje?" pregunto cambiando de tema y solté un rugido, rio "está bien, no hablaremos de eso" dijo comprendiéndome

Me pare "gracias papa yo te digo lo de la cita" le dije para salir de ahí "está bien hijo, y estoy muy orgulloso de que sean responsable y me preguntes esto" dijo otra vez en su voz formal asentí con el color carmesí en mis mejillas y salí de ahí de volada

Bella estaba con mis hermanos jugando x-box peleándose para variar con el oso, juro que ellos dos algún día terminaran mal "que te pasa bella!" le gritaba moviendo su control y bella reía fuerte

"que débil eres emmett" le decía burlándose "eres tramposa!" dijo aventando el control al sillón y parándose enojado me reí ante su berrinche "emmett en que sea un debilucho y descerebrado no quiere decir que haga trampa" decía bella parándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi sonrió y enredo sus brazos como serpiente alrededor de mi cintura "bahh! No vuelvo a jugar contigo bella, no sabes jugar!" gritaba el oso aun en su berrinche estaba rojo a punto de explotar

"mal perdedor!" grito bella de entre mis brazos, decidí que debía separarlo y la jale para salir a tomar un poco de aire aun siento mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza

"porque estas rojito bebe?" me pregunto sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada, prendí un cigarro, ya comente que he fumado como nunca últimamente cierto? Me senté junto a ella "tuve una conversación bastante vergonzosa con mi padre" dije y abrió los ojos obvio sabe a qué me refiero "y necesita hacerte algunas pruebas hormonales, cuando quieras me dices para que hagan tu cita" le dije acariciando su pierna "mmmm ahorita mismo?" dijo sonrojándose y me reí "no seas caliente bella! Aguántate un poco" dije atacándome de la risa e hizo un puchero hermoso que no pude evitar devorar su boca

Al siguiente día obvio estábamos en el hospital esperando a que llamaran a bella para su examen, después de un par de horas de exámenes y platicas de cómo usarlo y de ser conscientes y de planear y bla bla bla salimos con la mejor opción en las manos, la más fácil de todas creo yo, pastillas

BPOV

Se burla de mi que le pasa! Es culpa de él que haya encendido en mi una necesidad casi enfermiza por sentirlo, nunca había experimentado lo que Edward me hace sentir cuando lo hacemos, digo no es que fuera un puritana en Phoenix si tuve mis revolcones y bastantes pero jamás sentía eso, tiene una forma de moverse que hace que vuele y su cuerpo que esta ….. mmmmmm y con eso de que he aprendido a dejar mis manitas en paz es mejor, poco a poco comenzare a acariciarlo

Pero eso es punto y aparte lo veo muy tenso últimamente, esta despistado, pensativo y solitario, varias veces al día se pierde de la vista de todos en su casa para encontrarlo en su cuarto mirando al horizonte o en el garaje contemplando su auto o en algún otro lado con la vista perdida, eso si con un cigarro en la mano, al principio intente acercarme a él pero seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

Pero aun sonríe, aun platica eso está bien supongo, es necesario que batalle con sus demonios antes de enfrentarse con los Sweeney, faltan 3 días para el viaje y yo también sufro de un poco de ansiedad el cual trato de disfrazarlo y que él no lo note por eso esta noche tendremos una pijamada! Nótese el sarcasmo, en el cuarto de alice, ellas también tienen un poco de miedo por su hermano

"bella! Con esa ropa duermes? Dios mío que horror!" grito alice viendo mi no tan mal pantalón azul gastado y una playera de tirantes blanca, _que carajos tiene de malo?_ Rodee los ojos y me senté en su cama "así es, algún problema pixie?" dije acentuando el apodo de Edward hacia ella "cómo es posible que andes con esas fachas alrededor de mi hermano?" señalaba como si tuviera mierda en la cara

"no se ha quejado, de hecho deberías ver como disfruta el quitármelos" dije viéndome las manos y tratando de evitar sonrojarme, rose soltó una carcajada y alice hizo una cara de terror "bella! Que cerda" dijo muy indignada

"y bueno hablando de eso…" comenzó a decir paseándose con sus micro shorts de victoria secrets rositas con una playerita de holanes igual de ridícula que sus shorts pero la interrumpí "oh nooo no vine para hablar de sexo y menos cuando tu hermano está involucrado, morbosa!" le grite y me saco la lengua

"mejor hablemos del viaje" dijo rose muy quedito, ella ha estado también muy callada últimamente "assh está bien, no sé porque se preocupan tanto, Edward es fuerte y será rápido cuando vea como los refunden en la cárcel sonreirá…..todos lo haremos" decía la enana y asentí pero sin tranquilizarme

"pero ya sabes cómo es, alice que tal si….no se vuelve a ser como antes" decía un poco temerosa "ya cambio a como era rose, bella le abrió los ojos en muchas cosas, si tiene miedo de enfrentarlos de recordar pero te digo que una vez que reciban su castigo se sentirá más tranquilo" decía la duende acariciando el cabello de su hermana

"yo solo le ayudo a estar tranquilo pero hay veces en que no se cómo reaccionar cuando esta raro" dije apenándome de pensar que a lo mejor no soy lo suficiente para el "tonterías bella! Lo has ayudado no tienes idea cuanto ya te platicamos como era antes de que tu llegaras a su vida" decía de nuevo la pixie

"tienes razón hay que pensar positivo y nada pasara, lo apoyaremos y estaremos junto a él en todo momento" dijo rose asintiendo y todas sonreímos asintiendo también

"bueno y ahora empecemos la pijamada!" dijo alice sacando una botella de vodka y agitándola abrimos los ojos rose y yo "yo bajo por los vasos!" dijo rose parándose rápidamente "ehh….y yo…" titubee un poco "y tu el jugo de naranja y hielos bella, reacciona!" grito la enana saltando por la emoción, esta será una noche larga espero no cruzar al cuarto de enfrente y violar a mi novio_ podríamos estrenar las pastillitas _me punzo mi centro por pensar en eso

EPOV

"con una moneda al aire podemos arreglar esto" decía quejándome por saber que ni jasper ni yo queremos dormir junto a emmett

"me siento ofendido claramente, porque no quieren dormir conmigo?" decía sacando un puchero y cruzado de brazos, jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver pero ninguno dijo nada "estoy esperando" dijo el oso

"bueno emmett, es que eres un poco …. Como decirlo" dijo pensativo, en serio no lo quiero ofender "cariñoso digamos, creo que pierdes la conciencia y crees que todos somos rosalie!" dije riendo, jasper siguió mi risa "claro que no!" grito el oso y nos reímos mas fuerte

"y además eres ruidoso" dijo jasper entre risas "roncas emmett" dije riéndome más "estoy tan ofendido que yo solo me iré a dormir a mi cuarto!" dijo saliendo de mi habitación como loco, y la verdad si me sentí mal dejamos de reírnos y salimos tras de el "no emmett espera! Es broma vamos a hacer un volado" dije alcanzándolo y trepándome de un salto en su espalda "bájate!" me grito y yo me pegue mas a él "no hasta que regreses a mi cuarto" dije casi ahorcándolo porque se movía como toro tratando de tirarme

Casi salgo volando pero me agarre fuerte, después de unos segundos de pelear se detuvo "está bien" dijo derrotado pero no confío en el "camina hacia allá" le dije aun encima de él señalando mi cuarto comenzó a caminar y me baje pero nos quedamos detrás de el por si salía huyendo de nuevo

Después de unos minutos de pelear y de lanzar 10 veces la moneda al aire por votación fue decidido que emmett y yo dormiríamos juntos "buenas noches mua mua" dijo jasper brincando de la emoción y lanzando besito cuando salió de mi habitación "que joto eres!" le grite sentándome en mi cama derrotado ni modo tendré que poner almohadas en medio de él y yo

"pues durmamos hermano" decía el oso desabrochándose el pantalón "que haces?" pregunte ante tan desagradable vista, bueno en realidad no es desagradable admito que es bastante galán pero se escucharía muy gay si lo digo

"pues cambiándome, que tu duermes en jeans o que" dijo como si nada quitándose sus pantalones "y de una vez te advierto que duermo sin calzones eh" dijo bajándose los boxers también, "oh dios emmett como si no fuera suficiente tener que bañarnos juntos después del entrenamiento" dije para molestarlo

"Que te pasa, sabes la suerte que tienes al poder ver esta hermosura todos los dias" decia tomandose su miembros "eres un asco deja de hacer eso" dije aventandole un zapato y casi le pego ahí "hey! Cuidado con el oso negro" dijo tapandose para esquivar el golpe y me bote de la risa "eres un ridiculo" dije negando con la cabeza

"Que tiene, es fuerte es grande es..." Decia "oh si muy grande emmett" dije para fastidiarlo "ch ch ch calmado, si quieres podemos medirlos... A ver saco tu trapo ese para medirlos" dijo riendose "no lo voy a hacer emmett eso es tan...vulgar" dije tratando de encontrar la palabra perfecta

"Oh lo siento su majestad, no me acordaba lo puritanos que son ustedes los inglesitos" decia aun con la mano en su miembro

"Pero solo queria comprobar lo pequeño que puede ser usted su alteza pero supongo que tendre que nombrarme ganador" decía haciendo reverencias

"Pufff ganador?" Rodee los ojos "demuestra lo contrario" dijo con voz retadora, _ok si eso quieres_

Me baje los pantalones obvio iba sin ropa interior "comprobado" dije viendolo y comenzo a reirse "claro que no, es un empate" dijo moviendo su mirada de mi miembro al suyo para comprobar

"No ni madre yo gane" le dije riéndome "no, lo siento, vamos a dormir ya" dijo de repente poniendose su pantalon de pijama y quitándose la playera

"Tiene razón bella, eres un mal perdedor" le dije imitandolo poniendome la pijama y quitarme la playera

Me enseño el dedo "tragatelo baghee" decía metiéndose al baño "awww el osito se ofendio?" Le pregunte inocentemente y riéndome

Despues de lavarnos los dientes nos metimos en las sabanas cumpli lo que dije y puse dos almohadas en medio de los dos, obvio emmett estaba botado de la risa, me costó un poco de trabajo conciliar el sueño pero lo logre

Hasta eso no fue tan mala la noche no sé si emmett no hizo nada de ruido o yo caí rendido, las únicas veces que abría un poco los ojos era al escuchar música y gritos en el cuarto de enfrente varias veces quise pararme a ver pero no me gustaría encontrar a mis hermanas en alguna situación comprometedora

Obvio todo el día se la pasaron jetonas entramos los 3 al cuarto y apestaba a antro, cigarro alcohol y hasta juro que sexo, nos reímos al ver que dormían una encima de la otra sin verse para nada glamourosas no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad y salí de volada para tomar una foto a esto, me será útil algún día

Me la pase relajándome, me dio un baño laaargo mirando nada más que el bosque a mi alrededor, toque el piano un poco salí a caminar incluso hasta llegue al prado de mi devoción me senté un rato dejando que el sol me relajara, pensaba y pensaba en lo mucho que tengo no quise pensar en el viaje en lo que pasara más bien me enfoque a lo que tengo ahora, lo afortunado que soy por tener esta familia

Por fin despertó bella después de varias horas, se baño y se quejo por la cruda "de haber sabido que tenían fiestita me hubiera colado" le dije acariciando su cabello "qué bueno que no llegaste te hubiera violado frente a tus hermanas" dijo con la voz ronca y me bote de la risa

Dormimos en su casa porque sabe que Charlie estará resentido por el viaje, sentí un escalofrío con solo pensar en esa palabra, obvio no tiene idea que estoy junto a su hija dentro de su cama pero una noche más sin bella no podía pasar.

Odio empacar todos tienen ya su maleta lista pero yo aun peleo por que llevar, ni siquiera sé cuantos días estaremos como puede ser una semana como puede ser un mes depende lo largo del juicio "argghh" rugí aventando lo primero que me encontré en la maleta, junto con varios trajes que me dijo mi madre que debíamos de llevar para estar presentables en la corte

Que tan presentable puedo estar si todos verán lo roto que estoy todos verán el video y yo tendré que verlo frente a todos, cual es la puta diferencia a que use un traje a que use unos jeans el dolor será el mismo que tan bien me puedo ver?

Mañana lunes volaremos, el vuelo sale en la noche así que todo el día tendré para estar de pésimo humor como hoy, por algo estoy abandonado en mi cuarto, bueno bella está leyendo sobre mi cama pero trata de evitar mi humor

Se pasa de volada el día y la noche, siento que dormí mucho mas sin embargo no descanse, desperté porque me sentía un poco mareado incluso acostado lo podía sentir, levante la cabeza y vi demasiada luz pensé que aun seria de noche, voltee la cabeza para buscar a bella pero estaba vacía la cama _este no es mi cuarto_ moví mi vista alrededor y nada era igual estaba en un cuarto distinto

Trate de levantarme pero me sentía mareado y cansado gire para poderme sentar al menos, _que pasa esta no es mi casa_, _donde están todos?_ Enfoque más para ver a mi alrededor la luz que entraba de las ventanas era muy brillosa y no me dejaba enfocar, comencé a reconocer la casa o más bien departamento, se me hacia familiar lo que veía y hasta el olor se me hizo conocido

"nadie me creía cuando les dije que habías regresado" escuche la voz de Arthur y lo mire saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de cerveza "te juro que hay un grupo dedicado a ti" decía como si nada y yo no podía decir nada de la impresión, que es esto? Anoche dormí junto a bella y desperté aquí….. no entiendo

"donde esta bella?" solté casi gritando me vio con el ceño fruncido pero a la vez con cara de pena "te refieres a la muchachita que siempre estaba contigo? Se fue….." decía pero no escuche más _bella se fue? _"….hasta que el grandote ese le grito al rubio que se fueran y pues ahí los vi por última vez, tu lloraste pero te rescate y aquí estas" decía y me imagine que se refería a mis hermanos, se fueron toda mi familia se fue

"pero vete nada mas, no te decía siempre que cuando fueras grande serias una obra de arte" decía viéndome de arriba abajo, sentí las sabanas pegadas a mi cuerpo y sentí mi desnudez oh dios! Esto no es real no puede pasarme esto, la cama está colocada en medio de la sala pero aunque tratara de despertarme no puedo, trate de llorar y gritar pero no puedo, solo me quede ahí viéndolo como sus asquerosos ojos recorrían mi cuerpo

"todos están como tiburón detrás de ti, después de verte hasta están parados fuera de la puerta esperándote" decía tocándome con un dedo sobre mi brazo "pero yo les dije que ahora vivirás aquí que ya no te dedicas a eso" decía y trate de ponerle atención, se refiere a mis "clientes" que tenía antes? Como él?

"porque….?" Dije parándome pero me callo "shhh no pienses en eso, relájate debes olvidarlos" decía acostándome otra vez, "toma" dijo poniéndose una pastilla en la lengua, igual que lo hacía cuando era n-n-niño

Como aceptando la situación mi rostro se acerco a él para tomar la pastilla en mis labios, aprovecho para besarme y lo deje, ya que mas tengo en la vida, que mas me queda

"mmmmm ese dulce sabor miel" dijo sobre mis labios soltándome de la nuca y caí sobre la almohada "relájate, yo no sé porque te dejaron, yo jamás te dejaría" decía quitándose su ropa "pero yo te voy a tratar bien vas a vivir aquí como mi …. Novio" dijo apenándose, era un viejo asqueroso un cuarentón de lentes, de esos que siempre están respirando pesadamente y están rojos, de esos que no salen jamás de su casa y ven por la ventana a sus vecinas encueradas, de esa clase de pervertido es Arthur

Pero….al menos demuestra un poco de interés por tenerme en su vida para siempre "relájate hermosura" decía volteándome para ponerme boca abajo, el efecto de la droga comenzó a surgir y mi cuerpo se relajo "porque me dejaron?" le pregunte un tanto lento por la droga, sentí como acariciaba mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos pero no sentí ningún tipo de escalofrío

"dijeron que jamás te perdonarían lo que hiciste, que jamás seria parte de su familia un asqueroso que se vendió por droga…pero sabes que" decía en mi oído mientras su mano recorría mi trasero y un gemido me salió _qué demonios! _que me sucede!

"ellos son los que no te merecen, no saben lo que perdieron" decía bajando por mi espalda besándome, entre mas cerraba los ojos mas efecto surgía de la droga, "no sabes cómo te extrañe porque me abandonaste?" decía en mi oído y sentí su miembro pegado a mi trasero "peerdoon" dije drogado y sentí como entraba en mí, no sentí nada ni dolor ni placer ni repulsión, nada no puedo dejar de pensar el porqué mi familia se fue, pero ahora era una especia de caricatura de ellos con manos gigantes y guantes de Mickey mouse diciéndome adiós con sus manos Dios! Esta droga es fuerte!

Lo sentí entrar y salir de mi, me besaba y me tocaba, de repente un sollozo salió de mi garganta "shhhh precioso no te preocupes yo te cuidare, eres mío ahora" decía con voz de Gollum me reí ante ese pensamiento que buen viaje

"así será todos los días, tu podrás estar acostado en medio de la sala con nada más que una sabana enredada en esta….."decía tomándome fuerte por la cintura "cintura y en este cuerpo tan fuerte y bien formado" decía moviéndose dentro de mi "ohhhh estas tan rico!" dijo soltando su chorro caliente dentro de mí, lo sentí como cayó sobre mi y se quedo ahí trazando formas en mi espalda

"bienvenido a Londres edward" dijo en mi oído y abrí los ojos grande

"estas bien? No podía despertarte!" escuche la voz de bella y sus manos agitándome, pestañe varias veces para enfocar y mire a mi alrededor, estoy acostado boca arriba en mi recamara de forks, empapado en sudor y soy un cullen aun, mire a bella que estaba con las mejillas mojadas por sus lagrimas y sus ojos rojos, bella esta junto a mi

Mire de nuevo el techo y mi mente vagó, será esa su reacción? No pueden saber lo que hice, no quiero terminar viviendo con Arthur! Prefiero suicidarme, me estremecí al pensar en eso y ver el cuerpo de mi madre _ohh! No! _Me tape el rostro con mis manos, aun no puedo derramar una lagrima, lo quiero mis ojos pican pero no puedo ciento ese enorme nudo en la garganta que duele pasar saliva, que me pasa!

"edward amor, todo está bien" decía mi princesa tratando de consolarme pero parezco muerto no tengo reacción alguna "solo fue un sueño, no es otra cosa más que el reflejo de tus nervios, lo que haya sido no sucederá bebe" decía con sus manos sobre mis brazos, baje mis manos para verla

"no me dejaras cierto?" le pregunte con un dolor en la garganta "jamás" dijo rápidamente "lo que sea que haya hecho, no me dejaras?" volví a preguntarle "no me importa si comiste ratas o lo que sea, siempre estaré junto a ti" dijo acariciando mi rostro otra vez

Mire el techo una vez mas y vi que estaba de día afuera hoy es el día que viajaremos, dentro de unas horas estaré enfrentándome a lo que deje una noche, y no nada más eso será un encuentro de muchas cosas lo sé, el pasado me alcanzara arrasando con lo que tengo, no quiero eso? no quiero vivir con Arthur no quiero hacer lo que hacía! No….. no, no podía llorar no podía soltarlo estaba trabado

"ya está, ven!" dijo bella parándose y jalándome fuertemente, me pare y tomo mis tenis junto a los suyos, me jalo corriendo por las escaleras, llegamos a la puerta "póntelos" dijo colocándose los suyos

"ven!" volvió a decir y me jalo hacia afuera hacia el bosque, ni una vez se tropezó y no tengo idea a donde me lleve solo sé que ese nudo crece y es más doloroso cada vez, creo que voy a vomitar

Llegamos al prado y lo atravesamos, caminamos un poco mas y entramos a la parte del bosque más densa se paro y me miro "suéltalo!" dijo llorando pero fuerte "que..?" pregunte "suéltalo, desahógate!" decía empujándome un poco y reaccione

BPOV

No sé qué hacemos aquí, solo sé que necesita sacarlo, se ve atorado, tengo miedo y enojo "grítalo!" le grite fuerte y comenzó a respirar rápido y a temblar por el enojo me dirigí a un árbol para recargarme y prender un cigarro

Me vio y soltó un gruñido "….PORQUE FREGADOS NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO! YA ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE DE SIEMPRE SENTIR QUE ME AHOGO! UN PUTO DÍA SOLO UN MALDITO DÍA PIDO SIN ESTO! QUE NO MEREZCO SER FELIZ MALDITA SEA! QUE PUTAMADRE HICE QUE MEREZCO PAGAR ESTO NO ES JUSTO! NO FUE SUFICIENTE CON MATAR A MIS PADRES! O ES UN JUEGO DE A VER HASTA CUANDO AGUANTO? QUE DEMONIOS NO ENTIENDO YA QUIERO RESPIRAR NO QUIERO SEGUIR ASI! ….." bajo el rostro en poco pero seguía temblando "QUIERO SER FELIZ MALDITA SEA!" termino de gritar y cayó de rodillas corrí junto a él y lo abrace fuerte llorando cascadas, lo abrace todo lo que mis brazos podían de su cuerpo, sentía su llanto en mis brazos y mis lagrimas mojaban su espalda

Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que levanto el rostro "me siento mucho mejor, como lo haces" dijo con una sonrisa relajada me encogí de hombros y bese su roja boca "actúo por desesperación, no se me ocurrió otra cosa" le dije viendo sus hermosos obres verdes

"te amo" dijo aun sonriendo "yo también, para siempre" le dije para abrazarlo otra vez


	55. el juicio

CAPITULO 53

EL JUICIO

BPOV

Angustia, emoción, nervios todos estamos en las mismas ya llevamos un par de horas de vuelo y ninguno de nosotros a pegado ojo, emmett esta abrazado de rosalie viendo la película, jasper y Alice están viéndose a los ojos teniendo una conversación privada, carlise y esme están platicando entre ellos seriamente y edward... Edward tiene más de 1 hora perdido en la obscuridad de la noche, no ha movido la vista de la ventanilla

"Necesito ir al baño" dijo levantándose rápidamente y casi brincándome para correr al baño, emmett volteo y me levanto una ceja preguntando qué pasaba, me encogí de hombros y jasper hizo una seña de vomitar asentí pensando que seguro por eso salió volando

Después de unos minutos salió con un color verdoso en la piel "no me siento bien" dijo sentándose en su lugar, lo jale para se acostara en mi regazo y acaricie su cabello "relájate bebe, no va a pasar nada... Sabes que te amo verdad?" Le dije acariciando sus mechones sonrió levemente y asintió con los ojos cerrados

Así pasaron varias horas más hasta que anunciaron el aterrizaje, salimos arrastrando todos los pies, pasamos migración, tomamos las maletas y salimos de hay

"Lluvia" dije en voz baja al ver el diluvio que caía "típico en Londres bebe" dijo edward besándome el cabello, tomamos un par de taxis y partimos hacia el departamento de carlisle, es una hermosa ciudad

"bueno ya que estamos aquí que les parece salir a conocer un poco la ciudad?" dijo Carlisle después de habernos instalado en las habitaciones, obvio decía viéndome, soy la única que no había cruzado el charco jamás

"si vamos, muero por una guinness!" dijo Edward de repente, todos lo vimos "pensé que te sentías mal" le dije sonriendo por su entusiasmo, si que tiene cambios de humor repentinos, es uno de sus encantos he de admitir

"si pero una cerveza guinness alivia todo mi dolor" dijo poniéndose una chamarra con urgencia de salir, todos rieron y salimos para caminar bajo la lluvia y entrar en el primer pub que vimos

El primer día de juicio es en 2 días, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo para recorrer la ciudad, Edward seguía con sus cambios de humor pero nadie se quejaba sabemos que es su manera de enfrentar las cosas

"quieres que te enseñe lugares de mi pasado?" me pregunto al siguiente día de nuestra estancia, era temprano y todos andaban paseándose en pijama, asentí emocionada, nos arreglamos rápidamente y salimos

"mi escuela? El parque donde jugaba? Las casas de mis amigos? Que quieres conocer primero?" me dijo afuera del edificio gracias a dios pequeños rayos de sol pasaban entre las densas nubes

"todo empecemos que lo que queda más cerca" le dije y comenzamos a caminar, nos subimos a un camión al metro y me impresiona lo bien que se desarrolla en esta gran ciudad _dah bella aquí nació y vivió durante 14 años_ que bueno que no lo dije en voz alta

"bueno aquí es mi escuela" dijo mostrándome un edificio elegante como castillito con un jardín enorme y muchos niños con uniformes corrían a su alrededor, siempre me ha dado risa ver los uniformes con shorts de los niños

"tu usabas los shorts?" le pregunte riéndome, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, "si y no te burles, me veía bastante bien" dijo muy orgulloso y solté una risa "que! Así nos teníamos que vestir bella" se quejó cruzándose de brazos "ya ya perdón es que te imagino y se me hace súper tierno, con tus shortsitos y tu cabello alborotado y sin dientes…." Dije botándome de la risa "tú también estuviste si dientes es normal swan" dijo ofendido

Nos llevó hacia dentro del edificio que era aún más elegante que afuera "no tendremos problemas al entrar?" le pregunte por miedo de que nos gritoneara alguien, no son muy conocidos los ingleses por su buen carácter

"no pasa nada, solo te voy a enseñar cual era mi salón antes de …" dijo callándose de repente le apreté la mano "…ya sabes de que tuviera que dejar la escuela" dijo en voz baja parándose frente a un pequeño salón, "oh dios y sigue dando clases la misma momia de siempre" dijo viendo por la ventanilla de la puerta a la maestra que si se veía bastante arrugada, me reí y le di un golpe en el hombro y se rio un poco

"vamos al patio de….." decía pero alguien lo interrumpió "Edward Masen es usted?" dijo una señora detrás de nosotros, por el uniforme y su postura puedo decir que es la directora, Edward se encogió un poco por el apellido

Volteo y le sonrió "directora Walsh como esta?" dijo en su perfecto acento inglés haciendo que me mojara un poco _eres una perversa bella compórtate _decía mi limpia conciencia

"muy bien, hace cuanto que no lo veía se ve muy crecido ya Sr. Masen" le dijo pasando discretamente su mirada por el cuerpo de mi novio _vieja asquerosa! _Ahora si te pones perra verdad? Le dije a mi conciencia

"Cullen" dijo Edward firme y la directora alzo una ceja "Perdón?" pregunto algo apenada "mi apellido es Cullen ahora, no Masen Directora" dijo un poco tenso "claro claro comprendo" dijo y me volteo a ver ya que estaba casi escondida detrás de Edward, sonrió y estiro su mano "soy la directora Caroline Walsh, es un placer señorita…?" dijo y le tome su mano "swan, Isabella Swan" me sentí como Bond, James Bond, Edward debió pensar lo mismo porque rio un poco

"es mi novia" dijo ocultando su risa "una belleza de mujer, y a que se debe tal visita?" pregunto viéndonos atentamente con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, Edward se tensó un poco pero continuo como si nada "solamente venimos de paseo, y se me ocurrió que Bella conociera los lugares de mi niñez" dijo viéndonos a las dos

"es maravilloso, y donde vive ahora Sr. M..Cullen" dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente "en estados unidos, en Washington en un lugar llamado Forks" dijo amablemente y la directora abrió los ojos "tan lejos!" dijo sorprendida y Edward asintió sonriendo "así es ahí vivo con mi familia" dijo con una nota de orgullo en su voz, la directora titubeo un poco y asintió "perdón que diga esto pero lo últimos que supe es que había sido transferido a un internado" dijo seria pero avergonzada "si así es después de que perdiera a mis dos padres me llevaron ahí pero la familia cullen me adopto rápidamente" dijo como si nada quitando los recuerdos desagradables

"y hablando de ellos, tenemos que encontrarlos en un rato más, si nos disculpa continuaremos con nuestro recorrido" le dijo Edward muy cordial y amable con su acento más marcado que nunca y yo estaba más que empapada por eso, "claro claro, fue un gusto verlo de nuevo Sr. Cullen, se ve feliz y eso me da gusto, fue un placer Señorita Swan, hasta luego" dijo también muy cordial

Continuamos con nuestra gira por sus lugares preferidos, llegamos a un parque enorme con varias canchas de futbol "aquí pasaba horas jugando futbol o rugby" dijo viendo a algunos niños corriendo por ahí "rugby? No es un juego muy rudo?" dije recordando el episodio de friends donde Ross fue apaleado por unos jugadores de rugby "bella por si te recuerdo el hockey no es ballet" dijo sonriendo de lado y asentí "claro lo recuerdo" le dije jalándolo para sentir esos labios carnosos y húmedos sobre los míos que tanta obsesión que me ocasionan

Nos sentamos un rato en el parque él estaba recargando en un árbol y yo con mi espalda sobre su pecho, me acariciaba el cabello y me besaba rozando sus labios sobre mi cuello, mañana es el gran día y aún no ha dicho nada, no sé cómo se sienta pero no lo quiero presionar

"Mmmm" decía sobre mi piel haciendo que se erizaran mis vellitos "porque no vamos al departamento y vemos si está vacío?" Dijo con voz seductora metiendo sus manos bajo mi suéter para sobar tiernamente mis pechos, la gente a nuestro alrededor estaba distraída pero aun así podrían vernos

"No hagas esto edward nos van a ver" dije mientras sus manos continuaban y mi excitación crecía "y?" Dijo bajando un lado de mi brassier y rozar con su dedo mi pezón, "oh dios" me empezaba a valer madres el resto de la gente

"No quieres hermosa? Quieres que pare?" Dijo en mi oído sentí el bulto de su pantalón en mi espalda, negué y voltee el rostro para besarlo

Pase mi lengua por sus labios y el los abrió para recibirla, sus manos descendieron a mi abdomen y mordió leve mi labio

"Vamos a la casa" dijo sobre mi labio dándole un beso "mhm" fue mi respuesta antes de meter mi lengua de nuevo en su deliciosa boca

"En serio bella, quiero sentirte" dijo de nuevo rozando mis labios y asentí, "no quieres? No quieres sentirme sin condón?" Dijo acariciando mi nuca y pegarme a su boca fuerte para besarnos otra vez

Algo se encendió en mí y me pare en friega "vamos!" Le grite y el soltó una carcajada pero se cruzo de piernas "espera no puedo caminar así" dijo viendo su erección y me reí " tú tienes la culpa por cerdo" le dije

Después de un momento se paro y salimos disparados hacia el departamento "nada mas están todos ahí y te juro que en el baño te violo" le dije vulgarmente sobre sus labios en el metro, soltó una carcajada que todos lo voltearon a ver y las que no estaban ya apendejadas por verlo lo están ahora por su risa

Después de un camino eterno que en realidad no fue más de 30 min ya estábamos a una cuadra cuando vimos a su familia "mierda!" Exclamo, jasper volteo y sonrió todos vinieron hacia nosotros, _adiós tarde de pasión_

"Hijo vamos a pasear un poco por la ciudad no quieren ir?" Dijo esme sobándole un brazo a edward quien negó levemente "no madre estamos un poco cansados caminamos mucho en la mañana" mentía como un profesional "está bien al rato nos vemos cuídense" dijo su padre comenzando a caminar con su esposa tomados de la mano seguidos por sus dos hijas

"Ustedes no van a ir?" Les pregunto edward a sus hermanos que seguían ahí parados, emmett se rio "espero que no sea en mi cama eh" solo dijo

"Emmett" le dije poniéndome roja y obvio se rio mas "justo va a ser en tu cama asqueroso!" Le grito edward y el oso se puso serio "no sean grotescos ahí duermo" decía con la voz de un niño

"Vamos a ir a caminar en lo que ellos van de compras" dijo jasper sonrojándose ante las miradas de dos perras que pasaban y lo vieron de arriba a abajo la duende seguro les podría partir la cara

"Está bien al rato nos vemos, nos ... " Dijo edward un poco rojo "marcan si vienen de regreso?" Pregunto y sus hermanos se botaron de la risa antes de comenzar a caminar "claro!" Grito jasper dando la vuelta

"Vamos" dijo edward jalándome hacia el departamento, en el elevador estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero fue muy rápido el tramo

Al cerrar la puerta del departamento detrás de él me cargo para ponerme sobre su cintura y me pego sobre la madera de la puerta, nos besamos deliciosamente sus manos comenzaron a quitarme el suéter y yo su playera obvio sin acariciarlo

Soltó mi brassier y lo aventó al piso "amo tus senos bella podría comerlos todo el día" decía viéndolos mientras los acariciaba y apretaba como un bebe con un globo y yo estaba en la cima

Quedaban a su altura y comenzó a su chuparlos, me agarre fuerte a sus hombros y gemí su lengua es tan caliente y experta en sus movimientos, me separo de la fría puerta y se dirigió a la primera recamara "es de tus padres el cuarto!" Grite y solo se encogió de hombros se acostó en la cama y quede sobre el, bese su cuello ese punto débil que tiene y soltó un gemido recorría con mi lengua su mandíbula y su cuello y ese excitante ronroneo comenzó

Bajo sus manos para desabrocharme el pantalón y el suyo a la vez "sabes cómo te deseo?" Dijo acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello " tanto como yo?" Le dije viéndolo y tomando sus labios entre los míos, me empujo leve y nos paramos

Se arrodillo para desabrocharme los tenis y quitármelos, es tan tierno y agresivo a la vez, acariciaba sus mechones suaves mientras bajaba mis pantalones y calzones me sujete a sus hombros para sacar una pierna y después la otra, beso mis piernas ya desnudas y solté un gemido mis manos fueron a su cabello de nuevo y sus besos siguieron subiendo

"Mmm hueles delicioso, amo tus piernas tu piel, todo" decía sobre mi sensible piel y tuve que sujetarme a su cabello para no caerme

Sentí su lengua rozar mi vagina "oh bebe" dije gimiendo y rio "podría pasar horas lamiéndote bella" dijo metiendo mas su lengua y mi piernas flaquearon se siente tan bien me sujete fuerte a sus hombros y me abrió un pocos las piernas, baje la mirada y vi lo mas excitante que puede haber su rostro estaba sumergido en mi piel sus rodillas sobre el suelo y en medio de ellas su erección casi salía de su pantalón abierto, se me hizo agua la boca pero su lengua seguía recorriéndome y sus manos masajeaban mi trasero empujándome mas a el

"Es tan rico, sentir tu...lengua ohh" decía ante la sensación "pero quiero..." Dije entre cortado y se separo para verme con esos ojos hipnotizantes y obscuros "que quieres amor?" Dijo lamiendo sus labios y me agache para probarme en ellos, lo bese intensamente

"Quiero probarte tambien" dije sobre sus labio y sonrió, se levanto y se quito rápidamente sus tenis y el pantalón cayo obvio no traía ropa interior, adoro que no use

Me tomo por la cintura y se acostó en la cama de nuevo "probamos un 69?" Dijo con la voz ronca y la ceja levantada, me punzo el centro y asentí, me movió como una muñeca sobre él y gire para tener su hermosa y dura erección frente a mi rostro pase mis piernas a los lados de su rostro y me bajo para continuar con su trabajo, sentí su lengua una vez más en toda mi extensión y yo veía como un muerto de hambre su pene que me llamaba

Rápidamente lo metí en mi boca para saborearlo y soltó un gemido que me llego al alma, continuamos los dos dándonos placer mutuo yo relajaba mi garganta para meterlo lo más que podía, arriba abajo me movía, esa sensación deliciosa que provoca el orgasmo lo sentía y gemí con su miembro en mi boca, sus manos bajaron a mis senos que descansaban sobre su abdomen y los masajeo llevándome al éxtasis total, gemí fuerte ante el orgasmo pero no solté su miembro de mi boca

Explote seguramente mojando su rostro y su lengua continuaba limpiándome "oh dios" dije respirando agitadamente y sentí como me levanto para girarme

"Te gusto?" Dijo poniéndome sobre él y asentí "me encanta que me provoques esto" le dije besándolo y sentí su miembro a dos pasos de mi entrada, baje la cadera para sentirlo como se deslizaba dentro de mí, me senté para tenerlo con toda su extensión, mis paredes seguían contrayéndose ante el reciente orgasmo

"Estas tan húmeda y caliente amor, súper rico" dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos llenos de deseo, me acaricio el cabello y yo comencé a moverme sobre él, es tan rico sentirlo asi sobre la piel vivo y punzante

No decíamos nada solo nos veíamos a los ojos con tanta pasión y amor, nos reíamos de los sonidos que nos salían y yo seguía moviéndome sobre el "te amo princesa" dijo de repente

"Yo... También" dije entrecortado por el pacer que senti, se sentó y sin salirse de mi me acostó bajo el, siguió un movimiento delicioso y yo sentía otra vez ese calor "se siente tan rico así, creo que no voy a durar mucho" dijo riéndose y yo asentí "yo voy a tener otro" le confesé riéndome "perfecto" dijo besando mis labios se salió de repente y sin poderle decir nada me giro para quedar boca abajo, sentí sus piernas a lado de las mías y su miembro pego en mi trasero lo pasaba incitándome nada mas

"Deja de jugar carajo!" Le grite riéndome "no te enojes princesita es para que disfrutemos mas" dijo en tono burlón metiéndose en mi de un golpe gemí fuerte y volvió a salirse para pasarlo por mi trasero "grrr... Edward" le gruñí y se rio "que es amor?" Dijo dándome besitos en la espalda "no te hagas hazlo!" Le grite y siguió besándome hasta llegar a mi oreja "que haga qué?" Pregunto mientras su pene acariciaba mi trasero

"Por favor amor" le rogué, si, por el caigo tan bajo hasta rogarle, "quieres esto?" Dijo entrando en mi de nuevo yo gemí asintiendo, volvió a salir "dilo!" Dijo en mi oreja "dilo fuerte" volvió a decir con la voz ronca y casi me vengo por su voz "dámelo edward por favor bebe, entra en mi! Lo quiero lo necesito!" Grite riéndome y el también se boto de la risa "así si" dijo entrando una vez mas

Estaba sentado sobre mis piernas haciendo un vaivén continuo, por tener mis piernas cerradas bajo el la sensación crecía con cada estocada "dios tan apretada bella" decía gimiendo, se recostó sobre mi y giro mi rostro para besarme, se escuchaba el choque de nuestros cuerpos "lo siento amor ya viene" le dije sintiendo el orgasmo en 2 patadas "yo también princesa" decía con la voz ronca

Seguía con sus embestidas moviéndose en forma circular se levanto de mi espalda y tomo mi trasero para masajearlo y sostenerse, "tu primero" dijo riéndose y explote riéndome también, mi cuerpo se tenso se convulsiono y mordí la almohada de placer, _es la cama de tus suegros tonta no dejes tu baba_

Gire el rostro para respirar y edward seguía con el movimiento soltó un excitante gemido y sentí como punzaba dentro de mi llenándome de su liquido caliente, la sensación es deliciosa y excitante, dos embestidas mas y cayó sobre mi obvio sujetándose por sus brazos

"Eso estuvo delicioso bella, venirme en ti es fantástico" dijo agitado y asentí me encanta no tener inhibiciones con el respecto al sexo

"Lo se bebe así será por siempre" dije girándome para verlo, alzo su cadera para salir de mi y me beso tiernamente "te adoro lo sabes, eres la razón de mi ser" dijo sobre mis labios y casi lloro de emoción "tu también lo eres, te amo" dije y mi estomago ruidoso rugió, se rio y se levanto ayudándome, recogimos toda evidencia

Después de un rato estábamos cenando con sus padres, ya era de noche y la obscuridad reinaba en las calles así como el ánimo de edward, que cada vez que se obscurecía mas, no era más ese juguetón de hace unas horas

EPOV

No puedo hacerlo no puedo no quiero verlos, no quiero sentarme frente a un idiota que tomara la decisión, no quiero ver como sonríen al recordar lo que me hacían, no puedo hacerlo

Toda la noche no pegue el ojo, mis hermanos tampoco por los quejidos que me salían de vez en cuando

"Todos estamos listos edward" dijo mi padre asomándose al cuarto, vestía su traje negro y yo aun en boxers viendo mi traje extendido en la cama, mi madre decidió llevar a desayunar a mis hermanas y bella porque se veían un poco tensas, llegaran más tarde al juicio

"Estas listo hermano?" Pregunto emmett también con su traje y negué "denme un minuto" dije respirando profundo esa estúpida presión en el pecho apareció, salió del cuarto y deje que me diera no quiero hacerlo no puedo necesito regresar a mi hogar a forks no quiero enfrentar esto, todo estaba bien, _no es cierto lo necesitas para sacar los demonio_, cállate no es cierto, soy débil no soy fuerte como todo mundo piensa

El ataque de pánico comenzó sin poder detenerlo me arrodille junto a la cama y no podía respirar, el dolor era intenso y me sujete el pecho para evitar que se saliera, trate de decir algo pero ya no puedo todo comenzó a nublarse y me deje ir no tiene caso pelear contra esto

"Dile que se apure por favor" escuche la voz de mi padre atreves de la puerta y trate de pararme pero es imposible el aire se fue y mi vista también, me sujete en el piso para no desvanecerme pero mi cuerpo temblaba

"Edward!" Grito alguien sujetándome "no pasa nada hermano respira, estamos contigo no pasa nada" decía la voz que reconocí de jasper "respira conmigo" decía y me sujete a él para pegar mi pecho al suyo y sentir su respiración "siénteme edward, respira lento no pasa nada" decía abrazándome e imite su respiración "lento lento" decía y el aire entro de golpe en mis pulmones haciendo que tosiera fuerte

"Calma no pasa nada" decía y seguía tosiendo abrí los ojos y mi vista regreso veía los mechones rubios de mi hermano, el esfuerzo de la tos hizo que se me revolviera el estomago y me levante rápido pero mis piernas flaquearon "yo te llevo" dijo sujetándome y llevándome al baño donde descargue mi estomago

"No pasa nada hermano" decía y eso me tranquilizaba, me levante y sentí una toalla húmeda en mi cuello "ya es todo?" Pregunto y yo asentí, le jalo al baño y salimos al cuarto "estas bien hijo?" Pregunto mi padre inspeccionándome y asentí leve

"Gracias" le dije a jasper y solo asintió vi a los 3 con sus trajes y listos para irse "denme un minuto" les dije tomando mi traje y vistiéndome, no voy a lograr librarme de esta

Después de un largo rato llegamos al juzgado y mi corazón se salía del pecho, mi padre arreglo todo con una recepcionista y pasamos a una antesala y ahí fue donde los vi, me paralice y emmett me sujeto "eres fuerte hermano estamos aquí" dijo y asentí, _crécete un par cullen dale en la madre_, respire hondo y entramos a la habitación

"Ni siquiera sé porque estamos aquí, quien carajos nos demanda y porque!" Gritaba paul a un policía que vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden "quien demonios es este..." Decía el estúpido de joe mi ex hermano " un tal cullen, quien carajos es edward cullen!" Volvió a gritar paul al policía y decidí intervenir di un paso frente a mi familia

"Yo... Yo soy edward cullen" dije y voltearon a verme, a la estúpida de cindy casi se le caen los calzones de la impresión y los demás abrieron los ojos "edward!" Exclamo paul en tono de burla pero sorprendido "mi propio hijito me demanda?" Dijo aun burlándose y comencé a ver rojo "ex hijo" dije recalcando la primera palabra

"Y a que se debe esto? Acaso no fuiste tú el que abandono el hogar?" Decía como si nada _es un malnacido_ "deberíamos ser nosotros quienes te demandaran tú fuiste el mal agradecido que se largo" decía riéndose seguida de la risa de su familia excepto por laura mi ex hermana que mando el video

Escuche un par de gruñidos detrás de mí por parte de mi padre y mis hermanos "si era demasiada alegría vivir con ustedes" dije sarcásticamente "no me sentí capaz de merecerlo" continuaba con el sarcasmo "pero te prometo que si ahorita me trataran como antes..." Decía tranquilo "no huiría" dije acercándome a él, era un poco más bajo que yo "me estas amenazando edward" dijo levantando la ceja y me dieron unas ganas enormes de sujetarlo por el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas

"Ya no soy un niño" le dije mirándolo fijamente, de reojo observe que cindy, joe y Laura daban pequeños pasos hacia atrás, ja! Maricones

"Eso veo, espero que se te haya quitado lo chillón" dijo levantando un brazo para golpearme pero el policía lo agarro y un fuerte gruñido salió de mi pecho vi rojo y me abalance sobre el pero unos brazos fuertes me agarraron _nooooo por favor solo un golpe!_

"Para edward no puedes hacerlo" dijo mi padre jalándome hacia el otro lado y respire hondo para tranquilizarme "pero quiero hacerlo" le confesé enojado en voz baja y se rio "lo sé, créeme que por mi te dejaría libre como un toro encarrilado pero no puedes hijo" dijo calmándome y me reí de su comparación seguro así me veía

"Bien la sala esta lista pasen por favor" dijo una señora asomándose de una puerta, entraron ellos primero y luego nosotros, ya estaban todos el juez, el jurado y los oyentes entre ellos mis hermanas, mi madre y mi vida, me sonrió bella cuando la vi pero creo que una risa ahora no se me forma en los labios

Nos sentamos y el juez comenzó a hablar, dio la cátedra de quienes éramos porque demandábamos y todo comenzó, su abogado está a punto de sufrir un degollamiento si no se calla

Decía estupideces de que yo era el responsable de lo que hacían, yo los provocaba yo los abandone que yo era en pocas palabras la peor escoria del mundo, mi abogado peleaba todo, _porque carajos no sacan el video y terminamos esto de una vez!_

No se cuantos minutos después de habladurías mi abogado saco la prueba que tenia, el video, y como una endemoniada sala de cine todos estaban atentos por verlo

Comenzaron otra vez esas imágenes y yo no quería verlas mire hacia un lado donde estaban los sweeney y se veían sorprendidos por ver el video pero nada arrepentidos, paul sonreía de vez en cuando ante las imágenes viéndome que lo estaba observando sin poder despegar la vista de ellos, escuchaba mi llanto y los gritos de ellos pero en ningún momento mire la pantalla mis ojos, mi odio, mi ira y deseo de venganza estaban sobre ellos en este momento

Pausaron el video y el juez hablo "Sr. Cullen?... que pensaba cuando esto sucedía?" Me sorprendió su pregunta como que pensaba! En el puto dolor en que más!, carraspee y me pare

"No sé qué decir…. pensaba en lo injusto de la situación, el porqué estaba pasando eso, y en el dolor que sentía" dije serio mirando con odio al juez que clase de pregunta es esa! Esto es por lo que no quería exponerme ante todos

"Lo necesito en el estrado en la próxima sesión" dijo finalmente y me volví a sentar, el resto del video continuo y yo veía mis manos, gente del juzgado derramaba una pequeña lagrima y escuchaba voces como pobrecito, que fuerte, tan niño ughhh! Esa maldita lastima, siento una impotencia enorme por no poderme levantar y salir, por no poder siquiera ir a los brazos tranquilizadores de mi novia a unos pasos de mi, por no poder levantarme y agarrar la pistola del policia en la esquina y meterle 25 balas en la cabeza a paul, maldita impotencia!

Escuche la voz de laura en el video y mis pensamientos regresaron al presente, mire a los sweeney y estaban con los ojos desorbitados miraban a su hija y luego al video

"Tú!" Le grito paul "tú hiciste eso?" Continuo y su abogado lo cayo, sonreí un poco al ver un poco de dolor en el pendejo

Después de unos minutos la sesión fue levantada hasta dentro de 2 días, nos levantamos y salimos de ahí no sin antes sentir como los ojos de paul se clavaban en mi familia, en mi en bella, maldito!

Me sentía agotado, tenso, perdido y mal humorado, una de las peores humillaciones de mi vida acaba de ser exhibida ante varios como película en el cine, me siento usado, violado

"Vamos a comer algo" dijo mi padre con la voz apagada y todos estaban igual, se veían ojerosos y tristes "estuvo largo" soltó emmett en la mesa, lo único que sentía era la mano de bella sobre la mía dándome un masaje que me tranquilizaba

"estas bien hijo?" pregunto calmado el doctor de mi padre y asentí viendo la comida frente a mí, por primera vez en mi vida no tengo hambre, necesito hacer algo para salir de la realidad, me gustaría desconectarme y regresar en 2 días para ya estar de nuevo frente al juez y terminar con esto de una puta vez!

No sé si fue por la presión, por el stress pero estaba agotado, me encerré un rato en el cuarto para sacar todo pero no puedo, estoy exhausto y caí rápidamente en el sueño

Por la mañana decidimos ir a pasear un rato más, visitando lugares turísticos que ni siquiera yo conocía tan bien "que piensas hermoso?" dijo bella abrazándome y viendo de reojo a unas chavas que me veían y me reí, le acaricie el cabello y le di un beso húmedo en sus labios y ella sonrió

"pienso en cómo es que siempre pasa esto…uno vive en una ciudad pero realmente no llega a conocerla tan bien como un turista, sabes a lo que me refiero?" le pregunte sobando su cuello y ella asintió "conoces los aspectos feos pero nunca lo hermosa que puede ser el lugar donde vives" decía admirando el rostro sonriente de mi vida y asintió sonrojándose por mi mirada

"y eso que andas tan filosofo?" me pregunto y me reí encogiéndome de hombros, seguimos paseando con mi familia mientras mi padre era el guía, supongo el conoce un poco más que yo, me reía al escuchar que se le salían palabras muy inglesas y todos se quedaban con la boca abierta sin entender, solo yo lo entendía

Llegamos frente a una tienda de antigüedades y mi madre casi tiene un orgasmo jalando a mis hermanas y mi padre para entrar, sujete a bella fuerte para que no se la llevara también, "que hueva de tienda" dijo emmett viendo a su alrededor y cruzamos la calle para sentarnos en el parque, me di cuenta que era cerca del departamento donde vivía con mis amigos, bueno compañeros de viaje más bien

"panther?" escuche que alguien dijo detrás de nosotros, ese era el apodo que me decían antes refiriéndose obvio a lo de pantera enfurecida, me gire junto con mis hermanos y vi a garret, nat y stan parados viéndome, precisamente eran mis "compañeros de viaje" y abrí los ojos, me da gusto verlos pero no quiero que abran la boca

"eres tú? Wooow!" dijo nat viéndome sorprendida y yo asentí, los tres se veían….. delgados, ojerosos, desaliñados y muuuy sonrientes, justo como cuando estas volado, "hola" les dije sintiendo el brazo de bella en mi mano "como han estado?" les dije serio y me vieron algo sorprendidos "pues no tan bien como tu obviamente" dijo garret observando a mis hermanos y de forma un poco burlona "que no te da gusto vernos? Ya se te subió a la cabeza?" dijo cruzándose de brazos

"para nada, es solo que me sorprende verlos" dije y mis hermanos carraspearon, me voltee "ellos son mis hermanos jasper, emmett y bella es mi novia" les dije presentándolos y asintieron "ellos son nat, garret y stan…. Son con los que vivía…. después de los sweeney" dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello para relajarme e hicieron una O con sus bocas

"vaya sí que te ha ido bien en la vida Edward, quizá deberíamos huir también" dijo Stan burlón y viendo a mis hermanos, comencé a enfurecerme pero no quiero pelearme con ellos, tenía mucho que quería verlos "suerte supongo" dije tratando de tranquilizarme "tal parece que apestáramos ni siquiera la mano nos das" dijo nat

"que rápido te olvidas de las personas que te ayudan, te abrimos la puerta cuando más necesitabas un techo" dijo garret enojado y rojo y me sentí una mierda, tienen razón a lo mejor no fue el mejor techo que pude encontrar pero lo hicieron, me sacaron de la calle

"no me he olvidado de ustedes, saben que siempre les agradeceré, es solo que no esperaba encontrarlos" dije nervioso, me gustaría verlos pero no con mis hermanos y bella a mi lado, quienes no decían nada por cierto

"si claro Edward, pues si tanto quieres agradecernos sabes donde vivimos" dijo nat dándose la vuelta seguido por stan "claro si es que no te da asco venir" dijo Garrett siguiéndolos "sabes que no garret! No se vayan….. yo no …." Decía pero me vieron los tres negando y siguieron caminando "no quiero que se sientan así" dije en voz baja viendo cómo se iban, me duele que crean que me siento demasiado para ellos, no es así siempre estarán en mis recuerdos, no los mejores pero son…mis amigos "Edward, vamos hermano ya salieron mis padres" dijo jasper sacándome del trance y asentí, las pequeñas manos de bella tomaron las mías, la mire y me sonrió jalándome para seguir a mis hermanos

"con ellos vivías?" me pregunto caminando detrás de mi familia y asentí sintiéndome una mierda "no te pongas así corazón, sé que tu no querías que pasaran las cosas así pero…"dijo callándose de repente y la mire que se mordía el labio "ya no es el tipo de vida que llevas" dijo apenándose, sé que no se refiere al dinero o al status "lo sé, es solo que tienen razón, ellos me ayudaron cuando más necesitaba de alguien y sin embargo los veo y no pude decirles nada" miraba el suelo y su mano apretó la mía

Quizá pueda aprovechar un momento e irlos a visitar, aunque no quiero verlos en el departamento, rodeado de los demás con la tentación en todas partes

BPOV

El segundo día de juicio llego y si no me equivoco será el peor día, Edward subiera al estrado y será cuestionado por todos, sobre todo el abogado de los sweeney lo hará sentirse miserable, de esto dependerá su futuro si por fin logra liberarse de esos demonios o cae en el hoyo

No puede ser que el juez siga deliberando después de ver el video, es para que los encerrara en el infierno después de los primeros 5 minutos de imágenes, estamos ya sentados entre los demás oyentes escuchando a los dos abogados que interrogaban a joe sentado en el estrado

"tu padre te obligaba a grabar?" preguntaba el abogado de los cullen "no me obligaba siempre he sido fanático del video" decía el estúpido ese "no te parecía irracional lo que grababas, lo que tu padre le hacía a tu hermano?" le decía señalando a edward quien estaba tenso como piedra "no, él le faltaba al respeto a mis padres no los obedecía" dijo sonriendo como demonio

"cuando tu o tu hermana los desobedecían les hacía lo mismo? Trataba de venderlos a otra mujer!" le grito el abogado exasperado y el juez dio un golpe con el martillo "no los desobedecíamos jamás, él siempre lo hacía, se lo merecía" dijo muy inocente el idiota

Así seguían las preguntas con respuestas de lo más incompetentes y estúpidas, cómo es posible que el juez no se decida ya a darle fin a esto

"llamo al estrado a Edward Cullen" dijo el abogado, mi corazón latió fuerte, la mano de alice me apretó, se levantó lentamente Edward y sus manos temblaban, se sentó y levanto la mano jurando decir la verdad, sus ojos estaban opacos y obscurecidos, veía el suelo fijamente respirando agitado "que no le dé un ataque" dijo rose junto a mi más, para ella misma, paso el abogado de los sweeney primero paseándose frente a él y mirándolo de forma despectiva "conoces a mis clientes? Paul, Cindy, joe y laura sweeney?" le dijo para abrir paso al interrogatorio Edward asintió sin decir nada "perdón no te escuche" dijo y Edward lo vio con la mirada más aterradora que le he visto "si los conozco" su voz era grave y ronca

"por cuanto tiempo viviste en su hogar" le dijo recalcando la palabra hogar y yo bufe "por 8 meses más o menos" dijo Edward con la misma voz "más o menos? No es una respuesta lógica" le dijo el abogaducho "no llevaba cuenta de los días" le respondió rápidamente viéndolo con odio

"Después de 8 meses más o menos, porque decidiste abandonar el hogar de tu familia?" decía el abogado paseándose y recalcándole las palabras al juzgado "no podía vivir con ellos más tiempo, era un infierno aguantar eso y…." decía Edward "después de 8 meses! Si era un infierno después de 3 días te darías cuenta" dijo interrumpiéndolo y burlándose

"no eran así en un principio, era un hijo más para ellos pero…" decía "pero los abandonaste!" una vez más lo interrumpió y estoy a punto de saltar sobre su cuello y arrancarle la cabeza, Edward respiraba agitadamente y la misma idea debió pasar por su cabeza

El color le subió por su rostro y temblaba ligeramente, miro a su padre quien le hizo una seña de que se tranquilizara, se le veía el miedo y el dolor marcado en su hermoso rostro, respiro tomándose por un segundo el puente de la nariz "como decía era parte de su familia en un principio, admito que a pesar de las circunstancias era un poco feliz, después de un tiempo y de tomar lo que querían de mi salió su lado verdadero …" decía pero lo interrumpió de nuevo "eres incapaz de ser feliz o qué? Te abrieron un hogar y eras según mis clientes un malagradecido todo el tiempo, no hacías nada por compenetrarte.." decía mirando al juzgado pero Edward lo interrumpió "acaba de morir mi madre, que tan feliz podía ser!" dijo y el juez golpeo una vez mas

Así siguió el interrogatorio más humillante, mas desesperante y estúpido del mundo, mi cuerpo dolía de la tensión, mis lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse por la impotencia, Edward en menos de una hora parece haber bajado 10 kilos, no haber dormido en 3 meses, se veía más pálido y enfermo cada vez, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro junto con la ira, la impotencia y la humillación, las uñas de alice casi me atraviesan la piel en mi mano pero no me importa yo misma le hago lo mismo a rose, jasper por un lado de su rostro recorría una discreta lagrima mientras seguían los abogados interrogando a Edward, en un momento su rostro giro hacia la ventana y se perdió, su mente vago lejos de aquí mientras el juez peleaba por algo con los abogados

Seguía mirando hacia afuera y yo me perdí también en su rostro, veía lo hermoso, lo angelical que se veía con la luz reflejada en sus ojos, divague imaginándonos en el prado en nuestro hogar, forks, acostados uno junto al otro viéndonos sin problema alguno sonriendo con el sol reflejando en nuestros rostros, nos besamos y giramos sobre el pasto una sonrisa salió de mi boca mientras veía que también aparecía una en su boca, estará junto a mí en el prado?

"edward!" gritaron sacándonos a los dos de golpe de nuestra escapada, el abogado lo veía y el solo negó, no sé qué le dijo o le pregunto, el juez lo observo por unos minutos y con un pequeño golpe del martillo dijo "puedes bajar del estrado hijo" le dijo calmado a Edward quien asintió y se paró con el cuerpo encorvado y tembloroso, arrastro los pies hacia un lado de su padre y se sentó mirando sus manos, paul rio sobando la espalda de su esposa y un torrente de lágrimas broto por mis ojos

Unos minutos después la sesión fue levantada, era tiempo que el jurado deliberara serian llamado en cuanto tuvieran respuesta de su parte, supongo que es ahora como en las películas donde se encierran en una habitación de hotel, por días, minutos u horas para ver si eran inocentes o culpables

Salimos de ahí, sin decir nada, nos fuimos directo al departamento y nadie dijo nada, llegando Edward se dirigió al cuarto encerrándose y quise seguirlo "espera bella, deja que se tranquilice" dijo su padre tomándome el brazo y asentí, no teníamos hambre ni ganas de nada pero esme preparo algo para comer y después de 20 min decidí ver a mi novio

Entre al cuarto y estaba sobre la cama aun con el traje ya arrugado de estar acostado, estaba hecho bolita abrazando una almohada, se ve tan inocente tan pequeño a pesar de su altura, tan lastimado como un pequeño bebe que necesita constante atención y protección, me acerque y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba dormido pero todavía lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, tenía el ceño fruncido y se movía un poco

Me senté junto a él y comencé a sobar su cabello para tranquilizarlo y abrió los ojos de repente "me asustaste" dijo con la voz ronca estirándose un poco "perdón bebe solo vine a ver como estabas" le dije y frunció su boca "como crees que estoy?" dijo fríamente y me paralice un poco, ya conozco ese lado obscuro de él, siempre sale cuando está a la defensiva y tengo que entenderlo

"supongo que no muy bien" le dije aun sobando su cabello, rodo los ojos y se estiro sentándose moviendo su cabeza lejos de mi mano "supones bien" dijo en voz baja parándose y estirándose completamente, se le ven los ojos obscuros y sin brillo "quieres comer algo?" dije tranquila no se con que palabra es capaz de explotar en este momento

Resoplo y negó "quiero salir a tomar a aire" comento antes de entrar al baño no estoy segura si se refería a vamos a tomar aire o voy a ir yo solo a tomar aire, espere a que saliera y me vio con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar "vamos" dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome para salir, su familia nos vio pero solo asintieron pensando que todo estaría bien

Salimos y caminamos un par de metros durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una banca frente a un parque, después de contemplar el horizonte sin decir nada per desespere "dime amor" comente al aire sin verlo, paso su mano por su cabello "no puedo bella" suspiro y yo me tense, respire profundo "ya paso lo peor no…" me interrumpió con la mirada enojada "lo peor! Por supuesto que fue lo peor ….tienes idea de lo que es estar ahí? De la….humillación que pase!" …." Decía fuerte y viéndome como si fuera una estúpida

"lo peor sería si dijeran que son inocentes! Viste como me echaron la culpa prácticamente…." Seguía gritando "no estuviste ahí? No te diste cuenta?" dijo aun viéndome como si fuera obvio y el enojo comenzó a irradiar, no puede hablar a si no me importa que tan alterado este

"en primera relájate edward, si estuve ahí, y aunque no lo creas también me dolía lo que decían, pero ya es lo último ya decidirán lo mejor, no puedes renunciar ahora" dije tratando de tranquilizarme "y cuál es la segunda, eh" dijo fríamente "no me hables así" dije viéndolo furiosa por más que intento de repente apoyarlo como pueda es imposible algunas veces

Me miro y asintió "lo siento, bella lo siento en serio" dijo mirando al frente "pero he decidido irme, no puedo con esto no soy fuerte" decía al aire y la ira subió más por mi cuerpo "no puedes hacer esto, claro que eres fuerte" hablaba en voz más alta "no lo soy! Ya estoy cansado que todos piensen que lo soy!" otra vez comenzó su ira a salir "no puedo! No puedo entiéndelo no voy a pisar ese estrado una vez más!" gritaba y se levanto para caminar como desquiciado frente a mi

"no voy a seguir que me humillen de esa manera, después de años lo siguen haciendo!" decía mas tomando su cabello y sus ojos brillaron de lagrimas "me largo, no me importa si vienen conmigo o no, no me importa lo que piensen!" decía y me pare para pararlo "no puedes irte, es lo último, has llegado tan lejos para esto? Para irte?" lo empuje de coraje aunque no lo moví mucho y asintió "dime como quieras, dime que soy un débil un idiota lo que quieras pero no voy a ir por nada del mundo!" decía dolido viéndome "es una gran decepción que llegues hasta aquí y no seas capaz de seguir adelante!" ya no soportaba mas esto, hare lo que sea para que continúe su miedo no puede ser más grande que su fortaleza es una estupidez parar esto ahora

"hasta que te diste cuenta bella, hasta que viste que exactamente soy eso…una gran decepción!" dijo dándome la espalda "no eres el edward que conozco, donde esta esa persona fuerte que quiere intentar todo para conseguir su felicidad?" mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, esto no va a terminar bien

"no existe se quedo humillado sobre ese estrado" decía en voz baja , me acerque a él y lo jale de un hombro para que me viera "eres un tonto si terminas ahora, estas a un paso de la felicidad" dije apretando los dientes y abrió los ojos, nunca nos habíamos hablado así pero ya no aguanto quiero que llegue al final para ser feliz, me duele que sufra no lo entiende carajo!

"no me hables así!" me grito "te hablo así para que entiendas que sería una tontería parar ahora" lo veía borroso por las lagrimas "que acaso te gusto verme sufrir así? Ha sido el peor dolor que he sentido ni siquiera la peor golpiza de ese estúpido me dolió mas que eso, ser humillado ante todos!" grito con los ojos furiosos "te importa demasiado lo que opine la gente de ti, ese es tu problema, por supuesto que no me gusta verte así, no me gusta que sufras yo lo siento tambien, te amo" tengo tantas ganas de darle un golpe para que reaccione

"no lo voy a ser bella, me voy a ir, ya te dije que soy un débil lo que quieras pero no voy a regresar" dijo viéndome fríamente como retándome y con el dolor de mi corazón tengo que hacerlo "no te voy a detener si así lo quieres, no voy a pelear mas contigo…..y…" me detuve para respirar hondo "y no te voy a seguir" lo solté, la peor mentira del mundo

Abrió los ojos y soltó un gemido, baje la vista por el dolor que atravesó su rostro, no decía nada y después de unos segundos lo mire seguía con la expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos se reflejaron en los míos llenos de lagrimas, cerro la boca y asintió temblando un poco "perfecto, así será entonces" dijo y mi corazón se detuvo "no quisiera que me siguieras de todas formas, no te merezco no puedo darte felicidad.." decía entrecortado tratando de evitar las lagrimas "lamento que terminaran asi las cosas, en verdad te amo" dijo por ultimo para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, no puede ser que se diera por vencido tan fácil ni siquiera el hecho de que lo amenace con dejarlo es capaz de abrir los ojos!

"eres un idiota cullen! No puedes dejar todo así por la nada!" grite al ver que se perdía entre las sombras ya obscuras de los arboles "si puedo bella! Veme!" dijo sonriendo maléficamente pero con el rostro dolido antes de perder su forma entre los árboles, me quede helada llorando fuertemente, que hice? Lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre "soy una tonta" dije cayendo de rodillas para llorar, no va a regresar con su familia? No puede irse así no puede dejarme _ya lo hizo ya ha huido varias veces, no sería la primera vez tonta_

Necesito avisarles, Carlisle conoce la ciudad sabrá donde buscarlo, me levante y corrí como desquiciada chocando con la personas, ya está totalmente obscuro el cielo no sé ni qué hora sean, por fortuna llegue al departamento sin perderme, veía borroso por las lagrimas y toque fuerte

"que pasa bella!" grito rosalie cuando me abrió y todos corrieron a la puerta "se ha ido…." Dije tratando de recobrar el aire "edward se ha ido" dije y todos tomaron aire fuerte "a que te refieres con que se ha ido?" dijo emmett enojado y me encaminaron hacia la sala tenia la mirada furiosa de los 6 cullen sobre mí, sé que no es conmigo sino con el

"nos peleamos me dijo que ya no quería seguir con el juicio que quería dejarlo todo, y le grite que no podía hacerlo que si lo hacía yo no lo seguiría" dije llorando fuerte "pensé que así iba a reaccionar…..pero….." no podía respirar "fue al revés me dijo que era lo mejor y se fue" casi inentendible lo dije por el llanto

"tenemos que buscarlo" dijo alice llorando abrazada a jasper quien estaba pensativo pero con la tristeza en su rostro "pero en donde demonios estará!" grito emmett otra vez, "pensaremos en algo, debemos darle un poco de tiempo, esto es fuerte para él, para todos…lo que vivió hoy fue más de lo que todos esperábamos" dijo Carlisle tranquilo pero con el semblante algo distante "esperaremos un par de horas, conoce la ciudad necesita respirar" seguía diciendo pero algo debió cruzar por su mente porque se perdió en ese pensamiento, nada bueno por la forma en que su rostro se contrajo

El ambiente se tranquilizo un poco pero yo no podía, sentía mi corazón vacio se había ido, lo había perdido tengo ansiedad, preocupación algo va a pasar lo voy a perder, lo se

Hola todos, perdón por el retraso se me súper junto la chamba, no me golpeen por terminar así el relato, juro que en poco tiempo actualizo y ya se acerca ahora si el final, el gran final, porfa déjenme sus reviews, que opinan de la historia? Quieren continuación?

Muchas gracias

Besos a todos


	56. el fin

CAPITULO 54

EL FIN

EmmettPOV

No puedo quedarme asi sentado esperando que regrese, lo conozco correrá al abrigo de las drogas no puedo permitir eso

"Maldita sea salgamos a buscarlo!" Grite ganándome la mirada asustada de todos, ya pasaron un par de horas desde que bella regresó, hemos intentado marcar su celular pero nada

"Cálmate emmett" dijo jasper con el rostro preocupado "tu sabes que lo hará, lo conoces" le susurre no quiero que mi familia sepa lo que creo que hara

Bella esta perdida llorando en brazos de mi novia, no puede ser que se haya ido, lo comprendo comprendo que fue un dolor grande al ver que el estupido abogado se reia de el

"Lo se emmett pero no sabemos donde pueda estar" dijo mi hermano tambien susurrando

Me pare y me dirigi a la pequeña oficina de mi padre necesito pensar solo, como puede ser que una persona sea capaz de destruir a alguien, la primera vez que vi al mal nacido de paul quieria reventarle la cara, me duele como nada en el mundo ver que edward mi pequeño hermano sufre y sufrio por esos animales

Me recargue en el escritorio y un folder cayo al suelo los documentos salieron y vi la foto de paul y su familia, lo recogi y comence a hojearlo venia la direccion donde vivian, mas bien la direccion de la casa que por derecho era de edward, la memorice

Voy a hacer lo que queria desde el instante que edward menciono su nombre, voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!

Salí rápidamente " a dónde vas hijo?" Me dijo mi madre alterada "lo voy a buscar mama necesito encontrarlo y tomar aire" le dije calmado para que no supiera mi plan, por el rabilllo vi que jasper me observaba con el ceño fruncido, nunca se le va nada

Recorri las calles moviendo mi vista para ver si edward se encontraba por ahí, preguntando supe que no estaba lejos de la direccion y pare en seco para respirar, era un barrio muy bonito con casas pequeñas y restaurantes al rededor

Me encamine y escuche detras de mi la risa del estupido me pare y gire mi vista para verlo salir de un bar, esta solo, prendio un cigarro y camino hacia un puente que habia cercano

No pude mas se giro y me observo sacando el humo "que no eres tu el hermano del inutil ese" dijo riendo con su castroso acento, me rei y me acerque a el "asi es" camine lentamente

"Y que haces por aqui" se vei tan tranquilo y eso me ardio la sangre "buscandote" le dije antes de sujetarlo por su playera y jalandolo hacia mi rostro era un enano asqueroso

"Vas a pagar lo que hiciste" le dije antes de soltarle un fuerte golpe que un diente le salio volando, se cayo y mi pie fue directo a sus costillas, una y otra vez le salian sonido tan agradables a mis oidos, lo levante agarrandolo del cuello

"No lo hagas mas" rogo el estupido y me rei "no es agradable meterte con alguien que te puede golpear, cierto?" Le dije dandole otro golpe pero sin dejar que cayera su labio se partio "no es agradable que te golpen verdad estupido!" Le grite casi escupiendole la cara y me vio con terror "hijo calmate" dijo y me rei mas lo azote contra la barda del puente y cayo

Me veia como cahorrito asustado y mi pie fue directo a sus genitales, se quejo fuerte y cayo llorando escuche pasos detras de mi y me gire justo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza

Cai de rodillas y un fuerte dolor atraveso mi espalda "gracias amigos" dijo el infeliz ese y senti varios golpes a la vez seguido de risas, trate de pararme pero siempre un golpe nuevo me tumbaba, eran muchos no puedo con todos, _perdon hermano _

Sentia mi cabeza partirse por los golpes y se me nublo la vista cai derrotado sin saber mas

EPOV

_No voy a seguirte_, las palabras de bella azotaban mi corazon, se que mentia se que jamas lo haria me ama tanto como yo a ella pero no puedo dejar que lo haga, no necesita cargar con esto toda su vida, nadie de ellos lo merece

Dejare de ser un cullen, con el hecho de llevar ese apellido lo estoy manchando con deshonra y debilidad

No puedo regresar a ellos, se que saben perfecto lo que voy a ser, lo que necesito hacer, me llaman las necesito

Camine hacia el departamento de mis viejos amigos, tienen razon yo no encajo en esa vida tan buena estoy demasiado usado demasiado sucio y roto para esa vida, pertenezco en las calles donde mis padres me dejaron

Llevaba horas sentado en la calle hasta que mi mente se decidio, necesito olvidar a los cullen a bella y lo mejor es volando, tomandome algo para alejarme de la realidad

Quiza hasta regrese a mi viejo "trabajo" que mas puedo perder, para eso sirvo para satisfacer a otros mientras yo vivo en otra realidad

Que bueno que hice ejercicio tantos años asi podre cobrar mas, _estas enloqueciendo_, movi mi cabeza para sacar a la metiche de mi conciencia pronto desaparecerá, continúe caminando ya casi llego a mi futuro...no tan brillante futuro

Mis piernas se movian rapido mientras desechaba las imagenes de mis ex hermanos de mis ex hermanas de mis ex padres y mi ex amor de mi vida, _que facil es olvidarse de las imagenes buenas y sin embargo aferrarse a las malas_

"Edward?" Escuche la voz de mis tantas pesadillas detras de mi, sacandome del trance me pare en seco con un miedo inmenso de voltear "eres tu cierto?" Lo escuche mas cerca y se planto frente a mí

"A-arthur" me salio en un suspiro, abrio los ojos y sonrio "oh dios mio que gusto verte" dijo emecionado con los ojos vidriosos y moviendo sus manos cerca de mi sin saber que hacer con ellas si abrazarme si dejarlas a su costado

"Tanto tiempo" seguia diciendo y cerre los ojos esperando ese..."No te dije siempre que cuando seas grande serias impactante"...pero no llego abri los ojos para verlo y observe que junto a el estaba un hombre su edad tomados de la mano

"El es edgar" dijo y asenti "mi pareja" dijo sin pena alguna sonriendo, se veia feliz

"Un gusto" dije tragando fuerte y obligandome a pensar que tal vez se convertiria en mi cliente tambien

"Edward te ves ..." Decia y yo cerre los ojos otravez sabia lo que diria "...tan perdido" dijo y abri los ojos para verlo "hace tanto tiempo que necesitaba verte" decia sin perder la felicidad en sus ojos

"Necesitaba decirte algo, necesito pedir tu perdon" de que demonios habla "no vivo tranquilo pensando todos los dias en lo que pasaba en lo que vivimos en lo que te hice" continuaba con la voz quebrada "que?" Dije aun en susurro

"Nunca debi permitir que hicieras eso, eras tan pequeño tan indefenso, jamas debi hacer lo que te hice, debi parar tu locura mi perversidad!" Grito exasperado y un pequeño sentimeinto atraveso mi corazon, algo que jamas habia sentido, paz?

"Deseaba tanto decirte esto, deseaba tanto buscarte y ayudarte para que salieras de eso!" Seguia diciendo con la voz arrepetida con el rostro, con el cuerpo arrepentido!

"Necesito que me digas si eres feliz, dime que puedo hacer para que olvides lo que sucedio" decia llorando y una lagrima salio de mi "perdoname edward te lo ruego perdóname niño" dijo por ultimo dejandome helado

Tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el abrazandome "no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que te hacia, pero no en el sentido sexual sino en lo asqueroso que fui al permitirlo, desde el momento que te paraste en mi puerta tan asustado tan drogado y tan perdido no debí permitirlo" decia abrazandome fuerte y mis lagrimas se desbordaron, no puedo creer lo que dice me hace sentir...libre

"Te busque, fui hasta al internado que alguna vez comentaste en tu viaje" decía separándose para verme "me dijeron que te habias ido a estado unidos y queria buscarte necesitaba sacar esto que me quema" dijo sonriendo libremente "es un peso que me quito de encima. Dime, dime que eres feliz" dijo viendome atentamente a los ojos

No se que decirle, si hace una horas lo tenia todo pero ahora por... Debil lo perdi todo "creo que si, lo era" dije mirando el suelo "no, no digas eso no dejes que esto te coma por dentro liberate siente mi arrepentimiento la abominacion que siento por haberte hecho esas cosas" decia y yo asenti

"No te pierdas lo mejor que hay en la vida...el amor" dijo tomando la mano de su pareja "yo me cerre a el por mucho tiempo por pensar que nadie podia estar conmigo por lo que hice pero aprendi a ver las cosas de forma diferente y ahora que te veo que te puedo decir lo que siento me siento tan..." Respiro hondo y sonrio "libre!" Dijo tomandome de los hombros y sacundiendome ligeramente

"No te cierres edward espero que mis palabras te sirvan de consuelo no puedo sacarte de aqui lo que hice" decia tocando mi cabeza "pero abriendo esto puedes dejar todo atras" dijo tocando mi corazon "regresa con ese alguien que dejaste y no regreses al mal camino, las cosas cambiaron para bien, se fuerte y lucha por tu felicidad, te la mereces" mis lagrimas salian como chorros y poco a poco ese sentimiento me cobijaba mas y mas

"Y sobretodo aprende a perdonar, siempre por algo pasan las cosas" decia tomando de nuevo la mano de su novio

Escuchar sus palabras de arrepentimiento me consuelan me siento aliviado al saber que yo no solo sufria por el pasado, no estoy solo en ese hoyo, pero el salio yo puedo salir tambien, me siento libre por un lado de mi cuerpo, "por muy hermoso que seas por fuera si estas mal por dentro se refleja en tu exterior" dijo limpiando una lagrima de mi mejilla, no me sentí incomodo al escucharlo decirme hermoso al sentir sus manos en mi rostro de nuevo, lo he perdonado

"Gracias arthur" dije sonriendo y el solto un pequeño gritito "eso es mejor, esos hermosos ojos brillan de nuevo, me siento tan aliviado tan feliz de ver que estas en paz, perdoname edward" dijo por ultimo y asenti "te...perdono" dije sonriendo, me abrazo fuerte y se despidio "cuidate mucho" dijo para caminar hacia el otro lado, levante mi mano para despedirlo y a Edgar también

Me quede parado por unos instantes sintiendo como el aire entraba en mi, como nunca lo habia hecho me siento libre me siento en calma, me rei como loco haciendo que la gente me observara y juro que hasta el puto sol salio solo para mi

Camine respirando hondo y llegue al departamente de mis viejos amigos, toque y escuchaba la musica y el olor tan conocido llego a mi nariz, abrió un pequeño niño supongo que de unos 11 años y mi corazón se fruncio

"Panther!" Grito nat, el niño se movió y me dejo pasar "nat!" Le dije abrazandola "no lo puedo creer" dijo alan era el dueño del departamento el dueño de todos ellos "como has estado?, te ves tan bien" dijo un tanto perdido pero no pude evitar abrazarlo "alan tanto tiempo" dije mientras me devolvia el abrazo, todos se juntaron en la pequeña sala y comenzamos a platicar

Veia a algunos tan palidos casi enfermos y a otros felices de su condicion, recordamos las estupideces que haciamos pero no me hacian reir solo me avergonzaban

"Ya panth que no te acuerdas lo que haciamos por dinero?" Dijo garret, el compartía conmigo el oficio y en mas de una ocasion al mismo tiempo, demonios! Hasta el y yo terminabamos dando un show para algunos

"No es algo de lo que este orgulloso garret, no podria seguir haciendolo" dije soprendiendome yo mismo, no en menos de hace 1 hora pensaba regresar a eso _te dije que enloquecias_

"Por esto!..." Dijo levantando un churro de mota "lo sigo haciendo" dijo aspirandolo y soltando el humo de lleno en mi cara, se me antojo como un perro callejero frente a un rib-eye, necesito salir de aqui

"Solo queria dicirles lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes son pocas las veces que esta oportunidad se me puede presentar" decia parandome "ya que vivo a miles de kilomentros de aqui, pero siempre los tengo presentes" me miraban atonitos "no siempre de buena forma he de aceptar pero siempre les estare agradecido sea como haya sido la situacion me dieron un techo y compañía, justo lo que necesitaba" no se si por lo cursi de mis palabras o la droga pero escuchaba algunos sollozos

"Espero pronto volverlos a ver y... Tengo que salir de aqui es demasiada tentacion" dije en voz alta y algunos asintieron y otros me barrieron "no les voy a dar un sermon de que deberian dejarlas porque seria hipocrecia de mi parte" sonreia mientras caminaba a la puerta "gracias por todo y espero de verdad verlos en otra circunstancia" dije finalmente abriendo la puerta para salir, la garganta me arde del antojo

"Edward espera!" Escuche a garret que venia detras de mí por el largo pasillos de estos departamentos de clase media

"Te acompaño panther" dijo tomando mi hombro y asenti "de verdad pense que te sentias la gran cosa junto a tus hermanos y tu noviecita" dijo drogado, siempre era asi empuja y empuja hasta que llegas a tu limite antes no me importada porque estaba igual de colado que el pero ahora en la sobriedad apesta

"Eso quiere decir que no me conoces" le dije caminando hacia la salida "creo que te conozco hasta donde muchos no" dijo de forma sexual y me estremeci "no me lo recuerdes" dije tratando de no molestarme "ya ya no te enojes" dijo aun con su brazo en mi hombro y caminamos varios metros atravesamos un parque y decidi que no quiero que me siga hasta ... Mi hogar con mi familia

"Garret cuidate mucho" le dije parandome y abrio los ojos "si tu tambien amigo, toma" dijo poniendose su cigarro en la boca y buscando algo en sus pantalones "esto te ayudara" dijo tomando mi mano y poniendo dos pastillas E en mi mano, negue rapidamente "no, no puedo toma" le decia devolviendoselas "no no, son tuyas trabaje mucho para esas y te las doy" me estremeci al imaginar su trabajo y negué "no puedo tómalas!" Dije y el cerro mi puño sobre el suyo "son tuyas" dijo y asentí _las tiraras en el camino_, escuche un suspiro fuerte y gire para ver a bella con la vista puesta en mis manos, que demonios hace aquí?

Oh dios se lo que parece se lo que esta pensando, nego y comenzo a correr hacia el otro lado "adios garret!" Le grite para correr tras ella "bella!" Grite pero seguia corriendo rapido

"Bella escuchame!" Le grite atraves de un campo, demonios! Soy rapido pero no puedo alcanzarla por su ira corre como un maldito guepardo

"Bella!" Grite y corri mas rapido la gente nos miraba como locos y groserias sacaban, "bella espera" dije alcanzandola y jalandola hizo que perdiera el equilibrio pero la abrace para que no cayera, reacciono y me empujo fuerte "sueltame! Eres un idiota como puedes hacerlo!" Gritaba estaba roja de coraje y los ojos llenos de dolor y odio, me odia? "Bella yo no..." Dije pero me interrumpio

"Yo no yo no... Siempre con excusas no puedo creer que lo hicieras eres un ... Un..." Decia trabada "ni si quiera tengo un adjetivo para ti, te odio!" Grito e iba a comenzar a correr pero la tome fuerte del brazo "sueltame!" Dijo soltandose

"Bella escuchame, no hice nada no he hecho nada" dije tratando de que se tranquilizara pero negaba el odio el coraje la cegaba

"No has hecho nada? Y esto que demonios es!" Dijo tomando mi mano para abrirla, las pastillas juro que brillaron sobre mi mano para darme mas en la madre

"No las voy a tomar" dije calmado no me puedo enojar me siento tan en paz que no puedo "deja de mentir con un demonio! Es obvio que lo hiciste! Vete! Te ves tan feliz y yo como una mierda" continuaba gritando tan llena de dolor y yo negue riendo

"Bella amor escuchame, no lo hice no tienes idea lo que paso" le decia pero no bajaba su odio en los ojos, "las voy a tirar ... Mira" dije lanzandolas lo mas lejos que pude "te juro por lo que quieras que no lo hice" dije tratando de acercarme pero dio un paso hacia atras "yo estupida preocupada por ti! Todos! No tienes idea de lo sucedido y tu feliz drogandote!" Estaba fuera de si, si no la conociera pensaria que ella es la drogada

"Que sucedio bella" dije tras ver que se solto a llorar fuerte, "bella dime bebe que paso?" Le dije levantando su rostro pero un sollozo fuerte le salio "emmett" susurro, emmett dijo?

"Que dices bella que sucedio?" Mi corazon comenzaba a perder esa paz "el ...paul lo...golpeo" decia entre llanto y se me fue el alma "que!" Le grite para que reaccionara "paul lo golpeo! Esta en el hospital y tu con tus estupideces!" Me grito gruñendo y empujándome "te odio! Por tu culpa!" Me gritaba y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, _mi hermano emmett_

"Donde esta, isabella dime!" Soy un idiota que hice? Que hice? "Esta en el hospital st. Paul" dijo y corri tomandola de la mano para que me siguiera, se perfecto donde esta el hospital

Llegamos despues de unos minutos, mi corazon late fuerte traia a bella casi arastrando mientras lloraba me pare en seco al ver a mi familia en la sala de espera viéndome tristes y enojados, trague fuerte y me acerque a ellos, que tal si ya no me aceptan?

Bella me solto de la mano viendome enojada aun no me cree "como esta emmett?" pregunte con la voz quebrada ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que mi creo yo aun padre me quito una lagrima con su dedo "esta estable, esta sedado para el dolor" dijo triste y un quejido me salio "perdon, no sabia...no fue mi intención...soy un idiota" dije derrotado ni siquiera puedo decir una frase coherente

"No sabias que iba a reaccionar asi nadie lo sabia" dijo mi padre friamente, todos me veian con el ceno fruncido y esa poca paz que senti hace unas horas desaprecio "puedo verlo" mi voz era un suspiro me duele la garganta por el nudo que tengo, asintio mi padre y me señalo el cuarto "esta al final" dijo dandome la espalda

Entre y habia varios cubiculos separados por cortinas camine hasta el ultimo donde estaba y mi corazon casi se sale, estaba dormido pero su rostro estaba cubierto con gazas, su brazo esta vendado y del otro colgaba el suero, tenia un ojo casi cerrado por lo hinchado y ensangrentado, la boca herida, unas pequeñas puntadas estan en su mejilla

Es mi culpa solo mia que el este asi, no pense que lo hiciera que pretendia? "Hermano" dije recargandome sobre su brazo bueno me sente a su lado y llore mojando las sabanas "que pensabas idiota porque lo hiciste?" Decia llorando y su mano se cerro

"Emmett" dije levantando la cabeza y vi su ojo azul brilloso viéndome una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios seguido de un quejido "e-edward" su voz era ronca "que te hizo emmett ...porque?" Ni siquiera se que decir me siento terrible "fui yo quien lo hizo, no pensaba claramente" dijo lento sin abrir mucho la boca se veia que estaba en dolor

"Perdoname emmett, no se que decirte" dije escuchando que alguien se acercaba, era el doctor, me dijo que saliera necesitaba revisarlo

"Que fue lo que paso?" Les exigi a mi familia no me importa que esten enfurecidos conmigo necesito saber necesito hacer algo, ya me odian que mas puedo perder

"Fue a buscar a paul, lo supe porque vi un folder con su direccion sobre el escritorio de papa, emmett estuvo ahí un rato y salio muy raro diciendo que te iba a buscar" dijo jasper despues de unos segundos que nadie hablo

"Sabia que iba a hacer algo, le dije a carlisle y me acompaño junto con la policia a quien le dijimos lo que pasaba, antes de llegar a la casa vimos fuera de un bar una pelea, eran 4 hombres contra uno" continuo diciendo pero el coraje se le veia en los ojos "vi a paul riendo ensangrentado junto a ellos, se paro y le pego una patada al cuerpo ya desvanecido de emmett" el odio subia por mis venas al escuchar la historia deseo matar a ese desgraciado

"Hasta ese momento nos dimos cuenta que era tu hermano y y corrimos para ayudarlo, los muy pu..." Dijo mi padre enjodado pero guardo la compostura "los muy desgraciados al ver al policia tomaron a paul y salieron corriendo agarraron a dos y los demas escaparon pero ya fueron reconocidos por la policia" al menos un poco de esperanza de que paguen, pero la venganza me corroe esto debe de terminar de una manera u otra, tengo que ponerle fin a esto aunque sea una pelea entre el y yo hasta la muerte

Una cosa es haberme lastimado a mi pero a mi familia no la toca, nadie la toca porque conocera mi ira, asenti sin decir nada y mi respiracion estaba agitada de nuevo parezco toro desbocado

Sali de ahí sin decir nada y antes de que dijeran algo sali corriendo me subi al primer camion que vi y fui al lugar donde comenzaron mis pesadillas, sabia que el maldito estaria ahí refugiado

Observe a lo lejos mi antigua casa y corri hacia ella, veo rojo de la ira, el rencor el odio es todo lo que siento, muero por darle un golpe por sentir como sufre el imbecil

Me dirigi a la puerta trasera que da al sótano, para mi suerte estaba abierta, entre y respire hondo al recordar lo que vivi ahí, subi las escaleras y los escuchaba reir y platicar como si nada, entre al comedor y no permiti que el recuerdo de mi madre me golpeara no es un buen momento para debilidades

Me acerque a ellos en silencio, estaban sentados en el comedor joe, paul y Cindy, tome de los pelos al desgraciado "te vas a arrepentir te haber tocado a mi hermano!" Dije jalandolo de los cabellos y parandolo mientras se quejaba "edward!" Grito la estupida de cindy y la vi con la peor mirada "callate y sientate mal nacida!" Rugi jalandolo hasta las escaleras del sotano, joe me jalo y mi puño golpeo su estomago cayo y se quejo fuerte empuje a paul por las escaleras y rodo quejandose deliciosamente

"Te voy a matar, juro que te voy a matar!" Le grite aventandome sobre el para tomarlo de la playera y estampando mi puño sobre su rostro, se siente tan bien que un escalofrio de placer recorrio mi cuerpo

"Deseaba tanto hacer esto" le dije azotándolo contra el suelo "edward basta! No sigas" decia cindy llorando detras de mi, me jalo y la empuje fuerte, salio volando y golpeo la pared cayendo "te dije que te callaras! Estoy hasta la madre de ustedes!" Les grite viendo como el maricon de joe se arrastraba para bajar las escaleras me pare para jalarlo y azotarlo contra la pared

"Que piensas hacerme eh! Jotito de mierda!" Le grite y levante mi rodilla dandole en los genitales fuerte hasta tronaron cayo llorando y me rei "me tienen miedo? Saben todas las veces que desee tenerlos asi!" Les grite a los 3,me falta la golfa de laura pero no esta, paul trato de pararse y agarrar un tubo, seguro el mismo con el que me golpeaba y me abalancé sobre el

"Ni se te ocurra maldito, no vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima en tu puta vida!" Dije golpeandolo una tras otra vez en su cara, en sus costillas en su pecho donde mis manos alcanzaran

"Para!" Escuche a mi padre gritar y unas manos me sujetaron, quiero matarlo! asegurarme que nunca más me atormentara "no puedes hacerlo, para hijo" dijo abrazandome casi leyendome la mente, me levanto sobre el cuerpo casi desvanecido y completamente ensangrentado de paul, y me abrazo fuerte me gire para aferrarme a el y solte el llanto sobre su hombro, escuche varias voces a mi alrededor

"Tranquilo hijo ya paso, no puedes hacer lo que piensas….. no puedo perderte de esa manera" dijo acariciando mi espalda y asenti, no podria hacerles eso, no a ellos no se lo merecen

"Llevenselos!" Escuche que alguien grito y levante mi cabeza de su hombro para ver, paul era llevado en una camilla hacia fuera escoltado por un policia, joe y cindy eran esposados y llevados hacia afuera, jasper estaba viendo todo detras de mi sonriendo, mis piernas se movieron hacia afuera, toda mi familia menos obvio mi hermano estaban viendo la escena

"Paul me vio y una lagrima salio de su ojo, estaba sufriendo el maldito, lo subieron a una ambulancia, joe y cindy los subieron a la patrulla y ambos me miraron arrepentidos y con miedo, una sonrisa enorme decoro mi rostro, por fin estan pagando lo que hicieron, soy libre...libre de ellos

Alguien tomo mis muñecas y me esposaron me gire para ver a un policia detras de mi "yo ire con el" dijo mi padre mientras me subian a otra patrulla, no me importa lo que hagan me siento en paz de poder hacerlos sufrir de poder vengarme

Me llevaron ante el juzgado y después de unas horas de papeleo y platicas me dejaron libre mi padre me comento que el jurado delibero que eran culpables de maltrato a menores fisica y emocionalmente y por eso fueron arrestados, el juicio termino sin tener que presentarme de nuevo y ellos irán a la cárcel!

Laura estaba esperando su condena en una sala junto a la nuestra, me vio con esperanza pero negue "no puedo hacer nada, pudiste evitar todo esto y sin embargo no lo hiciste" fueron mis palabras ultimas hacia ella, que pensaba que solo con el hecho de enviar el video años despues la perdonaria? _A veces me sorprende lo desgraciado que puedes llegar a ser_, lo sé, le pusieron una condena menor al reto de su familia

Salí de ahí con mi padre que no se separó ni un minuto de mí, me pare y lo abrace fuerte, soy una maldita bola de sentimientos en este momento, me invaden y no puedo dejar de llorar, me siento feliz, me siento triste por mi hermano me siento culpable pero a la vez en calma "no pasa nada Edward, ya termino todo…lo de emmett fue un error que nadie sabía" dijo abrazándome y sobándome la espalda una y otra vez

"no te molesta?" me cuestiono y lo mire confundido "que te esté acariciando de esa manera la espalda" dijo viendo mi confusión "nunca había podido hacerlo sin que te quitaras" dijo sorprendido y otro chorro de lágrimas salieron, carajo! Ya no quiero llorar pero tiene razón no me siento incomodo ni siquiera había pensado en eso

Negué y le sonreí mientras me abrazaba de nuevo, después de un rato de estar así por fin mis lágrimas gays cesaron y pudimos regresar al hospital, a mitad del camino mi padre me paro "porque no regresas al departamento y te cambias" me dijo y observe mi vestimenta, era el traje todavía del juicio, estaba roto de una bolsa y tenía sangre en la camisa, no me había bañado tenía un poco de barba y seguro apesto, asentí sonriendo avergonzado "tienes razón, en un rato llego al hospital" le dije antes de darme la vuelta "eh papa?" lo llame y el volteo sonriendo "gracias por todo" dije y una estúpida lagrima amenazaba con salir de nuevo "eres mi hijo por ustedes soy capaz de todo, son mi vida" dijo y con eso perdí la batalla la lagrima se derramo

Tome un largo baño y sentí el dolor en los músculos, mis nudillos estaban rojos e hinchados me dolían los dedos, mi rostro tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla y los ojos rojos, me rasure, me cambie y tome un poco de cereal ya que hacía más de 24 horas que no comía nada

Llegue al hospital y mi familia se veía más relajada a excepción de bella que aún me veía con rencor, mi corazón se partió al ver el odio en sus ojos, me acerque a ella y trate de abrazarla pero se alejó "no hagas esto bella, créeme por favor" dije susurrándole no quiero que mi familia vea nuestra situación

"vamos afuera, quieres?" le pregunte casi rogándole, asintió y se paró rápidamente, la seguí, "no me crees, cierto? No crees que no lo hice?" no otra vez las lágrimas carajo que me sucede? "te vi Edward, te vi con droga en las manos, te vi con tu amiguito ese y te vi feliz y relajado nunca te había visto así como quieres que te crea?" pregunto moviendo las manos, como le digo que me sentía así por las palabras de Arthur? Ni siquiera sabe quién es el cómo se lo explico

"bella, me sucedió algo que me dio un poco de paz, solo fui con ellos para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi" le dije y me veía expectante aún no se convencía "no te voy a negar que estuve tentado pero salí de ahí antes de hacer algo, tienes que creerme amor" dije tomando su mano, miro nuestra manos y luego a mi rostro, "amor?" dijo levantando una ceja y casi me derrumbo "s-si o ya no…quieres estar conmigo?" dije tartamudeando _por supuesto que no quiere ya se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que eres_

"Edward obvio quiero estar contigo pero….esto que paso me dolió en el alma, me dolió que tu …miedo superara nuestro amor" decía con los ojos brillosos "lo sé bella, me cegó el miedo, la humillación pero jamás me quise separar de ti, eres todo en mi vida, y ahorita por fin me siento feliz puedo respirar tranquilo pero si tu no quieres estar a mi lado todo eso no me importa me iría de nuevo al hoyo porque toda mi felicidad es estar contigo…" abrió su boca para decir algo pero la calle "perdóname princesa no quise hacer eso, jamás volverá a suceder, por favor dime que me perdonas necesito saberlo, aunque ya no quieras estar conmigo necesito saberlo" decía pura incoherencia y otra lagrima salió

"si quiero estar contigo, te amo eres mi vida también, por supuesto que te perdono y te creo pero dime….no.. prométeme que nunca volverás a dejarme!" tenía la mandíbula apretada y me pego levemente en el pecho y mi corazón brinco por sus palabras

"jamás princesa jamás te dejare te lo prometo" dije tomando su rostro y besándola con toda mi alma, me tomo por el cuello y jugo con mi cabello la tome por la cintura y la levante para abrazarla, nuestros labios seguían unidos y probándonos uno en la boca del otro "te amo" le dije sobre sus labios y sonrió fuerte "como yo te amo a ti" dijo pasando su lengua por mis labios abrí mi boca para recibirla gustoso y comenzó la pelea entre nuestras lenguas, necesitaba sentirla así otra vez, soy adicto a sus labios no podría vivir sin ellos

El doctor dijo que emmett estaba estable pero aun sedado que no deberíamos estar todos en el hospital, que descansáramos, a regañadientes regresamos al departamento, todos a excepción de mi padre

"les preparare algo de comer hijos" dijo mi madre cansada, se ve agotada y triste, hasta este momento me di cuenta que no me había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que regrese, alice y rose me hablaban como si nada pero ella no "mama si quieres yo puedo preparar algo, ve a descansar" dije acercándome a ella y tomando una sartén, solo negó "yo lo hago" me arrebato el sartén y me quede paralizado

"esme…" dije no muy seguro de que decir y me vio furiosa, sus labios le temblaban del coraje "…no se ….esme perdóname" es tan difícil hablar con ella, le he pedido perdón varias veces en mi vida pero en esta ocasión es diferente nunca me había mirado de esa forma

"no es tan fácil Edward, no sé qué te paso, te fuiste dolido sin importante nada, no te importo que mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos por perder a un hijo, y regresas sonriente mientras mi otro hijo está sufriendo…" decía con la mirada perdida

"esme…." Dije pero me interrumpió "mama" dijo fríamente, respire hondo "mama….es algo que no puedo explicar, si me fui sin importarme nada estaba dispuesto a destruirme a regresar al agujero de donde me sacaron pero en el camino alguien hizo que me diera cuenta de las cosas" dije pero no bajaba su mirada de dolor

"no entiendo Edward, alguien desconocido vino y te dijo 3 palabras y ya con eso, siendo que tu familia te ha apoyado siempre, te ama y jamás fuiste capaz de escucharnos!" decía dolida y confundida, "no es así, no sabes quién es, él es parte importante de mi pasado, es una de mis pesadillas de siempre!" estoy exasperado no sé cómo expresarme

"dime quien es" dijo viéndome fijamente y negué "dímelo Edward….no sabes cómo me siento…..necesito…." Decía llorando pero se calló de repente, se siente decepcionada de mí

"sé lo que sientes mama, sé que estas decepcionada….por mi tu hijo está sufriendo en el hospital….tu hijo biológico y yo….yo sé que no lo soy y …" decía pero me interrumpió "no digas eso Edward! Los quiero por igual… si me siento decepcionada de ti, de que no hayas confiado en tu familia que seas capaz de abandonarnos tan a la ligera, acaso no te importamos?" dijo llorando fuerte, y la abrace se ve tan pequeña y dolida

Camine con ella en mis brazos hacia la sala y mis hermanos con bella nos vieron no dije nada y me dirigí a su cuarto, lloraba fuerte sobre mi pecho, entre y la senté en la cama, me senté junto a ella

"dímelo corazón, dime que si te importamos" decía sollozando y mis lágrimas obvio no tardaron en llegar no puede pensar así "ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida, sin ustedes y sin bella estaría perdido y si los abandone fue exactamente por lo mucho que me importan no me siento…capaz de merecerlos" tengo que decirle, necesito decirle una de las constantes imágenes que me corretea

"no digas eso, porque siempre lo dices?" ya los dos éramos un mar de lágrimas, me abrazo y nos recostó sobre sus almohadas me miraba fijamente y yo me sentí un niño indefenso "porque estoy…..usado y roto y no tienes idea las cosas que hice mama" dije avergonzado su mano me limpio las lágrimas y me sobaba el cabello, no dijo nada para que continuara

"me vendí madre! Me vendía para comprar la droga!" dije y me abrazo fuerte sentía sus lágrimas sobre mis mejillas "no voy a pensar, ninguno de nosotros pensaremos mal de ti hijo" decía y yo negué, continuaba bajo su abrazo haciendo que no pudiera ver su rostro ni ella el mío

"la peor cosa que hice, la que siempre me atormenta fue una ocasión que llegue al departamento de Arthur junto con garret un amigo mío, nos pagó más por dar una especie de show para él sus amigos….." decía llorando y sentía su agarre fuerte y sus lágrimas en mis mejillas "nos …..dio algunos juguetes…sexuales para usarlos, siempre estábamos drogados cuando hacíamos esas cosas pero nunca habías hecho lo que paso esa noche" dije recordando perfectamente esa ocasión, revivía exactamente ese momento

"los dos tuvimos ….relaciones sobre una mesa frente a todos, hacíamos todo lo que nos pedían y nos dejábamos tocar donde querían….." salió un quejido de mi garganta y no pude continuar más, no le puedo contar los detalles a mi madre "no tienes idea esme de lo que hice…no sabes cómo me siento por recordar esto todos los días…..soy un débil un idiota por permitir que me usaran así…" lloraba como nunca había llorado sus brazos eran fuertes a mi alrededor, sentía todo su cuerpo cubriéndome protegiéndome de todo

"hijo mío siento mucho que hicieras eso…me duele al imaginar que alguien te hiciera eso…."decía llorando también, las almohadas y la sabana ya estaba empapada por nuestro llanto "nunca imagine que hubieras vivido eso, mi pequeño hijo nadie debe pasar por estas cosas y menos siendo tan pequeño, perdón hijo por no rescatarte antes de que hicieras eso" decía llorando fuerte, me jalo y me sentó entre sus piernas para abrazarme de nuevo como un bebe, se recargo sobre la cabecera

Me besaba la frente y me sobaba la espalda y yo escuchaba el golpe de su corazón sobre su pecho "te amo hijo, te amo Edward eres tan especial, sé que no eres fuerte nadie lo es, pero te conozco te he visto crecer ….eres tan inteligente, tan educado, tienes un enorme corazón mas no quieres que te lastimen y sacas el enojo pero eres una excelente persona, no importa lo que hayas hecho nadie es perfecto y eso a la vez te hace serlo" decía llorando sobre mi cabeza y mi lagrimas seguían derramándose

"justo iba camino a la perdición ….y me encontré con Arthur.." comencé a decir y ella soltó un gruñido "y me dijo lo que menos me imaginaba, pensé que me diría las cosas que siempre decía, asquerosidades y perversidades horribles…" dije

"pero …me pidió perdón me dijo que no podía vivir tranquilo sabiendo lo que me hizo, que se arrepentía de lo sucedido y que lo perdonara que me busco por mucho tiempo y que me liberara de esas imágenes" dije sintiendo esa paz de nuevo me levante para verla "y mama…me hizo sentir tan feliz, tan tranquilo el saber que me decía eso, lo perdone y me siento tan libre" le dije y sonrió

"vivir con el rencor es lo peor que puedes hacer" dijo sobando mi espalda "dime que no te sientes asqueada por lo que dije?" pregunte soltando otro sollozo y negó "jamás hijo, jamás lo hare fue una época difícil y cada uno se aferra a lo que sea por sobrevivir, desafortunadamente no fue el camino correcto pero ya estás aquí" decía meciéndome, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo para escuchar su corazón

"me alegra el saber que por fin estas tranquilo, que te sientes libre, eres tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera que era una maldición que estuvieras así siempre" dijo y me reí "piensas que soy hermoso? Después de lo que te dije?" la vi y asintió riéndose "por supuesto que lo eres ya te dije que eres muy especial por dentro, tienes una forma de ver la vida tan diferente que eso te hace original, y…..no le digas a tus hermanos pero eres el más guapo de los tres" dijo pasando su dedo por mi rostro y me sonroje como lo había hecho

"no te sientes mejor de haber sacado eso que traías adentro?" me pregunto y sentí recargándome en su hombro, seguramente le peso, digo soy más grande que ella, me trate de parar pero me sujeto fuerte y negó, seguía entre sus piernas y recargado en su hombro como si cargara a un pequeño bebe sobre sus piernas

"me siento mucho mejor, sabes que te amo madre, cierto?" le pregunte y asintió sacando una lagrima "y yo lo hago hijo, nunca lo dudes" dijo besándome en la frente, cerró los ojos sonriendo

No puedo creer lo que le dije a mi madre, la peor cosa que he hecho en mi vida se la confesé como si nada, nunca pensé en tener una conversación así con ella, sabía que me quería pero nunca deje que me ayudara más de lo indispensable, no permitía que entraran en mi corazón de esa manera, no quería ser lastimado, pero esme y Carlisle son los mejores ángeles que mis padres pudieron mandarme, se tardaron pero los mandaron al final

BPOV

No sé qué sucedió pero llevaban horas en el cuarto esme y Edward, nunca la había visto así aferrada a su hijo, y él con el corazón partido de ver a su madre así, sufriendo por ellos "que estará pasando ahí adentro?" pregunto alice sobre las piernas de su novio, ni siquiera sé qué hora sea ni que día sea, solo sé que todo termino el infierno de mi vida termino

Pensé que lo perdería al ver que lo arrestaban en casa de los sweeney, poco después nos enteramos que el jurado ya tenía el veredicto y era a su favor, pero aunque lo vi libre y los malditos en la cárcel, aun me dolía lo que hizo, huyo de mí!

"no tengo idea alice" dije después de unos segundos de silencio, me pare para ir a la cocina y preparar algo, muero de hambre y seguro los demás también, hice un espagueti a la boloñesa y comimos los 4 en silencio, rose estaba callada y dolida por lo que sucedió, pero sabe que fue culpa de su novio por acelerado y no culpa de Edward, aunque yo pienso lo contrario se que lo perdone pero no puedo olvidar como abandono todo tan facil

Nos fuimos a dormir un poco, carlisle llamo despues de unas horas diciendo que emmett habia sido dado de alta y lo traeria al departamento, esme y edward aun seguian en el cuarto supongo que dormidos no me atrevo a abrir y encontrarlos en medio de una platica o en medio de un momento madre e hijo

Llego carlisle ayudando a emmett, jasper se paro en seguida seguido de rose que se abalzo con cuidado sobre el, le dio besos y se veia mucho mejor, ya tenia el ojo abierto y con algunos moretones en el rostro

"Bebe me alegra verte" le dijo tiernamente el oso a rose quien lloro y lo beso, carlisle estaba rojo de la situacion pero riendo, saludamos al oso y se sento con cuidado en el sillon

"Donde esta edward y mi mama?" Pregunto y señalamos la puerta del cuarto "llevan ahí horas" dijo la duende ya deseperada por enterarse del chisme, se sento junto a su gemelo y lo acariciaba con cuidado

"Ire a verlos" dijo carlisle y todos nos paramos para ir detras de él, abrió la puerta y la vista fue enternecedora, estaban dormidos esme recargada sobre la cabecera y edward en medio de sus piernas apoyado en su hombro, los brazos de esme rodeaban a su hijo quien estaba hecho bolita

"Amor..." Le llamo Carlisle para despertarla, se veía muy incómoda su posición, abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al ver el cuerpo dormido de su hijo en sus brazos "no lo despiertes" le dijo esme mientras Carlisle movió a Edward "te ayudo papa" le dijo jasper pero negó "yo lo llevo" y todos lo observamos confundidos

Se rio "puedo llevarlo, por mis hijos soy capaz de todo hasta al oso lo he cargado" dijo "el solo se va a acomodar en mis brazos" decia levantando a Edward quien como dijo rodeo inconscientemente con sus brazos a su padre acomodándose en su pecho, es la cosa más tierna que he visto en mi vida, y creo que los demás piensan lo mismo porque alice y rose soltaron un aawww

Lo acomodo en sus brazos para distribuir el peso y lo llevo a su habitación dejándolo en la cama, le quito sus zapatos y lo tapo tiernamente, se ve en sus ojos el amor que irradia hacia su hijo menor "vamos" nos dijo casi susurrando para dejar descansar a Edward

"hijo! Qué bueno que ya saliste, como te sientes?" le dijo esme a emmett sobándolo del cabello y besándolo en su mejilla "bien mama, estoy mejor ya no duele tanto" le dijo apenado de la atención de sus madre, "y bien mama, dinos que paso haya adentro?" brinco alice al sillón exigiéndole el chisme

Esme frunció los labios y su rostro cambio a tristeza, dolor y varios sentimientos a la vez "platicamos como nunca lo había hecho, le exigí que me dijera porque nunca nos había escuchado, porque se cerraba a nuestra ayuda y por qué había huido sin importarle nada" se veía sus manos temblorosas "y se abrió….hablo sobre una de sus peores pesadillas…..me conto lo que hizo por conseguir droga y…" le costaba trabajo decirlo, debió ser algo horrible, puedo imaginarme que es mas o menos

"y pensó que si lo sabíamos lo íbamos despreciar, que nos daría asco obvio le dije que es lo contrario que siempre será especial, pero no puedo evitar sentir dolor al saber lo que fue capaz de hacer…mi hijo, no se merece sufrir de esa forma" dijo finalmente soltando unas lagrimas

"que te conto mama?" dijo la metichita de la duende, se rio y negó "eso no te lo puedo decir cariño, no es de mi decírselos" dijo y alice hizo un puchero, jasper la abrazo y la distrajo, siento un poco de ….celos al saber que le confió eso a otra persona _es su mama bella_ lo se lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero ayudarlo y saber todo de él, pero si no lo hace sé que no es porque desconfié de mi

Pasaron un par de horas más, ya todos estábamos relajados y felices al pensar que todo había terminado, solo esperábamos a que Edward despertara para ver como estaba, cuál es su reacción, con todo lo sucedido de emmett no le prestamos mucha atención a como se encontraba él realmente, ya es libre

No pudimos salir a comer por emmett, no lo íbamos a dejar abandonado, aunque rose esta como lapa sobre el besándolo y riéndose como niños, se abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió un muy ojeroso y desgreñado Edward se veía tan tierno, me vio y sonrió, corrí hacia él y lo abrace probando sus hinchados y jugosos labios, me abrazo y olio mi cabello soltando un mmmmm, hizo un sonido de impresión lo vi y sonrió fuerte con la mirada sobre mi cabeza

"emmett! Hermano!" grito soltándome y corriendo hacia su hermano quien estaba recargado sobre la barra de la cocina, se quejó del golpe que le dio Edward al abrazarlo "oh perdón, perdón emmett, te lastime?" decía Edward buscando alguna herida, emmett se rio y negó "todo bien" dijo abrazándolo "no sabía que ya habías salido, como estas? Me da tanto gusto verte! Perdóname no fue mi intención, no pensé que….. " decía mi novio casi llorando, "estoy bien hermano, perfecto como siempre, es mi culpa" dijo interrumpiéndolo y Edward recargo su cabeza en su hombro y emmett también era tan tiernos verlos así "te quiero emmett, de verdad que lo hago" decía Edward y emmett casi llora "yo también te quiero imbecil" dijo apretando más su agarre y cerrando los ojos

"ya ya dejen de estar de jotos" se notaba la voz celosa de jasper junto a ellos, se rieron y Edward lo jalo de la camisa "también te quiero no te pongas celosito" le dijo abrazándolo no pude evitar reírme de lo tiernos que se veían

Saque la cámara que me regalo en mi cumpleaños y tome una foto, es un momento que ira al álbum que inicie al siguiente día de mi cumpleaños

**Que tal, es el fin de sus pesadillas, ya decidí que es mucho dolor para el pobre Edward, creo que el siguiente capítulo será el último pero tengo un outtake con el que estoy trabajando, espero sus reviews de este capítulo y me digan que piensan de la historia, esperen pronto el ultimo capitulo**

**Besos gracias por su apoyo y pronto comenzare el siguiente relato, de una vez les digo que será Edward & Emmett**


	57. nueva vida

CAPITULO 55

NUEVA VIDA

BPOV

Nos quedamos unos días más en Londres, Emmett aun no estaba en condiciones de viajar y por eso decidimos quedarnos, Edward era un manojo de sentimientos, era de lo más tierno verlo tan feliz, tan sonriente, solo fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y cuando le preguntaba solo negaba con la cabeza

Unas horas antes de irnos desapareció dando como escusa que le faltaba algo importante por hacer, creo imaginar que era ir a visitar a sus padres al cementerio

Han pasado varios días desde que regresamos a la normalidad de nuestras vidas, en el colegio los profesores no dejaban de sorprenderse con el cambio de edward se notaba desde lejos lo feliz y relajado que estaba

"edward! Es un gusto verte de nuevo!" dijo bree gritando y corriendo para abrazarlo, no puedo evitar sentir aun ese rayo de celos pero me lo trague al ver el rostro de jacob feliz de estar con ella, "lo sé bree como has estado? Te gusto el partido?" dijo edward tomando de nuevo mi mano, estábamos saliendo de un partido amistoso "me encanto como siempre" dijo bree tomando la mano de jacob

"bueno pero vamos a alcoholizarnos, no!" grito emmett detrás de nosotros, aun se le veían algunos golpes pero sin opacar su belleza cuando alguien preguntaba lo sucedido solo decía que fue una pelea de borrachos en Londres, que nadie se mete con el oso!

Nos dirigimos a casa de sam para variar, era un buen lugar para hacer fiestas, edward y yo no podíamos evitar acariciarnos y tocarnos todo el tiempo, me encanta sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo

"mmmm te he dicho que me encanta como hueles?" me dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello y absorbiendo mi aroma, mi piel se enchino y asentí, aun tengo ese resentimiento que me provoco su abandono, en mi mente edward está en etapa de prueba sin que lo sepa, hasta ahora no me ha demostrado otra cosa más que lo cambiado que esta, el amor que siente por mi y por su familia, sus recuerdos quedaron enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser, pero mi miedo de que aparezcan sigue ahí

"edward vamos a tocar un poco!" le grito jacob entrando a la casa con una guitarra en mano, edward levanto la vista de mi cuello y sonrió fuerte, se dirigió a la guitarra de sam y juntos comenzaron a tocar, todos les aplaudíamos y sonreíamos mientras consumíamos alcohol, se han vuelto muy amigos, un día cache a edward hablando con el por teléfono y aunque lo negara mi lobuno amigo me digo que si hablaban de vez en cuando, eso hace que mi corazón se agrande

Después de unas canciones se tomaron un descanso y edward como imán se dirigió a mis brazos y yo recibiéndolo gustosa, alce mi cara para besarlo y disfrutar de su sabor dulce delicioso, se separo sonriendo y paso su dedo por mi mejilla, mi cuerpo se estremeció, aun no hemos tenido oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez, si hemos tenido encuentros muuuy cercanos pero no llegamos a repetir esas sesiones maravillosas de sexo y yo lo necesito a la de ya!

"bebe?" le pregunte sintiendo su dedo recorrer mis brazos y hombros destapados, hace calor por la humedad de la playa perfecto para usar playeras sin mangas "dime hermosa?" dijo viéndome con esas obres obscurecidas "nos podemos ir?" dije mordiéndome el labio y viéndolo sugestivamente, sonrió fuerte y negó

"no podemos princesa, venimos con emmett y no creo que se quiera ir aun" dijo señalando al gran oso que estaba en medio de un concurso de tomar la cerveza mas rápido con rose aplaudiendo a su lado apoyándolo y jasper negando de la bestialidad de su hermano

Demonios se me olvido que no trajo su auto "te necesito" le dije en su oído y me encanto la reacción de su cuerpo que se estremeció, me vio y se puso rojo "eres una perversa corazón, pero si eso desea mi princesa eso tendrá" dijo jalándome hacia la puerta, jacob se paro frente a nosotros negando con la cabeza y cruzando sus brazos

"quítate jacob, volvemos en seguida" le dijo edward riéndose "lo siento pero se puede saber a donde van?" decía levantando la ceja "no te importa metiche!" le grite para que se moviera "mmmm bella lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos salir" una carcajada estaba a punto de salir de su boca pero se aguantaba "corazón….déjalos en paz, quieres estar juntos, si no los dejas no tendrás nada esta noche" dijo de repente bree detrás de nosotros viéndolo con cara de borreguito

"oh no eso no amor, solo estaba jugando" decía jake quitándose y edward y yo no pudimos ocultar la carcajada "adiós jacob" dijo mi novio jalándome para salir, me volteé y le dije a bree gracias con mis labios sonrió y asintió, maldita ese fue un buen gesto

Se paró de repente fuera de la casa y se quedo pensando, lo vi y su mente decidió me jalo de nuevo hacia la cabaña y lo jale para que se parara "que, amor?" me pregunto le señale la cabaña "ahí?" que acaso ya se le olvido lo que sucedió ahí, no quiero que le salga su demonio en medio de la acción

"que tiene, eso ya es cosa del pasado amor, estás conmigo y el apestoso ya es mi amigo" dijo caminando de nuevo, me reí de que por fin lo acepto y sonrió "si ya se, ok lo acepto si me cae bien y le hablo por teléfono y que…" dijo como si nada y yo seguí riéndome, llegamos a la cabaña esperando que tuviera alguna reacción negativa pero al contrario, me cargó y me pego de forma agresiva contra la pared sin lastimarme, me beso y susurro contra mis labios "no nos podemos tardar mucho bebe" y negué, si lo que sea pero necesito sacar este fuego que me quema

Lo empuje con mis brazos para que fuera hacia el sillón, y mis manos se movieron sobre su pantalón para desabrochárselo, se rio "ósea con ropa y todo? Tanto es la urgencia?" dijo besando mi cuello y yo asentí, "necesito sentirte, me quema por dentro" parezco loba lo reconozco pero él lo provoco al tocarme por primera vez

"eres un monstruito sexoso, que he hecho?" dijo como inocente mientras subía sus manos por mis piernas para alzarme la falda _agradécele a alice por eso_, "despertaste a la bestia" dije y me reí, saque por fin su hermoso miembro erecto y me coloque sobre él, movió con su mano mi tanga y baje de sentón sintiendo como me llenaba completamente "ohh dios" gemí fuerte, solo necesitaba eso, sentirlo dentro de mi "dios como te extrañaba" dijo gimiendo y me reí mientras mi cadera se movía sobre el

"a quien le hablas bebe? A mi o a mí.." dije señalando mi feliz y completa vagina, se rio mientras su mano continuaba los movimientos de mi cadera "a las dos" dijo riéndose y gimiendo, no voy a durar mucho, estoy a punto de explotar, sus manos subieron por mi playera y saco mis senos de su prisión sobándolos

"te amo isabella" gimió y lo vi sorprendida, escuchar mi nombre completo de su boca es de lo mas excitante "te amo edward" le dije sintiendo el calor que comenzaba a pasear por mi cuerpo, se levanto un poco y beso mis pechos moviéndose en esa forma deliciosa de circulo que siempre hace

"esto querías hermosa?" rugió contra mi cuello y me aferre mas a el a punto de explotar "ohh lo deseaba" gemí moviéndome sobre el "te vas a venir por mi?" dijo viéndome a los ojos con una cara de inocente el maldito sacando su boca en puchero

"con esa cara como quieres que lo evite?" gemí mas fuerte, se rio y abrió mas mis piernas para hacer más profunda la estocada, me jalo hacia el más rápido y explote en un orgasmo exquisito, sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo mi y su néctar caliente dentro de mí, nos quedamos un rato así, pase mis manos por su rostro hermoso y sonriente

"satisfecha?" dijo presumido alzando una ceja y me reí "no seas presumido, estuvo bien" dije para molestarlo y rugió, me reí y me pare para acomodar mi ropa, se paro y lo único que hizo fue cerrarse el cierre, me tomo pegándome a la pared "la próxima vez, no podrás ni caminar swan, así que no me provoques porque encontraras a la bestia" dijo sobre mis labios con la voz ronca y tan excitante que pude haber tenido otro orgasmo en ese instante, me beso y se separo rápidamente dejándome como baba contra la pared

"vamos bebe" dijo con la voz inocente, dios amo sus cambios! Sonreí y lo tome de la mano para salir de ahí

"wow eso fue rápido" dijo jacob ganándose un vasaso por parte de alice "auch!" dijo fingiendo ya que eran vasos de plástico "para que veas jacob, si quieres luego te enseño como se hace" le dijo edward dándole una palmada en el hombro "ay si ay si muy bueno, no cullen?" le dijo y yo me gire sonriendo satisfactoriamente "no, no muy bueno jake…..excelente diría yo" le dije cerrándole un ojo y todos se botaron de la risa, aunque muera de pena al ver que la mitad de la fiesta se entero lo que hicimos no voy a dejar que hablen mas de las divinas técnicas de hacer el amor de mi novio

…..

Mientras más pasan los días más crece mi felicidad, edward esta tan abierto últimamente, habla y habla de cosas que le gustan cosas que quiere hacer, existe un futuro brillante para el

"lista bebe?" me saco de mis pensamientos su hermosa voz, quiere tener un día en el bosque según el "si amor, vamos" dije parándome y dándole un beso en sus deliciosos labios

Salimos a caminar un poco, llegamos al prado que ha sido testigo de nuestras bajas y altas, los días están tan asoleados que dan ganas de tirarse al sol cual lagartija

"este sol si me gusta, no me achicharra como el de playa" dijo riendo y tirándose al pasto en medio del prado, su rostro tan relajado y brillante se ve angelical, "crei que no te gustaba el sol, ya sabes siendo vampiro y así" dije riéndome

"son puros mitos swan, los vampiros amamos el sol" me rei, terminare creyendo que en realidad es uno, sigo sin entender como tanta belleza cabe en un solo cuerpo

"si me gusta, cuando era niño mi madre siempre me llevaba a la playa, hasta que un día se le volaron todas sus cosas con un aeronazo" dijo riéndose y cerrando los ojos bajo los rayos, me recosté sobre su abdomen blando para verlo

Observe sus manos y pude ver las cicatrices recientes de los golpes que le dio a paul, se abrió los nudillos "ya no vas a pelearte más?" tuve que preguntarle, en realidad tiene mal carácter y no me gusta que se vaya peleando por todo el mundo, nadie puede tocar a este ángel

Abrió los ojos para verme y sonreír apenado "creo que fue la última batalla corazón, prometo no hacerlo más" dijo tomando un mechón de cabello y pasarlo detrás de mi oreja, amo que haga eso "pero no puedes culparme, es algo hereditario" dijo riéndose, se levanto sobre sus codos en el pasto, mi cabeza estaba en su regazo

"tu papa?" pregunte levantando una ceja y sonrió mas pero negó "nop…..mi mama" abrí los ojos y lo vi como se reía "como es eso?" dije sorprendida pero riéndome

"en realidad era un mujer espeluznante, parecía un ángel pero la hacías enojar y sacaba los colmillos" decía riéndose y relajado "muchas veces cuando salían…..o salíamos porque casi nunca me dejaban solo, aunque fueran al bar me llevaban con ellos…." Me observo con esos ojos verdes "eran unos padres modernos supongo…..y casi siempre mi madre era abordada por varios hombres, digo tu ya la viste en fotos era muy hermosa, y pues mi padre no siempre podía quitarle a todos de encima así que ella sacaba las garras…" platicaba y volvió a acostarse en el pasto

"supongo que de ahí lo herede" finalmente dijo, no me puedo imaginar a su madre gritándole majaderías a los hombres a su alrededor, "no puedo imaginármelo" susurre y se rio fuerte

"te digo bella, parecía ángel pero era lo contrario, por ejemplo mi padre amaba la música electrónica y por eso tenía un estilo muy raro para vestir y mi madre amaba el metal, siempre la veías con pantalones de piel y botas, eran totalmente diferentes pero creo que se identificaban por eso" es una versión de ellos diferente a como los imaginaba

Siempre tenía la imagen de su padre serio y su madre…..pues triste sentada en su cocina "suenan como unos padres muy contemporáneos" reí al decirlo "lo eran…..eran muy buenos conmigo, a pesar de que tenían sus deslices de locura eran muy educados" comenzó a pasar su mano por mi espalda y mi costado mi piel se enchino a su contacto, mis dedos automáticamente se movieron a su pecho para dibujar sobre el

"porque nunca tuvieron otro hijo?" pregunte al imaginarme a otro edward o a lo mejor una mujer, hubiera sido un maldito ángel, "si lo tuvieron, antes que yo naciera tuvieron un hijo pero murió al mes, por problemas respiratorios" eso no me lo sabía, "después nací yo y supongo que no quisieron arriesgarse de nuevo, tuve varios problemas similares de bebe pero sobreviví" pobres debió ser difícil pasar eso

"debió ser difícil" comente con mis caricias en su pecho, sus manos estaban en mis piernas sobándolas tiernamente "si" dijo en un susurro

"te das cuenta que en estos días has dicho más cosas sobre tus padres que en todos los meses que llevamos conociéndonos" dije levantando la cabeza para ver y apoyarme sobre su pecho "de que hablas, si platicaba de ellos" decía frunciendo el ceño pero sin enojo "obvio no cullen, últimamente hablas de ellos sin que te pregunte" dije y su rostro se suavizo

"sobretodo de tu mama…..supongo que …..la perdonaste" no quería tantear ese terreno pero salieron mis palabras antes de reaccionar, soltó un suspiro "supongo que sí, la perdone pero nunca lo olvidare" dijo sonriendo levemente "para eso fui al cementerio el ultimo día, necesitaba verlos y a comparación de la última vez que fui no sentí ese rencor y odio al ver su tumba, más bien tristeza por haberla perdido" dijo con la mirada fija en el cielo, sus ojos brillan como nunca lo habían hecho

"eso es lo importante bebe, no podrías vivir con un rencor hacia tu madre, antes de que sufriera por tu padre se dedico a quererte y darte lo mejor de si" dije besando su cuello expuesto hacia mí y se encogió un poco

"cosquillas" dijo al ver mi rostro de sorpresa pensé que otra vez sus recuerdos regresaron, me reí y me relaje

"si era una gran madre, pero si asustaba" dijo riéndose y lo vi con la ceja alzada "era muy alta bebe y yo ya te dije que era chaparrito y casi nunca me hablaba en ingles siempre en alemán y eso asustaba a mis amigos, y más cuando me regañaba" me reí

"no sabía que hablas alemán" dije con la voz ronca, no sé porque me excito de sobremanera "si obvio amor, ella era alemana y solo me hablaba en ingles frente a algún conocido, ni siquiera frente a mi padre, el también lo hablaba" dijo y me imagine a la hermosa mujer regañando al pequeño pelirrojo, rugiéndole en alemán

"mmmm di algo en alemán" supongo mi voz salió mas ronca porque se rio fuerte y me observo "en serio swan? …Eso te excita?" dijo riéndose pero con esa mirada penetrante me sonroje y asentí

"ich habe durst" soltó en su voz ronca y me punzo, se rio y se paro sentándose para tomar la mochila que trajimos "que dijiste?" pregunte parándome de su regazo "tengo sed" dijo botándose de la risa y tomo una botella de agua

Le rugí "eso no tiene nada de excitante" dije cruzándome de brazos, casi escupe el agua de la risa "Sie wollen einige?" dijo ofreciéndome la botella y supongo quiso decir -quieres?- no dije nada y negué sonriendo

Dejo la botella y tomo mi cara entre sus manos me levantó suavemente para quedar mi rostro frente al suyo, esa mirada de pantera me observaba y me sentí pequeña "Sie sind der Liebe meines Lebens, eine nie dachte ich könnte Liebe zu jemand wie diese" dijo y me quede embobada sus labios de pegaron a los míos suavemente

Nos besamos lentamente solamente con nuestros labios hasta que mi lengua impulsivamente salió buscando un poco de batalla, la pase por sus carnosos labios y gimió, me tomo por la nuca y me pego a él para profundizarlo, su lengua rozo la mía y sentí su sabor hipnotizante nos besamos por unos segundos más hasta que me falto el aire, nos separamos respirando agitados y pego su frente sobre la mía

"que dijiste?" dije entrecortado y rio un poco "solamente que eres el amor de mi vida" dijo y jamás pensé que el alemán pudiera ser tan romántico a lo mejor es escucharlo en su voz varonil y aterciopelada

"también lo eres para mi" dije para volverlo a besarlo, me presione mas contra su cuerpo mientras nuestros labios estaban unidos, lo empuje con mis manos para recostarse y me subí a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos sobaban mi espalda y comenzaron a subir mi playera

Aun no sé cómo controlar mis manos, no sé si se sienta incomodo así que las dejare tranquilas, desabroche su camisa para observar ese cuerpo envidiable, la abrí y baje mi boca para depositar mis besos en su pecho, ese dulce y apasionante ronroneo comenzó

EPOV

Esto es justo lo que necesito para sellar mi pasado, las manos de mi corazón sobre mi piel, la necesito la deseo tanto, le subí la playera para quitársela su dulce aroma salió de su piel, mis manos se fueron a sus redondos pechos y jugué con ellos, su boca seguía jugando en mi pecho, besaba mi abdomen y subía hasta mi cuello

Le desabroche el brassier para poder liberar sus senos de la prisión, jale su rostro al mío para volver a saborearla, comenzamos a besarnos con mas rudeza y nuestras manos hicieron el trabajo de quitar cualquier estorbo, después de unos segundo quedamos desnudos bajo la luz calurosa del sol, espero que nadie pase por aquí porque se llevara una sorpresa

Mi erección estaba pegado a su abdomen y sentía su humedad en mis piernas, baje mi mano para tocarla y sentir ese gemido sobre mis labios "ohh dios así bebe" dijo separándose y arqueando su espalda dándome la vista más hermosa que existe

La sujete para ponerla debajo de mi y poder besar su cuerpo entero, como pulpo mis manos recorrían cada parte de ella mientras mi boca estaba en mi lugar predilecto, en el hueco de su cuello lo besaba y succionaba _no le dejes chupetón asqueroso _me separe para bajar con mi boca

Bese su pezones ya erectos por mí, y mi miembro punzo al ver que yo le provoco eso, gemía dulcemente baje a su abdomen para besarla y recorrer con mi lengua cada parte de su piel "amo tus besos edward, amo como me tocas" decía gimiendo y me excite mas por sus palabras puedo venirme en cualquier momento, subí hasta su rostro de nuevo para besarla

"te amo princesa" gemí sobre sus labios y ella asintió rugiendo un poco, sentí una pequeña ráfaga de viento en mi espalda y caí en cuenta que sus manos no estaban sobre mi piel

"bella" dije separándome para verla, acaricio mi cabello y mi mejilla "que es bebe?" dijo entrecortado "tócame" le pedí y abrió los ojos un poco mordiéndose el labio "tócame como siempre lo has deseado" le dije sobre sus labios y gimió fuerte, me empujo levemente para rodearnos y quedar sobre mí, levanto su cuerpo y me observo completamente, mis manos acariciaban su abdomen y sus senos

Se levanto para sentarse junto a mí en lugar de arriba y la vi confundido, a caso no quiere?, "shhh solo disfruta bebe" dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Comenzó acariciando mis piernas y la vi como me observaba sonrojada mordiéndose los labios, pasaba sus manos por todas mis piernas y la sensación en mi cuerpo es inexplicable, lo deseaba tanto, deseaba tener sus manos sobre mi

Subió sus manos hasta llegar a mi miembro totalmente excitado y solo sonrió gimiendo un poco, me quito la gota de pre con su lengua y un fuerte gemido salió se rio mas la maldita "eres una malvada swan" le dije con la voz ronca y continuo su camino por mi cuerpo, mi abdomen se contraía ante sus caricias, pasaba sus dedos por sobre mis cuadros y algunas cicatrices pero mas allá de incomodarme me electrizaba la piel

"sabes desde cuando quería hacer esto?" decía gimiendo un poco "lo sé amor perdón….." me callo "shhh cullen no lo arruines, te dije que era poco a poco" dijo callándome y la obedecí, sus manos tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo en una suave caricia mi pecho vibraba y ronroneaba, aun no me acostumbro a ese sonido pero no lo puedo evitar _supongo que si eres medio felino_

"eres tan perfecto, cada poro de tu piel brilla" decía como hipnotizada observándome, mi mano la acariciaba por donde alcanzara, sus piernas, su abdomen sus senos, su rostro, sus manos pasaban por mi pecho y su boca descendía por el mismo camino dándome besos y separándose, estoy a punto de explotar por la sensación, alzo mi brazo para besarlo y acariciarlo, recorría mis cicatrices con su lengua y las sentía quemar, mi cuerpo está a punto de sufrir una combustión por sus caricias

"se siente increíble amor, yo también lo deseaba desde hace tiempo" dije gimiendo ante sus besos, mi mano llegaron a su centro y comencé a acariciar ese punto de sensaciones, se arqueo y gimió "no hagas eso, no podre terminar si lo haces" dijo viéndome con sus hermosas obres

"que yo no puedo tocar? Tu si pero yo no?" dije en forma de puchero y se rio "está bien pero solo un poco" dijo dándome un beso, comenzamos a perdernos entre la batalla de nuestras lenguas mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi abdomen, mi pecho, mis brazos hasta llegar a mi miembro, comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo y mis dedos se movía sobre su centro haciendo que gimiéramos

Estoy a punto de explotar sobre sus manos "wow! Voltéate cullen aun no termino" dijo separándose de mi boca dejándome con la boca parada y se rio al verme, negué "en serio eres un monstruo" le dije antes de voltearme, puse mi camisa bajo mi rostro

Se puso sobre mí y mi erección sobre el pasto dolió "espera" dije levantándome un poco y acomodando toda la situación se rio "awww pobrecito, se lastimo?" dijo inocentemente y rugí "la única que va a sufrir si no sirve eres tu swan" le dije para que se callara

"ok ya me callo bebe" dijo comenzando a acariciar mi espalda, esta es la prueba que debo pasar y dejar mi pasado atrás, lo sabe y por eso sus caricias son lentas y suaves

"si te incomoda me dices bebe" dijo y asentí con mi rostro sobre mis brazos, sus manos trazaban formas sobre mi piel acariciando mis cicatrices, pero entre mas lo hace mas crece el sentimiento de paz en mi, me siento amado y no usado, su cadera comenzó a moverse sobre mis piernas y sentí su humedad en mi trasero

No me siento incomodo que me observe totalmente desnudo, que este observando cada cicatriz cada poro, cada lunar de mi cuerpo, me siento tan en paz con ella que pongo todo mi ser en sus manos si así lo desea "eres tan hermoso" dijo acariciando mi trasero y mi espalda el ronroneo en mi pecho continuaba así como mis gemidos

"ohh dios edward" gimió con su movimiento sobre mis piernas estaba restregándose totalmente en mi trasero y eso me producía una sensación enorme mi miembro creció mas debajo de mi

"bella" dije gimiendo y siguió moviéndose "bella bebe" la llame de nuevo y su peso cayó sobre mi "dime" dijo con la voz excitada "te necesito….ahora" rugí y se paró de inmediato, me volteé y sus ojos brillaron sentándose sobre mi "tiene pasto" dijo quitándome algunos pastos pegados y me reí

Se sentó de nuevo y como imanes nuestros sexos se encontraron, sentí mi miembro deslizarse lentamente en ella, tan húmeda y caliente, gimió fuerte y mi espalda se arqueo "ohh feucht und warm" rugí, comenzamos a movernos coordinadamente, me levante para sentarme y ella se abrazo a mi "que….que dijiste bebe?" gimió en mi oído "que estas tan caliente y húmeda" dije y su cuerpo se convulsiono sobre mí, gemía fuerte y se abrazo a mi cuello "tu me provocas eso, el verte tal expuesto a mi"

La recosté sobre el pasto para poder observar su cuerpo, poder acariciarla y sentir esa mirada vidriosa y de deseo sobre mi "te gusta bebe?" pregunte al ver que sonreía fuertemente, mis manos la sujetaban a la cadera para pegarla a mí y penetrarla profundamente "me encanta!" grito arqueándose sus manos sobaban mi abdomen y mi pecho, subí sus piernas a mis hombros para sentirla más adentro, siento ese calor deliciosos subir, la sensación de relajación que hay antes de un orgasmo

"bebe! Bebe voy a …!" dijo agitándose debajo de mi y apretando deliciosamente, gimió fuerte y su piel se enchino, la sensación en mi subió y se tenso mi cuerpo, eso es! Deje que el orgasmo me llegara de completo, nunca me había pasado con alguien esto, es la segunda vez con bella no sabía que era multiorgasmico pero con solo sentir su calor me lo provoca

Baje sus piernas y me quede dentro de ella sin moverme la bese en sus labios y sus manos me sujetaron fuerte de la nuca y espalda para pegarme más "eso fue delicioso bebe" dijo sobre mis labios acariciando más bien rasguñando mi espalda

"lo se, pero aun no termina" le dije y gimió pasando su lengua sobre mis labios, me pare jalándola conmigo, la gire y se recargo sobre sus codos en el pasto, su trasero quedo expuesto hacia mi llamándome como nunca "mmmm hermosa vista" dije y se rio moviendo su cadera hacia mí, mi pene entro gusto en ella de nuevo y comenzamos a movernos, acariciaba su espalda brillosa de sudor

Nunca pensé que el prado fuera testigo de esto pero como evitarlo, el único sonido era de nuestros cuerpos chocando, nuestros gemidos y los pájaros alrededor, "rápido bebe mas …" dijo gimiendo y rei de su perversidad

"en verdad te gusta el sexo rudo eh swan" dijo chocando más rápido mi cadera contra su trasero haciendo que gimiera fuerte, abrí mas sus piernas y enterró su rostro sobre la mochila debajo de ella "ohh diooos!" grito y sentí de nuevo su cuerpo tensarse y temblar, sus líquidos bajaban por mis piernas y no resistí mas, la jale para pegarla a mí pecho y continúe moviendo mi cadera, mis manos sujetaron sus senos mientras seguía convulsionándose "oohh be…" dijo entrecortado agitándose y gimiendo, explote dentro de ella con un orgasmo fenomenal, mi piel esta tan sensible por sus caricias de hace un rato que siento un cosquilleo constante, la abrace y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, bese su cuello y nos quedamos así un rato hasta poder respirar normal

Nos separamos y nos acostamos uno frente al otro sin dejar de tocarnos, sonreímos y nos veíamos, la amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien, es simplemente la mitad de mí que siempre busque

"Ich liebe dich" dije tomando su mejilla y ella sonrió "Ich liebe dich también" dijo carcajeándose en un acento muy gracioso "Ich liebe dich zu bella" le dije corrigiéndola "no sabía como se decía también ok" dijo riéndose y me acerque para besarla de nuevo

Después de unos minutos de estar así abrazados y riéndonos nos tuvimos que vestir por el viento que comenzó a pegar, mi celular sonó y conteste sabiendo que era mi madre "que paso mama?" dije ayudando a bella a colocarse su pantalón sus piernas flaqueaban un poco, nos estábamos riendo "edward hijo te tengo una gran noticia!" dijo emocionada parecida a alice

Hasta bella lo escucho y me levanto la ceja, me encogí de hombros "que es mama?"

"te aceptaron hijo!" grito y sonreí sabiendo a que se refiere "te aceptaron en Harvard!" grito y mi corazón brinco de emoción "que! En serio?" estoy en shock "si! Cuando llegues te enseño la carta, hijo estoy tan orgullosa de ti, tu padre lo está todos lo estamos!" decía "gracias mama, te amo" dije conmocionado "yo también"

"que paso bebe?" pregunto bella cuando colgué y la vi sonriendo "me aceptaron bebe, voy a ir a Harvard!" dije y brinco a mis brazos "eso es genial amor! Felicidades!" decía besándome el rostro

….

Ese día mi madre me preparo una deliciosa lasaña, mi plato favorito me felicitaron por el logro y yo me siento incapaz de merecer esto _te lo mereces edward_ ya está bien, si me lo merezco no vuelvo a pelearme con mi conciencia

Bella fue admitida en la universidad de Boston ya que no quiso ir conmigo a Harvard por el gasto, aunque mis padres le pagaran parte de su colegiatura juró que conseguiría una beca para evitarles el gasto,

Boston esta muuuy cerca de Cambridge así que viviremos juntos, alice y jasper irán a nueva york a estudiar y el oso junto con rosalie irán a Toronto ya que el oso fue admitido por la NHL para jugar en los Maple Leafs

Para comenzar a entrenar con ellos, aunque no dejara la universidad de lado, cosa que mis padres le hicieron prometer para que aceptaran su futura carrera de jugador profesional

No puedo pedir más por el momento, bella esta junto a mí, mi familia está unida y por fin mi círculo de amistades creció a jacob y los de la push, me siento feliz relajado y con una enorme enseñanza de mi pasado, no creo que nada en esta vida se interponga de nuevo entre mi felicidad y yo

FIN

**Pues este ha sido el fin de toda una vida de tragedia para edward, que opinan? Les gusto?, tendré próximamente un outtake ya sabrán que fue de ellos en un futuro, no se si será uno bueno o edward regrese a Londres muuuaajajajaja, no es cierto por el momento su corazón está lleno de felicidad**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews, sigan leyendo mis historias que próximamente serán varias**

**besos**


End file.
